Demasiado
by Makoto Black
Summary: Hermione es la futura Ministra de Magia y Pansy apenas una Jefa Adjunta venida a menos. Pansy es la mujer ácida y elegante, una diva de poca monta, Hermione una amante nerviosa; demasiado de todo, es malo... pero demasiado de nada...
1. El amor es ciego

**Hace tiempo no ponía acá nada nuevo... alguien me dijo que esa sería quizá la mejor forma de obligarme a escribir más seguido y de forma más constante...**

 **Quizá tenga razón**

 **Esto es un "song-fic" de Too Much, de The Spice Girls... ojalá les guste**

* * *

 **El amor es ciego**

 _Love is blind, as far as the eye can see,_

 _deep and meaningless words to me._

La figura se estilizó al estirarse por completo, en toda su largura, en toda su amplitud, y mientras se impulsaba con sus piernas para tomar impulso y trazando un fino arco se sumergía en la piscina, el agua acristalada saltó como fina lluvia inversa dando un matiz de inmortalidad al momento, que nadie veía, porque a nadie le interesaba apreciar aquella presencia femenina; peor, aquel era de esos maravillosos momentos que se notarían con cualquier otra persona, menos con ella en particular. A ella era casi una obligación ignorarla. Se deslizó lenta por el agua, suave, ligera y casi voluptuosa, encogió y estiró sus piernas un par de veces cual simpática ranita en agua tibia, luego salió ligera y grácil y con pequeñas y planeadas brazadas, recorrió todo el largo de la alberca, para con una profesional vuelta de campana, volver y así, por quince vueltas exactas, todas dando respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas cada cuatro brazadas, todas sin necesidad de ayuda para sus ojos grandes y expresivos, todas con la fortaleza de quien se levantó temprano, calentó con ahínco y recién empieza su práctica matutina.

Y cuando por fin asomó la cabeza de entre la claridad verdosa que los azulejos del fondo daban al agua, tras todas las repeticiones que se obligaba a hacer con una rutina de relojero suizo, el cabello castaño oscuro se le adhirió al cráneo como un gorro de terciopelo; subió la escalerilla con lentitud, quitándose los restos del agua del rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que las gotas de sus artificialmente rizadas pestañas no fueran a entrarle en ellos; la toalla que apareció delante de ella, sirvió para secarse la cara y las manos, uno a uno los delgados dedos, con pasos seguros y sosegados, Pansy Parkinson, fino traje de baño negro y figura impecable, se acercó hasta los camastros donde sus dos amigas la esperaban pacientemente, ambas charlando animadamente, según alcanzó a escuchar, de nueva cuenta sobre el nuevo "forro" que se cargaba la Chang como novio y lo buenísimo que seguramente sería tirárselo todos los días antes de ir al gimnasio.

–Nada como correr cuatro kilómetros y nadar un rato para sentirse perfecta… esto es mejor que el sexo. –Exclamó con una sonrisa socarrona, sabía lo que venía, sabía la reacción de las otras, pero estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, decirlo, la última frase había hecho soltar a Padma una carcajada; Pansy se inclinó hacia su mesa y se acercó con elegancia la taza de té a los labios, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de su compañera, todavía sintiéndose increíblemente bien, fuerte como nunca, perfecta y aún más.

–Cada vez que dices eso en lo único en que puedo pensar, es en que te urge una revolcada y no tienes otro modo de decirlo. –Millicent luchaba por retirarse las correas de las zapatillas de correr, Pansy se volvió a mirarla ceñuda mientras Padma volvía a reír por todo lo alto, el té estaba frío, pero no importó, apresuró hasta la última gota aun cuando lo tomaba sin azúcar, miró a todos lados y creyó ver caras muy conocidas entre los que se movían ya hacia la alberca, defecto de ir más allá de las ocho de la mañana a esa área favorita de todos.

–Ustedes son las necesitadas, si lo único que hacen es pensar en ello. –Masculló sentándose en su banco mientras se secaba los costados y los brazos con cuidado, por ahí acababa de ver una melena rubia y ya sentía cierto hostigamiento absurdo o mejor dicho, ciertas ganas de salir huyendo. –El comentario era eso, sólo un comentario.

–Mira Pansy, hay comentarios que es mejor no hacer… –Padma se levantó, había terminado su rutina matutina de estiramientos, yoga y cotilleo y debía marcharse, así que fue tomando su botellón de agua y su varita de sobre la mesilla, mientras un elfo doméstico se le iba acercando para saber qué necesitaba. -… las veo en la oficina, no se olviden que hoy por la noche es la ceremonia, así que preséntense bonitas y puntuales… y sobre todo, alegres, chicas… y eso lo digo por ti, Millicent. –La Patil se ajustaba a las muñecas un par de brazaletes de plata que el elfo le ofrecía, habían sido pulidos casi hasta hacer que Pansy, desde su distancia, pudiera ver su reflejo en ellos; le complació ver su abdomen plano, sus bien torneadas piernas y su espigado torso.

–¿De verdad es necesario que vaya? –Millicent alzó la cara enrojecida de esfuerzo, podía levantar kilos y kilos de pesas, correr quizás kilómetros enteros, había ablandado sus facciones y su figura, pero seguía costándole horrores el hacer movimientos tan simples, como el desatarse las agujetas con sus gruesos dedos, no se diga abotonarse, subirse cremalleras o ya de plano, hacerle un cariñito a su valiente en turno.

–Millicent, hablamos de ello… -Padma se volvió llevándose dos dedos a la frente con actitud cansada, el elfo había empezado a colocarle sobre los hombros una bata elegantísima, brillante y lustrosa, Padma no solía ducharse en el gimnasio. -… toda la oficina de Cooperación Mágica debe estar ahí, no es decisión mía… la orden viene directa de arriba. –Sujetó su bolso y tiró de su toalla colocada en el respaldo del camastro, mientras el pequeñín la perseguía torpemente y ella se ajustaba unas gafas de sol al rostro.

–¡Claro!… ¡Santísima Granger quiere a todos los obreros para poder presumir mejor sus logros!... listilla asquerosa. –Masticó Pansycomo no queriendo la cosa mientras Millicent asentía desde su asiento; Padma se volvió haciendo girar su bata por todo lo amplio de su dimensión, en oleadas que hicieron que más de tres se volvieran a mirar interesados, se dejó caer las gafas a la punta de la nariz y empezó con su pregón.

–Pansy, no te lo diré de nuevo, no me obligues a hablar de esto como tu jefa y no como tu amiga… ese tipo de comentarios malintencionados contra Hermione…

–Lo sé, Padma, lo sé… ese tipo de comentarios en los oídos incorrectos me van a costar el empleo, ¡lo sé! –Pansy dio un tirón tal a su bolso y salió con unas zancadas que denotaban tanta rabia que ni Millicent niPadma supieron cómo reaccionar. –Pero dime tú qué lógica tiene que tu mejor coordinadora pueda quedarse sin empleo por decir una verdad al menos en la vida… ¡Granger no es mejor que yo, Padma! –Pansy no escuchó nada de lo que dijeron, se tiró a los casilleros a pasos apresurados, no porque huyera, sino porque quería estar sola; al cabo de unos metros, un elfo le ofreció más té y hubo de rechazarlo con un gesto displicente, mientras dejaba la toalla mojada en un cesto para tal propósito y colgaba su bolso en el casillero, mientras se despojaba del traje de baño dejando que una toalla mágica la envolviera, no podía dejar de rumiar su coraje.

Así que tenía que poner cara bonita y aguantarse el ir esa noche a la ceremonia de premiación para Hermione Granger, la excelsa Jefa del Departamento de Aurores… ¡basura!, cualquiera dirigiría esa oficina con la misma eficiencia que la zopenca de Granger, pero a todo mundo le gustaba fingir que no podía nadie más, hacer la misma labor que uno de los tres héroes inmortales; por el pasillo hacia los baños evitó la mirada de todos, no quería dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni quería que nadie notara su molestia, el fastidio en su rostro, algunas le dedicaron sonrisas burlonas, ¿de qué se preocupaba de que alguien le hablara?, la verdad es que no había personaje más odiado o menos considerado en todo el mundo mágico inglés que ella… ¿por qué?, ¡simple!, porque nadie parecía poder olvidar que fue ella la única con los ovarios para sugerir entregar a Potter aquella noche en Hogwarts, pero sí podían todos olvidar que el imbécil pelirrojo de Weasley, abandonó el trío y pasó media carrera contra Voldemort buscándolos por todos lados.

Pansy Parkinson. ¿Quién era hoy día, Pansy Parkinson?, la simple administradora de una de las oficinas de más poca monta del Ministerio, Jefa Adjunta de la Sub Coordinación de Industrialización Mágica… en pocas palabras, a Pansy le tocaba conversar con los miembros de otros organismos gubernamentales extranjeros, sobre la mejor forma de que el mercantilismo y la industrialización muggle no afectara al mundo mágico; se podría decir que hacía su trabajo de la mejor manera, era eficiente, eficaz, cumplida y dedicada, podían preguntárselo a sus últimos tres novios: DracoMalfoy,DracoMalfoy… y Draco Malfoy, que la habían botado cada vez por lo mismo: _Pones más atención a tu oficina que a mí… ¡¿o es que acaso es más importante el maldito calentamiento global que yo?!... ¡Te estás volviendo una maldita muggle obstinada!, ¡y te burlabas de la sangre sucia de Granger, ja, hasta ella me pone más atención hoy día que tú!_

Ni siquiera quería recordar lo que había pensado cuando le soltó aquello a la cara, pero sí recordaba bien el calorcito en su mano y el hormigueo posterior a la bofetada, ese lo recordaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al momento que encontraba una regadera sola, abría la cortina, se quitaba la toalla y se metía; mientras se despojaba del frío del agua de la alberca que ya tenía mucho tiempo sobre su cuerpo y se deslizaba dentro del agua caliente dejando que le golpeara la espalda y la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en que la reunión sería un momento para reencontrarse con Malfoy. Y no quería verlo ni en pintura. Por eso evitaba a toda costa cualquier oficina a la que los Malfoy hubieran hecho alguna cuantiosa donación, nada más le faltaba estar arreglando un asunto y que el muy bastardo se asomara por alguno de los cuadros de su familia, para mofarse con su asqueroso y flaco rostro de ella, clavando esos ojos grises que la hacían hervir; empezó a restregarse todo el cuerpo con muy mala gana y más fuerza de la debida con la esponja y el jabón, concentrándose en esas partes que alguna vez el rubio había besado.

–Pones más atención a tu oficina que a mí… ¡ja!... patético chiquillo mimado y obstinado… –Murmuraba mientras escuchaba la regadera de al lado que se cerraba, la del otro lado de su muro de azulejo abrirse y a alguien que, parecía, la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de sus dedos y jabón de barra. -…ridículo fanático de los anillos de platino y las putas sábanas de seda. –Masculló entre dientes mientras sentía que ya le ardían las ingles de tanto frotarse, pero seguía sintiéndose tan incómoda con la idea de pensar que lo vería por la noche que hasta se le secaba la boca. –Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy… maldito seas mil veces… ni siquiera por todo lo que te he dado… infeliz egocéntrico malcriado. –Escupió al azulejo delante de su cara mientras soltaba de un golpe la esponja, el jabón y sus hombros y se quedó ahí, dejando que con el agua jabonosa se le fuera la ira, se le fuera la histeria, se le fuera la frustración, que tristemente descubría para sí misma que era demasiada; dejó que cada lágrima que no derramaba en público se le escapara ahorita, cuando ni ella podría identificarlas, permitió que se le escaparan los sollozos cerrando los ojos para no verse, con los labios rojos de presión ahora temblorosos de tanto llorar; tras un largo minuto que le parecieron mil, cerró el agua caliente y dejó que la helada fluyera descontrolada.

Sentía que los hombros se le endurecían de frío, que cada músculo se le estaba haciendo correoso pero no se salió, quería estar bien alerta cuando se diera la vuelta, porque cualquiera que la viera ahí con los ojos llorosos la creería a ella, Pansy _EntregaHéroes_ Parkinson, una cobarde a la que se le puede dar pulla en el baño de un gimnasio; cuando dejó de sentir el frío y en su lugar detecto cierto adormecimiento en las extremidades, cerró las llaves, jaló la toalla de su ganchillo y se enredó en ella, sacó los pies al aire del baño, y ya en el pasillo entre las regaderas se empezó a quitar el exceso de agua con cuidado, concienzudamente, mirándose los tobillos… las pantorrillas… mientras se secaba entre las piernas con el cuidado de un especialista alzó la cara hacia el extremo del pasillo, vio a un par de chicas abandonar los baños, dos elfos que corrían tras ellas llevándoles sus bolsos, y casi en seguida distinguió la figura de Padma que cruzaba rumbo a la puerta seguida de una Millicent que con el cabello empapado, debía seguir peleando por permiso para faltar a la reunión de la noche.

Volvió la cara al suelo, un elfo le tendía una toalla más, le entregó con rápido movimiento la que tenía puesta viendo con diversión que cerraba sus ojos azorado, se envolvió en la otra y lo echó con una mirada furiosa, el pequeño echó a correr y a pocos metros dio un plop y se desvaneció; repasó con la toalla seca los dedos de sus pies, apoyada la cadera contra el muro recubierto de un azulejo impoluto, una nube de vapor salió de una regadera más allá y en seguida una chiquilla de no más de trece años, salió corriendo del baño gritando "Ya voy", entonces volvió la cara al sitio del que había salido la nube de vapor y distinguió cierto movimiento en la cortina de la regadera, un cadencioso meneo de la tela plástica, clara y gruesa, un lento devenir de curvas que dejaban ver y luego no ver.

Eso avivó su curiosidad.

Distinguió un par de piernas, pantorrillas perfectamente delineadas que servían de rampa al agua hirviente según se podía ver, la nube de vapor se elevaba por el espacio reducido de aquella regadera, pero siguiéndolo alcanzó a distinguir unos muslos firmes, definidos al punto de ver el sombreado que deja la tensión del músculo en la piel firme fuente de cascada, la cortina volvió a traicionarle y dejó de ver por agónicos segundos la figura delante de sus ojos y cuando regresóla vista, sintió que una roca de tres toneladas le caía en el estómago, caliente y pesada, helada después, áspera; aquel vientre delineado por la curvatura suave de la luz dejaba ver algunas marcas del trabajo duro del ejercicio diario, la espuma que caía sedosa por la hendidura gentil del ombligo besaba voluptuoso un sombreado apenas dado por la cortina y el juego de luz del lugar, y apenas más arriba la sombra y luego el borde de unos senos tortuosamente sutiles, graciosos de tan infantiles, pero dulces… dulcísimos… saliva…

Cortina. Aire en sus pulmones.

Ahogo.

Estaba de espaldas y veía su melena empapada cayendo sobre los hombros donde podía apreciar el sombreado de la clavícula algo más allá, las manos arriba alzando el torso perfecto, delgado, curiosamente moldeado como con tientos de artista, el rostro vuelto a la pared y las manos que van a bajar y se está volviendo, con la boca abierta bebiéndose el agua de la regadera, las pestañas pegadas unas con otras, la nariz al viento y un mechón acuoso de cabello cayendo por su frente, deslizándose hacia su nariz, su labio superior, su mentón; con los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos que escurren el agua que hierve saliendo de la regadera y vuelve a hervir cuando la toca, los labios que cierran y abren y beben y dejan correr el agua, que entra a la boca y acaricia la lengua… y todo hierve, Pansy… y todo hierve cuando distingues los mechones castaños y ondulosos, incendiados y el calor rebota de la piedra en tu estómago hacia tu garganta cerrada y mientras miras, ya sin recelo y también con la boca abierta que la que se está duchando es…

–¡Hey Parkinson, que las regaderas no son eternas! –Grita un imbécil a su espalda, y siente la mano helada sobre su piel y el sonrojo que sube hasta las mejillas, con la velocidad de un pez que huye por su vida y sin saber cómo ni porqué, ha dado un salto de nuevo a la regadera y envuelta en toalla y todo ha abierto la llave del agua helada y se ha vuelto a empapar… y escupe aire como máquina descompuesta contra el azulejo, como si se le fuera la vida en impulsar aquella agua fría que en contraste con la de la otra regadera no quiere que se quede dentro de sus labios, y sólo puede pensar…

 _Merlín que no me haya visto… que no me haya visto… Merlín hazla ciega, por amor de Minerva y todos los dioses… ¡Hazla ciega!_

* * *

 ** _Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias_**


	2. Amantes fáciles

_Saludos a los que leen, gracias, en serio gracias por pasarse por acá, los que me conocían antes de esta historia, por volver a lo que hago… y los que no, bienvenidos._

 _Espero poder dar el ancho en este nuevo voto de confianza de su parte, como saben, los personajes no son míos, la canción tampoco, pertenecen a sus autores, yo sólo los uso y me entretengo con ello…_

 _Gracias, quédense. Esta historia, como todo lo que hago, es para ti, que no sabes, pero que sé… yo te sé, y con eso me conformo. Siempre._

* * *

 _"Easy lover…"_

Blanco, el azulejo es blanco pulcrísimo delante de su rostro, tiene las manos a cada lado del reflejo difuso de su cara en aquella superficie lisa y mojada, siente la toalla pegada al cuerpo a fuerza de humedad y casi está segura, con cada trago de saliva que da, que puede sentir cierto hormigueo entre las piernas, ahí donde la humedad de la toalla y del agua helada de la regadera no alcanza a llegar y a reconfortarla; se la quita y la deja caer con un golpe acuoso y pesado, esta vez el frío ya le ha invadido del todo y se siente mejor, despejada, muy despierta y alerta y cae en cuenta de que ha cometido una completa idiotez.

–¿A qué viene esta estupidez? –Murmura mientras mira a uno y otro lado dentro de aquella regadera y recuerda aquello de que no son eternas, así que se da la media vuelta y tiende la mano fuera de ella, esperando que un elfo, como hace poco tiempo, le alcance una toalla, cosa que ocurre casi al instante; mientras vuelve a cerrar el agua, mientras vuelve a envolverse en otra toalla tibia y reconfortante, se sale de la regadera sacudiéndose los pies, concentrada con la mirada al piso, viendo la forma de secárselos lo antes posible para poder irse a los vestidores pronto, está ahí parada a medio pasillo obstruyendo el paso, escucha a personas que la evitan, algunos con resoplidos incómodos porque no quieren hablarle, ella mira a otro lado y se agacha en una danza de giros cabizbajos, extraña y cómica para quien pudiera detenerse a contemplarla un rato, pero nadie lo hace.

Al fin logra secarse los dedos de los pies recargada en un muro y un elfo llega presto ofreciéndole un par de sandalias secas que ella pronto se mete como un guante, echa a andar con las manos en la cabeza, sacudiéndose el cabello con violenta emoción, la toalla prendida con un sencillo atoro de la punta casi bajo la axila izquierda, intentando comprender el recuerdo de lo que vio en la regadera, luchando por dilucidar por qué la intrigó y llamó tanto la atención; cuando compartes habitación en Hogwarts con un montón de chicas de tu misma casa, no es raro encontrarte con alguna desnuda, es más, es el pan nuestro de cada día, pocas hablan de ello fuera del Colegio, vamos, ni siquiera dentro del Colegio se habla de eso, porque es tan normal como entrar al baño, así que no tiene por qué hacerse un escándalo si sales de la ducha y te topas con alguna compañera medio desnuda, ¡incluso totalmente desnuda!

Creía poder recordar con algo de esfuerzo el cuerpo desnudo a los doce años de Millicent… incluso como que tenía un vago recuerdo de aquellas piernas anchas suyas a eso de los diecisiete, así que no podía hacer mayor aspaviento de haber visto a una mujer desnuda en el gimnasio aquella mañana y sin embargo, había algo, una cosa diferente; estaba sentada secándose por quinta vez los dedos de los pies, era particularmente empeñosa y obsesiva con esas cosas, cuando alcanzó a distinguir que la uña de su meñique derecho tenía un ligero piquito que se atoraba en la ropa, así que buscó la varita en su bolso para remediarlo con un encantamiento simple, apenas había movido los labios un poco y despedido un atisbo de luz rosada para ver caer el trocito de uña, cuando escuchó unos pasos lentos que se acercaban.

No le gustaba que hubiera otras personas en la misma zona que ella mientras se cambiaba, así que se incorporó lo antes posible, se fue hacia el extremo más alejado de la puerta y buscó dentro de su bolso de gimnasio la ropa que se iba a poner: pantalones negros entubados que envolverían con elegante sensualidad sus caderas y largas piernas, blusa blanca ligera de algodón egipcio, de mangas amplias y cordones al cuello, escote oval hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, un hermoso sostén de encaje ligero y delicado, casi transparente en su sedosidad, las bragas eran cortas y hacían juego adornadas del mismo finísimo encaje. Se metió en el vestidor de puertas cortas, no le importaba realmente que alguien pudiera verle las pantorrillas mientras se vestía, los pasos un segundo antes lejanos se hicieron presentes en la misma habitación y alcanzó de reojo a distinguir la figura que entraba a otro de los vestidores con una enorme toalla roja sosteniéndole la melena tremenda sobre la cabeza; la roca que durante la ducha helada se había desaparecido de su estómago, parecía haber decidido regresar e instalársele en una zona de la tripa que no existía en ningún dibujo de anatomía.

Tomó de entre su ropa el frasco de crema corporal que solía usar con diligente costumbre y se concentró en untar cada parte de su piel con cuidado, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia en otro de los vestidores junto a ella, no quería hacer caso y no iba a hacerlo, pero se sentía nerviosa, alterada, incluso llegó a escapársele el frasco de las manos y casi hacerse pedazos en el suelo; entonces alguien empezó a tararear, era ella, tarareando en algún sitio mientras se vestía y por extraño que parezca, Pansy empezó a sentirse cómoda y se descubrió perdida en aquel sonido casi afable y cotidiano, y mientras escuchaba aquello, nasal y dulce, acabó de hidratarse, deslizó por sus brazos los tirantes de su sostén y con un movimiento de dedos lo abrochó usando magia, con sus dedos gentiles y largos acomodó las copas levantándose el busto, se retiró algunos cabellos cortos y delgados que se le adherían a la piel apenas húmeda todavía y sonriendo a medias mientras seguía oyéndola, ya no tararear, sino canturrear por lo bajo una melodía que no conocía.

Ya se agachaba para pasar su pie derecho por dentro de su ropa interior, cuando creyó escuchar que hablaban del otro lado, que alguien más venía a la misma sección donde ambas se cambiaban, pero pasaron de largo como por obra divina y lo agradeció especialmente, cuando descubrió que ella también había notado la presencia y había callado, esperando a que aquellos intrusos se quedaran o se fueran; deslizar la prenda suave aquella cuesta arriba por sus piernas, mientras le escuchaba canturrear le hacía sonreír, sin saber por qué se dio cuenta de que estaba vistiéndose para esa voz del otro lado de la habitación, se sentía tranquila y relajada y mientras se abotonaba la blusa y hacía un coqueto moño con los listones del cuello, mientras cerraba las mangas abombadas entorno a sus delgadas muñecas y metía los faldones de la blusa dentro de sus pantalones ajustados para acentuar su esbelta figura; se miró al espejo que había tenido todo el tiempo a su espalda y se vio, sonreía sin saber bien a bien qué lo causaba, pero se sentía bien.

Escuchó un suave "shhh" proveniente del otro vestidor y un aroma especiado llenó el ambiente, era un perfume diferente, creía no haberlo olido nunca antes y eso la hizo sentirse extraña, ¿cuántas veces se habrían topado antes por la oficina, el Colegio, la vida, y nunca había notado su perfume?, se reprendió a sí misma por intentar recuperar el recuerdo de un gesto íntimo que ambas jamás tendrían; sujetó por su parte su botella de perfume, ella no usaba aerosol para aplicarlo, puso su dedo índice en la boca de la pequeña y alargada botella y le dio vuelta con cuidado, con la yema húmeda se acarició detrás de las orejas en una línea firme que le bajó hasta el cuello rumbo a la garganta, repitió en cada lado y luego lo hizo también para deslizar su dedo desde la garganta hasta el centro de sus pechos que con ropa habían adquirido una elevación de impacto. Mientras colocaba dos puntos más de perfume, uno en cada muñeca, escuchó que un par de zapatos eran colocados en el suelo, parecían tacos altos y delgados, pero no quiso ahondar en ello, por su parte tenía que salir ya del vestidor, ir a su bolso y calzarse, al ajustarse el reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y torció la boca con disgusto, estaba pasándola muy bien.

Salió y fue a buscar sus zapatos altos, sentada de espaldas a la otra que había dejado de tararear pero no por ello de emitir aquella relajante aura, Pansy se calzó y empezó a peinarse; la melena corta le entornaba la cara resaltando sus delgados rasgos, la nariz abotagada como siempre, perruna, parecía estar concentrada en oler algo en sus manos cuando la otra dejó el vestidor; un escalofrío la recorrió entera y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para obligarse a no alzar la cara de lo que estaba haciendo, a diferencia suya, su compañera de vestidores ya estaba completamente lista, así que echó a andar hacia la salida colgándose la mochila de piel café caoba al brazo, Pansy tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, fingía que retiraba cabello de su cepillo, pero ya lo había quitado todo y no tenía que más mirar.

–Parkinson. –Hermione Granger saludó como quien no quiere la cosa, apenas en un susurro perceptible, Pansy tardó más de dos segundos en reaccionar y pasarse todo el exceso de saliva de la boca para hablar, cuando lo hizo, muy probablemente Hermione ya no escuchaba.

–Qué tal, Granger. –Innecesario del todo, absurdo por demás; Pansy se quedó ahí mirando a Granger que se alejaba, la vio metida en unos jeans flojos que apenas delineaban su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo tan extraordinario que había visto minutos antes en la regadera; sintió como si la boca del estómago le ardiera, quizá era hambre, arrojó en su bolso el cepillo sin cabello alguno, se pasó la mano de largos dedos por la melena oscurísima y se despeinó-peinó como de costumbre, ante el espejo trazó dos líneas en sus párpados sobre el nacimiento de las pestañas con algo de delineador, apenas una capa sutil de lápiz labial, colgarse el bolso y salir al mundo.

Y no alcanzar a comprender por qué se llevaba tan viva impresión de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Tras la visita al gimnasio, tenía por costumbre meterse en un andador muggle cerca del centro de la ciudad, buscaba una mesa desocupada en algún café, pedía un plato de fruta y hot cakes y una buena taza de café, compraba el periódico muggle si es que no lo tenían a la mano en el lugar y se ponía a leerlo; le gustaba hacer aquello desde que empezó a trabajar en la oficina que ahora dirigía. Alguien se lo había sugerido a broma en una reunión de ex compañeras de Hogwarts: _Deberías mezclarte entre muggles, Pansy… ya sabes, sentirte cómoda entre basura sin magia, ¡digo!, sólo para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo empleo_ ; se lo habían dicho más como una forma de humillación, que como un consejo real, hastiada en principio ignoró el consejo por muchas semanas, pero al cabo de unos meses el trabajo era condenadamente complicado, no entendía la jerga muggle y no soportaba sus costumbres extrañas, hasta que una mañana decidida y endurecida en su cuerpo tenso y asqueado, se paró en un puesto de periódicos y tuvo ese primer contacto.

Para empezar no había sido tan malo, nadie la había mirado ni se había asustado por su vestimenta, y eso la hizo sentirse cómoda; al cabo de unos días de hacer lo mismo, optó por interactuar más, preguntar la hora o algo así y descubrió con sorpresa que los muggles no muerden como alguna vez su abuela se había atrevido a decirle y que de hecho pueden ser hasta amables y educados. Luego, descubrió quizá lo que más le alentó: ¡los muggles no tenían puta idea de quién es Pansy Parkinson y a quién había intentado entregar la noche de la "liberación"!, así que si se reía fuerte en público, nadie volteaba sorprendido para luego hacer un gesto de molestia cuando la reconocían, por el contrario, lo veían normal; si estornudaba y debía llevarse a la nariz un pañuelo para luego tirarlo a algún bote de basura, nadie reaccionaba como si lo Slytherin se pegara por ondas extrañas, y si contoneaba las caderas en algún momento, le miraban con franco y claro deseo, no con la lascivia culposa que algunos usaban en su mundo natal. Y así como así, Parkinson se acostumbró a los sitios muggles, no porque los aceptara o fuera pro-no magia, sino porque en realidad se sentía cómoda y era un sitio en el que no tenía que fingir absolutamente nada.

Mientras encontraba la mesa que iba a ocupar, se fijó en la hora que su reloj marcaba y encontró con sorpresa que tenía un mensaje urgente de la oficina, pues el cristal redondeado de éste lucía azuloso, oscuro; esperó a sentarse en una terraza, dejando su bolso de ejercicio sobre la silla a un lado, para evitar que alguien se pudiera sentir tentado a sentarse (cosa que ya le había pasado), para mirar con más atención. El mesero se acercó rápido y gentil, y tuvo que dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el menú que le ofrecía, pidió unos waffles para variar un poco y repitió en tres ocasiones sus instrucciones de siempre:

–Integrales, nada de mantequilla extra, no jarabe falso o imitación, sólo miel maple natural o de abeja si no la tienen… no leche condensada, no azúcar añadida… si subo un gramo, tú lo pagarás. –La mirada del mesero era ante estas instrucciones amenazadoras seria y nerviosa, porque Pansy conservaba la mala costumbre de sentirse súper poderosa, aunque claro, siendo bruja, ante un muggle, lo era; luego añadió. –Tráeme jugo de naranja, igual, natural, si no tienes entonces que sea leche fresca fría, una taza de café cargado, un plato con fruta, que sea variada… –El mesero empezó a andar asintiendo sin decir palabra, cuando la mirada penetrante de Pansy lo hizo detenerse en sus pasos y volver, porque el dejo perruno de aquel rostro era demasiado para no volver. –… más vale que la fruta tenga mucho rojo, mucho, nada de amarillo, nada de naranja, o frutos rojos o frutos verdes, no quiero otra cosa… ¿entendiste?

Tras dos o tres asentimientos el muchacho desapareció, Pansy miró a su alrededor con cuidado, no quería llamar la atención más de lo debido, con suavidad llevó sus dedos al reloj de pulsera y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno, buscando desprender el diminuto pergamino que se asomaba por un extremo y que le mostraría el mensaje; mientras tiraba suavemente miró a la calle, a la gente que pasaba ajena a sus pensamientos y a su intriga por lo que decía la nota, alcanzó a ver un par de mujeres que compraban fruta en un carro cercano, el día era bonito porque hacía sol, cosa rara, pero hacía sol, más allá unos hombres caminaban apresurados, quizá con prisa de ir a algún lado, oficina, trabajo, quién sabe; volvió a tirar de la nota y cuando la hubo desprendido la leyó con calma, era un recado de Millicent, el proyecto que habían estado preparando con tiempo había sido regresado desde la oficina misma del Ministro de Magia, consideraban sus propuestas arriesgadas y extremas y pedían un análisis y revisión profunda.

Con un suspiró dejó la nota sobre la mesa y soltó un gesto de cansancio, había trabajado semanas enteras en aquel documento, ahora debía volverlo a revisar y pulirlo, no era algo fundamental que ya debiera trabajarse, pero sí un proyecto tan bueno en esencia que significaría darle a su oficina más importancia y quizá a ella… era verdad, sabía el riesgo que implicaba pero igual había preferido meter el proyecto, a quedarse sin hacer nada ahora que existía la posibilidad de abrir mejores y más negocios para los muggles y los magos juntos; un plato ancho y blanco la asustó, tenía delante un delicioso surtido de fresas, moras, frambuesas, así como un grupo de trozos coquetos de melón valenciano, así como unas largas tiras de lo que reconoció como una azucarada y exótica sandía, y mientras se disponía a llevarse unos trozos a la boca miró de nuevo a la calle.

Allá en el fondo, una pareja se tomaba de la mano y reían mirando la bolsa de compras que llevaban, tenían los rostros iluminados por el sol que salía entre las nubes, Pansy se llevó un trozo nuevo de fruta a la boca y les miró sonriendo, mientras su mano viajaba hasta el periódico que el mesero había dejado caer sobre la mesa, cerca del café que humeaba dejándolo su delicioso perfume tan cerca, que deseó beberlo todo pronto; cerró los ojos negando con socarronería mientras pensaba que debía darse prisa, pero que no le interesaba en ese momento realmente hacerlo, que estaba sintiéndose muy bien ahí, en esa silla de herrería y cojín acolchado, que podía oler el puro del hombre en la mesa a dos metros y que se sentía muy viva, muy tranquila, muy plena. Volvió a mirar a la pareja tomada de la mano, una rubia con el cabello en media cola, la otra castaña de grandes ojos, una parecía dispuesta a reírse hasta que se acabara el mundo, la vida, el vacío, la otra lucía fuerte, decidida, y sobria, pero aun así hermosa con los ojos llenos de una luz que a la otra alimentaba.

–Muggles… dos chicas corren enamoradas por la calle… y yo tengo que entretenerme revisando documentos toda la tarde con Millicent… por Merlín. –Tosió mientras volvía a su platón de fruta y miraba con desgano los waffles, aun para variar, no le gustaban demasiado. –Bueno, al menos así no tendré que ir a la estupidez de esta noche con Granger… –Sonrío satisfecha con esa idea mientras tomaba la miel de maple y recubría los waffles, que en el fondo, no le gustaban nada, como tampoco no ir a la cena.

* * *

–Bien, ahora si observas en la página cuarenta y tres, encontrarás todos los porcentajes de la última variación de la bolsa, no es de sorprendernos que con estos números piensen que la cosa esté color hormiga, Pansy–. Millicent dio vuelta a la hoja por quinta vez en los últimos dos minutos, Pansy, pergamino autolimpiable a mano y pluma negra y lápiz rojo entre los dedos, continuaba sacando cuentas y operaciones usando fórmulas que muchos creerían, no era capaz ni de entender.

–Que esos porcentajes no sean favorables, no quiere decir tampoco que sea una catástrofe como ellos creen, Millicent–. Masticaba lo que decía lento, apretándose la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pansy era responsable de muchas cuestiones de poca monta, o al menos eso solía decirse para omitir que nadie le ponía interés a lo que hacía, cuando su oficina lograba algo bueno, era la oficina la que lo hacía, no ella; eran las tristes consecuencias de hablar demasiado y ser lo que ella era: una petulante de primera que nunca aguantaba cerrarse la boca, Pansy tenía que reconocerlo, era una víctima de su propia arrogancia y carácter explosivo. Así que acostumbrada a ser ignorada y pasada por alto, Pansy se enfocaba en lo suyo, hacía las cosas bien, porque eso le gustaba, ponía ahínco en sus labores diarias y procuraba siempre plantearse mejores objetivos.

–A ver Millicent, explícame de nuevo lo de los embarques de la India, ¿qué tiene que ver esa tontería muggle del soccer con que nuestros socios del medio oriente no quieran verme para las negociaciones de agosto? –Tachó dos renglones enteros de la página quince del documento que revisaba, cambió por lo menos cuatro o cinco palabras de la página veinte y reacomodó una serie de términos que le parecían repetitivos; y volvió a algo que tenían que ver de la situación actual de la oficina, porque aunque el proyecto le fuera importante, tenían que seguir trabajando. –Hay que quitar toda la página ocho y la doce se va también.

–Para los muggles el futbol es tan importante como para nosotros el quidditch, Pansy. –Millicent dio un sorbo a su taza de café, mientras su amiga le miraba de reojo con una incredulidad del tamaño de un bola de fuego, a través de sus gafas de montura delgada y figura ovalada que la hacían ver más perruna que nunca _que piensen que muerdo me da más poder._

–Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan cerrar un solo negocio en esos días, es absurdo… sólo un grupo de imbéciles antepone al bienestar de cientos de familias y ventas cuantiosas, un evento deportivo… ¡por Merlín! –Se dio la vuelta en su silla y se sirvió un poco de whisky en un vaso de papel, Millicent soltó una carcajada pero a Parkinson no le hacía gracia, le parecía una real y reverenda estupidez. –No es gracioso, nos están atrasando el trabajo de todo el año, si siguen sin confirmarnos esas negociaciones y peor aún, sin mandarnos los proyectos y contratos… –Dio un trago corto y rápido al líquido dulzón y quemante del vaso, con ganas de apretarlo en la mano con fuerza hasta deformarlo, antes de dar una amenaza inútil.

–Buenos días. –La voz melosa y la cabellera rubia no eran de otro que de Malfoy, y Pansy deseó con abominable necesidad echarlo a palos de su oficina, estaba vuelta contra la pared todavía con el vaso en la mano y lo presionó conteniendo las ganas de ahora sí, en serio, hacerlo incluso pedazos; decidió dar un nuevo trago, ignorando a Millicent que había empezado a apoyar su peso de un pie a otro en clara mueca de incomodidad, en un bailecito ridículo porque todavía tenía la taza de café en las manos.

Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson tenían por esos días una historia complicada, todo mundo sabía por obra y gracia de Zabini, la misma Millicent y algunos más indiscretos, que no habían terminado bien las cosas entre los dos; para empezar Pansy estaba en una edad en que aunque ella no quisiera, lo mejor parecía ser ya el matrimonio, mas Draco estaba en la edad en que lo que quería era salir de juerga, probar suerte mil veces y hacer de todo menos casarse. El asunto habría seguido con cierta estabilidad, de no haber sido por lo ocurrido un sábado del pasado mes de febrero, cuando Parkinson llegó al departamento londinense de Draco, confiada y cotidiana, botella de vino en la mano y coquetos cestos de comida tailandesa en la otra, sólo para encontrarse al novio de ensueño de toda Slytherin empiernado con una chica a la que por poco apuñala con los restos de la botella que hizo pedazos contra el muro; y es que si hubiera sido un revolcón, tal vez lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero aquello no era el acostón de un chico con una chica a la que se encontró en un bar y adornó de licor, no, era el sexo de dos chicos enamorados que se dicen cursilerías, que alargan el momento y todavía le costaba a Pansy quitarse de los oídos los suspiros entrecortados de la chiquilla y la arrastrada y sensual voz del rubio diciendo mimos que a ella nunca, jamás, le había dicho.

–¿Qué quieres? –Se dio la vuelta quitándose las gafas del rostro, ya con el vaso hecho un irregular doblez en la mano izquierda, se quitó los lentes porque detestaba que él la viera así, porque no era parte de la cara de una Parkinson para un Malfoy; desde muy niña la habían preparado para casarse con alguien como él, así que entendía de conservar poses, vestir la ropa adecuada, el lenguaje más indicado. Sonreír como se debe.

–Pensé que te gustaría saber que reservé para que cenemos en el Mnemósine… cangrejo, vino blanco… helado de vainilla con hojuelas de cajeta envinada. –Pansy descruzó la pierna con una lentitud que se pensaría era un intento por seducirlo, complacida quizá por el menú que le ofrecía, pero la verdad es que estaba calculando cada palabra que iba a decir, masticándola y cuidándola, porque entendía que aquello era un último y sagaz intento y no quería caer en él con facilidad, y por irónico que sonara, no quería sólo mandarlo a la mierda con la poca educación con que eso sonaría; Millicent había optado por sentarse en su asiento del otro lado de la oficina, mirando entretenida un concentrado de cifras que Pansy sabía de sobra, no le importaban para nada, sólo quería escuchar y en ello estaba.

–¿Y por qué exactamente querría cenar contigo, Draco? –Preguntó diciendo cada palabra pausada, espaciada, como un maldito robot muggle, sonriendo de lado e inclinando medio cuerpo para apoyar los codos en las rodillas, mostrándole a su contemporáneo el nacimiento de su pecho, ahí donde muchas veces se le habían perdido más que los ojos grises; el rubio rio de lado a lado tomando aquello como una clara señal de reconciliación venidera y casi pudo ver Pansy que respiraba más tranquilo, que se acomodaba en su zona de confort.

–Para arreglar las cosas, Pansy… Te has estado haciendo la difícil. –Tenía la mueca que ponía cuando McGonagall lo reprendía por correr en un pasillo en primer grado, o el gesto displicente que acataba cuando su madre le llamaba la atención luego de encontrarlos juntos metidos en algún armario durante una fiesta en casa; tanto cinismo sólo podía caber dentro de él, era el cuerpo perfecto y adecuado para esas cosas, para la morbosidad, la voluptuosidad, el deseo, el sarcasmo, el cinismo… y tristemente, el desinterés.

–Ve y lleva a Astoria… a mí déjame tranquila. –Volvió a tomar el lápiz rojo que había dejado en la mesa, girándose para apoyar los codos en su escritorio lleno de papeles, y humedeciéndole la punta con su lengua para hacer del rojo algo fuerte y permanente, se enfocó en marcar de nueva cuenta observaciones en lo que tenía enfrente ignorándolo, no quería hablar más con él; Draco tardó apenas dos segundos en llegar hasta ella, darle la vuelta en su silla y apoyar las manos en sus reposabrazos, quedando con su ágil y hermosa nariz delante suyo, se miraron un instante con profundidad, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, pero era diferente, ambos respiraron largo y hondo antes de dedicarse una sonrisa.

Nunca como en aquel momento sintió Pansy por aquel hombre más repudio, pero era el repudio que se siente por el niño que rompe un cristal con su pelota nueva, el de una madre por su primogénito al verlo correr descarriado por la habitación donde charla con amigas, era un repudio suave, casi maternal; Draco sonreía y en la sonrisa había algo tan similar a la intención de seducir que la hizo fruncir el ceño, no, Draco no era un niño que por accidente comete un error, era el hombre que actúa con total desinterés de los sentimientos del otro, era el sujeto al que no le interesa lo que piense la persona que lo ama o lo que le pueda causar a ella… sólo se interesa él mismo.

–¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? –Pansy bajó la mirada a otro lado, no soportaba aquella mirada de acero clavada en sus ojos, aquella pregunta, no podía simplemente hacer como que no había pasado nada, no si lo había escuchado suspirar al oído de esa chiquilla con un aire con el que nunca lo había escuchado suspirar junto a ella; Pansy se concentró en el suelo, se concentró en mirar a un solo punto, al cuadro de piso opaco delante suyo. –Astoria es una aventura, Pansy… una chiquilla deliciosa que me encontré por ahí. –Era el colmo, la forma como había dicho el "deliciosa" su lengua acariciando esa palabra como si le hiciera el amor, no, no era como si le hiciera el amor, era como volvérsela a coger…

Draco no era que estuviera enamorado de la chiquilla, el suspiro y embeleso en la palabra era una farsa, ¡no quería ni a esa nueva aventura!, los ojos se le desorbitaron horrorizados, sintió que la garganta se le secaba… ¡¿es que no había un gramo de sinceridad en aquel hombre?!, podía hacerla rabiar de muchas formas, pero esta… Pansy no lo pensó, fue más rápida incluso que su cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la boca abierta casi rozando con su labio inferior el superior de Draco, él tenía un cierto sonrojo poco habitual en su rostro y los pantalones se le habían alzado apenas un poco por sobre la línea del calcetín, mientras Pansy sostenía con su mano derecha el paquete de su entrepierna con cierta fuerza desmesurada, tan rígida de los músculos de su cuello que pensó que le dolía o le dolería mucho al día siguiente.

–Ve a cogerte a la chiquilla deliciosa, Draco… invítala a cenar para variar, que algo bueno además del sexo obtenga de ti… y no me busques más. –Aquello último lo dijo haciendo que la uña de su índice se alojara duramente en aquel bulto suave y caliente que tenía en la mano y que sentía como contenido, como un animalito a la expectativa; el rubio sonrió alzando las manos con las venas de sus sienes alteradas, como para decir que estaba desarmado y Pansy lo soltó, se levantó de su silla y fue a la puerta. –Ahora si me permites… necesito un café, disculpa que te deje… Millicent, ya regreso. –Y desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a buscarse algo que beber, antes que acabara arruinándolo todavía más, si es que era posible.

* * *

–Cierra tú, Millicent, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. –Llevaba en las manos su maletín y un montón de cartapacios gruesos, repletos de pergaminos que aunque encantados para no ser tan voluminosos eran tantos que apenas podía llevarlos, así que cinco intentos después, seguía sin lograr cerrar como se debe.

–Pansy, te estás tomando a pecho esto de documentar el proyecto, tenemos muchas otras cosas qué hacer como para que le sumes a esto revisar cada convenio que hemos hecho con muggles, ¿no crees? –La ex Slytherin pasó la punta de su varita por sobre la cerradura un par de veces, haciendo círculos sin prestar atención, cerrando con todo lo necesario y viendo a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y casi no había ya aviones de pergamino que dijeran que había aún movimiento por el edificio. –Padma no nos va a perdonar el no haber ido hoy al festejo y por eso precisamente. –Pansy se encogió de hombros sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto.

–Me rechazaron el proyecto argumentando falta de sustento histórico, Millicent… no voy a permitirlo, simplemente no, piensan que porque soy yo, no soy capaz de darle forma a mi documento... piensan que... –No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero la mirada de su compañera le decía que entendía, siempre la habían creído hueca, sosa, estúpida; hoy era una buena empleada, capacitada y eficaz, no iba a dejar que la pusieran de lado porque su proyecto había sido débil en algún punto. –… voy a perfeccionarlo y a presentarlo de nuevo en unas semanas, verás que no podrán rechazarlo, ambas sabemos que la idea es buena, que nos conviene a todos.

–Es cierto. –No dijo nada más, ambas seguían caminando rumbo a los elevadores, Pansy hasta el tope de cosas en las manos que apenas le dejaban dar un paso, la otra apenas con su bolso de piel de boa en el brazo; al llegar a los elevadores, Millicent se detuvo nerviosa en la puerta y miró a su compañera como esperando que le dijera algo, al fin se atrevió a hablar. –Se suponía que iríamos a beber algo con las otras si no íbamos al evento de Padma, ¿recuerdas?

No, no recordaba, se le había olvidado por completo producto de la estúpida idea de demostrar que era mejor de lo que pensaban, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza desde el rincón al que la relegaban las carpetas y documentos, Millicent asintió entendiendo el asunto y no dijo nada más; cuando el elevador se abrió y Pansy dio un paso dentro, Bulstrode se detuvo sin atreverse a seguirla, Pansy se dio la vuelta y atinó a alzar la cara como en un saludo indirecto.

–Anda, pásenla bien. –Murmuró desde su trinchera documental y dejó que la reja del elevador se cerrara entre las dos, todavía mientras descendía distinguió los pies enormes y fuertes de su amiga y creyó oír la suela de su zapato deslizarse mientras daba vuelta a él para retomar el camino hacia otro lado; suspiró una vez sola en el pequeño compartimiento metálico, había dos avioncitos que flotaban sobre su cabeza, uno era curiosamente rosado y despedía un aroma dulzón, buscó recargarse en el muro a su espalda cuando escuchó un pequeño gritillo de dolor y al volverse se encontró con un elfo, delgado y macilento que le miraba. – ¡Qué diablos, no te he visto!

–Señorita Parkinson, mil disculpas… mil disculpas, señorita Parkinson. –Repitió mientras ella se volvía al frente, ignorando al ser indefenso que seguía murmurando disculpas y lloriqueando, porque era obvio que quizá le hubiera herido con su tacón.

–Basta, basta, yo tuve la… ha sido sin querer. –Dijo para callarlo de una vez sin llegar a ser demasiado accesible, cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo por fin avanzar hasta las chimeneas, pasó de largo sin ver en qué dirección iba el enano enclenque, de hecho jamás notó que la seguía mirando, que vigilaba sus pasos con interés; una vez dentro de la chimenea pronunció su dirección y nada más aparecer en la sala de su pequeño y acogedor departamento y escuchar el suave maullido de su gato negro, Pansy pudo respirar tranquila, por un brevísimo instante.

–Eres una sensual rata de biblioteca. –Susurró una voz pastosa a su oído, rozándole la oreja con unos labios húmedos y trémulos, el escalofrío que la recorrió hizo que deseara con todas sus fuerzas una mesa delante suyo para dejar sus cosas, al momento esta apareció y pudo soltarlo todo; nada más dejar las cosas sobre ella, nada más sentir sus manos libres pudo escuchar una respiración que parecía relajarse y casi en seguida una mano delgada y hábil que se filtraba por su estómago, siguiendo las costuras de la camisa que llevaba fajada, metiéndose por el borde de su pantalón ajustado.

Aquellos dedos expertos desabotonaron el pantalón y se filtraron por toda su orilla haciendo que se deslizara abajo, la boca antes parlanchina se había ido hasta su nuca y dejaba una larga, tibia y húmeda caricia por su cuello, deteniéndose de vez en cuando por el nacimiento de su cabello, subiendo de pronto a modo de lengua desde la nuca y hasta el origen de su oreja izquierda; llevó las manos a las que le abordaban, a las que ya bajaban aguerridas y firmes por su vientre, levantando en su camino la camisa y encontrando el encaje de su ropa interior, los dedos usaron las uñas arregladas que portaban y levantaron aquel borde y sin mesura se internaron dentro de la prenda hasta alcanzar por un breve y tortuoso instante su intimidad que amenazaba con humedecerse, hasta que lo aferró por las muñecas y tiró de ellas empujándolo con sus codos con tanta fuerza que lo oyó soltar un ahogo.

–¡Qué demonios intentas! –Dio un paso lejos de él, empujando la mesa llena de papeles y sacó la varita de su bolsillo, con el pantalón abierto, con la blusa desfajada, con el corazón en la garganta de la impresión, de la excitación y el coraje.

–Pequeña… ¿por qué te enojas?... el jueguito en tu oficina me dejó muy caliente, Pansy. –Draco le tendía las manos, la miraba como si aquello hubiera sido un chiste, como si se tratara de una bromita de todos los días.

–Te juro, Draco, que si vuelves a decirme pequeña, te corto la garganta. –Tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara pero le quedaba poquito de amor por él, aunque fuera una pizca todavía y no podía creer que viniera a querer agarrar esa y exprimirla.

–Pansy, amor… ¿qué ocurre? –Era el colmo, era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento y no lo pensó, dio un tajo con la varita y dejó que saliera lo que tuviera que salir; Draco se llevó la mano al rostro tras un latigazo estrepitoso que hizo al gato salir corriendo a meterse bajo la cama.

Cuando Draco se volvió a verla, la mirada deseosa se la había borrado y en su lugar estaba la rabiosa que Pansy conocía bien, le vio también el sonrojo que le corría desde la zona del golpe hacia todo el resto de la cara, cuando se quitó las manos el cardenal era enorme, una raya amoratada y roja desde la línea del rostro del lado inferior derecho y hasta el tabique, donde parecía casi abierta, ennegrecida; Pansy apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza que podría haberla roto, y él se enderezó cuan alto era, más bello que nunca, más elegante y fiero que lo que ella alguna vez recordaría.

–Intenté volver, Pansy… no podrás decir que no intenté volver. –Masculló y al hablar le notó que el labio superior se le había hinchado a reventar.

–Venir a querer meterte a mi cama no es volver… ir y acostarte con ella no es volver… ¡yo sólo te pedí amor! –No quería decir eso, no quería confesarlo, pero se le salió cuando él quiso justificarse de forma tan absurda; el rubio inclinó la cabeza, y Parkinson vio con horror que estaba sonriendo, lo siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y se inclinaba por un puñado de polvos flu; no dijo nada, pero no dejó de apuntarle con la varita, espero a que le dijera algo, él se inclinó y se dispuso a entrar.

–¿Amor a la mujer más fácil de mi generación? –Sonreía todavía mientras arrojaba los polvos y las llamas se tornaban verdes, haciéndolo resplandecer como un demonio; en las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos, Pansy lo veía como a un jodido monstruo verde resplandeciente, jodidamente hermoso. –A las mujeres fáciles… a las amantes fáciles, nunca se les da amor, Pansy… nunca.

Vio desaparecer su figura en el verdor intenso, le quemaban los ojos las llamas y aún así se quedó mirando hasta que el fuego se murió, entonces Pansy comprendió que no importaba si comía entre muggles para sentirse mejor, tampoco si se vestía escuchando un dulce tararear… sus viejos demonios siempre la iban a perseguir.

A dondequiera que fuera.


	3. Necesito un amigo

_**Qué alegría volver por estos lados, ya saben, la letra de la canción de las Spice Girls, sí muy noventera, responde al nombre de Too Much; la historia es sólo uno de mis muchos intentos por sacar lo que está dentro.**_

 _ **Ojalá les guste, créditos a mi Beta, creo que es acá TBylil, y por supuesto a Setsuna_zazu, que cumplió años hace poco y también le da sus estirones de orejas al texto cada que puede…**_

 _ **En fin, todo suyo y que lo disfruten, agradeceré horrores que comenten**_

* * *

 _I need a friend..._

Un montón de llamas esmeraldas brotaron como manos alargadas de la chimenea, mientras hacía ejercicios de algo que los muggles llamaban _yoga_ y que estaba intentando desde hacía unas semanas para relajarse y pensar un poco menos; tendida sobre un tapetillo de lana color canela y enfundada en un ajustado conjunto de color oscuro, ignoró un rato aquella presencia, pero al cabo de dos saludos al sol más y de algunas tablas que hicieron sudar su cuerpo deliciosamente, optó por dejarse de tonterías e ir a ver de qué se trataba. Estiró su espalda a plenitud, respiró largamente, buen rato y con un ritmo constante, llegando a un punto en el que en serio, de verdad podía llevar su mente más allá del estrés anterior; finalmente dejó el tapete sintiéndose más ligera que cuando empezó y pasó su mano por sobre el pelaje brillante del gato que la había estado observando desde la mesa de la cocina, Roar le miró con sus profundos ojos verdes como si lo hubiera interrumpido en la disertación del siglo, Pansy le arrugó la nariz y lo gruñó haciendo que bostezara, luego se di vuelta burlona y siguió su camino.

Sobre la alfombra, dejando un horrendo manchón de hollín, estaba una caja de archivo con varios documentos dentro, se inclinó y metió la mano, había un sobre con una apretada y fuerte caligrafía, era de Padma; abrió el sobre esperando lo peor, seguramente iban a despedirla por tomarse dos días de descanso, dos días en que sabía ya medio mundo debía conocer lo del asunto con Draco, quizá no lo que ocurrió en su casa, pero sí lo que había pasado en la oficina. Esperaba encontrar algo malo, peor que un vociferador dentro, así que de antemano se aseguró de pensar que era su nota de despido, se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y carraspeando sacó la nota de adentro; al desdoblarla, sintió un buen presentimiento y eso le intrigó más todavía, así que mejor se puso a leer con atención.

 _Pansy:_

 _Sé que lo que menos quieres ahora es salir de casa, lo entiendo, así que para que nadie diga que no estás haciendo nada y que te protejo demasiado, te envío esto; tu escritorio se ha estado llenando de papeles, diré que pasaste por todo esto temprano, así que por favor, avanza en tus pendientes, reúnete con algunas personas, procura resolver asuntos de la oficina lo antes posible y no dejes que se te acumule el trabajo._

 _Sé tú y nos vemos pronto. Por favor, pasa a la oficina cuando puedas y finge que te tengo muy ocupada, a nadie le vendrá mal ver tu rostro enfurruñado una mañana de estas, incluso Millicent está preocupada; sal y vuelve, no lo vale._

 _Padma._

 _No lo vale_. Volvió a leer la línea final y se llevó las piernas al pecho, apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas, suspiró mientras volvía a recordar las palabras de Draco, ya ni siquiera podía llorarlas, el que Draco pensara lo que todos los demás ya pensaban, no era una gran novedad; se llevó el índice y el medio izquierdo a la ceja y masajeó con cuidado buscando distraerse, su ausencia a estas alturas ya habría sido notada no sólo en el trabajo, sino también en el gimnasio, en su zona de comida, en el bar con las amigas, ya debían estar empezando a preguntarse por lo que había pasado. Y si Draco se había aparecido por algún sitio con el cardenal en pleno rostro…

Sacudió la cabeza haciendo que el cabello se le revolviera por todo lo alto y se dejó caer sobre su sillón, cerró los ojos y se puso a respirar profundo, haciendo vanos intentos por distraerse, al cabo de un rato resolvió que no lo iba a lograr, que ni todo el silencio, ni todo el encierro iba a lograr que se le quitara la preocupación; al incorporarse y volver a ver la caja con documentos, resolvió que Padma era un genio, así que fue y sacó los primeros pergaminos que su manos tocaron, los puso sobre la mesilla de la sala y empezó a mirar con atención, nada realmente parecía interesante, de un tajo y con dos o tres anotaciones rápidas, resolvió algunos casos sin siquiera sudar. Siguió con un montón de pergaminos enrollados, algunos eran asuntos que merecían revisiones más precisas y largas, esas las fue acumulando a un lado en la mesa de centro, luego abrió unas tres o cuatro cartas, una la hizo preocuparse profundamente, la otra le sacó una risa histérica. Los asuntos de la oficina a veces eran tan aburridos como absorbentes, era lo mismo de todos los días. Excepto…

–Yo he visto esto antes –. Era un avioncito de papel, pero no de los comunes que vuelan por todo el Ministerio llevando pendientes, este era distinto, rosado y hasta donde podía percibir, perfumado; no se atrevía a tomarlo en sus manos porque eso del papel de color para asuntos de oficina era muy poco común y había escuchado antes que sólo ciertas personas lo usaban, en particular una que le causaba creciente irritación. Era un singular ejemplar de fémina bruja, usaba aretes de vegetales, casi siempre frescos y diminutos, como encogidos por magia, aunque luego aclaraba que no, que los buscaba en los mercados muggles con esas particulares características; llevaba enormes faldas de muchos tipos de tela, gruesa, delgada, brillante, opaca, se paseaba por los pasillos del Ministerio con la varita clavada sobre la oreja, como si de una pluma se tratara y sonreía a todos lados con emoción.

En una ocasión, Pansy y aquella joven extraña habían compartido el mismo salón en una convención de trabajadores del Ministerio, era un recuerdo incómodo y fastidioso, tenía otros del Colegio, pero ninguno como aquel y al pasar su memoria por esa experiencia desagradable, también se le vino una conversación a la mente.

– _¿Entonces crees que este tipo de cosas, tendrían mucha popularidad entre los muggles, no? –Lovegood se le quedó mirando con vivos ojos azules, mientras Pansy asentía dando un suave sorbo a su copa de vino, estaban en una recepción rodeadas de gente, la primera metida en un vestido amarillo limón con un sombrero que llevaba incluidas mariposas que planeaban por sobre la cabeza de su portadora alegremente, la segunda enfundada en un vestido de sirena impecablemente negro, porque ella era de usar negro siempre._

– _Sortilegios Weasley tienen futuro entre el público no mágico, suelen ser muy receptivos con lo que no entienden y remedian su confusión ante lo mágico con el argumento de que es ciencia muy elevada para ellos y muchos creen en lo "sobrenatural" sin cuestionarlo… lo he propuesto un par de veces en la oficina, revisar el inventario de los pelirrojos y ver qué podemos llevar al mercado muggle sería un acierto… arriesgado, pero un acierto. –Pansy había vuelto a dar un sorbo a su bebida y Luna Lovegood tras un instante de ensoñada reflexión, se volvió a mirarla con clara emoción._

– _Eso quiere decir que El Quisquilloso sería perfecto para algunos muggles, ¿no lo crees?... tenemos temas que la comunidad no mágica debe conocer y que a ellos les abriría los ojos, ¡son cosas fundamentales para cualquier ser vivo, Pansy! –Sin saber cómo era posible, la bebida que estaba por pasar por su garganta se le atoró como si fuera algo sólido, un instante después supo que no era el vino el que se le había atravesado, era la risa que la propuesta le había causado._

– _Claro, claro… cualquier día de estos deberías proponerlo a mi oficina._ – _Y así habían pasado a otra cosa sin darle mayor importancia, o al menos eso había hecho Pansy, porque Luna siguió preguntando cosas con insistencia inusual cada vez que veía la oportunidad._

–No puede ser –. Pansy no podía creerlo, debía ser ese el motivo del avión de pergamino, ni tarda ni perezosa desarmó el objeto aquel respetando los dobleces y un aroma de fresa y canela le golpeó la nariz casi con una nube de color que la hizo echarse atrás con asco. –Merlín… dame fuerzas.

Leyó cuidadosamente el documento, era una propuesta bien hecha y redactada sobre la posibilidad de que _El Quisquilloso_ ampliara sus alcances desde el mundo mágico inglés directo al no mágico inglés, aunque el texto estaba hecho en un tono afable y desenfadado, Pansy le vio de trasfondo fundamentos legales e históricos que ella ya habría querido para su proyecto recién rechazado; todavía leyendo el pergamino se fue caminando hasta su habitación y por arte de magia hizo salir su ropa y disponer todo para darse un baño, mientras leía y leía y cada vez le parecía más y más viable el proyecto de Lovegood, incluso por sobre el secreto mágico y un montón de leyes y normas que estaban hechas para no ser rotas. Se estaba dando un baño caliente, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no podía haber mejor distractor para su ausencia de la oficina y de todo lo demás, que decir que estaba trabajando con Luna, con la consentida del trío dorado; una sonrisa casi malvada le llenó la cara, era el plan perfecto, no había modo de que no funcionara.

Todavía con el cabello escurriendo fue hasta su mesilla y escribió la carta, que envío por lechuza hasta la casa de los Lovegood, en ella se citaba con Luna para aquella tarde-noche, el sitio sería público y podrían platicar donde les vieran y de un tema de trabajo, de hecho se había atrevido a proponer que cenaran juntas; al terminar aquella carta, se le vino la idea de escribir a su madre, porque estaba segura que ya sabría lo ocurrido, pero con desenfado se deshizo de la idea antes que echara raíces, muy por el contrario, en lugar de ponerse a escribir cartas para quienes estuvieran preocupados por ella, fue directo a su guardarropa y volvió a sacar un montón de ropa como era su costumbre para cualquier cita de trabajo, apenas le daba tiempo de hacer algunas cosas y así irse directo a la reunión con Luna.

Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en lo más importante de su reunión de esa tarde, y es que el asunto de lanzar _El Quisquilloso_ a un público no mágico podía significar un riesgo, así que decidió volver a su mesa y escribir un par de cartas para sondear el asunto; la primera era para su contacto con el gobierno inglés, pidió informes actualizados de las publicaciones que más se difundían en medios impresos del país, luego escribió una carta Millicent, en la que le daba indicaciones de los pendientes que había resuelto ya desde casa y le solicitaba su propia revisión del asunto de Lovegood, para tener una perspectiva diferente a la propia, tomó más pergamino y escribió a Padma, quería enterarla de sus andares antes que se diera cuenta por otros medios, más valía ponerla de aviso, al mismo tiempo escribió a su asesor experto en la ley mágica y sus recovecos, intentando adelantarse a cualquier contrariedad.

Y mientras mordía la punta de su pluma, llenándose de tinta la lengua apreciando el saborcillo amargo y ácido de la mancha oscura que se le disolvía en la saliva, pensaba en su reunión y de nuevo en su madre, inclinada en su silla de respaldo bajo y con los ojos clavados en el pergamino blanco sobre su mesilla de trabajo, respiró profundo y atinó por fin a escribirle. Más valía avisarle que estaba bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

* * *

El restaurante estaba lleno y ella como dictaba su costumbre, llegaría cinco minutos tarde, llevaba en la mano su maletín de piel oscura, el que había mandado labrar con el escudo que había ordenado se le diseñara, porque Pansy Parkinson quería llegar muy lejos y para eso se necesita presencia, elegancia y sobre todo entereza; el proyecto de Luna podía parecer simple de organizar y de lograr, pero no lo iba a ser, de las cartas que había enviado para sondear el asunto, dos ya habían tenido respuestas y eran taciturnas, dudosas y poco alentadoras, pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse. El mesero le recibió con una sonrisa y le señaló el camino a seguir, ella se adelantó caminando con mesura, quería que todo mundo la viera esa noche, llevaba una falda entallada que hacía ver su trasero más pronunciado de lo que realmente era, era de un verde botella y una blusa blanca sin mangas pero con grandes holanes al cuello, le redondeaban el atuendo con una llamativa aura de duquesa, muy al nivel de lo que ella era; aunque caminaba altiva y serena como debía, sentía algunas miradas clavársele en la espalda, pero se las ingenió para que no se le notara mueca de desagrado alguno.

–Por aquí, señorita… ya la esperan. –El mesero señaló a otra área del lugar, hasta donde un cúmulo de mesas llenas de gente les dirigían en un baile entramado y complejo, hasta un rincón de la sala donde estaba su mesa; un dejo de desagrado la invadió, "la esperan", plural, lo que le faltaba es que Luna trajera consigo a Longbottom o a Potter, ¡eso era justo lo que le faltaba!

–Espero que no me hayan dado la peor de las mesas del lugar, Benjamin. –Masticó para sacar de algún modo su molestia y para dejar bien en claro que ella seguía mandando aunque él la guiara dentro.

–Pero por supuesto que no, señorita Parkinson, usted es una clienta consentida. –Siempre lo decía así, con displicencia, siempre con mesura, siempre con falso respeto.

Tensándose y torciendo su cuello a un lado mientras bajaba dos escalones, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera ninguno de esos dos, ni Potter, ni Longbottom, porque seguramente iba a pasar la velada con el ceño fruncido haciéndose más profunda la ya marcada arruga que se le había clavado entre los ojos y le afeaba el rostro; al fin el mesero se movió para dejarle ver la mesa delante suyo y se quedó de un palmo, así, sin saber por qué una sacudida la hizo perder la tensión del cuerpo y cambiarla por un vacío vibrante en el estómago.

En la mesa había dos mujeres, una era Luna Lovegood, el cabello recogido en la coronilla en una desgarbada coleta que dejaba cabellos rubios como rayos de sol en todas direcciones, al cuello una gargantilla negra que tenía en el centro un pendiente con forma de escarabajo y que juró por un momento, movía sus diminutas patas como queriendo escapar, llevaba una blusa abombada en el pecho, de color azul intenso con bordados finos de color tornasolado y una falda enorme y amplia, gruesa en sus movimientos, de color gris rata que, no es por nada, pero le hacía ver muy bien. Al verla sintió un cierto dejo de diversión, hubiera querido reírse de la escena como hacía en el Colegio cuando se encontraba con ella, quizá decir un comentario sarcástico o irónico, pero mejor se calló.

Porque del otro lado de Luna, sin mirar a Pansy directamente pues estaba ocupada escribiendo algo en un pergamino de carta urgente, estaba la mujer que no hacía más de un día la había hecho estremecerse como jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, el cuerpo más increíble jamás visto y seguramente era en serio, ¡jamás visto!; Hermione Granger escribía sin levantar la mirada del papel, garabateando la carta con rapidez inusitada en unos dedos manchados de tinta, las uñas cuidadas y blancas en contraste, los brazos y el torso metidos en una blusa de un amarillo pastel, al cuello una delgada cadena de la que pendía un dije que con elegante floritura describía una "H", parecía querer confirmar a cualquiera que era ella, y las piernas metidas en un pantalón entallado de color café oscuro; por un instante le pareció que era otra la que estaba ahí sentada, diferente a la que había visto bajo el agua, le pareció que se había equivocado, que no podían ser la misma persona, y que se engañaba, pero Hermione acabó la carta con una larga y bella firma, moviendo la parte superior del cuerpo como si danzara cerrando una gran presentación, enrolló el papel con rapidez y con un nudo pequeño cerró el envío y lo entregó al mesero, diciendo palabras que Pansy no entendió.

Los ojos de Pansy se posaron en el dorso de esa mano, la misma que vio deslizarse por el cuello desnudo y vio también sin poder evitarlo la barbilla, la línea del rostro y el borde de las orejas, vio la sombra de la clavícula insinuada bajo la blusa y sintió un escalofrío, recordando que había tenido que meterse bajo un chorro de agua helada víctima de no sé qué mágico efecto; ante la mirada extrañada de Luna que le hacía una seña para que se sentara, Pansy atinó a cerrar la boca que se le había quedado abierta de sorpresa, y de la que se percató sólo porque sentía los labios secos, fue como si ahora se diera cuenta que su cuerpo estaba ahí, en ella, o ella en él, y no ella en la castaña del otro lado de la mesa; dio dos pasos para sentarse, ante la vista ansiosa de Lovegood y el gesto ajeno de Hermione que aún no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Qué espantoso.

El mesero se fue con la carta en la mano tras oír instrucciones precisas, un elfo empezó a servir vino en las tres copas y Hermione volvió sus enormes ojos castaños a Pansy, que se quedó de un palmo como si le hubieran lanzando un _petrificus_ , sin saber si hablar si cerrar la boca o simplemente mirar a otro lado y fingir que bebía el vino como si fuera agua y tuviera demasiada sed; Luna carraspeó ganando la mirada de la castaña que le vio con interés, la rubia hizo una seña como de que había que ser educadas con una gran sonrisa dulce añadida y Hermione, con la diplomacia que siempre le había caracterizado empezó a hablar. La voz, la misma del tarareo aquel, hizo que Pansy saliera del ensueño y enfocara sus ojos en los labios que tenía delante, los labios gruesos y húmedos, frescos como rosa recién abierta, boca delineada con apenas brillo labial que...

–Nos sorprendió mucho que pudieras atendernos tan pronto… gracias. –Pansy asintió conmocionada, no había gentileza o cercanía, Hermione la estaba tratando con una familiaridad mecánica de burócrata, como quienes trabajan en la misma oficina y departen juntos cada dos horas; aquello la sacó de balance porque pudo darse cuenta de que esa era la realidad, estaba asombrada por algo que había visto, pero era evidente que Hermione ni siquiera lo sabía y ella se derretía como un helado a medio día.

–N-no... –Tartamudeaba y eso la hacía ver estúpida y sentir peor, Hermione frunció el ceño mirándola, Luna estaba distraída leyendo una lechuza que acababan de traerle. –… no hay de qué. –Tosió imposibilitada para hacer otra cosa, tosió de nuevo y fingió necesitar agua, a lo que un mesero que pasaba hizo aparecer un vaso.

Sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba emocionada y absorta en algo que era el absurdo, ¡Hermione no era Draco!, así que no era para nada de su gusto, es más: HERMIONE NO ERA UN HOMBRE.

–E-El proyecto es digamos que bueno… –Carraspeó reasumiendo su tono mordaz de siempre, sacando a Hermione de su extrañeza, fingió que miraba a otro lado y volvía a dar otro sorbo al vaso de agua para alejarlo luego con un aire de repudio, dándose un aire de altanería que se ganó la ceja levantada de Granger y la sorpresa de Luna que era todo menos alguien poco expresiva, tragó saliva dándose valor y respirando profundo para dejar que el sonrojo se le fuera desvaneciendo. –… creo que esa es la principal causa de esta reunión, me gusta jalar los buenos proyectos antes que me los ganen. –Se rio haciendo que Hermione asintiera como si por fin estuviera siendo lógica la charla, Luna no entendió o eso parecieron decir sus ojos azules. –Espero no haberles complicado la tarde con la invitación repentina. –Atinó a decir notando que Granger no le sostenía la mirada más de lo necesario, la bajaba o se enfocaba en otro lado; Pansy por su lado, la observaba, no podía evitarlo, era plenamente consciente de ello y de que Luna lo notaba, pero no podía evitar ver los bordes de la ropa que llevaba. –Además, sabía que no rechazarían una invitación a cenar... nadie rechaza una cena gratis. –La cereza del pastel, Hermione sonrió de mala gana como quien había estado esperando un comentario así de grosero, torciendo la boca con divertida irritación; Parkinson por su lado no podía dejar de verla, desnudarla en su cabeza, adivinando lo que había bajo la ropa, no, no lo adivinaba, lo sabía, como una niña desviste a sus muñecas una y otra vez hasta sin ver, midiéndole prendas nuevas o volteando y removiendo las viejas; estaba absorta, sorprendida de que pudiera ser la misma… no podía ser la misma.

–Para nada, papá está muy entusiasmado… se ha convencido de que sería lo mejor para _El Quisquilloso_ ahora que queda en mis manos, abrir su mercado… pensamos primero publicarla en Transilvania, tenemos muchos suscriptores que la piden vía lechuza. –Luna ni siquiera notó el comentario, lo dejó pasar por completo y Hermione hizo lo mismo muy a fuerza, Pansy asentía distraída sacando carpetas y papeles de su maletín, en realidad ya ni sabía lo que sacaba, sólo insistía en enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera mirar a Hermione, porque ya habían coincidido sus miradas y se sintió abochornada, porque la castaña le miraba ahora a ratos, entornando los ojos con un aire de sospecha, enojo e incomodidad que se olía hasta las cocinas del restaurante.

–Primero que nada, Luna, tengo que ser muy precisa… esta reunión no es para nada… –Luna se puso de pie de un golpe haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo y derramara la mitad de la copa de vino que estaba moviéndose hacia sus labios, Pansy por su parte tuvo que echarse sobre las carpetas que tenía en la mesa, porque al levantarse la rubia había echado a un lado todo, haciendo que copas, vasos y papeles saltaran por los aires llamando la atención de todos en aquella área del restaurante. –… ¡pero qué carajo!

–Un momento. –La rubia no escuchó la expresión, que Hermione reprobó mirando a Pansy con enfado, mientras Luna huía del restaurante a grandes zancadas con la carta que recibiera minutos antes en la mano, enarbolándola como si fuera el motivo de su escapada y haciendo que su falda enorme diera con muchas mesas y muchos comensales.

–¿Pero a dónde mierda va? –Pansy estaba ofuscada, estaba hablando con ella, ¡tenían una reunión!, y aquella mujer sólo se había levantado para irse era para ponerse a despotricar.

–Lamento el exabrupto, así es Luna… debe haber recordado algo o sentido algo o qué sé yo. –Hermione deslizaba su servilleta sobre la mancha de vino y Pansy empezó a revisar lo que debía ir dentro y lo que debía ir fuera de su maletín, lo primero lo hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita, lo segundo, una cosa mínima de apenas un par de hojas, lo puso frente a sí y se volvió a mirar a Hermione; la castaña parecía de lo más tranquila, como si ver salir a Luna corriendo no fuera para nada extraño, Pansy tomó su copa y dio un sorbo sin saber qué hacer, quizá debiera irse siguiendo a Luna porque con ella era el asunto. –¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirle?

–¿Perdón? –Pansy dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se inclinó sin alcanzar a comprender la pregunta, Hermione inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado con claro exaspero, y Pansy alcanzó a percibir el aroma que desprendía con cada movimiento, recordó el "tsss tsss" del perfume mientras se lo aplicaba aquella vez en el gimnasio y no pudo evitar removerse en su asiento incómoda, al mismo tiempo que se le iban olvidando las ganas de ser mordaz.

–Comentaste que esta reunión no es para nada… –Hermione se cortó mirándola con aire sugerente y Pansy sintió algo tibio y suave en el vientre, que la hizo jalar aire sin querer, Granger insistió bajando un poco la cara y alzando las cejas y entonces recordó lo que estaba diciendo antes de casi ser arrastrada por Luna y sintió que se le calentaba la cara como abofeteada.

–Sí, claro… decía que esta plática no es una garantía de que el proyecto sea aprobado, tú mejor que yo sabes, Hermione… –Se atragantó en la palabra y le salió cortada y fibrosa, miró a Hermione a los ojos y se preguntó qué tan común era que ambas se trataran con aquella civilidad, peor aún, ella le había hablado con respeto y distancia, ella estaba siendo en ese instante casi afable. –… ejem, bueno, sabes de sobra que el secreto mágico nos detiene demasiado, pero esos bobos tontitos de los muggles adoran las cosas que llaman sobrenaturales, les atrae lo místico y extraño, así que creo que la publicación podría funcionar, pero no va a ser fácil obtener el permiso del Ministerio. –Pansy llamó al mesero con un movimiento de la mano, la verdad es que necesitaba algo entre los dientes para sentirse menos insegura ahí sentada con Granger, que la miraba fijamente atenta a los argumentos que exponía.

–Bobos tontitos muggles. –Pansy sintió una patada en el estómago, no supo qué más hacer que reírse de puro nervio y Hermione se acomodó en su asiento sin añadir nada más, muy seria, muy callada.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa hasta las cachas, estaba hablando delante de la mejor bruja de su generación, la que ahora se preparaba para llegar muy alto en el Ministerio, la que peleó contra Voldemort, Pansy sabía de sobra que Hermione estaba mejor colocada que ella en nueve vidas juntas, y que además le rebasaba en intelecto y preparación, si se le sumaba a ello que tenía el cuerpo más buenísimo de todos los que hubiera visto nunca… pero claro, ella no podía pensar en esas cosas, porque aunque estuviera buenísima HERMIONE ERA UNA MUJER. Se llamó a la compostura y al sentido común dando otro sorbo a su vino, sólo tenía que irse con tiento, evitar mofarse de los muggles y dejar de desnudarla con los ojos a cada tanto.

Era simple y sencillo.

* * *

–¿Qué haría falta para afianzar el proyecto, Pansy? –Hermione entregó la carta del menú al mesero y asintió, las dos ya habían pedido algo para cenar y aunque sospechaban que Luna regresaría, no sabían cuándo; Pansy pensó un momento y se decidió a mostrarle a Hermione las cartas que no eran ni positivas ni negativas, pero hablaban de que el asunto se podría ir para largo.

–Observa esto y dime qué te parece. –Hermione tomó los documentos que le extendía y empezó a leer con atención, le llevó bastante porque las leyó varias veces, cosa que la morena notó por la forma cómo deslizaba el dedo por cada línea con cuidado, frunciendo el cejo a veces, respirando hondo otras. –No son negativos, pero tampoco alentadores, si de verdad quieren que funcione debe ser trabajado mucho, cuidado… y necesitará el aval de muchas dependencias.

La castaña asintió sin mirarla, tenía los ojos inclinados en la mesa y mirando el papel, Pansy volvió a beber un poco de su copa mientras le veía largamente, con tranquilidad y calma, tenía pecas, Hermione Granger, alias Sangresucia tenía pecas y Pansy nunca antes se había dado cuenta; volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios y a beber, era un vino denso, pesado, se preguntó si Hermione lo había pedido o Luna, dejó que el trago le mojara la lengua, que un poco de aire entrara y detonara todos los sabores del líquido, era delicioso aunque fuerte; quiso saber si lo había pedido Hermione, porque un vino así de poderoso significaría...

Volvió la mirada a ella, estaba leyendo nuevamente las cartas, por un instante no sintió aquel arrobo de antes, de cuando pensaba en lo que había visto en las duchas, estaba tranquila aún con el sabor del vino en su boca, en un movimiento natural, la castaña se arremangó un poco la blusa despejándose los antebrazos, Pansy le miró un instante con total distracción y sintió un vuelco, ahí en la piel tenía una marca, justo eso que acababa de pensar antes: SAN-GRE-SU-CIA. Era un corte, era una protuberancia rojiza y blanca, y pensó en la herida que había dejado esa horrenda cicatriz, imaginó tener aquella marca en la piel, ardiendo y quemando y verla todos los días, verla siempre... ¿por qué no se la había borrado ya?, había métodos muggles y mágicos para deshacerse de ese tipo de marcas, a menos que fuera un hechizo, a menos que la violenta y enloquecida Bellatrix hubiera instaurado en la herida mientras la hacía un conjuro que...

–¿Pansy? –Se sintió zarandeada, golpeada por el llamado y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse a sí misma de lo que estaba pensando; sentía el estómago revuelto, una opresión en el pecho que le oprimía los pulmones impidiendo que respirara cómoda, se descubrió agitada y con los ojos calientes, como ardorosos…

–¿Perdón? –Alzó la mirada antes que captara su turbación, pero era tarde quizá, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada un rato, intrigada, Pansy tragó saliva y sintió que los ojos le iban a traicionar dejando salir un par de lágrimas, así que luego los bajó a los papeles y carraspeó.

–Te preguntaba si podrías, por medio de tu oficina, obviamente, orientarnos en esto. –La aclaración sobraba, claro que era eso a lo que se dedicaba y no tenía que decirlo, pero igual sonrió de lado y afirmó dándose cierta arrogancia natural en ella:

–No lo haría de otra forma, por supuesto.

El mesero llegó con sus platos y Pansy creyó alcanzar a ver una sonrisa suave en Hermione, que se puso la servilleta al regazo, ella le imitó, las sopas estaban muy buenas y estaban entrando al plato fuerte cuando Pansy notó a la gente a su alrededor y las miradas que se estaba ganando, por primera vez en todo el rato, le cayó el peso de lo que estaba pasando: Hermione Granger, futura Primer Ministro de Magia, sentada a la mesa con Pansy Parkinson, una paria, se detuvo en lo que hacía y masticó con más lentitud el trozo de pato que tenía en la boca, miró a la castaña delante suyo y comprendió alcance de aquella reunión y de que Luna les dejara solas; no eran en vano los murmullos de a cada tanto, Hermione era una promesa gubernamental y estaba a la mesa con la mujer que le había estrujado los testículos a Draco Malfoy en una oficina hacía menos de un día.

Sintió que iba a atragantarse, pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura, se dijo que no había nada de malo en ello, como no lo había en que hace unas semanas Potter y Malfoy se sentaran a la misma mesa en un evento político (sí, cada uno en un extremo de un tablón de más de quince metros); tal vez estaban funcionando como ejemplo de que era posible una reconciliación entre todos los bandos, quizá esa cena entre las dos pudiera abrir la puerta a relaciones menos tormentosas entre los que pelearon por proteger la libertad como la conocen, y los que buscaron afianzar a un gobernante sin cabello ni nariz.

–Sé bien que haces esto con otros intereses… no tienes que fingir que te interesa, por muy bien que lo hagas. –Hermione dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta y tendió la mano para tomar su copa de vino, Pansy estaba todavía con el mismo bocado en la boca, masticándolo y masticándolo, dándole la vuelta como si pudiera faltar el reverso de ser apretujado por sus dientes, cuando lo pasó tuvo la sensación de que lo había vuelto líquido.

–No comprendo. –Murmuró viéndola y sintiéndose mínima ante esos ojos castaños, esas pestañas onduladas perfectamente quizá a cuchara y una por una, reduciéndose ante las pecas que le decoraban la nariz y el gesto seguro y profundamente orgullos de su rostro

 _Qué hermosa es._

–Seguramente planeas meter el proyecto de Luna y _El Quisquilloso_ a la par que vuelves a intentar con tu proyecto sobre la medimagia. –Hermione sonrió y clavó el tenedor entre la pasta que estaba comiendo, Pansy parpadeó un par de veces aclarando ideas antes de poder entender lo que insinuaba y estaba muy sorprendida de que supiera de su propuesta. –Debo reconocer que cuando leí tu trabajo me quedé sorprendida, demuestra un genuino y profundo interés por ayudar a ambas comunidades compartiendo conocimientos sobre salud. –Pansy volvió a mirarla tratando de leer en sus ojos, en lo que podía esconder aquel discurso, pero no la conocía suficiente para leer algún secreto en su rostro serio y concentrado en comer; pensó en qué iba a contestar, y volvió en su mente hasta el momento en que concibió su plan.

–Mi padre murió hace un par de años… –Las verduras cocidas en su plato parecían diminutas piezas para decorar una maqueta, se llevó una zanahoria a los labios y la deslizó dentro de su boca. –… tenía algo que los muggles llaman cáncer, en la garganta, entre los magos no es algo común tenerlo, se supone que nuestra magia interna, esa que se percibe en el torrente sanguíneo… la que tanto presumían sentir Bellatrix y otros mortífagos, lo elimina cuando surge… pero mi padre lo desarrolló… a veces ocurre. –Se encogió de hombros, se había acostumbrado a esa idea, se la había dicho tanto a Draco cuando no la escuchaba que se lo aprendió de memoria, su madre lo compartía tanto con amigos y familiares, que era como un mantra. –Mamá nunca quiso que un médico muggle lo viera, se habría considerado una ofensa para los Parkinson… papá murió un viernes. –El brócoli nunca le había gustado, pero se lo estaba llevando a la boca mientras hablaba, lo masticaba distraídamente, volvió a cortar otro trozo de pato y a llevárselo a la boca, sentía un escozor muy suave en la garganta que le hacía que le molestaran los ojos, y creyó que pasando comida se le iba a desaparecer.

Alzó la cara para decirle a Hermione que el proyecto de Luna en forma alguna iba a dar respaldo al suyo, eran de temas diferentes y acabarían siendo aprobados por comités distintos si avanzaban tanto, pero encontró los ojos castaños fijos en ella con una seriedad extraña, sentía como si la mirada de Granger la presionara, como si sujetara con sus ojos su rostro para dejarlo inmóvil y revisarla lento; tragó lo que tenía en la boca, ahora casi entero, el escozor se le había ido de golpe, ya no sentía esa molestia en los ojos, por el contrario, la mirada de Hermione hacía que no pudiera sostener la suya y optó por ver su plato de nueva cuenta.

Porque esa mirada estaba analizándola y se le pasaron por la mente mil cosas, tan rápido que casi no podía luego recordarlas.

–¡Cómo va la cena! –Luna apareció con un ¡plop!, sentada en su espacio de la mesa como si nunca se hubiera ido, Pansy lo agradeció horrores porque estaba sintiendo ya no la mirada pesada, sino penetrante y rígida de Hermione, que se volvió a la rubia y empezó a ponerla al tanto de la charla mientras comía animadamente; Parkinson alzó la mano y buscó al mesero, para que la rubia pudiera pedir lo que quisiera, pero el resto de la cena ya no fue tranquilo ni se habló del asunto de _El Quisquilloso_ más, porque Luna estaba muy ocupada hablando de que había tenido que salir huyendo porque una cosa rara que se mete por el trasero acababa de atacar a uno de sus asistentes y ella se había dado cuenta porque sintió una vibración extraña en su mejilla izquierda.

–¿Un animal que se mete por el culo de alguien?... ¡Tú debes estar demente! –Pansy se rio con aquello, se rio mucho en serio, incluso sin importarle que Hermione la mirara, que la viera fijo… qué más daba.

* * *

Estaban afuera del restaurante, Pansy iba rellena de postre porque Luna quería que probara el suyo, luego tomaba del de Hermione y le daba a probar, luego tomó del suyo como si fueran íntimas y aunque se le había erizado el vello más de una vez de puro desagrado, al final había sido una buena velada; había gente todavía en la calle y aunque algunos autos rondaban el barrio que era más que nada mágico, prefirieron despedirse rápido.

–Pansy, te agradezco mucho que nos llamaras tan pronto, corregiré lo que me dijiste y platicaré con la gente de papá y el negocio, intentaré que esto funcione. –Luna tendió la mano a Parkinson que se la sujetó con firmeza.

–Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a mí o mi oficina, Millicent es mi segunda al mando y sabe todo lo necesario, podrá ayudarte sin dudarlo. –Luna asintió emocionada, se despidió de Hermione besándole la mejilla y se apresuró a desaparecer porque su padre la esperaba con los pormenores de la reunión; cuando se hubo marchado a un rellano oscuro para desaparecer, Pansy se viró a un lado para hacer lo propio, cuando Hermione la interrumpió.

–Haré esto junto con Luna, para apoyarla. –Pansy asintió sin decir nada más y le tendió la mano para despedirse, Hermione se la estrechó con suave seguridad.

–¿Cómo supiste de mi proyecto de medimagia? –Se atrevió a preguntar, se suponía que al pasar el documento a evaluación con sus supervisores y al área legal y de protección del Ministerio, el asunto era confidencial, no entendía cómo la castaña había dado con él.

–Uno de mis asesores me pidió que lo revisara y le diera una opinión joven y fresca… por eso pude leerlo, espero no haber cometido una imprudencia. –Hermione echó a andar hacia el rellano que antes usara Luna para desaparecerse, Pansy sin saber por qué la siguió. –De hecho, algunas de las notas en los aspectos que se consideraron incompletos en la revisión, las agregué yo. –Confesó con embarazo, Pansy miró a otro lado recordando el tono sonrosado de su piel bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, sintió un vuelco en el vientre y cuando Hermione se disponía a marcharse, tendió la mano hacia ella desesperada, no quería que se fuera.

–¡Espera! –Granger dio un respingo volviéndose de inmediato con la varita en ristre, el grito le había sacado un susto. –¿Tú hiciste el marco legal del documento de Lovegood? –Pansy tenía la mano ahora con la palma hacia Hermione como si pudiera haberle atacado del puro susto y quisiera protegerse, Hermione se relajó pero no quitó la mueca de asombro y asintió dando un paso hacia ella. –Crees que… tú crees que… –Pansy no podía decirlo, era como pedirle una limosna, pero una voz interior le decía, le exigía que lo hiciera. –… ¿podrías ayudarme con el mío?... es decir, mi documento me fue devuelto por ese tipo de fallos y me vendría bien algo de apoyo, tú eres ese tipo de ratón de biblioteca que todos aman, apuesto a que sólo abriendo la boca y yo copiando, podríamos crecerlo unas cinco mil páginas de aburrida disertación histórico-legal. –Sonrió, tenía que sonreír todo lo mordaz posible para darse valor.

Hermione le contempló en silencio.

* * *

Se estaba sacando los pantalones sentada a orillas de la cama cuando sintió aquellas manos delgadas y frías escalarle por la espalda, sujetarla por el cuello y con violencia hacerla tirarse sobre las almohadas, le faltaba el aire porque le presionaba la garganta, y cuando pudo abrir los ojos entre las gotillas que la asfixia le provocaba, vio los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy sonrientes y embelesados, casi en seguida sintió aquella boca húmeda, fría y otros tiempos dulcísima deslizarse por entre sus senos, los dedos le despojaban de las prendas que tenía encima y ella gemía de espanto intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero no podía, era más fuerte más hábil; empujó, luchó, lloró pero no funcionó y al volver a enfocar la mirada en aquel hombre lo encontró desnudo y sonriente sobre ella intentando separar sus piernas para tomarla por la fuerza, se sacudió, se sacudió fuerte y gritó, gritó empujándolo fuera de la cama aunque tuviera que caerse junto con él y sí, apoyó su pie en el colchón y empujó con fuerza hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Y se golpeó la rodilla, los brazos y el rostro contra el piso bajo su tapete persa y Roar salió huyendo dando un grito furioso, abrió los ojos e hizo a un lado las mantas y la almohada que había estado abrazando.

–Maldición. –Había estado soñando a Draco, quizá porque se había quedado dormida pensando en lo ocurrido antes, resentida porque Hermione no le había dado una respuesta, porque sólo había murmurado _Lo pensaré_ para desaparecer dejándola en aquel rellano del camino confundida y ofuscada.

Se había atrevido a pedirle ayuda, se había rebajado a ello y no le había dado ninguna respuesta, ¡era indignante!, y ahora estaba ahí, Pansy Parkinson había tenido una pesadilla y se había caído de la cama huyendo de un sueño, un mal sueño que Draco Malfoy le causaba; sentada en el suelo, reclinada contra el buró, con la mano en la frente dio un largo y profundo suspiro, tenía sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño; miró a la ventana y se encontró con una lechuza que esperaba mirándola con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y una carta en el pico.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana para tomar aquello, distinguió una letra que no conocía o no creía conocer. Desdobló el papel y pudo contemplar la larga y firme rúbrica de Hermione al final del trozo de pergamino, sus ojos viajaron al contenido de la carta pero eran solo unas líneas.

 _Lo haré. Espera noticias mías._

 _Hermione Granger._


	4. Sin novedad

**Antes que nada una fenomenal disculpa por no haber publicado como correspondía hace unos días, pero me largué de vacaciones y aunque acabé el capítulo, para el día de mi partida, no había hecho las correcciones que quería…**

 **Así pues, dándole los créditos merecidos a quienes siempre se los doy: autora original, autores de la música y a mi beta, me permito dejarles el nuevo, no sin antes comentar que estoy tratando de sacar un capítulo extra para este fin de semana, para compensar el retraso anterior.**

 **Gracias a quienes se gastan su tiempo en mí y en Demasiado.**

* * *

 _road to nowhere, twists and turns but will this never end._

*Lunes*

–Señorita Porkinson, es un honor verla de nuevo. –¿Porkinson?... ¿en serio?

–Douglas, un placer. –Tendió la mano con una sonrisa tan fingida que se habría dado cuenta un ciego, casi sin volverse a verlo, casi sin dejar de revisar lo que le mostraban un par de personas, pero él se inclinó, tomó sus dedos con su mano húmeda y pegajosa y posó sus labios gordos, arrugados y secos como hoja de otoño sobre su mano; un escalofrío de desagrado le subió por el cuerpo y la boca se le hizo agua de pura náusea, incluso necesitó sacudir los dedos y rozarlos contra la mesa y lo hizo, pese a que era en exceso maleducado.

–De haber sabido que usted estaría en esta reunión, habría llegado hace horas. –Sonreía, con sus pequeños y porcinos ojos fijos en Pansy, o mejor dicho, fijos en los pechos de Pansy que miraba como él le sonreía además con unos dientes pequeños y rodeados de una encía oscura y brillosa; tomó aire cansada y asqueada del tipo y quitó la sonrisa de su boca, estaba cansada de fingir.

 _Porkinson… ¡por piedad!_

–No se preocupe, hace horas yo aún no llegaba. –Un par de hombres carcajearon con el comentario y ella pudo volver a los documentos que revisaba, pero Amicus Douglas un político muggle con cierta "filia" por las brujas, se sentó junto a ella aprovechando que el hombre a su lado había ido en busca de una bebida, Pansy entornó los ojos con cansancio.

–Suponemos que estos trámites podrán quedar lo antes posible, ¿no es así? –Algunos de ellos estaban impacientes, otros no tenían mucho interés en acabar pronto, porque los acuerdos a los que habían llegado les beneficiaban más bien poco, Pansy continuaba revisando hojas y hojas de papel de cada acuerdo tomado y que debía ser firmado por el Ministro, tras ser evaluado por la oficina que ella comandaba y que le debía rendir informes previos a la de Padma.

–Mentiría si les dijera que esto será rápido, la verdad es que así como ustedes se han llevado su tiempo en el análisis de cada acuerdo, nuestras oficinas harán lo propio. –Empezó a juntar documentos y a ponerlos en su portafolios, quería dejar el lugar lo antes posible, llevaba horas ahí sentada rodeada de viejos que iban de un extremo a otro: demasiado amables y confianzudos, demasiado irritables y desconfiados, demasiado absortos en cosas "más importantes", demasiado libidinosos y lascivos, demasiado contenidos y agresivos; Pansy extrañó otro tipo de reuniones en las que se aparecía al menos alguna mujer, eso hacía que el ambiente se aligerara, pero ahí, rodeada de hombres mayores, era como un tarro de miel en medio de una convención de osos.

–¿Nos hará saber la decisión que hayan tomado a brevedad? –Solicitó uno de los pocos sujetos que le agradaban, otros empezaban a ponerse de pie y se le acercaban en horda para entregarle hojas de pergamino y sobres, Douglas se levantó presto también e intentó llamar su atención.

–Cuidado con las tazas de café, tengan cuidado…

–Delo por hecho. –Tendió la mano para despedirse de todos, empezando por el sitio más alejado a Douglas con la esperanza de que el hombre captara la indirecta, pero por el contrario se puso de pie y se le pegó como si planeara estrecharla en sus brazos o contra su costado.

–Señorita Porkinson, me gustaría mucho que aceptara tomar un café a mi lado, ya que no he llegado a tiempo y necesito hablarle... –Pansy fingió no darse cuenta de la invitación ya que otros más le hablaban, y siguió saludando mirando a otro lado, expresando agradecimientos y siendo simpática, cordial y alegre, como convenía ser.

–Le enviaré a su oficina los documentos.

–Se lo agradeceré mucho… sí, por supuesto… oh claro, le enviaré una cotización… qué amable, salude a su esposa… –Estaba pegado a ella, podía sentir su aliento caliente contra su hombro, podía oler su loción penetrante a su espalda.

–Ojalá nos veamos pronto, pretendemos ampliar el mercado…

–Claro, esto dependerá de lo que ustedes piensen, nos importa su opinión…

–Qué gusto, gracias… –Se movía demasiado lento, demasiado suave y lo sentía pegado a su espalda, pero avanzaba e iba segura de que lograría huirle, mas cuando sintió la prominente barriga del hombre pegada a su cadera izquierda, un escalofrío la hizo perder el hilo de una consulta en la que estaba enfocada y la hizo enrojecer, tragó saliva y pidió que le repitieran la pregunta, estaba oyéndola con atención cuando lo sintió, caliente y fibroso:

Podía perfectamente percibir el roce de aquel bulto contra su pierna, lo sentía rozarla apenas bajo el casimir fino de unos pantalones elegantes y su pierna, desnuda y fresca, se sintió absoluta y completamente repugnada, como si al tacto pudiera empezar a cocinarse; intentó dar un paso lejos, pero la mesa y la silla de al lado se lo impedían, mas volvió a esforzarse, volvió a deslizar sus pies alejándose de aquel ser asqueroso que en lugar de darle espacio, dio un paso más cerca, ahora no sólo rozándola, sino alcanzando del todo a empujarla con su prominente estómago relleno y esa extraña y espantosa protuberancia. La cabeza de Pansy se la jugó, ¿sabía usted que Pansy Parkinson tiene una de las mentes más veloces de todo el mundo mágico para las desgracias?, en su cabeza, nubosa e invasora, se fue formando la imagen de un miembro ennegrecido por los años, turgente y venoso, torcido a un lado quizá, contenido dentro de aquellos pantalones y condenado a perpetuidad bajo un estómago prominente y abultado de borracho empedernido, siempre bajo una gruesa capa de piel grasosa y poblada de vello.

–¡Ah! –Gritó cuando lo sintió de nuevo rosarle la pierna, sacando un susto a más de dos y haciendo que Douglas diera por fin un paso atrás, sorprendido e incómodo; Pansy abrazó su portafolios como pudo y se desplazó empujando y casi tirando a un par de hombres en el camino, sonriendo nerviosa y estúpida a otros, siendo completamente absurda, llevada por un terror antinatural creciendo en su delgado cuerpo. –¡Cuánto lo lamento, en serio, mil disculpas, fue un placer!… en serio que sí, ¡debo retirarme!

–No se vaya a tropezar…

–Aceptaría un café mañana por la…

–Señorita Parkinson, espere… su bolso. –Uno de los hombres simpáticos del grupo la alcanzó con él en la mano y ella ya empujaba la pesada puerta de madera para salir del lugar, ignorando por completo a todos los otros hombres, sentía que si no corría acabaría lanzando maldiciones y matando a alguien; se sentía sucia, asqueada, no podía casi controlar la bola de saliva densa y pastosa que se le había formado en la garganta y hubo quien dentro de la sala le notó la palidez verdosa que poco a poco le iba subiendo por el cutir perfecto.

–G-gracias, gracias… ¡qué amable! –Douglas parecía querer correr a alcanzarla, venía hacia ella detrás del amable sujeto que le tendía su bolsa y Pansy, increíblemente, alcanzaba a ver la gota pegajosa de sudor que le descendía por el borde del rostro bajo la oreja, casi podía olerla, casi podía probarla en la punta de su lengua retorcida de la impresión. –¡Ah!… ¡ah, nos vemos pronto, los informaré, con permiso, con permiso! –Abrió la puerta de un tirón desesperado y salió casi haciendo que los tacones de aguja de sus zapatos finos se partieran en dos, estando fuera y viendo el pasillo vacío lo hizo, rompió las reglas, pero lo hizo, se desapareció de ahí y apareció en su casa. –Merlín… ¡Merlín! –Dejó caer todo lo que traía encima de su sillón, y corrió desnudándose irritada hasta el baño, donde pasó las siguientes dos horas luchando por no vomitar el almuerzo y por hacerse a la idea de que tenía que expulsar la náusea de su cuerpo y dejar de pensar de más.

Roar estaba echado cuan largo era al borde de su cama cuando salió envuelta en su toalla con el cabello revuelto sobre su cabeza alarga de cansancio, da tanto cansancio sentir asco que se tiró en la cama pensando que debía volver a la oficina, pero que no quería hacerlo; ignoró que estaba desnuda, que aún estaba mojada y se quedó dormida, muy dormida larga y tranquilamente y cuando abrió los ojos, fue porque escuchaba un suave picoteo contra el cristal de su ventana, sonrió al reconocer al ave y supo que era la nota que esperaba de Hermione, abrió y tomó el sobre, lo abrió con una sonrisa y se encontró con una hoja en blanco.

Y despertó.

Se frotó el rostro larga y lentamente, bostezando sintiendo que el cabello se le había quedado aplastado durante toda la siesta, el sol de la tarde caía lento sobre el borde de su cama donde Roar aún dormía, era un perezoso consagrado; estaba por reacomodarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo sin importarle realmente cuando llamaron a la puerta, todavía envuelta en la toalla fue caminando para abrir y ahí, frente a ella, con una botella de vino blanco, una bolsa de mandado y su cara regordeta estaba Millicent Bultrode.

–Haré la cena, comeremos pasta y te pondré al día con lo de la oficina… y tú, me contarás todo lo repulsivo que son esos muggles con los que te viste hoy… y si no es suficiente con esta botella para que se te pase la náusea, compraré más. –Entró con su gran humanidad y le besó la mejilla sonoramente, el aroma a vodka que desprendía su boca hizo sonreír a Pansy, seguro había ido por un trago, llegado a su casa y se había descubierto sola…

Y siempre es mejor estar sola acompañada por otra solitaria mujer.

* * *

*Miércoles*

Con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, las cejas alzadas, un sudorcillo de estrés sobre el labio y una respiración tan lenta y pesada que podría pasar por dormida, Pansy Parkinson terminaba una prueba de intelecto; pocos saben de esto, pero todos los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia Inglés son evaluados cada seis meses y se les exige un nivel de actualización óptimo, deben conocer de generalidades del mundo mágico, su historia y además, ser excelentes en la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad y riesgo, sin importar si son un funcionario en activo o un simple archivista. Apenas son las once de la mañana y Parkinson ya lleva cuatro pruebas aplicadas, dos de Teoría Mágica, una de Economía del Mundo Mágico y su fuerte: Políticas Comerciales Mágico-Muggle de la Actualidad; a decir verdad le duele el cuello, está desvelada porque Millicent agarró la copa desde que llegó a su casa hasta bien entradas las tres de la mañana y para colmo de males, no sabe qué día le han programado las pruebas físicas y si se las han dejado para ya mismo, seguramente la encontrarán de malas, muy de malas.

Además, no se lo dice a nadie, pero sigue inquieta porque no ha tenido "noticias suyas" y empieza a creer que le ha tomado el pelo, lo que tal vez tendría hasta lógica porque nada la compromete a cumplirle; mientras revisaba por quinta ocasión el examen y mira sobre su hombro buscando a Millicent, sólo para encontrarla derribada sobre su prueba babeando y dormida, se preguntó por qué la tiene aquello tan inquieta y como no hay respuesta, se decide a dejarlo ya y entregar el examen, de cualquier forma si reprueba, no harán diferencia más o menos minutos en demorar su entrega; camino del tablero de anuncios del piso en que está, piensa en los peores escenarios de consultar cuándo tiene sus pruebas físicas, el primero es que como cada año, la hayan acomodado en el mismo grupo de otros cuantos de su especie, lo que le garantiza un encuentro gratuito con Draco, y recuerda de paso que todavía un año antes, ese encuentro había servido para una fugaz escapada a un rincón del sitio de prueba y un sexy arrumaco.

Qué estúpida.

El otro escenario era que a diferencia de toparse con Draco se topara con Hermione, provocando un encuentro incómodo, porque no iba a saber cómo actuar frente a ella y seguramente sería demasiado obvio que estaba pendiente de tener alguna señal de vida suya, una cosa tan ilógica que seguro Granger se quedaba de un palmo; iba tan absorta en esto que no fue sino hasta que chocó con alguien que se percató que había llegado al sitio al que se dirigía, no se disculpó y por el contrario se volvió enojada a la mujercilla regordeta y fofa que se hizo dos metros atrás como si hubiera sido su culpa, luego sólo miró a lo que iba: el tablero; ya varios hacían fila para ver el registro y tuvo que formarse para poder tomar su turno de mirar el listado, cosa que la hizo cruzarse de brazos y adoptar ese aire enfadado que siempre tenía y ahuyentaba gente molesta. Ya parada frente al tablero y mirando las hojas, se dio cuenta de que sí, uno de los dos escenarios se había cumplido, o mejor dicho, ambos se habían cumplido: para las pruebas de campo abierto, tendría que encontrarse con Draco, mientras que para las pruebas de salón, iba a toparse con Granger; todas las pruebas serían en un par de semanas, la primera por la mañana y la segunda por la tarde, así que le esperaba un montón de noches inquietas.

De regreso a su oficina, pasó primero a la de Padma para recoger unos documentos que necesitaba para el día, ahí dio con algunos de los integrantes del grupo con el que realizaría sus pruebas y entre bromas, comentarios sarcásticos e ironías hirientes, medio se pusieron de acuerdo; aunque se sentía incómoda con mucha gente alrededor, aceptó la invitación a tomar un café y se sentó un rato, incluso dándose el lujo de encender un cigarrillo, pese a que tenía meses que no tocaba uno y el sabor empezaba a serle en demasía desagradable; por un breve lapso de tiempo, en un acto que a algunos sorprendió, Pansy Parkinson hizo un claro esfuerzo por convivir, lo que degeneró en comentarios hirientes, sarcasmos, reproches velados y groseras insinuaciones, nada que no le supieran la mayoría de los presentes desde el Colegio. Pansy siendo Pansy. Algunos comentarios de los que mejor la conocían o ya la habían tratado, tocaron la figura de Draco y se sintió obligada a mirar a otro lado cuando sentía que las miradas la analizaban con claro descaro, curiosamente, todo lo que tenía que ver con los recientes acontecimientos con el rubio, la tenían muy turbada y se notaba, además estaban tratando de incomodarla a quemarropa, y salía del atolladero como mejor iba pudiendo; Padma procuraba darle apoyo desviando el tema de conversación, pero no era suficiente y al cabo de una hora y media, Pansy se encontró poniéndose en pie para abandonar la habitación.

En su oficina se tropezó con una Millicent verde de náusea y llorosa de no dormir, aunque intentaba serle agradable, lo cierto es que se sentía mal, estaba cansada y una jaqueca insidiosa se le estaba instalando en la cabeza desde la reunión en la oficina de Padma, no era resaca, era neto cansancio por las pruebas que había estado realizando toda la mañana y la charla forzada a la que se había sometido; metida en una charla sin sabor con su compañera, se puso a contestar cartas y pasar expedientes revisados al archivo general, así como documentos viejos al archivo muerto, en un parpadeo habían dado más de las tres de la tarde y aunque no era costumbre habitual, por los exámenes se atrevió a autorizar que todos se fueran a casa, haciendo que más de uno le mirara con rostro de sorpresa o de plano, absoluta incredulidad. Mientras cerraba la puerta una vez que Bulstrode abandonó el lugar con pasos pesados y lentos, fue a llevar una serie de rollos de pergamino y cartas donde Padma, para su revisión y mejoramiento.

El pasillo estaba atestado de personal que iba y venía a todos lados, algunos con la ropa cómoda de las pruebas de campo, incluso se topó con un grupo triunfal que todavía con las marcas e la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, festejaba por el andador sus logros (uno de los tipos llevaba el tentáculo de un pulpo moviéndosele en el lado izquierdo del cuello, como si un hechizo transformador hubiera dejado ahí sus marcas y el tipo no fuera precisamente el mejor de los ex alumnos de Minerva McGonagall); Pansy detestaba aquello de los pantalones cómodos, los zapatos deportivos o las camisetas con palabras victoriosas y logotipos rudos (creyó ver una camiseta con un bola de fuego que escupía llamas a cada alarido gustoso de su portador), se le hacía lo más ridículo del mundo que se cambiaran de ropa para una prueba de campo, como si un atacante pudiera dar oportunidad a su víctima de cambiarse de ropa para enfrentarlo con comodidad; vio algunos rostros conocidos, otros más que nunca había visto y aunque no tenía prisa por llegar a su destino, sus pasos eran decididos y constantes.

Hasta que lo olió.

Estuvo completamente segura de que era su perfume, un aroma especiado que le entró apenas por la nariz haciéndola que se volviera buscando entre las caras, pero ninguna era, buscó entre cada par de ojos, pero vio muchos azules, negros, verdes, alguien por ahí tenía las pupilas de un gato o las de un águila más allá y los pocos ojos castaños o marrones que encontró, tenían arrugas de demasiados años, ni una sola peca o demasiada poca pestaña; y sin embargo, mientras caminaba lentamente ahora, creía estar sintiendo esa presencia en el pasillo, quizá virando a la izquierda, quizá entrando al elevador, más allá detrás de unas mujeres que se aglomeraban sin dejarla mirar lo que ocultaban… o tal vez estaba dentro de alguna oficina y al abrirse la puerta, se había escapado su presencia y había deslizado sus humosos dedos por el ambiente hasta tocarla, hasta despertarla de un letargo de horas sin saberla.

Tragó saliva y siguió caminando, procurando pensar en otra cosa para no sentir que tenía que asomarse detrás de cada puerta, o hacer volver a cada persona a la que no alcanzaba a verle el rostro por completo, pero a decir verdad no estaba funcionando, iba absorta en la búsqueda de aquel perfume y hasta llegó a chocar con alguien en su trayecto, desparramando por el suelo cada rollo de papel y cada sobre que cargaba y sintiéndose entonces completamente idiota y ridícula, algo demasiado anormal en ella; tras recoger todo con premura y enojo, soltar uno que otro alarido de ironía o mordaz comentario a quienes le ayudaban o miraban, y nada más llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Padma, casi sintió un aura de inseguridad enorme de irse, de abandonar el andador lleno de gente y encerrarse donde quizá no pudiera verla si venía detrás, entre los que dejaba de lado o al frente, aproximándose hacia ella, quizá yendo a su oficina a buscarla. Una angustia le asfixió el pecho casi dándole mareo ¿y si Hermione se dirigía justo ahora a su oficina a buscarla para ponerse de acuerdo para el trabajo?, tragó saliva y se apoyó en la puerta de Patil, respiró profundo intentando no pensarlo, pero si era verdad y Granger iba a su oficina…

Tal vez buscándola para dar señales.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a no pensar en estupideces, si Granger había dicho que esperara, esperaría y además, no tenía motivos para sentirse así de nerviosa porque no le hubiera escrito ya, habían pasado apenas unos días y no era la gran cosa, además, si iba y la buscaba ahora a su oficina y no la encontraba, merecido se lo tenía la muy estúpida por no aparecerse antes… sangresucia idiota; entró al fin a la oficina de Padma sonriente y altanera, con algo más de seguridad y soltura, no descansó hasta llegar a su escritorio y depositar en él los enormes rollos de pergamino que llevaba, se sentó en la silla frente a su jefa y le aceptó una copita de jerez, cruzó la pierna y se deshicieron en chismes y devaneos.

Mientras Pansy se sentaba con su jefa inmediata a "revisar" propuestas y contratos, Hermione Granger salía de la oficina contigua con otros colegas tras una conferencia intensa y una larga discusión, al igual que Pansy había realizado sus pruebas de intelecto temprano y tenía planes para comer con amigos y ponerse al día sobre lo que habían aplicado; no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pansy, no se le ocurrió acercarse a su oficina y ni siquiera se acordaba de haber quedado con ella para pronto.

Esa era la verdad.

* * *

*Viernes*

–Vamos, Pansy, sólo un poco más. –Llevaba media hora en aquello, era fuerte, duro, doloroso y extenuante, sudaba tanto que había un charquillo en el suelo, brillante, al que miraba cada vez con más desagrado; era de las pocas cosas que nunca le gustaban de ir a ejercitarse, el sudor que se iba acumulando bajo su cuerpo espigado, la manía de su entrenador por hacer que perdurara el tortuoso dolor de los músculos al restirarse, al exigirse.

 _Uno… dos… tres… lagartija, lagartija, lagartija, lagartija… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ya no puedo, ya no puedo, ya no puedo… una más, una más, sólo una más, sólo una más…_

Siempre contaba del uno al cincuenta y de vuelta y entraba en un estado como de trance, algo muy similar a lo que le habían dicho que hacían los muggles en las iglesias cuando decían incansables una oración, era una especie de hipnosis en que dejaba de pensar perdida en el dolor sordo de su cuerpo y el embotamiento de su mente que cuenta, cuenta y cuenta y percibe a la lejanía el dolor de su cuerpo que gime pidiendo descanso, pero que no lo obtiene…

 _Quince… dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho… lagartija, lagartija, lagartija… duele, duele, duele… treinta y siete… cuarenta y dos… cincuenta… ya no… ya no… por favor… ya no…_

A un gruñido de su entrenador, se lleva la mano derecha a la cintura y hace las siguientes diez flexiones con ella ahí, contra la cintura presionando su columna, haciendo que las gotas de sudor caigan con más fuerza, que hagan más grande el charco, esforzando sólo su brazo izquierdo, un nuevo gruñido indica que debe usar ambas manos y casi se siente fresca luego del esfuerzo anterior; gruñido, hay que usar sólo la derecha y contar diez, la rutina es desgastante, es mortal, pero es el precio de verse bien y no le pesa, por el contrario, por momentos lo disfruta tanto que el dolor pasa a ser placer, casi puede recordar cuando Draco la giraba con brusquedad y la colocaba boca abajo para arremeter contra su delgado cuerpo con fuerza, con saña… y sonríe pensando que ya nunca más lo hará y que ninguna otra le dejará hacerlo así… ninguna otra.

Ha terminado aquella secuencia y puede dejar de lado el charco y mirar a otro lado, se sienta en el banquillo acojinado de negro y se seca el sudor, el entrenador registra sus avances en un cuadernillo, todo a vuela pluma mientras la observa recomponerse y evalúa lentamente el estado de su cuerpo, ve moretones donde hace un par de horas golpeó entrenándola en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y le preocupa la delgadez que la mujer conserva, es sano, sí, pero en exceso… al fin anota recomendaciones en una hoja aparte y le indica los ejercicios que debe seguir el fin de semana, sugiriéndole que se tome el domingo y coma a sus anchas, Pansy sonríe cuando le explica que la rutina es fructífera, como si ella misma no se diera cuenta al mirarse al espejo. Parkinson ignorada el "pero" que sigue a la palabra fructífera y más aún cuando percibe un "la alimentación debe ser mejor" así como un otra vez repetido "deja el alcohol del todo, como has dejado el cigarrillo"; bastantes cambios ha hecho ya, bastante se cuida, el alcohol de vez en cuando no va a matar el cuerpo de acero que tanto le ha tomado construir.

Camino de las duchas, Parkinson se encuentra con varias personas a las que saluda con amabilidad, a otras les dedica sonrisas irónicas y hasta suelta una que otra ponzoña con su normal tono ácido de siempre, una vez en los pasillos de las regaderas, da un suspiro de nostalgia y se pregunta hace cuánto que pasó aquello, hace cuánto que miró a Granger en una de las regaderas; sin saber qué hace y aprovechando que está vacía, se mete a esa misma y se desnuda, abre la llave a tope y deja que el agua tibia la empape entera, que le consuele los músculos dolidos a fuego que buscan algo de descanso en esa comprensiva caricia mojada; mientras mira el azulejo blanco y siente el agua que le corre rápida y rapaz por cada centímetro de piel, se pregunta dónde está, por qué no la ha buscado… Y se pregunta de nuevo, por qué necesita tanto noticias suyas, en qué le beneficia tenerlas o para qué las quiere; no es un asunto de su proyecto, en realidad eso cada vez parece que le importa menos, porque sabe que es bueno, que se defiende con lo que ella ha hecho y que las correcciones que le pidieron hace un día que están listas a su alcance, en el fondo sabe que sólo está ansiando por recibir una lechuza y saber qué día trabajarán en ello…

Pero sale del gimnasio y vuelve a casa, va a la oficina y resuelve problemas, charla con su madre por chimenea y le tolera los regaños por lo de Draco, otra vez, prepara acuerdos, firma convenios y vuelve a casa para cenar y dormir; mira a Roar que come calmo un poco de atún en un tazón y se encuentra con que sigue esperando…

Está esperando.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer antes de irme y volver luego a las pocas personas que han comentado, ahora por premura (estoy en la oficina de guardia y a veinte de salir, está oscuro y solo, así que quiero acabar esto y salir al pasillo donde mi auto me respalde XD -como mi barrio lo haría-) no puedo decir sus nombres, pero estoy muy agradecida por los ánimos que me dan y porque dicen que la historia les emociona...**

 **No me maten por este cap, tiene una razón de ser n.n**


	5. La ¿verdad? ¿duele?

_**BUENO, COMO ME COMPROMETÍ EN LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, QUE ADEMÁS DE BREVE ESTUVO MUY RETRASADO, HOY LES TRAIGO ANTES DE TIEMPO Y PARA YA FIJAR EL DÍA DE LA SEMANA QUE ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO, EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO; QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONITAS QUE HAN ESTADO COMENTANDO:**_ katahcullenpotter, Chio Lannister, Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor y Hey123... _**GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR, LO VALORO MUCHO.**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES SON ORIGINALES DE JK ROWLING, LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN DE LAS SPICE GIRLS Y HONORES A MI BETA, QUE LE ECHA EL OJO ACÁ.**_

 _ **DE ANTEMANO, GRACIAS POR LEER**_

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

 **La ¿verdad?... ¿duele?**

… _but sometimes illusion ain't no revolution_

 _That ain't no release for me_

—Sí, claro que sí… comemos el martes, claro… hasta luego. —Colocó la servilleta en su regazo y lo miró cómo caminaba hacia su mesa, siempre, siempre, había pensado en aquel hombre con un orgullo poco natural, no sólo lo respetaba y amaba, sino que le veneraba de forma seria, absoluta, su madre solía decir que estaba secretamente enamorada de él, pero eso era tan falso como la honestidad de Rita Skeeter; Harry Potter le sonrió y se le acercó para besarle la mejilla, no pudo evitar alzar la mano y sujetarle la solapa del saco para alargar el gesto, lo adoraba demasiado y saberlo ahí frente a ella, le daba paz.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mientras el ojiverde llamaba al mesero, él asintió con una gran sonrisa e hizo un ademán que significaba "¿y tú?". —Bien, ahogada en trabajo.

—Ese trabajo te va a matar. —Harry sonrió y ella hizo lo propio, pero en el fondo hablaba en serio y no había broma sobre el mantel; si uno pudiera contar las personas que veían con recelo a Harry, se habría necesitado que todo el Ministerio levantara el índice y faltarían, y de todos esos dedos, la mitad bien equivaldría a los que detestaban a Hermione, quizá no la odiaban, quizá no era grave, pero era difícil, era crecer entre matorrales espinosos; ambos sabían muy bien la dificultad que tuvo quitarse el estigma de ser niños con suerte que ganaron una batalla, algunos no dejaban de asegurar que su popularidad y éxito se debía a la ayuda que habían recibido de figuras de poder y no a sus talentos naturales. Ambos, hijos de muggles sin abolengo y apellido, se habían dado cuenta muy pronto que el título de Trío Dorado, lejos de una ayuda, había resultado un lastre.

—Harry… —El mesero les interrumpió llevándoles la carta y ofreciéndoles té o café, ordenaron el almuerzo rápido, ansiosos por verse solos y poder hablar; cuando el sujeto de camisa blanca y mandil negro se alejó, pudo Hermione volver al fin a lo que quería. —… me preocupó el tono de tu mensaje, ¿qué ocurre?

El moreno suspiró y se llevó la taza de café a los labios, dio un sorbo y luego carraspeó, Hermione sintió que aquello era malo y le costaba trabajo decirlo, sin saber por qué se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, no era un problema lo que venía a tratar, tampoco un favor, era algo que a ella no le iba a gustar y por eso no se decidía a decirlo, lo presentía en el tono de su piel abochornada y preocupada; miró un poco alrededor por si había exabruptos en la charla, no ubicó a nadie conocido y empezó a preguntarse por qué Harry no había traído consigo a Ginny… o a Ron.

—Ayer me pasé por la oficina de evaluación, tenía unas dudas sobre un documento que me pidieron hace unas semanas, así que acudí para resolverlas… —Hermione se relajó en el asiento, ese día usaba jeans entallados y una blusa blanca bajo una chaqueta oscura, el cabello, recogido con esfuerzo en una cola de caballo gruesa le caía como cascada por la espalda; Harry, de traje de calle claro, lucía camisa desabotonada al cuello de color verde agua y nuevas gafas cuadradas que desencajaban mucho su apariencia normal, aquella excusa Hermione la pasó de largo, veía en sus ojos que no era eso a lo que había ido, existía algo más, un temorcillo que se escondía más bien de lo que le gustaría tras sus pupilas esmeralda. —… entre otras cosas, me enteré de algo que me tiene muy preocupado y no he tenido más remedio que acudir a ti.

—Suena engorroso y empiezas a asustarme. —El mesero se presentó ante ellos con una charola con dos platos de fruta de temporada, Harry pidió más café y no le puso ni un gramo de azúcar, Hermione se intrigó más si eso era posible y por su lado bebió de su té, preparándose para el trago amargo que ya sabía tenía venir en algún momento.

—Hermione… Ron reprobó tres de sus cinco pruebas teóricas. —Soltó el moreno y al mismo tiempo ella soltó el tenedor sobre el plato, con un resonante sonido que hizo estremecer a Harry y asustarse a un par de niñitas dos mesas más allá; cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía enfado, sentía pena y no estaba para nada sorprendida, sólo muy molesta.

—¡Ese hombre es imposible! —Se llevó la mano al cuello y se presionó la garganta para contener el enojo, igual se envolvió con el brazo contrario y se estrujó; era el colmo de los colmos, tan sólo esa mañana lo había visto y lucía con su desfachatez de todos los días, con su calma pesada y densa que a veces la adormilaba. —Dime que ya hablaste con él, Harry.

—Aún no le he visto, te cité primero a ti. —Hermione tragó el trozo de fruta a medio masticar que tenía en la boca y se imaginó lo que venía, no, lo adivinó como Trelawney habría leído algo en su bola de cristal si fuera mejor en adivinación de lo que todo mundo sabía que era; Harry venía a pedirle a Hermione que socorriera a Ron y no, no iba a hacerlo, ya no.

La relación de ambos estaba pasando por un mal momento, ni Hermione tenía tiempo para andar con cuidados maternales sobre Ron, ni él tenía madurez y entereza para soportar que la castaña estuviera tan metida en su trabajo y preparación académica; por todos los amigos cercanos era sabido que Ron no se comportaba como un novio normal últimamente, o bueno, no uno que cualquiera de las chicas que conocía envidiara, sino más bien como un niño que añora a su madre. Se presentaba por la oficina de Hermione cada dos por tres y lloriqueaba con los labios apretados y ojos de perrito golpeado, para que dejara lo que hacía y salieran a comer/cenar/bailar/caminar; Hermione había hecho de tripas corazón y se aguantaba los malos ratos porque lo amaba, en serio lo amaba, pero empezaba a preguntarse si él no estaría más interesado en irse a vivir con su madre de nuevo, que en casarse con ella; por semanas enteras, Ron no sólo había sido patéticamente pegajoso y posesivamente celoso, sino que además le había hecho escenas y berrinches frente a la gente, exigía un trato preferencial de la oficina de Hermione cuando tenía alguna necesidad administrativa, y en muchas ocasiones, era poco atento o interesado en ella y sus aspiraciones.

Hermione recordaba, con especial embarazo, una ocasión en que mientras ella daba una presentación sobre un hueco legal que permitiría a los hombres lobo convertir a personas de estatura menor al 1.60 y ojos verdes, Ron entró a la sala dando de alaridos y aspavientos porque esa mañana ella no había acudido a tomar el té de todos los días con él, y no sólo había interrumpido su presentación, sino que con su voz estrepitosa había preguntado a todos los hombres de la sala si no se sentirían relegados si el amor de su vida los dejaba para luego, teniendo con él todo lo que ella tenía; el regaño de su jefe no fue nada comparado con la mirada de conmiseración de todas las mujeres presentes, así como la irritación que sintió cuando el pelirrojo no se fue de la sala hasta que ella aceptó besarle la frente, y ni siquiera se atrevía a recordar la carta preocupada, seria y ofendida de la Profesora McGonagall, que se había enterado del suceso quién sabe cómo y se había enfocado en advertirle los peligros de "las relaciones que devoran y someten a una vida de ridículos y patetismo".

Podía a la perfección el pelirrojo pasar cinco semanas sin abrazarla o decirle que la quería, pero no podía tolerar un día sin que ella se apareciera y le saludara con un beso en la mejilla, sin que ella se preocupara por él, porque era una señal de falta de amor e interés; Hermione aludía la dependencia de su novio a la exigencia de su trabajo, a que debía pasar horas que podría pasar con él en casa o saliendo a algún lado, metida en archivos, bibliotecas o en reuniones; de alguna forma, ella comprendía las necesidades de Ron, pero tenía semanas preguntándose si él comprendía las suyas. El asunto de reprobar las pruebas no era nuevo y eso era lo que le molestaba más justo ahora, Harry y ella habían hablado con él hasta el cansancio, habían pedido consideraciones poniendo frente a la gente el pasado triunfal de los tres, del trío; Ron había sido siempre el más beneficiado por la figura del Trío Dorado, él por encima de ambos, porque era el del abolengo y la sangre pura.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Le salió más áspero de lo que quería, pero no se corrigió, estaba fastidiada de aquello, estaba cansada de tener que picar piedra y luego sacrificar nombre y logros para que Ron saliera adelante, zanjando ella los productos de la flojera de su novio; Harry le miró con clara incomodidad y casi un dejo de vergüenza.

—Ayúdame a ayudarlo. —Murmuró inclinado sobre la mesa, Hermione miró a otro lado, sentía un nudo en el estómago que no podía deshacerse con nada y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de irse de ahí.

—¿De nuevo?... Harry, es la tercera vez que ocurre, uno, dos exámenes lo acepto, son difíciles, pesados y ambos sabemos que Ron es inteligente, pero los exámenes no son lo suyo… pero… ¿tres pruebas, Harry?... ¿tres? —Luchaba por bajar la voz y ser cuidadosa, Harry se removió en el asiento. —A cualquier trabajador del Ministerio que reprueba reincidentemente, le condicionan el empleo… tú lo sabes… y ustedes no son solo empleados, son aurores… a un auror lo ponen de patitas en la calle por esto. —Estaba en verdad afligida, sabía del trabajo de Ron, sabía que amaba lo que hacía y era bueno en ello, pero reprobar no era una cuestión de ignorancia en su caso, el de un buen auror, aquí era pura y absoluta flojera y desinterés, estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir todo sin esforzarse, a pasar sus pruebas con ayuda de ellos dos y su hermana, que no ocupaba tiempo en estudiar, que bobeaba cuando se reunían a repasar.

Ron era un atenido de primera.

—No quiero que le echen. —A Hermione se le fue la rabia de sopetón. —No lo voy a permitir.

Se pasmó, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de pena y decisión, estaba enojado pero también preocupado y lo entendía, Ron era su hermano y si había algo que Harry detestaba era perder familia, había perdido a tantos, Remus, Sirius, sus padres, Dumbledore, Snape… Ron no iba a morirse, pero con lo dramático que era, se le iba a parecer mucho; Hermione tuvo que aceptar y decirse un par de veces que ella tampoco podía dejar que el empleo de Ron estuviera en peligro, era más que un empleo, era su vida, su personalidad.

—En tres días son las pruebas de campo… asegúrate de que las pase, Harry y con sobresalientes. —Hermione se incorporó dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa, tenía un aire de fastidio y obligación en la mirada que el sujeto delante de ella no dijo nada más. —Debo irme, discúlpame… pero esto me ha puesto mal.

—Hermione… él te necesita. —Harry hablaba serio y firme, no la miró, no se atrevió a hacerlo porque notaba la súplica en sus ojos, Hermione asintió mientras le daba vuelta a la mesa y le besaba la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño.

—Y yo necesito que estudie, veré la forma de conseguirle una reaplicación de dos de las pruebas… pediré algunos favores y sabes que odio pedir favores. —Mientras se iba del lugar se descubrió a sí misma muy decepcionada y demasiado cansada de tener que hacer esas cosas.

Demasiado.

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

—¡Buenas noticias, Pansy! —Padma entró como una ráfaga a la oficina haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, la aludida se dio vuelta en su silla, la falda negra que portaba estaba abierta hasta encima de la rodilla y dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, las gafas se le cayeron desde la coronilla hasta la nariz de un golpe haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza sorprendida. —El Ministro aprobó todo el presupuesto y los proyectos que perfilamos para este trimestre sin una sola corrección… me ha pedido que te felicite y que les diga que se han hecho acreedores de un fin de semana de merecido descanso luego de sus pruebas físicas… ¡oficialmente, son la oficina más exitosa del mes! —Pansy respiró con tranquilidad con aquello y aceptó amistosamente la palmada en su espalda que le dio uno de sus compañeros, así como algunos apretones de manos; cuando Padma la abrazó con emoción, casi pensó que se había imaginado la frase que brotó de sus labios. —Te han dado un aumento y me pidieron que volvamos a presentar tu proyecto, ¡lo van a revalorar dentro de un mes!

—Excelente. —Aplaudió la emoción de Padma, pero sintió un aguijonazo, el proyecto estaba listo y sin Granger que no había dado una sola señal de vida. —¿No podrías cambiarme el aumento por las pruebas de campo? —Sonrió de lado mirando con sensualidad a Padma que alzó el índice derecho y entornó los ojos con una risa de sorpresa, para luego señalarla, guiñar un ojo y negar apretando los labios.

—Eres astuta, mi rapaz amiga, astuta… pero el Ministro está interesado en la excelencia de sus empleados, así que lejos de exigirte menos, te exigirán ahora más. —Pansy dio un resoplido echándose el cabello atrás, se tronó los dedos con nerviosismo, si antes sentía la presión de ser observada ahora la sentía el doble; luego se sentó dejándose caer en su asiento de cuero y miró los papeles sobre su escritorio, siempre había demasiado que hacer y mucho por resolver. —Estás cansada, ¿cierto?

—No voy a mentirte, hay demasiado trabajo por aquí, más desde que el Ministro se propuso que debíamos colaborar no sólo con el Ministro muggle inglés, sino con otros del resto de Europa… las cosas acá están más tensas… —Se ajustó las gafas y analizó la cara de su interlocutora con cuidado, estaba alegre, optimista, orgullosa… vulnerable. —Padma, necesito más apoyo, no nos damos abasto, anoche nos fuimos después de las tres de la mañana y volvimos a las nueve… mi gente no aguanta este ritmo. —Murmuró mirándola con neta imploración, algo que apenas se permitía con gente en la que confiaba o a la que tenía que sacarle algo, Patil suspiró mirando a otro lado y sí, notaba a la gente animosa, pero exhausta, se les veía comprometidos pero también lentos, ya no con aquella frescura de empleado nuevo. —Por favor, pide más empleados, necesito más manos y cabezas frescas, un fin de semana no es suficiente.

—Hagamos una cosa, Pansy… haz la solicitud, pide quince empleados más y veré la forma de asegurarte cinco el próximo mes, ¿qué dices? —Padma era una excelente negociadora, Pansy sonrió con sorna mirando al suelo, las ganancias que los proyectos aprobados por el Ministro salidos de su oficina, garantizaban al gobierno mágico inglés ganancias para pagar a los quince empleados pedidos y a otros diez fácilmente.

—Con cinco empleados apenas podré optimizar tiempos, dame ocho y nos daremos el lujo de dormir seis horas diarias. —Padma asintió y le tomó la mano con fuerza con una sonrisa de seguridad en la boca.

—Ánimo, Pansy… estás sorprendiendo a todos, sigue siendo tiránica, sigue siento exigente, ya supe los resultados de tus pruebas teóricas, hay mucha complacencia con tu rendimiento. —Padma le guiñó un ojo, Pansy aprovechó aquel hueco.

—En dos días son las pruebas físicas… permite que mi gente se tome el día mañana, los quiero a todos frescos para entonces. —Patil asintió y se puso de pie para marcharse, no sin dejar de darle una palmada en la rodilla descubierta que hizo que la piel le escociera suavemente.

—Hecho, diré que los reuní fuera para darles los resultados de mi encuentro con el Ministro, sólo asegúrate de que haya un elfo recibiendo el correo y los paquetes, y por el amor de Merlín, evita que Millicent venga a buscar a sus amigas diciendo que le dieron el día. —Padma ya estaba en la puerta, Pansy se levantó y miró su reloj asintiendo con una sonrisa, eran las tres treinta.

—Considéralo un pacto. —Cuando la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, se puso de pie y dio una rápida mirada a su gente, todos habían vuelto a lo suyo, había demasiados pendientes y cosas que sacar antes de las seis. Pansy se puso las manos en la cintura y tosió dando una vuelta completa, lenta y orgullosa, erguida en toda su estatura y los diez centímetros que medían sus tacones de aguja, llamando la atención de todos. —Bien, como ya oyeron, nuestro trabajo ha rendido frutos y sé bien que más de dos me odian por el desgaste al que los he sometido estos días… pero el éxito es dolor y sufrimiento, y si yo quiero gozar de esas felicitaciones ustedes tienen que acabar con las rodillas peladas. —Uno que otro le miró con odio, pero no le importaba, a veces era mejor ser así, odiosa y si muchos ya la detestaban, ¿qué importaban otros más? —Ahora bien, en dos días son las pruebas físicas, así que esto será simple y sencillo: pueden retirarse ahora y dormir como debe ser, quiero a todo mundo fresco, bien alimentado y con las varitas más pulidas de todo el Ministerio… —Caminaba por entre los escritorios revisando su disposición, en uno se atrevió a enderezar una flor inclinada en un florero y a girarlo para que se viera mejor, en otro estrujó con rabia una bola de pergamino que yacía sobre una carpeta dando mal aspecto, y fulminó con la mirada a la chica que temblorosa, le acercó el cesto de la basura para que lo echara dentro, a George, el mensajero de la oficina lo sujetó por la solapa del saco y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa con rudeza exagerada, casi oyendo cómo lo hacía contener el aire sorprendido. —… mi oficina es la mejor este mes y lo será el siguiente, así tenga que atusarlos con un látigo todos los días, ¿entendido? —La mitad de la oficina asintió, la otra mitad la odiaba más que hacía dos minutos. —Bien… ahora vayan a casa, descansen y pasado mañana los quiero a todos aquí, vamos a finiquitar asuntos y a hacer una limpieza general de todos y cada uno de nuestros archivos, previo a las pruebas físicas… —Mientras empezaban a levantarse de sus sillas y a cerrar cajones y guardar cosas, volvió a alzar la voz. —… y una cosa más… si uno sólo de ustedes arruina su prueba física, si me entero que alguno falla en ellas, juro que haré de su estancia en mi oficina, el paseo más amargo e infernal que tendrá en su miserable vida. —Sonreía, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras su falda se movía tras ella a cada paso y el cabello negro le caía pesado y brillante por la cara enmarcándole los ojos fieros y venenosos.

Todos asintieron y se fueron casi echando chispas, Pansy se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor.

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

Ocho de la mañana, los relojes sincronizados, Pansy vigilaba muy de cerca a su equipo de trabajo mientras se dirigían cada uno a su prueba física, ella permanecía en su lugar, esperando a que le tocara turno, había dormido casi quince horas seguidas, se había parado de la cama a comer algo y había seguido durmiendo seis horas más, se sentía fresca y había elegido con cuidado el atuendo para aquella prueba; ropa interior negra, pulcra y de encaje sensual, porque a muchas les pasaba que en un mal encantamiento o en una carrera desbocada, se habían rasgado la ropa y habían terminado por ahí exhibiendo interiores vergonzosos. Sobre la ropa interior se había echado pantalones de casimir negro con delicadas líneas plata, tan sutiles que se veían sólo poniendo mucha atención, pero que le estilizaban la figura más, la media bota que llevaba calzada era de tacón regular, ni menos del número cinco, ni más del diez, cómodas, resistentes para no acabar con un tobillo destrozado.

Encima una blusa blanca, abrochada hasta el final del cuello, puños bien firmes y sobre ella, un chaleco que hacía perfecto juego con los pantalones, del lado izquierdo del chaleco estaba bordado su emblema, el suyo, el personal, al cinto llevaba la varita y como de costumbre y todo mundo le conocía, tres diminutos frascos estaban fijos a su cintura: pociones, aquellas que consideraba muy útiles; seguía esperando y se miraba las uñas, se las había pintado la noche anterior justo mientras se cenaba un platón enorme de pasta con Roar echado a su lado en la cama, una de ellas, la del dedo medio le molestaba porque era imperfecta y eso le sacaba de quicio. Dio dos pasos al frente la fila, faltaban tres personas para que fuera su turno, volvió a mirarse el dedo medio y a ver la capa de pintura negra con una pequeña y terriblemente molesta línea en medio, se llevó el dedo a la boca, como si con saliva pudiera remediar aquella falta de gusto, usar un conjuro para remediar aquello habría sido demasiada frivolidad; al alzar los ojos la miró del otro lado del pasillo, esperando el turno en su fila, donde también faltaban dos personas para que le tocara.

Ansió que no volteara, que no le mirara, porque no quería enfrentarla, pero era tarde, los ojos castaños se alzaron y se fijaron en ella. Granger le miró con recelo. Pansy se sonrió de lado bajando la mirada al suelo, se llevó el cabello tras la oreja riéndose contra el piso y sintiéndose jodidamente idiota, ni una puta señal de vida, ni una maldita noticia suya y ahora iban a coincidir en la prueba física; era más que obvio que Hermione se la había jugado, como imaginó, Granger no tenía verdaderas intenciones de ayudarle, simplemente lo había dicho por la estúpida idea de cortesía que tienen las personas buenas como ella, pero era obvio que lo que menos querría, era convivir con Parkinson. Y así, inclinada sin volver a levantar la mirada, Pansy se lanzó un conjuro al cabello para llevarlo siempre atrás y despejarse el rostro, se ajustó el botón final del chaleco, dándole un tironcito a la prenda para que no se le arrugara con el movimiento, sujetó con fuerza su varita y esperó a que le llamaran para entrar; no volvió a mirar a Hermione que le fulminaba con los ojos, sin comprender el porqué de aquella mirada furiosa oculta tras la sonrisa más jodidamente malvada de Parkinson de un momento antes, Hermione estaba sujetando su cabello con una liga pensando en ello, buscando que Pansy le mirara.

En su lugar la vio ser llamada a la puerta y cruzarla y mientras la llamaban a ella por su lado, al perderla de vista por fin, recordó algo que hacía días no pasaba por su mente y que la hizo sentir una punzada de embarazo repentino, y un calor que la hizo sentir ganas de quitarse la chaqueta de pana delgada que usaba: había quedado de avisarle cuándo podrían trabajar el aspecto legal de su proyecto y se había olvidado de ello por completo. Fue como si se le hubiera olvidado alimentar a su gato o una tarea de McGonagall o el aniversario de noviazgo con Ron, sentía una mezcla de culpa, vergüenza y estupor, una opresión en el pecho que ahora no le hacía nada bien; en la puerta justo antes de pasar, acabó por quitarse el saco y dejarlo en el espacio que ofrecían para dejar pertenencias, porque no soportaba el subidón de temperatura que la culpa le provocaba; Hermione nunca se quitaba lo que llevaba encima, porque pensaba que era mejor entrenamiento hacer frente a las cosas tal cual venían, pero en esta ocasión dejó el saco porque no soportaba el calor. Se arremangó la camisa gris que llevaba puesta y se sacó la varita del cinto, para entrar y hacer frente a la puerta; pero no dejaba de pensar en que se le había olvidado aquel compromiso y se sentía verdaderamente mal por ello.

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

Estaba en su oficina cuando se hicieron sonar las alarmas, tan rápido como le dieron las piernas y sin tiempo a ponerse el saco o cerrar nada, salió corriendo al pasillo que ya estaba atestado de gente, en su mayoría visitantes y gente que hacía trámites e intentaban enloquecidamente salir del lugar; de algún sitio venía un nubarrón gris y chispas verdes y rojas surcaban el espacio libre entre cuerpos que corrían, mientras algunos caían frente a sus pies, varita en ristre, Pansy Parkinson avanzaba resguardando a la gente que podía, desviando hechizos contra los muros, sin llegar a ver bien a quienes los lanzaban, pero no importaba eso, estaba concentrada en desviar los que pudieran herir a alguien.

En un pasillo alcanzó a distinguir la figura delgada, elegante y portentosa de Draco Malfoy, un dejo de nostalgia la golpeó de pronto, como si lo hubiera esperado durante la prueba y verlo ahora le escociera un poco, en otro tiempo, habría ido en pos de él y se habrían acompañado, una pareja eficaz y perfecta; él no la miró, se fue por otro andador corriendo acelerado, el cabello platino le caía revuelto por la cara y cojeaba ligeramente, había entrado a la prueba antes que ella y seguro estaba por salir, en realidad ni siquiera tenían porqué haberse encontrado y sin embargo ella lo vio.

Y no sintió nada ya, nada sino, nostalgia.

Paso a paso intentaba ayudar en su avance, ignorando los empujones, los gritos, el llanto y los cuerpos que a veces encontraba frente a sus pies, al fin vio a uno de los atacantes que despedía rayos esmeralda a diestra y siniestra y le enfrentó cara a cara, procurando hacerle daño, procurando acabar con él; a diferencia de otros y de las reglas del Ministerio, Pansy tiraba a matar. Empujó con su hombro a una mujer que se atravesó en su camino y el movimiento la hizo errar un hechizo, el resultado fue recibir el impacto de un rayo naranja justo en el pecho; el golpe la hizo salir despedida dos metros contra su espalda y caer de costado por un hueco de escalera que se usaba en caso de emergencia, como si ya hubiera venido preparada para ello, el espasmo la hizo reventar de adrenalina y tras la sacudida, que le dolía como el puto infierno, se rodó piso abajo enfurecida, buscando recibir el menor daño posible.

La forma oscura y cruda del metal de los escalones la aguijoneó varias veces mientras rodaba dos pisos abajo, hasta que unas piernas le detuvieron y una mano la ayudó a incorporarse, era Millicent que había tenido el mismo turno, no se dijeron nada, aunque Pansy agradecía horrores que la ayudara y con la mirada se comprendieron del todo; empezaron a descender por las escaleras que restaban, a donde estaba el calor más intenso de la batalla, cuando al fin llegaron al ojo del huracán, era un revoltijo de miembros del Ministerio, atacando a lo que interpretaban como un montón de mortífagos salidos de algún oscuro rincón de sus memorias adolescentes.

Pansy sonrió mientras usaba un _carpe retractum_ y un _diffindo_ para luchar, pensando en lo idiota que era usar mortífagos con su generación, la mitad de ella era hija de mortífagos e intentaban olvidar… pero también tenían memorias dulces de padres que usaban la máscara para asustarles durante las noches, o bien que les acariciaban el rostro antes de dormir con un brazo que portaba una gran marca tenebrosa hecha a fuego; quizá estaba muy distraída en esos pensamientos para notar a un atacante que la golpeó con fuerza con un conjuro que no reconoció, haciéndola girar por los aires hasta estrellarse con una chimenea, donde su fino chaleco acabó envuelto en llamas. Mientras giraba por el suelo desabotonándose y se ponía de rodillas para incorporarse, vio la figura larguirucha de Ronald Weasley a distancia, franqueado por Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, combatiendo los tres a un grupo de enemigos que les triplicaba en número; en el fondo, Pansy admiró la forma cómo se enfrentaba el peligro, desinteresada, arrojada, torpe, ella alzó la mirada y se recompuso mientras abría una de las botellas de poción y se vaciaba el contenido sobre el antebrazo derecho para sanarse unas quemaduras que no la dejaban sujetar bien la varita.

Volvió a la carga, siendo ágil, rápida y atacando a quienes veía desprevenidos, cubriendo a los que no podían protegerse, siguiendo a los enemigos cuando se separaban, Pansy no era una imponente luchadora, pero sí un apoyo eficaz; recibió otro grupo de conjuros que la dejaron atontada contra un muro, sus escudos nunca eran del todo seguros y apenas pudo deshacerse por milagro de quien la atacaba, casi en un golpe de suerte; mientras respiraba agitada apoyada en la pared, se dio cuenta por el color del entorno que la prueba estaba por terminar, los muros empezaban a deslavarse y el color estaba perdiéndose, así que aceleró el paso hasta dar vuelta en un recodo del pasillo y enfrentar de nuevo al enemigo. Estando ahí, de pronto se encontró apoyando a otros que peleaban también, se unió al ataque y se encontró cubriéndole la espalda a alguien del otro lado de un muro de cristal biselado, peleando para protegerle las espaldas mientras avanzaba, cuando dio el salto y se ubicó al lado de su compañero, se encontró con la larga melena de Hermione batida por el viento de la batalla.

Frunció el ceño mientras peleaba a su lado, ella aún no se volvía a verla, compartían trinchera y se respaldaban una a la otra, Hermione avanzando delante de Pansy y ella cubriéndole para que sus pasos fueran firmes y seguros, la veía desplazarse con una ligereza casi animal, invocando llamas con su varita como si fueran extensiones de sus manos, llamas que resplandecían iluminándolo todo; mientras el tono de los muros se desvanecía ya del todo, sonó el chirrido que finalizaba la prueba y vio a Hermione caminar para encontrarse con su grupo de amigos, Pansy se dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar a Millicent, se sentía cansada, muy cansada ahora que bajaba el ritmo, como si hubiera corrido la maratón sin darse cuenta.

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

—Parece que tu chaleco fue el más lesionado. —Millicent sacudía la prenda con fuerza mientras Pansy le revisaba entre el cabello, buscando la fuente de una hemorragia profusa que estaba dejándole la cara roja como manzana; Bulstrode se podría decir que había salido indemne de la batalla, ningún hueso roto, nada además de arañones y raspones por los brazos y la cara, un corte le atravesaba la nariz y hacía que se le viera el rostro amoratado, pero nada más. Pansy por su lado estaba pálida, los ojos vidriosos y llorosos, tenía una rasgadura por el pantalón que le atravesaba el muslo derecho y dejaba a la vista la piel amoratada, pero lo más grave estaba en su pecho, donde producto de la caída por las escaleras se sentía abotagada, inflamada, dolorosísima.

—Sí claro, y el dolor sofocante del pecho seguramente se debe a que se me quemó el chaleco y no a que me rompí algo. —Dio un tirón al cabello de Millicent sólo por molestarla, ésta se quejó largo y lloroso, pero Pansy no le dio importancia, de hecho se sorprendió muy sofocada por el esfuerzo que le costó dar aquel jalón a su compañera, frunció el ceño y arrugó la cara viendo a otro lado, para que Millicent no lo notara. —Creo que debemos ver a un sanador, esto no se va a remediar con mis pociones… toma tus cosas, es mejor que nos movamos, se va a llenar la estúpida sala de espera.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no nos ponen servicio médico justo aquí, a la salida de la prueba. —Los enormes pies de Bulstrode se arrastraban por el piso como si anduviera en pantuflas, Pansy se llevó la mano derecha al costado para presionarse, casi podía sentir al tacto la costilla rota y la inflamación creciendo poco a poco, el dolor se estaba haciendo tan intenso que respirar le estaba costando mucho trabajo, al dar un paso más, fue como si le prendieran fuego por dentro a sus pulmones, sintió que tenía que toser y al hacerlo fue como si algo por dentro diera un respingo; se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió de nuevo, cuando se miró los dedos estaban carmesíes.

—Milli… creo que es porque los organizadores son unos idiotas que piensan que no nos cuesta nada bajar un par de plantas para... —Le faltaba el aire, volvió a tocarse los labios y la sangre fue más, buscó la mirada de su acompañante, pero no se volvió ni aún cuando se detuvo sin poder dar otro paso, se armó de valor, tragó con fuerza pensando que se le pasaría lo suficiente para volver a avanzar y dio dos pasos, entonces sintió un vértigo que la hizo prenderse al hombro de Millicent, quien se volvió a sujetarla. —… para… Millicent…

—Oye Pansy. —Alguien la llamaba a su espalda, pero no tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta para ver quién era, ni siquiera de sujetarse con más fuerza de ella, el vértigo se le alargó oscuro y denso hasta que le cerró el pecho haciendo que le faltara el aire, miró a los ojos de su amiga de toda la vida y le imploró ayuda con ellos, frunció el ceño cuando un dolor punzante le perforó el pecho otra vez, más fuerte, más horroroso.

—¡Pansy! —Millicent la sostuvo en brazos antes que alcanzara el piso, tosió de nuevo y una salpicadura de sangre alcanzó su mejilla regordeta, miró a quien les llamaba y buscó a quien llamar para pedir ayuda, de pronto se sintió infinitamente vulnerable; otras manos también la sujetaron y pudo ver el rostro que la llamaba entonces, pero no logró saber si le sorprendía o le incomodaba, era Hermione.

—¿Qué le pasa? —La castaña ayudó a recostarla, viendo con clara sorpresa y desconfianza el hilo de sangre que le descendía por la comisura de los labios del lado izquierdo, le analizó la cara que se le estaba poniendo azul, y de inmediato se ocupó por desabotonarle un poco la camisa buscando darle libertad para que respirara mejor.

—Dijo que le dolía el pecho, dijo que le dolía y se quejaba como siempre, pero siempre se queja, ¡siempre!… ella se queja cuando salimos de estas pruebas… Pansy estaba bien… —Hermione luchaba por quitarle las manos del pecho, pero Pansy necesitaba oprimirse ahí donde sentía ese punzante dolor, era como si se le fuera a salir algo por ahí y necesitara contenerlo para que no se escapara, la castaña arrugó la frente espantada y le sujetó las manos para intentar quitárselas, pero no funcionaba. —… ¿qué le pasa? —Pansy no la dejaba hacer, no quitaba las manos del lugar, hasta que de pronto, tosió explosiva, intentó dar una bocanada como para decirle algo y luego se soltó entera con los ojos entornados y perdidos.

—Creo que se le perforó un pulmón. —Hermione se inclinó sobre el seno izquierdo de una Pansy inerte y pálida e intentó escuchar, pero había ruido alrededor, había gente acercándose, Millicent se desesperó e intentó levantarla sin éxito del suelo, la castaña la detuvo. —Espera, no podrás moverla sola, te ayudo. —Ambas la sujetaron como mejor pudieron e intentaron avanzar, pero Parkinson era unos veinte kilos más pesada inconsciente y tuvieron dificultades para moverla.

—¡Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?! —Ronald Weasley, con sus grandes zancadas de jirafón se acercó al sitio donde estaban y se acomidió, tomó a Pansy por la cintura y vio que estaba inconsciente. —No se ve nada bien.

—Pronto Ron, aparécete con ella en enfermería, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! —Ron acató la orden tan rápido como se comía un pollo en la cena, tomó a Pansy en sus brazos y con un plop, ya no estaba. —Vamos, Millicent, es mejor que veamos cómo está.

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

Abrió los ojos y todo era luz, una luz intensa y blanca, por un pequeño instante se sonrió con ironía: _he muerto y estoy viendo la luz de la que tanto hablan_ , se rio y le dolió como si le hubieran hecho tragar vidrio y se le hubieran quedado todos en el pecho y la garganta, intentó respirar lento por la nariz y empezó a sentirlo, como si poco a poco se diera cuenta de su existencia, como si la luz fuera tocándolo y con ello dejando en evidencia su existencia: tenía algo duro, frío y ardoroso metido por la nariz, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y la boca le sabía a musgo y a menta, al saborear su saliva con cuidado descubrió notas ácidas y ferrosas, y se preguntó si no tendría llena la boca de sangre; intentó ahora moverse, sentía todo el cuerpo muy pesado, pero no tenía nada encima además de la ropa, probó a mover los dedos y los encontró adormilados pero podía sentirlos, tanto los de las manos como los de los pies, volvió a humedecer sus labios agrietados con su lengua fresca y a respirar ahora por la boca: suplicio.

Oyó pasos a su lado y sintió que le levantaban la cabeza para acercarle un vaso, luz, había mucha luz a su alrededor y no distinguía quién era, pero bebió, era como una mermelada granulosa y dulce, en la boca le cayó pesada, como si estuviera muy densa pero al tragarla fue como si se derritiera en su garganta y una calidez reconfortante le recorrió desde ahí y hasta el estómago, al momento sintió como si le volviera la energía; parpadeó un par de veces y buscó en dónde estaba, era una habitación pequeña de muros grises, persianas blancas, entonces distinguió a la enfermera que le sonreía como una boba, casi como si tuviera cinco años y coletas.

—¿Dónde… —Empezó, la boca volvió a secársele y de nuevo se la humectó con la lengua, cuando la rechoncha y agradable enfermera puso su mano sobre su pecho, donde había sentido aquel horrible dolor, y sin avisar, presionó con todo su peso, fuerte, rápido, fugaz como un rayo que le azotó la cabeza haciéndola gritar, en seguida escuchó un "clack" y el aire entró con más suavidad a su cuerpo, refrescándole y haciéndola sentir mejor. —… uta imbécil. —Balbuceó aturdida y la enfermera le acarició la frente y le sonrió con ternura, como si le hubiera dicho gracias, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba sola y qué bueno, porque empezó a llorar de dolor, sollozos de niño pequeño compungido, un llanto neto de cansancio y dolencia, y así estuvo unos tres minutos hasta que se durmió.

 _ **/O/O/O/**_

Susurraban en la habitación, y siempre había odiado eso. Sobre todo cuando se trata de pacientes que han estado enfermos, Pansy no lograba comprender por qué la gente no sabía guardar silencio, actuaban como si la persona enferma no escuchara o hubiera perdido el oído, así que cuchicheaban como si nada, como si para despertarla se requiriera un cañonazo y no, como la gente normal, tenía el sueño ligero cuando no estaba en su cuarto; carraspeó, se removió en la cama y carraspeó, esperando que con eso se acabara la charlita, pero nada, seguían mascullando, así que al fin optó por removerse más, confirmando que del dolor anterior del pecho quedaba casi nada y que podía sentir las extremidades vivas y bien despiertas, mientras se volvía al origen de los murmullos, sonrió de lado, habría esperado cualquier presencia en su habitación, menos esa.

Hermione Granger charlaba con Luna Lovegood en un rincón, la primera muy seria y estirada como siempre, la segunda con una mueca de seriedad poco natural en ella, no habían notado que las miraba, sólo estaban ahí parloteando como idiotas y aunque se reía con sorna de ellas, recordó de golpe que debía estar muy enojada y un aguijonazo la hizo volver a la realidad de que una de esas dos mujeres, se había aprovechado de la poca fe que tenía y se le había burlado en la cara; así que volvió a carraspear, esta vez fuerte, tanto que ambas respingaron sorprendidas e incómodas, no quería que la miraran, quería probar suerte a ver si de verle la cara molesta se largaban, igual nada tenían que hacer esas dos en su habitación de convalecencia, menos si como podía darse cuenta, ya habían puesto de nueva cuenta su ropa en la orilla de la cama y parecía sentirse lo suficientemente bien para irse a casa.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Pansy? —Luna llegó dando de saltitos hasta la cama y aunque parecía genuinamente interesada, no le dio tiempo a contestar. —Hermione y yo pasamos a ver cómo estabas, Millicent ha estado velando tu sueño pero la hemos visto tan desencajada que le sugerimos que fuera al menos a tomar un café… se veía como si los torposoplos mismos la hubieran molestado toda la noche. —Pansy asintió sin dejar la sonrisa mordaz de la boca, mirando de reojo a Hermione que no había dejado su silla ni un segundo, aunque no quería ser grosera precisamente con Luna, que ninguna culpa tenía, la verdad es que por ahora se sentía enojada hasta con ella; Luna le puso la mano en la frente y pareció medirle la temperatura, a lo que Pansy, demasiado cansada de sanadores y enfermeras, le quitó la mano con un manotazo que a cualquier otro habría ofendido, menos a Lovegood que le sonrió tirándole de una oreja para verle dentro, sacándola de quicio y haciendo que ahora la empujara con ambas manos. —Déjame ver si no te ha entrado un…

—Basta… —Luna insistía casi subiéndose a la cama, Hermione había optado por ir hasta ellas viendo ya que Parkinson luchaba por quitarse a la rubia de encima y le preocupaba que pudiera lastimarla sin querer. —… venga, Lovegood, estás loca de atar, ¡bájate ya! —Hermione la sujetó por los hombros y le sonrió con suavidad a Luna mientras soltaba por fin a Pansy que se sacudió, dejando ver que el asunto le hacía todo menos gracia.

—Ya Luna, Pansy está mejor… ¿por qué no vas a la cafetería y le dices a Millicent que puede venir por ella? —Hermione la hablaba a Luna como si fuera una niña de once, además le miraba con unos ojos que habrían ablandado el trozo de carne más duro del siglo, el más viejo y correoso, pero con Pansy no funcionaba, con Pansy era como echarle leña al fuego.

Mientras Luna salía de la habitación dando de saltitos, como si tuviera en serio los once años o menos y no la edad que ya tenía, Pansy miraba a Hermione intrigada, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, ¿era ese el momento más adecuado para dar señales de vida?... _Espera noticias mías_ , había dicho ya hacía casi un mes y la mujer actuaba como si nunca le hubiera enviado aquella carta, Pansy miró a su alrededor buscando algo mejor en que ubicar su mirada, el vaso de agua parecía una buena opción y se sentó en la cama, lo sujetó y lo bebió todo con lentitud, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño por la garganta a cada paso de agua; Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero no dijo nada, así que Pansy se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tras revisarse un instante el pecho con una mirada concienzuda, se volvió a la castaña.

—Y… ¿se te ofrece algo? —Lo dijo con su tono más áspero, la aludida pasó de un pie a otro mirándola con sonrojo, Pansy lo vio venir, sabía cuando una persona tenía la necesidad de disculparse con ella y eso iba a ocurrir, así que en su mente se elaboraron aceleradamente todos los posibles escenarios y en todos, ella humillaba y se mofaba de la desamparada Granger, disfrutándolo como habría podido hacerlo a los dieciséis en el Colegio, frente a todos los Slytherin y no ahí, solas en esa habitación escueta.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, te veías realmente mal. —Pansy se rio, una risa desfachatada, natural y espontánea, como Pansy no dijera nada más, Hermione miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer o cómo enfrentar que la morena no le dedicara ni una mirada, finalmente dijo lo que en verdad le escocía. —Me olvidé de mi compromiso de ayudarte. —Esperaba una disculpa, sí, pero no aquel franquísimo "me olvidé", y mucho menos el siguiente "compromiso", así que no pudo evitar dejar de mirar la ropa que empezaba a disponer para cambiarse y se volvió a ver a la mujer del otro lado del cuarto; estaba tensa, como si estuviera recitando el último dato de herbolaria en un examen relámpago en la clase de Sprout, las manos en puños firmes y la barbilla alzada al frente, denotaban un sinnúmero de ensayos previos, una incomodidad absoluta y sobre todo, un esfuerzo titánico. —He tenido tantas cosas en mente, que se me olvidó por completo que te dije que trabajaríamos el aspecto legal de tu documento… te debo una disculpa. —Por alguna razón, el asunto de "te debo una disculpa" no resonaba en la cabeza de Pansy tanto como el "se me olvidó por completo que trabajaríamos", no le molestaba que lo olvidara, no, en el fondo más bien le hería, se le rompía la ilusión momentánea y que se había estado negando a cada minuto de que le ayudara, de verla de nuevo, de que cumpliera; cada vez que decía "olvidé" le recordaba sutilmente que no era nadie, que nada les ligaba, que no tenía importancia, porque sólo olvidas a ese nivel lo que no tiene interés alguno para ti.

Eso rompía su boba ilusión anterior, esa que decía que su proyecto había interesado a Hermione, que era algo llamativo y funcional para alguien con tan buenas referencias en el Ministerio, pero al final a Hermione no le interesaba su trabajo. Y si había algo que Pansy no toleraba, era que la gente no sintiera interés por ella. Ya no.

Su madre nunca tuvo interés real por ella, sólo su padre, para su madre ella significaba sólo una oportunidad más para que los Parkinson subieran tres niveles contrayendo nupcias con un Malfoy, para su madre, Pansy era una prueba de qué tan bien podía educar a una hija, qué tan bella, qué tan elegante, qué tan hueca y sumisa para un marido rico, elegante, poderoso y de abolengo; en el Colegio los maestros no se interesaban en Pansy, si por alguna equivocación lograba hacer un trabajo bueno, no importaba, era Parkinson, cualquier cosa que ella lograra, por bueno que fuera, era medianamente exitoso, nada que valiera la pena ser felicitado, porque nada se esperaba de ella. Al dejar el Colegio fue peor, la gente que le ponía atención era sólo para despreciarle, el interés por Pansy era generalmente negativo, la mayoría de las personas "buenas" así pensaban; que Hermione fuera una más del grupo, no debía molestarla tanto, pero en serio, la irritaba de modos escabrosos, le daban ganas de hacer la rabieta del siglo, de lanzarle mil hechizos, de volver a ser las enemigas acérrimas de la escuela.

Y además estaba que le pedía disculpas, ¿cuántas personas se habían disculpado con Pansy por olvidarla antes?, quizá ninguna y eso le provocaba arcadas de rabia, ganas de gritarle que se largara de ahí de inmediato, que la dejara en paz, ¿quién se creía para andarle pidiendo disculpas como si le importara demasiado o tuvieran algún nexo?… Pero por respuesta sólo sintió que le ardían los ojos y miró a Hermione entre un nubarrón acuoso que tuvo que ocultar mirando de nuevo a la ropa que había puesto en su regazo. Se sentía idiota acumulando en aquel acto de Hermione la rabia de años y de cientos de personas en su vida… y comprendió que aquella era una reacción exagerada, que debía estar sensible por las pociones de sanación y los tratamientos para volverla a la vida, sí, tenía que ser eso.

—No importa, ya entregué el proyecto. —Mintió.

Hermione pareció tambalearse sorprendida, movía las manos nerviosa, no sabía dónde colocarlas, Pansy le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato, incluso se sonrió disfrutando el aire de niña desamparada que ponía la castaña, al fin ella atinó a moverse hacia la puerta y Pansy pudo pararse y darle la espalda para vestirse antes que llegara Millicent, quería volver a casa cuanto antes.

—Seguramente te irá bien con él, es bueno. —Hermione tenía la mano en el marco de la puerta y estaba por marcharse, Pansy asintió sin volverse, sujetó su blusa y la extendió, iba a empezar a cambiarse y viendo la ropa ahí, recordó a la castaña bajo el chorro del agua de la regadera, sopesó lo que estaba pasando, sopesó sus opciones; Pansy en serio estaba quejándose internamente de lo poco que se creía en ella, recién había obtenido un poco de consideración, tenía una oportunidad real de hacer destacar su proyecto y estaba ahí echándolo a perder, tal vez se había roto su ilusión, pero ella podía y tenía la opción de darle la vuelta a ese mal tiro de moneda. —Bueno, iré a buscar a Luna para…

—No lo he entregado. —Murmuró tan bajo que esperó, deseó de verdad que Hermione no tuviera buen oído pero se equivocó, la castaña se interrumpió y volvió la mirada a la morena con un aire de extrañeza. —He tenido mucho trabajo y no lo he entregado… pero no pensé que te interesaras ya en ello, no creí que en realidad fueras a cumplir lo que decía tu carta, así que… creo que no importa, tampoco es como si estuviera ansiosa por saber de ti. —Parecía que ambas estaban ahí, frente a frente admitiendo que no esperaban demasiado de la otra, aunque en el fondo Pansy sí hubiera estado pendiente de que Hermione cumpliera lo que había dicho, no le convenía revelarse tan interesada.

—El asunto es, Pansy, que creo que tu proyecto vale la pena, pero si te contara lo que he pasado los últimos días… creo que comprenderías un poco mi despiste. —Estaba mintiendo, porque la verdadera presión la había pasado apenas la última semana, mas sentía la obligación de mentir, por el bien de lo que intentaban emprender juntas. Fuera lo que fuera.

—Ya que pareces tan dispuesta a ayudar, debo aclararte, Hermione, que ni creas que te daré mérito en el documento final… el proyecto es mío. —La mirada más salvaje y gruesa de Pansy se enfocó en Hermione penetrante y artera, la castaña no se amilanó y dio un paso al frente; estaban dejando de lado el altibajo anterior, el momento incómodo había dado marcha atrás para revelarse un nuevo reto entre las dos, algo a lo que sí estaban acostumbradas: rivalidad.

—No será necesario, cualquier persona que se precie de ser inteligente reconocerá mis manos en tu documento. —Formidable respuesta, y tan cierta que Pansy tuvo que admitir que le había ganado esa partida soltando una carcajada forzada, Millicent y Luna aparecieron en el pasillo, la primera apresurada y emocionada por ver a Pansy en pie, ambas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas del aire de lucha que se daban esas dos, pero lo ignoraron para encontrarse con ambas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Bulstrode sonriéndole y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—Bastante… llévame a casa, ¿sí? —La mirada que le dedicó a Millicent sorprendió a Hermione, que no esperaba verla así de vulnerable con su amiga luego de su jugueteo anterior, no obstante miró a otro lado como si ver aquel remanso de Parkinson fuera una indiscreción terrible; Millicent asintió y empezó a ayudarla con la bata aún sin dejar que las otras dos se fueran, Hermione presionó a Luna para que caminara, porque la desnudez de Parkinson no era algo que le interesara, entonces Pansy habló. —Como pareces estar siempre tan ocupada y propensa a olvidarte de la gente con la que no has compartido alguna peligrosa aventura, ¿qué pensarías si me pasara mañana por tu oficina para acordar una cita? —¡Bingo!, se le había salido sin pensarlo, con el tono de quien sugiere pasar a cobrar una deuda añeja a primera hora del día siguiente, Luna miraba con interés a Hermione, porque le notaba una sonrisa de complicidad con Pansy que le encendía más de dos focos rojos.

—Hecho, entro a las siete y luego de las ocho siempre me encuentro saturada de trabajo. —La ex Gryffindor echó a andar con Luna por el pasillo y creyó ganar la partida hasta que Pansy exclamó desde adentro, con un tono imperioso y que no daba lugar a negativas.

—¡Excelente!... te veré a las nueve. —Hermione se sonrió de lado, ¿no iba a esperar en serio que Pansy hiciera lo que ella quería, verdad?


	6. Libros y berenjenas

_**Comenté por ahí que tendría cuidado de publicar siempre los lunes y aquí está, recién salido de mis dedos, tan es así que mi beta ni le ha visto… quizá le guste, quizá no, advierto que de haber algún fallo se corregirá en breve… de antemano, gracias a quienes leen y ya saben, personajes de JK, música de Spice Girls.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 **Libros y berenjenas**

 _but something's coming over me to make me wonder_

—Mañana a las ocho, no le comentes nada a nadie y por amor de Minerva, llega a tiempo. —Estaban a la puerta ya y como buena hija de muggles, estaba luchando por sacar del fondo de su bolso las llaves para abrirla.

—Seré puntual como un suizo. —Murmuró dando un paso al frente, aquella última silaba sibilante le erizó la piel de tan cerca que sonó a su oído, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entera y atinó a pegarse más a la puerta, rebuscando las llaves como si la vida se le fuera en ello; Ron subió sus manos hasta ponerlas en su cintura y se estrechó contra ella con suavidad pesada, como la caída de una carpa sobre el circo entero. —No sé cómo voy a agradecerte lo que haces por mí. —Murmuró haciéndole espacio a su rostro en el hombro de ella, a fuerza de empujar su cabello alborotado con la punta de su afilada nariz, Hermione suspiró entrecortado y se puso tensa ante el comentario.

—Simple. No repruebes. —¡Maldición!, donde estaban las estúpidas llaves.

—No lo haré... no voy a fallarte, Hermione. —Las enormes y largas manos de Ron se fijaron a su cintura más todavía y haciendo gala de fuerza, la hizo girarse, ella era una muñeca en manos de un hombretón, ¿cuántos centímetros le había sacado Ron en solo un par de años?, los suficientes para apoyar su frente en la barbilla de él y que sus labios le acariciaran el cabello; Ron la miraba fijo, expectante, llevando sus ojos azules de los de ella a sus labios, intermitente, serio. —No lo haré. —Se inclinó a besarla y no pudo evitar corresponderle, en el fondo no quería besarlo, en el fondo no quería tenerlo ahí, tampoco que tuviera esos gestos "románticos" con ella, aceptó cenar a su lado porque tenía que decirle que había logrado una reaplicación de sus pruebas, pero no para consentirlo por sus resultados en ellas, aquel beso era el beso de despedida por aquella cena improvisada y quizá por el resto de la semana.

Ron lo prolongó, era un beso tibio que él intentaba profundizar, Hermione sintió cómo doblaba un poco la rodilla y deslizaba su brazo derecho bajo el de ella, haciendo que levantara la cara y el torso hacia él, su mano libre le buscó la suya y cuando la tuvo, entrelazó sus dedos alzándola hasta ponerla contra la puerta donde reposaba su espalda; la boca de Ron era fuerte, impetuosa y la poseía con una densa confianza, como el hombre que vuelve a pisar la luna luego de un tiempo, presionaba contra ella con firmeza, y abría su boca obligando a abrirse la de ella, buscando unificar sus lenguas en un roce provocativo. Pero Hermione no tenía ganas de aquella invasión, no tenía cabeza para los instintos apasionados del pelirrojo y no correspondió a ningún movimiento, hasta que sintió aquella mano deslizarse por su costado, abarcar su espalda y jalarla hacia él; el cuerpo de Ron era inmenso, firme y derrochaba una masculinidad protectora a pesar de su delgadez, el aroma de lavanda que le brotaba de entre los dobleces de su ropa la mareaba y le subía sin querer la temperatura, haciendo que accediera al nuevo beso arrebatado, Ron gruñó contra su boca, cuando la volvió a presionar contra sí, envolviéndola, embarrándole su cuerpo al tiempo que la presionaba contra la puerta.

—Es... t... —Comenzó, pero él seguía besándola, empujando con su mejilla la suya, con sus labios los suyos de una forma sugerente, sensual, Hermione suspiró y sintió con bochorno su pierna al doblarse para embonar entre las suyas como hecha para ello; se sacudió, no, no quería, lo empujó y se separó de su boca. —… Ron... es tarde... —Masculló abriendo los ojos sorprendida al sentir que apretaba más su mano derecha contra la puerta y que con dedos decididos intentaba meterse bajo su blusa; era rápido, demasiado, cerró los muslos empujando la pierna de Ron fuera de sí, él renegó volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez se volteó y lo rechazó de una. —Ron. Es tarde. —Lo tomó por sorpresa y no le hizo la menor gracia, la miraba como el cachorro ofendido que era.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó dando un paso atrás y soltándole la mano, a Hermione le escoció la muñeca cuando sintió la libertad que tanto ansiaba, presurosa se volvió a la puerta para abrirla de una vez.

—Es tarde, Ron… mañana vas a hacer esas pruebas, todas de una y no quiero que estés ahí agotado y somnoliento. —Por fin logró abrir la puerta, sonrió con alivio mientras la empujaba, pero Ron se sujetó del pomo y tiró de él haciéndola que se volviera a mirarle.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Ron la miraba analizando su rostro, Hermione bajó la mirada, su camisa era muy interesante si se ocupaba de ella más de cinco segundos. —Hermione, es la quinta vez este mes que me rechazas, ¿qué te ocurre? —Su voz sonaba baja, como avergonzado, pero un ronco y poderoso quejido se escondía en aquel reproche emberrinchado.

—Estoy cansada, Ron… es todo. —Murmuró alzando los ojos para mirarlo y no supo cómo consolarlo más que rodearle con sus brazos y apoyar su cara contra su pecho, él tenía los brazos ahora lejos de ella, parecía no querer tocarla.

—¿Cansada?... —Su rostro mostraba la incredulidad de quien pasa tres horas hablando con Luna sin entender ni jota. — … tú estás cansada y yo tengo que tragarme eso, ¿no? —Era el colmo, era el colmo del universo, ¿estaba chantajeándola?

—Ron, por favor, no hagas esto… no hoy. —Lo miró con clara reprobación sacudiendo las manos como si el "esto" estuviera ahí, materializado entre los dos como un mueble, un muro, una roca u otra cosa, y el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, infló las mejillas hasta ponerse colorado y desvió la mirada.

—No entiendo por qué mi novia tiene que rechazarme todos los días, siempre que quiero tocarla… no lo entiendo. —Era el colmo, Hermione lo empujó, estaba cansada de aquel juego suyo, de que pensara que porque eran novios debían tener intimidad después de todas y cada una de las citas, y que además debía resolverle la vida, ¿y él?, por qué todo tenía que ser de ella hacia él y nunca al revés.

—Yo no entiendo por qué mi novio no puede dedicarse dos horas a preparar un examen… ¡un examen, Ronald!, ¡y de cosas que ves todos los días en el trabajo!... ¡no te piden que hables del calentamiento global o de física cuántica! —Había tronado, había tronado y Ron la miraba como si en su lugar estuviera una enorme araña: con repulsión y desencanto; intentó controlarse, respiró profundo y añadió casi con dolencia. —De verdad, Ron... por piedad… ¿Es mucho pedir que hagas tu trabajo como debe de ser? —Empezó de nuevo a subir el tono, "¡como dé-bé-sér!", pero no podía evitarlo, estaba cansada, él no sabía lo mucho que había sufrido para conseguirle aquel favor, así que se enojó, apretó sus gestos, enfureció y eso lo hizo palidecer de enfado, al comprender que le estaba reprochando la reprobación; ahora Hermione ya había empezado, era tarde para volver atrás, se había soltado la corriente y no podía volverla a su lugar. —¿Qué te cuesta esforzarte?, ¿sabes lo que me costó conseguir que te volvieran a examinar?

—Seguramente muchos favores, Hermione… de seguro muchas charlas con la gente listilla del Ministerio, esa con la que pasas todos los días que no pasas conmigo… —Sacudía las manos a los costados de ella, tiesas y estiradas, Hermione fruncía el ceño sin comprender lo que aquello estaba significando, porque le daba la impresión de que la acusaba de serle infiel con sus jefes, un montón de funcionarios de alto rango viejos y amargados, que no habrían seducido ni a un adolescente hormonal. —… ¡esa misma gente inteligente, petulante e insufrible como tú, que piensan que soy un bueno para nada porque no contesto bien un estúpido examen! —Rabiaba, saltaba la saliva de sus labios a cada palabra mojada también en ira, sus ojos azules relampagueaban bajo la luz suave que iluminaba el pasillo y Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida ante la acusación, estaba inclinada hacia él, y él encorvado poniendo sus ojos a su altura había sacudido tanto su cabeza que hasta el cabello se le había venido al rostro; la cara de Hermione estaba conmocionada, fuera cual fuera el problema por el que pasaba, y estuviera frustrado por lo que estuviera frustrado, Ron siempre acababa diciendo tonterías, cosas que en verdad no sentía, que no pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía bien que era un genio para decir verdades profundas que sólo acababan por destruirla un poquito, y a lo que tenían.

La había llamado petulante e insufrible, ¿faltaba algo más?

—Mañana a las ocho. —No lo dejó recapacitar, porque sabía lo que vendría con ello, una sarta ridícula y patética de disculpas como otras veces, un rostro afligido hasta la palidez de muerte y ella disculpando, pero ya no, esa noche no; dio un paso atrás sin mirarlo ya, la mandíbula trancada como a piedra y lodo, entró a su casa y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió a verlo.

Ya estaba ahí, en sus ojos, presente el horror, había en solo dos segundos comprendido la dimensión de sus palabras y le temblaban las manos mientras buscaba alcanzarla con una mirada compungida, Hermione no le dio oportunidad, se sujetó de la puerta y empezó a cerrarla mientras él daba una pataleta contra el piso, se llevaba la mano izquierda al cabello caído sobre el rostro y luego se volvía a mirarla con las pecas resaltadas sobre la cara por la palidez; la mujer atrincherada en su casa, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al cerrar la puerta lo fulminara un rayo y se perdiera para siempre de aquel desagradable espectáculo, no lo dejó hablar, sólo con su mirada acabó con todo.

—Lárgate de aquí, Ronald… y sé puntual como un jodido reloj suizo. —Le cerró la puerta en la cara, puso cuanto hechizo de bloqueo recordó, echó cuanto candado tenía en el marco de la puerta y quitó el sonido de esa área de su casa; despojándose de su cazadora negra fue directo a su estudio inundado de libros y se puso a sacar volúmenes que iba a necesitar, se concentró en su misión para la mañana siguiente y cuando por chimenea Harry intentó hablar con ella un par de horas después, lo ignoró también, no le daba la gana hablar con ellos, bastante había hecho ya pasando los últimos dos días visitando gente e implorando una segunda (tercera y cuarta en algunos casos, más bien) oportunidad.

Ahora ya no se le antojaba saber más de aquellos dos.

* * *

La vio entrar a su oficina partiendo plaza. Simple. Era Pansy Parkinson, ¿por qué le extrañaba?, el reloj marcaba las nueve y diez y mentiría si no dijera que estaba desde hacía diez minutos esperando que apareciera, muy en el fondo, se preguntaba si no lo estaba ansiando; cuando por fin pasó Parkinson el área de los escritorios y estantes muy juntos para ver algo además de su cabeza, Hermione pudo sonreírse más a conciencia, ¿en serio esperaba algo diferente de Pansy _Cazadora de Hombres_ Parkinson?: llevaba jeans entallados de cintura alta, haciendo que su abdomen plano resplandeciera como si fuera lo más importante de aquel cuerpo torneado y delgadísimo, montada en unos zapatos de agujetas totalmente de piso y con un blusón anchísimo color camello encima, Pansy se veía todo, menos Slytherin, y se ganaba las miradas de muchos del departamento, incluso las de Hermione que tenía que volverse a sus documentos y reír preguntándose: ¿por qué tiene que ser tan llamativa esta mujer?, ¿por qué no podía simplemente aparecerse a discreción a hablar con ella?

Se detuvo a charlar con alguien en un escritorio, la vio sentarse apenas sobre el borde del mismo y cruzar la pierna con desfachatada cotidianeidad, como si anduviera paseando por el parque y no rumbo a una cita, o mejor dicho, rumbo a pedir una cita; charló primero sonriendo con el sujeto aquel, luego sonrió mordaz como quien oye algo que no le gusta mucho, la vio alzar las manos y apoyarlas con dramatismo en el escritorio, para luego apoyarse en ellas y hablarle al tipo casi pegada a su rostro, aquello la inquietó, parecía más bien una discusión, pero fingió estar revisando rollos de pergamino que ni sabía de qué eran. Cuando se levantó, el sujeto con el que había estado hablando pareció quedarse de un palmo, con una expresión entre la sorpresa, el asombro y el espanto; Pansy reía negando con la cabeza, llevándose el índice derecho a la cara para desplazarse el cabello por detrás de la oreja, la sonrisa sin embargo no era malvada como otras veces o irónica, era una sonrisa natural de diversión y eso le llamó la atención poderosamente.

Tanto, que aunque ya había llegado hasta ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que era verle aquel gesto, así que hasta que no la escuchó toser no se percató de que la tenía delante, cómodamente sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, de brazos cruzados y cejas levantadas, pierna cruzada y sonrisa impertinente.

—¿Pensando en leoncitos? —La referencia la hizo carraspear y removerse en su asiento, lo que menos necesitaba era recordar la noche anterior, Pansy sonrió más amplio si se podía y se inclinó en el escritorio como para contarle un secreto; Hermione, al ser llamada por aquel su dedo índice de uña pulcra con esmalte negro, se inclinó también. —¿Aún me mira el sujeto con el que estaba hablando? —Hermione alzó la mirada para buscarlo y sí, lo descubrió mirándolas vivamente, asintió sin decir nada, Pansy negó riendo entre gruñiditos. —Qué idiota... ¿todos los hombres son unos imbéciles que piensan sólo con la entrepierna, Hermione? —Aunque sonreía, alcanzó a vislumbrar en el fondo de aquellos ojos semiverdosos un aire de pena, como si tuviera que reírse para no llorar.

—La mayoría. —Murmuró apesadumbrada recordando a Ron y su pierna metiéndose entre las suyas tan sólo unas horas atrás, sin atreverse a decir más y a quedar a merced de preguntas por parte de la mujer frente a ella, quien asintió riendo de nuevo y reclinándose en su silla. —Bueno, vamos a lo que nos atañe.

—Claro... ¿cuándo tienes tiempo?, yo te veo muy libre justo ahora, ayer parecía que estaba haciendo planes con el Ministro encarnado. —Claro, tenía que decírselo, no se iba a resistir, Hermione recordó las condiciones en que se había dado su anterior entrevista y casi se atrevió a preguntarle cómo estaba, hasta que notó que bajo el blusón se percibían los bordes del vendaje, la idea de una Parkinson vulnerable, herida no acababa de cuadrarle, así que mejor se enfocó en otra cosa y al final no preguntó nada, convencida de que la incomodaría.

—Pues no exactamente, pero no te preocupes... ya hice un plan de acción. —Se inclinó y sacó de debajo de su escritorio una bolsa enorme de papel, la cara de Pansy era un poema, había dejado de cruzar la pierna y echado el cuerpo al frente, mirando con profunda atención el paquete, la castaña lo puso en el escritorio y se incorporó, metió las manos dentro y sacó uno a uno siete pesados volúmenes de pastas añejas de cuero oscuro, Pansy frunció el ceño. —Toma.

—Libros. —Sujetó lo que Hermione le tendía, un pergamino enrollado, al extenderlo se encontró con el título de cada volumen y un listado de no menos de seis capítulos debajo de cada nombre, lo revisó concienzuda, volviendo los ojos de la lista al libro correspondiente cada vez, deslizando sus delgados dedos por cada pasta, con un cuidado y tiento que a Hermione dejaron sorprendida, hubiera pensado que iba a echar el grito al cielo, pero no, ella simplemente revisaba la información con calma. —Y esto quiere decir que...

—Pues ya que no recibiré mérito alguno por ayudar al proyecto, porque como dijiste, es tuyo... —Le miró con una amplia y arrogante sonrisa, Pansy por su parte torció los labios en una mueca tipo "ganaste, Granger" que a Hermione encantó y puso más locuaz que una taza cargada de café. —… no esperarás que todo lo haga yo sola, anoche me puse a revisar el asunto y creo que esos son los capítulos que debes leerte para fortalecer el documento... una vez que lo tengas todo listo, podremos ir al siguiente paso. —Pansy tomó uno de los gruesos libros y lo hojeo, eran páginas a tres columnas de una letra diminuta y garigoleada, a primera vista eran temas densos, pesados y además de lectura puntillosa, cuidadosa.

—Sólo lectura ligera, eh. —Suspiró y Hermione tuvo que sonreírse con el comentario y la reacción, la vio llenarse todavía más de aire y contemplar otro de los libros con cuidado, analizándolo. —¿Cenamos? —Hermione se quedó pasmada, Pansy seguía mirando los libros a la par que inspeccionaba el listado, la castaña no dijo nada, sólo contuvo la respiración como si con ello pudiera congelar el tiempo y darse oportunidad de pensar lo que había oído; Pansy al fin metió los libros en el bolso y enrolló de nuevo el pergamino, luego se volvió a verla con las azas de la bolsa de papel en la mano, esperando que dijera algo, pero Hermione continuaba ahí parada, callada, como una liebre encandilada en una calle oscura. —¿Hermione? —Ella asintió y se quedó mirándola a la espera, atenta a que le repitiera lo que le había dicho y que no entendía; Pansy repitió tranquila y seria, bajando los libros del escritorio y mirando su reloj de pulsera mientras iba girándose. —¿Cenamos? —Entonces comprendió, no recordaba si tenía algo que hacer o si podía darse el lujo de salir a cenar ese día, pero tragó saliva frunciendo el ceño y sólo atinó a asentir. —Excelente, te mandaré un avión de papel en cuanto sepa la hora concreta. —Y tomando su bolsa con firmeza la vio alejarse poco a poco de su escritorio, alguien más vino a hablarle, le traían papeles y pendientes que tenía que atender, documentos que revisar; pero Hermione no oía ni entendía del todo, estaba aún un poco confundida, ¿cenar?

* * *

El avioncito era plateado y pequeño, con los dobleces profundos de quien los hace con esfuerzo. Cuando lo desdobló, la letra era alargada, escurrida, veloz, como quien no tiene tiempo ni de apretar la pluma demasiado, _Tiene letra de asesino_ supuso mirándola con cuidado y releyendo en menos de un minuto unas tres o cuatro veces, para descubrir luego, que no sabía lo que decía; mientras recogía las cosas sobre su escritorio, procuraba repetir en su cabeza la dirección a donde debía ir, no conocía el lugar y suponía que sería uno de esos restaurantes exclusivos a donde los sangre pura asistían los jueves por la tarde/noche a beber whisky y hablar de tiempos mejores, y eso la tenía muy nerviosa.

Le había costado horrores conseguir irse temprano, había hecho compromisos para toda la semana, firmado autorizaciones tras leerlas un poco más apresurada de lo normal y dejado montones de revisiones para el día siguiente; incluso había hecho lo inaudito, dejado a sus asistentes revisando documentación y pasando en limpio las notas que no había alcanzado a concluir, un par de ellos se sorprendieron gratamente, pues al fin estaba usándolos para lo que eran: registrar información, corregir borradores, cosas que ella hacía porque todo quería que saliera de sus manos. Cuando Harry se apareció en la puerta de su oficina, lo despachó con un escueto: "No quiero hablar", y mirándolo con desagrado cuando osó llamarla mientras se alejaba con un "Pero Hermione, Ron…".

Hermione no podía negar sus raíces muggles, así que pidió un taxi en una calle concurrida y dio la dirección, mientras viajaba un poco preocupada porque iba veinte minutos tarde, le dio por repasar lo que había leído en aquellos libros mentalmente, sabía que Pansy no habría logrado leer todo aquello para las ocho de la noche, así que decidió ir preparada para salir al quite y ahorrar tiempo; el taxista la dejó en la esquina de una calle llena de restaurantes muggles, con gente yendo y viniendo y luces y movimiento; en realidad la castaña hasta creía conocer el rumbo, así que se sorprendió horrores al ver que no era un restaurante al que iba, que Pansy no la esperaba en un concurrido, elegante y oscuro sitio mágico, sino en una pequeña terraza donde reposaba un carrito de pollo frito y papas, sí, de esos tradicionales londinenses servidos en papel tipo periódico.

Inaudito.

Caminaba insegura, creyendo que se trataba de una broma y por un momento le pasó por la mente que Pansy se estaba vengando por el olvido en que había caído y le dieron ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, ir a un lugar seguro, no fuera a ser que se encontrara de repente metida en un problema rodeada de ex slytherins y cosas así; hasta que alcanzó a ver a la morena sentada en una silla alta a una mesa redonda, alta también y pequeña, bebía cerveza con un sujeto de traje oscuro y corbata, que sostenía su portafolios como si la vida se le fuera en ello, cuando la vieron acercarse, el hombre se incorporó de la silla (en realidad no estaba ni sentado, sólo apoyado en ella) y la saludó con efusiva cordialidad.

—Señorita Granger, qué gusto… un gusto saludarla. —No recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero le pareció de mala educación decirlo, así que le saludó, con una sonrisa y a punto estuvo de decir algo como "Qué gusto verlo de nuevo", pero Pansy negó con la cabeza para callarla; dejó la botella de cerveza que le reposaba en la mano envuelta en una servilleta, que se deshacía de humedad poco a poco en su palma, también había dejado Pansy su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y le miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Bob tenía que entregarme unos documentos de su oficina en Leeds, solemos reunirnos aquí para beber algo y que no se sienta intimidado por las cosas que se mueven solas. —Pansy le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y alzó las cejas, ahora comprendía, Parkinson trabajaba todo el tiempo con muggles y asombrosamente se estaba adaptando a la forma de vida y hasta accedía a ella con regularidad, estaba francamente sorprendida. —Pero ya tiene que irse, como puedes ver en la forma como se abraza a su portafolios. —Pansy se burló con ganas de ello y el hombrecillo se encogió de hombros abriendo los brazos para alejar su maletín con una sonrisa, para luego tenderle la mano y despedirse de Parkinson con un fuerte apretón, muy de hombres de negocios, más que de amigos.

—Es una costumbre… bueno, debo dejarlas… me dio gusto saludarla. —Se despidió de Hermione con una inclinación y se fue apresurado, entonces la castaña analizó el lugar mientras se acercaba lento a la silla que él había dejado sola y Pansy llamaba a uno de los meseros.

El sitio estaba solo, nadie más que ellas para cenar, había movimiento en el carrito y pudo contemplar la terraza con cuidado, era un espacio de callejón vacío, situado entre dos establecimientos, una librería y un café; había un gran árbol sobre sus cabezas, que salía del centro del espacio sin construir y que tenía apenas espacio para su grueso y enorme tronco, todo el piso era de adoquín oscuro y se veían pequeños árboles formando un perímetro decorado de luces blancas dispuestas entre las hojas, dando un aire de romántico escenario; había un total de ocho mesas, todas altas como la de ellas, de sillas de largas patas, rojas con el respaldo de metal, sobre tus cabezas, pendiendo de las ramas enormes del árbol, pendían lámparas de cristal, simulando velas… ¿simulando?

—¿Lo reconoces? —Pansy alzó las cejas y Hermione se volvió conmocionada.

—Es como… —Volvió los ojos marrones al firmamento de follaje y velas flotantes. —… como Hogwarts. —Murmuró para que nadie le oyera, el mesero estaba por llegar a la mesa y llevaba consigo la carta, Pansy tomó ambas y le pidió algo de tiempo para elegir, Hermione se estaba quitando la cazadora que llevaba y poniéndola en su respaldo, justo antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—El dueño es un squib… el único en una larga línea de magos, cuando descubrió que no tenía magia, su familia lo arropó como nunca, se fueron sobre él consintiéndolo y cuando dijo que quería ser cocinero lo aceptaron con reticencia, pero lo aceptaron… con el tiempo, instaló este lugar y se hizo de renombre, pero siempre siempre, quiso ver lo que sus hermanos llamaban "las luces flotantes" del Gran Comedor… —Pansy estaba casi inclinada sobre la mesa contando aquella historia, mientras Hermione se acomodaba las mangas de la blusa y revisaba la carta, sin poder evitar mantener sus ojos fijos la mayor parte del tiempo en aquel rostro de cachorrillo emocionado que tenía delante narrando. —… cuando su padre murió, Sam estuvo encerrado en casa durante semanas sin querer hacer nada, pero cuando vino a su local, descubrió estas lámparas flotantes. —La mano delgada y perfecta de Pansy señaló hacia arriba, sus ojos hicieron lo mismo, pero Hermione la miraba a ella, a su sonrisa calmada, tranquila, tan poco irónica a diferencia de las otras, las que le conocía de siempre. —El Ministerio ordenó una revisión del asunto, pero no era algo que él hiciera por gusto, no se estaba quebrantando ninguna ley mágica, era un obsequio… como la cosa en la frente de Potter, ¿entiendes? —Hermione asintió cuando Pansy bajó la mirada de la copa del árbol y la miró sonriendo emocionada, ¿obsequio?, la marca de Harry era un obsequio según Pansy. —Se concluyó que era el amor de un padre por su hijo, restos mágicos de los magos que partimos de este plano… se hizo un encantamiento que hace creer a los muggles que son focos y no velas… y se le permitió conservarlo, al menos por el tiempo que dure. —Pansy bebió de nueva cuenta de su botella de cerveza, alzando las cejas, arriba y abajo con diversión y volvió la mirada a la carta, Hermione la imitó, pero no pudo mantener mucho los ojos en el papel y los nombres, volvió a alzarlos hasta aquella cara distraída y fija en su menú, en serio aquella chica era una caja de sorpresas.

—Pues se ve muy lindo, la verdad. —Aceptó asintiendo y queriendo decir algo importante tras la gran anécdota de la mujer delante suyo que sonrió asintiendo también, luego Pansy llamó al mesero y pidió pollo frito y papas, Hermione lo mismo que ella para ahorrar tiempo, moría por preguntarle sobre su lectura y hacerla evidenciarse por no acabar, pero no había dado el mesero dos pasos lejos de la mesa cuando sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un rollo de pergamino y se lo pasó por encima de la mesa. —¿Y esto?

—Notas de la lectura, con algo más de tiempo habría podido sacar más o mejor hechas, pero creo que pueden servir para darnos una panorámica. —Pansy esperó a que viera el documento, se veía nerviosa y algo incómoda, Hermione lo abrió con clara incredulidad y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con una serie de diagramas de flujo, flechas, llaves, cuadros, palabras clave, alzó los ojos hacia su acompañante y coincidieron apenas dos segundos, Hermione estaba sorprendida y sabía que se le notaba, Pansy tragó saliva sin importarle que el gesto lucía realmente nervioso; al revisarlo se dio cuenta que era muy concreto y estaba muy bien elaborado, un trabajo formidable de análisis, nada qué pedirle a algo que ella pudiera hacer. —No es la gran cosa, lamento que luzca algo abigarrado, pero así me siento más cómoda, puedo explicarte lo que esté engorroso... reconozco que hay algunas partes muy veloces, el tiempo apenas me dio para esto. —El mesero llegó con un par de cervezas más, pero Hermione estaba ocupada y Pansy guardaba silencio, esperando su opinión.

—Esto está muy completo. —Admitió sin alejar la mirada de las notas, llevando su dedo índice por algunos de los diagramas, hizo aparecer una pluma con velocidad inaudita, como evitando que alguien lo viera, realizó marcas concienzudas y Pansy le observaba hacerlo con interés, debieron estar tanto tiempo en ello, que pronto les sirvieron la comida y esta se enfrió; Hermione descubrió que era muy ameno trabajar con Pansy, no le seguía el ritmo e ignoraba muchos términos técnicos o datos concretos, pero aún así, era hábil y aprendía rápido, erraba sí en muchos aspectos legales, pero no podía recriminarle que ignorara asuntos que nunca había tratado.

Aunque Pansy era alguien que no sabía muchas cosas, descubrió que ponía empeño en aprender, mucho empeño y mientras hablaban y revisaban las notas, Hermione se dio cuenta de que enseñarla a ella no era como enseñarle a Ron que no le ponía atención que no apreciaba las cosas; Pansy se concentraba, preguntaba cuando no entendía y elaboraba tesis mientras acaparaba información, además podía perfecto usar lo aprendido a futuro, incluso sorprendiéndola al sacar ideas novedosas a la marcha. Así, enseñarle a alguien es un placer.

* * *

—¿Qué te parece? —Habían estado comiendo entre aclaración y aclaración, Hermione explicaba como mejor podía cada aspecto a tratar en el documento y Pansy tomaba notas haciendo rayones sobre su pergamino de diagramas, llegó un punto en que tuvo que hacer aparecer más rollo de pergamino y Hermione hablaba entre tragos de cerveza y trozos de pollo; durante la charla había momentos de seriedad, en que se recriminaban asuntos como algidez, como si estuvieran analizando la aprobación del proyecto y no su elaboración, en otros momentos, reían con explosividad, producto de referencias a la gente de la oficina o conocidos del Colegio.

—Pues para ser la primera noche de trabajo, creo que casi hemos terminado, si me permites opinar. —Hermione negó dejando sobre la mesa la tercera botella de cerveza vacía, Pansy alzó las cejas sin despegar los labios de la suya y las arruguillas alrededor de sus ojos delataban una sonrisa perspicaz.

—No hemos terminado, Pansy, ¿qué te pasa? —Quiso saber mientras tomaba los últimos minitrozos de papa frita de su plato y como tenía ganas todavía, tendió la mano hacia las de ella y empezó a comérselas como si fueran íntimas.

—¿Quieres que crezcamos más esta cosa? —Casi se le venía la cerveza por la nariz de la sorpresa, lo que habían avanzado era suficiente para ampliar el documento no menos de treinta cuartillas más, así que le sorprendía que tuvieran que seguir trabajándolo.

—Por supuesto, debe quedar perfecto, abarcar tanto que no quede duda de lo viable que es, no podemos permitir que lo rechacen porque no fuimos más cuidadosas. —Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, con la mirada intensa clavada en los ojos verdosos de Pansy que le oía con el ceño fruncido y un aire esperanzado; la fuerza que denotaba la castaña era arrobadora y Pansy se volvió a fijar en las pecas sobre su nariz, en sus ojos profundos y las largas pestañas que le enmarcaban los ojos, tragó saliva nerviosa cuando su mente volvió a aquel momento, esa mañana bajo la ducha y ella viéndola sin que se diera cuenta, las mejillas se le incendiaron y tuvo que estamparse al respaldo de su silla huyéndole, pensando que la oscuridad a medias del lugar le cubriría el sonrojo. —Mañana daré una vuelta por la oficina de medimagia, tengo unos asuntos pendientes ahí y aprovecharé para pedir la opinión de un asesor experto.

Pansy miró su reloj de pulsera impulsada por una cierta incomodidad extraña, un embarazo que le venía del recuerdo anterior, sorprendida descubrió que tenían más de tres horas ahí metidas, hablando de cosas que jamás uno pensaría que ambas pudieran compartir, miró la botella de cerveza que había dejado un momento antes y la notó con apenas un trago dentro, así que pensó que era buen momento de irse a casa.

—¿Otra cerveza? —Preguntó débilmente viendo a la castaña que seguía anotando la última genial idea, ésta alzó la cara a su botella y vio que le quedaba aún la mitad, así que negó haciendo que la larga y alborotada melena se le moviera de lado a lado, Pansy tragó saliva de nuevo y volvió a ver en aquel movimiento algo inquietante: cada vez que Hermione llevaba su rostro a uno y otro lado, la forma de su hombro subía y bajaba como una respiración profunda, como mientras se duchaba sin que supiera que la observaba. —Otra, por favor. —Pidió a la caja, no debería pedir más, ya no debería tomar, porque llevaba por lo menos cinco con Hermione y había perdido la cuenta de cuántas con Bob; era absurdo, pero había tenido que tomarse unas antes, para darse el valor de mostrarle sus notas a Hermione, porque se había encerrado en su oficina a piedra y lodo y dado indicaciones precisas de que revisaría sólo lo estrictamente necesario, y cuando osaron interrumpirla más de dos veces, hizo lo inaudito: echó a todos diciendo que no los toleraba, que necesitaba la oficina libre para trabajar, excusándose en que tenían demasiado trabajo de campo pendiente y repartió actividades fuera como si de dulces se tratara.

Ahora ahí sentada recordaba el vacío en su estómago cuando, tras leer cuidadosamente los capítulos marcados por la ex roja, se puso a hacer sus cuadros, diagramas y mapas, y tras tenerlos todos listos y depurarlos lo mejor posible, se dio cuenta de que tendría que mostrarlos a Hermione, tenía que hacer que los viera y una evaluación de la mejor bruja de su generación, como muchos decían, la tenía con los nervios más sensibles que una herida recién hecha; cuando pusieron la cerveza delante de ella, aprovechó para mirar de nuevo a Hermione, tenía la frente amplia y despejada fresca como si acabara de ducharse, la piel se le veía suave, gentil al tacto y casi tuvo que apretarse la mano derecha con la izquierda para no intentar tocarla.

Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, y miró cómo la castaña dejaba la pluma y hacía movimientos con la mano para relajarse la muñeca, a aquel movimiento le sobrevino una brisa apenas detectable de perfume, ese especiado que le había impresionado por el pasillo de su oficina una vez, concluyó que Hermione se perfumaba las muñecas, como ella hacía de vez en cuando; inspeccionó su figura bajo la luz suave de las muchas velas flotantes y se dio cuenta que ante su sorpresa, la chica de bajo la ducha, la que lucía voluptuosa y sensual a nivel de contenido pornográfico, con el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo fuerte y bello, era la misma que tenía delante, que cargaba siete libros como si fueran listones y hablaba hasta por los codos sabiendo de todo, entendiendo de todo, bajo gruesas capas de ropa que la hacían ver como la mojigata del siglo.

Tuvo que reconocer que ahí, viéndola trabajar, todo lo que muchos decían de ella era verdad: era impresionante.

—Pansy... ¡son las doce! —Aquel grito contenido la sacó de su ensimismamiento y tuvo que mirar su reloj de nuevo, como si no supiera que tenía razón, sorprendida se percató además que llevaba más de veinte minutos contemplando a Hermione y eso la hizo sentir muy abochornada, terriblemente abochornada; debía lucir como una loca con la mirada clavada en ella tanto tiempo, se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca y le dio un trago largo, maleducado, desesperado como si muriera de sed, Hermione también se había llevado su botella a la boca mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso, Pansy llamó al mesero. —Sólo tienes que redactar eso y cuando esté listo, me lo mandas para hacerte notas. —Pansy seguía con la botella pegada a los labios, el mesero ya estaba a solo unos pasos y ella se sentía profundamente confundida, "Me lo mandas para hacerte notas"… "me lo mandas"… "lo mandas"… ¿y ella?, ¿mandaría solo el paquete de hojas así sin más, le volvería notas y voilà?, algo no andaba bien con aquella cosa.

—Señorita. —El mesero, que tenía más bien pinta de bajista de banda alternativa, por su bigotito y su sombrero inclinado, se puso entre las dos, mientras Pansy se quitaba la botella de los labios dejando que una gota traidora de cerveza se le deslizara por la comisura yendo en picada hasta su cuello, gesto que Hermione se había quedado azorada mirando e hizo que Parkinson se apresurara a corregir, secándose con una servilleta e inclinando el rostro para evitar sus ojos y la pena que sentía.

—Tráigame la cuenta, por favor. —Pidió mirando el rollo de pergamino huérfano sobre la mesa, porque Hermione había guardado ya los libros, los cuadernos y bolígrafos que un momento antes tenían sobre la mesa, el muchacho se alejó y Pansy con el ceño fruncido añadió algo como... —¿Y si tengo alguna duda de esas notas? —Sonó tan ridículamente insegura que sintió náusea de sí misma y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan necesitada de que Hermione siguiera ahí, trabajando a su lado, la castaña alzó la vista un poco desconcertada.

—¿No me vas a decir que no puedes hacer esto?... ¿de verdad? —Le picaba la vena del orgullo y Pansy tenía mucho, así que recuperó la compostura.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo y mejorarlo. —Amenazó alzando las cejas, Hermione se sonrió y el mesero trajo la cuenta, Hermione tomó la nota pero Pansy se la arrebató. —Calma, calma... también soy perfectamente capaz de pagar las tres cervezas que te hayas bebido... y todas las papas que puedas comer. —Masculló burlándose y recordando el gesto aquel de que comiera de su plato, Hermione sonrió.

—Bueno, si no consigo el mérito por el trabajo, al menos me habré ganado una cena. —Aseguró poniéndose de pie y echándose el bolso al hombro, Pansy la imitó tras dejar caer los billetes de la cuenta sobre la mesa, ambas echaron a andar.

—Y si todo sale bien, prometo que repetiremos en otro tipo de lugar. —Sonreía mirando el suelo y se le había salido tan ligero y natural, que Hermione que soltó una risilla a su lado pareció hacer algo de todos los días, cotidiano, espontáneo.

—Es un trato y será un placer. —Se dio la vuelta, le tendió la mano y cuando Pansy se la sujetó, Hermione se le acercó y el gesto natural y cotidiano de besarle la mejilla a Ginny, a Fleur, a Luna, a las Patil e incluso a Lavender vino a hacerse presente ahí con Pansy, como el premio que sale de golpe de la caja de cereal sin que lo esperes, como el golpe contra la pata de la cama en mero dedo pequeño del pie, y ambas, tras el beso veloz y sutil de un saludo entre buenas amigas, se quedaron perplejas por dos segundos, dos segundos en que a sus espaldas resplandeció aquella multitud de velas flotantes y la noche caída densa sobre ellas con los autos que circulaban por la calle a su lado.

Se miraron sorprendidas por la costumbre oculta en aquel gesto, por su normalidad pasmosa, y las mejillas de Hermione se incendiaron mientras su mano se encogía lento intentando huir de la de Pansy que no quería soltarla pero la dejó escabullirse mientras aún le miraba; al fin se sonrió de lado, como burlándose del gesto, porque eso le nacía hacer, y Hermione lo agradeció porque era como un estirón de regreso a la realidad, se impulsó dando un paso lejos de ella como si tuviera que huir. Ese gesto era una vuelta a la verdadera normalidad.

—En fin, creo que casi nos estamos volviendo amigas, ¿no? —Pansy lo decía con sorna, no podía usar otro tono, tenía que aferrarse a él, tenía que blandirlo delante suyo porque aquello había sido jodidamente extraño.

—Colegas, Pansy... digamos colegas. —Y Hermione se cerró la chaqueta, caminó un poco de espaldas y con un movimiento de manos se despidió, se dio la vuelta y unos cinco metros más allá, llamó un taxi y se fue en medio del tráfico de la media noche, dejando a una Pansy Parkinson muy desbalanceada.

—Colegas. —Murmuró subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta mientras echaba a andar, serían las doce de la noche y la separarían muchas calles, miles, de su casa, pero no tenía ganas de nada más que de caminar.

Sólo caminar.

* * *

Millicent seguía escribiendo ahí junto a ella en su escritorio, Pansy revisaba los documentos de Bob… sí, esos que le había obligado a entregar antes y en ese lugar, para tener pretexto de verse ahí, en ese restaurante seudo muggle, semi mágico; llevaba tres tazas de café cargado esa mañana, había vuelto a casa cerca de las dos de la mañana, porque siguió caminando hasta que tuvo que quitarse las zapatillas y seguir descalza un rato, cuando ya le molestaban tanto los pies helados que acabó concluyendo que tenía que aparecerse, aunque había dormido como una roca, lo cierto es que al abrir los ojos lo primero en su cabeza era Lovegood. Sí, asegurar el proyecto de Luna, mejorar con las notas de la noche anterior el suyo y luego llamar a Hermione para que viera ambos, así que en eso estaba desde las seis, sobre la cuarta taza de café, y oyendo a Millicent hablar de vacas, establos y cultivos, mientras escribía y escribía producto del estado prácticamente drogado en que la tenía el café.

—… y eso es lo más genial de todo. —Millicent se volvió a verla con una amplia sonrisa, para encontrarse con que estaba cerrando un par de avioncitos de papel y poniéndolos a volar al mismo tiempo que le asentía con una sonrisa que le recordó la ocasión en que empezaron negociaciones con el Gobierno Máxico de México y tuvieron que probar productos como el peyote y la mariguana; con el ceño fruncido se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo su amiga de toda la vida, y se percató de que tenía por lo menos otras ocho cartas por doblar. —Pansy… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, excelente… ¿y sabes? si tanto te gusta el campo, deberías tomarle la palabra a Johansen y comprarle la granja, es buen negocio. —Tenía un cierto temblor para esas alturas, pero no le importaba, siguió doblando más y más aquellos papeles, las manos le vibraban mientras hacía volar los avioncitos, Millicent se acercó más a ella y miró la taza a su lado.

—¿Pansy cuántas tazas llevas? —Preguntó tomando la que tenía delante y mirándola con interés, el líquido era oscuro en demasía y hasta espeso inclinándolo un poco, le dio un sorbo y casi se atragantó, empezando a toser buscó su vaso con agua de un rincón del escritorio. —¡¿Estás loca?!... esta taza debe tener el equivalente a cuatro en una… tú no toleras el café más allá de dos tazas, ¿pues qué te pasa? —Pansy siguió doblando y poniendo a volar avioncitos y siguió moviéndose incluso cuando ya había mandado todas las que tenía que enviar, sus manos le temblaban y no sabía si estaba nerviosa por los asuntos o acelerada por el exceso de cafeína.

—Mucho trabajo, tengo que sacar todo esto. —Millicent la observó fijo y Pansy se sintió obligada a seguir hablando, no sólo porque tenía dentro una bomba de presión a toda marcha, sino porque era más conveniente a estas alturas que Millicent no se diera cuenta aún de lo que le pasaba por la mente. —Es el asunto de Lovegood, quiero ver si puedo obtener alguna respuesta para hoy o mañana y avisarle a Granger, así aprovecho para darle lo que mejoré de mi proyecto y eso hoy mismo. —Sentía el corazón desbocado en el pecho y el único pensamiento que lo sosegaba era que pronto podría entregarle aquello a Hermione y recibir un buen comentario suyo, o un estirón de orejas por algún error por ahí, así que seguía enfocada en ello ahora sacando libros de debajo de la mesa, con la esperanza de reforzar con alguna fuente que Hermione no conociera e impresionarle.

—Asuntos de Granger… —Millicent revisó todo lo que había sobre el escritorio de Pansy y confirmó que sólo era material relacionado con aquellos ex compañeros de Colegio, mientras revisaba por sobre el hombro de Pansy tras ponerse de pie para asegurarse de que no la mirara hacerlo, frunció el ceño y empezó a olerse algo que le desencajó un poco. —… oye, Pansy… ¿por qué tanto interés? —Mala pregunta, mala pregunta, Pansy se levantó de su asiento como si le hubieran prendido fuego, fue hasta el librero del otro lado de la oficina y sacó apresurada un montón de rollos de pergamino, todos atados con cintas negras, Millicent aprovechó el momento para mirar mejor el rollo que Pansy tenía abierto y en el que trabajaba. —Oye… esta letra no es tuya. —Dijo pasando los dedos por aquellos garabatos firmes, elegantes y profundos, Pansy se acercó apresurada y le empujó la mano como enojada con que lo tocara.

—Es de Hermione. —Lo dijo amplio y seguro, aunque parecía que tenía la prisa del universo sintió que un poquito del efecto de la cafeína se le iba por los suelos sólo de pensarlo, sacudió la cabeza y el efecto volvió como un golpe. —Es lo que trabajamos anoche, ¿recuerdas?... ¡pero no toques eso, que hizo las notas con lápiz y no quiero que se vayan a borrar!

—Sí, recuerdo que me lo dijiste… pero ¿por qué estás tan acelerada? —Millicent la analizaba de cabo a rabo y sí, la conocía tan bien que poco a poco el rostro se le fue iluminando y una sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa patentado por todas las Slytherin que han pisado Hogwarts se le formó en la cara mientras su jefa no le miraba. —Muy acelerada, sí.

—Esto tiene que quedar lo antes posible, es por eso… urge que mi proyecto quede listo para mandarlo esta misma semana a aprobación… ¿imaginas lo que será si lo aprueban? —Murmuró sonriendo de solo pensarlo, que todo aquello que imaginaba fuera posible, mientras buscaba la referencia que tenía en mente rollo por rollo, usando en el ojo un lente especial para leer el contenido de aquellos tubos de pergamino sin tener que desenrollarlos y maltratarlos.

—Me imagino, sí… y me imagino más lo que será si lo tienes listo en los próximos diez minutos, vas a alcanzar a Hermione justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. —Pansy se congeló y volvió el rostro lleno de una seriedad desmesurada que hizo que Millicent se cruzara de brazos y se recargara en el escritorio a su espalda con sonrisa triunfal; la boca abierta, los ojos refulgentes y el porte elevado, hizo que Millicent se lo reconfirmara.

—Encontrarla a la hora del almuerzo. —No lo había pensado, no se le había cruzado por la mente ni por un minuto y ahora era lo que más le interesaba, miró todo lo que tenía afuera y se dio cuenta de que sería posible, ¡podía ser!; apresurada volvió a su mesa de trabajo, se sentó y dio un nuevo trago al café para apretar la boca y sacudir la cabeza frustrada cuando el sabor la hizo casi retorcerse en su asiento.

—¿Pansy? —Millicent se sentó delante de ella y sin volverse a verla, le contesto con un seco "hum" mientras seguía escribiendo la idea antes que se le fuera a olvidar. —¿Te das cuenta de que actúas como una loca? —Le preguntó mirándola fijamente, olvidada por completo ya del trabajo que ella había estado revisando, Pansy la ignoró, estaba muy ocupada. —Pansy… ¿no me dirás que Hermione te gusta? —La pregunta hizo que el café se esfumara por algún sitio, la ventana, la puerta entornada, ¡quién sabe por dónde!, pero se esfumó como un golpe y soltó una carcajada tan natural y espontánea que Millicent frunció el ceño derivando ese gesto en una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—¡Estás loca, Milly! —El Milly se le venía sólo en casos muy extraños, estando muy enojada o bien muy emocionada, en el extremo de la irritabilidad o en el absoluto desencanto, ya no digamos en la máxima felicidad. —¿Gustarme a mí Granger? —Escupió como si le hubiera dicho que le gustaban las vacas de las que hablaba minutos antes.

—Pues me lo ha parecido. —Millicent sujetó su pluma y se volvió a lo que hacía, Pansy volvió a reírse por todo lo alto, llena de una hilaridad ácida, esa misma que usaba para burlarse de todo mundo, incluso de ella cuando no le quedaba de otra; algunos minutos después cuando Bulstrode dijo que iría por más agua y ella le encargó otro café, aprovechó aquellos minutos de soledad para mirar al frente y esperar a que su cabeza se despejara de cafeína un poco.

Hermione gustarle, Hermione Granger, Hermione Sangresucia Granger… Hermione la mejor bruja de su generación, gustarle… no, no, no, aunque sabía de muchas en su situación prendadas de alguna chica, lo cierto es que a ella nunca le había pasado, recordaba haberse fijado alguna vez en alguien, como cuando se encandiló por una rubia de ojos azules y largas pestañas por allá del cuarto grado en medio del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la visita de las chicas de Beauxbatons, la recordaba como en un ensueño y sí, ¿para qué mentirse?, si todas sus compañeras se habían dado cuenta, incluso Draco lo sabía y todavía le ardía un poquito el orgullo y la boca de recordar a Danielle… pero eso era otro tiempo, cuando no tenía que moverse a bajo perfil o por lo menos mantenerlo así en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Millicent entró en aquel momento, no le traía café, le traía agua como ella y hasta se lo agradeció, porque empezaba a creer que le serviría más tener la cabeza bien despejada que llena de cafeína; haciendo de lado el comentario de Millicent, Pansy siguió trabajando a marchas forzadas y entregada del todo a conseguir que su proyecto funcionara, porque aunque fuera cierto y Hermione le gustara, lo que era, hablando en serio, de las imposibilidades más grandes del mundo, lo importante aquí era terminar su trabajo, que la medimagia y la medicina muggle se unieran y obtener un avance significativo para ambas comunidades. Y si Hermione le gustaba…

No, pero es que Hermione no le gustaba.

* * *

 _Colegas_ , ¡qué grosería le parecía ahora haberle dicho eso!, sonaba a que la había repudiado de golpe y porrazo y como si nada, y no era eso lo que quería que Pansy sintiera, la verdad es que se trabajaba a gusto con ella y no quería para nada espantarla; así que ahí, sentada junto a Ginny mirando cómo Luna sacaba un montón de cachivaches de algo que les quería mostrar y que según era extraordinario, Hermione intentaba encontrar la forma de quitarse la culpa por casi haber mandado a Pansy por un tubo de la peor forma posible, después de todo, no quería que se sintiera mal por algo que dijera...

—Ron vino a buscarme ayer. —Ginny le buscaba la mirada, pero Hermione hizo gala de habilidad enfocándose en el muro, en sus uñas, en el piso. —Sé que te hizo daño.

—¿Te dijo lo que me dijo? —Preguntó al fin dándose cuenta de que no tenía por qué sentirse abochornada ella, cuando el problema había sido de Ron, él la había agredido, él había sido el desconsiderado; Ginny negó con la cabeza pero le miraba fijo, esperaba que le contara ella, Hermione miró a Luna que claramente las oía, sin dejar de trabajar en lo suyo. —Me llamó listilla petulante e insufrible… me ofendió porque no quise pasar la noche con él. —Ginny tuvo un espasmo, se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y Luna alzó la mirada pero no dijo nada.

—Eso no me lo dijo. —Admitió la pelirroja estrujándose las manos con rabia, luego añadió mirando a Luna y a Hermione alternativamente. —Pero no es razón para que estén distanciados, Hermione, tienes que pensar que él…

—Estoy cansada de ser siempre yo la que tenga que pensar en él. —Refutó tan dura e inquebrantable que Luna se sorprendió y sacó de entre sus cosas un frasco que parecía tener arena, o eso le pareció primero a Hermione, hasta que comprendió lo que tenía delante. —Luna, no vayas a abrir ese… —Y lo abrió y la oficina entera se inundó de un zumbido y una nube negra que no las dejaba respirar, Ginny usó su varita para provocar un ventarrón dentro y expulsar aquello, pero Hermione fue más rápida y usó la suya para crear una llama que las protegiera, mas era tarde y aquellos bichos ya estaban sobre ellas mordiendo, comiendo. —… ¡de prisa, hay que salir de la habitación, pronto!

—¡No se supone que hicieran eso! —Luna intentaba avanzar protegida por Ginny y Hermione, una con su viento tremendo y la otra con las llamas que intentaban contener el nubarrón de insectos que seguían mordiéndolas, Ginny dio un alarido de dolor cuando le empezaron a destrozar la ropa hasta morderle la carne de los brazos.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo es esto?! —Avanzaban a horcajadas ya contra el suelo, impulsadas por el dolor, Ginny había dejado en su desesperación la varita y se golpeaba ahí donde sentía las picaduras; Hermione sentía que estaba sangrando y que ya la única zona donde no le mordían era la cabeza, que su melena protegía. —¡Luna, ¿qué es esto?!

—Se suponía que echarían a andar la máquina de ver el futuro. —Luna hablaba mientras alcanzaba la puerta haciendo caso omiso a las mordidas, Hermione se rio de lado, a veces le sorprendía horrores lo que aquella chica se podía llegar a creer; estaban en la puerta, la abrieron y salieron al pasillo donde ya se acumulaba un grupo de personas.

—Llamen al departamento de plagas mágicas de inmediato, díganles que hay una infestación de polillas negras colombianas… y que necesitamos tres dosis de antídoto de su veneno. —Hermione daba indicaciones mientras observaba cómo Ginny se sentaba en la primera silla disponible. —De una vez les advierto, esto no se va a ver nada bien si no tomamos pronto el antídoto, la saliva de esas polillas es venenosa… Luna, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no compres lo que te vendan en cualquier mercado extranjero?

—No parecía ser malo, ¿sabes? —Luna se estaba poniendo saliva con el dedo en una picadura en el hombro derecho que iba inflamándose mientras hablaba, alguien se acercó y les dio un vaso con hielo, pero la picazón se estaba expandiendo.

—Pero lo será… y no tienen idea cuánto. —Hermione sonreía a medias, empezaba a sentir demasiada picazón y esperaba ansiosa a que llegaran sanadores y controladores de plagas, también iba dándose cuenta de que la cosa se iba a poner fea y acabaría tomándose el día o más, porque estar ahí cuando aquello llegara a su clímax, iba a ser horrible; mientras les revisaban cuando al fin llegaron a atender el brote, Hermione miró a Ginny y descubrió que ella era muy diferente a su hermano y eso la frustraba, demasiado, porque Ron le era cada día más insufrible; Luna había empezado a ponerse rechoncha como una bolita de algodón amarillenta y Hermione iba por las mismas sintiendo que le hormigueaban dedos de pies y manos, mientras les ponían gotas de poción por las orejas y la nariz, la castaña se volvió a su amiga pelirroja como si recién se le estuviera ocurriendo aquello. —Ginny… no quiero volver con Ron. —Murmuró con seriedad y aunque la pelirroja se puso más pálida si se podía, no dijeron nada más y fueron a que las atendieran de inmediato.

* * *

—No se encuentra, la enviaron a casa.

—¿A casa? —Pansy estaba ahí, con su proyecto listo para una revisión y un montón de cartas y avioncitos de papel sobre lo de Luna en las manos, sentía que se iba a desmayar de descontento, se le había pasado el efecto del mucho café y estaba cansada y estresada, miró a la secretaria de Hermione fijo y con un profundo odio justo antes de añadir. —¡Estos pendientes no pueden esperar a que Granger vuelva de un paseo! —Quería que se le viera enojada y ofuscada, como estaría de ser la de hace dos días y no el despojo descafeinado que estaba ahí parado; el efecto fue exitoso, la muchacha se sacudió en su asiento y se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

—No lo creo, le han dado tres días de reposo en casa. —La secretaria le veía con cierto aire de espanto, diciendo aquello casi en un murmullo que esperaba que nadie oyera además de ella, Pansy miró a todos lados y rebuscó en su cabeza, dos días, ¡no podía esperar dos días para decirle todo aquello!, además, los rumores de que algo había pasado ya le habían llegado al despacho y empezaba a preocuparse a la par que moría de curiosidad; entonces se le vino una brillante idea aprovechando que asustaba mucho a aquella inexperta secretaria.

—Escúchame, esto no puede esperar, es más importante que la jugarreta esa que se inventó Granger para tomarse el día… así que dame su dirección, porque voy a ir a echarle estas cosas en la cara, ¡no voy yo a hacer todo su trabajo! —La chica titubeó, pero Pansy ya había puesto las cosas que llevaba en el escritorio y apoyado las manos en él para acercarse más a sus ojos asustados, además, se había sembrado en la boca aquella sonrisa malvada que algunos llegaban a comparar con la de la misma Bellatrix Lestrange. —¿Qué esperas?… olvidas que hablas con la jefa de un departamento. —La muchacha alzó las cejas con clara sorpresa yéndose de su rostro los colores anteriores, Pansy bajó la cara como quien espera algo y al no recibirlo, frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y sacando fuerza de flaqueza exclamó. —¡Venga ya, muévete! —La chiquilla, que no tendría más de 21 años, se espantó, tomó pluma y pergamino, sacó un cuadernillo y copió el dato para dárselo con una mano temblorosa y una sonrisa débil, _Tonta de atar, ¡qué secretaria tan inútil tienes, Hermione!_. —Bien… excelente… qué suerte que tienes que me aparecí de buen humor. —Cerró tomando el trozo de papel, lo había logrado y con la nota en el bolsillo salió de ahí, aquella sería una buena visita.

* * *

La puerta estaba entornada y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre, no fue hasta entonces que se le pasó por la cabeza que seguramente Hermione no estaría sola, que seguro Ron _Piernaslargas_ Weasley, estaría por ahí haciendo de buen novio cuidando a su chica melosamente, sintiendo que se le iba el alma al suelo, se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar rumbo a las escaleras, hasta que escuchó una voz de mujer que le era familiar; se volvió y encontró que salían de casa de Hermione no los conocidos dos que faltaban en el trío famoso, sino un enfermero y una sanadora con la que alguna vez había compartido una copa.

—¡Pansy!... ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó con clara sorpresa por verla en esos rumbos y ella, agarrada a sus documentos se sonrió mordaz y dio dos pasos hasta alcanzarla.

—Rumores que he escuchado por ahí y además, trabajo pendiente de Granger que no pienso quedarme yo sola. —Mostró su montón de documentos y la sanadora asintió divertida, Pansy sintió como le tomaba por el brazo y la jalaba un poco para susurrarle al oído.

—¡Has venido en el mejor de los momentos!... entra ahí y complácete en tener la primicia más ridícula del año… aprovecha además que ha corrido a todo mundo. —La chica casi temblaba de risa, pero Pansy asintió con una sonrisa muy a medias, aquello más que despertarle una curiosidad llena de hilaridad, la tenía con una intriga de las amargas, ¿qué sería tan llamativo para ganarse ese nombramiento?; tenía que saberlo, así que se alejó de la sanadora tras darle un empujón con el hombro y entró al departamento de Hermione, aprovechando que el último de los dos enfermeros recién salía.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó sobre la primer mesa que encontró sus documentos, mientras miraba por aquí y por allá, sus pasos le guiaron por la sala, pasando delante de un enorme librero que tenía más libros miniaturizados de los que Pansy había visto en su vida, sorprendida pasó los dedos por la base de uno de los estantes laterales donde reposaba un teléfono muggle, una cámara fotográfica y otras cositas no mágicas que le hicieron fruncir el ceño; entonces escuchó un estornudo y supo por donde debía ir, a grandes pasos fue acercándose a la puerta de donde venía el ruido, era alguien que se removía en la cama, pero la cama debía ser muy vieja porque rechinaba completa, luego se preguntó si no estaría realmente Ron por ahí y estuvieran preparándose para ponerse románticos.

Al empujar la puerta del cuarto, tuvo que arrugar la frente y aguzar la mirada, porque no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían:

En la cama, apoyada en no menos de cinco enormes cojines, un ser tan regordete de hinchazón que las manos parecían hundidas en aquella forma redonda y lustrosa, le devolvió una mirada porcina de ojitos oscurecidos y saltones; echó la cabeza atrás de pura sorpresa y luego la volvió al frente encorvándose un poco, al tiempo que volvía a escucharla estornudar y atragantarse a media frase.

—¡Qué haces aquí! —Chilló largo y agudo, como si fuera un globo al desinflarse un poquito más.

—¿Hermione? —Masculló impresionada, la piel se le había puesto brillosa como si fuera plástica y tenía las mejillas encendidas como las muñequitas rusas que tanto le gustaban a su madre, Pansy apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada y Hermione, como un escarabajo gigantesco, quiso incorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo; Pansy dio la vuelta a la cama hasta situarse frente a ella y entonces lo vio, no era que Hermione se hubiera vuelto una pelota, es que estaba llena de bolas por todos lados y tenía toda la pinta de un cerdito rosado que se tira a comer hasta reventar, el cabello se le había casi vuelto un montón de púas grifas dirigido a todas partes y las manos, de dedos rellenitos se extendían como estrellas de mar demasiado secas para su gusto. —¡Jajajajaja… pero qué mierda te ha pasado!

—¡Deja de reírte, Pansy! —Acusó señalándola con un dedo delgadísimo pero abotagado, como la imposibilidad misma, entonces Parkinson pudo verle los labios, rojos como la grana que resplandecían como botones incrustados en un cojín demasiado relleno; no pudo evitarlo, volvió a reírse, una risa larga y sibilante, como si acabara de escuchar el mejor chiste del mundo y Hermione volvió a mecerse sobre los cojines en un intento por incorporarse otra vez. —¡Maldición, deja de burlarte! —Exclamó sofocada de calor y embarazo, verde de la vergüenza de que le viera en ese estado y Pansy se volvió a reír, pero era una carcajada diferente, no había burla, no había ironía o mordacidad, era sólo la risa natural de quien se encuentra con algo tan chistoso que no lo puede evitar.

—¡Oh Merlín, cuánto lo lamento!... ¡jajajajajaja!... ¡Pero dime… ¿quién eres y por qué te has comido a Hermione?! —Aquello era demasiado para su sistema, se reía tanto que no podía evitar que le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y Hermione con el ceño fruncido soltó un sollozo indignado.

—¡Eres una idiota, Parkinson! —Gritó con la voz tan aguda que aquello fue como escuchar a una ardillita peleando contra Pansy y ésta se volvió a reír tan fuerte que se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que llevarse las manos al pecho donde todavía llevaba vendajes, fue hasta la cama y tuvo que sentarse sin dejar de reírse. —¡Para de reír!

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!... ¡Me vas a destrozar los pulmones de nuevo, Granger! —Gritó dándole de palmadas en la pierna gorda y fofa que tenía más a su alcance y Hermione respingó, aunque agradeció que el gesto le aplacó un poco la comezón insoportable; entonces se volvió a Pansy y vio que lloraba entre la risa descontrolada y franca que le salía y por algo que no entendió, se sonrió con aquel gesto, como si tuviera que reírse también, tristemente de su situación.

—¿Vas a llorar conmigo? —Le preguntó con un suplicante tono de incomprensión, Pansy asintió pero no podía dejar de reírse aún cuando los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas, de risa o de quién sabe qué.

—¡Por amor de Merlín, dime que vas a volver a la normalidad, porque si te quedas así, va a ser la desgracia más grande del siglo! —Suplicó entre una risa cansada y extrema, en que le dolía el estómago y el pecho de tanto reírse, Hermione alcanzó apenas a medio sentarse con su regordeta espalda y caderas enormes.

—Si no dejas de reírte, no podré decirte qué hacer para ayudarme. —Exclamó sonando más a una niña enfurruñada que a otra cosa y Pansy asintió, pero cuando Hermione volvió a moverse en la cama se escuchó un tronido y Parkinson pudo ver cómo los hilos de las mangas de su pijama se corrían como piezas de dominó que van cayendo en oleada y aquello dejó brotar un enorme brazo regordete de bebé obeso; Pansy se volvió a desternillar de la risa, dando un respingo en la esquina de la cama donde estaba sentada, tan de mala suerte y porrazo, que la pata de la cama cedió a su peso y el de Hermione y se hizo pedazos, seguida de inmediato por otra de las patas y más allá por las otras dos.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!... Tus vecinos pensarán que nunca has tenido más acción, Hermione. —Y Pansy se dejó caer sobre la cama a su lado, sin importarle el estar ahí con ella, a su lado con medio edredón separándolas, y Hermione, quién sabe por qué, se empezó a reír de ella o con ella, quizá por su desgracia, quizá porque le contagiaba aquellas carcajadas que sonaban a todo menos a burla.

—Idiota. —Masculló divertida y Pansy se llevó las manos al rostro para secarse el llanto de diversión, luego tragó saliva e intentó recomponerse, cuando lo logró aunque no del todo pues seguía víctima de sacudidas de diversión, preguntó mirando al techo para no tener que verla y volver a reír.

—¿Cómo te ayudo? —Quiso saber mientras sorbía por la nariz y se secaba las lágrimas que le bajaban por las sienes, quizá nunca antes en su vida se había reído de esa forma.

—Berenjenas. —Hermione dijo aquello cansada, agotada de reírse aunque hubiera sido muy poco, Pansy se incorporó y se volvió a verla interesada. —Hay en el refrigerador… debo comerlas, ayudan a contrarrestar el veneno. —Pansy asintió mirándola con diversión, Hermione sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza. —¿Por qué me miras así? —Quiso saber entre ofendida y asustada.

—Dime que vas a volver a ser la de siempre, porque de verdad… en serio… qué desperdicio si te quedas hecha una pelota para siempre. —Hermione le lanzó lo que pensó pudo haber sido un pellizco y ni siquiera tuvo que esquivarlo, porque su cuerpo enorme no daba para estirones ni mucho menos; se incorporó de la cama y fue directo a la cocina, abrió lo que reconoció como un refrigerador y buscó en los cajones hasta dar con las berenjenas, sin cuidado de lo que había en la cocina, lavó, secó y rebanó aquello y así, apenas poniéndoles una pizca de sal para que no dijera que era malvada, se las llevó al cuarto; Hermione yacía en la cama con los brazos extendidos y de tan hinchada estos le colgaban a los costados, dándole la apariencia de una tortuga patas arriba, Pansy volvió a reírse un poquito por lo bajo, dejó el plato que llevaba en el buró, tomó un trozo de berenjena y lo acercó a los labios de la castaña, que tenía los ojos cerrados. —Venga, Clarabella, llegó el lunch.

—Estúpida. —Masculló Hermione y ella se volvió a carcajear y no la dejó decir más, le metió el trozo entre los dientes y con la mano libre la ayudó a medio incorporarse, no se fuera a ahogar; estaba sí muy preocupada de que aquel fuera a ser el estado ya definitivo del cuerpo exuberante de las duchas del gimnasio, pero también estaba muy divertida con el asunto de alimentarla mientras era una bola con patas, así que compensaba un poco y frunció los labios mandándole un beso para luego sonreírse como respuesta a su mirada asesina.

—Anda, anda, Granger… come, come, que se te ve muy desmejorada. —Le metió otro trozo de berenjena en la boca casi sin dejarla masticar y la risa detrás de aquellas palabras podría haber matado de rabia a Hermione en ese momento, pero la verdad es que para lo precario de su situación se le vino una risa natural, casi agradecida con el gesto que Pansy estaba teniendo con ella; y en aquel preciso momento pese a no tener café en el sistema, ni haber dormido mucho, o el dolerse todavía del pecho de tanto que se había reído le importaban más bien muy poco, porque hacer de enfermera justo ahí, le hizo sentir francamente maravillosa.


	7. Y das, y das

_**Hoy es miércoles, qué horror... diré en mi favor que mi cabeza ha andado algo complicada y el capítulo vio luz entre sábado y domingo, pero ameritaba revisión de beta y sí, mucha fermentación; es un capítulo peculiar, que me ha costado algo de trabajo y me tiene la cabeza en hervidero...**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a quienes leen y a mi beta, sobre todo, porque me ayuda a ver asuntos que se me escapan con la premura o la pasión de los capítulos, porque sí, me apasiono bastante XD**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les guste, gracias por el tiempo que le puedan dar.**_

 _ **Al final del presente, contestaré Reviews**_

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

 **Y das, y das...**

 _I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied_

Dormitó, tal vez incluso durmió profundamente, así que cuando abrió los ojos le sorprendió sentir la pesadez propia de quien tiene una gripe del tamaño de África, tragó saliva y se le vino una náusea descomunal, la boca le sabía a berenjena y empezaba a sentir repulsión por ellas, estaba asqueada y si removía la lengua en su boca, creía sentir todavía su textura jugosa; jaló aire y se le vino una tos que hizo que se sacudiera entera y entonces percibió su cuerpo, sus manos y brazos, que aunque ya no estaban con la inflamación de hacía unas horas, aún se sentían densos, pesados, como traer puesto el traje de un payaso bonachón y rechoncho, cerró ambas manos y sintió la piel apretada contra sus músculos inundados, restirada, repitió el movimiento varias veces, esperaba que por alguna brujería, se le pasara la sensación, pero para el quinto y sexto movimiento, empezaba a doler. Parpadeó pesadamente, tenía sueño y no era de extrañarse, debía ser por las pociones, aun así quiso moverse en la cama, cambiar de posición porque sentía tanto calor y tanto sudor que necesitaba un respiro, y volverse sobre su costado derecho le implicó un esfuerzo casi titánico del que acabó exhausta, resoplando contra la almohada y con rastros de saliva en los labios resecos, así como un hilillo de sudor aún más grueso bajándole por el rostro.

De costado, con los brazos extendidos al frente, haciéndole terriblemente incómoda la posición, buscó la forma de relajar su espalda sin que se le adormecieran las piernas en el proceso, pero no la encontró pronto y entre reniegos, sollozos y resoplidos, al fin encontró la forma de acomodar su voluminosa humanidad, entonces alzó la cara al muro y pudo ver en el espejo de cuerpo entero que le servía para darse los buenos días todas las mañanas, una panorámica aterradora: su rostro, gordo, brilloso, impregnado en el sudor de removerse con dificultad, era una máscara gorda y fofa, de ojos hundidos como los botones que sirven al mismo propósito en un oso de felpa; no pudo contenerse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar, el efecto sedante de las picaduras había pasado, ya no estaba relajada o ligeramente drogada, estaba dolorida, incómoda y furiosa con Luna.

A veces, si el llanto no le salía como quería, Hermione Granger empezaba a hipar, y así era ahora, estaba hipando por todo lo alto, casi vibrando en su incómoda situación, entonces el movimiento leve de su cara le hizo mirar de nuevo por el espejo y alcanzó a distinguir el reflejo de algo que no había visto: zapatos; entre hipidos frunció el ceño y aguzó la mirada, moviéndose un poco para alcanzar a ver mejor, porque había quedado con el cuello estirado y la cara vuelta arriba, al bajarla alcanzó a ver que no estaba sola.

Sentada en el suelo junto a la cama, con la espalda pegada a ella a modo de respaldo, estaba Pansy profundamente dormida, la cabeza caída sobre el hombro derecho, haciendo que pudiera verle la frente con el cabello encima caído descuidada y elegantemente, la nariz apuntando al suelo y los pómulos definidos y fuertes ocultos bajo el cabello oscuro; una oleada de vergüenza hizo que perdiera casi el hipo del puro susto, Pansy era la que la había estado alimentando de berenjena y seguía ahí, sentada contra la cama, entonces vio los libros y sintió un vuelco. Había estado leyendo libros y los tenía desperdigados por el suelo, abiertos aquí o separados con hojas de papel allá, al poner atención se percató que eran volúmenes de su acervo, todos libros de remedios, herbolaria, medicina tradicional...

La contempló un momento en silencio, el hipo había desaparecido producto de semejante susto, sintió una espantosa vergüenza de que estuviera ahí y recordó poniéndose de mil colores su cara divertida mientras se reía de su desgracia, entonces a fuerza de medio incorporarse para ponerse cómoda, la pudo ver mejor, se le alcanzaban a distinguir los vendajes con que llevaba apretado el pecho antes lastimado y comprendió, la risa estrepitosa la había agotado y por eso dormía tan profundo; tragó saliva volviendo a mirarse en el espejo y sintió una honda y desconsolada pena de sí misma, ahí echada en su cama de patas rotas, gorda como un globo, sudorosa y pulida, acompañada por la mujer más mordaz que conocía. Suspiró dejando que se le viniera el llanto a los ojos y casi en seguida tendió la mano hacia Pansy, buscándola, quería sentirse menos sola, aunque fuera con aquella extraña compañía, recordó la charla en aquella cena, debajo de aquel cielo poblado de velas, y el escribir y trabajar juntas, y se sintió mucho menos desamparada que al principio.

Extendió sus dedos casi hasta que dolieron para alcanzar la cabeza inclinada de Pansy, y entre un pujido de esfuerzo y un sudor que le perló la cara, pudo rozarle el cabello delgado, sedoso y suave; se sintió mejor, aunque se le siguiera viniendo el llanto y tuviera una opresión del tamaño de Hagrid en el pecho, cerró los ojos aun moviendo los dedos en aquella cabeza que dormía y cuyos labios se sonrieron de forma muy tenue en el sueño producto de la sensación de aquella extraña caricia.

Y Hermione se arrulló prodigándola.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

El cuarto ya estaba a oscuras cuando despertó, un hilo de saliva le había dejado una marca semi arenosa del lado derecho y cuando intentó incorporarse sintió una cruel descarga en el pecho, se había reído demasiado y ahora sentía el tormento de estar recién recuperada de una lesión grave; con la mano izquierda adherida a los senos para que se quedaran fijos en la esperanza de que levantarse no doliera, Pansy se apoyó en el suelo y se puso de pie. Un mareo producto del esfuerzo y el dolor le aquejó, pero se apoyó en la orilla de la cama y pudo recomponerse, entonces se volvió a mirarla y se sorprendió de verla aun durmiendo; era francamente muy desagradable, en realidad sentía un dejo de enfado de verla así, no sabía lo que le había ocurrido pero le parecía en demasía detestable que le causaran aquello.

La simple idea de que un cuerpo como el que había visto en aquella regadera fuera ahora esa masa informe le revolvía el estómago y tuvo que mirar a otro lado con los puños y la mandíbula apretada, entonces el estómago le traicionó, porque el que hubiera pasado horas alimentando con berenjenas a Hermione, no significaba que ella estuviera llena de alimento; salió dando unos pasitos cuidadosos, pero sus tacones sonaban igual sobre el suelo, así que fue práctica y se sacó los zapatos para dejarlos acomodados contra la pared cerca de la puerta, luego siguió caminando. La sala de Granger era acogedora, había un gran sillón que lucía cómodo y bonito, una alfombra enorme bajo él y una pequeña chimenea, el pequeño desayunador estaba ordenado y limpio y la cocina, a donde se dirigía ahora mismo era la típica cocina muggle.

Estufa, heladera, fregador, llevó sus manos por aquellos estantes de madera oscura y dio con un frasco de galletas que no dejó escapar, mientras metía la mano dentro y se hartaba de galletas de avena, miraba a todos lados, en la nevera encontró leche y se sirvió un gran vaso, no se le podía acusar de robo si había estado ahí metida para ayudar a Hermione; a la cuarta galleta sintió un extraño calambre en el pecho y al llevarse la mano a la zona, se acordó de que llevaba horas con aquello apretándole el torso, el sanador había dicho que debía usar el vendaje unas seis o cinco horas y descansar entre dos o tres, si hacía cuentas, debía haber liberado su cuerpo hacía un par de horas según su reloj de muñeca.

Fue hasta la sala y se despojó de la blusa, luego cortó con cuidado y punta de varita el adhesivo del vendaje y empezó a hacerlo girar en torno a ella como a la cuerda de un trompo; la libertad dolorosa de quedarse sin venda hizo que necesitara un par de minutos para regular su respiración, aunque andaba por ahí aparentando que era de acero y no le dolía más el asunto, lo cierto es que la ruptura de su pulmón había sido más aparatosa de lo que le gustaba admitir, a escondidas bebía poción para el dolor y se aplicaba ungüentos que bajaran la inflamación y le ayudaran a sanar más rápido, pero el asunto era reciente y a veces se descubría teniendo que maquillarse mejor porque las ojeras le hacían parecer mapache y la palidez habría asustado a cualquiera. Se echó la blusa encima y se la había empezado a abotonar cuando tocaron la puerta, primero se preguntó si sería correcto abrir o no estando Hermione dormida, pero luego se le ocurrió perversamente que era una buena idea, sólo por saber quién era; si era Ginny, casi podía ver la expresión acalorada y enojada de su rostro cuando la viera abrir, y si era Potter…

No lo pensó más y fue a abrir, nada más hacerlo se sonrió de lado y los ojos se le inundaron de emoción, era mejor que abrir y que fuera Ginny o Potter, el hombretón larguirucho delante de ella sostenía en manos un inmenso ramos de rosas, tan grande que se preguntó cómo hacía para llevarlo en las manos, lo miró de arriba abajo con diversión, deteniéndose en cada detalle a criticar: llevaba zapatos oscuros ligeramente empolvados, en uno había caído una gota de agua que hizo al polvo humedecerse, los pantalones de mezclilla negros le caían pesados en la delgadez de sus piernas y la camisa, desfajada, era amplia y de cuadros azules y blancos, sin manga, francamente lucía como el hombre más común del mundo y Pansy se sonrió saboreando la sonrisa como pocas veces hacía; entonces notó que así como ella lo miró de cabo a rabo, hacía lo mismo con ella, le miró desde los pies descalzos hasta la blusa a medio abotonar y la ausencia de sostén, donde se quedó atorado como si hubiera visto a Potter metiéndose en problemas y se le antojara.

Entonces se apoyó con ambas manos en la puerta de madera, cubriéndose medio cuerpo con ella y entornándola como para no dejarlo pasar, y volvió a mirarlo entero, ahora dejando sus ojos perspicaces analizar el ramo de rosas, rosas rojas de tallo largo sin espinas encantadas para resistir tres veces lo normal, una fortuna según parecía, sólo por verlas a primera vista; mientras subía hacia aquel rostro intentó ser objetiva: ojos azules enormes, pecas como estrellas en el firmamento, cabellos rojos casi ensortijados, corte respetuoso de las patillas pero largo hacia arriba donde formaba una melena considerable, encendida y densa, las mandíbulas eran recias y firmes, robustas, una cara cuadrada de hombre firme y fuerte y por un instante se preguntó qué se sentiría besar aquel rostro y sentir ese rostro cuadrado contra la espalda; el bigote incipiente le adornaba la cara y creyó entonces descubrirle ojeras, ojeras y cierto aire macilento que la intrigó…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sonó nervioso, con una voz aguda que tuvo que espantar tosiendo con las mejillas denotando vergüenza, Pansy alzó una ceja interesada en aquella pregunta confianzuda, directa como mordida de perro furioso, sin pausas, sin anstesia de ningún tipo. —Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? —Se alejó un poco de la puerta y permitió que esta se abriera lo suficiente para que él intentara entrar, entonces lo empujó con la mano dejando que se le abriera más la blusa, un poco apenas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, hombrecillo? —Espero sin quitarse la ironía de la cara, viéndolo fijo como para comérselo con los ojos, el apretó los labios y se enderezó mirándola con claro gesto de asco. —Yo vine por cosas de trabajo, aburridas en realidad, pero ya que me traes flores… —Le sonrió con el gesto que hacía que a Draco se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, Ron apretó el ramo de rosas con fuerza, una sacudida que hizo que algunos pétalos amenazaran con desprenderse. —… está mejorando. —Se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo, y Weasley se puso colorado como una grana, Pansy se burló por dentro, ¡qué sencillo era turbar a aquel remedo de macho!

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —Quiso saber, le sonaba la voz ronca, como añeja y desconsolada, casi hasta sintió pena por ese pobre diablo que venía desesperado a buscar a su amor.

—No creo que quieras verla. —Sentenció sin sonrisa en los labios, ella misma no creía ser afortunada de haberla visto, ni al inicio de su padecimiento ni ahora que había bajado la hinchazón.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué le hiciste? —Y de dos zancadas, un empujón y apenas un resoplido enojado, Ronald Weasley había entrado a la casa empujándola a un lado, sin pisarla por apenas nada con sus enormes pies; Pansy le siguió por la sala mientras dejaba en el sofá el ramo de rosas y antes que cruzara la puerta de la habitación, se apareció delante de él con una leve nubecilla blanca, para contenerlo con ambas manos presionándole el enorme, fuerte y formado pecho, y enfrentándose a sus pecas gigantescas. —¡Qué mierda pretendes! —Casi le escupía en la cara y con dejo de asco se limpió las gotillas que le habían salpicado sobre la nariz.

—No entrarás… si algo de cerebro conservas, no entrarás ahí, no la verás. —Exclamó, sabía que Hermione y Ron eran novios y también que no tenían la relación del colegio, que aquello había decaído drásticamente con el paso de los años y de pronto se le figuró que le estaba haciendo un favor a ella impidiendo que el armatoste entrara y la encontrara en semejante estado.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Parkinson?! —Ron estaba fuera de sí y aquello le pareció hasta divertido, así que cuando la sujetó por los brazos y la zarandeó, dejó de buena gana que la blusa se le abriera, le sonrió y se mojó los labios haciendo gala de encanto y seducción, funcionó, lo estaba poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso.

—Si en algo valoras tu libido, no la mires en el estado en que está. —Alzó las cejas e inclinó un poco la cara a un lado sonriéndole, esperaba que aquello bastara para que se detuviera, pero no, Ron pareció ahora no enojado, no preocupado sino emberrinchado, como si le hubiera dicho que no podía respirar picando a su orgullo y aquello lo alentara más; así que la ignoró, la dejó de lado y se metió en el cuarto, Pansy le siguió y se paró junto a él cruzándose de brazos mientras veía cómo se le venía encima a aquel hombre la suma de todas las desgracias visuales de la vida, manifiesta en una risa histérica que mucho tenía de mueca de espanto.

Ron contuvo el aire en los pulmones con las comisuras de los labios estiradas a los extremos, y por tanto tiempo que Pansy creyó que se estaba asfixiando, pero no enrojeció, por el contrario se le fue más color del rostro que si hubiera tenido alguno; cuando al fin jaló aire, fue para volverse sobre sus pasos, dejando que la risa deforme de los labios se le derritiera en la cara, y ella lo siguió. El hombre se puso a dar vueltas en la sala, con la apariencia de un león enjaulado, ansioso y desesperado, Pansy lo dejó seguir así, fue a la cocina y tomó su vaso con leche, mientras se comía algunas galletas más y lo contempló sentada en la barra sin saber exactamente qué decir, él a veces murmuraba para sí y se reía nervioso, soltando más aire que risa cimbrado como un árbol por caer sacudido por una convulsión extraña, como con temblor.

Esperó, callada como si alguna vez hubiera sido amiga respetuosa de aquellos dos, como si le debiera algo de consideración a Ron y no fueran en realidad enemigos naturales, así que cuando lo vio ir hacia la puerta, acabó una de sus galletas y bebió un trago largo de leche, sonriendo con socarronería; no pretendía burlarse, no quería verse como enemiga, pero muchas veces ese gesto le brotaba por aquellos que no alcanzaba a comprender o nunca había usado.

—Si te vas porque la has visto así… será mejor que no vuelvas a buscarla, Ron —Murmuró viendo su vaso, haciendo que la leche girara dentro lentamente, Ron se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y casi le vio la sacudida del corazón; Pansy se llevó el vaso a la boca y volvió a beber, leche aunque fuera, sólo un poco de leche al menos, porque tenía en la boca un sabor amargo, un dejo de bilis de coraje de ver que Ron podía ser tan obtuso y escapar sólo porque Hermione estaba algo, mucho... demasiado con bastante, en realidad, llenita.

—¡Qué te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer! —Pansy alzó la cara y lo confrontó, le daba pena aquel hombrecillo, lo que tenía de grande, de imponente, lo tenía de bobo y débil, así que el que se fuera a ella le importaba más bien poco, Hermione estaría mucho mejor sin él, en una de esas hasta le había hecho un favor dejándolo entrar a verla y quizá debería tomarle fotos y mandárselas a casa o hacerle una camiseta; pero seguramente eso era lo que ella creía, y no tendría nada que ver con lo que Hermione pensaba, así que dejó que aquel grito enojado retumbara por todo el cuarto, con algo de suerte Hermione despertaría y entonces podría salir y verlo cuando se iba.

—Vete… haz lo que parece ser más obvio en ti y nada más. —No lo siguió hasta la puerta, lo dejó que se marchara sin añadir ya nada y caminó en dirección contraria, fue al cuarto a ver a Hermione llevándole algo de leche en su propio vaso, cuando a las puertas de la habitación, mirándola en su enorme y desagradable estado escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Ron, Pansy se cuestionó algo que parecía importante en ese momento:

¿Por qué si lo que tanto le había atraído de Hermione era su cuerpo, el hermoso cuerpo que había visto bajo la regadera aquella mañana en el gimnasio, y siendo quien era, la mujer más banal y hueca de su generación, a la que solo le importaban el físico, las caras bonitas y los cuerpos despampanantes, no sentía ni la más mínima intención de huir como había hecho Ronald Weasley al verla en ese estado?

En la cama, la masa informe y sudorosa en que se había transformado Hermione seguía durmiendo y ella se acercó, se sentó a orillas de la cama a su lado, y con su dedo empezó a aplicarle gotitas de leche en los labios, intentando alimentarla y refrescarla un poco; una a una con el ceño fruncido, dejó caer las gotas y las miró desaparecer entre las grietas y hendiduras de aquella boca que parecía ser la misma pese a todo a su alrededor, Pansy le miraba con el labio del lado derecho ligeramente alzado en una mueca de desagrado, era verdad, sentía como Ron un profundo repudio por aquella voluminosa metamorfosis, pero aunque le desagradaba mucho no tenía sino que pensar en las charlas que habían tenido en aquella cena y los temas que le había enseñado ahí mismo, para no sentir arcadas, también recordó la imagen bajo las duchas y se sonrió con más desagrado.

—Más vale que te pongas de nuevo como estabas, Hermione… porque si no, la que me va a deber una cena a mí va a ser otra. —La vio llevarse la lengua a la boca y probar la leche, que recubría sus labios al entero, le pareció que era una buena señal, así que se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas para que esa inflamación bajara pronto, ya.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

—Oye, gordita… oye. —Era un murmullo suave y chillón que acompañado de una palmadita en la mejilla, le daba como una especie de golpe eléctrico cada vez que le pegaba con los dedos en el rostro, abrió los ojos que sentía pesados, densos y descubrió las luces encendidas, se llevó la lengua por la boca que todavía le sabía a berenjena, ¡qué horror!; luego se probó los labios y le sabían a leche, cosa extraña, pero le sabían a leche y eso era reconfortante. —Princesa Durmiente o como sea que se llame esa idiota de cuento muggle, abre los ojos que no tengo tu tiempo.

—¿Pansy? —Cuestionó cuando se le aclaró la vista y se la encontró frente a sí, tenía en las manos un tazón y alzó las cejas sonriendo como si la hubiera llamado "cosa hermosa", miró a todos lados y descubrió su cuarto inundado de una penumbra extraña. —¿Qué hora es?

—Son cerca de las cinco de la mañana y me sorprende que nadie haya venido a relevarme en tus cuidados… ¿no eras tú la chica con más mejores amigos del mundo? —Quiso saber mientras le sujetaba por el cuello y la ayudaba a incorporarse para beber del tazón, frunció el ceño y quiso refutar el comentario arrugando la nariz, pero no pudo porque le llevó a los labios aquello y tuvo que beber; era algo espeso, olía agrío y tenía el color del yogurt de nuez, en la boca lo sentía vivo, como si se moviera o temblara y sintió una arcada cuando aquel líquido grumoso le empezó a bajar por la garganta, como usando pequeñas manitas para descender; empujó a Pansy, intentó quitársela de encima, deseó escupir pero no pudo, Pansy apretó más su agarre a la nuca de Hermione haciéndola dar un respingo mayor e intentar escupir. —Ya, ya, tómatelo… te juro que no lo hice yo, fui donde Pomfrey y me la preparó.

Aquello la hizo dudar y dio un trago, uno largo y fuerte, que hizo que el estómago reaccionara como si fuera un bolsillo dentro del que cae una roca, alzó la cara para respirar y dejó que algo del brebaje aquel cayera sobre las sábanas, miró a Pansy y descubrió en sus ojos un descontento amargo, hasta por qué no pensarlo, un aire de preocupación, entrecerraba la mirada y analizaba lo que había dejado caer, como si aquel fuera el líquido más costoso jamás visto; buscó aire llevando su cara a otro lado y más tardó en moverse, que Pansy en volver a ponerle el tazón en la boca con suma violencia.

—No te dije que dejaras de beber, te lo tienes que acabar. —Lo inclinó y sintió aquello llenarle la boca, era frío y ahora le tomaba sabor, entre salado y ácido, negó con la cabeza pero Pansy siguió empujando. —¿Crees que no estoy cansada de velarte el sueño?, quiero irme a casa y dormir un par de horas antes de irme al trabajo de nuevo, tú al menos te quedarás aquí hasta que dejes de ser el doble de una morsa. —El comentario fue demasiado y haciendo gala de fuerza la empujó con ambas manos haciendo que trastabillara y el tazón fuera a dar al suelo.

—¡Jódete, Pansy!... ¡nadie te pidió que vinieras a cuidarme!, ¡cualquier persona más importante en mi vida vendría a hacerlo de buena gana! —Escupió furiosa, con la pócima aquella llenándole el cuerpo con un aura helada que la hizo estremecerse, Pansy se quedó de un palmo mirando el tazón en el suelo y el resto del remedio esparcido por el piso.

—¡Qué curioso!, porque no veo a ninguna. —Le apretó la cabeza con un cariñoso gesto brusco que la hizo externar un bufido de enojo. —Genial, Granger… ¿sabes lo que me costó preparar esa cosa? —Le miró con los ojos oscuros de enfado, Hermione se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se la sintió de nuevo inflada, apretada de hinchazón.

—Lo hizo Pomfrey, ¿no? —Masculló furiosa, echado el cuerpo adelante, sintiendo que de puro enojo le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo y tenía fuerza y energía para incorporarse y quizá hasta para saltar de la cama y correr la maratón; Pansy le sostuvo la mirada enojada y parecía estar agotada, pero no bajó los ojos, no sentía pena, no le preocupaba lastimarla o ser desagradecida, la ofendía, entre sus bromas idiotas la ofendía y no iba a permitírselo más, ya no.

—Pues tendrás que lamerlo de la alfombra si es preciso, porque no creo que esa viejecita simpática tenga vida suficiente para prepararte más. —Se agachó para levantar el tazón, pero Hermione no quería volver a probar eso y la detuvo estirándose de tan mala suerte que sintió que se acalambraba y dio un alarido largo y agudo. —Aguarda. —Pansy tendió su mano hacia ella, quizá con apuro, dejando la máscara de enfado de lado y preocupada de que se fuera a caer.

—¡No voy a beberme la poción que estuvo en la alfombra donde caminaste descalza! —Aquello la hizo volver la mirada, se veía tensa, con la mandíbula bien apretada, Hermione apretó los dientes, casi los rechinó. —Por muy metáfora de besarte los pies que parezca. —Se quitó las mantas de encima y quiso levantarse pero no pudo, era muy pesada y apenas lograba doblar las rodillas para moverse de nuevo en la cama, un montón de gotas de sudor se le vinieron al rostro y dejó escapar un grito de desesperación, creyó escuchar una risilla de Parkinson por el comentario, pero estaba tan ocupada en querer levantarse que rabió otra. —¡Maldición, Luna!

—Así que fue Luna… a ella le debemos esta belleza. —Sonaba tan divertida que se le vinieron lágrimas de impotencia a los ojos.

—No te burles, es lo que menos necesito ahora… —Pansy dejó escapar una sonrisilla irónica, aquello la hizo recordar las carcajadas descontroladas a su llegada. —… ¡Ya te reíste suficiente!... ¿qué esperas para largarte? —Le espetó enfurecida, Pansy dio un respingo. —¡No escuchas!, ¡no te necesito, no te quiero aquí! —Sonó peor que nada que le hubiera dicho antes, Pansy se enderezó entera, las manos caídas a los costados y la sonrisa en la boca, la vio ir a la silla junto a la cama, hasta entonces no se había percatado de que no llevaba blusa, y que se le veía enflaquecida y ojerosa, el pecho lo llevaba cubierto por vendajes apretados contra el torso; la vio caminar hacia la puerta e inclinarse para acomodarse los zapatos, tragó saliva sudando a chorros de tan agotada y frustrada, Parkinson se metió la blusa y se volvió a la mesa frente a la cama.

—Ahí está el documento ampliado… en la cocina hay más poción, debes beberla como si fuera agua de uso, toda… ¿escuchaste? —Hermione estaba agitada y le miraba como si quisiera fulminarla, no necesitaba sus atenciones, no quería sus cuidados, sólo que se largara, que la dejara en paz con su desgracia y ya. —Una vez que la termines sugiero que te des una ducha y trates de dormir… tu cuerpo va a necesitar mucho tiempo para volver a ser tú… —Pansy fue hasta la puerta y sin volverse se abotonó lo último y añadió. —… si es que vuelves a ser tú.

—Púdrete. —Le salió hondo, ronco, como si en esa palabra pudiera sumarle todo lo que siempre le había desagradado, estaba siendo excesiva quizá, pero ya no tenía ganas de contenerse, era el malestar probablemente, el hormigueo que le recorría entera y el calor infernal que la consumía aunque se quitara las mantas cada vez.

—Claro, claro… ah, por cierto… —Pansy salió del cuarto y hablaba desde la sala o desde algún punto lejos de la habitación. —… las rosas te las trajo Ronald, intenté que no entrara a verte por el bien de su pequeña y delgaducha hombría, pero no es de las personas que hacen caso a advertencias… quizá vuelva.

—¿Vino Ron? —Cuestionó a las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo empapado en sudor, sentía como si estuviera metida en un maratón y su cuerpo estuviera sacando todo aquel esfuerzo en formato de sudor con cierto tono rosado según veía en sus manos extendidas delante de su rostro.

—Y se fue tan rápido como llegó… si tengo tiempo volveré a venir e insisto, date una ducha, porque esa poción te va a dar un levantón. —Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los tacones cruzando el marco, pudo oír que salía a la calle y la puerta al cerrarse, sorprendida descubrió que seguía sintiendo aquel calor mortal, que tenía la ropa ya empapada en sudor y que le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo; desesperada se puso de pie yéndose de boca contra el suelo, su cuerpo bofo se meneó por el acolchado insuficiente de la alfombra, literal se arrastró como pudo hasta la ducha y abrió el agua fría a tope apenas con un movimiento de mano y un golpe de magia salido de la nada.

No, no serviría de nada tras pelear por entrar en la ducha, tras batallar con sus lonjas y bolas enormes por entrar en aquel reducido cuadro de azulejo, porque la temperatura de su cuerpo era tan alta que el agua no la tocaba, se evaporaba sin llegar a mojar la ropa que no se había quitado por la premura de refrescarse y la incompetencia de su cuerpo para quitársela; se preguntó si no habría hecho mal en echar a Pansy así, en decirle aquello, en hablarle de ese modo cuando parecía que intentaba ayudarla. Luego se convenció de que no, porque sentía que se estaba muriendo y cabía la posibilidad de que Pansy fuera responsable de ello.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

—¡Qué cara! —Millicent se volvió a verla desde su escritorio, venía metida en unos jeans y llevaba una camiseta de las Arpías de Holyhead con una serie de quemaduras que se incendiaban en llamas mágicas de color azul para luego volver a la normalidad; la aludida le miró mientras se llevaba el vaso de su mano a los labios, Millicent frunció el ceño analizándola. —¿Qué estás bebiendo?

—Ven a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo. —Bulstrode le siguió y se encerraron, Pansy cerró detrás de su amiga y caminó hacia su escritorio, puso el vaso encima y se sentó en su butaca de cuero oscuro, se echó hacia atrás alzando los pies para ponerlos junto al vaso y se ajustó las gafas que sacó del cajón, Millicent aguzó la nariz y distinguió el aroma.

—Whisky… ¿estás bebiendo whisky a las nueve de la mañana?, Pansy, Padma vino a buscarte y no le va a gustar nada ver que…

—Basta, basta. —Se llevó la mano a la frente, presionándose la piel y estrujándola como dándose pellizcos en las sienes, Millicent pensó que quizá estaba pasando por una resaca del tamaño de toda Inglaterra. —No me sermonees, ¿cuál es el problema con Padma? —Quiso saber con los ojos cerrados, bajando las piernas al suelo e inclinándose con los codos entre los folders y rollos de pergamino que esperaban ser revisados.

—Está preocupada porque has estado volátil los últimos dos días, no quiere que vayas a perder los logros de las últimas semanas. —Millicent llevó su mano hacia el vaso y trató de sujetarlo, pero Pansy se lo ganó y lo bebió de un trago para luego estrujarlo e incendiarlo sobre su mano con una llamarada azulosa. —No luces bien. —Dijo ahora netamente preocupada, Pansy se llevó la mano a la cara y se restregó vivamente la nariz, como si deseara meterse algo por ella para que se le despertara el cerebro.

—Necesito un favor, Millicent. —La aludida asintió, estaba asustada de verla así, no recordaba cuántas veces le había visto ese aire de enfado-desesperación, como si estuviera desolada y se quedara sin nada; recordó cuando Draco le hacía la vida imposible y se imaginó que de aquello se trataba, pero no llegó a decirlo por miedo a removerle algún recuerdo reciente. —Hazte cargo de la oficina por hoy y mañana, tengo que dormir, necesito sentirme mejor... estoy exhausta.

—Se ve que has dormido poco. —Murmuró mirándola con más ahínco, analizándola, sabía que si algo torturaba a Pansy era la falta de sueño y aquella cara decía que tenía horas sin pegar el ojo y además, que estaba bajo tensión constante.

—Muy poco… estuve haciendo una poción sanadora y sabes que soy buena en ello, pero exageradamente lenta. —Bostezó, y mientras lo menguaba con su mano delgada se puso de pie pesada y torpe, Millicent la imitó siguiéndola rumbo a la puerta, Pansy abrió y echó a andar con su camiseta incendiándose aquí y allá y sus zapatillas deportivas arrastrando como si se fuera a desmayar. —Dormiré y me iré a hacer lo que traigo entre manos, por favor, si ocurre algo urgente, avísame. —Millicent asintió y la miró salir, algunos le vieron con interés otros le ignoraron con descaro evidente. —Y Millicent.

—¿Dime? —La veía mal, ojeras y todo y ni siquiera se había quitado las gafas cuando abandonó la sala como si no le importara que se las vieran puestas, pero la escuchó hablar mientras se alejaba todavía.

—Y no, no me gusta… ¡me gustaría más un escorpión en la entrepierna! —De momento no comprendió aquel comentario y no fue hasta más tarde comiéndose un emparedado de aceitunas negras y atún que se acordó, entonces se sonrió de lado con ironía: Pansy solía repetir muy poco las negativas que sí eran negativas.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

Se había puesto la pijama y tras beberse el resto de la poción, estaba sentada cómodamente en su sillón frente a la chimenea encendida, con una taza de café en las manos; había caído inconsciente en la ducha y sólo había despertado cuando luego de mucho rato, el agua helada ya hecho su trabajo, empezó a aterirle, y tenía el cuerpo a temperatura baja, no sabía cuántos minutos pasaron y su conciencia ecológica estaba sufriendo un espasmo porque ni idea de cuántos litros habría desperdiciado; tras salir de la ducha se encontró con que así como se secaba el agua, la hinchazón parecía irse con ella, o ser absorbida por las toallas, seguía estando unas tres tallas sobre su normalidad (esas había tenido que ampliar su ropa), pero al menos ya podía moverse sin ponerse a sudar como un cerdo.

Mirando las llamas pensaba en lo que Ginny, o la voz de Ginny proveniente de una pelota detrás del fuego le había dicho unos minutos antes:

 _—Ronald llegó ofuscado, no sé qué le afectó más, encontrarte en ese estado o que Pansy estuviera ahí para hacerle más amargo el trago. —Ginny sonaba realmente contrariada y ella intentó quitarle importancia hablando más relajada. No tenía resultado._

 _—Pues según me dijo Pansy, él estaba más desencantado de lo que queda de mí, que de otra cosa. —No, en su voz había un claro dejo de enfado, hasta de fastidio, no se sentía tan bien como para andar discutiendo lo que Ron pensaba, hacía o dejaba de pensar y hacer._

 _—¿Vas a creerle más a esa arpía que a mi hermano? —Ginny casi perdió la voz en aquel reclamo visceral y rabioso, Hermione entornó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente imitándole el drama también_

 _—Nunca hubiera creído que tu hermano me llamaría listilla insufrible y petulante… menos que Pansy vendría a cuidarme estando enferma… no sé qué creer, Ginny. —Aquello funcionó, calló a Ginny por un largo minuto, incluso llegó a pensar que no le hablaría más, porque las llamas se quedaron oscuras, quizá vacías, pero entonces arremetió casi asustándola._

 _—¡Pues deberías creernos a nosotros, a tu familia! —Uy, eso era un golpe bajo, porque con lo que le decía no era ella, sólo Ginny, sino todos, Arthur, Molly, Bill, todos en bola en el poder de una sola frase demoledora._

 _—Ustedes son mis amigos, Ginny, y sí mi familia… pero Ron me hace dudar de si ese parentesco seguirá tratándose de lo que hay entre los dos. —Le salió sincero, con un dejo en la voz de cansancio y preocupación, y seguro eso fue lo que llevó a Ginny a preguntar de su estado físico, de si bajaba la inflamación y necesitaba ayuda en casa, a lo que se negó vehemente, porque no le daban ganas de ver cabeza pelirroja alguna por su casa próximamente._

¿Y cómo había acabado esa charla?, con Ginny yéndose entre aspavientos porque le rechazara algo de cuidados, ella cerrando la comunicación y dedicando las siguientes dos horas a hablar por teléfono con su madre, pidiéndole consejos para controlar la inflamación buscando enfocarse en sus padecimientos físicos, en aras de ignorar un poco los otros; el café sabía feo, porque lo había saturado de gotitas y granitos y remedios que la harían sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que la poción de Pansy era la que más le había ayudado, aunque fuera casi blasfemo decirlo.

Pansy, ese sí que era un suceso extraño en todo aquello que le estaba pasando, volvió a beber de su café largamente, mirando la chimenea y pensando y repensando, porque no entendía del todo qué hacía aquella mujer en su casa, qué podría haberle dicho a Ron para dejarlo tan mal y por qué le estaba ella dando pociones para que se sintiera mejor; sintió un sutil hormigueo en la espalda y como un escalofrío, dedujo, como venía sintiendo desde hacía rato, que sus músculos se comprimían poco a poco otra vez, cada vez que ocurría eso mismo se estremecía entera y tenía que cerrar los ojos y mirar a otro lado.

Buscando relajarse e ignorar la sensación de su cuerpo al "desinflarse", prendió con el control remoto el estéreo que tenía enfrente, sobre la chimenea, el disco compacto que su padre le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños empezó a sonar por todo lo alto e intentó sumergirse en la música para no pensar en que sentía su piel abombarse y aguadarse por aquí y por allá intermitentemente; la música empezó a sonar y ella pudo estirarse un poco bajo la manta que le cubría las piernas, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas entumidas y temblorosas, luego volvió a su taza de café y bebió lo último.

Suspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que seguro aquello se iba a llevar más de dos días en acomodarse por completo y que tendría que ir al gimnasio con más frecuencia si quería volver a ser ella misma, eso la hizo dar un suspiro de desencanto, en serio se sentía muy mal con ello, empezaba a tener mucha incomodidad consigo misma y la piel abombada que le rodeaba; miró el reloj de pared y notó que pasaban de las cuatro y media de la tarde, estornudó y sacudió su cuerpo entero, se acomodó la manta que tenía encima y volvió llenar su taza de café con un movimiento de varita que luego puso a su costado en el sillón, y se concentró de nueva cuenta beber y calentarse un poco el cuerpo plagado de escalofríos.

 _¡Mamma mía! Here we go again…_

A su mamá le gustaba Abba, así que no era raro que su papá le pusiera música así en sus obsequios, pero no tenía ganas de nada bailable disco ahora, así que avanzó una canción, dos, tres… cuando dio con una que le gustaba se sonrió y cerró los ojos echando el cuerpo atrás para relajarse contra el sillón, movió los dedos de los pies, el hormigueo casi se había ido de esa zona, pero se concentraba en los chamorros y los muslos.

 _Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you…_

Aquello la ponía de mejor humor, casi se le subía el ánimo, se removió en su asiento y estiró la mano para tomar un libro que tenía sobre la mesa a su lado, _La Guerra de los Mundos_ , que venía dejando a medias desde hacía varios meses y que ahora parecía que iba a tener tiempo suficiente de leer con atención; usando el separador fue a donde estaba detenida su lectura, suspiró sintiéndose ahora y desde hacía mucho rato realmente cómoda, sin sudores, sin escalofríos, sin espasmos, cómoda; cuando sonó un golpe fuerte seguido de dos pequeños en la puerta.

Se quedó congelada, su madre no era porque habían acordado que no era necesario que hiciera un viaje de seis horas en auto para cuidarla de una hinchazón (sí, hasta ese punto le había quitado importancia para no preocuparla), tampoco su padre porque era lo mismo, no podía ser nadie de la oficina porque con nadie tenía una relación cercana como para que asistieran a ayudarla, Ginny y Luna, sus dos mejores amigas eran víctimas de su mismo mal y según supo por la primera, la segunda había ido a un bosque cerca de Estocolmo a sumergirse en fangos azufrosos para recuperarse; la opción era que el que llamara la puerta fuera Harry, su amigo entrañable de toda la vida y casi alma gemela, pero lo dudaba, porque sabía de buena fuente que derivado de un trabajo encubierto, Potter estaba en esos momentos metido en Azkaban fingiéndose traficante de huevos de dragón.

Comodísima donde estaba y sin ánimos de ir hasta la puerta para abrir, Hermione atinó a alzar la voz por sobre la música de Houston que alzaba su tremendo vozarrón en aquel momento y que su papá había metido en aquel mezcladísimo disco, después de todo, los muggles hacen eso, gritar a voz en cuello para no tener que levantarse de donde están.

 _—_ ¿Quién? _—_ Quiso saber por todo lo alto, creyó identificar ruido de bolsas que se sacudían del otro lado y se le cruzó por la cabeza que podría ser un vendedor puerta a puerta.

 _—_ Traje la cena. _—_ Frunció el ceño, era voz de mujer y creyó reconocerla mas sonaba… ¿ronca?... ¿sofocada?, se removió un poco en su asiento y casi sin querer se acomodó mejor la blusa de la pijama sobre el pequeño dos tallas más grande, ventajas de la hinchazón.

 _—_ ¿Quién es? _—_ Volvió a cuestionar apoyada en su mano como para incorporarse, sintiendo que le temblaban músculos que ni siquiera había pensado que pudieran temblar.

 _—_ ¡Demonios!... ¿Qué crees que esto no pesa? _—_ Pansy, era Pansy Parkinson y casi sintió sonrojo en las mejillas recordando que le había echado apenas unas horas antes, con su varita, abrió la puerta y le miró entrar con una enorme caja en brazos y bolsas sujetas a la mano izquierda, daba tropezones y meneaba las bolsas de lado a lado, como buscando donde apoyarse, doblando la pierna hacia atrás, empujó la puerta cerrándola con un golpe seco. _—_ Ya era hora, valoré la opción de abrir la puerta a patadas. _—_ Puso la caja en la barra de la cocina, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione que le miró ir y venir por aquella parte de la casa como si la conociera, sacar tenedores de un cajón y llevar la caja a la mesa de la sala donde la puso, le miró sacarse las zapatillas deportivas con las puntas de cada pie alternando y quitarse el sobre todo para dejarle ver su camiseta de las Arpías de Holyhead que se incendiaba.

 _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _—_ Preguntó al fin cuando Pansy le tendió una de las cajas pequeñas que había sacado de la enorme que había llevado cargando, era comida china que por lo visto planeaba hacer que comiera con tenedor porque le puso uno encima.

 _—_ ¿No pensarás que dejaré morir de hambre a la única persona que podría hacerme pasar a la historia con mi proyecto, no? _—_ El argumento era tremendamente válido, pero viéndola ahí arrodillada sobre su alfombra sacar un caja de arroz y otra más de vegetales y pollo a la naranja, le pareció que le mentía, que estaba ahí por algo más; miró su propia caja de comida, era res con salsa y ajonjolí y el estómago la traicionó, justo cuando abría la boca para decirle que no esperaba su lástima, gruñendo como si llevara semanas sin probar bocado. _—_ Madame Pomfrey me dijo que la poción te hará pasar mucha hambre y que necesitas muchas proteínas, camino aquí vi ese restaurante y me pareció mejor que cocinarte algo y matarte de intoxicación.

 _—_ No tenías que venir. _—_ Dijo bajo, mirando la comida y sin decidirse a comer, Pansy ya estaba devorando lo que tenía delante, ávida y seria, sentada en loto pero con la pierna derecha doblada al frente de su cuerpo, apoyando en ella su codo mientras comía.

 _—_ No, no tenía. _—_ No la miraba, sólo comía y comía, sin mirarla, concentrada en comer, Hermione agradeció eso, porque se sentía muy culpable por haberla echado de madrugada de tan feos modos y agradeció no tener que decir nada; no dijo nada más y se asomó a las otras cajas que tenía delante, la música siguió avanzando mientras se decidía a abrir alguna de las cajas y empezar a comer.

 _—_ No pareces de las que comen comida china. _—_ Murmuró sonriendo a medias, Pansy le miró pero ella no hizo por responderle la vista.

 _—_ Tampoco de las que cuidarían enfermos gordos, ¿o sí? _—_ Aquello la cimbró, tenía la boca llena de comida y de razón.

 _Oh no, I've said too much, I haven't said enough…_

 _—_ ¿Quieres pollo? _—_ Preguntó pasándole la caja, no dijo nada pero la tomó y se sirvió un poco, Pansy sacó dos botellas de agua y las puso sobre la mesa, abrió ambas y luego la vio lamerse los dedos, saborearse la comida y se le figuró estar viendo a una adolescente que vuelve a casa luego de muchas clases y sólo quiere comer, tenía un aire de ingenuidad y simpleza que la sorprendió, porque Pansy podría ser para cualquiera simple quizá, pero no ingenua; tras otro bocado y un trago de agua, de una de las bolsas sacó un paquete de medicamentos. _—_ Toma dos de estas cuando acabes de comer. _—_ Le arrojó el paquete a Hermione que examinó la caja como buena hija de médicos, comprendió que complementarían lo que ya tomaba y asintió.

 _I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing…_

—No quise tratarte así en la madrugada. _—_ Dijo entre bocado y bocado que se veía cubierto por la melodía de fondo y el aroma penetrando toda la sala con la presencia de la comida que ambas estaban desesperadas por terminar, Pansy se encogió de hombros y le volvió una mirada fugaz, Hermione estaba concentrada en sacar unos trozos de carne del fondo de la caja; Pansy se estiró por sobre la mesa para alcanzar otra caja, dejando que las llamas de su camiseta rozaran la mano de Hermione tendida hacia su botella de agua, luego se volvió a sentar con una larga tira de cebolla pendiéndole el labio.

—No eres la primera que me habla fuerte. _—_ Aquello la zarandeó y la hizo sentir peor si se podía, no dijo nada y siguió comiendo, la canción que escuchaban le gustaba mucho y pensó que sería mejor remedio hundirse en la canción que pensar en que había apaleado a un cachorro apaleado demasiadas veces ya.

 _I think I thought I saw you try…that was just a dream…_

 _—_ ¿Supiste por qué estoy así? _—_ Quiso saber pasando saliva mientras se echaba las cápsulas en la boca y bebía un poco de agua, Pansy se rascó distraídamente el empeine del pie derecho con el mango de su tenedor, y negó con la cabeza; tenía la boca llena y los labios le brillaban llenos de salsa, un mechón oscuro de cabello le caía sobre la frente y le atravesaba el ojo derecho como una grieta en una pared. _—_ Luna tiene la costumbre de comprar cosas raras en los bazares y mercados, digamos que compró un cargamento erróneo. _—_ Le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros también, Pansy asintió masticando lo que tenía en la boca, cuando al fin lo procesó y pudo pasarlo, se volvió a mirarla tras limpiarse con una servilleta de papel.

 _—_ Ahora que hablas de Luna, encontré a dos expertos que podrían ayudarnos a dar fuerza a su propuesta, pero necesito que los reunamos para que ella los convenza con esa magia loca suya que tanto te mete en problemas. _—_ Hermione asintió interesada en ello y con la mirada esperó hacer que Pansy siguiera hablando y lo hizo tras sacarse los restos de un camarón que acababa de comerse casi entero. _—_ No es como si estuvieran convencidos todavía, pero los he visto flaquear, les interesa y eso es un buen comienzo… he visto caer en otros planes con menos de un interés.

 _—_ ¿Cuándo crees que podríamos reunirlos? _—_ Se inclinó a la mesa y rebuscó entre las cajas algo que se le antojara más, Pansy buscó junto con ella, inclinadas ambas, una servilleta más; cuando cada quien tuvo lo suyo, volvió a su posición y siguieron sin mirarse realmente, comiendo distraídamente, era como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, como si aquella comida fuera la de los martes y los viernes y no una ocasión casi única que haría a McGonagall estremecerse.

 _—_ Yo podría decir que en dos días, pero esta nueva modalidad suya de ser morsas no va a ayudar, menos con esa facha de gordas sudorosas que tan mal les sienta. _—_ Tomó la caja que había dejado vacía un momento antes y se la arrojó a la cara ganándose una carcajada estrepitosa, una gran risa divertida que la hizo reírse también, era majadera, pero majadera agradable y eso era mucho que decir.

 _—_ So idiota. _—_ Le echó en cara y Pansy abrió mucho los ojos burlándose.

 _—_ Mira. _—_ Gateó por la alfombra hasta ponerse junto al sillón y con un movimiento de varita invocó los aviones de papel que le había dejado antes, esos que hablaban de esas posibles muestras de apoyo, Hermione seguía masticando lento y observaba con cuidado lo que Pansy quería mostrarle, vieron las notas y Pansy las leyó una a una explicándole las implicaciones y los alcances de cada una de ellas, la cosa era hasta eso interesante, hasta que Hermione sintió algo en el bajo vientre, le urgía ir al baño.

 _—_ Suena a que lo de Luna es por mucho más complejo que lo tuyo, Pansy. _—_ Asintió volviendo la mirada a su caja de comida y quedándose callada un rato, aprovechó para analizarla un poco y escuchar la música que las acompañaba… pero seguía con las ganas clavadas en medio del cuerpo y empezó a sentir que sudaba pero ahora de aguantarse.

 _When everything's made to be broken… I just want you to know who I am…_

 _—_ Luna tiene buenas ideas, pero es demasiado loca para el común. _—_ Sentenció comiendo y entonces le clavó la mirada, como si pudiera leerla o de plano, quizá le identificó el temblor del labio, Hermione sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza y que le temblaba sin control la pierna derecha de las ganas que tenía de orinar. —¿Qué tienes?

 _—_ Tengo que ir al baño. _—_ Masculló avergonzadísima, Pansy soltó una carcajada que cubrió con su servilleta y ella tuvo que apretar más porque sentía que se iba a hacer ahí en el sillón delante de ella que seguía riéndose mientras se levantaba, luego de acabar de reírse le ayudó a ir hasta el baño, tambaleándose con ella, apoyándola como si casi la cargara, porque la debilidad era tanta que no podía dar paso sin irse al piso como si tuviera las piernas hechas de fideo; respetuosamente, Parkinson la llevó a cruzar la puerta y guiñándole un ojo, cerró detrás de sí. —Oye… ¿podrías alejarte un poco de la puerta? —Dijo concentrada en lo suyo, pero inquieta porque pudiera oírla mientras orinaba, escuchó ese aire que denota risa callada cuando uno jala aliento para carcajear pero lo contiene, entonces Pansy habló más quedo, más lejos quizá.

—Listo, me he puesto tras la trinchera y no oigo un carajo. —Exclamó fuerte y claro, no supo si hablaba en serio, pero eran tantas las ganas que ya no se aguantó, hizo lo suyo y luego fue a lavarse las manos y abrió la puerta.

—Ya, listo. —Le tendió la mano mojada tras lavarse las manos ya con el alma desahogada y algo más de relajada camaradería, Pansy fue y la sujetó del brazo y la haló para sostenerla; la ayudó a salir y no la soltó de la cintura y el brazo, hasta no ponerla de nuevo en el sillón, sin burlas, sin comentarios desagradables. _—_ Gracias, Pansy. _—_ Dijo sinceramente, casi con un aire solemne que le salió sin querer.

 _—_ ¡Qué va!... es como mover un globo con patas. _—_ Se merecía un manazo, vaya que se lo merecía por romper su intención amable y calmada, y se lo dio, Pansy se sonrió empezando a comer de nuevo y mirándola con diversión.

Se quedaron así, comiendo con calma un rato y en silencio, Hermione sentada en el sillón con las piernas extendidas y quizá ya para ese momento mucho menos inflamada que antes, Pansy tirada en el piso sobre la alfombra y con la espalda puesta en el sillón junto a ella, donde no podía mirarla pero la escuchaba comer; desde ahí, Hermione otra vez podía ver su rostro desde arriba, su nariz enfocada abajo mientras comía y la forma como sus pestañas gruesas y largas se ondulaban hacia arriba con las puntas separadas y fijas al frente. Sin saber bien porqué, se preguntó qué pasaría si Pansy se volvía a mirarla, sólo un vistazo, fugaz, rápido.

 _—_ Estás menos inflamada, para hoy en la noche estarás mucho mejor. _—_ Dijo con la boca llena rascando entre los vegetales en busca de otro pedazo de carne, Hermione frunció el ceño mirando cómo no encontraba nada y se preguntó por qué estaba Pansy ahí a esa hora, en su casa, llevándole comida; vino un largo silencio roto sólo por la música y Parkinson había empezado a recoger las cajas de comida una a una apilándolas para ahorrar espacio, Hermione seguía pensativa sin decir nada y sí, sintiéndose mucho mejor. _—_ Tengo que ir a la oficina un rato, están todos ahí hoy por pendientes extra y debo al menos ir a tirar de las correas.

Se estaba limpiando las manos con una servilleta y Hermione le miraba en cada movimiento, pensando en su presencia, en su ayuda, en su sarcasmo y mordacidad; miró sus manos delgadas y tersas y en el cómo recogían los platos, pensó en la noche que había pasado en vela casi, preparando aquella poción que efectivamente Pomfrey le dijo cómo hacer una carta larga y precisa que encontró sobre la estufa cuando se preparó su café. Contempló cómo se rascaba despreocupada y distraída una oreja cuando un mechón se le movió rozándola y miró sorprendida que contaba las cajas de vacías para cerciorarse que no faltaba ninguna y luego las puso dentro de una bolsa de plástico con el cuidado de un experto en cajas y su densidad.

 _You gave it all but I want more…_

Conocía bien esa canción y en aquel momento fue como si le diera una señal, a pesar de haberla echado como la había echado y de que Ron la encontrara en su casa, Pansy estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo ahora luego de comer con la botella en una mano y mirándose las uñas de la otra, parecía estar dispuesta a darle algo de compañía, quedarse a su lado mientras se recuperaba, sí, tal vez a cambio de un poco de apoyo en su trabajo; pero no era eso, había otra cosa, estaba ahí entregando cosas a cambio de sentirse bien, ¿pero por qué Pansy se sentía bien ahí con ella?, ¿por qué justo con Hermione Granger?, le miró en silencio y se miró las manos, la piel se le holgaba pero la hinchazón desaparecía y se sentía como ligera, liviana. Miró a Pansy y descubrió que algo faltaba.

 _And you give, and you give…_

Pansy se volvió, alzó la cara y le miró sin sonrisa, como sorprendida de que le estuviera viendo, sin acidez, sólo un rostro blanco y pulcro, que le miraba entre unas pestañas impresionantes, sólo unos labios que de tanto relamerse la salsa de su comida oriental estaban rojos, sedosos, impresionantes de tan bellos como si resplandecieran producto de luz propia y no podía apartar los ojos de ellos a la primera, como si necesitara cumplir una cuota de segundos mirándolos; entonces alzó su mirada y vio aquellos ojos, sólo unos ojos con fondo verdoso que invitaban a hundirse en su profundidad.

 _With or without you… I can't live, with or without you_

Y Hermione se hundió, se inclinó un poco hasta aquel rostro, ignorando su pésima postura sobre el sillón, ignorando quien era alcanzó a rozarle con el aire que salía de su nariz y esperó paciente mirando alternativa sus ojos y sus labios, verde y rojo, rojo y verde, como en Colegio, como en el pasado y en su niñez accidentada, confrontada; tendió la mano hasta la orilla del sillón y se apoyó para inclinarse más, para acercarse, Pansy le miraba sorprendida, como conteniendo el aire y contemplaba ya sus ojos, ya sus labios y lo agradeció porque el resto quizá sería demasiado espantoso; Pansy levantó la mano que no tenía la botella de agua y metió los dedos en esa melena castaña y revuelta, con una seguridad que parecía que siempre hubiera hecho aquello, que fuera el gesto más normal del mundo, cuando tiró de ella con suave exigencia, Hermione se dejó hacer.

Los labios se ambas se acercaron cautelosos y firmes, al principio como si estuvieran azorados y no supieran qué hacer, compartiendo sólo el aliento cálido e inseguro, luego Pansy se acercó apoyando mejor su pierna en el suelo y alzándose en su rodilla izquierda sobre el piso, el beso fue suave en velocidad, aunque torpe y apretado, los ojos de ambas estaban cerrados y por eso fue más confiado, más sutil, nadie miraba.

Cuando se separaron no sabían bien a bien dónde mirar y las palabras torpes de una Pansy que tenía que ir a la oficina buscando refugio en su territorio apenas alcanzaron a llegar a oídos de Hermione que tenía la cabeza llena de un zumbido intermitente, que no tenía por donde salir. Distinguió un anheloso _No me tardo_ , el golpe de la bolsa de la basura contra el marco de la puerta, el volverse descalza para ponerse zapatos, una mirada nerviosa e insistente, pero contenta y luego el cierre de la puerta y se quedó ahí echada sobre el sillón igual que como la encontró, sentía que algo había faltado, había sido extraordinario en sensaciones, pero le faltó más, se quedó con la necesidad de más para sentirse extraordinaria, conservó los ojos clavados en el libro sobre su regazo, ahora lucía una mancha de salsa en la solapa.

 _La Guerra de los Mundos_ … qué título tan apropiado.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

—Pones esto ahí y listo, entonces pasas el texto con el siguiente filtro y de ahí se irá a firma para su aprobación. _—_ Millicent orientaba a una de las chicas recién enviadas por Padma, cuando Pansy apareció en la puerta de la oficina, los brazos abiertos y la cara radiante.

 _—_ ¡Millicent! _—_ Gritó y todo mundo alzó la cara para verla, la aludida le miró extrañada y ansiando que dijera algo más, pero no estaba preparada para lo que dijo. _—_ ¡Sí, Millicent!... ¡Me gusta! _—_ Sonreía, Pansy Parkinson sonreía como si no tuviera más que hacer en la vida, la vio llevarse las manos a la cara y echarse el pelo atrás, gritar justo antes de irse mientras las llamas de su camiseta dejaban líneas de color brillante a cada movimiento. _—_ ¡Y mucho!

Y se fue.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

* * *

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

A ver, voy como que a tratar de hacer esto fluido ahora, obviaré citar los reviews y pasaré directo a la respuesta, espero que eso no entorpezca mucho la lectura, así mismo, trataré de decir lo más posible, sin decirlo todo XD

Chio Lannister: Me encanta tu nick, la verdad XD... será que traigo a Cersei (Headey 3) tan a pulso que en serio, ver el Lannister emociona; ¡qué bueno que te guste la historia, espero que eso se mantenga más adelante, porque es del todo la intención, mil gracias por comentar!

Hey123: Tanto como escribir rápido... un poquito, creo que tengo la mente emocionada y ando ágil, y ya que cursé mecanografía... pues sale casi a la par que mi línea de pensamiento y eso me facilita mucho la vida XD... sólo existe el problema de que luego tengo dedazos y ahí es donde, porque me cuesta detectar, gracias a TBylil que como beta, me anda echando la mano; ojalá la historia te siga gustando hasta el final.

Soy-un-unicornio-multicolor: Hermiones pastelosas... voy a ser bien franca, creo que eso viene de la constante común por poner a las parejas de chicas con el estereotipo tradicional: una es "el hombre" de la relación, la otra es "la mujer" de la relación y se asume y espera, que una sea oscura, ácida, rebelde, fuerte, sobre todo ruda y que la otra sea suave, gentil, amorosa, guste de las galletas y los bombones cubiertos de chocolate, en resumen: una está abajo y recibe, la otra aplica y domina desde arriba. Yo no soy de esa idea, en las relaciones de chicas sí hay una más activa o pasiva, pero no quiere decir que eso perdure en todo los momentos, de hecho aunque realmente decidan ser así o les venga bien serlo, no es absoluto (¡y qué bueno que no lo sea!), así que... no, Hermione pastelosa acá, NO.

Qué alivio me da que te gusten los capítulos largos, porque me está preocupando el tamaño de esto... sobre todo cuando Wattpad me dice los minutos de lectura y no es por nada, pero me traumo; ojalá que este cap te haya dejado con muy buen sabor de boca, gracias por los mega comentarios, me alegras el día, lo mejoras un montón y me haces animarme para hacer caps igual de largos si se puede 😛

Saludos a todos quienes leen y gracias por hacerlo.


	8. El silencio

**Me gustaría dar algún tipo de explicación a esta tardía publicación, pero no la tengo… salvo que lo he terminado tarde y va sin revisión alguna… agradezco horrores los comentarios que han dejado, me alimentan y emocionan, gracias…**

 **Ojalá el capítulo compense un poco el retraso.**

 **/o/o/o/**

 _I wrapped myself from around your finger..._

Sentía la adrenalina de acabar de ganar una carrera o librarse del impacto de un Avada durante un entrenamiento muy "caliente", estaba eufórica, casi no comprendía la razón de esa sensación de acabar de ganar la lotería mágica o el puesto mismo de Ministra de Magia, era como si le corriera por las venas una cantidad estratosférica de _felix felicis_ y nada, absolutamente nada pudiera hacerle daño, es más, de encontrarse a Draco Malfoy por el pasillo en aquel momento, lo habría besado y sin ninguna doble intención, sólo para compartir con aquel viejo amigo y confidente de cama que estaba a reventar de gusto; caminaba como entre nubes, con una emoción desacostumbrada en su persona, sonriéndole a todo mundo, haciendo que sí, le regresaran montones de sonrisas, la mayoría extrañadas, porque para muchos verla a ella sonreír era como encontrarse con Severus Snape por un pasillo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era casi como si no fuera ella y por un breve instante, mientras esperaba frente a la gran estatua del Ministerio y su entrañable sentido de la unión mágica, un turno para usar una chimenea pública y volver a casa de Hermione, le entró un miedo espantoso, como si de la euforia anterior no existieran ni rastros históricos, se llevó las manos al pecho y necesito cerrar los ojos para recomponerse. ¿Qué había hecho?, besar a Hermione Granger era casi tan escabroso y problemático como besar a Harry Potter, era como si ella, Pansy Parkinson, en lugar de cumplir con su naturaleza y proponer que lo entregaran, se hubiera vuelto a su bando e interpuesto su cuerpo para protegerlo de una maldición imperdonable.

Respiró profundo y como si de una oleada se tratara, el terror anterior se fue, dejando paso solo a la emoción de hacía dos minutos, estaba metida en una montaña rusa de emociones que iban de llorar de alegría a llorar de pánico; Parkinson era así, extrema al completo, arrojada en demasía y medio mundo lo sabía, andaba por la vida con la acidez al extremo, con la ironía pintada en la cara porque su vida era una ironía entera, pero si se reía de algo lo hacía a llorar, si respetaba a alguien era a punto de veneración, si se sentía cómoda con alguien podría mostrársele desnuda sin más, si alguien le caía mal le vomitaría encima incluso, sus cercanos lo entendían de modo simple: para ella amar y odiar, adquirían un adjetivo definitivo nada más aparecer en su vida, ambos los hacía a morir.

—¡Pansy! —Buscó con la mirada de dónde podía venir aquel llamado, entre la fila y acercándosele estaba Madame Pomfrey, la anciana enfermera de Hogwarts que según le había comentado un día antes, se había tomado unos días libres para atender unos asuntos familiares que tenían que ver con negocios y trámites de la burocracia mágica más extrema; Pansy le saludó con una sonrisa aún más grande si se podía, siempre le había agradado esa mujer, más desde que le atendió casi con afecto en una de sus accidentadas estadías en la enfermería del colegio, aquella cuando en un pleito de compañeras, acabó con una varita clavada en un oído. —Qué bueno que te veo, niña… pensaba enviarte una carta nada más llegar a casa, pero es mejor de frente, ¿cómo te fue con la poción?

—Excelente, está surtiendo muy buen efecto. —Caminaban lado a lado hacia las chimeneas y Pansy en serio estaba muy agradecida por los resultados, pues había visto cómo el rostro de Hermione pasaba lentamente de ser una pelota a ser el que conocía… ese de los labios tremendamente tersos y dulces, los labios rojos que no había podido dejar de mirar alternándolos con aquellas pecas ligeras como escarcha azucarada en una tarta de cumpleaños.

—¡Qué bueno!, más vale que tu amiga se quede en cama por un par de días, porque las piernas no le van a funcionar muy bien, también procura que se quede en casa y no tenga mucho contacto con gente extraña. —Pansy vio que se despejaban algunas de las chimeneas con más velocidad y avanzaban más rápido, se llevó la mano a una de las llamas de la camiseta inconscientemente, a veces se le olvidaba que era sólo parte del diseño.

—¿Temor de que pueda asustar a alguien por su volumen? —Se burló con su tono sarcástico de siempre, ese que sacaba a Pomfrey sonrisas socarronas y señalamientos con un índice levantado que se iba y venía como si se le fuera a desprender de la mano; ambas saludaron a un par de conocidos y prodigaron comentarios a favor de la organización del Ministerio y la nueva dirección de Hogwarts, hubo un chiste sobre la camiseta en llamas de Pansy y algo sobre las viejas piernas de Pomfrey, luego siguieron adelante.

—No, lo que pasa es que debes recordar los efectos secundarios de la poción, Pansy. —Sintió como si un hilo hiciera que mirara a Pomfrey más fijamente, habían vuelto a la charla de un golpe, como si no la hubieran cortado y necesito un segundo para comprender su propio sobresalto, la gente les empujaba hacia las chimeneas y empezaban a pretender que se separaran cada una por su lado, pero se negaron plantando las pies al suelo con fuerza.

—¿Efectos secundarios? —Quiso saber ignorando a los que le refunfuñaban en la espalda, porque se había plantado en el suelo negada a avanzar, mirando a Pomfrey como si le hubiera dicho de pronto que se le iba a desprender la nariz del rostro.

—Imaginé que como siempre, te olvidarías de leer el resto de la carta luego de los pasos para preparar la poción… —Pomfrey se ajustó las gafas mirándola con una reprobación considerada, amorosa, como una madre corrige a su pequeño de dos años que derrama el puré en turno; se ajustó las mangas de su blusa de encaje y caminó con su espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia una chimenea, a una velocidad inaudita a su edad, Pansy tuvo ganas de sujetarle del codo y retenerla a su lado, pero había avanzado demasiado en muy poco y no la alcanzaba sin hacer una escena, además, quizá estaba exagerando, ¿quizá? —… son efectos que pueden causar estragos si no se tiene cuidado, así que procura tenerla en casa a resguardo, un paciente vendió la mejor granja de mandrágoras de la historia en una ganga culpa de esa poción.

—¿Cuáles son Madame? —Clamó desesperada, sintiendo cómo le empujaban a las chimeneas y se le acababa el tiempo, además algo le hacía tener miedo, sentía que algo malo venía y empezaba a alarmarse mucho, como un presentimiento helado que la cimbraba por dentro.

—Deshinibición, delirio, debilidad, confusión… le llamamos la DDDC, procura que tu amiga beba muchos líquidos y que no tome decisiones aceleradas. —Pomfrey sacudió su arrugada, delgada y estilizada mano y desapareció en una chimenea con un montón de llamaradas verdes, Pansy sentía como si esas mismas llamas se la devoraran desde el estómago y hacia afuera bañándola.

Y lo hicieron.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

De camino a casa de Hermione había un viejo invernadero mágico y se detuvo ahí a comprar una planta, de hecho fue más una forma de hacer tiempo, de alargar su llegada y proponerse no encontrar a Hermione pronto; en aquel momento la cabeza la traía revuelta, acelerada, le pasaban mil ideas por ella, unas catastróficas, como llegar a aquel departamento y descubrir que Hermione no recordaba nada, aunque entre los efectos secundarios no hubiera amnesia, luego pensaba que quizá la encontraría asustada y con la varita en ristre para atacarla, luego pensaba en aquellos labios, firmes, decididos, densos sobre los suyos y se le aguaban las piernas; al salir de la tienda llevaba en las manos una macetilla con lazo del diablo, una especie diferente y poco común que floreaba con un pequeño capullo alargado y brillante algodonoso, suave y azucarado en las orillas, como si los granos de azúcar pudieran sentirse.

Mientras caminaba lento, como si no quisiera llegar y no quería, cayó en cuenta de algo trascendental: el beso bajo efectos de la poción no significaba necesariamente algo malo, en realidad podía ser algo bueno, podía significar que Hermione en realidad deseaba hacerlo, pero que no se atrevía; quizá la desinhibición de la poción hizo que ella lo llevara a cabo sin miramientos, natural, sin temor. Aquello la hizo sonreír y llenarse de energía, acelerar el paso y volver a su euforia de media hora antes. En la puerta del edificio, con el asunto ya delante sólido y real, no fue fácil seguir optimista.

Subió escaleras con ánimos de despejarse la mente y delante de la puerta de Hermione, tuvo que hacer el intento de llamar a la puerta dos o tres veces sin atreverse, sin lograr llevar sus nudillos hasta la madera, cuando pudo al fin, cuando llamó, tuvo que esperar largo rato a que le abrieran y quien lo hizo le dejó sorprendida y atontada; era una mujer mayor si se puede decir, de vivos ojos verdes y piel muy blanca, como la leche, el cabello, castaño muy oscuro lucía en las sienes unas suaves líneas plateadas y Pansy se encontró nerviosa, temblorosa y sin saber qué decir.

—Sí, ¿dígame? —Preguntó con la sonrisa amplia y entonces se encontró con que era muy parecida a Hermione, ¿su madre?

—D-disculpe, he venido a ver a Hermione… le traje algo. —Añadió como si con eso se ganara el derecho a entrar, la mujer frunció el ceño un poco y arrugando la nariz en un gesto que Hermione hacía infinidad mejor, le analizó; llevaba un vestido negro entallado, que le estilizaba una figura más bien regordeta que delgada, hombros delgados y caídos, caderas incipientes.

—Debes ser amiga de Hermione, pasa por favor, ella se está duchando. —La dejó entrar y Pansy se encontró en el escenario que hacía sólo unos minutos, una hora quizá, había sido el más increíble de su vida; aún estaba su chaqueta en el sillón y al verla se encontró con que se le había olvidado, la taza de Hermione en la mesa de centro y un libro manchado con salsa de lo que habían comido sobre el sillón. —Siéntate, ¿me has dicho que te llamas…

—Pansy, me llamo Pansy Parkinson, mucho gusto. —Tendió la mano para estrecharla y la mujer se puso seria de pronto, había reconocido el nombre y deseó con todas sus ganas haber dicho que se llamaba Helga o Roberta o Sonia, ¡o lo que fuera!, menos aquel maldito nombre que la atormentaría toda la vida.

—Parkinson, como… ¿eres la novia de ese Malfoy, no? —Quiso saber tanteando el terreno mientras la veía sentarse con clara sospecha entre ceja y ceja, un sonrojo anormal le subió a las mejillas al oír aquel nombre antecedido de "novia".

—En realidad Draco y yo terminamos hace un tiempo. —Mintió, no era un gran tiempo, días no era si quiera "un tiempo", pero tenía que mentir si acababa de besar a Hermione en aquella misma habitación tan sólo hacía unos minutos… ¿y si aquella mujer lo sabía?, el estómago se le revolvió de pronto y casi deseó salir corriendo.

—Oh… puedo sonar mal, pero eso es muy bueno, no creo que sea una buena persona. —Se sentó delante de ella y Pansy se acomodó en el sillón con la macetita en la mano, mirando a la puerta del baño como si quisiera desintegrarla y ver a Hermione, ya no por ver aquella desnudez que la deslumbraba, sino por saber con qué ojos la vería ahora. —No me he presentado, soy Jean Granger, la madre de Hermione. —La vio acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja y se descubrió pensando que era una bella mujer y que seguramente Hermione se vería bastante bien en veinte o treinta años también.

—Qué bueno que esté aquí para cuidarla… ¿cómo la encontró? —Quiso saber, moría por saber cómo estaba Hermione, en qué estado le había dejado lo ocurrido antes, qué sabía, si la había encontrado contenta o furiosa o atosigada por la culpa o el arrepentimiento… ¿sabría ella algo ya?

—Pues, en realidad muy alterada, me había dicho que no era necesario que viniera y al final me pidió que la acompañara un par de horas, envío un tras… tras… —Parecía tener dificultades para decirlo y Pansy, con el estómago hecho un nudo le completó.

—¿T-traslador? —La mujer hizo chocar sus palmas emocionada ante su acierto y la señaló con un índice delgado y prominente, Pansy se sonrió a medias y la alentó con una mirada a seguir, sintió que aquel debía ser el gesto con que su madre compensaba a Hermione siempre que acertaba en alguna pregunta que le formularan.

—Pensé que se había sentido mal, pero no fue así… he venido a ver cómo estaba y a decir verdad la encontré muy extraña, no enferma o grave, sólo extraña… daba de tumbos por toda la casa, iba y venía hablando disparates, no dejaba de decir incoherencias y parecía eufórica, riendo y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, luego se alarmaba y daba de aspavientos… pero parece que ya está mejor, la ducha le ha empezado a despejar la cabeza… no creo que tarde mucho. —Jean Granger miraba a la puerta del baño y a Pansy de pronto empezó a revolvérsele el estómago y a llenársele la boca con un agua agría sólo con la idea de verla, como si no pudiera estar un minuto más ahí con aquella mujer esperando a que Hermione saliera de la ducha. —Tuve que ponerle una silla en el baño, porque las piernas se le doblan a cada paso… yo creo que está débil, pero no tardará mucho.

—En realidad se me hace tarde, tengo que irme… —Se puso de pie como con un resorte y sintió que se le entumían las piernas del esfuerzo y la rapidez, aún con la maceta en la mano y tomando su chaqueta se fue acercando a la puerta de espaldas y sonriéndole a cada paso, mientras la madre de Hermione caminaba tras ella lento y extrañada. —… dígale que vine y que quizá venga más tarde, dígale que si me necesita puede llamarme… dígale que… —se descubrió balbuceando como una tonta y aún con la maceta en su mano, se la tendió con una carcajada absurda y disonante, que pareció romper la atmósfera extraña de la habitación. — ¡Qué idiota, casi me la llevo! —La mujer le miraba con desconcierto, ella abrió la puerta y se colocó del otro lado, en el pasillo y mirando la puerta del baño que se empezó a abrir; no toleraría verla, no quería verla, el estómago se le retorció porque si Hermione estaba lúcida luego de aquel baño, si ya no tenía aquel efecto secundario y dimensionaba todo lo ocurrido, no quería verla, no podía permitirse el encontrarse, ¡no quería que le mirara con repudió o desdén!, peor aún… con vergüenza.

—Pero está por salir. —Murmuró Jean al momento que ella tiraba de la puerta para cerrarla.

—Gracias, volveré luego. —Cerró y se encontró mirando la madera parada en medio del pasillo, se encontró sola y con un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba ni respirar.

Se apareció en su casa y se tiró al baño, sólo quería vomitar.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó por tercera vez, llevándose un vaso más de poción a la boca, su madre se disponía a sujetarse con fuerza de la lata de refresco de naranja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Que quizá vendría luego o que podías llamarle, te lo he dicho, eso dijo. —Jean miraba a su hija analizando cada rasgo, cada gesto, algo no andaba bien y no sabía si era cosa de lo que le había pasado o algo más, sus ojos vagaban por la casa apresurados y se mordía los labios con ímpetu, además, era la tercera vez que se llevaba los dedos a la boca y los deslizaba por ella con cuidado, como si le dolieran.

—Puedo llamarle… —Hermione se volvió dándole la espalda, pero ella siguió agarrada a su lata de refresco, debían faltarle unos cinco o menos minutos. —… gracias por venir, mamá, sé cuánto detestas viajar así. —Al volverse tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si fuera a llorar y ella atinó a abrazarla fuerte y darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba ya normal, pero al soltarla, sintió cómo se venía al suelo y tuvo que sostenerla y guiarla a la silla más cercana.

—Pero estás tan débil, cariño. —Murmuró revisándole las pupilas y tocándole la frente, Hermione amaba esos gestos, tan muggles, tan de su infancia; la calmó dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Descuida, ma, estaré bien… vete tranquila. —Aseguró besándole la mejilla, Jean sonrió.

—Si me necesitas, envíame uno de estos y vendré… papá y yo vendremos esta vez. —Hermione asintió y distinguió el suave brillo del traslador al activarse, eso la hizo sentir un denso y agrío alivio, no quería a su mamá ahí para despejarse la mente de lo que la invadía.

—Ve tranquila, mamá, estaré bien. —El artefacto empezó a funcionar y se despidió de su madre con una última sonrisa, apenas se perdió el brillo y la figura oscura de ella en medio de su sala, Hermione Granger volvió a su pequeño drama personal: había besado a Pansy Parkinson.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

La ventana del baño estaba abierta y Roar tendría que haberse escapado por ella en algún momento de la noche, quizá buscando comida o algo de diversión, incluso ambas; bajo el agua de la ducha, Pansy pensó de nuevo en Hermione y volvió a llevarse el índice a la boca, a deslizar su dedo por el labio que parecía hormiguearle de sólo recordar los de la castaña, donde encajaba perfecto, donde se sentía tan bien. Le hormigueaba también la espalda, un calor se le esparcía por el cuerpo y le anidaba en el bajo vientre haciendo que una sensación pesada y cálida lo llenara entero; quería volver a besarla, tenía muchas ganas de ello y no sabía cómo hacerlo posible.

Por el momento había ido a casa a ponerse presentable y tras la ducha fue a ponerse cómoda con algo de ropa más abrigadora, hacía frío en las calles y tenía la sensación de que las cosas con Hermione eran mejor a la usanza muggle; se echó encima una gran falda que la hacía parecer una campana, era un obsequio de Luna que le había enviado tras aquella cena para agradecerle su ayuda, y una blusa delgada con una chaqueta oscura encima, corta y adherida al cuerpo, y mientras se peinaba mirándose al espejo y pensaba cómo hacer para volver a besarla, se dio cuenta que no había pensado en ninguna otra cosa desde hacía horas, que sólo podía girar alrededor de Hermione y sentirse obsoleta, que no era nada frente a las sensaciones que la castaña había despertado en ella; ese día en las regaderas, aquella vez que la visitó en el hospital, cuando cenaron juntas bajo tanta vela e incluso sin tenerla delante en la caminata posterior a esa cena de pollo y papas fritas.

Pero las emociones que se vinieron sobre ella con el beso eran peores.

Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, frágil y a descubierto, no le atemorizaba el que alguien pudiera decir algo de que besara a una chica, lo que le tenía en vilo era lo que Hermione pensaría de haberla besado, ¡ella!, su enemiga natural, su némesis de colegio, la piedra en su zapato que muchas veces se había mofado de su sangre, de su ausencia de abolengo mágico; el ruido de Roar al caer sobre su tocador casi la mata del susto de tan empecinada que estaba en sus ideas, en flagelarse con recuerdos de las malas experiencias que, en compañía de Draco, le había hecho pasar a Hermione.

El beso venía a modificarlo todo y se sentía abrumada por ello, terrible y absurda.

Y mientras salía de su casa vía chimenea, camino a la de Hermione para verla y hablar, Roar le miró desde la mesa de la cocina, extrañado a morir por no recibir al menos un bocado antes de ser abandonado otra vez.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

En la puerta de la casa de Hermione sintió un _deja vu_ , tres veces intentó tocar sin éxito, cuando se atrevió, la puerta formó en la veta de madera un rostro vertical que le miraba con fría expresión, aquellos ojos la analizaron:

—¿Quién eres? —La voz sonaba chillante y vieja y Pansy repasó cada libro de encantamientos buscando aquel sin éxito, se sintió orgullosa de Hermione, sin duda la bruja más prometedora de su generación.

—Soy Pansy. —La voz se le quebró a la mitad y tuvo que llevarse la mano en puño a los labios, toser y volverlo a intentar fuerte, claro, el pecho afuera y la espalda recta. —Soy Pansy Parkinson.

La puerta sonrió e hizo un suave asentimiento, luego con un ruido de ramas que se retuercen y truenan, volvió a la normalidad y pudo entrar sin temor, porque el pasador de la puerta se abrió sin que siquiera tuviera que tocarlo; todo estaba a oscuras, había caído la noche sin que se diera cuenta y debían pasar de las nueve porque se sentía algo cansada tras tantas horas de tensión en su pobre cuerpo sin descanso, se internó en aquella oscura calma y fue buscando en el sillón y la cocina sin encontrar a quien anhelaba ver. La manta del sillón estaba doblada en el respaldo, la taza de café lavada yacía cerca del fregador, el libro con la pasta manchada estaba en la mesa de centro de la sala.

En el baño, la cortina de la regadera estaba corrida y una pequeña luz de noche marcaba suave las siluetas del retrete y el lavabo, iluminada por esa tenue iridiscencia llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, donde la lámpara, con un paño delgado de color morado iluminaba apenas el lugar; parecía el cuarto de un enfermo que no puede dormir en total oscuridad y necesita un remanso de luz. En la cama, una Hermione pálida y de profundas ojeras, parecía tan cansada que dormía como si no hubiera un mañana, la boca ligeramente abierta, las manos acomodadas cerca de su rostro plácido y macilento; llevaba puesta una pijama a cuadros desgastada en algunos puntos, roja y azul.

Pansy sintió un vuelco al verla tan dormida y casi rabió a sabiendas de que no podrían hablar, de que no se resolvería ahora nada de lo que tanto le carcomía el cerebro; aquella certeza la hizo suspirar y relajar su cuerpo a la par que negaba con los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes para callar un gruñido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza llena de frustración, entonces vio algo sobre la almohada libre a espaldas de Hermione que dormía con la cara hacia el vacío, hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero del muro; caminó con cuidado hasta aquel lado de la cama y sujetó aquello: era pergamino con una nota a letra casi difusa de Hermione.

 _Pansy, tenemos que hablar._

 _Quédate._

Volvió la mirada al espejo en que podía verla reflejada, Hermione dormía con la boca entornada, los labios como cuando la beso, dispuestos y sutiles, las manos tendidas casi al borde de la almohada; no tenía permiso de hacerlo, no estaba segura de que fuera correcto que lo hiciera, pero se sacó los zapatos, se subió en la cama y se tendió a espaldas de Hermione, acunándola con su cuerpo, la cabeza sobre la almohada su mano sobre aquel costado.

La sintió removerse, acercarse a ella como para embonar mejor.

Podría llegar Weasley en aquel momento y verlas y celarse a morir. Podría venir Draco y hacer lo mismo, ¡qué importaba!; en ese momento a Pansy sólo le interesaba que Hermione necesitaba descansar mucho, recuperar energías para seguir adelante y quizá hablar, y ella estaba ahí, para cuidarla hasta que estuviera bien, pendiente de cada respiración. Merlín sabe cuántas horas le veló el sueño, pero cuando se quedó dormida, se quedó dormida en serio.

Y en aquel tibio silencio de las dos, ninguna había dormido antes mejor.


	9. Postdata

_**Los lunes se me están volviendo martes… en fin… quiero compartirles que me inspiré para este viendo a la Fox… no les digo dónde ni cómo, porque les quemo el cap…**_

 _ **Va de nuevo sin beteo, pero acepto correcciones o comentarios con gran gusto.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, una disculpa por el retraso.**_

* * *

… _hold me too tight..._

—Nicholas. —Esperó un momento mirando por la rendija libre que dejaba la persiana, a que la luna le contestara si él no lo hacía, puso el doble de atención a los sonidos de la habitación: un viento suave que se filtraba por la ventana apenas abierta, el generador de electricidad por algún sitio del sótano vibrando y la pelotita que su hija había hecho impactarse contra un cajón desde su lejana infancia, y sobre todo como verdadero ambientador de esa noche, una respiración calmada, un ronquido venido de la garganta, de adentro, profundo. —Nicholas. —La respiración pareció dudar, como si fuera algo vivo que se asoma por la nariz, mira afuera y lo piensa antes de salir de una vez para dar un breve paseo y luego volver. —Nicholas, ¿estás despierto? —Tropiezo, la respiración salió pero se encontró un muro y se tropezó cuando regresaba a su casa, chocó con la puerta, derribó el perchero donde están todas las chaquetas de media tarde, azotó contra la silla del recibidor haciéndola que se vuelque e hizo el escándalo del siglo. —¿Nicholas?

—Ya… ya te oí… ya desperté. —Su marido se vuelve pesadamente en la cama, los ojos como rendijas que quieren evitar la débil luz de la luna, ella se vuelve en la cama y le mira, él tiene la nariz arrugada de incomodidad, parece que la mitad de él aún está dormido. —¿Qué hasa? —Bosteza largo, profundo dejando que su mujer mire las señales blancas de sus pulcros dientes.

—¿Recuerdas hace cuánto no viene Ron a cenar? —Aquello hizo que el hombre bostezara de nuevo y más fuerte, que se llevara las manos a la cara y se frotara los ojos dando unos resoplidos ruidosos y huecos.

—Jean… no puedo recordar hace cuántas semanas vino Hermione a cenar… menos recordar las que tiene Ron sin venir. —Estaba tan cansado que aquello lo hizo pensar que su mujer se estaba volviendo loca, mentía al decir que no recordaba cuánto había ido Hermione a cenar, pero en aquel momento no se le antojaba para nada hurgar en sus recuerdos buscando fechas precisas, por muy buen memorista que fuera.

—Las últimas ocho visitas de Hermione han sido sola… no lo ha traído, siempre excusa que está trabajando o que está en misión o cosas así… pero no creo que sea eso. —Sonaba genuinamente preocupada y él se volvió a verla con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿en serio su mujer pretendía que analizaran el noviazgo de su hija mayor de edad y bruja defensora del buen, a las dos de la mañana?

—Jean, si esos dos tienen problemas, lo sabremos pronto. —Le sonrió, era el gesto de alguien que no se preocupa por nada, o que intenta que su mujer no se preocupe tanto por cosas que no están bajo su control. —No te preocupes antes de tiempo… ¿ok?... además, hablamos de dos muchachos que pelearon por su vidas más veces de las que tú y yo hemos tenido muelas del juicio. —Se le estaba espantando el sueño y sabía que a su edad, recuperarlo equivaldría a levantarse, asear la cochera y orar porque fuera extenuante.

—Nicholas… Hermione es tan sensible. —Murmuró apesadumbrada, su marido asintió en la oscuridad porque tenía razón, claro que su nena era sensible y delicada, pero también perfectamente capaz de volar una casa con un chasquido de dedos o de hacer que él y su mujer se olvidaran hasta de sus nombres; la envolvió en sus brazos y le besó la frente con una sonrisa cansada, caída.

—Y justo por eso, Hermione percibe lo que está mal antes incluso de que lo esté. —Aseguró acurrucándose contra ella, removiéndose bajo las mantas intentando que ella entendiera el mensaje de que estaba mucho, muy cansado; Jean asintió ahora en la oscuridad y se le acercó para respirar bajo su cobijo, como si eso la calmara y pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos.

 _ **/o/o/o/**_

Por quinta vez, aquí vamos: entre los mechones revueltos de cabello que le decoran la frente, Hermione "listilla" Granger, tiene una cana, a diferencia del resto de los cabellos de su cabeza, ésta es lacia, erguida como una púa que en su punta finísima se endurece como una aguja, más abajo, siguiendo esa línea de la cana blanca, se encuentra la frente, amplia y tersa, una leve y sutil capa de vello casi traslúcido, ese vello que sirve sólo para resguardar la piel, la adorna como un recubrimiento para darle realidad, ahí un par de líneas de expresión que introducen al área de las cejas habla de cuánto se enoja Hermione, de cuánto frunce el ceño y una peca más grande y oscura que el resto de las que le llenan la cara, danza al centro de la frente, como si fuera única y especial, es como una gota que escurre desde ese pico que forma el nacimiento del cabello entorno a su frente, ¡qué hermosa es su frente!; las cejas son pobladas y al centro parece que se despeinaran como pequeños rayos de sol que abren la vía hacia la nariz, una nariz frágil pero fuerte, que adorna el rostro con una veleidad peligrosa.

Todo en ese rostro es peligroso y Pansy lo sabe.

Esa sombra que da la poca luz de la habitación mientras amanece, profundiza la caída donde se hunden los bordes de la nariz hacia la forma de los ojos, alargados ligeramente, casi hasta rasgados ¿quizá?, aquellas pestañas tan finas y apenas onduladas dan a los ojos cerrados de aquella mujer un tono de imposibilidad y si se atreve a mirar más abajo, se encuentra con las mejillas sonrosadas, una línea curva los transforma en boca y los labios, en los labios no hay veleidad sino cruda intención; los dos picos suaves que decoran el labio superior y se mueven con la respiración como queriendo estirarse hasta rozar la punta de la nariz le dan escalofríos, el tono rosado pálido de esos labios la ponen nerviosa, los pliegues que hacen que se abulten, hundan, extiendan y que parecen ser las aristas de la pieza que encaja justo con su labio inferior que no puede evitar morder, le recuerda aquel beso de horas antes y frunce los suyos deseando besarlos, pero no quiere despertarla, no se atrevería, no podría...

Se incorpora y los besa, es el beso fugaz que se roba en cualquier otro momento, en un pasillo del colegio atiborrado de gente esperando que nadie mire, en una calle bajo un sol intenso mientras se va camino a una café, en un teatro entre acto y acto justo antes de levantarse para ir a tomar un descanso, es el beso que no espera respuesta, que se da porque se siente y porque se quiere y Pansy se muere porque quiere; Hermione sigue dormida y cuando se aleja le pasea los ojos por la forma de la cara y descubre que se ha desinflamado del todo, que ya no queda papada o piel holgada, lleva sus ojos a la mano que Hermione puso entre las dos y que le sirve de muda muralla, está normal, ha vuelto a ser ella y casi quiere llorar de contento, y se descubre quizá con lágrimas en los ojos, se le humedecen y medio le escocen, pero un bostezo le dice que no es de alegría, es de sueño.

Es que desde que sintió que Hermione se dio vuelta en la cama y le quedó cara a cara, se despertó y no ha podido volver a dormir y está tan cansada, que sólo puede bostezar de nuevo, la ha besado mientras duerme, le ha vuelto a besar y Hermione no lo sabe... y una sonrisa perversa se le viene a la boca. Ahora comprende como nunca que jamás dejará de fascinarle molestarla, contrariarla... ahora tiene otro secreto para mofarse más de ella. Y cada que le mire enojada se acordará del beso robado y volverá a sonreírse con maldad.

Ella le robó un beso y Hermione no lo sabe.

/o/o/o/

—Pansy

Cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos más y en serio que va a abrir los ojos, está tan cansada que siente un kilo de arena bajo los párpados que le pesan, un kilo bajo los párpados y diez sobre ellos; frunce el ceño y mastica la saliva en su boca, se siente pastosa su lengua contra el paladar y cuando la pasa por sobre sus labios para humectárselos no logra hacerlo, hace un calor delicioso, pero aún así un poquito de frescura le vendría bien, vuelve a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada con cuidado, haciéndola embonar como si fuera una base a molde para ella.

—Pansy. —Insiste, hay un cierto dejo de incomodidad y nerviosismo en aquella voz, pero no le hace caso y estira los dedos de sus pies, moviéndolos un poco a fin de recuperar movilidad y apenas mueve un poco su mano izquierda que está libre y procura con ello despabilarse; pero no quiere despertar, sonríe para sí misma en la comodidad de su posición relajada, se está tan bien ahí, con su cuerpo pegado a… —¡Pansy!, tú me besaste.

Abre los ojos azorada, casi le quema la luz que llena la habitación y que recién nota, no puede creer lo que tiene delante, es el rostro de Hermione Granger, tan cerca que puede contarle las pestañas si quiere y puede perfecto olerle el desasosiego y no, no parece muy contenta por tenerla ahí en su cama; además se ve muy despierta para haber dormido minutos antes como un tronco, tiene por añadidura, una marca que le atraviesa el rostro de lado a lado, una marca de tela doblada y gruesa que denota que durmió tan pesadamente, que aquella costura casi se le incrusta de la barbilla al ojo derecho; traga saliva mirándola, intentando parecer lo más segura que se pueda, pero traga saliva de nuevo y espera paciente a que diga algo más. Los ojos castaños aquellos la fulminan y siente la tensión en la cama de su cuerpo que se va despertando, así como la tensión del de ella, puede ver que está casi sentada, apoyada en su brazo, manteniéndole la distancia.

—¡Me besaste! —Espeta de pronto, con un grito que hace que le duelan los oídos, se ve tentada a levantarse y escapar, pero el gesto de Hermione es de desconcierto, de completo descontrol, de pérdida de lógica; Pansy lo piensa un segundo con detenimiento, mirándola con cuidado y luego con dureza en el rostro oscurecido, la analiza antes de concluir.

—¿Qué?... tú me besaste a mí. —Hermione se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello, haciendo que la punta de la nariz le quede ligeramente blanca, como si la sangre no alcanzase a llegarle hasta ahí a la velocidad a la que se ha esparcido por el resto del rostro.

—¡Estás loca!, ¿cómo voy a besarte yo a ti? —Se sacude en la cama, sentándose en un movimiento brusco que hace que Pansy tenga que seguirle con la mirada a la par que ella misma se incorpora veloz; podría explicar que es por la poción, podría ponerse con ella a ver la situación desde una postura tranquila, reflexiva y cuidadosa, pero no le da la gana, menos cuando Hermione exclama. —¡Ni loca te besaría!

—¿Perdón?, ¿en serio?... ¡estabas ahí sentada en el sillón de la sala como la maldita Cleopatra, mirándome desde las alturas comer, volteé y me plantaste un beso sin que pudiera al menos saber si te habías pasado la comida que masticabas! —Lo dice así, fuerte, brusco, porque sabe que a Hermione le repatea que le digan las cosas con la seguridad con la que ella reza cada concepto que aprendió en la escuela; Hermione se puso a boquear como si fuera un sapo que intenta averiguar si está en un charco, fuera del charco o en una laguna y Pansy se cruzó de brazos como quien ha ganado la partida. —Yo estaba sentada cómodamente comiendo mi cena, indefensa y tranquila, cuando tú te aprovechaste de eso y te inclinaste sobre mí. —Aquello último lo dijo sentándose con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, Hermione estaba sobre sus piernas casi de rodillas frente a ella con tanto rojo en la cara que pensó que se infartaría de un momento a otro; primero se asustó, ¿qué pasaría si le daba un aneurisma o algo?, pero luego le vio una panorámica mucho mejor que la de hacía horas, así que se atrevió a jugársela, la castaña estaba de modo, podía funcionar, así que sonrío y agregó con socarronería. —Eres una abusona, Granger. —Morado, el tono de su piel era morado en menos de un santiamén.

—¿Abusona? —Confusión, el rostro de la confusión nunca había tenido representante mejor que Hermione Granger y Pansy asintió enérgica y tajante, cerrando incluso los ojos y soltando un "uhum" poderoso, demoledor que hizo a la castaña poner ojos como platos.

—¡Pero por supuesto!, no sólo haces lo que haces, besar a una pobre mujer que viene a cuidarte de buena fe, sino que además lo niegas y la acusas… ¡a esta pobre mujer con tan elevados valores morales! —Se llevó la mano a la frente en una farsa de espasmo nervioso que a Hermione hizo casi perder el aliento, era obvio que la estaba enloqueciendo el sarcasmo e ironía cínica con la que estaba jugando con el asunto mientras ella estaba que se infartaba por lo ocurrido. —¡Y encima me acusas de besarte cuando tú me besaste a mí!

—¡Que yo no te besé!, ¡cómo diablos iba a besarte! —Tenía un tono tan desesperado, que pensó que de un momento a otro iba a estallar, así que decidió que tenía que suavizar el asunto, jugar mejor sus piezas ahora, irse con tiento o corría el riesgo de que sacara su varita y le plantara en plena cara un ataque formidable; además, no quería arriesgar la partida ahora que la tenía ganada. —¡¿Cómo podría yo besarte?!

—Pues así, como lo oyes, tú me besaste… tú me tocaste con esos labios horribles. —Palidez, era sorprendente, ¡Hermione debía tener una pizca de genes de camaleón!, porque aquello fue tan rápido que le dio un mareo, se puso seria y le sostuvo la mirada, tragó saliva sin poder evitar ver sus labios, le atraían como la luz a una maldita mariposa y sentía que se despeñaría sobre ellos. —Tú me besaste con esos sonrosados, suaves y tersos labios… —no pudo contenerse, hizo tronar su dedo índice con el pulgar muestra de nerviosismo, haciendo que Hermione desviara la mirada a su mano, y se sintió más nerviosa, más estresada con esa cercanía; mantuvo sus ojos en aquella boca incluso cuando la castaña volvió la mirada y creyó distinguir un nuevo sonrojo que le tiñó las mejillas con una sutilidad dulce y tierna: _Hermione Camaleón Granger_ le dirían en adelante.

—Yo no te besé. —Murmuró Hermione, como un ronroneo leve, dejando que sus manos descansaran en su regazo, sonaba a disculpa y a confesión, sin tensión, sin la alerta terrible de segundos antes; aquella boca se movió apenas en un suave soplido luego de hablar y Pansy se irguió acercándose a ella lento, como atraída por algo, quizá porque no se levantara para irse o porque se le hubiera ido el enojo tan de pronto.

—Tú me besaste a mí, con esa detestable boca muggle que tienes… —Recortó la distancia entre las dos, apenas consciente de que lo estaba haciendo en realidad, porque su mente se había quedado perdida en algún otro lugar y ahora sólo miraba, sólo estaba concentrada en lo que tenía delante y el rostro sorprendido y quizá, asustado de Hermione, que tenía aquellas hermosas cejas inclinadas hacia abajo como un arco. —… te inclinaste, y me besaste. —Miraba alternativamente su boca y sus ojos, sí, estaba asustada, sorprendida, tomada por asalto pero no parecía querer huir, ¿desinhibición?, ¿delirio?, no quería saberlo, si era una muestra de aquellos efectos secundarios Merlín la ayudara, porque no tenía freno ahora.

Ya no.

Se acercó lo más lento que pudo y sabía que Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos, incapaz de sobreponerse a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco era que le importara, no mientras la dejara hacer, era el todo por el todo y de una sola vez; ante aquel rostro, a una distancia en la que podría haberle contado los poros de haber querido, Pansy se agachó apenas un poco para poder luego elevarse y embonar su boca con el labio inferior de Hermione, un beso suave que le causó un escalofrío, apenas un posarse sobre el labio que le había quitado el aliento instantes antes sólo con contemplarlo y aquel roce le despertó cada fibra del bajo vientre y cada latido dentro de su pecho. Al soltar el labio inferior no lo pensó mucho y fue al otro, pobre desatendido que clamaba atención, dejó que su boca lo abrazara con delicadeza, una caricia voluptuosa que arrancó un estremecimiento en Hermione que ya había cerrado los ojos y esperaba, Pansy hizo el amago de una gentil succión y sintió el aliento contenerse en aquella boca.

Se alejó apenas un poco y se humedeció los labios relamiéndose el sabor de Hermione, lo suficiente para respirar sobre ese rostro que apenas pudo jalar aire estremecido, creyó entender que iba a decir algo, que abría la boca para objetar, pero no la dejó, se acercó de nuevo y volvió a besar aquel labio inferior, dejando que su boca húmeda lo rodeara suave y lento, fresco y caliente; al soltarla sintió a Hermione abrir la boca un poco, buscando respirar y ella hizo lo mismo posándose sobre la suya, la sentía respirar muy lento, pesado y apretó con su boca abierta apenas un poco, suave y seductora y a cada breve presión que daba, Hermione intentaba abrir más, pero no le dejó y se inclinó a penas un poco a un lado haciendo que la cerrara casi imperceptiblemente; Hermione volvió a abrir más y pudo sentir que respiraban boca a boca, compartiendo el mismo aliento, un aire caliente y denso que venía húmedo y concentrado de excitación; quiso deslizar la lengua dentro, pero se contuvo y sintió a Hermione dejar escapar un suave temblor de necesidad. Volvió a rozar su boca abierta con la de Hermione, lento, muy lento y llevó sus manos a aquel rostro, sujetándole por los bordes de sus mejillas y con los dedos rozándole el cuello.

Hermione temblaba y Pansy dejó que su lengua acariciara el labio inferior y la punta que se asomaba de la lengua de la castaña, un roce apenas que hizo que se le retorciera el estómago, Hermione se estremeció y dejó escapar un ronroneo, Pansy tendió su lengua dentro de aquellos labios, lamiéndole con suavidad la comisura derecha en un gesto mojado y sensual que le subió dos grados la temperatura, besar a Hermione era lo más excitante que había hecho nunca, comerse aquella boca con el cuidado de quien opera una columna; dejó a su lengua pasear lento por sobre la de Granger, una caricia húmeda y prolongada que provocó una exhalación en la castaña, cuyas manos buscaban asidero en algún sitio y lo vinieron a encontrar en los hombros de Parkinson.

Pansy dejó que su nariz acariciara por su lado aquel rostro, la nariz contraria, apenas el borde de un pómulo y apretó con sus dedos el agarre de esa cara, en un intento por mantenerla con ella, porque no se fuera aunque sabía que no lo haría, estaba ahí y quizá tan cómoda como ella porque no se sentía querer escapar; las manos de Hermione estabas incómodas ahí sobre sus hombros y fueron buscando de nuevo donde alojarse hasta quedar en su cintura, donde acariciaron suave con dedos trémulos, quizá demasiado distraídos en lo que ocurría arriba para saber hacer más y Pansy necesitaba más, porque estaba prodigándole a esa lengua, a esos labios, a esos dientes, caricias que tenían que reflejarse más allá de la boca.

Empujó a Hermione un poco, buscando inclinarla para colocársele encima pero un gemido turbado la detuvo, reconsideró la dirección y llevó su mano derecha por debajo del brazo de la chica para tirar de ella; se inclinó atrás y dejó que Hermione se posara sobre su cuerpo con torpeza, mientras usaba sus dientes para retener ahora el labio superior, que pareció sufrir el movimiento porque sintió a Hermione fruncir el ceño y quejarse un poco, mas no dejó tiempo a que lo pensara, a que huyera, no podía permitirse una fisura ahora y volvió a abarcarle la boca al entero en una búsqueda envolvente por atraparla toda. Los dedos de Hermione se filtraron bajo su blusa, en aquella nueva posición la castaña pareció cómoda y dominante, y empezó a contribuir al beso activamente, Pansy por su lado no pudo contenerse y dedicó media atención a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama y la otra media a que no se le saliera un gemido de placer con aquellos arrebatados ataques torpes de Granger.

Abrió aquella prenda con cuidado y dejó que sus uñas largas y cuidadas se deslizaran desde el borde inferior del sostén de Hermione, siguiéndolo lento hasta su espalda, donde dejó a sus dedos juguetear por la piel usándolas, dejando que sus dientes volvieran a estrujar ahora el labio inferior de Granger que se estremeció con un gemido tembloroso que la hizo erguirse un poco dejando el beso para suspirar casi erguida sobre su cuerpo, con un gesto que hizo que Parkinson sintiera una cálida humedad entre las piernas; se incorporó y llevó su boca a aquel cuello que se le revelaba majestuoso, ahí donde la forma de la arteria principal se insinuaba, Pansy dejó a sus dientes pecar de cuidadosos en suaves y penosas caricias disfrazadas de mordidas, besos húmedos de provocativos embistes y Hermione se arqueó como si fuera a venirse con sólo una caricia.

—D-dios… —Le salió de la garganta, venido de un sitio donde ni siquiera se puede guardar voz y Pansy llevó sus dedos bajo el broche del sostén de Hermione y tiró suave para abrirlo, mientras su nariz prodigaba caricias a aquella línea del rostro perfecta y su boca besaba sin recato aquel cuello que se erizaba delicioso.

—Hermione. —La llamó con una voz ronca, más gemido que otra cosa, logrando que se volviera a ella y cuando bajó aquel rostro volvió a comerle la boca, un beso hambriento, desesperado y la castaña le filtró los dedos entre el cabello oscuro y revuelto, tirando de ella con crudeza cada vez que le mordía, meciéndose ya erguidas ya apretadas contra la cabecera; le estrujaba, le rozaba lengua a lengua y se prodigaban caricias y saliva por igual; las piernas aún le fallaban y se dejó caer, sentada con las piernas aprisionándola, Pansy suspiró al sentir aquella entrepierna clavada sobre su vientre, donde sentía la presión del deseo que no podía contener, logró desabrochar la prenda que le estorbaba y Hermione dio un ronroneo de aprobación suave, sigilosa, Pansy volvió a llevar la punta de su lengua buscando la de Hermione en un arco hacia arriba que le llevó a acariciar la punta de aquellos dientes y luego la pequeña protuberancia del labio superior de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, el sonrojo en las mejillas, la respiración acelerada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas comérsela entera, ¿desinhibición?, ¿delirio?, no, era deseo, puro deseo y un calor que les estaba quemando; Hermione le miró con los ojos oscuros de ansiedad, con un hambre en las pupilas que la hizo sentir como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, más deseada que nadie, única, perfecta. Volvió a besarla ahora llevando sus manos a aquella melena revuelta, prensando aquellos labios dejando que se le escaparan todos los gemidos y sonidos húmedos del mundo, cuando tres golpes estrepitosos cimbraron la puerta.

/o/o/o/

No lo escuchó.

No lo escuchó nada. Dos golpes más y ella seguía mordiendo aquella boca, sintiendo que si no se bebía toda aquella saliva el fuego en su pecho la iba a consumir. Otro golpe suave, casi juraba que por dentro no es que quisiera interrumpir, ¡es que no sabía que interrumpía monstruosamente!, frunció el ceño con disgusto pero continuó en donde estaba y una voz invadió la casa entera haciendo que abriera los ojos:

—¿Hermione?

—¡Harry! —Exclamó apartando los labios de la boca de Pansy como se retira la cinta adhesiva de una superficie suave, con un ruido de succión y molestia de ella, con un movimiento que fue doloroso, fue hiriente como quitarse el tubo de oxígeno a diez metros bajo el agua, y aún así se separó; empujó con su mano el pecho de Pansy, sorprendida al percibir con su palma aquel galopar embravecido de su corazón y tras mirar a la puerta de la habitación abierta, queriendo alcanzar a ver la puerta de la casa y adivinar qué hacía el moreno ahí, en ese preciso momento; volvió los ojos a Pansy relamiéndose la boca y sintiendo una nostalgia dolorosa del beso dejado a medias, Pansy tenía los labios hinchados y rojísimos y se le antojaron para volver a estrujarlos entre los suyos cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta, la miró de nuevo, enrojecida, agitada y ella debía estar igual, porque Pansy no la miraba le veía la boca. —Es Harry. —Dijo a la par que sonaban dos golpes más, lo dijo como excusa, como argumento, como quejido.

—A la mierda Potter. —Pansy le sujetó por el codo y tiró de ella y la trajo hacia sí, volvió a prensarle los labios en un beso tosco que la hizo sentir una sacudida eléctrica por la espalda y casi perder el sentido de lo que recién había ocurrido en la puerta; Pansy buscó estrecharla contra sí de nuevo, pero Hermione la empujó, se deshizo del contacto y cuando volvió a sujetarla por los brazos y tirar de ella, le miró con súplica y negó con la mirada, de pronto todo el deseo anterior se le había ido y sólo le quedaba una fría humedad en la entrepierna y un desencanto que le helaba la columna y el estómago, como echarse a la boca un trozo de agua congelada en lugar de algo de alimento.

—No puede vernos así. —Lo dijo tan vehementemente evitando las manos de Parkinson, que esta frunció el ceño confundida, perdida porque no alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba y luego haciendo honores a su clandestino nombramiento de bruja más prometedora de la generación, Hermione estiró la mano hacia la puerta y de un movimiento la cerró de golpe, si Harry pasaba la de entrada, le quedaba esta de trinchera todavía. —Va a entrar, puede hacerlo, él puede porque se lo tengo permitido. —Murmuró llevándose las manos a la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello, Pansy pareció comprender lo que insinuaba: el asunto se daba por terminado.

—No dejes que entre. —Pidió la morena mirándola, buscándole los ojos pero se los negó, entonces se movió rápido, sacando sus piernas hábilmente de debajo del cuerpo de la castaña; mientras se salía de la cama luchando por acomodarse la melena y ajustarse la blusa y la falda se le veía el rostro compungido y casi un dolor físico en los ojos; eran inútiles sus intentos por arreglarse, tenía la apariencia de lo que era: un polizonte navegando en cama ajena… y pagando el viaje a vieja usanza. —Hermione, no dejes que entre. —Volvió a susurrar, era una súplica y a Hermione le dolió.

—¡¿Cómo lo detengo?! —Intentó levantarse de la cama sin éxito, las piernas no le respondieron y soltó un quejido de desasosiego y molestia.

—¡Arrójale una snitch o a alguien en peligro de muerte, siempre parecen atraerlo! —Estaba histérica y se le notaba en la voz, pero Hermione hizo caso omiso del comentario.

—Hermione, voy a entrar. —Harry hablaba por algún conjuro, no gritaba y le oían claro aunque no fuerte, Pansy sacó la varita y se dedicó a medio ordenar la cama, tirando de las sábanas aquí y levantando zapatos allá, mientras Hermione se miraba al espejo para ver con frustración que tenía toda la cara de haberse estado comiendo a Pansy.

—Ahora el elegido debería ser llamado además el inoportuno. —Masculló Pansy haciendo con su varita un movimiento que hizo a Hermione ajustarse la ropa y quedar sentada en su lado de la cama con un suave flotar que la castaña tomó de buena gana; siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la ex verde, que se había metido los zapatos con torpeza, desde la cama, desde una postura lejana, era como verla a través de una película extraña, una membrana que la hacía ver distinta, parecía mentira que un segundo antes hubieran estado absortas en besarse, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la boca y se acarició los labios, le dolían deliciosamente, le dolían de un modo agotado y cerró los ojos para deslizarse la lengua por la boca entera comprendiendo que nunca nadie le había besado así antes. —Hermione.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Pansy apoyada en el muro del otro lado de la habitación, escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos seguros de Harry que cruzaba la casa hasta el rincón donde estaban, traía algo consigo porque se oía un suave rozar contra la tela de su pantalón; no podía dejar de mirar a Pansy que sonreía con algo que no era sarcasmo, parecía tener los ojos inundados de gozo, emocionada, la boca enrojecida se elevaba en las comisuras, sonreía como una niña feliz, era un gesto nuevo. La vio recargada en la pared, los pies juntos, llevarse las manos a la espalda para esconderlas contra la pared.

—Ahora sí tienes razón. —Debió poner un signo de interrogación en todo el rostro, porque Pansy sonrió más alzando un poco la cara y casi presumiendo aquella boca que tanto se le antojaba. —Ya puedes decir que yo te besé. —El aire se le detuvo en los pulmones, su cerebro entero gritó "¡Aborten, aborten!" a todos los procesos que necesitaran su atención, porque el horizonte entero se cerró entorno a Pansy y el revolotear de... ¿qué serían?, dentro de su estómago.

—Hermione, ¿cómo estás? —Potter entró de dos zancadas a la habitación, enfundado en una espléndida túnica de seda negra con bordados vino, pantalones entallados oscuros y camisa blanca, el cabello largo le caía en mechones irregulares sobre la frente, enmarcándole los ojos esmeralda llenos de una vívida preocupación, aquel negro intenso de sus cabellos le hacía resplandecer los ojos como si fueran dos piedras fulgurantes aún por detrás de las gafas cuadradas que llevaba puestas; venía más guapo que nunca, pero Hermione no lo notó, ni siquiera lo miraba a él realmente, no podía dejar de ver a Pansy detrás de Harry, todavía con la mano sobre la boca, sintiendo un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, Parkinson le sonreía desde su sitio con las manos ocultas tras la espalda y un dejo detrás de las comisuras alzadas que le hizo fruncir el ceño con pesadumbre, Pansy tenía una rabia en aquel gesto que le encogió las entrañas.

—E-estoy bien. —Masculló volviendo al fin el rostro a Harry, que se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla dejando el bolso que traía consigo en el suelo, el hombre aquel llevó su mano a la frente de Hermione y le tocó con cuidado, un aire preocupado que se podía cortar con cuchillo lo envolvía; Pansy apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que a los dos o tres metros que las separaban se notaba como si la tuviera pegada al cuerpo.

—Luces acalorada, ¿tienes fiebre? —Consultó inclinando un poco la cabeza, a Hermione se le subieron los colores hasta la coronilla con el comentario, se le notaba a leguas que tenía calor en exceso, provocado más por la morena a espaldas de Potter que por la debilidad que sufría; la miró, sus ojos se desviaron de aquellos que le contemplaban desde el otro lado de las gafas, hacia los que estaban al otro extremo del cuarto y que tenían una pátina de rabia y Harry notó el cambio, porque se volvió buscando la dirección en que miraba interesado y cuando la vio, frunció el ceño intrigado y casi dijo en un susurro. —¿Pansy?

—Qué tal, Potter. —Saludó alzando la cara mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, aquel gesto era uno divertido, casi natural y mientras alzaba su pierna y apoyaba el pie contra la pared, Hermione volvió a sentir aquella pesadez en el vientre, aquella necesidad de que Harry se fuera y volver a comenzar, pero entonces Pansy la heló si se podía más. —Debo irme, tengo que ir a la oficina. —Se despegó de la pared ondeando su cuerpo en un largo movimiento, lento y tortuoso para Hermione, como si no quisiera en realidad marcharse y la castaña se descubrió levantando la mano para hacerle una invitación a quedarse, hasta que su mano, que no alcanzaba a ver por estar enfocada en Parkinson chocó con el brazo de Harry sentado frente a su cuerpo.

—Hasta luego, Pansy. —Harry se despidió con una seriedad confusa, como si no alcanzara a comprender qué hacía ella ahí y muy en el fondo le incomodara mucho su presencia, Hermione se aclaró la garganta con una tos breve y torpe, queriendo decir algo lo antes posible.

—No tienes que irte, es temprano y… ¡y Millicent está ahí! —Le temblaba la voz y por extraño que pareciera no quería que se fuera, no sabía qué iba a sentir cuando abandonara la habitación dejándola con Harry a solas, veía en los ojos del hombre-que-vivió la certeza de que en cuanto Pansy saliera de ahí, la interrogaría sobre su presencia en casa y no quería enfrentarlo sola.

—No creo que a Potter le agrade mucho mi presencia por aquí… ¿verdad? —Interrogó caminando hacia ellos, con un meneo extraño que hacía que su larga falda se bamboleara sobre la alfombra, y Hermione recordó la cercanía de minutos antes y cayó en cuenta de lo aparatoso que hubiera sido alzar tanta tela con la debilidad que tenía encima.

—Podemos desayunar, prepararé algo rápido. —Se quiso levantar de la cama, pero las piernas seguían entumidas y Harry le apretó la mano por sobre la manta, ganándose un gesto de desagrado, un arrugar de labios en el rostro de Parkinson que había dado unos pasos hasta ellos cuando la vio doblarse víctima de la debilidad; se llevó la mano a la rodilla como para rascarse y sintió unos pequeños bordes, se los miró y descubrió que eran marcas de las costuras de la falda de Pansy, de nuevo sintió un calor abrasador.

—No, no… mejor desayunen ustedes, yo vuelvo después. —Y la sonrisa en su cara estaba llena de frustración ácida, casi le miraba aquel levantamiento del pómulo, junto a la nariz, mientras al fondo de sus ojos, la luz de esperanza fue tan grande al decir "después" que a Hermione se le subieron todos los colores de nuevo al rostro, ante la cara confundida de un Harry Potter que miró a la morena salir del cuarto con un escrutinio profundo y un silencio que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza.

Pansy salió de la casa dejando tras de sí el sisear de sus faldas y a una Hermione que se sintió desamparada al oír la puerta cerrarse, pero también debía reconocer que al irse y cerrar tras ella la puerta, el cuerpo se le relajó como si le hubieran dado órdenes de descansar; cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro largo y profundo a la par que se llevaba la mano derecha al cuello a presionárselo en un intento de relajarse un poco. Harry se volvió a verla y le analizó las facciones con cuidado, no comprendía aquello, pero sospechaba.

—¿Qué hacía aquí?... ¿qué vino a decirte? —Exigió saber con las gafas casi hasta la punta de la nariz, Hermione se encogió, decidió que era mejor cerrarse para que no la fuera a descubrir en su turbación, pero era tarde; Harry leía en Hermione como leía en el diario de Tom tantos años antes, era capaz de deducir si estaba emocionada o no, antes que nadie había leído su distanciamiento con Ron, y no porque el pelirrojo lo dijera o lo viera en él, sino porque le bastaba tenerla delante para comprenderla. —¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Por qué Ron y tú tienden a creer que Pansy podría venir y darme una paliza? —Tenía la mirada fiera cuando dijo aquello, Potter frunció el ceño y se quedó callado un momento, como analizando lo que le escuchó; en los últimos años, Harry había perdido aquella aventurera tendencia a ser radical y acelerado, aprendió a meditar las cosas y con ello se había vuelto un hombre más seguro, más confiable e inmensamente más sabio, Hermione pensaba que aquel rasgo lo había aprendido con los años de sus largas charlas con los cuadros de Snape y Dumbledore. —Ni siquiera en colegio hubiera permitido a Pansy patearme el trasero, Harry… y a estas alturas de mi vida, me gustaría que confiaran un poco más en mis técnicas de autodefensa. —Sonó cansada, hasta cierto nivel triste y Harry ablandó las facciones y se acomodó mejor a la orilla de la cama, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Hermione oculta bajo la manta y le dio un par de palmadas.

—Incluso en colegio ambos pretendíamos ser quienes te protegían… y mira que siempre eras tú la que veía por los dos, tú eras y eres la razón del equipo. —La sonrisa nostálgica que le llenó la cara a Harry le recordó a Hermione que lo amaba profundamente y sin pensárselo se incorporó, se sujetó de aquellos hombros musculosos y firmes y le besó en la mejilla, largo y sonoro; las arruguillas en torno a los ojos del muchacho se acentuaron, una sonrisa reconfortante y sincera. —Te quiero, no me culpes por preocuparme por ti. —Hermione asintió sonriéndole y él le sujetó la mano con fuerza, apretándole los dedos con fuerza, una seriedad muy normal en él y casi tan cotidiana que le pareció apenas notarla le lleno la voz. —Pansy es de las personas que no hacen nada sin un motivo, buscan algo y lo obtienen generalmente, a la buena o a la mala.

—Quiere ayuda en un proyecto, estamos trabajando el aspecto legal e histórico. —Hermione no quería darle la razón, sólo tener una excusa para que la encontrara a esas horas de la mañana en su casa, a solas; pero cuando lo oyó salir de su boca, le dio la impresión de que acababa de darle forma a lo que Harry pensaba de Pansy y eso le estrujó la garganta haciéndole un nudo extraño, un nudo de culpa.

—Ya veo… pues no está tan perdida, eres la cabeza más lúcida del Ministerio… harás que se vuelva famosa si su proyecto es bueno. —Hermione sonrió asintiendo y Harry se levantó de la cama como guiado por una instrucción venida de no sé dónde, en un movimiento rápido y poderoso. —Bueno, es mejor que nos desayunemos algo, porque yo vengo llegando de Estocolmo y tengo cosas que contarte, me vendría muy bien esa mente inteligente en mis problemas y lejos de los de Pansy. —Harry se inclinó, metió las manos bajo Hermione y la levantó en vilo mientras ella se sonreía y se sujetaba de su cuello, inclinando su cabeza contra aquella que le era tan familiar; tristemente, su mente no estaba ni en los problemas de Harry, ni en los de Pansy. Su mente permanecía en aquellos labios.

Sólo ahí.

/o/o/o/

—Pasé por tu departamento hace un rato y me tomé la libertad de darle algo de comer a Roar. —Asintió llevándose un trono más de hot cake a la boca, sentía como si tuviera un agujero negro dentro, llevaba cuatro piezas bañadas en miel de maple y había pedido dos más ante la mirada sorprendida del mesero de todos los días; Millicent estaba agregando azúcar a su café esperando a que le sirvieran su desayuno, a su llegada Pansy estaba comiéndose casi media sandía, bebió un vaso de jugo y ahora estaba en ello. —¿No crees que estás comiendo demasiado?

—Estoy muy hambrienta, no sé qué me pasa, pero estoy como… —dudó sobre qué decir, no tenía el término adecuado, pero sentía un vacío prolongándose dentro, quería azúcar, mucha azúcar porque necesitaba ese sabor en la boca con urgencia. —… como famélica.

—Pues ten cuidado, o podrías acabar redondita redondita como tu nueva conquista. —La fresa que un segundo antes se había echado a la boca y que masticaba para pasarse, se le atragantó sacándole una tos visceral que la hizo sacudirse. —¡Hey, hey, tranquila!

—No es ninguna nueva conquista y no está redondita. —Amenazó con el tenedor alzado, mirando a Millicent lo más seria y enojada que podía, la aludida alzó las manos como para deslindarse, entonces legaron con su plato de huevos fritos con jamón y muchas rebanadas de tocino, al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos a Pansy y miró al mesero. —Tráigame uno igual, por favor, y otro vaso con leche por favor.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que te vi comer así, Pansy? —Negó con la cabeza inclinada mientras cortaba los restos del pan sobre su plato y los paseaba por él para empaparlos más en miel y poder llevárselos a la boca; Millicent se inclinó y tomó la pimienta, dejó caer un poco por encima de todo su plato y se sonrió de lado sin decir nada, Pansy siguió masticando, lento y cuidadoso, como si el sonido de su masticar le fuera a impedir oírla.

—¿Y bien?... sorpréndeme con el dato histórico de hoy sobre mi vida. —Pidió tomando una rebanada de tocino del plato de su amiga frente a ella, ésta sonrió de lado más cínicamente y alzó la mirada llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca.

—La mañana luego de que te acostaste con Draco por primera vez. —Pansy dejó de masticar, apretó los labios como si los levantara para que Millicent le diera un beso, se había quedado seria y pálida y cuando se tragó lo que tenía en la boca casi se hizo daño de tan poco que lo había mascado. —Hermione te gusta y creo entender por lo poco que me cuentas que pasaste la noche cuidándola… tienes un hambre monstruosa… ¿hay algo que me quieras decir? —Le clavó sus ojos oscuros, sin sonrisa, sólo expectante, Pansy miró su plato vacío, tomó la servilleta y se limpió los labios antes de empujarlo para que el mesero pudiera llevárselo; pasándose la punta de la lengua por el colmillo derecho y con los ojos clavados en la taza de café de Millicent exclamó.

—Espero que esos huevos estén tan buenos como se ven. —El mesero llegó con su plato, Millicent volvió a comer con una sonrisa leve en los labios y Pansy se tomó su tiempo recargándose un rato en su asiento.

A veces Millicent más que una amiga era una molestia.

/o/o/o/

—Puedo insistir, ¿cierto? —Preguntó mientras ella le peinaba el cabello de la frente y le sonreía.

—No serías el Harry que conozco si no lo hicieras. —Estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, Harry había preparado omelette con vegetales y ella sola se había comido el doble de lo que él había consumido, la conversación había sido entretenida y amena, divertida y emotiva, casi se le había olvidado lo de hacía un rato, pero no se le había olvidado en realidad; sentada como estaba en la barra y con las piernas todavía como de gelatina, no le fue fácil intentar ir a despedir a Harry, él asintió sonriendo.

—Insisto en que en La Madriguera estarías más cómoda y con mucha gente para cuidarte… además, Ron estaría ahí para pasar un buen rato. —La sonrisa pícara que se le pintó en la cara no quedaba para nada con su semblante serio de siempre, Hermione miró a otro lado y tuvo que volver a insinuarlo aunque no quisiera.

—No me apetece darle más molestias a Molly, bastante deben tener con Ginny y los cuidados que necesita por lo que nos ocurrió, como para tener que lidiar también conmigo. —Harry asintió tranquilamente mientras se tocaba el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca con un distraído aire de aceptación. —Y no quiero ver a Ron por ahora, no me interesa.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con él? —Quiso saber Harry, estaba concentrado ahora en acomodarse la túnica que se había quitado y ahora se echaba encima con cuidado.

—No van. —La respuesta de Hermione fue más de lo que Harry esperaba y tuvo que sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que parecía querer invertir aquel comentario, abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero ella agregó antes. —Ron vino a verme y no le fue nada grato encontrarme en el estado en que me dejó el veneno de esas picaduras… Ron no sabe fingir. —Acabó con amargo tono, el ojiverde inclinó la mirada y escrutó el piso como si fuera muy importante aprenderse las líneas de cada loza o los bordes de la alfombra de la sala que casi llegaba hasta sus pies.

—Debes entender que Ron es un hombre muy apasionado y de poca paciencia. —Murmuró alistándose para salir, Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras le daba el brazo para que la llevara hasta el sillón.

—Es una forma educada de decir que es un bocón inconsciente. —Harry soltó una risilla baja y la dejó en el sillón con suavidad, se acuclilló frente a ella y le miró largamente.

—No miento cuando digo que él te ama, Hermione. —Aquello la molestó mucho, tuvo que ver a otro lado para no sentir que le estaba presionando a amarlo, presionando a seguir con él, presionando a aceptarlo y tolerarle cada berrinche y aspaviento que tenía.

—Amar no es lo que Ron hace, no es fallarme, obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero o presionarme para que las haga… algo está fallando, Harry y necesito que lo entiendas. —Sujetó aquellas manos, deslizando el pulgar por la cicatriz del _no debo decir mentiras_ en aquel dorso, buscó los ojos de Harry y los notó inseguros y conmovidos. —Necesito que entiendas que si me alejo de él ahora, no es porque no lo ame de algún modo… es sólo porque quizá no somos el uno para el otro como pensábamos.

—Has dicho "quizá", Hermione… eso es bueno. —Harry sonrió apretándole a su vez las manos, se incorporó y la besó en la frente. —Ron puede ser un idiota, nos lo ha demostrado de muchas maneras, pero no quiere decir que no sea una buena persona o que lo haga intencionalmente… piensa que sólo es un armatoste de casi dos metros, torpe y acelerado.

—Pero de tan acelerado, en una de esas me despeña con él. —Harry le hizo un cariño en el rostro, un pellizco suave en la mejilla y le lanzó un último beso sonriendo.

—Siempre habrá paracaídas para esos momentos. —Guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, Hermione lo imitó y le vio irse, cerrar la puerta tras él; suspiró mirando al techo con somnolencia, deseaba quedarse dormida un rato, descansar, pero la cabeza se le revolvía y era como una mano llamando a la puerta de sus memorias.

Los labios, aquellos labios tibios y húmedos, nada más recordar se le encogió el bajo vientre, un candor le subió desde ahí hasta el pecho y se le alojó en algún sitio entre las costillas; recordó cómo había Pansy insinuado la entrada de su lengua suave en su boca, cómo había evitado que abriera más o que la cerrara, cómo había jugado a contenerla… ¡la dominaba de modos que le tenían la piel erizada!; se recriminó por no haberse contenido y evitado de algún modo la entrada de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo un terror extraño le invadió al comprender que de haber impedido esa visita, habría tenido que enfrentar aquel encuentro con Pansy y no sabía a dónde hubieran llegado.

Moría por saberlo, pero ya no lo sabría.

Escuchó un plop y abrió los ojos, en la mesa de centro de la sala apareció una caja y sintió un dejo de extrañeza, en la parte superior de ella había un rollo de pergamino, estiró la mano para sujetarlo y la caja se sacudió como si algo dentro luchara por salir, una cinta verde brillante rodeaba el cartón para que no se pudiera escapar aquello; al desenrollar el pergamino, dio con la letra alargada, rápida y tropezada de Pansy.

 _Padma me atrapó mientras intentaba huir de la oficina, así que no podré ir pronto, no tanto como yo quisiera, al menos; pero ya que quieres hablar conmigo, pero nos quedamos a medias, prometo que tendremos esa conversación al fin. Para que veas que no miento y que la visita es un hecho, te envío algo para comprometerme todavía más._

 _Te advierto que luego de tu acusación de esta mañana tengo más motivos que nunca para visitarte, y no sé si ahora que tienes fundamentos, sigas queriendo que me quede para hablar; pero entre unas y otras, paso más tarde._

 _¿Comida Italiana?, si no te gusta, mándame una nota y veré qué me invento, y por el amor de Merlín, a ver si se te afianzan las piernas que eso de que te derritas sólo con verme…_

 _Pd. Dale de comer._

La caja volvió a sacudirse quitándole la sonrisa de los labios, y Hermione se incorporó un poco para sujetarla, descubrió con gusto que ya podía doblar las rodillas y sentarse sin que le diera un temblor espantoso; con la caja en el regazo, quitó el listón que la envolvía y al abrirla casi da un salto: un gato negro, delgado y de pelaje pulcrísimo le miró con dos profundos y arrogantes ojos verdes, llevó su mano a aquella cabeza de orejas avispadas y le acarició, el animal parecía muy contento de recibir aquel gesto y se pegó a ella con embeleso, saltó de la caja y fue a acurrucársele en el costado como si la conociera de toda la vida. Hermione no había tenido otro gato desde la muerte de Crookshanks unos años atrás, así que un nuevo felino en casa era extraño, incluso si era sólo temporal.

—Así que te enviaron a que te dé de comer… ¿acaso tu dueña no puede solo venir a visitarme sin necesitar un pretexto? —Pociones, el proyecto, una maceta, un gato… Pansy parecía más nerviosa intentando entrar a su casa que besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, Hermione tendió la mano hacia el gato de nuevo y entonces le notó un hilillo atado a la cola, con una pequeña etiqueta de pergamino en la punta que rezaba: —Roar.

El gato maulló enérgico como si hubiera estado esperando ese dejo de atención, sonriendo, Hermione hizo un ademán con su varita y un tazón se llenó de leche en la cocina; viendo al gato comerse aquello sobre la alfombra se fue arrullando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Por premura ahora no puedo contestar mensajes, pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente, aprovecho para comentar que quizá el siguiente lunes (martes o miércoles) se atrase un poco más la actualización, pues operarán a mi mamá el sábado y no sé cómo vayamos a andar para el lunes; prometo no obstante, escribir mucho estos días, para quizá el lunes no fallar...

Gracias eternas por leer.


	10. Vino tinto y pan con ajo (Parte I)

_Ha pasado buen tiempo y quiero disculparme por ello, pasaron dos cosas importantes que detuvieron el flujo creativo del fic, más que la publicación misma; por un lado debo admitir que me siento profundamente agotada en los últimos días, el exceso de trabajo tanto en la oficina, como en la oficina y en casa, han mermado mis energías y con ello mi concentración. Aunque el estado de salud de mi mamá es bueno, el post operatorio sí nos ha tenido en jaque y es eso en gran medida lo que me tiene bloqueada; si le suman a eso que mi cabeza no está bien últimamente y que me he sentido más bien abrumada, creo que podría comprenderse que no pueda escribir con la fluidez de siempre._

 _Procuraré contestar mensajes en cuanto pueda y escribir más también._

 _Gracias por esperar, por ansiar, por leer._

 _El presente capítulo originalmente es más largo, tomé la decisión de dividirlo para que no sea tan pesado, no obstante, aunque en dos partes, procuraré publicarlos lo más juntos posible, así que no tendrán que esperar a un hipotético lunes que seguro me llegará tarde._

 _El capítulo va, como los anteriores sin beteo y espero que esto no les cause mayor problema; acepto pues observaciones y correcciones a granel y las agradeceré infinitamente, porque me ayudan a crecer y a mejorar._

 _Sin más, bienvenidas luego de demasiada espera, de regreso a Demasiado._

/o/o/o/

… _or left to linger..._

—¿Cómo es que empezaste preso en Azkaban y acabaste en Estocolmo? —Tenía un vaso con hielo y whisky en las manos, lo giraba lento mientras hablaban, Harry le dio un sorbo al suyo y se sonrió, se tiró de la pierna izquierda del pantalón y tras el gusto del licor empezó a narrar.

Llegó a La Madriguera unas horas después de su visita a Hermione, luego de pasar por el Ministerio a firmar algunos reportes de su ausencia y a ver el avance de los procesos judiciales sobre la gente a la que había seguido en las últimas semanas; La Madriguera tenía la apariencia de siempre, con todos esos cuartos pegados al azar, con ese jardín medio descuidado y unos pequeños nuevos huertos de tomates, cebollines, fresas y otras cositas que Arthur insistía en cultivar a usanza muggle, con alguna que otra orientación de Harry y otras más de Hermione. Encontró ruido y emoción por toda la casa, mucho gusto por verlo de nuevo y mucha preocupación por la castaña; Ginny no se andaba por las ramas, estaba disgustadísima con Ron por lo que le había dicho a Hermione (cosas que él desconocía porque el pelirrojo sabía muy bien qué contar y qué no), preocupadísima porque Hermione estuviera sola en casa -peor aún, ¡con Pansy!- y muy, muy asustada porque su amiga de siempre había sugerido la posibilidad de acabar con Ron.

Harry se había quedado en un profundo estado de meditación, sentado en un banco al lado de aquella cama que más podía haber pasado por hamaca que por tal, pues Ginny, enorme, redonda, sudorosa y de un color rosa pastel brillante, le hizo recordar cierto lejano suceso con una hermana de su tío Vernon, hace parecía una vida; mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, recordó con mayor acaloramiento el estado en que había encontrado a Pansy y a Hermione, y se convenció a sí mismo, de que aunque pudiera leer a Hermione como leía a Ginny, no debía creerse todo lo que su cabeza le decía.

Pidió saber dónde estaba Ron y cuando le dijeron que se había ido a sentar del otro lado del patio con una botella de whisky, los ojos de Molly fueron más reveladores que el estado en que encontró a su amigo; ahí, sentados en unos troncos, el uno frente al otro, bebiendo, sentía como una angustia nerviosa por lo que el pelirrojo traía en mente.

—Como sabes el asunto era durar unos catorce días encerrado en Azkaban para ver qué oía, el tráfico de huevos de dragón está incrementándose y es urgente saber por qué... no te miento, Ron, eso me tiene nervioso. —Ron asintió bebiendo un poco, tenía los ojos atentos como nunca y parecía calmado y sobrio. —Pero como siempre, muchas cosas ahí dentro pueden salir mal, el hombre al que le estaba sacando información tomó la decisión de suministrarse una cantidad letal de veneno de cobra real y he ahí...

—Por eso tuvieron que "trasladarte" de improviso. —Ron miraba a la casa, distraído y serio.

—Fue la mejor forma que encontramos de dejar a mi personaje ficticio intacto para futuras filtraciones... ya en la oficina, pudimos detectar cómo entró el veneno en Azkaban y de ahí partimos a quién lo envío y por qué... ayer por la noche arrestamos a algunos sujetos con las manos en la masa... por eso volví temprano, moría por saber cómo estaba Ginny. —Dio un trago largo a su vaso, Ron asintió y ahora tenía un aire diferente, triste y nostálgico. —¿Cómo viste a Hermione?

En la yugular, podría decirse que parecía que le había echado una tarántula a Ron en los pantalones, su rostro cambió por completo y le desvió la mirada nervioso, _Esto está muy mal, esto está terrible si se pone así;_ volvió a llenar su vaso tras pedirle la botella a Ron, que se la dio y tuvo que mirarle para ello, infló las mejillas y con los ojos volátiles de lado a lado respondió.

—No la he visto... no bien, al menos. —Masculló con cuidado. —Hace rato le envío a mamá la receta de la poción con que está mejorándose... a mí no me ha escrito ni nada.

—¿Y no has vuelto a ir? —Era el colmo, uno insiste, si es su novia, ¿por qué estaba ahí sentado bebiendo y no con ella?

—Primero me daba horror verla así... me causó muy viva impresión el estado en que está... luego... —Ron se restregó la cara con la mano abierta, se la llevó luego al cuello y se apretó con fuerza las cervicales, parecía muy tenso. —… tengo vergüenza de ir a verla.

—¿Vergüenza? —Harry no alcanzaba a entender, Ron se sacó del bolsillo interior del saco color chocolate que llevaba puesto, un papel doblado en cuatro partes y se lo dio; Harry abrió aquello y las primeras palabras lo hicieron rabiar por dentro...

 _ **Notificación de Suspensión**_

 _*Sr. Ronald B. Weasley por medio del presente se le informa, que a partir de la fecha y *_

 _*por un período de treinta días, se le suspende de sus actividades laborales, quedando*_

 _*imposibilitado para ejercer el papel de Auror y con base en el artículo...*_

—Volviste a reprobar... —Harry no podía creerlo, no podía concebir aquello y sentía un enojo que le crecía en el estómago incendiándolo. —… no sólo reprobaste, esta suspensión es más que eso...

—Luego de lo que le dije esa noche, me sentía tan mal que volví a casa y bebí... y bebí... —Ron miraba el fondo de su vaso como si pudiera leer en él, como si fuera un pensadero, a cada palabra que pronunciaba, Harry se sentía más y más enfurecer.

—Ronald, por el amor de Merlín, ¡eres un completo imbécil! —Se puso de pie y le señaló con el dedo, aquel hombre sobrepasaba todo razonamiento, era el colmo de los colmos, no había justificación posible, no ahora y después de que ambos habían hecho uso de influencias y favores, para que lo volvieran a probar.

—Lo sé. —Su actitud era brutalmente pasiva, Harry quiso creer que ya había pasado el pánico, que ahora estaba aletargado por el alcohol y la confusión de no saber qué hacer, pero al mismo tiempo había en su gesto taciturno un desinterés que le frió el estómago de indignación.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que costó obtener que te volvieran a evaluar? —Preguntó con la voz ronca y el desatino entre ceja y ceja, Ron no le miró. —Hermione tuvo que humillarse frente a los jefes, tuvo que suplicar por una oportunidad y se la dieron porque era ella, Ron... ¡Porque es ella!

—Sé que no me dan la segunda oportunidad a mí, sino a ustedes. —La mirada azul que le dedicó lo dejó azorado, Ron estaba celoso, Ron estaba rabioso en el fondo por no ser lo que él y Hermione eran; y Harry estaba por su lado furioso, indignado, sorprendido de que pudiera ser tan cabeza hueca y asumir que todo le vendría sin esfuerzo o peor, que ellos tenían todo sin lucha previa.

—Te dieron la segunda y la tercera a ti, y les has fallado. —Fue muy duro, demasiado, pero lo dijo y Ron se puso de pie, extendió su espalda, cuan largo era y le miró con los ojos más furiosos que le había visto después de aquella pelea mientras usaba el relicario. —No es raro que si las agotas tenga alguien que venir a pedirlas por ti.

—No les he pedido que me protejan... no soy su responsabilidad. —Cerró las manos en dos duros puños y le miró violento, Harry sintió que le reventarían las venas en las sienes.

—Entonces deja de vivir como si no te costara y empieza a responsabilizarte de ti mismo y de tus actos. —Eso bastó, aquella sentencia bastó para que el puño duro, huesudo y bruto de Ronald Weasley recorriera a una velocidad sorprendente la distancia hasta el pómulo izquierdo de Harry Potter, se alojara en él con la fuerza de un disparo y le retorciera la piel ahí donde tocó; Harry se dobló pero no cayó al suelo, la flexibilidad de su cuerpo delgado lo ayudó y apenas pudo abrir los ojos para verlo a la cara, sintió la tentación de golpearlo. —¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un maldito bebé?!... ¡enfrenta la vida, Ron, deja de vivir de a gratis y haz lo que tienes que hacer! —Ronald lo sujetó por la solapa de la túnica y lo zarandeó frente a su cara, se le habían alterado las venas de la frente y el cuello y casi escupía rabia.

—¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme si me esfuerzo o no?!... ¿Crees que porque tenías maestros protegiéndote, un padrino fugitivo y gente que te admira, eres mejor que yo?... ¡me he esforzado toda mi vida por ser más que tu sombra! —Así que era aquello, frustración, pura frustración envenenada de celos, eso y el alcohol, sí señor, a Ronald se le aflojaba la lengua con dos copas de whisky.

—Y sigues sin conseguirlo por pura comodidad. —Murmuró ignorando la suave sensación de una gota tibia que le descendía por el rostro, Ron lo empujó ahora y se dispuso a golpearlo, pero Harry ya no iba a permanecer quieto y de dos movimientos se enfrascaron en un abrazo entre empujones, puñetazos, codazos y patadas que los llevó al suelo y a escuchar poco después los gritos de Molly y Arthur que venían desde la casa.

/o/o/o/

 _*Tres años antes*_

 _Miró fijamente la cara de Hermione mientras se peinaba, le encantaban esos momentos, luego de llenarse el cuerpo el uno del otro, contemplarla mientras se alistaba para volver a la realidad lo encandilaba, le hacía sentirse completo, satisfecho de lo logrado, como si pudiera gritarle a todo mundo en la cara: ¡Mírenme, ella me elige a mí, me ama a mí, se acuesta conmigo, soy mejor de lo que dicen que soy!; pero en ese momento, mirándola cómo se preparaba para salir, sentía un vacío en el estómago con la simple idea de que se fuera y lo dejara, así fuera sólo un par de minutos, o sólo por unas horas, era lo mismo, era verla ajena por un momento y con esa idea nefasta, se sentía inquieto._

— _No vayas, Hermione. —Pidió mirándola por el espejo que estaba delante de ella, buscando sus ojos castaños que se sacudieron con su solicitud un momento, tirado en la cama con el torso desnudo sintió un dejo de seguridad surgido de esa sacudida de miedo en ella; la chica lo miró fijo por el espejo y se sonrió de lado recuperando esa entereza que a él tanto lo intimidaba a veces, como con timidez y como con miedo, la sonrisa se amplió poco a poco, quizá no del todo plena o firme, Ron le descubrió un dejo de inseguridad que otras muchas veces le llenaba el rostro al escucharlo suplicar._

— _Cho me invitó, Ron... quedamos de ir las tres juntas, no puedo dejar a Luna y a Ginny solas con el compromiso, además es su despedida de soltera, se supone que sea una reunión con todas sus amigas y que estemos ahí para desearle lo mejor. —Murmuró poniéndose un par de horquillas más en el peinado que le lucía hermoso y le alzaba el cuello, Ron le miró la forma elegante de las orejas enmarcadas por el cabello y sintió un vuelco al verla seria, firme en esa apariencia hermosa que tenía cuando se peinaba de esa forma, glamurosa y lejana para él._

— _Hoy no es la despedida, para eso falta... hoy puedes fallar, quédate conmigo. —Sus ojos azules resplandecían, Hermione le dejó de mirar un momento concentrada en acomodarse el flequillo de lado, vio cómo tragaba saliva incómoda, porque él seguía mirándole fijamente, seguro estaba molesta consigo misma por haberle confesado que esta era una despedida más íntima, sólo con las más cercanas y que la despedida en serio sería después y él se agarró de eso, tenía que esgrimirlo para lograr su cometido. —Mañana irás a la despedida de soltera real y todo irá bien, hoy quédate conmigo._

— _Ron... se supone que tenemos que ver los últimos detalles antes de la ceremonia, me comprometí a ver el asunto de las flores yo misma... y falta que nos decidamos al fin por la vajilla... —No podía irse y dejarlo, se lo estaba pidiendo con el corazón en la boca, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la orilla de la cama, estiró la mano y le acarició la espalda con los dedos, Hermione se estremeció, pero su rostro no estaba contento o enternecido, su rostro era el de la incomodidad absoluta, de quien se siente obligada a hacer algo y quiere y tiene muchas ganas de salir corriendo, eso lo asustó todavía más. —... Ron, por favor... —Era el turno de ella de suplicar, pero ¿qué se comparaba el suplicar de ella, la chica guapa, inteligente, hasta poderosa, frente a la súplica de él, el tipo sin suerte, medio fellito, debilucho y torpe?_

— _No quiero que me dejes solo... quiero tenerte aquí, conmigo... —Se prendió de su blusa, la sintió negada, dispuesta a irse y eso le llenó de espanto, así que no lo pensó dos veces y tiró de ella, brusco y fuerte, la sujetó y tiró más fuerte y Hermione tuvo que dejar su asiento e ir hasta él, llevaba media hora maquillándose, buena parte de ese tiempo concentrada en el peinado, pero no le importó, la estrechó en sus brazos y le echó en la cama pasando su brazo sobre su cabeza llevándose parte del perfecto moño en el movimiento, llevándose todo su flequillo de lado que la hacía ver en verdad perfecta, Hermione dio un bufido de desconsuelo y una risa nerviosa casi a la par, como si se sintiera muy mal, muy invadida, pero a la vez tuviera que tolerarlo. —… hagamos el amor, comamos algo... quédate. —Le besó las mejillas poniéndose sobre ella y Hermione volteaba la cara sonriendo._

— _¿Por qué haces esto?... ya hicimos esas cosas y hasta te quedaste dormido... te dije de esto desde hace tres días, no le puedo fallar a Cho, Ron. —Lo miraba con ternura, con ese dejo de comprensión que siempre le había adorado._

— _La boda es en seis días... —Le metió las manos bajo la blusa con cuidado, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y la barbilla, Hermione se estremeció, un temblor rígido, reticente. —… y eres una super bruja, vas a ver que puedes hacer todo aunque no vayas hoy. —Le besó los labios y aunque tensa, no recibió rechazo alguno, y Hermione se quedó al final._

 _/*/*/*/_

 _Estaba parada en la sala, con el bolso junto a la puerta esperando, era la octava vez que se miraba al espejo para cerciorarse que el peinado estaba perfecto, que el vestido le quedaba como se suponía y que no se le había corrido el maquillaje; volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera y de nuevo, las manecillas parecían correr demasiado rápido, hacía más de una hora que Ron tendría que haber pasado por ella, pero nada y empezaba a preocuparse. Miró la canasta con flores que tenía junto a ella, casi parecía notar que empezaban a marchitarse las rosas, pero era su imaginación, ¿lo era?, si las rosas realmente estaban marchitándose iba a quedar muy mal, cómo iba llegar con ellas a la ceremonia medio marchitas, ¡era un crimen para cualquier novia, una ofensa directa a la felicidad de ese día!_

 _Volvió a caminar hasta la puerta del baño, a darle un golpecito con la punta de sus dedos a la toalla de manos y a volver sobre sus pasos como si hubiera dejado huellas sobre la nieve y las siguiera una a una, dándose golpecitos con la mano en las caderas, Ron no llegaba y ella tenía que estar diez minutos antes en la puerta del salón para entregar las flores, Cho había sido muy tajante en ello "Hermione, por amor de Merlín, llega a tiempo, te pido esto, como amiga, ¡por favor, no me plantes como el otro día!, es el día de mi boda, Hermione, ¡ten piedad!... si no vas a hacerlo por mí, hazlo por Viktor... ¡no, sí hazlo por mí, porque ya me la debes!, ¡ME LA DEBES, HERMIONE!" y ya le dolía el labio inferior de tanto mordérselo de ansiedad, sabía que para ese momento ya debía tenerlo hinchado y enrojecido, y de Ron, de Ron pues nada._

 _Llamaron a la puerta y se le fueron los nervios a otro sitio, casi como si nunca hubieran estado ahí antes, fue abrirla apresurada, sonando los tacones por el suelo con rapidez, llenando con ese ruido fuerte su cabeza al completo, como si la tuviera hueca como una cueva oscura y sola, pero al abrir se quedó de un palmo._

— _¡Hermione!... discúlpanos, tuvimos que dar vuelta para poder venir por ti. —Ginny entró como un bólido y le tomó de la mano con los colores del enojo, de la vergüenza, del embarazo… ¡todos los colores del malestar en el rostro!, con su varita fue moviendo cosas fuera de la casa, en un intento por recuperar el tiempo que ya habían perdido._

— _¿Dónde está Ron? —Preguntó asustada, Harry que venía con el moño al cuello inclinado a un lado, le miró con seriedad, tirándose de las mangas de la camisa por debajo de la túnica de gala. —Se suponía que vendría por mí hace dos horas, tengo su moño y sus zapatos aquí... Cho debe estar esperándome desde hace mucho._

— _Ron ya se fue a la fiesta, Hermione... Seamus y los otros pasaron por él hace horas, han ido a conseguir el auto de los novios y ya están oficialmente de fiesta. —Hermione sintió que se le desprendería la mandíbula de la sorpresa, ese no era el plan que habían hecho, Ron se había comprometido a pasar por ella, ¡se suponía que irían juntos a la ceremonia y a la fiesta!, Harry no dijo nada, dejó que Ginny lo dijera todo. —Nos dijo que pasáramos por ti hace un rato, mandó un vociferador y ya le oímos bastante enfiestado. —El rostro de Ginny era de rabia, pero el de Harry era de absoluto pesar, una profunda aflicción que triplicó a que ella sentía; Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender que le hubiera jugado así, que la plantara de ese modo..._

 _Y de hecho, nunca lo llegó a comprenderlo del todo._

/o/o/o/

Llevaba el tiempo suficiente sobre la alfombra con las piernas dobladas de mala forma, sin sentir ni un solo hormigueo, para confirmar que seguía mal, además tenía poco más de dos horas charlando con Luna por chimenea, ambas buscando en sus libros de consulta el nombre preciso de la poción con la que estaban recuperándose y que Pomfrey explicara detalladamente en aquella carta; porque Hermione estaba segura de que además de la debilidad en las piernas y el DDDC (cosa que había estudiado a detalle en los últimos cuarenta minutos), debía haber más efectos secundarios, aunque para ser precisa, el haberse besado con Pansy como lo había hecho era más que suficiente para sentir que se le estaba acabando el mundo; pero la investigación no era sencilla, mientras en ella la Desinhibición y las piernas de fideo parecían ser el mayor de sus problemas, el sistema de Luna estaba metabolizando muy mal la sustancia extraña, y el Delirio hacía que anduviera de pronto más distraída que de costumbre o por momentos más atenta de lo normal.

Había un desastre por todo el lugar, entre los libros desparramados, la alfombra maltrecha, las manchas de hollín propias de estar charlando por chimenea, y las palomitas de maíz que Luna había estado lanzándole so pretexto de ahuyentar no-sé-qué espíritu mágico oriental que se había metido por la ventana cinco minutos atrás, y que parecía demasiado liviano para ser detectado y demasiado inexistente para ser molesto o algo; lo cierto es que la rubia tenía diez minutos tranquila concentrada en de verdad leer los libros y revisar anotaciones, y Hermione lo agradecía, porque unos instantes atrás se había sentido tentada a cortar la comunicación también con ella, porque seguía muy extrañada de la respuesta seca y ruda de Ginny, que cuando fue consultada por ambas sobre si quería participar en esa investigación, dijo que no con un grito agudo y en seguida añadió que tenía que ir a maldecir a Ronald por imbécil, necio y otra lista de adjetivos peyorativos que se perdió en la lejanía de una llamarada que se iba extinguiendo.

Y como Hermione quería todo menos saber de Ron, la chimenea de los Weasley dejó de serle de importancia; el sol iluminaba media sala, se escuchaba un ventilador que había encendido un rato atrás porque sentía calor y Luna se comía de vez en vez alguna palomita que acercaba por arte de magia hasta su mano libre de lectura.

—Ocho. —Exclamó Luna asomando su melena rubia por entre las llamas con un chispeante chirrido de carbones que se remueven encendidos, Hermione retiró la vista del libro que estaba analizando y se encontró con aquellos vivarachos ojos azules clavados sobre ella como dos estacas; era tan profunda y loca aquella mirada que sintió una opresión en la garganta y casi se vio tentada a no averiguar más, pero la miraba como quien quiere que le pregunten porqué hace aquello y acabó por hacerlo con la resignación del condenado a muerte.

—¿Ocho qué? —Preguntó con tiento, sin apartar la mirada de la de la rubia, que aguzó los ojos, entrecerrándolos, como dos rendijas perversas, antinaturales en aquel rostro, tan ajeno a la maligna perspicacia; así confirmaba nuevamente Hermione que Luna estaba siendo víctima del fatídico DDDC y se temió por un instante si no fuera aquella una palabra al azar sólo para llamar su atención, hacerla volverse y plantarle un beso como aquel que le estremecía el vientre y que había venido de labios de Pansy.

—Van ocho veces en los últimos cinco minutos que te tocas el labio inferior, ¿por qué? —Luna tenía la cara, literal, como una luna, redonda y con pequeños abultamientos aquí y hundimientos allá, la primera vez que la vio cuando la buscó para que le ayudara con aquello, casi se deja sorda del grito de espanto, y es que su rostro era la cosa más extraña que había visto Hermione en mucho tiempo; pero esta mirada perspicaz y avispada la dejó desarmada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estuviera tocando el labio, ¡ni siquiera lo sentía!

—Pues, no sé, sólo lo toco. —Murmuró sin evitar sentir el calorcillo que le subía por el cuerpo entero hasta las mejillas, Luna arrugó la frente, se había percatado de ello y Hermione lo sabía, pero se hacía la tonta viendo a otro lado; el que viera a otro lado hizo que se le fuera el temor a que la fuera a besar, pero igual, estaba muy desencajada con el comentario y con el haber sido descubierta en algo que ni ella descubrió.

—Si tienes que mentirme, es que es algo denso, ¿qué pasó? —Luna en estado delirante era malo, muy malo, porque tenía una concentración y obsesiva inclinación a enfocarse en algún tema en particular, y además la mirada perdida por momentos, como si en un parpadeo la mosca a su lado le atrajera, pero sólo a su mirada, su mente y boca seguían en lo anterior, amarrados al tema original; en pocas palabras esta Luna era una máquina de análisis magnífica, concentrada, objetiva, cruda y metódica revisora de cada frase, cada movimiento e indicio.

Hermione estaba aterrada.

—No es denso, no es nada. —Hermione volvió la mirada a la carta de Pomfrey a Pansy, y volvió a revisar el listado de ingredientes como si no se lo hubiera ya aprendido de memoria y pudiera reproducir la poción a ciegas, se podría decir que ahora podía muy bien ponerse a prepararla mientras comía y luego embotellarla y venderla a granel; Luna fue muy hábil, notó el dedo índice que antes tocara el labio inferior de la castaña deslizarse sobre el nombre perfectamente escrito por la anciana enfermera, el nombre de a quien dirigía la carta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy en esto? —A Hermione la pregunta la agarró en frío, boqueó como un pez fuera del agua más de tres veces siendo aún más obvia si se podía, y no supo qué decir tras dar un respingo que apestaba a culpabilidad hasta la misma Madriguera. —¿Qué relación hay entre tu labio inferior y Pansy Parkinson, Hermione? —Ok, aquello ya era demasiado, las manos empezaron a sudarle y Hermione lo sabía de sobra, sus poros lo sabían de sobra y por eso se abrieron, cada fibra de piel se erizó como horas antes ante el roce de la boca de la ex Slytherin.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, Luna! —Gritó sacada de balance, tomó el libro que revisaba antes y siguió en lo suyo, ignorando a la azul que le seguía mirando con aquel aire profundo y demoledor, haciendo que más se le sonrojara la cara, ya más parecida a un tomate que otra cosa.

—Mira Hermione, que si los torposoplos no se detienen en su carrera constante contra la cintura encurtida de la delgada Pansy, y dejan que ella pare de besar a Danielle en el pasillo norte rumbo a la Torre de Adivinación, ¡no sé qué va a ser de ti y de tus despejados anhelos fibrosos de mantequilla! —Hermione parpadeó más de cinco veces por segundo al oír aquello, ¿Danielle?, ¿Pansy besar a Daniell?, ¿cuál Danielle?, con la boca medio abierta y el ceño inclinado a un lado comprendió que su amiga estaba teniendo una oleada del efecto de la poción; Luna le apuntaba con un dedo acusador y la cara muy seria, quizá como nunca se la había visto, como si hubiera recitado una amenaza comprensible, lógica al menos, Hermione tragó saliva y asintió dándose calma, era un delirio, eso debía ser.

—Luna, creo que estás un poco mal, puedo seguir buscando yo sola. —Murmuró poniendo su mano en la frente de la aludida que negó con los ojos muy fieros y los labios apretados, sacudiendo la mano con que antes la señalaba como tratando de volver a lo anterior y evitar que le cambiara el tema.

—¡Ya te lo advertí, Melpómene!... si no dejas de molestar con el asunto de las lechuzas y su llanto precario de los martes, te la verás conmigo. —Luna asintió con violencia y volvió a los libros que estaba revisando como si hubiera acabado de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, fuerte y claro, Hermione se apoyó en el sillón a su espalda y le miró preocupada, el sudor de sus manos se enfrío de golpe; en efecto la poción estaba haciendo avances en ellas, pero el que tuvieran los efectos secundarios tan marcados no dejaba de preocuparle de cualquier forma, ¿y si una de las tres de pronto se infartaba víctima de algún efecto no considerado por la cabeza hueca, sosa, idiota, besa delicioso de Pansy Parkinson?

¿Besa delicioso?... ¡Merlín, en serio estaba delirando ya!, porque no venía al caso que pensar en eso justo ahora que aquella morena había puesto en peligro la vida de las tres, a lo mejor no sabía hacer pociones bien o aquello resultaba peor que el veneno de las picaduras; pero qué jodidamente bien besaba Pansy, esa era la verdad, la forma cómo disponía su boca, sus labios, la suavidad de los embistes, el arrojo con que invadía el terreno como si fuera suyo, en serio que besaba fabuloso, esa idiota, esa rastrera ex novia del pretencioso odioso, maldito gusano de Draco Malfoy, sí, Malfoy maldito, mil veces maldito por haberla besado antes que ella, maldito un billón de veces si había disfrutado de esos labios con la plenitud con la que sospechaba y de tan sólo imaginarlo le daban ganas de...

Necesitaba aire con urgencia o se iba a asfixiar ahí, ahora, pensando en eso; sacudió la cabeza y se presionó las sienes con los dedos, una presión constante y fuerte, buscando con eso aminorar el estrés que sentía porque su mente se le fuera de pronto descarriada a hilar esas ideas que ahora mismo le parecían la cosa más descabellada del universo.

Siguieron por otra hora entera revisando documentos, Hermione luchando de vez en cuando por contener a Roar, que trataba de saltar a la chimenea para ir a molestar a Luna, pero siempre de tan mala suerte o falta de cálculo que acababa agarrando dirección de las llamas y no del enlace entre las dos casas; la rubia alzaba la mirada de vez en vez al sentir esos movimientos y miraba al gato con profundo interés, pero no había dicho nada sobre él por ahora y Hermione lo agradecía, porque no sabía cómo lo iba a justificar. De todos era conocido que Hermione no había querido otro gato luego de su pérdida e incluso había rechazado en numerosas ocasiones la compra de otro minino cada vez que coincidían en alguna tienda de mascotas, muggle o mágica; así que la aparición de Roar, adulto y negro, era más que nada llamativo.

Había estirado la mano de la varita hacia la mesa de la cocina para atraer hacia sí un vaso con agua, cuando Luna dio un respingo seguido de un largo _¡AAAAAAAH!_ que la hizo soltar un grito de espanto y mirarla con azoro, Roar por su lado se lamía la entrepierna sentado sobre el sillón frente a ellas; Luna sonreía con la cara llena de emoción, cruzó con medio cuerpo las llamas de la chimenea, mostrándole por primera vez en todo el rato que tenían trabajando juntas que el busto se le había inflado unas diez tallas por encima del normal, que tenía el pecho poblado de pecas, rosadas, doradas, oscuras como moscas y ronchas, muchas ronchas sudorosas que le daban apariencia de una fresa cubierta de moho.

—¡Sótanos de colores en alcachofa!... juntos por la noche sin nada que decir se han salido por la tangente y por el riachuelo, ¡en este, en este! —Luna sacudía por todo lo alto un libro pequeño y oscuro, de letras brillantes plateadas en la portada, haciendo que las hojas se movieran como las alas de una mariposa; Roar, sentado en sus cuartos traseros y algo más interesado por el movimiento de las hojas del libro, movía a su vez la cola de lado a lado, arqueada, como esperando a que lo bajara apenas un poco para lanzarse sobre él.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero dámelo. —Hermione le pidió el libro, la rubia se lo entregó arrojándolo diestramente, muy diestramente pese a sus enormes pechos, hacia ella, por cierto, aquel enorme busto se ondeó como si tuviera vida propia y Hermione se preguntó si la poción alteraría las leyes físicas de los cuerpos que influenciaba; la ex Gryffindor tomó el encuadernado y revisó lo que tenía a Luna tan conmocionada, en efecto, sintió que el rostro se le iluminaba y no era para menos, estaba ante el compendio original y anotaciones crítico-analíticas de la poción _Removenem._ —Luna, ¡lo encontraste!, es el análisis que necesitamos. —La rubia asintió emocionada y exclamó triunfante.

—Tan cierto como que Ronald Weasley se meó una vez en los pantalones de Severus en medio de un partido de rugby tailandés. —Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada con el comentario, debía reconocer la risible creatividad de los diálogos delirantes de Luna, pero el asunto aunque cómico, le hacía más bien sentirse profundamente incómoda.

/o/o/o/

—Te tengo dos noticias, Pansy, una buena y una mala. —Padma no esperaba permiso para entrar a su oficina, abría la puerta y entraba de sopetón, a veces era cosa buena, porque interrumpía una sofocante reunión de trabajo o una entrevista que iba terriblemente mal, pero otras veces era una inoportuna odiosa, como ahora; Pansy tenía en las manos un sándwich de pan de centeno, pollo, alcachofas, vinagreta, lechugas frescas y tomate, tan delicioso, que literal se le salía la saliva por la comisura de los labios y no quería que nadie presenciara aquello, porque se lo estaba comiendo a escondidas de Millicent que seguía con esa mirada insidiosa y burlona y porque no quería pensar que la habían visto rendirse a una de sus pasiones de ansiedad: comer; pero bueno, era tarde para evitar el encuentro y además, tenían también cosas de qué hablar aunque no quisiera.

—Te escucho. —Indicó limpiándose con la servilleta blanca la boca y masticando muy lento, muy sabroso su excelente almuerzo, porque eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y quería algo mientras se llegaba la hora de ir a buscarle la cena a Hermione; además, tenía dentro del estómago un agujero negro del tamaño de América y deseaba llenarlo con cosas sanas y sabrosas.

—La mala, es que tu oficina está estancada, dos días que pudieron ser súper fructíferos están detenidos porque a la señorita se le ha ocurrido quedarse a dormir hasta tarde o enfiestarse hasta muy temprano… o empiernarse con no sé quién… o como sea. —Padma se sentó delante de ella y sin esperar a que le ofreciera, tomó la otra mitad del emparedado y se lo llevó a la boca, ante la cara compungida de Pansy, que no había pasado por alto el comentario de empiernarse con alguien, que a la suma con los de Millicent, ya le daban urticaria por falsos, además, presentía que con la mitad de emparedado que tenía en manos no iba a llenar y entreabrió la boca, dejando que su colmillo brillante expresara toda la mala leche que aquel robo le provocaba.

—Me debes medio almuerzo. —Sentenció de pésimas pulgas, deseando que su mirada fuera suficiente para fulminarla, desaparecerla y conservar su alimento entero, Padma asintió distraída, mirando el pollo que se salía por un costado del corte en el pan.

—La buena, es que escuché que te van a promover. —Pansy casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba pasándose, la sonrisa le inundó la cara como si le hubiera dicho que se había ganado la lotería, llevaba meses, ¡años!, esperando una oportunidad como esa. —Ah, ah, ah. —Padma negó con su dedo mirándola fijo, bajándole la emoción como Potter le había bajado la otra unas horas antes, aunque aquella hubiera resultado incluso hasta dolorosa; empezó a preguntarse si aquel no sería el día de los bajones continuos y eso le hizo presentir que para la noche las cosas no serían tan sencillas como tanto soñaba. —No cantes victoria, sabes cómo es esto, un rumor llega a oídos de alguien, se pasa el rumor cinco veces y si en esa cadena a alguien no le conviene, la cosa no se hace, Pansy. —Padma era una idiota, venir a emocionarla para luego decirle educadamente _Pero no te emociones_.

—Me lo merezco, Padma. —Aseveró con toda la entereza de que era capaz, casi salían llamas de sus ojos decididos cuando lo dijo y Padma asintió con la mirada fija en el sándwich, metiendo los dedos entre los pliegues de lechuga para llevarse a la boca una rebanada de tomate.

—Y fortaleceré la propuesta por eso cuando llegue a mi oficina, eres de mis mejores elementos, pero te lo he dicho antes y lo repito ahora, me gustaría que fueras más mi compañera que mi subordinada… así que llegado el momento, daré el voto en tu favor, pero hasta entonces, sólo una recomendación muy importante, y escúchalo bien… —Pansy se inclinó hacia su jefa cuando ella hizo lo propio tras darle una nueva y gran mordida a su comida, casi hasta terminarlo por completo, como si no hubiera merecido disfrutarse más como hacía Pansy; Padma miró rápido a su alrededor, como si fuera a decirle un secreto y ni la mesa debiera enterarse, pasó su comida y relamiéndose la boca añadió casi en un susurro pero muy entendible. —… no lo arruines. —Su mirada era la que dice _Sé que podrías hacerlo_ , Pansy frunció el ceño y tragó saliva molesta, dejando de lado su comida como si se le hubiera ido el hambre de un trancazo, Padma no añadió nada más, se puso de pie con la soltura de la dueña de la casa y salió mordiendo nuevamente su comida robada, Pansy se quedó ahí un largo rato pensando el asunto, removiendo las cosas en su mente; pero por más que lo intentó, seguía más concentrada en Hermione y sus labios tersos que en la posibilidad de subir de puesto, que ahora ya parecía una ensoñación cada vez menos seductora.

/o/o/o/

 _Dos años atrás…_

— _¿Dónde estabas?... Tu padre ha estado buscándote hace muchas horas, Zabini vino también, Draco… —Pansy lo miró fijo a los ojos, como esperando que en serio le contestara la pregunta, pero eso no ocurría, él nunca contestaba y menos desde que la salud de Narcissa había empeorado tanto; el rubio entró en la habitación como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí, como si ella fuera una silla más, un mueble al que no le tuviera el mínimo aprecio, pasó delante suyo con su caminar liviano, con su mirada gris inclinada y oscurecida, nubosa, mirándose los botones de la camisa para desabotonarlos, se abrió la prenda y se la quitó como si nada, como quien se quita el polvo de encima, Pansy se estiró hasta él, le sujetó por el hombro y lo hizo volverse. —¿Draco?—El rubio le sostuvo al fin la mirada, no estaba enojado, no estaba molesto si quiera, sólo le miró como si fuera el muro, con los ojos grises acuosos y perdidos._

 _—Hazte a un lado, Pansy. —Pidió casi con un tono educado, con un gran dejo de cansancio y tristeza, mientras abría el clóset detrás de ella y sacaba una camisa limpia, una camisa negra, la morena le miró hacer en silencio, confundida entre si decirlo o no, entre si hablarle e intentar reconfortarlo o no; mientras lo veía ponerse las mancuernillas, de platino que había heredado de los Black, tragó saliva con pesadez y se le acercó con cuidado, tomándolo casi por sorpresa lo estrechó entre sus brazos, lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, y él, delgado, regio, pareció desinflarse, estremecerse y hacerse nada._

 _Fue como si el edificio más antiguo conocido se doblara sobre ella, pero lo sostuvo sólo con sus manos, con la fuerza descomunal de una fiera, porque eso era Pansy cuando se trataba de Draco, una fiera capaz de partirse el lomo para ayudarlo, para protegerlo y hacerlo sentir mejor; el rubio sollozó, un sollozo profundo que la heló porque había en él tanto desconsuelo que casi se fundía con el aire del ambiente._

 _—Mi madre. —Murmuró con la voz lejana, como metida en un agujero oculto en la noche que caía sobre los dos, ella asintió y le puso la mano en la cabeza, para estrecharla más contra sí, mientras Draco restregaba su rostro contra ella en un vano intento porque dejaran de salir lágrimas de sus ojos desesperados, desolados. —Era la única que me amaba. —La aseveración la destruyó de una forma ilógica, porque no era el momento para sentir aquello, pero lo sentía, le caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser, porque estaba ahí acogiéndolo, porque había acompañado a aquel varón todos los días, había forjado un camino a su lado, buscando acompañarlo siempre, ser algo más para él; seguro lo que decía era sólo producto del dolor, de la ausencia de una madre, seguro era eso. Tiempo después, Pansy comprendería que pensar aquello en ese momento, era fruto de una egoísta relación que no llevaba a ningún sitio, y que no, eso al final no llevaría a ningún tipo de plenitud._

 _Draco siguió llorando aquella noche y se quedó dormido ahí, en sus brazos, mientras ella le velaba y pensaba y repensaba en cómo sería estar juntos siempre y complementarse, ser plenitud una del otro y ser felices._

 _Una felicidad que nunca llegaría._

 _/*/*/*/_

 _Le beso el cabello, le beso la frente y le buscó los ojos, los acarició con sus labios una y otra vez, siempre intentando no despertarlo pero sí, queriendo despertarlo, mas él nunca despertaba, siempre permanecía así, lejano en un sueño y Pansy se conformaba mirándolo nada más, sin decir ni hacer otra cosa que mirarlo; a veces, sentía hastío, ganas de salirse de la cama y escapar de ahí, ir a otro sitio, escuchar otras cosas, sentía la tentación de simplemente huir porque Draco, aunque ella intentara sin querer despertarlo, no solía despertar. Draco no despertaba por ella. Se tendió boca arriba mirando al techo, los ojos muy abiertos, la boca tensa, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando, pensando mucho en la noche, en la vida, en lo que tenía y en lo que no sabía pero le faltaba; se volvió al lado contrario y miró a la pared blanca, oscurecida por lo tarde que era y azulosa en la extraña madrugada que caía encima de ella, seguía con algo clavado entre algún sitio profundo de su mente, como una idea de esas que una misma rechaza porque es demasiado cruda para aceptarla._

 _Lo sintió removerse a su espalda, sintió cómo sacaba su brazo de la posición en que la tenía y una sonrisa se le vino a los labios imaginando que lo llevaría sobre ella para estrecharla, para envolverla y dormir el resto de la noche abrazados; en su lugar, Draco se apoyó en ese brazo, se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda, acomodándose pesadamente y quedando dormido muy profundo, tanto, que Pansy podía sentir aquel denso sueño venir desde él y envolverla. Y la pesadez la envolvió como si hubiera sido aquel abrazo amado, pero no se sentía igual._

 _Para nada igual._

/o/o/o/

Así que en resumidas cuentas, según podía ver en lo que decía el libro cuando uno bebe la poción _Removenem_ además de los efectos secundarios, aparece en el cuerpo otra señal de que está teniendo efecto, generalizada entre todos quienes han usado el remedio: una mancha que puede adoptar distintas formas dependiendo de cada persona, pero cuyo color es muy característico y que siempre aparece en alguna parte del cuerpo ayudando a identificar en qué momento el DDDC desaparece; así que ella y Roar llevaban los últimos veinte minutos revisando el cuerpo de Luna a conciencia, aunque ella con más detalle y cuidado que el gato, que a cada tanto ponía sus patas sobre la piel de Luna, sólo para entretenerse mirando con embeleso las marcas blancas que quedaban en la hinchazón, y es que Luna había podido rodarse por el suelo hasta cruzar la chimenea de su casa a la de Hermione, pero se había quedado tendida en el piso, incapaz de sentarse en el sillón o incorporarse un poco al menos.

Los brazos, los pies y cada dedo tenían los mismos lunares de siempre, según decía la rubia, pero algo debía haber y Hermione estaba empeñada en dar con ello lo antes posible, Roar había acabado por tirarse donde la luz de la ventana le pegara directo y Luna tenía poco más de veinte minutos dormida, porque estaba concentrada buscando entre el cabello, así que era como si la estuviera arrullando haciéndole "piojito", entonces lo encontró; no podía ser sino eso, debía ser la marca porque no sabía que Luna se hubiera hecho algún tatuaje, no en esa parte del cuerpo al menos o que recordara: el color era oscuro, como un violeta profundo que resaltaba sobre aquella piel blanca, la forma era casi un chiste y le arrancó un alzar de cejas y una sonrisa divertida, pues ahí frente a sus ojos, en el recoveco que se forma entre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y el nacimiento del cabello, había un conejo sentado en sus cuartos traseros, con una oreja muy erguida y la otra doblada como si señalara al frente. Hasta eso el animalito se veía simpático, como una pequeña bestia curiosa que le observara desde la piel de Luna y dijera: _Oye, aquí, ¿me buscabas?_

Una vez que confirmó lo que el libro le decía sobre el color, la textura y la existencia en sí de la marca, y que miró por largo rato aquel extraño lunar en el cuerpo de Luna, se miró las manos larga y detenidamente, buscando quizá en las palmas la marca de su cuerpo, pero obviamente no la iba a encontrar ahí o la hubiera visto hacía tiempo; Luna seguía dormida y ella aprovechó para mirarse los pies con cuidado, sin éxito, luego llevó sus ojos a sus piernas, muslos, rodillas, igualmente sin encontrarse nada que valiera la pena observar con detenimiento. Roar se estiró largamente, Hermione le siguió mirando ahora con una duda entre ceja y ceja _¿Pansy me lo mandó sólo para que lo alimente o me lo va a dejar para siempre?_

Pansy, Pansy Parkinson… qué dilema era aquel, el estómago se le estiró como si tuviera dentro a Roar y no estuviera ahí delante suyo moviendo cada dedo de sus oscuras y regordetas patas, se llevó el índice a la boca y empezó a morderse la uña con mucho desatino, a veces mordía la piel, a veces la uña, otras sólo lo chupaba como quien tiene algo muy difícil que hacer y lo tenía; ¿cómo iba a decirle a Pansy que aquello que había ocurrido no era algo que sintiera, sino el resultado de un montón de efectos secundarios de una poción rara haciendo ruido y estragos en su sistema?, ¿cómo iba a verla a los ojos y evitar el sonrojo, mientras le decía que aquel beso no había significado nada?, porque no había significado nada, porque esa suave sensación, cálida, absorbente, venenosa que a veces no la dejaba pensar, no había significado nada, y tendría que aceptarlo Pansy, ¡tenía que aceptar que no había sido nada!

¿Nada?

/o/o/o/

—Suspendido… ¡Suspendido!... ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan suspendido, por amor de Merlín? —Ya ni siquiera se escuchaba su voz de otras veces, ya no tenía el poderoso estruendo de vozarrón que lo había hecho palidecer del miedo en el Colegio, Molly Weasley tenía encima el peso de muchos años y muchos esfuerzos, pero sobre todo, el peso de muchas pérdidas familiares y de sí, muchas otras decepciones de su hijo menor; Ron estaba recibiendo atenciones de manos de su padre, que por ese momento le curaba la frente, mientras Harry, con un pañuelo contra la boca reventada a golpes, le miraba desde atrás de sus gafas maltrechas y estrelladas, sí, las nuevas.

—Sé a la perfección lo que significa estar suspendido, mamá. —Arthur lo miraba como si no lo conociera, analizando aquella cara pálida, aquellas pecas como salpicones de tinta marrón sobre un pliego de papel blanco y pulcro; la verdad es que el asunto era horrendo, tanto que cuando Ginny escuchó el escándalo se puso histérica y ahora estaba ahí, siendo sometida por Bill y Fleur que batallaban por contenerla en su habitación, aunque de todos modos no cabía por el marco de la puerta.

—Ronald… ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —Preguntó viendo ahora a Harry que se sentaba junto al fregador, donde pudiera mojar cada tanto el pañuelo y calmarse el ardor de los golpes, Molly había cambiado su aspecto, ahora era la madre desconsolada que suplica por obtener una razón, que necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Pedí una audiencia mañana, trataré de remediar el asunto. —Ron parecía lleno de bríos, su voz sonó tranquila y poderosa, quizá la golpiza le había despertado el interés en el asunto o los golpes habían servido de picotazo al orgullo y empezaba a espabilar, tal vez en serio iba a enmendar el camino que erróneamente había elegido al tirarse en sus laureles.

—¿Qué les vas a decir? —Quiso saber Harry sin mirarlo, concentrado en ver la mancha roja acuosa que se iba extendiendo por el pañuelo, cubriéndolo todo, casi haciendo que la tela entera se pusiera del tono rosado característico de la sangre cuando se moja.

—Que me den otra oportunidad, que me ayuden a salir de esto… no voy a perder lo que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado. —Hablaba con seriedad, se veía en su semblante una fría resignación, pero también una brava lucha interna, parecía estar de verdad lleno de entereza, y es que la desesperación es para algunos el mejor de todos los alicientes; pero no impresionó a ninguno de los presentes, porque Molly conocía la inconsistencia de su hijo de memoria, casi desde los muchos meses que tardó en caminar porque obviamente le parecía más cómodo dejarse arrastrar por toda la casa por sus hermanos gemelos; Arthur comprendía de sobra su obstinación, su impulsividad y tórrida exasperación, esa que sí, le había dado fama de valiente y de buen luchador, pero que también le metía en problemas cada dos o cinco minutos.

Y Harry sabía muy bien que aunque ahora dijera las cosas con semejante decisión, al día siguiente frente a frente con la verdad, le ganaría el nervio, el terror, porque en el fondo Ron sí era valiente, pero necesitaba más que sólo valentía para enfrentar sus errores, una vez, hacía muchos años lo había logrado, se había impuesto sobre sus temores y había salvado el día; pero por aquel entonces lo había hecho usando la herencia de Dumbledore y le movía algo además de la valentía: el amor por Hermione que era por entonces toda su ilusión. Necesitaba más que sólo impulso y aún más que sólo decisión. Y la ilusión de entonces, quién sabe si sería la misma ahora.

/o/o/o/

—Podríamos muy bien firmar el documento con la autorización de Romeo Wolkenveldt, no por nada será nuestro futuro nuevo Ministro. —Pansy tomaba nota lo más rápido que podía en aquella reunión de jefes, Padma la presidía con gran seriedad y con franca supremacía, cosa que a Pansy siempre causaba gracia, después de todo diez o quince años antes, aquello habría sido un sueño para la Patil; así que Pansy no podía evitar divertirse mucho con la actitud de los nuevos ricos, que en muchas muchas ocasiones, se deslumbraban con muy poco en realidad.

—Padma, ¿qué pasa si no se vuelve nuestro futuro nuevo Ministro? —Se atrevió a preguntar con la cara pegada a sus notas, sin alzar la mirada porque no fuera a vérsele la mueca de excesiva seguridad, Agatha Ross, compañera que dirigía los aspectos comerciales de la oficina del Ministerio Inglés en España, asintió al comentario de Parkinson con seriedad e incluso se atrevió y con entereza añadió.

—Pienso como Pansy, esperar que las decisiones de un prospecto a Ministro sean las del Ministro futuro, es arriesgar demasiado, tendríamos que estar trabajando codo a codo con cada prospecto al puesto, mostrándoles los nuevos pactos con los muggles y buscando no sólo la aprobación, sino también la consideración de estos proyectos como verdaderos avances del mundo mágico, Padma. —Pansy adoraba cuando Agatha le respaldaba con argumentos tan poderosos, tenía una forma muy clara y firme de decir las cosas, Padma asintió y volvió a sentarse en su silla a merced de las miradas de los otros presentes, después de todo, aunque sus ideas fueran claras y definitivas, también era capaz de distinguir cuando sus argumentos no eran tan buenos como los de los demás; la sala estaba muy iluminada y en sus rostros había mucha seriedad, estaban invadidos por una solemnidad firme, Pansy seguía tomando nota de cada comentario, porque después de todo era ella la secretaria de la reunión y necesitaba tener el acta completa del evento, no fueran a tomar una decisión importante que luego se quedara al aire por no estar en el documento.

—Comparto sus inquietudes y sé que no podemos poner nuestras esperanzas enteras en un solo prospecto, pero Wolkenveldt es la mejor carta que tiene por ahora el Ministerio, es una garantía de que se conservarán todos y cada uno de los programas instaurados, no podemos esperar más que crecimiento y éxito para todos aquí, si él logra el puesto. —Pansy se quedó mirando por la ventana un momento, parecía como si hubiera perdido el hilo de la reunión, pero lo cierto es que había tenido un intempestivo momento de nostalgia.

—Hablando de puestos, Padma, se va a liberar pronto mi similar en la embajada rusa, es necesario que busques a brevedad quién va a cubrir el espacio. —Dimitri Vólkov alzó la voz con su acento poderoso y una mirada de Pansy dirigida de nueva cuenta a la hoja donde escribía, tuvo que detenerse con violencia cuando los ojos de Padma se le clavaron encima, la sonrisa de su jefa se volvió amplia mientras le miraba y sintió un dejo de miedo al ver esa felicidad que no podía compartir.

—Tengo a alguien ya en mente. —Padma volvió a sus anotaciones y la reunión volvió a su cauce también, Pansy seguía tomando nota, trabajando en no perder nada de lo que estaban diciendo, pero con la cabeza bien enfocada en aquella mirada de Padma, cuando acabó la reunión, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo tras la Patil, dispuesta a saber qué había significado aquel rostro. —No tienes que preguntarlo, voy a sugerir tu nombre para ese puesto, Rusia te va a abrir más puertas de las que crees.

—Padma, no voy a irme a Rusia. —Sentenció con seguridad, Padma le miró seria, revisando sus facciones, analizando porqué la negativa de ahora; suspiró y siguió caminando hasta que estuvieron dentro de su oficina, una vez tras su escritorio, Padma preguntó lo que le tenía preocupada.

—¿Por qué no te vas a ir a Rusia? —Pansy miró a otro lado porque no soportaba mirarla directamente, no soportaba la posibilidad de que leyera en sus ojos que no tenía una razón precisa, que sólo estaba hablando a partir de un supuesto. —¿Qué está ocurriendo, Pansy?

—No voy a irme a Rusia. —Volvió a decir, fuerte y claro, Padma que tenía en la mano un abrecartas, lo azotó contra el escritorio con exasperación, haciendo que Pansy se tronara los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo.

—¡No puedes sólo decir que no!... acabas de terminar con Draco en muy malos términos, te han reconocido en tus avances en tu oficina, ¡estás posicionada como uno de los mejores elementos actuales del Ministerio entero!... Rusia para ti sería la puerta para un puesto mejor en menos de dos años, Pansy… y además, significaría que te despejaras de todo lo que pasa aquí, empezar de nuevo, liberarte de muchas cosas. —Lo sabía, todo lo que le estaba diciendo lo sabía, estaba completamente consciente de que significaría un gran avance en su carrera y quizá el trampolín que necesitaba para volverse la mujer poderosa que tanto ansiaba.

—No quiero irme a Rusia, no ahora. —Murmuró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía por qué lo decía, pero sí lo que tenía más en su cabeza ahora: Hermione; Padma bajó la cara, respiró profundo, y volvió a sujetar el abrecartas como si se resignara a que existía y lo tenía delante, volvió a ver a Pansy a los ojos y se sostuvieron la mirada un rato.

—No sé qué tienes en mente, Pansy… no sé qué está pasando… pero piénsalo, no es algo que ocurrirá mañana o pasado, es de tiempo, lo sabes… valóralo. —Pansy hubiera querido decir que sí, aceptarlo, pero mejor se quedó callada y asintió, se puso de pie y salió de ahí, regresó a su oficina sólo a dejar sus cosas, tomó su chaqueta y salió de ahí a paso rápido.

Tenía que ir a comprar una cena.

/o/o/o/

—Ahí está. —Exclamó la rubia señalando con un dedo casi acusador, pero con una gran sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, Hermione entonces se miró donde señalaba, en el costado derecho del cuerpo, ahí donde la cintura de su pijama había dejado una suave marca sobre la piel ya apenas hinchada un poco. —Parece un enebro.

—¿Un qué? —Tiró de su cintura hacia el frente para poder verla reflejada en el espejo, que había hecho venir desde su habitación, al momento distinguió lo que Luna había nombrado enebro y que nada tenía que ver con uno, la forma que había adquirido la mancha en su costado era la de una mariposa, tan pequeña que podría caber en la palma de su dedo pulgar, no obstante era hermosa; las alas apenas abiertas, una por sobre su cabeza inclinada, las antenas como dos hilillos inclinados, una curiosidad que habría pasado por un bonito tatuaje. —Es una mariposa.

La contempló en silencio un rato, convencida de que era la cosa más rara del mundo el tener una mariposa en su cuerpo, pues nada le significaba, habría creído que como en el caso de Luna, su marca sería algo relacionado a su patronus, pero no, estaba frente a frente con una mariposa de tornasolada textura; por irónico que aquello pareciera, le gustaba verla ahí, la sentía propia, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y no fuera una particular forma de decir que su cuerpo y su cabeza estaban siendo presas de los efectos de algún agente extraño. Se sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por aquella figura, se sentía, de pronto y sin saber por qué, incluso sensual, como si aquello la hiciera más bonita, más perfecta, menos tímida.

—Sueño. —Luna bostezó a su espalda y entonces recordó que estaba ahí, se volvió a mirarla y la encontró durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada en la alfombra.

—Anda Luna, vuelve a casa, bebe algo de poción y descansa, mañana volveremos a hablar, hoy has hecho mucho por mí y por las tres… gracias. —Mientras le decía aquello la ayudaba a volver a su habitación, a punta de varita la elevó un poco, apenas lo necesario para guiarla a su cama, Luna asintió sin más fuerzas que para aceptar lo que le decían y cuando la conexión por chimenea se cortó, Hermione se encontró en casa sola.

Ahora que tenía la marca encima seguramente debería hablarle de ella y su significado a Pansy, aunque estaba con la duda clavada en la cabeza de si la Slytherin no conocería ya lo de los efectos secundarios de la poción; inclinada a creer que Pansy lo sabía pero lo ocultaba por conveniencia, se reclinó en su asiento y se dedicó a rozar con sus dedos aquella marca mágica, deslizando la yema de sus dedos poco a poco por ella, pensando y volviendo a pensar en lo que significaría que pasara el efecto de la poción; ¿se sentiría peor por lo ocurrido con Pansy?, ¿se le irían por completo las ganas de esperar y tener calma y sería reemplazadas por una furia y un odio asesinos que le harían ir a buscarla y ponerle una paliza a punta de varita?

Desinhibición. Había algo que la palabra misma que le quitaba más sueño que el beso mismo de Pansy: comportarse desinhibida, es quitarse las ataduras, es ser desenvuelta y espontánea, no es fingir, no es delirar y engañarse, es ser uno mismo sin máscaras, sin recato; eso era lo que le tenía nerviosa, que a final de cuentas con efecto o sin efecto, quizá en el fondo era ella la que besaba a Pansy, era un deseo real que sentía pero que en otras condiciones no realizaría. La poción le había permitido hacerlo. Se restregó la cara con las manos frustrada y muy nerviosa, si Pansy era tan seria como se suponía que era, ya no debía tardar y traería consigo la cena.

Y volverían a donde estaban… ¿o no?

/o/o/o/

—¡Pansy, querida! —La señora Assadi levantó sus manos de su delantal donde las había estado secando y fue directa a tomarle por las mejillas sonriendo, Pansy detestaba aquel gesto confianzudo viniendo de cualquiera, menos de esa mujer; estaba en el restaurante de la familia Assadi, a donde solía ir a cenar con su padre cuando su madre salía rumbo a Rusia, ahí comían de todo un poco y siempre, siempre salían contentos, emocionados. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi niña?

—¿ _Le gratin dauphinois_? —Su francés era vergonzoso, arrancaba risas de cualquier mesero, pero aquella mujer lejos de burlarse, le correía la pronunciación sin decir nada, haciéndola que lo repitiera una y otra vez y marcándole los errores con miradas fijas y alzas de cejas que eran más divertidas que prohibitivas. —Nunca aprenderé.

—Lo harás, lo harás… no hay nada, absolutamente nada, mi niña, que uno no pueda aprender y mejorar. —Le miraba sonriendo y Pansy asintió, a su pedido añadió más comida, todo siempre en doble ración y tanta que en realidad parecía que fueran a comer otras seis personas con ella; pidió crepas, pidió caracoles, mejillones, ancas de rana, ¡de todo!, porque quería que fuera una gran cena. —Estás contenta, mi niña… ¡como hace tiempo no te veía!

—Lo estoy… en verdad lo estoy. —Dijo tomando todo su pedido, que se aseguró tuviera su buena ración de pan con ajo y justo cuando ya se iba de ahí contenta y emocionada, se regresó corriendo. —Vino, me falta un buen vino tinto. —Exclamó sonriendo y cuando le dieron la botella se fue más contenta que nunca, más emocionada y sí… muy ilusionada también.


	11. Vino tinto y pan con ajo (Parte II)

_**Mucho, mucho tiempo después les traigo la segunda parte, algunas escenas las releí tanto que ahora mismo no he detectado un solo error y sé que en cuando cierre los ojos, me vaya a dormir y relea mañana, encontraré montones.**_

 _ **Una disculpa por ello.**_

 _ **Otra por el atraso, por las inconsistencias y sobre todo porque va de nuevo sin beteo, espero sepan comprender.**_

 _ **Sin más, el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que aún comentan, en serio, me alimentan como no tienen idea.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

… _or left to linger..._

Si Roar siguiera en casa y no estuviera hospedado en casa de Hermione, habría sido el único testigo de aquel repentino cambio de planes: tenía en las manos las bolsas de comida, había subido uno a uno los escalones con una angustia en medio del pecho clavada como una daga oscura y helada, cuando se dio cuenta que su atuendo era por demás simple, insensato para un intento de… ¡de algo!, y además, para colmo, la misma ropa de todo el día, el simple hecho de pensarlo la atormentó, y sí, en cuanto se plantó delante de la puerta, y en cuanto aquel rostro frío y sólido surgiendo en la veta de la madera se le insinuó, lo decidió, ¡plop! y había desaparecido dejando las bolsas sobre el suelo con un suave siseo; apareció en su habitación, corriendo de un lado a otro, abriendo cajones, sacando prendas del armario que mágicamente se ampliaba casi infinito, apenas tardó tres minutos en lograr su cometido a punta de varita y habilidad de años, cuando volvió a hacer ¡plop!, se materializó frente a la puerta con un traje diferente, más Parkinson que nada, más como ella que el anterior, se inclinó por las bolsas y cuando las tuvo sujetas en mano, la voz exclamó:

—¿Quién eres? —Chirriante fue el sonido, más que como voz, sonó como los goznes de una puerta que se abre en medio de la noche para dejar entrar al asesino que asedia, interrogó fuerte y claro mientras ella luchaba por sostener bien las bolsas y de paso, se abrillantaba la punta del zapato derecho con la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda de su pantalón.

—Pansy Parkinson. —Dijo dándose valor, sonriendo, o mejor dicho practicando algunas sonrisas frente a la puerta, justo antes de que se abriera por fin y pudiera entrar a la casa, las luces estaban todas encendidas y todo parecía muy ordenado, pero Hermione no se veía por ningún lado; aquello la descolocó más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, los pasos que dio dentro fueron inseguros, pero no se detuvo, no paró hasta llegar a la barra de la cocina, sin dejar de examinar todo a su alrededor, como si la castaña pudiera estar pendiendo de una cuerda del techo, sobre un librero o metida en algún cajón esperando a ser mirada.

Colocó las bolsas de papel sobre la barra de la cocina, sacó un par de cosas mirando a todos lados sintiendo el olor de la comida y creyendo con tristeza que quizá no llegarían a probar semejante banquete, buscando con los ojos nerviosos la presencia de la castaña, intentó distraerse pensando en lo que comerían y guardando esperanzas de que estuviera donde no podía verla, pero no alcanzaba a percibir nada, tragó saliva un poco inquieta, ¿sería que había salido?, no podía ser, porque debería tener todavía las piernas de gelatina, eso tendría que tenerla sentada en casa y no por ahí vagando; a lo mejor Harry o Ron habían pasado por ella, podían haberla llevado a casa de los Weasley en el campo o quizá sus padres hubieran ido por ella y al final, había aceptado para no tener que convivir con ella. Aquello la hizo sudar del puro susto y nervio, se apretó los dedos para tronarlos uno a uno con aire nervioso y desconsolado, y despejó su garganta para llamarla para por fin quitarse de una vez la duda del cuerpo, tosió suave para quitarse aquello que se le había atravesado en ella y se dispuso a hablar…

—¿Pansy?... ahora voy. —Le volvió el alma al cuerpo y se le vino una sonrisa socarrona y llena de ironía a la boca, se sintió repentinamente mejor, así que se humedeció los labios rápido y se llevó la mano al cabello para acomodárselo a la par que se miraba reflejada en el refrigerador, allá en el fondo de la cocina; notó que su ligero lápiz labial se había salido un poco de la forma de su labio, por ahí de la comisura derecha y ocupó su índice en acomodarlo con una suave estocada, cuando escuchó un suave deslizar por el piso a su espalda, al volverse, se encontró con una Hermione flotante.

—Qué… —Comenzó sin atinar a decir otra cosa, la castaña usaba unos jeans ajustados a su ahora nuevamente delgado cuerpo, claros y medio desgastados por aquí y por allá, con coquetos agujeros desgarbados a la altura de ambas rodillas, uno tan pronunciado que se alargaba hasta por debajo dando vuelta a aquella pierna, perdiéndose mientras descendía hacia la pantorrilla; sobre el torso, Hermione llevaba puesto un suéter delgado a franjas, negro y miel, un dorado suave que le realzaba el tono castaño de la melena, que se había trenzado fuerte y firme, y dejado caer sobre su hombro derecho, como para darle un aire de mayor orden y recuperación.

Hermione se deslizaba ayudada por su varita desde su habitación, lenta y lerda rumbo a la sala, Pansy se había quedado clavada contra la barra, cubriendo casi por completo las bolsas con su cuerpo, observando con un aire de respetuoso embeleso a Granger, que no decía nada mientras se movía hacia su sitio, concentrada en lo que hacía porque tal vez la debilidad no le dejaba ser tan hábil como siempre había sido antes; un tropezón, un fallo en el hechizo que conjuraba al tratar de pasar entre la silla y el sillón esquivando la chimenea, la llevó a aterrizar abrupta y torpemente sobre el sillón delante de Pansy, del otro lado de la sala, ahí donde la mesa de centro le servía de trinchera. Quiso quedarse seria pero no le salió, por el contrario, no podía dejar de sonreírse al verla en aquel intento torpe de llegar hasta un sitio alejado, de poner muebles que las separaran, aquello la dejó muy satisfecha en realidad, se sentía la cazadora y Hermione era una hermosa, muy hermosa presa.

No hizo otra cosa que mirarla conteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica, esperando que alzara los ojos y le devolviera la mirada, pero Hermione se concentró primero en acomodar sus piernas de fideo sobre el sillón, que movía como si fueran las extremidades de una muñeca de trapo, como si fueran nada, una cosa sin vida y peso que quedaba a merced de sus firmes manos, tras extender un poco la tela de sus pantalones como si no estuviera ya bien estirada y acomodarse el suéter sobre el vientre plano, lo hizo: le miró; Pansy sintió algo que se le detenía en la garganta, como si se le paralizara el aliento de pronto, la castaña se había puesto una suave capa de maquillaje, apenas algo de rubor, sombra cobriza en los ojos y un suave brillo sobre los labios, que acentuaban los bordes peligrosos a nivel mortal de sus labios.

—¿Trajiste comida? —Aquellos ojos castaños resaltaban en el rostro blanco y pecoso de Hermione, Pansy asintió sonriendo con autosuficiencia, casi alzando las cejas con poderío, en su sonrisa había una franca sinceridad, verdaderamente contenta de estar ahí con ella y por su lado, la castaña asintió como agradeciendo, entonces Pansy pudo volverse, tomar las bolsas y llevarlas a la mesa de la sala con una agilidad inusitada, como si conociera la casa de memoria y aquella fuera una actividad de siempre y no de una cena espontánea. —No tenías que hacerlo, seguramente estás ocupada en la oficina… son fechas pesadas para todos.

—No ha sido nada, pero quise que probaras algo mejor que berenjenas hoy. —El comentario arrancó sonrisas de ambas, más de Hermione que no podía creer que le estuviera echando en cara el asunto de las berenjenas, cuando era ella la víctima que tuvo que comer demasiadas, Pansy se puso a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y Hermione tendió la mano para ayudarle, sólo para sacar y mirar un tanto confundida la botella de vino tinto que venía en bolsa separada.

—Vino tinto. —Murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa, las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo que a Pansy no le pasó desapercibido, pero Parkinson no pudo dejar de pensar que quizá Hermione no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol como ella, muy probablemente, con Ronald Weasley de pareja, Granger sólo relacionara el vino tinto con cenas románticas e intentos de acabar retozando.

—Se me ocurrió que vendría bien con la cena. —Se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido y grácil, un estirar de piernas para incorporar su torso que hizo a Hermione seguirle con una mirada de párpados caídos y serios; el comentario había querido quitarle importancia al asunto de la botella, pero en el fondo sí la había llevado con un segundo interés, aunque no pudiera ahora admitirlo por pura tontera suya.

—No sé si deba… por la poción. —Pansy cayó apenas en cuenta cuando lo dijo, no lo había pensado antes y se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez en la carta de Pomfrey vendría alguna especificación sobre qué comer, qué no comer e igual con las bebidas; pero no quiso añadir nada y se concentró en lo que iba a hacer, sacarse la chaqueta y sentarse a comer, para ver la carta de Pomfrey tendría bastante tiempo después.

/o/o/o/

Pansy estaba de pie junto al sillón, casi de cara a la puerta, se tiró de la manga de la chaqueta negra con bordes en turquesa y se la sacó poco a poco, debajo no llevaba más que una suave blusa con transparencias a lo largo de la espalda, era azul, un azul plumbago que llevaba enormes botones sobre el pecho, acentuando su vientre plano y su pecho firme, el cuello en mao le enmarcaba la garganta casi como si le apretara, pero no, era del ajuste perfecto, hecho a medida, y cuando se volvió a verla y se arrodilló doblando luego la pierna para quedar sentada mientras seguía sacando el contenido de las bolsas, Hermione no pudo evitar revisarle el rostro: ni una gota de maquillaje y parecía salida de un salón hace un instante, la nariz alteña le daba un aire de soberbia presunción y las pestañas, curvadas hacia arriba dejaban con su sombra que el rostro resplandeciera con el suave lápiz labial que le llenaba la boca, apenas más rojo que el propio color de su boca.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa de pronto, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente ansiosa, de un instante al otro necesitaba que Pansy le mirara y sonreírse, charlar y comer juntas y todo eso que venía enseguida, pero que debía detener, porque tenía que decirle que había encontrado la marca y aunque muy fija todavía, desaparecería y entonces las cosas iban a cambiar del todo; pensó como un relámpago en el beso de antes, en la forma como la boca de Pansy, húmeda y caliente había embonado a perfección con la suya, en el movimiento cadencioso de aquella lengua, suave, apasionada, que devoraba con un hambre animal la suya, como si fueran seres hechos para perseguirse, para complementarse.

Respiró profundo para calmarse, casi un suspiro remembrando aquellos labios que ahora veía apenas, mientras tiraba de una de las bolsas, la más lejana a Pansy y le ayudaba a sacar la comida, entre platos y platos lo que más le llamaba la atención era la botella de vino que miraba de reojo cada tanto; era como la señal de algo, como la evidencia de otra cosa, se sentía invadida, como si Pansy hubiera traído aquella botella para intentar controlarla más ¿o para liberarla más?

No lo sabía.

—Espero que te gusten las ancas de rana. —¿Perdón?, la sacó de su hilo de pensamiento como quien sacude un tapete y el desprende el polvo de un impacto duro y decidido, debió tener la cara más increíble del día, porque Pansy se sonrió divertida y por arte de magia se rompió el hielo extraño que les había estado moviendo segundos antes, la morena carcajeó haciendo que el cabello se le sacudiera y abrazando su rodilla, alzando un poco la pierna del pantalón para dejarle ver que se había sacado las zapatillas y estaba descalza sobre la alfombra, se reía tan divertida que Hermione sintió mucha vergüenza.

—¿Ancas de rana? —Preguntó finalmente, como si se le hubiera ido la voz de pronto le salió la pregunta a horcajadas, medio ahogada, medio muda, y Pansy asintió sonriendo de lado, llevaba en las orejas unos pendientes pequeños, casi insignificantes que brillaban tanto que Hermione estuvo completamente segura de que eran diamantes genuinos, pero eran sutiles, elegantes y eso le reconfortó, un gesto tácito de sobriedad que le daba aire mesurado. —No puedes traer comida normal, ¿tienes que ser tan extrema?

—¿Extrema? —Pansy parecía confundida, seguía sacando cajas y ahora mismo le tendía una a Hermione, que abrió para encontrarse con algo que no conocía pero que olía en realidad delicioso, al abrirla y oler aquello, al verlo y tenerlo delante suyo el estómago volvió a traicionarla con un, no alarido, rugido de necesidad. —Dime extrema cuando el estómago me suene así. —Otra ola de embarazo la golpeó siguiendo aquella carcajada mordaz de la morena, sintió que mil colores le subían al rostro acompañados de una marejada de calor, y habría querido quitarse el suéter de no haber llevado debajo más prenda que el sujetador.

—¡Yo no soy la que bebe cerveza y come pollo frito un día, al siguiente trae comida china y al otro cae con fina comida francesa! —Se rio de su propio argumento, que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que su estómago se retorcía y sufría mientras no le daba ni un bocado por estar peleando con ella, pero que le pareció por el momento el más adecuado para que algo de ruido hiciera menos evidente el bochorno de su cara colorada.

—Soy una mujer cosmopolita. —Pansy encogió el hombro izquierdo llevándolo casi hasta su barbilla en un gesto de sensual arrogancia y pedantería que hizo a Hermione arrugar el ceño y mirarla con incredulidad cansada. —Me gusta comer bien, variado, sabroso y además… si hay algo en lo que una puede y debe, querida Hermione, gastar su dinero… es en la buena comida. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras usando su varita, girándola con la punta plantada en el corcho de la botella, la abría con un sonoro ¡plop! que le sacó a Hermione una mirada sorprendida y sonriente; la castaña frunció el ceño mirando a su plato, y su estómago volvió a resonar, Pansy se rio por lo bajo como no queriendo la cosa, una risa sin querer, sin fuerza ni ánimos de lastimar o destruir. —¿Por qué no sólo te llevas un bocado de una buena vez a la boca?, si sigues así, no vamos a podernos escuchar por el ruido de tu estómago de huérfana.

—¡Yo no tengo estómago de huérfana! —Refutó indignada, casi tanto que el grito fue un chillido exasperado, a la par que volvía a gruñir su estómago y para no tener que soportar más la mirada triunfal de Pansy que alzaba las cejas hacia el plato, se agachó, clavó el tenedor que la morena había hecho aparecer directo desde la cocina y se llevó un bocado a la boca; aquello fue como volver a nacer, la salsa, el punto de la carne que se deshacía entre sus dientes sólo con tocarla, la guarnición fresca y con notas ácidas y dulces, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios para que la expresión de placer no se le saliera entre ellos porque habría sonado a los suaves gemidos que dio cuando la besó tiempo atrás; Pansy estaba sirviendo vino en dos copas con un sonido suave y elegante, así como una sonrisa complacida en los labios, una sonrisa sutil y casi imperceptible para el ojo poco entrenado, servía las copas con un alzar de ambas manos que hizo que el perfume de sus muñecas cruzara desde su sitio sobre la alfombra, hasta Hermione sentada en su sillón. —Es delicioso. —Murmuró casi sin aire, no supo si lo decía por la comida o por el aroma de su cuerpo, o por ambas cosas, pero habría podido quedarse ahí congelada por mucho tiempo; nunca había probado una comida francesa tan buena y aquello casi la hizo sonreír como una boba y agradecer en lo más profundo de su corazón la presencia de Pansy.

—La señora Assadi sabe cocinar tan bien como el que más… algún día podrás llevar a Weasley a comer a ese sitio y créeme, se morirá al probar algo tan bueno. —Pansy dijo aquello con toda la intención de ver su reacción, pero Hermione no le escuchó, estaba concentrada en su plato que miraba como si fuera el examen más complicado de su vida y el más ansiado también, comía despacio pero constante, parecía dispuesta a probar hasta el último bocado y no había la morena empezado a comer cuando Hermione ya llevaba más de la mitad. —¿Cómo te has sentido, Hermione? —Murmuró como no queriendo la cosa sacando el pan con ajo de una bolsa aparte y poniéndolo a disposición de ambas en la mesa, la blusa azul le enmarcaba el rostro y hacía que sus ojos verdes se miraran extraños, como difusos y acuosos.

Aquella pregunta fue la confirmación para Hermione de que Pansy, además de genuinamente preocupada por ella e interesada por su estado de salud, también tenía nula idea del asunto de la marca o los efectos secundarios de la poción, se sorprendió además de descubrir que por estar concentrada en la comida, casi había olvidado por completo que su plan era hablar de aquello pronto; siguió masticando lo que tenía en la boca y todavía se llevó otro pequeño bocado, aprovechando que Pansy bebía de su copa sin mirarla, sacaba otra caja que contenía otro platillo y se la tendía ahora que había terminado el primero, mientras además se secaba los labios con un gesto educado y lleno de recato. Masticó y remasticó lo que tenía en la boca, tendió la mano hasta la copa de vino y se la trajo para dar un sorbo, pequeño porque no le tenía toda la confianza al alcohol en su estado, la boca se le llenó del sabor intenso del vino y se sintió algo más despierta, sólo para con ello asumirse más encajonada por aquella pregunta; miró el nuevo plato y descubrió que ahora sí se trataba de ancas de rana y aunque no le apetecían mucho por lo que eran, el aroma del plato le ganó y dio un primer bocado.

—Aún tengo las piernas débiles. —Contestó mirando a Pansy, sintiendo que aquella comida la hacía fuerte, que la estremecía desde dentro en su pleno sabor, en su sorprendente delicadeza, estaba tan absorta en lo que probaba y en lo asombroso que era estar viviendo aquello al lado de Parkinson, ironía extrema de la vida, que alzó los ojos de su plato y le miró con profundo interés, volvió a ver la comida y tras otro bocado y masticar y pasar de nuevo a mirarla que comía casi distraída, agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. —Y encontré la marca. —Los ojos de Pansy lo dijeron todo cuando tras probar el pan, comer un poco más y limpiarse los labios pasando por ellos su lengua suavemente, se volvió a mirarla con interés; Hermione quedó complacida al confirmar sus sospechas sobre que Pansy podría saber casi nada del DDDC.

—¿Qué marca? —Murmuró con la boca todavía llena de comida, aquel rostro era como el de un niño curioso que no está entendiendo nada nada, le recordó a la Pansy del Colegio, la que ofendía, la que agredía pero no tenía idea alguna de lo que ocurría en clase ninguna, ¿cómo aquella Pansy hueca y sosa se había transformado en la que tenía delante?, quizá no es que fuera entonces hueca y sosa, sólo lo aparentaba porque tenía otros intereses, y con esa idea en la mente, y viéndola tan interesada y confusa, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

/o/o/o/

—Pansy Parkinson. —Se había detenido justo en ese nombre mientras daba vuelta a las hojas de pergamino y marcaba algunos nombres con una gruesa línea salida de su pluma larga y moteada, las marcas significaban dos cosas, 1) Propuesta en revisión o 2) Descartado. —¿Por qué Pansy Parkinson? —Estiró la mano hasta la copa de vino que tenía delante, compartían un buen puro y bebían algo luego de la oficina, ahí trataban los temas que no podían atender en la oficina en horarios normales; aunque mucha gente había acudido al club ese día, ellos tenían mesa privada y permanecían casi en secreto en un rincón, oyendo música suave y analizando pendientes con seriedad pero rapidez, así que no era raro que entre cosa y cosa que discutían se bebiera un poco para darle más fluidez al asunto.

—Su desempeño ha sido extraordinario, trabajo duro, arrogancia y dominio de su oficina, intimidación y buen carácter para la negociación, sabe trabajar en equipo y ser líder de mano firme… —A sus palabras le vio asentir de buena gana mientras seguía bebiendo, lo hacía lento y cuidadosamente, la mano dejó al fin la copa sobre la mesa y pudo añadir. —… puede ser un prospecto algo señalado y tener la envoltura algo abollada y desteñida, pero es un buen elemento.

—Es justo eso último que dices lo que me preocupa, un puesto como el que están proponiendo para ella requiere de alguien con un pasado intachable, Parkinson no lo tiene, saben lo que hizo y mucha gente sigue viéndolo como algo fatídico, una clara muestra de mal carácter y una tendencia nata a irse al lado equivocado... nadie quiere un mago oscuro en un puesto de poder. —Sonrió incrédulo antes de contestar.

—No vamos a enjuiciar a una de nuestras mejores promesas en comercio exterior, por el comentario desafortunado que hizo siendo una niña, asustada y en una situación en que su vida corría peligro... ¡qué imparciales y objetivos somos! —Se rio, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se rio y tomó su puro para darle una calada larga.

—Hemos enjuiciado a gente más importante que ella por menos, el Ministerio necesita pulcritud absoluta. —Aquel arremeter no sonaba nada bien y supo que no llevaba a nada bueno, porque la insistencia en mantener una postura negativa contra Parkinson, sólo podía significar que se hablaba demasiado por ahí de sus inclinaciones y aquello, tener un perfil alto con semejante marcas negativas encima, no predecía nada bueno.

—No creo en tanta ortodoxia. —Se sonrió de lado cuando le volvió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Analiza sus antecedentes, dame un informe de sus últimas actividades, convénceme de que se ha enmendado y que trabaja con buenos fines y lo volveremos a valorar… hasta entonces, me complace más la propuesta que hace su jefa inmediata de enviarle a la cabeza de alguna oficina en el exterior por unos meses… ¿su madre era rusa? —Dejó el puro sobre el cenicero antes de contestar.

—Lo era, descendiente de realeza mágica, me parece. —Otro asentimiento seguro.

—Eso me gusta más, un año en Rusia, forjar renombre, trabajo duro, levantar una oficina casi abandonada, hacerlo de forma que todo mundo lo sepa, prensa, pulir su imagen… una vez que Parkinson haga eso, se vuelva una moneda lustrosa, adelante… perderá todo estigma y no necesitará otra cosa. —Parecía hecho zanjado, hasta que preguntó otra cosa.

—¿Y si no aceptara irse a Rusia? —La sonrisa que le brotó en la boca le dio una hilaridad descabellada, era la expresión de quien va a comerse el mejor platillo del buffet, gratis, inmenso.

—Tengo muchas vacantes en Azkaban. —Una carcajada salió de boca de ambos inmediatamente después del comentario, quizá alguna más ácida y otra más simple que la otra… pero eran risas al fin y al cabo.

/o/o/o/

—El DDDC debería desaparecer a la par que la inflamación, o irse desvaneciendo poco a poco conforme pasan el resto de los efectos secundarios, como las piernas de gelatina. —Tenía los últimos cinco minutos oyéndola, pero también absorta en su plato, el mismo trozo de carne se patinaba por los mismos rastros de salsa oscura desde hacía más de tres minutos, le había dado vuelta más de quince veces y lo seguía presionando cada tanto, para que el jugo lo volviera a humedecer y se deslizara con la misma suavidad del principio.

No acababa de entender por qué aquello de los efectos secundarios, de boca de Hermione, le sonaba tan desolador, horrores más que cuando Pomfrey se lo había dicho temprano y eso que ya entonces sentía que le ardía en llamas la boca del estómago, ahí en plena salida del Ministerio, y eso que la castaña no había dicho, ni una sola vez, nada referido a la Desinhibición, absolutamente nada y eso era lo que estaba temiendo, que lo dijera en algún momento y arruinara su digestión completamente; sentía la boca seca, un dejo amargo que hacía que sintiera la lengua áspera pegada contra los costados de la boca, acariciando sus dientes como un cepillo de cerdas gruesas.

—También descubrí que además de las sensaciones, hay otra forma de saber cuándo se ha ido el DDDC. —¿Qué estaba diciendo?, era como si algo saliera de la boca de Hermione, algo estaba brotando de sus labios y ella enfocó entonces y por primera vez en un largo rato, sus ojos en ella, en la castaña que hablaba con seguridad y una cara de poker digna de un campeón mundial; Pansy le observaba fijamente, como para perforarla con la mirada, pero no lograba entrar en su mente, leer en sus ojos más allá de lo que tenía delante, sin posible interpretación y Pansy se ahogaba, _¿qué estás sintiendo, Hermione?, la suavidad con que tus cejas se arquean al hablar es... ¿alivio?, ¿en serio te sientes tan aliviada que se te nota hasta en los poros abiertos ligeramente?, ¿es libertad?, ¿por qué te sientes tan tranquila, tan jodidamente tranquila mientras insinúas que aquellos acercamientos, que esta cercanía de ahora son producto de una puta droga?... ¿por qué, Hermione?_ —La poción y sus efectos tienen además una señal de su paso por el cuerpo del receptor... la poción deja una marca, Pansy.

—¿Marca? —En realidad tenía el corazón en la boca, pero aún así quiso aparentar cierta inexistente seguridad, Hermione asintió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Pansy descubrió que tenía delante a la joven alumna de Hogwarts, aquella insufrible sabelotodo que alzaba la mano ante la menor pregunta, incluso retórica, que clamaba por ser observada y sobre todo, que sabía todo lo que debía y no; sintió en aquel momento que estaba fuera de lugar, que no tenía razón alguna para estar sentada sobre esa alfombra, con un plato de ancas de rana enfrente y una copa de vino tinto, que beber de esas copas propiedad de Hermione Granger era una ofensa a su yo del pasado, la incomodidad se le volvió sonrojo en las mejillas y Hermione debió notarlo porque abrió la boca para decir algo mientras se le ponía seria la cara, pero ella arremetió para distraerla. —¿Qué tipo de marca?... ¿algún sexy tatuaje de calaverita movible? —Sonrió, sonrió y le dio a la pregunta con ello un aire de ofensiva crítica, la ex Gryffindor se notó sacada de balance ante el chiste innecesario.

—Es algo así, pero no es cosa de chiste. —Dijo con las mejillas coloradas, intentando relajarse a fuerza de comer un poco más del nuevo plato en sus manos, Pansy inclinó la cabeza a un lado y acabó por fin con lo que tenía en el plato, obligándose a tomarle algo de sabor; tomó de la mesa un trozo de pan con ajo y tras mojarlo en algo de la salsa restante en su plato lo mordió con un gesto de molestia, Hermione no decía nada más, así que se lanzó en picada de una vez, ¿para qué esperar?

—Algo así, ¿cómo? —Sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione de forma sugerente y la castaña asintió dejando su plato sobre la mesa y poniéndose como de lado, en un movimiento que Pansy no entendió y la hizo fruncir el ceño confusa, finalmente pasó lo que tenía en la boca tras masticarlo apresurada.

—Un tatuaje, sí... o mejor dicho un lunar que parece uno. —Se levantó un poco el borde del suéter del lado derecho, los ojos se le fueron hasta ella con avidez, no pudo dominarlo, ni cuenta se dio de que lo hacía hasta que Hermione se puso colorada, era un golpe de bochorno avergonzado que aunque de momento la paralizó, luego se vio mermado porque siguió levantando la prenda, quizá muy decidida a explicar por qué su sonrojo y sobre todo, a dar sustento a su seriedad y a toda su pasada charla sobre la marca.

—No lo veo. —Murmuró más para sí misma que para que Hermione escuchara, apretó las manos y se mordió el labio arrugando la frente, pudo ver a Granger jalar aire fuerte desde su asiento y tuvo que contener una exclamación exasperada, ¡tenía que acercarse!

—Es muy pequeño, tal vez no alcances a verlo desde ahí. —El tono de su voz había bajado dos niveles y tenía el cuerpo encogido con el borde del suéter entre los dedos, la cabeza inclinada sobre el hombro; Parkinson no lo pensó, se incorporó y a gatas fue hasta el sillón, arrodillada en la alfombra acercó su cara hasta el costado de Hermione y miró.

Su mano delgada sostenía la orilla de la prenda, alzándola tan poco que apenas se veía una parte de piel, pero metida bajo la sombra de la ropa no lograba reconocer si veía lunares, más sombra o una marca como la que mencionaba; mientras reposaba su trasero sobre sus pantorrilas sentándose con comodidad y dejando escapar un poco del aire que se había quedado preso en sus pulmones, alzó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta el suéter de Hermione para alzarlo con más decisión y claro, más para poder ver mejor.

Percibió a la perfección el momento cuando la castaña se encogió asustada, el movimiento que hizo pareció sobrecogerla y eso la hizo titubear y levantar la cara para mirarla, no esperaba una reacción así, no esperaba que se asustara porque pudiera tocarla; esa reacción le detuvo el aire en el pecho de nuevo, como si su corazón se hubiera congelado un instante, quedando a la expectativa, dubitativo y nervioso. Coincidieron sus ojos, aquellos cafés como una buena taza de chocolate caliente, los otros verdosos, brillantes como los de una serpiente que se agazapa, que espera; sin querer, se le fueron los ojos a los labios de Hermione, fue un instante nada más, sólo un segundo que no pudo evitar, y de inmediato la sintió relajarse, como si fuera aquello lo más normal del mundo y lo hubiera necesitando para reconocer su cercanía.

No quiso retomar entonces lo del beso, no ahora sin saber a dónde llevaba el asunto de la marca, así que volvió el rostro a su cuerpo y alzando con firmeza el suéter pudo verlo, ahí en la sombra que forma la cintura, en el costado, había una marca diminuta, apenas más grande que un sickle, le costó trabajo distinguirla bien pero se esforzó sin acercarse más al cuerpo delante de ella, porque se temía que aquel calor que despedía acabara por atraerla, además no tenía puestas las gafas y no quería usarlas frente a Hermione, quería verlo así, a simple vista; aguzando bien los ojos, encontró lo que antes le habían dicho, una marca, sí, pero más parecía un tatuaje deslavado por el paso del tiempo, quizá de muchos años sin retoque, el color era algo tornasolado ahí donde seguía siendo denso, oscuro, pero como tirando al violeta, además la figura era una novedad, porque no creía que Hermione fuera de las personas que se tatuarían aquello, los bordes de la figura empezaban a difuminarse un poco, pero seguía oscura en el centro y notoria.

—Una mariposa. —Masculló, Granger asintió moviendo apenas su cuerpo, Pansy entonces soltó el borde del suéter y se sentó en la alfombra mirando a la mesa donde había comida en abundancia, Hermione se despejó la garganta dando un suave sorbo a su vino.

—Y la mariposa nos dirá cuando pasen los efectos de la poción… así sabré cuando ya no esté desinhibida. —Aquello hizo que le mirara directo a la cara, sorprendida y seria, Hermione sonreía a medias con los ojos clavados en la comida, le notaba una especie de sonrisa calma, como si le hubieran dicho que el crucero para el que tenía boletos zarparía dentro de un lago, en un día sin viento y que había salvavidas para cada persona y sus perros; pero tras la seguridad y salvedad de la idea de que el tatuaje funcionaría de advertencia y resguardo, había otra cosa.

—Creo que quieres decir algo aquí en medio, Hermione. —Murmuró estirando su mano hasta su copa de vino, trayéndola a su boca para darle también un sorbo, mirándola por sobre los bordes con los ojos más amenazantes, seductores y serios que tenía; era una suma de todas sus cartas fuertes sobre el borde de una copa de cristal, Hermione tragó saliva y casi empezó a tartamudear.

—L-lo que p-pasó esta mañana, Pansy. —Granger sonaba nerviosa, no le miraba porque tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa donde la comida se había quedado intacta, olvidada. —Es producto de la poción, por eso fui tan… yo no quería… es que eso que pasó… —Tartamudeaba ahora sí en forma, la boca le temblaba y podía verle el suave sudor nervioso que le bajaba por las sienes, ella se removió incómoda.

—Estás diciendo que el beso que nos dimos por la mañana es asunto de estar drogada, ¿no? —Lo soltó de golpe y porrazo, inconscientemente, le estaba carcomiendo una emoción muy extraña por dentro, desde la boca del estómago como la onda dejada de una piedra al caer en el agua, esperó a que la castaña dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, seguía sin mirarla, clavados los ojos castaños en la mesa, como si los platos fueran a incorporarse y a ponerse a bailar y _higuitus figitus con precaución, prestidigitación_...

—Sí, Pansy, eso estoy diciendo. —Esta vez le miraba directo a los ojos y reconoció en ella su propia sorpresa, su misma incredulidad, fue su turno de mirar a otro lado, de buscar un sitio más seguro donde poner sus ojos porque sentía un nudo en la garganta tan grande, que amenazaba con destrozarle desde dentro y hacer que la sangre le brotara a chorros; por un momento deseó desaparecer, provocar un plop y estar en otro sitio lo más lejos posible de Hermione _Insufrible-besa-delicioso_ Granger, ahora mismo su cama, sus mantas gruesas le serían muy útiles, sentirse escondida por ellas, o quizá correr a casa y esconderse en el armario de las escobas, donde los sacos de invierno de su padre seguían guardados y todavía olían a él.

—Comprendo. —Le salió desde el fondo, no de la garganta, no del pecho, fue de otro sitio más profundo, no reconoció su voz, le pareció hueca, áspera y gruesa, como si otra persona hubiera hablado por ella y si hubiera visto películas muggles, sabría que era el tipo de voz de los que son poseídos por entidades desconocidas.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que no eres tan genial y si te besé es sólo porque me drogaste, Pansy. —El tono de Hermione la hizo volver en sí, le sonó a que quería hacerla sentir mejor, era ese un tono sarcástico copiado del suyo y que a ella le salía a trompicones, como la niña que se mete los zapatos de su madre para pasear por la sala a los cuatro años; irónicamente, ese golpe de extrañeza y verle una sonrisa insegura y que pugnaba por hacerla sentir mejor, le hizo recuperar las fuerzas, eso y volverse al sillón para encontrarse con Roar, lánguido sobre un cojín, hizo que una luz tenue se encendiera en su cabeza y le diera energía para reintentar, porque había algo que aún podía intentar, Hermione no se había marchado, la había esperado a cenar y estaba ahí, con ella, hablando, cenando... Hermione estaba ahí.

Eso debía significar algo.

—Claro, claro… — _Busca algo, busca algo que decir, quítale importancia, mira a otro lado, que no te note turbada, sonríete como si nada malo pasara, que no te note gota de tristeza, ¡haz algo, por amor de Merlín!_ —… porque sólo drogado alguien dejaría que el bobo de Potter interrumpiera semejante momento… sí, es cierto, debe ser eso. —De nuevo a gatas se regresó a su sitio frente a Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona y cínica en la boca, la ex roja la miraba con extrañeza, entre desencantada y confusa, no podía leer en ese rostro porque nunca le había visto expresión similar, pero parecía entre asustada, indignada por el comentario y abochornada a límites insospechados por la aseveración, además estaba algo en el fondo de su mirada, ¿qué era?, ¿emoción?, ¿intriga?, ¿anhelo?

—Lo dicho, ¡estás loca de atar! —Hermione casi había perdido el color de la cara para este momento, Pansy se sonrió mientras estiraba sus manos hacia su plato de comida y Hermione hacía lo mismo con el color encendido hasta las orejas en una alternancia digna de un semáforo peatonal.

—No, no... loca no, nunca he estado más cuerda... ¿y sabes qué, Granger?... —Hermione volvió a tomar su plato de la mesa y empezó a comer como para ignorar la pregunta, no le interesaba para nada lo que fuera a decir o eso quería aparentar, así que cuando lo dijo tomó algo de comida también y se la llevó a la boca, le clavó la mirada divertida, alzó la ceja que hacía que más de tres se estremecieran en el trabajo de pura excitación, y notó que toda la atención de Granger estaba en su boca, así que sonrió mientras salía cada palabra de ella. —Sé que en el fondo, quizá no tan en el fondo en realidad, deseaste que pasara otra cosa. —Acabó alzando las cejas con diversión y seguridad, ¡ _Touché_!, la boca hermosa, carnosa, sensual de la ex Gryffindor se desencajó, estaba abierta de sorpresa, tan inmensa que sintió que había ganado la lotería.

Y aunque ahora estallara, valdría la pena.

/o/o/o/

—¡Tú estás demente! —Casi se le caía la comida que se había llevado a la boca, la tenía abierta en una clara muestra de lo maleducada que la podía hacer el trauma por lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Admítelo, Hermione… sólo admítelo. —Sintió que la sangre le burbujeaba en el cuerpo y se le iba subiendo paulatinamente hacia la cabeza, con una velocidad digna de película de horror, le ardía la frente y las orejas y no podía ser de otra cosa que de bochorno. —Además, no fue tan malo, ¿o sí? —Increíble, esa mujer era increíble, el desparpajo con el que decía aquello como si no fuera nada, como si no dijera nada, se sintió tan turbada que tuvo que tomar la copa de vino nuevamente y darle un trago largo que la hizo luego sentir un mareo abrumador, ya no sentía ardor, todo se le había puesto negro y no sabía si del vértigo de la bebida o de la anterior cínica exclamación de Pansy, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza como para detenerla porque sentía que iba a salir corriendo sin llevarla a ella. —Hermione, tranquila… no hagas eso, espera. —No dijo nada, se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados, esperando un rato, dando tiempo a su cuerpo de adaptarse, Pansy parecía preocupada en serio, su voz así sonaba. —A ver, sólo come algo, ¿sí?, no diré nada de aquello y comeremos tranquilamente, ¡la cena es demasiado buena!, lo suficiente para olvidar lo bueno que fue aquello, ¿no?

—Pansy, sólo come, deja de hablar de ello… dame un segundo, comamos y ya, por favor, ¿sí? —Murmuró con una súplica implícita a su cabeza para ver si al fin se quedaba quieta, abrió los ojos y miró a los de la morena, que asentía y le miraba con clara ansiedad; en el fondo de aquella mirada había una genuina preocupación, pero más allá creyó ver otra cosa que no pudo reconocer, parecía un cierto aire de desolación. —Comamos, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, muero por probar el postre. —Volvieron la atención a la comida y pareció que las cosas iban a ponerse de nuevo en una franca línea de normalidad.

Para no tener que pensar en que tenía a Pansy delante comiendo en silencio y claramente desencajada, Hermione encendió el estéreo y puso algo de música, el mismo disco de la otra vez y se concentró en comer; lo cierto es que ambas estaban muy hambrientas y aunque estaban sí incómodas la una con la otra y con el asunto reciente, supieron concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo; al cabo de un rato, Roar decidió que era buena idea ir a sentarse en el sofá junto a Hermione y ponerle carita seductora para ver qué se conseguía de comida, en un primer momento no pensó hacerle caso, pero luego se dio cuenta que nada tenía de malo si le daba un trozo de pan, algo de carne u otra cosa.

—Toma. —Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida, el gato olió el trozo de pan que le ofrecía, lo tocó con su pata curvada como si pudiera morderlo o se fuera a echar a correr y cuando Hermione lo dejó caer en el mueble para que se lo comiera, lo contempló sentado muy derecho, sólo para luego volver su rostro a otro lado con total desinterés. —Pero qué...

—No esperarás en serio que se lo coma, ¿no? —Quiso saber Pansy mirándola desde su sitio, con el plato muy cerca del rostro y la boca con algo de comida, ella negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. —Roar es como esas personas que piden todo el tiempo, porque nada les deja satisfechos, pero no saben qué reciben ni lo valoran... y luego miran a otro lado para pedirle a alguien más otra cosa, aunque tampoco la deseen o les vaya a complacer. —Pansy llevó su tenedor de nuevo al plato y rebuscó por él, separaba metódicamente la carne de las ensaladas y humedecía trocitos de pan en la salsa, Hermione le había visto cortar la carne en trozos tan pequeños que se preguntaba si llegaba a tomarles sabor. —Es algo así como Draco y compañía. —Alzó los ojos para verla directo a los suyos, pero no los encontró, Pansy se había enfocado en su comida socarrona y seria, aquel comentario la hizo sentir extraña, como si estuvieran contándole un secretillo sucio.

—Draco es un insensible petulante. —Confesó para pagar el secreto anterior y Pansy alzó la cara para verle y se sonrió, como si agradeciera el gesto de confianza y además, el comentario. —Pero bueno, siempre hay un roto para un descocido. —Se le salió, en cuanto lo dijo supo que estaba mal, en cuanto salieron las palabras quiso regresarlas a su boca y comérselas para desaparecerlas, pero Pansy era todo menos lenta para comprender una insinuación, menos una como aquella.

—Insinúas que yo soy así y por eso estábamos juntos. —Pansy sonreía, pero era la risa histérica y violenta de la mujer a la que le dan un empellón tras escucharle un sucio secreto que debió guardarse muy profundo, se veía realmente desencajada, picada en algo que no era el orgullo.

—No he dicho eso para nada. —Se llevó apresurada un bocado, buscando humedecerse la lengua que se le había secado de súbito, creyendo que con verla comer, se desviaría su atención.

—Claro que lo has dicho, si no mal entendí, acabas de decir que Draco y yo somos el uno para el otro y que ya que es él un insensible petulante... —Pansy bajó su plato hasta ponerlo sobre la mesa entre las dos, Hermione sintió que había cometido un error muy grande y llevó su cabeza por todas las opciones posibles que le sacaran del atolladero. —… yo también debo serlo.

—No creo eso de ti, en realidad me he sorprendido descubriendo en estos días que eres todo menos insensible... eso sería imposible. —Hermione lo dijo con una decisión y seriedad absolutas, hablaba en serio por completo y tenía tantas ganas de que se le notara, que había dicho las cosas con un tono absoluto que no admitía duda, Pansy cerró la boca y borró la sonrisa de la boca, mirándola con admiración, quizá no esperaba una defensa tan encarnizada de que no fuera una insensible, así que tuvo ganas de quitarle seriedad al hecho. —Aunque una petulante sí eres. —A Pansy le brillaron los ojos, el comentario no pudo menos que arrancarle una sonrisa, sincera y franca.

—Basta, basta, no me halagues, Granger... perdiste tu oportunidad. —Murmuró dejando su caja de comida de lado para tomar otra, parecía más segura y más tranquila y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una que tenía toda la pinta de ser una ganadora.

—¿Qué oportunidad? —Preguntó curiosa, no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza y Roar que se había alejado rumbo al baño, se detuvo en la puerta y se estiró mirándolas a cada tanto mientras se lamía los cojinetes de las patas y se limpiaba las orejas después.

—Tu oportunidad conmigo, Hermione, ¿cuál otra? —La miró un momento en silencio, cómo si no hubiera alcanzado a comprender lo que le decía, o mejor dicho, como si aquella no fuera Pansy, esta no fuera ella y no estuviera diciendo aquello que le había escuchado.

—¿Oportunidad contigo? — _¡Pero de qué carajo hablas!, no busco ninguna, no me interesa ninguna, ¡todo es cosa de la estúpida poción!_

—Por supuesto, sé que te mueres de ganas por repetir. —Alzaba y bajaba las cejas y sonreía con una mueca que le enchinó la piel, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que lo hiciera, no entendía qué buscaba, no quería jugar ese juego y creía que ya había quedado bien claro; Pansy se incorporó quedando de rodillas y se apoyó en la mesa hacia ella, dejando que las transparencias de su blusa ondularan a su espalda, sus manos blancas contrastaban en el oscuro de la madera de la mesa y como si hubiera hecho un mapa de ello, las acomodó ahí donde nada les estorbaba a la primera e inclinada hacia ella le miró sonriente. —Lo veo en tus ojos, Hermione, algo en ellos, en la forma como me miras, en que no puedes evitar cada cierto tiempo mirar mis labios. —Fue una invocación, tal parecía que nada más decirlo le recordó que esas maravillosas extensiones de su cuerpo existían, porque se le fue la mirada directo a ellas a la par que las orejas y mejillas se le incendiaban como si tuvieran lava dentro. —¿Lo ves?

—Yo… y-yo… —Descubierta y de la peor manera, sintió una pesadez en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho de angustia, entonces Pansy soltó una carcajada, una larga, fresca, espontánea que la hizo primero sentirse ridícula a niveles que nunca había conocido, al punto que pensó que empezaría a llorar sin poderlo contener, pero la risa siguió, una risa que no era ofensiva, que buscaba sólo liberar un divertido reflejo a una cosa simpática, sin ánimo de herir, entonces se sintió más tranquila y luego relajada, al final la hizo sonreír que Pansy se riera así, normal, natural.

—No puedo creer lo boba que eres. —Se sentó de nuevo y rellenó su copa de vino mientras ella, sonrojada de vergüenza volvía a comer, mirándole cada tanto divertida y risueña.

—Eres una imbécil. —Murmuró riéndose quedo, con suavidad, toda la anterior tensión se le fue, se sintió mejor y hasta se atrevió a acercar su copa para que le sirviera un poco más; Pansy no dijo nada, sólo le sirvió mientras sonreía como si ninguna otra tensión hubiera existido antes.

Roar había desaparecido dentro del baño, quizá directo a beber algo de agua, Pansy abrió la caja en que venían los dos soufflés de chocolate que había traído como postre, tomó uno de los dos y empezó a comerlo recargada en el sillón delante de ella, Hermione seguía con su último plato, comiendo lo que quedaba y que ya estaba medio frío, pero muy sabroso; en silencio y entre bocado y bocado se concentró en analizar a Pansy, que estaba perdida en su postre, comiéndolo con lentitud, a veces hasta perdida jugando con su cucharilla por los bordes del esponjoso panecillo cubierto de azúcar glas. Cuanto más la miraba, más se daba cuenta Hermione de que Parkinson tenía razón: quería repetir; aquello le ardía, escocía por dentro la idea, así que intentó mirar a otro lado, pero a donde mirara, no podía evitar pensarlo, empezaba a ser como una llama que le abrasaba el cuerpo.

—¿Quién canta? —Pansy parecía distraída, pero tenía los ojos entornados y escuchaba con suma concentración, Hermione no había estado poniendo atención alguna, pero sabía que debía ser alguna canción favorita de su padre, finalmente pudo dejar de lado lo que por dentro la estaba carcomiendo y volverse a la canción, pero el coro fue más bien incómodo.

 _Is this love that I'm feeling?_

No, no era amor, era lo que fuera que venía producto de la poción, tenía que ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa, inconscientemente se llevó la mano al costado, ahí donde sabía ahora estaba la marca, la tela del suéter no le dejaba sentir su palma contra la piel, pero sabía que estaba ahí, señalando una condición que no sabía si iba a quitarse pronto, ahora o en días y eso le tenía en un suspenso horrendo, porque no entendía cuánto podría soportar el estar así, con Pansy delante y sin poder acercársele; cayó en cuenta que nunca había estado en ese plan con ninguna chica, quizá aquella ansiedad de tacto la había tenido con Ron en algún momento de su relación, pero tampoco lo recordaba, así que atribuyó esa imperiosa necesidad al efecto de la poción, ¡siempre la maldita poción!

 _Is this love, or am I dreaming?_

Pansy seguía tarareando siguiendo el ritmo de la canción moviendo la cabeza con lentitud y marcando la música con la punta de su pie, había dejado pasar que no le contestara la pregunta, mientras cortaba trocitos de su soufflé con su cuchara, parecía que le había gustado en serio o quizá era su forma de distraerse de ella que estaba ahí sentada mirándola ahora en serio, fijamente, y debió sentir la fijeza con que la miraba, porque alzó la vista hasta ella, sus ojos coincidieron un instante, serios y tranquilos, la guitarra sonaba de fondo y en el baño algo cayó al suelo, Roar tendría que andar de inquieto moviendo cosas. Hermione no lo pensó entonces, porque vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención y sorprendiéndose a sí misma de la decisión con que estaba haciendo las cosas, se deslizó hacia el suelo con cuidado, apoyadas las manos en la mesa, ella sin mapa alguno, porque posó una de ellas de mala suerte sobre uno de los platos, pero ignoró que se llenaba los dedos de restos de pan.

—Cuidado. —Pansy tendió su mano de la cucharilla hacia ella, pero Hermione no hizo caso, de rodillas gateó rodeando la mesa apoyada en sus manos y esperanzada en que no fueran a fallarle ahora las fueras, cuando estuvo frente a ella sin mesa que sirviera de obstáculo, le miró al rostro con una atención que habría puesto nervioso al mismo Severus Snape. —¿Estás bien? —Tenía una incredulidad profunda marcada en la cara, pero Hermione tenía un objetivo muy claro e iba a seguirlo ahora, se reclinó contra el sillón, estaban tan cerca que podrían haberse tocado con sólo estirar la mano, Pansy no hizo nada, permaneció con el soufflé en una mano y la cucharilla en la otra y le analizaba la cara, como si temiera que fuera a deshacerse en llanto de dolor de un momento a otro. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Tienes… —Hermione le miraba con suma atención, Pansy se quedó esperando el resto de la frase, pero en su lugar la castaña alzó la mano y llevó sus dedos al rostro de la ex verde, a la mejilla delgada y suave que no se retiró ni hizo amago de movimiento, parecía haber estado esperando aquel contacto y eso la hizo sentir bien, exitosa; aquella mejilla cabía a la perfección en la palma de su mano, los ojos de Parkinson se fijaron temblorosos en los suyos, expectantes como si no supiera si seguir mirándola o enfocarse en otra cosa, las mejillas se le colorearon de rosado y los labios parecieron temblarle, el inferior tenía una suave línea de azúcar glas que se tropezaba por los bordes, perdiéndose en unos, cayéndose de los otros, Hermione deslizó su dedo pulgar por aquella franja de azúcar tan suave y aguerrida que no la quitó. —… tienes azúcar.

Pansy se quedó así, mirándola y sintiendo aquel roce, Hermione paseó sus ojos por los de Pansy y de regreso a sus labios, la poción la desinhibía y ahora ambas lo sabían, la castaña no le mentía, no lo había hecho, lo que estaba ocurriendo era cosa de la poción, no podía ser nada más; Pansy se acercó a Hermione con rapidez empujando su mano, buscando su cara, quería besarla y se aproximó para hacerlo decidida, pero Hermione la detuvo y empujó con la mano que le sostenía la cara conteniéndola. Parkinson se quedó congelada ante aquel gesto y frunció el ceño, su rostro aparentaba dolor mientras se inflamaba poniéndose muy colorado como si la hubiera golpeado y le doliera, esa era exacto la expresión que se leía en su cara y Hermione se sorprendió de ella, porque la mueca de sufrimiento por haber sido contenida que tenía Pansy le causó un escozor casi igual al de la necesidad de besarla.

Algo más cayó de nuevo en el baño y esta vez estuvo segura de que se había hecho pedazos contra el azulejo, pero no importaba, no le dio importancia y no se movió un centímetro, Pansy tampoco, se miraban y Hermione supo que la mueca de dolor en la cara de Pansy se iba a ir sólo de una forma.

—Estoy desinhibida. —Murmuró de pronto como si fuera ese el pretexto perfecto, Pansy sonrió en medio de su máscara de pesar, los ojos como buscando una respuesta ingeniosa que dar, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo, la sujetó por la nuca y tiró de su cabeza hacia ella encontrándola a medio camino, impactando sus labios contra el inferior de Pansy que aún tenía sabor a azúcar y a chocolate, lo estrujó entre el suyo fuerte primero, y luego se quedó ahí fija un rato, sintiéndolo y apreciando el sabor que le llenaba, disfrutando de aquel tacto y la llama que le consumía un rato antes el pecho, el desconsuelo que le invadía momentos antes se calló, se sintió de nuevo en paz y aunque había música en la sala, ahí besando a Pansy recargadas contra el sillón, sintió un silencio que la hundió muy profundo en una calma que creyó era producto de la poción.

O no.

/o/o/o/

Estaban todos reunidos hablando sobre ello, tenían mucho tiempo enfrascados en aquella discusión, el cambio tenía que ser en próximos días y la lista de candidatos ya se había reducido a dos nombres, lo que era un avance extraordinario; entre miradas airadas de los candidatos que habían perdido la batalla, a veces se descubría alguna mirada divertida de alguien a quien el nuevo movimiento conviniera mucho, así las cosas por largo rato. En una esquina del lugar, entretenido jugueteando con un reloj de bolsillo, para ser preciso, el reloj de bolsillo que encontrara entre las cosas viejas de su antiguo profesor de pociones, Harry Potter esperaba; había estado silencioso toda la reunión, le invitaban porque sabían todos que pronto sería el nuevo jefe de aurores, pero también le invitaban porque muchos esperaban que en unos años, porque él así lo quería, se convirtiera en el nuevo Ministro.

Él no lo negaba, en realidad sonreía de lado cuando lo decían delante de su cara, pero se llevaba la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba ese reloj, lo giraba en su palma impaciente y se tocaba el que llevaba en la muñeca; alguna vez le habían preguntado por qué usaba dos relojes, y no había sabido contestar, consultaba la hora en el que tenía en la muñeca, pero el otro, el de bolsillo, le servía para ver lo que había en la carátula del reloj. No era un secreto a voces, de hecho de sus más cercanos lo sabían sólo Ginny y Hermione, porque alguna vez se lo había mostrado como para compartir más de lo que ya compartían, Severus había mandado labrar en aquella carátula una frase que quizá le sirvió de mantra toda su vida: _Vive sabiendo y espera._

Ginny no lo entendía, a veces incluso se desesperaba al verlo actuar bajo esa filosofía, Hermione por su lado, lo apoyaba y le gustaba que fuera así, porque le alimentaba; cuando alguien le decía que había madurado, que era más sabio, entonces él comprendía que era gracias a esa frase, a esa idea de sí, saber mucho, buscar, investigar, averiguar, y esperar.

—Harry, dinos lo que piensas. —A su lado, un hombre de las oficinas del Departamento de Misterios intentaba sacarle sus opiniones, pero él seguía empeñado en callar, porque no le gustaba que intentaran sonsacarle algo. —Después de todo, hay dos nombres por ahí que deben interesarte.

—Shacklebolt será reafirmado en el puesto, así que los nombres que oímos son los de siempre, sólo eso. —Terminó sonriendo mientras se guardaba el reloj en el bolsillo interno de la túnica, entonces alcanzó a ver a las personas con las que quería hablar ese día, así que echó a andar despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Potter, bienvenido… le he estado observando allá en ese rincón. —Su interlocutor era un hombre sonriente, excesivamente sonriente y si Harry no supiera de antemano que era descendiente de vampiros y que eso le había obligado a usar diversos tipos de pociones para evitar la palidez, habría pensado que tenía varias cirugías estéticas en su haber.

—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para que pudiéramos hablar un poco. —Confesó mientras daban unos pasos hacia una mesa de té cercana, en la que esperaba su acompañante poder refrescarse la garganta, Harry se acercó más a él, quería tratar el asunto lo más discretamente posible. —Se trata de Ronald Weasley.

—Su amigo Weasley… ¿sabe lo que pasó el día de su reaplicación, verdad? —Se agachaba más, parecía que quería que sus palabras se perdieran en algún sitio lejos de ellos, Harry asintió, pero lo cierto es que sólo conocía la versión de Ron y eso le hacía sentir sumamente incómodo. —Su amigo no sólo falló en la prueba, sino que avergonzó a su aplicador y puso muy por los suelos el nombre de los aurores, señor Potter. —El tono había cambiado por completo en su voz, ahora le trataba distante y a Harry eso le hizo titubear.

—Sé que puede ser un necio y un desentendido de lo peor, pero quiero hablar seriamente con usted… quiero pedirle que lo ayude, una oportunidad más para un hombre que merece una más. —Dijo las cosas a raja tabla, el sujeto se volvió a él aunque ya habían llegado a la mesa de té y le sostuvo la mirada seriamente, aquellos ojos y aquella piel mortecina denotaban que era más vampiro de lo que aseguraba y sin embargo estaba ahí, hasta donde caía un suave rayo de luz solar que se filtraba por una rendija en el techo; Harry se sentía tan fuera de lugar en su pensamiento muggle que tuvo que volverse a la mesa de té y servirse uno él, nada más para no tener que soportar aquella mirada de lástima que le dedicaba.

—Su amigo no merece nuevas oportunidades, no merece más. —Acabó antes de inclinarse para servirse también, Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —Quiso saber ofendido, no era que ofendieran a Ron, ahora lo ofendían a él que estaba suplicando, sólo un favor a cambio de tantos que había hecho al mundo mágico.

—Las oportunidades uno las pide, uno las lucha y se las gana… Ronald Weasley ha desperdiciado cada oportunidad que usted y Hermione le consiguen, él no las gana, ustedes se las negocian… si él viniera a pedírmelo se lo daría, pero no viene él, viene usted. —Harry sintió un bochorno que lo obligó a erguirse más y a beber del té aunque estuviera hirviendo, quizá así desviaría la atención de quien pudiera mirar de su sonrojo de vergüenza al de haberse quemado. —Usted es un buen amigo, señor Potter, y Hermione Granger es una gran novia… pero Ronald Weasley por lo visto ya agotó sus bondades y sus oportunidades… no le daré a él las oportunidades que ustedes ganan, a mi parecer él ya no las merece. —Le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro mientras se alejaba con su taza de té, Harry se quedó con la suya en la mano rumbo a sus labios, no tenía ganas de seguir ahí un minuto más.

/o/o/o/

Podía sentir la boca de Hermione contra la suya, fija en su labio inferior donde parecía haber anidado como la golondrina que regresa, pero necesitaba ser ella quien besara y alejó un poco su boca abriéndola para aprisionar la de la castaña, que no se negó y por el contrario, se entregó entera; dos veces arremetió acariciando aquellos labios con los suyos, caricias que había estado ansiando desde muy temprano, llevó su mano al cuello de Hermione, donde la posó los dedos que sentía ateridos hasta que la tocó, aquel roce hizo que pudiera acercarse más, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella, buscando más cercanía. La mano que había usado Hermione para atraerla hacia sí, se filtró bajo su brazo y busco ponerse en su costado, donde se alojó para atraerle hacia sí, volvió a buscar abarcar toda su boca y se inclinó a un lado sintiendo con emoción cómo Granger hacía lo mismo; era el beso prolongado que habría querido tener en la mañana, ahí, sobre aquella cama, buscando tenerla más cerca, pero ahora se daba ahí, en el suelo, contra el sofá.

—Estoy… —Contra su boca intentaba hablar Hermione, pero no se retiró, no iba a hacerlo, esta vez no cedería fácil, se acercó más apoyándose en su pierna y presionando a la castaña más contra aquel mueble, llevó su otra mano al rostro de la mujer y prensó entre sus labios el superior de ella, estrechándolo entre sus dientes inferiores y su labio superior, dejando que intentara escaparse para arañarlo dulcemente en el camino. —… yo…

—Tú. —Dijo con una risa irónica en los labios al alejarla un poco, se dio tiempo de mirarla a los ojos y analizarle el rostro enrojecido mientras se mordía ella misma los labios, sujetándola con ambas manos para que no fuera a escaparse esta vez, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada atrás, los párpados echados sobre los ojos se le veían lánguidos y le vio la boca enrojecida por la última suave mordida que le había dado. —¿Tú? —Preguntó, pero Hermione respiraba pesado y parecía no poder hablar, antes que pudiera hacerlo, le dio un beso más, uno sonoro y rápido sobre los labios cerrados y dejó que buscara la castaña besarla nuevamente pero se alejó antes, haciéndola que abriera los ojos buscándola.

—La poción. —Murmuró Hermione con una voz suave, tenue, casi dormida con los ojos oscuros de ansiedad.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —Contestó mientras volvía a besarla, ahora apoyada en sus rodillas frente a ella para besarle desde arriba, Hermione había puesto ambas manos en sus costados y deslizaba sus dedos por la blusa rozándole con tanta suerte que le sacaba escalofríos; la beso de nuevo estrujando sus labios con fuerza, la beso luego deslizando su lengua por el borde de su boca, lento, húmedo, suave, disfrutando aquella boca como si fuera la cena, el desayuno, ¡todas las comidas más deliciosas del mundo!, se detuvo un instante. —Estás desinhibida. —Murmuró contra su boca mientras llevaba sus dedos con suavidad hacia las orejas de Hermione que se estremeció al sentirla acariciar sus lóbulos y perderse entre sus cabellos.

Bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros, el beso se pronunció más, alargándose y volviéndose más profundo, más húmedo, más denso haciendo que se extinguiera el aire que tenían y buscaran a bocanadas un poco para sobrevivir entre embestida y embestida; Pansy se atrevió a más, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Hermione y haciendo un movimiento que sorprendió a la castaña, la empujó hacia arriba, ayudándola a alzarse y sentarse en el sillón que les había servido de respaldo. Granger pudo sentarse, pudo inclinarse mientras Pansy se le venía encima como la ola inmensa que quiere someter la playa al entero, la playa, la costa, ¡todo!

No se negó, no la detuvo, ambas se recostaron una encima de la otra en aquel sofá y Pansy se dio gusto comiéndose aquella boca y Hermione deslizó las manos por debajo de la blusa buscando piel, buscando cuerpo y lo logró y no dejaba Pansy se agradecer por la poción y la desinhibición, ahora todo le parecía glorioso; un movimiento bastó para meter sus manos bajo el suéter de Hermione y bajar de besar sus labios a besar su barbilla, su cuello y concentrada como estaba en ello, la voz entrecortada de la _sabelotodo_ le sacó de ritmo apenas cuando le preguntó.

—¿Aún está la marca? —Un gemido amortiguó lo extraño de la pregunta y Pansy estaba tan concentrada en sujetarle la cara con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cintura, más su boca besando aquella otra boca que se encontró perdida sin entender a qué se refería; pero cuando la lucidez le vino un poco y se acordó de la marca, aprovechó un movimiento súbito de Hermione que le ayudó a despojarle del suéter y dejarla en sujetador solamente para mirar su costado. Y lo encontró hermoso, sombreado por el mueble, limpio. —¿Aún está? —Parecía muy necesitada de saberlo, parecía en serio querer saber si tenía la marca y seguía desinhibida que se preguntó mientras mordía aquella barbilla si sería bueno decirle que ya no la tenía; deslizó su lengua suave por la forma de su rostro rumbo a su oreja, mordió aquel lóbulo ganándose un gemido que hizo que su vientre sufriera un temblor, no quería detenerse a pensar, no quería detenerse a dudar, sólo quería hacer aquello más que otra cosa en todo el mundo. —¿Está? —Insistió en una voz chillona producto de la excitación.

Volvió a morderlo, pasó luego su lengua por aquella piel suave y la sintió de nueva cuenta temblar, aquel temblor de Hermione le sacó una sonrisa y entonces fue Parkinson, sí, la rastrera Pansy Parkinson capaz de lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería.

—Sí, todavía está. —Mintió.


	12. La sal y el azúcar I

**Gracias a quienes leen, lo agradezco como no tienen una idea, de verdad... la historia se vio inmiscuida en uno de mis a veces recurrentes bloqueos, lo lamento, mas garantizo que no la dejaré botada...**

 **Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios si los amerita, pero más que nada agradezco el tiempo que me regalen, el que dediquen a este, uno de mis muchos hijos, uno de los más queridos...**

 **Ojalá puedan seguir aquí, pese al tiempo que le tuve en pause.**

 **Dedicado a con muchísimo amor a dos personitas en mi vida, que este mes, julio han elegido para dejarme más frágil que nunca, una es mi adorada Conchita, mi abue... cómo me falta, Conchita... en serio, "dicen que al morir todas las verdades serán reveladas"... ¿lo sabe, verdad?... la amo profundamente...**

 **Y para mi cosito, mi pequeñito que me acaba de dejar, Terry, hermoso, siempre supiste lo que había y lo adoraste... sólo tú hubieras sido capaz de amar lo que había como si hubiera cinco veces más...**

 **Gracias.**

 **A quienes leen, un abrazo descomunal, Gracias también.**

* * *

 _Something fine built to last_

Estaba resultando lento, demasiado, tortuoso y delicioso a la par, y es que recordaba previos con Draco que habrían hecho marearse a un corredor de escobas profesional; en alguna ocasión incluso habían sido tan directos que aún tenía marcas para recordarlo, pero aunque dentro sentía una boca enorme que quería morder y desagarrar de la desesperación, también sentía en su bajo vientre una tibieza en aumento que nunca había sentido, como una lenta implosión que iba estrujándola con una hermosa sensualidad; volvió a besarla, era, si debía confesarlo, algo adictivo hacerlo, sentir aquella tersa superficie suave y tibia de sus labios, estrujarlos con los suyos dejando de vez en cuando escapar una exhalación que enfriaba momentáneamente el área, para luego sentirla de nuevo tibiarse, calentarse, hervir.

Un poco, sólo un poco, permitió a su pecho descender sobre el de Hermione, sentirla por sobre la tela de sus ropas y fue asfixiante, la vibrante necesidad que tenía dentro le traicionó y se atrevió a morder aquella boca mientras intentaba abarcarla toda, la castaña berreó quizá de dolor o sólo de sorpresa; pero fue el berreo del cachorrillo al que mueves mientras duerme y vuelve a acomodarse y hasta siente el movimiento como una caricia, el berreo del ser impedido para decir que está disfrutando y aquello le saca de concentración, un reniego de que está ocupado y no quiere que le saquen de su ensimismamiento; Pansy recordó a la Hermione bajo la regadera y algo dentro se le encendió como una llamarada, un fogonazo, de pronto necesitaba tocar más y se removió contra ella con fuerza, queriendo que a puro roce se le desaparecieran las prendas, incluso intentó por medio de magia hacerlas esfumarse, pero no, se detuvo un segundo antes de lograrlo porque un miedo fugaz la detuvo y la concentró en otra cosa.

Dejó que sus uñas pasearan por debajo del suéter a rayas incorporándose un poco para darle respiro a Granger, los llevó con gentileza, soltándolos para que inspeccionaran y que acariciaran los costados de Hermione como se le quita la correa a una mascota ansiosa, era una exploración decisiva, reconocer terreno para dominarlo, sobrevolar la piel suave y gentil, ¿inexplorada?, no, sabía que la habían tocado antes, lo sentía en esa lenta respuesta, cadenciosa y fuerte del cuerpo de la castaña, que aunque respiraba pesado cada vez más excitada, se sabía, sólo con sentirla, que no era la primera vez que le abordaban, pero sí que le abordaban así; se sonrió sin poderlo contener aun besándola y supo que Hermione se había cimbrado con ese gesto, pero no le importó, se sonrió más amplio si es que se podía y buscó morder de nueva cuenta, pellizcar con sus uñas el nacimiento de la cadera de la castaña que se estremeció y llevó sus manos, casi torpes e infantiles por su costado, estrujando la ropa con fuerza, sujetándola con violencia como si se le fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

Abrió los ojos para contemplarla todavía sonriendo, y encontró aquellos también abiertos y fijos en ella, analizándola, evaluando sus gestos, sintió un bochorno y la sonrisa se le fue de la boca, pero no podía dejar de mirarla como tampoco podía dejar de deslizar sus dedos por el borde de su cintura, ahora en una caricia más calmada, menos invasiva y atrevida; mirándola así, con los ojos abiertos y el sonrojo encima, volvió a besarla, un beso húmedo, ruidoso, voluptuoso que tenía toda la intención de sonrojar a la castaña, Hermione no cerró los ojos, le observaba, seria, cohibida pero firme, comprendió que se estaban retando, era una lucha de resistencia; respiró profundo sin cerrar los ojos y deslizó su mano por debajo de Granger para estrujarla contra sí en un movimiento torpe y acelerado, apenas despegó un poco su boca de la de ella para relamerse los labios y mordérselos, la ex Gryffindor le observaba como hipnotizada pasando a momentos su mirada temblorosa por la superficie de su rostro como si recién lo viera y con la boca roja como una grana, Pansy tragó saliva y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Te gusta mirar, eh, Granger. —Le sonó tan jodidamente petulante que esperaba que la mujer bajo ella enfureciera y le diera por lo menos dos bofetadas, ya se veía venir el empujón, el hechizo repelente, los gritos, los aspavientos y berrinches de la cerebrito mientras la entrepierna se le enfriaba y la comida francesa acababa en el bote de basura, su calentura en el desagüe y Granger en su cama con las piernas de fideo; pero Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, como si analizara su sonrisa, seria, serena, y luego llevó su mano a su rostro, encajando aquella palma tibia contra su mejilla como si hubieran nacido para embonar siempre, ese roce la hizo cerrar los ojos un instante sintiendo a conciencia aquel toque, el aire que le entró entonces a los pulmones fue la más dulce que probara nunca.

—Mirarte. —Tuvo que abrir los ojos para confirmar que aquello había salido de la boca que había estado besando un momento antes, en su cuerpo fue como un temblor, como una sacudida desde dentro, Hermione se sonrojó nada más decirlo, el sonrojo de quien dice algo sin pensarlo, por sentirlo; Pansy creyó que lo más lógico ante aquel comentario habría sido perder por completo la excitación y sumergirse en un limbo de ternura, era la cosa más cursi y dulce que le había dicho nadie nunca, tal vez debía rendirse a una romántica expectación, pero no fue así, fue por el contrario lo sintió como un aliciente, volvió a inclinarse contra Hermione y a besarla de nueva cuenta sin el más mínimo remilgo, estrujando, demoliendo y esta vez las dos a ojos cerrados, ahora dejando todo su peso sobre ella, sintiéndose quizá más que antes, porque había una apasionada necesidad voraz, un añejo deseo del disfrute.

Basado en una mentira.

/o/o/o/

Millicent había pasado los últimos minutos entretenida intentando cargar un grueso manojo de pergaminos que tenía que hacer llegar a Pansy, sosteniendo su taza de café y empeñada en cerrar la puerta, empezaba a sudar la gota gorda y a ponerse en serio de muy mal humor; cuando vio llegar una lechuza urgente de plumaje muy oscuro y ojos amarillos sintió que era lo último que le faltaba en un día por completo de mierda, así que de muy malas pulgas, volvió a acomodarse los papeles en los brazos con un salto y siguió en su intento por cerrar, ignorando al ave que no pareció tomarlo a bien. Pudo adivinar sólo con verla que era muy urgente el mensaje que traía consigo y que no era de cualquier casa aquel avechucho, sino de alguna en serio importante, esto la hizo distraerse de lo suyo y quedarse un rato contemplándola.

Por la forma como se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, extendió las alas más de cuatro veces para lucirse y sacudió el sobre para luego volverse, la lechuza se daba el lujo de revolverse y pavonearse frente a ella, luego la miró fijamente y empezó a mover su cuello adelante y a atrás, a hacer ruidos y agitar las alas; y sí, para entonces Millicent concluyó que el dueño de aquel emplumado era además de una persona de mucho carácter, una de muy poca, poquísima paciencia (y sobrada altanería). Se llevó las llaves de la oficina a la bolsa y se volvió con la mano tendida para que le entregara el sobre, pero el ave pareció tomarlo a ofensa y dejó su sitio para sobrevolar alrededor de ella con crispación dando de alaridos que más parecían reclamos insistentes; Millicent frunció el ceño, tenía todo menos ganas de estar ahí plantada esperando a la buena voluntad de un pajarraco como aquel.

—A ver, dame acá. —Volvió a alzar el brazo libre y a intentar tomar el sobre, la lechuza se puso histérica y se le fue encima a darle de picotazos, la pobre mujer haciendo gala de una habilidad que no se adivinaría en su cuerpo fornido, se agachó tantas veces como ataques recibió, siempre usando los rollos de pergamino como arma defensora y logrando sacarle a la lechuza un par de plumas que flotaron elegantes hasta el piso casi en cámara lenta. —Ya, basta ya, ¡basta! —El ave sobrevoló el pasillo en todo lo largo y ancho y se detuvo de nueva cuenta en el marco de la puerta, mirando con seriedad a un sujeto que pasó del otro lado del pasillo e ignorando la petición repetida de la mujer delante suyo, entonces empezó a sacudirse el plumaje, siempre mirándola con sus enormes ojos amarillos y analizándola de pe a pa; Millicent tronó, estaba cansada, cargada de cosas y de malas pulgas, así que cerró de una vez con un movimiento de varita brusco y exhausto y echó a caminar lejos de aquel lugar.

Más tardó ella en dar dos pasos lejos de la puerta, que la lechuza en dejarle caer sobre la cabeza el sobre y ponerse a dar de chillidos como si ella se lo hubiera arrebatado del pico o como si al fin hubiera desistido y lo entregara sólo porque era urgente, no porque le cayera bien; Bulstrode volteó los ojos y miró al ave con mala leche, si fuera su decisión, ahora mismo la estaría desplumando y la prepararía para comérsela con patatas. Pero la letra del sobre la hizo dudar, porque conocía ese mismo tipo de rasgos de otro lugar, para ser más precisos, de casa de los Parkinson y una lechuza nocturna, urgente, para Pansy… no era para nada una cosa buena.

Abrió aquel sobre con premura aun cuando específicamente la rúbrica decía ser personal e ir dirigido a su compañera de toda la vida, pero lo que había dentro ameritaba que se saltara reglas de etiqueta y todo lo demás; convencida de que no tenía más remedio que intervenir e ir ella misma a buscar a Pansy, donde quiera que estuviera a fin de no darle ningún disgusto a la pobre señora que tenía por madre, echó a andar decididamente. La lechuza se quedó ahí, más bien preocupada, pero nadie le hizo ya caso, porque era tarde y la oficina estaba casi vacía.

Muy vacía.

/o/o/o/

Anidó sobre ella y la recibió con beneplácito, se atrevió a besarle de nueva cuenta, sentir su labio inferior entre los suyos y el aliento caliente que le salía por la nariz acariciándole la mejilla, la cercanía venenosa de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón llenándole las orejas desde muy adentro; quiso subir la pierna izquierda un poco y pudo con torpeza afianzar con ella la de Pansy encima suyo, el roce del pantalón contra la pantorrilla de Parkinson causó un estertor y ambas se separaron apenas lo suficiente para tomar nuevo aliento, buscó con su mano aprisionar aquella cabeza y entrelazó los dedos entre la mata de cabello oscuro, era sedoso, delgado y brillante y lo podía sentir entre los dedos suave cuando se le escapaba y lo revolvía, mientras Pansy llevaba ambas manos por su cintura en escalada presurosa, sus manos tersas contra la piel caliente de su cuerpo, sus dedos seguros delineando la forma de su abdomen, uno de ellos entretenido en el hueco alargado de su ombligo la obligó a incorporarse un poco comiéndole la boca, bajando su mano desde aquella cabeza hasta la mesa frente al sillón en un intento de tener apoyo.

Pansy volvió a morderle la boca introduciendo luego su lengua húmeda y voluptuosa entre sus labios para devorarla, accedió a jugar lengua con lengua y con la saliva que compartían sintió también su vientre extenderse y su intimidad mojarse; la lengua de Pansy, como la serpiente que era jugueteaba dentro, ondulándose sobre la suya, acariciando los rincones a plenitud, encendiéndole en el cuerpo una hoguera que jamás había sentido, que le era desconocida. Su mano libre golpeó la mesa, las esferas metálicas que servían de adorno se salieron del platón que las resguardaba y rodaron reflejando esos dos cuerpos trenzados y jadeantes al ir suelo abajo, y sin saber por qué, Hermione desesperó, agarró fuerza del candor hirviente en su vientre y poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de Pansy mientras está le alzaba el suéter para sacárselo, la empujó hasta darle vuelta y tirarla al suelo, en el espacio reducido entre la mesa y el sillón; Pansy dio un alarido a medias, porque su cabeza se había estrellado de lleno con el borde de la mesilla de centro, pero Hermione la dejó callada al alzar los brazos y sacarse el suéter.

Le cumplió el sueño y la Parkinson se tragó la molestia y el dolor de un golpe.

Ahí, frente a aquellos ojos verdosos estaba Hermione Granger, sin suéter ni más prenda que la respiración agitada, la boca encendida como a fuego, el cuerpo delgado y grácil y un sostén negro que le ocultaba los senos turgentes; la prenda parecía resplandecer en la luz intensa de la habitación y Pansy, con la cabeza retumbando como un gong, no podía dejar de contemplarla y sentir que se le encogía el estómago.

A Hermione aquello le dio nervio, respirando pesado y abochornada tuvo una fugaz sensación de lucidez y pensó en el peso de sus actos, en las consecuencias de ese desliz emocional, casi despertó su conciencia por completo cuando la mano de Pansy le sujetó del centro del sostén tirando de ella con una fuerza aterradora, sólo para estrellarla de nueva cuenta contra su boca, en un beso que volvió a borrar todo temor de encima de su cuerpo, en una caricia húmeda que le erizó la piel de la nuca a donde fue a parar la otra extremidad verde para aprisionarla más y le humedeció por completo el centro de su cuerpo; mientras la besaba y ella apoyaba sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de Pansy, ignorando el borde de la mesa incrustado a su hombro, la sintió desabotonarse la blusa, no lo había pedido, pero lo había estado deseando y supo que Pansy le quería cumplir un sueño a ella ahora.

La sintió incorporarse un poco para deshacerse de la blusa, luego Parkinson la estrujó contra su pecho y sintió con regocijo la superficie aterciopelada de su piel contra la suya, fresca casi fría, pero al momento de contacto ambas hirvientes de necesidad, los labios de Pansy dejaron su boca y se escaparon en corretiza por su mejilla dejando el rastro de un caracol hacia su oreja, aquella lengua se deslizó por su lóbulo con una cadencia que la hizo pensar que iba a orinarse, pero no era eso, era demasiada la temperatura en la parte baja de su cuerpo que se derretía; la humedad que le estaba regalando toda aquella sesión desenfrenada de roces y caricias la tenía azorada, sorprendida de la capacidad sensitiva de su cuerpo, de sus tobillos de gelatina al ser rozados por la punta del pie de Parkinson, de el estremecimiento cada vez que con un movimiento rápido y torpe, Pansy presionaba su vientre contra el suyo, rozando con la protuberancia de su cadera su costado, volviéndose loca a cada desordenado golpe de cuerpo, de calor, de existencia.

Con la cabeza vuelta de lado, dejó que su torso se frotara contra el de la ex Slytherin que se estremecía y gemía suave y sutil contra su oído, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que le lamía el cuello con una suavidad pasmosa y miró en el suelo una de las esferas brillantes, que las reflejaba, la mano de Pansy estrujaba su espalda, su costado, subía de pronto por el vientre y se alojaba en el borde de su seno, presionando con su mano sobre la tela negra elegantísima y dejando que un dedo traveseara con el borde de su pezón, haciéndole emitir un gemido.

Sintió un bombazo de calor cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la superficie plateada y brillante del adorno redondo sobre el piso, verse a sí misma en aquel preámbulo sexual con Pansy la excitó tanto que sintió que le iba a reventar la cabeza, era sofocante y necesitó apretarse más contra la morena, que le recibió de buen grado llevando su boca por la forma de su clavícula y sus manos por el borde de su pantalón hasta desabotonarlo, hasta bajarlo apenas lo suficiente para que asomara del todo el espacio de su ombligo y los bordes rabiosos de su cadera, abajo, el muslo de Pansy se restregó contra su entrepierna y necesito contener el temblor que la sobrevino a ojos cerrados para luego volver a abrirlos entornados y perdidos, orgasmo o no, aquello lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y ese roce, ese acercamiento de su muslo sobre su sexo, había resultado más placentero que los últimos dos encuentros con Ron, o más.

Los ojos de Hermione seguían enfocados en aquella escena erótica de la que le parecía mentira ser protagonista, pudo verse el sonrojo de aquel primer y precario orgasmo, uno tan rápido, fugaz e inocente, casi infantil que Pansy ni siquiera lo había notado, mientras recuperaba el aliento restregando con sus piernas las de Parkinson y buscando así satisfacer tanta hambre de contacto, sus ojos clavados en el reflejo que la decoración redonda le ofrecía miraron algo curioso:

No tenía la mariposa.

La respiración acelerada se le incrementó más si era posible y la saliva se esfumó de su boca mientras le cuerpo volvía a tensársele, Pansy había empezado a susurrar algo a su oído que no había alcanzado a entender y llevó su mano a aquella mejilla, acariciando apenas con la punta de sus dedos, impresionada de que no hubiera marca pero sintiera tanta hambre ya, tanto deseo de nuevo pese al brevísimo ocaso anterior.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó mientras Pansy le besaba de nueva cuenta los labios hinchados de tanto y le metía las manos por la parte de atrás de los jeans, deslizando sus largas y cuidadas uñas por sus nalgas que se erizaron por aquella atrevida libertad suya, acariciándole con necesidad furiosa, incorporándose ambas hasta quedar frente a frente con un gemido atormentado de ansiedad; Hermione, cerrando los ojos para sentir su pecho contra el de ella mientras quedaban cara a cara, se estremeció al sentir cómo estrujaba su trasero con un deseo que le parecía imposible.

—Por favor… déjame hacerlo. —Aspiraba más que hablar, sonaba más a suspiro o a exhalación exhausta que a voz, Pansy volvió a introducir las manos casi hasta las muñecas, le imploraba a media voz, suplicante; Hermione tembló porque sentía su boca contra el rostro y sus manos firmes aferradas a ella, con la fiereza de quien teme perder algo muy valioso, la boca de Pansy descendió a su pecho rápida y experta y depositó un montón de húmedos y sensuales besos en el nacimiento de sus senos, subiendo a sus hombros, jugueteando con el tirante de la única prenda que le impedía comérsela ahora mismo; pensó en la ausencia de la mariposa, pensó en lo que significaba pero cuando volvió su cara hacia la de Parkinson y dejó a sus manos revolotear por sus costados y espalda, buscando más cercanía entre las dos, se dio cuenta que si había marca o no había, ya muy poco le importaba.

/o/o/o/

—¿Hacer qué? —Deslizó su nariz por aquel cuello de regreso hacia la boca, y depositó una suave y larga succión bajo la oreja perfecta que tenía delante, ronroneo cuando la pregunta le llenó el pecho, la voz con que había surgido era aterciopelada, de quien no está usando ya la razón, la inteligencia, sino sólo la libido para pensar; se cercioró de dejar pasar un rato, uno largo en que permitió a sus manos deslizarse abajo hasta el origen de los muslos de Hermione mientras bajaba aquel pantalón que le estaba robando la cordura, permitió que sus dientes mordieran casi con fiereza el cuello de la castaña que se atragantó antes de repetir. —¿Qué?

—Déjame hacértelo. —Murmuró a su oído y se oyó a sí misma tan sensual y excitada que se le aumentó la humedad en las bragas, mientras dejaba a su boca mojada de ambas salivas humedecerle el borde superior de la oreja, Hermione se arqueó un poco hacia atrás cuando la sintió bajar el pantalón y las piernas le traicionaron con el movimiento, porque se vino de lado contra el sillón; pecho sobre pecho, dejó a sus senos en aquella posición deslizarse contra la tela sedosa y picante del sostén de Hermione, mientras ésta jadeaba pesado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hermione entrecortada llevando sus manos al broche de la prenda que le separaba del busto erecto de excitación de Parkinson, la morena sonrió contra la boca de Hermione cuando la besó antes de contestarle con una socarronería descarada, subiendo su mano derecha desde su muslo, acariciándole la cadera, brincando la tela ligera de sus pantys empapadas ya, hacia el borde frontal de estas para deslizarse dentro, para dejar a dos de sus dedos empezar a entrar sin previo aviso, más que su sonrisa malvada.

—¿Por favor? —Masculló como los niños cuando no saben qué contestar y dicen la frase estrella, que permite abrir cualquier puerta, obtener cualquier cosa, derribar cualquier muro.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos como platos al sentir aquella intromisión y del espasmo desabrochó la prenda con la que tenía un rato jugando sin decidirse, Pansy ahuecó su vientre un poco para dejar que ésta se deslizara camino abajo entre las dos, sin dejar de deslizar muy lento, demasiado lento, sus dedos hacia el espacio entre las piernas de Hermione, por dentro de la ropa interior; la castaña contuvo la respiración y se mordió los labios con las mejillas prendidas en carmín, Pansy supo que no había visto cosa semejante antes y que Ron nunca, jamás, había hecho algo similar, prodigado una caricia tan atrevida y sagaz y eso la alentó más si es que era posible, cuando sintió aquella tibia y acuosa humedad, supo que no había marcha atrás y por un breve momento recordó que había mentido sobre la mariposa.

Pero a estas alturas ninguna importaba tanto como la que tenía en la mano y con la delicadeza con que se acaricia un ave recién nacida deslizó sus dedos por los bordes muy lento, mientras inclinándose un poco buscaba la cara de Hermione para besarla de nuevo, para besarla profundo y suave, mientras sus pechos desnudos se oprimían contra la suave aspereza del brassiere de la castaña, y Hermione, la boca abierta y el aliento congelado en la garganta, se le deshacía contra el cuerpo como la mantequilla tibia sobre el pan recién horneado; mientras sus dedos reconocían la suavidad de Hermione con algo más de firmeza, dejó que sus pezones se rozaran con los de ella, sintiendo un escalofrío olímpico que la hizo estremecerse y sonreír, Granger había empezado a gemir de boca abierta contra los labios de Pansy, que se estrechó contra su cuerpo ahí contra el sillón.

La fresca tibieza de su boca contrastaba con el salvaje incendió que tenía dentro y mientras su índice entraba temeroso en ella, buscando el suave borde de su clítoris, su lengua le prodigaba caricias decididas, haciéndola temblar; ambas temblaban y aquello la hizo sonreír más.

—Pansy. —Exclamó ahogada y sometida, desesperada como el salto imprevisto de una rana entre las manos, contra su mejilla llenándole el oído y decidió entrar de nuevo con su índice ahora que su medio había encontrado la protuberancia que buscaba y la tenía apenas presionada, suave, cuidadoso; presionar un poco con su pecho, mojada también ella, latiente de emoción.

—¿Así? —Preguntó pegada a su oreja en un susurro voluptuoso, Hermione intentó asentir pero no podía dejar de temblar, Pansy seguía concentrada en hacerla sentir, en esa vibración que le sentía venir como el agua que se acerca al grifo cuando se abre la llave; dos golpes fuertes sonaron en la puerta, pero no le hizo caso, siguió concentrada en lo suyo, deslizando con cuidado un poco su dedo medio sobre el botón de encendido de Hermione, ganándose una sacudida violenta de sus piernas de gelatina, que ahora parecían serlo más.

—¡Pansy! —Se presionó contra ella, las manos tensas a su alrededor intentando asirse de su cuerpo que transpiraba, le besó el cuello con fuerza y volvió a relamarse de excitación, dos golpes más en la puerta, algo le sacudió por dentro, pero no dejó de presionar y acariciar, Hermione estaba sometida por completo y no quería perderse de ello, no podía; volvió su boca a la de la castaña e incrementó la intensidad de sus caricias, porque venía lo que estaba buscando, estaba aquí, podía sentirlo y necesitaba que ocurriera, Hermione lo necesitaba, ella moría por lograrlo y un dedo más le ayudó a estar más cerca cuando lo deslizó un poco más, ahora adentro; y dos toquidos más en la puerta no la iban a detener. —¡P-Pansy! —Las manos de Hermione estaban descontroladas, una se había vuelto a la orilla del sillón y se sujetaba con fuerza tremenda, pero la otra estrujaba el costado de Pansy sin saber si sujetarse, dar palmadas o qué hacer, hasta que quedó fija a su piel, denotando un esfuerzo contenido que se venía abajo después, pletórico, perfecto.

Fue una sacudida, un estertor lánguido y absoluto, la transpiración en el cuerpo entero de Hermione, pantalón a media pierna y ojos cerrados, cuello extendido y rostro al techo, tenía el aroma del éxito y aunque ella aún no lograra obtener lo mismo, sintió como si lo hubiera logrado hacía tiempo y volvió a besar aquella boca largamente, hambrienta, prolongando la sensación de placer que inundaba a la ex Gryffindor, estaba tan consumida por el deseo que retiró la mano de la entrepierna de aquella y la llevó por aquella cintura, por aquel vientre firme y siguió acariciándola, mientras la miraba consumirse.

Le besó, largo, tendido, deseó comerla más, más y más y prolongar aquella cena eternamente, cuando escuchó el grito del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Pansy, sé que estás aquí, es una emergencia! —Era Millicent y tardó más de lo debido en entender lo que pasaba, Hermione seguía confundida, en la bruma post-orgasmo que no deja saber bien absolutamente nada, pero empezaba a desperezarse y se sintió peor que nunca.

¿Es que la regla era interrumpirlas siempre, en el mejor de los momentos?

/o/o/o/

Es la sensación de haber estado rozando la penumbra de la muerte y despertar con el espasmo de quien es arrebatado por las garras dulces de un sueño desesperado, la insoportable realidad de que cada centímetro del cuerpo existe, siente, como si cada uno fuese una boca hambrienta que clama por vivir, por realizarse; podría confundirse con dolor, pero el dolor no sacude cada fibra nerviosa con esa intensidad, ni enciende las células que componen todo el cuerpo como las luces de un árbol de Navidad, haciéndolas infinitamente sensibles y esponjándolas como motas de algodón que surcan el firmamento.

Se sacudió desde dentro dos, tres veces, volvió a sacudirse recuperando el habla, la capacidad de respirar agitado y la voluntad de hablar, de nuevo, el vacío que le crecía dentro no podía contenerlo, el estremecimiento que se devoraba su cuerpo estaba asfixiándola deliciosa y cruelmente, la suave y arrobadora delicadeza con que cada nervio estaba pasando de la tensión más horrorosa a la relajación más increíblemente placentera amenazaba con volverla loca; y entonces escuchó en algún rincón del mundo que llamaban a la puerta, tragó saliva y abrió los ojos buscando con su mano extrañada el cuerpo de Pansy, que se había quedado fija mirando al frente, atenta como el perrillo que olfatea a su amo a la distancia. Pero ella era su amo, ella lo era y no podía concebir que olisqueara en otra dirección.

—Pansy… —Masculló llevando su mano hasta la de ella y mirándole los ojos alertas y lejanos de ella.

—Es Millicent. —Lo decía con una rabia en el ronquido de la voz que la asustó, temblorosa, porque si antes las piernas le parecían de fideo, ahora mismo se le figuraban más de papel de china que otra cosa. —Hija de puta… —La expresión la sacó de balance acompañada de dos toquidos fuertes más, necesitó un instante para acomodar todas las piezas de su pensamiento en su sitio, había dos cosas que no encajaban del todo: acababa de tener uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida, el orgasmo se lo había prodigado Pansy… y ahora Pansy parecía todo, menos dispuesta a seguir en lo que estaban.

—Ignórala. —Pidió con la voz a medias, incorporándose tanto como las piernas aguadas de todo, ¡de todo!, le permitían, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Pansy y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, le prensó los labios entre los suyos, un beso torpe, cansado, pero Parkinson lo correspondió con el arrojo anterior, perdió el interés en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando afuera y se concentró en besarse, la mano firme de Pansy la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo y entonces recordó, redescubrió el pecho desnudo de la morena y sintió que volvía a estremecerse sólo de tenerlo delante.

—¡Maldita sea, Pansy, tu madre está en San Mungo! —Una bofetada habría sido menos terrible, Pansy se safó de su boca y se puso en pie con la velocidad con que ella había hecho estallar la celda de Sirius años atrás; necesito más de diez segundos para comprender lo que Millicent había gritado y todavía cinco más para darse cuenta que a punta de varita, salida de no sé dónde, Pansy había hecho que su ropa volviera a su sitio, a excepción de los zapatos que no entendía en qué instante había perdido; fría hasta la médula, vio a la morena metida en su ropa, ir hasta la puerta y abrir sin dejar a Millicent entrar y ponerse en la puerta como una barrera.

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! —La escuchó gritar, le vio moverse apenas un poco, sacar un brazo a la calle, inclinar la cabeza, mover el cabello de lado a lado, y luego cerrar de un portazo furioso y desconsolado; la vio apoyar las manos en la superficie de madera, la vio pegar la cabeza contra ella, darse uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes en la frente con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

—¿Pansy? —Intentó ponerse en pie, pero si las piernas antes no les respondían ahora menos, y se descubrió con sonrojo en unas condiciones muy precarias para salir a ver a Millicent, más bien unas condiciones demasiado embarazosas y delatadoras; Pansy se dio la vuelta, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde Hermione estaba, se inclinó con una velocidad pasmosa y pegó su mejilla a la suya, ahora su cuerpo estaba helado, era por completo otra, parecía haberse transformado en una dura y congelada estatua de mármol.

Con los ojos cerrados, adhirió su mejilla a la suya, la sintió estremecerse en aquel gesto y sintió su boca, caliente todavía besarle la comisura y finalmente, con una duda temblorosa, decidirse y besarle los labios al completo, Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos y le descubrió un gesto preocupado, demolido; aquel fue un beso estremecedor, un beso profundo que ahogaba un gemido de desconcierto en la boca de Pansy, Hermione le acarició la línea de la barbilla y le miró sorprendida cuando se alejó, aún no abría los ojos y le leía en el rostro demasiada rabia para saber qué decirle.

—Ahora vuelvo. —Murmuró sonriendo con profundo desagrado, Hermione no supo qué más hacer que asentir sin poder decir más, Pansy suspiró. —Ya puedes decir que además de besarte te he hecho otras cosas. —Intentaba, con la voz temblorosa y molesta darle al asunto el sentido mordaz que su orgullo necesitaba dejar en claro, pero Hermione adivinaba más pena en esta separación que otra cosa y asintió sonriendo con el sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo; Pansy frunció la boca y aún le dejó otro beso largo y plastoso, para luego salir de la casa dando un portazo, que de agresivo tenía horrores pero parecía más amenaza contra Millicent afuera que contra Granger adentro.

Sola, fría a más no poder y confundida tras semejante sesión con Pansy, Hermione se descubrió recordando que habían sido interrumpidas también antes y que Harry había dicho algo muy cierto ya entonces: _Pansy es de las personas que siempre quieren algo, y generalmente lo consiguen, a la buena o a la mala._ Suspiró con amargura y cerró los ojos desencajada, todavía le parecía mentira que las cosas terminaran así y la frase dicha por Harry sólo le llenaba la cabeza de la sensación de haber sido perversa y arrogantemente manipulada por la verde.

Se reclinó contra el sillón, respiró profundo y se deslizó los dedos sobre el sitio en que tendría que haber estado la marca, mientras más minutos pasaban, más se daba cuenta que había perdido hacía mucho el efecto de la poción, que con ello tendría que haber vuelto la cordura, no había pretextos para seguir estando desinhibida, porque no, ya no lo estaba, no por la poción al menos; si ahora estaba todavía desinhibida o bien, si no tenía encima ningún otro velo no era por efecto mágico o de un remedio, sino como mero producto de los ojos, los labios, las manos de Pansy; se descubrió tras haber cruzado una línea muy peligrosa y muy gruesa, metida en un problema de tamaño mayúsculo, quizá el peor al que se le había ocurrido meter las narices.

Suspiró casi en un sollozo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, a revolverse la trenza que minutos antes Pansy casi había deshecho, y a pesar de todo el abrumador terror que sentía, sólo podía pensar en que Parkinson se había marchado, se habían quedado a medias y todo porque algo le había ocurrido a su madre. ¿Sería bueno ir, para ver qué pasaba con la Sra. Parkinson?, ahora tal vez tendría que ir a asomarse y saber qué estaba pasando, tal vez ayudar en algo…

—¡Qué locura! —Se recriminó dándose una palmada y deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

/o/o/o/

—Sólo voy a decirlo una vez, sólo una Pansy… —Bajaban los escalones uno a uno apresuradas, en una fila, Pansy detrás de Millicent con la boca sellada a piedra y lodo, miraba el piso bajo los pies de su amiga y se concentraba en hacer tronar los dedos de sus manos con una histeria propia de sus peores días, sentía al caminar la fría presencia de un encuentro interrumpido, justo ahí, metida entre sus piernas; supo perfecto lo que le iba a preguntar y prefirió hacerse la occisa avanzando sin detenerse y sin atreverse a mirarla por miedo a que le leyera todo en los labios amoratados de mordidas y las mejillas encendidas aún, seguía caminando y no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, las palabras escritas en la carta le estaban haciendo marearse… ¿o era el orgasmo contenido de minutos antes?

—Me importa un carajo lo que me quieras decir o si lo vas a decir sólo una vez o mil. —Sonaba muy molesta, sonaba muy frustrada y justo eso era lo que quería y por qué no confesárselo a sí mismas, lo que sentía; quería ahuyentar a Millicent y darse un minuto para gritar en un recodo del camino, para sacar la rabia que le estaba deshaciendo el hígado, pero no funcionó, al llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle, ésta se volvió sujetándola por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared tomándola por sorpresa, tuvo que admitir que a veces su amiga daba sorpresas y si algo en serio le interesaba, se ponía hasta agresiva para saberlo.

—¿Te estabas cogiendo a Hermione? —La pregunta fue tan ácida e impertinente que le sacó un aullido de incomodidad y le dio un manazo lo más fuerte que pudo, porque no concibió por un momento la suma de esas dos palabras incompatibles del todo:

Coger… Hermione

Sacudió el agarré de su ex compañera de casa, deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar de nuevo en el Colegio y tener las herramientas y oportunidades necesarias para meterle dos o tres hechizos en el gordo trasero, sólo en venganza por mezclarle esas dos palabras en la cabeza y peor aún, por llegar justo en el momento en que estaban pasando de palabras a acciones y sí, las había interrumpido olímpicamente; sujetó a Millicent por la muñeca y le miró a los ojos con toda la rabia que traía encima, casi escupiéndole las palabras a la cara.

—Te importa un bledo. —Murmuró mientras se aparecía junto con ella rumbo a San Mungo.

/o/o/o/

—Harry, tienes que calmarte. —Pidió por quinta vez mirándolo ir y venir por la habitación, ya casi podía ver el desgaste en la alfombra de sus poderosas plantas yendo y viniendo sin cesar, volvió a removerse en la cama y a sentir ese mismo bochorno que decía que la poción surtía efecto y que estaba sacando toda la jodida inflamación por los poros; tuvo que volverse y sujetar un vaso del buró, estaba rebosante de hielo en cubos y se echó dos dentro de la boca para masticarlos de forma indiscriminada, aquella frescura en la boca la relajó apenas un poco. —Encontraremos la forma de que Ron no acabe como parece que acabará, siempre encontramos la forma, aunque sea un imbécil, siempre, siempre logramos ayudarlo, Harry.

—No lo entiendes, Ginny. —Masculló con los ojos brillantes de miedo y enmarcados en un par de mechones negros húmedos de nervios.

—Claro que lo entiendo… ¡estoy gorda, no idiota! —Ginny no estaba teniendo buenos días desde lo de las avispas, la poción estaba desinflándola, pero nada más, no le mejoraba para nada el humor, había tenido largas horas de delirio donde se miraba a sí misma huyendo por las mazmorras de Hogwarts de un troll de quince metros que intentaba comérsela mientras masticaba restos sanguinolentos del cuerpo de su madre. —Vamos a encontrar una solución, haremos que Ron entienda las cosas de una buena vez, así tenga que meterlo en una caja con dos hijas de Aragog y dejarlo ahí tres días… ¡y hablo en serio!

Harry pareció reventar, dio dos pasos hacia la cama y se dejó caer pesado como era en la pequeña esquina que dejaba libre las enormes piernas de Ginny, ésta trago saliva mirándolo con profunda preocupación, había algo más y no lo decía, era eso lo que lo estaba comiendo desde dentro, algo más; lo miró con suspicacia y el ojiverde le volvió una mirada debilitada y rendida, lo vio acomodarse la túnica y girarse hacia ella acomodando la rodilla sobre la cama, las manos blancas y musculosas las puso sobre su muslo bajo la manta y agarró aire. A Ginny se le erizó la piel, lo que fuera que venía, era malo.

—No estoy tan preocupado en realidad por lo que me dijo, estoy preocupado por lo que escuché después, Ginny… —tuvo que llevarse la mano derecha a la nariz y presionarse desde ahí y hacia la frente como masajeándose, con los ojos aún cerrados añadió. —… parece que se vienen cambios muy fuertes en el Ministerio, una reorganización masiva de dimensiones que nunca se han visto y más allá de eso, el cambio vendrá de manos conocidas.

—¿Te refieres al rumor del cambio de Ministro?... pero pensé que era sólo un rumor. —Ginny había oído cosas, pero no alguna concreta, se dejaban ver reuniones clandestinas y otras más evidentes y a la luz del día; se sabía de grupos que postulaban gente para puestos específicos o para operaciones especiales que preparaban la transición, se conocía que había personas moviéndose con suavidad, se mentiría si no se admitiera que habían empezado a negociarse cargos y puestos y que se trataba de un hervidero de rumores, chismes e incluso conspiraciones.

—No, es real, Ginny… pero lo que me preocupa es que se está rumorando mucho un nombre en particular para el puesto de Ministro. —A Ginny la sangre se le fue al piso, pero también se le encendieron todos los focos rojos y sí, también los verdes; sabía que mucha gente mencionaba a Harry para el puesto y eso le daba ilusión y miedo a partes iguales, mas no iba a mentirse o a mentirle a su novio de toda la vida: claro que quería que le dieran el puesto a él, en su cabeza nadie lo merecía tanto, llevaba meses trabajando como un asno de carga para los líderes del Ministerio, por años había dedicado más tiempo de su vida al orden del Mundo Mágico que al de su casa, ¡ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de proponerle matrimonio como se debía por estar en sus conflictos políticos y laborales!

Si alguien merecía ser Ministro, ese era su hombre y bueno, ella no iba a negar que le alegraría mucho ser una primera mandataria, disfrutar del poder… algo de renombre, algo de fama… y por qué no, la oportunidad de volver al quidditch o al trabajo de campo como lo que era, una mujer de talento, de fuerza y de gallardía que bien podía…

—Quieren darle el puesto a Hermione.

Que bien podía ser la cuñada perfecta de la Ministra más inteligente de su generación, o de todos los tiempos.

/o/o/o/

—Disculpe, disculpe. —Venía por todo el pasillo empujando a Millicent cada vez que intentaba detenerla para sacarle información, pellizcándola y odiándola con miradas homicidas a cada paso que daban, un hombre de bata blanca salía de la habitación donde le habían dicho que estaba su madre e intentó detenerlo antes que se fuera con aquella chillante exclamación. —Espere, ¿usted atendió a mi madre?

—Así que es usted su hija, eh… la hija de la Sra. Demetria Parkinson… ¿Patricia? —Un mazazo le habría hecho menos daño, Millicent ahogó una risilla y enfocó su mirada en el otro lado del pasillo mientras el hombre revisaba sus notas y Pansy se apoyaba de un pie a otro para no abofetear al sujeto cuya barba de tres días le dio pésima espina.

—Pansy. —Lo dijo como un hechizo atronador, fuerte, ronco y venenoso, el hombre alzó los ojos y le miró desde el otro lado de unas gafas de media luna, que se acomodó con el índice en un movimiento largo, lento y molesto.

—Puede pasar a verla, ya la hemos controlado. —Pansy no le dejó decir nada más y se metió en el cuarto empujándolo con el brazo y abriéndose paso con rapidez; en cuanto entró y vio a su madre en la cama, sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—¡Little P! —La voz de su madre era la misma de siempre, pero tenía esa suave línea aguda y arrastrada que denotaba sólo una cosa: alcohol; le dieron ganas de sujetar la almohada junto a ella en la cama y asfixiarla, le habían interrumpido un gran momento por una borrachera.

Desde que había muerto su padre, su madre se había dedicado a cosas que hacían escandalizar a toda la familia, no era que saliera de casa, no era que conociera gente, no era que buscara otras relaciones, era que dedicaba su tiempo a beber, jugar cartas con amigas, comprar chucherías costosas y pasearse por su mansión cargando las joyas de la familia y ropa excesivamente ligera; saber que la bebida le había llevado ahora a estar internada le despertaba dos malos presentimientos: primero, la familia en general y los sirvientes, ¡flojos desconsiderados que no sentían el más mínimo respeto por la mujer que les pagaba demasiado bien en comparación con cualquier otra familia mágica inglesa!, estaban cansados del alcoholismo de su madre y segundo, esta no había sido una borrachera normal.

Millicent había llegado hasta los pies de la cama y tomado el pergamino que contenía la descripción del caso de su madre, mientras tanto Pansy se acercó a la cabecera y miró aquellos ojos verdes cansados y acuosos, conmovida por aquel dejo de tristeza que ya nunca se quitaba de esa mirada, besó esa frente papelosa y acarició el nacimiento del cabello, deslizando sus dedos por aquellas tersas y casi ya invisibles cejas; respiró profundo, se odiaba por haber respondido a aquel llamado y dejado a Hermione así, se odiaba por no haber podido permanecer en el suelo de esa sala, besando, acariciando… pero se habría odiado más si algo le hubiera pasado a su madre de no haber acudido, porque sólo se tenían ellas dos, los Parkinson ya se reducían sólo a ellas dos y nada más.

—Ma… ¿qué ocurrió? —Preguntó en un susurro suave, aquella mujer le miró con ternura y alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con cuidado.

—Little P… estás hinchada, ¿son tus alergias, amor? —Su madre era el único ser en el mundo que le hablaba de ese modo, claro, cuando estaba ebria, porque sobria era una de las típicas brujas de alta que señalan, critican y exigen, que humillan; sujetó la mano de su madre contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez para darse valor y tener paciencia, Millicent habló en un susurro suave, porque veía a la mujer dormitando ya al tacto de su hija.

—Aquí dice que se cayó por las escaleras, le han soldado dos huesos y mañana podrá ir a casa, Pansy… ha sido un susto innecesario. —Millicent debía comprender su desatino, su incomodidad y sufrimiento instantáneo porque le miró con consideración; Pansy acercó la silla a su espalda con un movimiento de varita y se sentó, su madre dormía…

Y cómo deseaba también dormir un rato, para poder dejar de pensar.

/o/o/o/

Llamaron a la puerta dos veces, dos toquidos firmes y rápidos, en su estómago una rana dio un salto, pegó en el techo y chapoteó en su charco; apresurada, con el suéter ya metido y las piernas más despabiladas (parecían haberse despertado con las técnicas eróticas de Pansy), fue y abrió resonándole en los oídos lo que le había dicho antes de irse: _Ahora vuelvo._ Todavía sujeta al pomo de la puerta se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo y se acomodó el cabello torpemente, se humedeció los labios con sonrojo y se acomodó el suéter, tomó aire y abrió la puerta pensando justo en ese instante que su puerta no había consultado quién era, y que con Pansy ya lo habría hecho…

Cuando la hoja se abrió y el hombre del otro lado de la puerta le sonrió mirándola a los ojos, definitivamente y por donde se le viera, poco tenía que ver con el _Ahora vuelvo_ de Pansy; el sapo en su estómago sufrió un infarto o algo peor, porque cayó fulminado en el charco y se empezó a hundir hasta las piernas débiles, haciéndola sujetarse del pomo y del borde de la puerta para no caer. Muy poco tenía que ver con aquella promesa de Pansy.

Nada.


	13. La sal y el azúcar II

_**Demasiado, oh sí, demasiado tiempo después viene el nuevo capítulo de Demasiado… no es que se me haya atorado la inspiración, es que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme como me gusta a trabajarlo; entre mis tres empleos y mi licenciatura, pues la verdad es que no me rinde… pero sí sale.**_

 _ **Yo espero que les guste, que lo que van a leer compense la ausencia tan larga, ojo, no es que escriba esto para echármelas a la bolsa, no, así va la historia y en cierta forma, agradezco que me apoye eso con las largas ausencias XD**_

 _ **En fin, quiero agradecer a las pocas que comentan, ojalá lo hicieran más para saber si les gusta o no, una nueva disculpa a quienes esperan hace mucho la actualización; un saludo fuerte a quienes apoyan esta historia, inspirándome, dando likes, votando, dándome consejo, beteando… gracias.**_

 _ **Y saludos allá a la lejanía.**_

 _ **Acá hay letras y nada más.**_

* * *

 **La sal y el azúcar II**

 _slipped up there_

—Señor Ministro. —Murmuró haciéndose a un lado para que el aludido pudiera pasar, la túnica verde turquesa que llevaba encima le hacía ver más que seguro de sí mismo y aunque los decorados de su traje resaltaban a la media luz del pasillo, Hermione sintió que venía de una reunión de gala, porque de otro modo quizá habría venido algo más sobrio y recatado; mientras entraba respondiendo al movimiento de ella, sonreía tranquilamente y observaba su sala con todavía los indicios de la cena para dos abandonados por todos lados, ella se sintió sumamente avergonzada.

—Shacklebolt, Hermione… —Dijo como si fuera el amigo de siempre y no el jefe supremo de la noble institución que le pagaba el sueldo, la castaña sujetó su varita que estaba en la mesilla junto a la puerta y de un movimiento hizo desaparecer todo aquel desastre que fue a parar al fregador de la cocina, incluso los decorados de la mesa y las faldillas del sillón volvieron a su sitio y todo quedó limpio y ordenado; qué triste final para la noche tan increíble que había estado pasando hasta un minuto antes, abochornada se preguntó si no se le vería en la cara lo que recién había ocurrido, sino olería distinto, si no tendría otra apariencia, ¡sólo Merlín sabía los efectos del sexo lésbico en una, hasta ahora, heterosexual hasta los huesos! —… esta es una visita de amigos.

—Comprendo… siéntate. —Hermione caminaba lento y se sintió muy extraño al decir aquel "siéntate" como si fueran íntimos, porque aunque ya con fuerza, sus piernas a veces se le iban para el lado incorrecto, así que iba con sumo cuidado, al pasar tras el hombretón que a sus buenos años, aún podía impresionar a cualquiera, se fijó sin saber por qué y con gran impresión en la arracada de su oreja izquierda, y por alguna razón eso le hizo pensar en la noche de la huida de Harry, esa cuando luego había corrido despavorida a brazos de Ron; el estómago se le revolvió inmediatamente después, como si la simple idea del pelirrojo le diera náusea.

Cuando al fin encontró el sillón donde iba a sentarse, porque hay que decir que por un segundo desconoció todo el lugar, incluida su mesa favorita, su estante enorme de libros, su reproductor de discos compactos y hasta a Roar que estaba plácidamente dormido sobre su revistero, se sentó muy derecha y acartonada, mirando a aquel hombre con una expectación asustada; no supo si debía ofrecer café o té, si estaría bien servirle algunas galletas o no ofrecer nada, cuando un ¡plop! la hizo dar un salto y delante de ella apareció un pergamino enrollado que giraba sobre su propio eje y lucía el sello del Ministro de Magia.

—Eso es para ti. —Sorprendida y avergonzada por el susto que le había sacado, porque era más que obvio su nivel de asombro por tenerlo delante, sujetó el papel que flotaba frente a sus ojos y se dispuso a separar el sello, cuando él la detuvo. —Antes de que lo abras, es necesario que comprendas los alcances de ese documento.

—¿Los alcances de este documento? —Se sentía boba repitiéndolo, denotaba que no lo entendía y muy pocas, poquísimas veces ella no entendía algo que se le decía a la cara y con lentitud; los ojos de Shacklebolt brillaron y luego sonrieron, su boca no, pero sus ojos sí y Hermione por un motivo que no comprendió, recordó a Remus Lupin.

—Contenido en ese pergamino, está un largo listado de funcionarios del Ministerio que si así lo deseas, serán próximamente investigados a profundidad… —El aire en su pecho se detuvo y quiso decir algo, pero él alzó la mano deteniéndola para agregar con una sonrisa franca y blanca que contrastaba en la piel de su rostro. —… no han cometido delito alguno, tampoco sospecho de su participación en alguna mala jugada, conspiración o mafia… Hermione, sólo es necesario que tú tengas sospecha de alguno para que sea sometido a revisión si así lo ordenas… todos esos nombres, pertenecen a miembros del Ministerio que pueden serte de mucha utilidad, gente que será la piedra sobre la que reposes tus pies.

—¿Mis pies? —Sintió que le hormigueaban las manos, sintió que la cara se le derretía un poco, como si fuera de cera y subiera la temperatura lentamente bajo la mirada penetrante, certera y amable de aquel hombre.

—Hermione, es momento que lo escuches de mí… seguramente te han llegado rumores, no lo dudo para nada, pero no lo has escuchado aún de mi viva voz y llegó el momento. —La boca del estómago le estaba ardiendo, una roca densa se removió dentro de él y amenazó con oprimirle la vejiga acercándosele, porque sintió que le daban ganas de hacer pipí, pero no supo si era por lo que estaba por oír, porque sí, lo había oído antes, o por lo que había pasado hacía rato con Pansy, porque es que a veces le pasaba que luego del orgasmo necesitaba orinar. —Hermione, he decidido que seas tú mi sucesora en el puesto de Ministro de Magia.

—Creo que… ¿me permite? —Se levantó golpeando con la espinilla la mesa de centro de su sala y tirando las esferas decorativas que antes había tirado mientras besaba a Parkinson, dio dos tropezones antes de poder encerrarse en el baño pisando los cristales del vaso que Roar había tirado y hecho trizas, y supo que había dejado al pergamino flotando ahí frente a él; en el baño, sentada en el retrete se dio cuenta que no, no era que se fuera a mear, era más bien que necesitaba vomitar en abundancia y era una pena para la cena deliciosa de minutos antes.

* * *

/o/o/o/

—Oye… —Era un susurro suave, apenas más alto que la respiración de su madre y ella, recostada en la cama junto al cuerpo tibio que descansaba, volvió los ojos para buscar el rostro de Millicent sentada en una silla junto a la puerta; desvió los ojos con el gesto más evidente posible, el más harto de todos y los clavó en los pies bajo la sábana, pensando y repensando en la mala suerte que tenía y en lo delicioso y excitante que era escuchar a Hermione venirse. —… ¿está tan buena como dicen?

—Púdrete, Millicent. —Masculló torciendo el gesto y restregando la cara contra la manta, para volverla a donde su mirada pudiera sólo clavarse en el hombro de su madre.

—Ya en serio, Pansy… sin chiste de fondo, sin ninguna mala intención, ¿qué hacían? —La voz de Bulstrode era otra en esa pregunta y las cejas de la morena cayeron en una onda extraña sobre sus ojos vidriosos, tragó saliva con sequedad y se llevó la mano que no sujetaba a su madre a los labios, donde se mordió el nudillo mientras paseaba sus ojos por el hilo de recuerdos de todo lo que sentía; ¿qué había hecho?, se había aprovechado de los efectos de la poción para meterse de a poco en la vida de Hermione, no, pero no en su vida, eso para nada, porque no le había cuestionado sobre su infancia o sus gustos en telas y añadidos para vestidos y trajes, no… había usado esa ventaja de falta de cordura para meterse en la cama de Hermione me-caigo-de-buena Granger.

—No sé. —Dijo contra su mano cerrada en un puño sobre la manta, tan entorpecido, tan culposo que Millicent se acomodó en la silla y Pansy pudo oírlo porque las patas rebotaron sobre el suelo con un "clac"; luego vino un largo instante de silencio y casi estuvo segura que su compañera y amiga analizaba la respuesta concienzuda y detalladamente, quizá buscando un trasfondo y como no lo había, optó por fingir que no había oído y preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Dijo muy alto, con exaspero y Pansy se limpió la boca húmeda con la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego recordó todas las veces que la acusaban de vana y sosa, cuando incluso Granger se refería a ella como una vacía y se dio cuenta que sí, lo era… incluso lo rastrera le quedaba bien y si siendo rastrera había logrado sacarle un orgasmo a Hermione, entonces lo valía; se sonrió divertida, recordando aún las texturas del cuerpo de la castaña, la piel caliente, el cabello revuelto, los labios tersos, su interior húmedo y se estremeció; lo valía, valía la pena mentirle, valía la pena jugar con ella, engañarla y envolverla, para volver a morder esa boca lo volvería a hacer, lo intentaría mil veces más y se descubrió excitada como si la tuviera delante de nuevo. —¿Qué dijiste? —Millicent silbaba como la Slytherin que era y Pansy se volvió a verla con la mirada más perversa y lasciva que nunca había tenido.

—No está buena, Milly… está buenísima. —Y la Bulstrode vio en aquellos ojos ennegrecidos de Pansy un maligno deseo que nunca le había visto y se temió que aquello sólo pudiera traer desgracias; o mucha diversión extra a sus vidas.

* * *

/o/o/o/

—Le pediré empleo a George, no hay porqué hacer alboroto. —Tenía el codo hincado en la barra, una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y el cabello revuelto en la frente, adherido a la piel pálida por obra del sudor que le caía por las sienes, todo porque seguía llevando la túnica puesta, aunque una pequeña elfa doméstica esperaba a su lado con los bracitos extendidos hace demasiado.

—Ron, no seas ridículo, George ya te dijo en dos ocasiones que no te quiere ver por la tienda desde el percance con Angelina. —Seamus Finnigan servía una copa más, Harry llevaba mucho rato con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y la ceniza había empezado a caer sobre la barra; tenía los ojos clavados en El Profeta, estaba notando una cierta regularidad en las publicaciones sobre Hermione desde hacía unos meses, en el ejemplar que tenía delante, se mencionaba casi por pura casualidad a la castaña en el informe de una oficina que atraía mucho a la gente: Deportes Mágicos.

La referencia era sutil, pero para ojos expertos evidentemente forzada, porque se había tomado un comentario que Hermione hiciera hacía por lo menos tres años sobre la modernización de las snitchs doradas, para meterla con calzador en una discusión sobre la reforma a las normativas del Mundial de Quidditch; Harry recordaba que unos días antes, cuando el accidente con Luna, se dedicó casi media plana al estado de salud de su novia y sus dos mejores amigas, aquello había despertado hordas de cartas preocupadas, todas alojadas por ahora sobre el escritorio de Hermione, canastas y canastas de flores habían sido enviadas y seguían ahí, por arte de magia frescas y plagadas de rocío. El asunto se estaba volviendo evidente para Harry, Hermione estaba recibiendo la atención de los medios seguramente auspiciada por la necesidad de empezar a preparar su imagen, si el avance seguía siendo constante como hasta ahora, Hermione estaría subiendo al puesto en un año o año y medio; lo que era extraordinario para ella si nada demasiado extraña ocurría, pero fatal para Ron si él continuaba como hasta entonces.

—George me ayudará… o siempre puedo acudir a Charlie. —Ron pidió otra ronda, cinco copas más aparecieron delante suyo y se empinó dos como si estuvieran rellenas de aire.

—Charlie… George… —Harry masculló aquello bajo, Dean Thomas volvió su mirada al ojiverde mientras daba un trago a su botella de cerveza.

—¡Claro!... mis hermanos sí me van a ayudar… porque lo que es mi otro hermano, el que me puede regresar a mi puesto… —Ron sonreía con la cara idiota y estúpida del borracho empedernido, las mejillas rojas de embriaguez, el sudorcillo ya empapándole el pecho de la camisa. —… no va a mover uno de sus prodigiosos y heroicos dedos para ayudarme, Seamus.

—Ron. —Aquel fue el tono amenazador de Seamus viendo venir una discusión entre los dos y aunque el bar estuviera a medio vaciar, no quería para nada dar una escena ahí donde cualquiera podría tomar fotografías o avisar a la prensa.

—No me vengas con tus "Ron", Seamus. —Amenazó con una mano temblorosa de nudillos blancos como la leche, se volvió lejos de la visión de Harry, donde no pudieran coincidir sus ojos y se echó a la boca otra copa, dejando que el licor le escurriera por las comisuras y le mojara el cuello de la camisa. —Ni Harry ni Hermione quieren ayudarme, ninguno moverá un dedo para hacer que me reconsideren, porque como siempre, soy un idiota que sólo les estorba. —Había una rabia ácida en su forma de hablar, como siempre, estaba hablando sin pensar, producto del enojo, la frustración, el miedo y el licor.

—Ron, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?... ¡deja de beber, por amor de Merlín! —Dean estaba cansado, se le veía en la cara que venir a reunirse con ellos le parecía la peor de las ideas en el universo, cuando lo invitaron a ir por unas copas, había dicho que venía saliendo de un turno de quince horas en San Mungo y lo que menos quería era acabar borracho si tenía que dormir todo lo posible para volver a otro turno pronto; Harry le había convencido con una súplica cansada, que ahora el hombre que vivió, pensaba habría sido mejor no hacer.

—¡Porque es la verdad!... ¡ni un dedo han movido para ayudarme, ni uno solo! —Ron agitó el brazo que llevaba la otra copa y empapó la cara de Seamus que se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiarse con una mueca de repulsión y exaspero. —¡Les importo un carajo!... valientes amigos, ¡valientes hermanos!

—¡Basta! —Harry dio un golpe sobre la barra con toda la rabia que se venía tragando las últimas horas, maldecía la hora en que Ginny le había rogado que saliera a buscar a su hermano y todavía más el que Hermione estuviera enferma también y no pudiera haber ido a pedirle que lo buscaran juntos. —Cállate Ron, vámonos a casa. —Se levantó del banco, se echó la túnica sobre el brazo y fue hasta el pelirrojo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Harry! —Ron lo empujó haciendo que todo su cuerpo se fuera de lado y acabara reclinado sobre Seamus, que lo sujetó a medias y lo hizo incorporarse con cara de desagrado. —¡Déjame, Seamus!... ¡qué mierda les importa lo que hago!

—Basta Ron, vámonos. —Dean también se puso de pie, Ron se volvió hacia él y le soltó un puñetazo que más pareció una bofetada, el sanador se hizo a un lado a tiempo y Ron se fue de bruces al piso, ninguno de los tres hizo movimiento para detenerlo y el sonido del golpe fue sordo y doloroso.

—¿Y ahora? —Seamus se volvió a ver a Harry, que suspiró levantándose las gafas de la punta de la nariz, hasta donde se habían ido cuando siguió con la mirada el cuerpo de Ron, quien perdido y borracho, se había quedado tendido, ¿dormido?, ¿inconsciente?, ¿muerto?

—Váyanse a casa, muchachos… disculpen que les trajera a ver algo tan… deplorable. —Dean le sujetó por el hombro y asintió sin decir nada, Seamus se echó la túnica encima y los dos se alejaron apenas con saludos suaves y silenciosos, Harry sintió que no iba a verlos en un largo tiempo y que si veían a Ron, seguramente lo evitarían por más aún.

Con un movimiento de varita alzó a Ron, pagó la cuenta echando un montón de monedas sobre la barra y todavía se dio tiempo de volver a restregar el cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de marcharse, Ron no había despertado ni un poco y mientras cruzaban vía chimenea rumbo a la Madriguera, Harry se dio el tiempo de observar al pelirrojo con cuidado; ¿en qué momento su amigo, el bondadoso larguirucho se había convertido en aquel hombre cargado de resentimiento y furia?, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, pero podía haber muchas razones, tal vez el que Hermione y él habían ascendido en su trabajo, quizá el que la muerte de Fred había transformado a Molly y a Arthur en personas taciturnas, menos accesibles. Muy probablemente era también que George se había casado y era exitoso, que Ginny había logrado una breve pero exitosísima carrera en el Quidditch, que Charlie tenía una mansión y seguía criando dragones o que Percy…

—No necesito que me cargues. —Ron se había sentado en el suelo, tenía la mano metida entre el cabello y se restregaba con exaspero sin voltear a verlo.

—Debes dejar de beber, Ron. —Murmuró mientras en la penumbra buscaba el asiento más cercano al pelirrojo, cuando se sentó al fin, volvió los ojos al hombre en el piso y le vio unos lagrimones bajar por la nariz aguileña; no dijo nada, sólo apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se quedó ahí, esperando, apoyándolo en un silencio casi doloroso.

—No estoy bien, Harry… estoy muy cansado. —Potter asintió sin saber qué decir, Ron sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. —Supe que te negaron la ayuda para mí. —Harry habría querido que no se lo dijera Ginny, pero quizá era mejor que supiera de una vez que ni él, ni Hermione iban a lograr esta vez que le dieran oportunidad. —Lamento haber dicho eso en el bar. —Harry recordó muchas cosas que había dicho, como que Ginny era insufrible, que Hermione era frígida y no lo dejaba siquiera tocarla, o que él era un mal hermano que no quería ayudarle. —Tú no eres un mal hermano, yo lo soy.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, Ron. —Quiso irse por otro lado, no quería ir hacia esa charla, porque ya no tenía ganas de meter las manos al fuego por él, ni siquiera en memoria de todos los peligros que había pasado, ni aun sabiendo que Ron había acabado por perder un 15% de la movilidad del brazo a causa de las heridas de aquella huida desastrosa y que eso había marcado el fracaso de su carrera deportiva; en el fondo, Harry se sentía responsable por él, lo amaba profundamente como se ama al hermano que no se tiene y que se elige, pero también sentía profunda culpa, quizá la misma que Hermione sentía y que la obligaba de cierta forma a seguir siendo la novia paciente.

—Mañana voy a ir a hablar con ellos… y luego me iré un tiempo. —Parecía hablar desde una serenidad inmensa, sacada de una ensoñación o de una lucidez momentánea; Harry pensó en aquel momento que esa idea era buena, quizá la mejor para el hecho y asintió con firmeza, porque realmente creía que era lo correcto. —Iré con Charlie, le pediré asilo por unas semanas y me recompondré. —En el azul de los ojos de Ron, iluminados suavemente por la luz acuosa de la madrugada que llegaba y se metía por las rendijas de las ventanas de la cocina, había una calma portentosa y Harry casi sintió que estaba viendo de nuevo a aquel Ronald Weasley que el día de la batalla en su Coleigo, había derrotado enemigos, abierto una cámara secreta solo y resguardado a su novia en el camino. —Llevaré a Hermione conmigo.

Algo ya no funcionó, aquella frase lo hizo sentir que Ron había sacado la mano de entre la piscina de madurez en que lo había visto nadar segundos antes, para buscar en la orilla su patito amarillo; en el fondo de su cabeza, recordó cierta pregunta de Arthur Weasley una vida atrás: _¿Cuál es, con exactitud, la función del patito de hule?_

* * *

/o/o/o/

 _Ministra de Magia_ , se lo dijo mentalmente mientras abría la puerta del baño y con pasos inseguros iba hacia la sala donde Shacklebolt la esperaba, el pergamino ahora estaba sobre la mesa de centro y Roar estaba en el sillón en que antes estuviera ella sentada; en un profundo silencio se sentó en su lugar, el gato de inmediato fue a restregarse contra su costado y el hombre frente a ella lo contempló un momento, largo y tendido. Por alguna razón, a Hermione le pareció que abriría la boca para decir con una sonrisa llena de confianza: Ese es el gato de Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad?

—Eres la bruja más prometedora de tu generación, Hermione. — _No, no, usted tendría que decir, con seguridad y una gran sonrisa que Roar es el gato de Pansy, eso es lo que debería estar diciendo, además, el halago de ser la mejor de mi generación me lo han dicho tantas veces que..._ —No es raro que toda mi gente de confianza y yo mismo, estemos muy entusiasmados con la idea de que el Ministerio quede en tus manos, sabemos que eres la persona adecuada, darás modernidad donde debe haberla y tu visión del mundo muggle y su sistema de organización, te dan todavía más herramientas, por donde lo analices, eres perfecta para el puesto. — _¿Y Roar?... sí, es de Pansy, tiene razón._ —Creemos en ti, Hermione, es tu momento.

—No sé qué decir. —Murmuró sorprendida, Shacklebolt tendió la mano hacia ella y le estrechó la suya, entonces apareció aquella sonrisa que la confortaba. —No sé si estoy preparada para esto. —Confesó atraída por aquel gesto de confianza del enorme sujeto frente a ella, pero además sin darse cuenta, su comentario era también una aceptación a la iniciativa, y se encontró con que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo y con que quizá, sí estaba ya preparada.

—No te preocupes por ello, nos encargaremos de que lo estés, a partir de tu regreso a la oficina mañana, Hermione, todas las personas involucradas en tu preparación, seleccionadas por mí, empezarán a aparecerse por tu oficina… —Ambos se pusieron de pie, como si Hermione supiera exacto cuando el Ministro decidió retirarse, Roar renegó dejándose caer desde su regazo hacia el sillón con un maullido agudo y molesto que le recordó aquel _A la mierda Potter_ de hacía eones venido de voz de su dueña. —… todo saldrá bien, eres un ejemplo para la comunidad, tendrás una buena vida y tanto Harry como Ron, sabrán ser tu muelle y tu estribo. —Aquello la cimbró, no que mencionara a Harry, sino que mencionara a Ron, como si le hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Ejemplo? —Preguntó mientras caminaban lento hasta la puerta, él sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto, eres una figura de cabalidad, seriedad, respeto y ética, eres la imagen perfecta de solidez, madurez y fuerza… no flaqueas, eres justa… —Cuánto más decía aquel hombre, más sentía que volvían a ablandársele las piernas y para cuando llegaron a la puerta y ella se sujetó del pomo para dejarlo salir, sentía que palidecía. —… eres cabal y firme, una persona con una gran solvencia moral y ninguna mancha en el expediente. —Guiñó un ojo y se alejó con su gran sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Hermione se dio cuenta con embarazo que además de la humedad en sus bragas que ahora no sólo estaba fría, sino además acartonada, tendría que agregar la enorme mancha verde y plata que le había sumado a su expediente.

* * *

/o/o/o/

—Quizá deberías considerar el quedarte unos días en casa con tu madre, Pansy. —Si las miradas mataran, Millicent se habría estrellado contra el muro cuatro veces, se le habría partido el cuello mínimo seis y aún, estaría seguramente envuelta en dos o tres maldiciones imperdonables además.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir eso cerca de esa mujer, si lo llega a oír… —Millicent asintió dándole toda la razón, porque aunque sugiriera aquello, lo cierto es que tampoco acababa de parecer le la mejor idea. —… años me tomó salir de esa casa huyendo y no pienso volver a meterme en ella más de las horas necesarias para tomar una cena y tener una charla decente… además, Demetria está bien… va a estar bien.

—Seguramente… ¿volverás donde Hermione? —La pregunta la soltó como si fuera nada, y Pansy en serio deseó tenerla envuelta en montones de maldiciones imperdonables.

—No, voy a mi casa. —Se sorprendió de lo sarcástico que se había escuchado al decirlo, Millicent se detuvo en medio del pasillo, un sanador pasó junto a ellas y la mujer se dio el tiempo de contemplarlo cuidadosamente, como si la bata blanca pudiera ser traspasada por sus ojos, Pansy esperó, pero luego agregó sincerándose. —Tengo que volver, Millicent, nos interrumpiste en una charla importante.

—Sí, claro… una charla con un perfumillo muy característico. —Los ojos de Bulstrode fueron a clavarse en su mano y Pansy hizo bailar sus dedos mientras sentía que le hervía la cara, su amiga sonrió de lado y se agachó negando sorprendida de aquella socarronería. —Pansy, ¿qué esperas de esto? —Clavó sus ojos verdosos en ella como volviéndole la pregunta, ella alzó la cara en clara mueca de que esperaba que en serio le contestara.

—Sólo voy por mi postre, recojo a Roar y me vuelvo a casa, eso es todo. —Aseguró mientras echaba a andar rumbo a la salida, en su reloj de pulsera eran más de las doce.

—Ronald Weasley me parece de los que golpean, Pansy… hombre o mujer, lo que sea que se esté montando su escoba de carreras, va a acabar con la nariz hecha pedazos, eh. —Carcajeó al escuchar aquel comentario, era el más desagradable comparativo que había escuchado atribuir a Hermione, en serio, aquello la divirtió tanto que le lloraron los ojos.

—Por mí Weasley se puede tirar de la torre más alta de la ciudad. —Se desapareció en el pasillo contiguo y se encontró parada frente a la puerta del hogar de la castaña, respiró un par de veces fuertemente, se acomodó la blusa y pasó su lengua por sus dientes frontales por su acaso, y se dispuso a llamar sorprendida de que la puerta no le hubiera dado ya la bienvenida, cuando un ¡flup! suave y ridículo le sopló en la cara.

Ahí, flotando frente a sus ojos estaba Roar con un listón azul atado al cuello, dormía tendido boca arriba en una curva perfecta, como si estuviera metido en una pequeña bolsa de tela traslúcida que sibilaba en el aire; tendió su mano para sujetarlo y al hacerlo, el gato quedó en ella mientras lo que parecían ser los hilos de la bolsa que lo contenía, se unían en su mano hasta formar un trozo de papel; aguzó la vista sorprendida, viendo a los hilos irse entretejiendo como tela de araña y hacerse más y más densos hasta ser una hoja muy tiesa de pergamino, que con una letra negra, remarcada y firme, la de Hermione, rezaba.

 _Vuelve a casa, Pansy… llévate a Roar, volveremos a hablar pronto._

 _Gracias por la cena._

 _H._

Por extraño que aquello pudiera parecer Pansy se quedó ahí unos diez minutos, clavada al piso sin saber si llamar o hacer caso e irse a casa, Roar seguía dormido y tan profundamente que incluso lo tenía en la mano tirante y vibrador sin preocuparse siquiera por abrazarlo y ponerlo cómodo; finalmente la morena se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascarse confundida, logrando sólo lastimarse el golpe que había olvidado por completo y que ahora parecía, junto con el perfumillo de sus dedos, la frialdad de su entrepierna y el extraño adormecimiento en su pecho, únicos rastros de lo que había ocurrido. Mientras echaba a andar hacia la escalera y bajaba uno a uno aquellos escalones, Pansy Parkinson se preguntó si no habría sido mejor insistir llamando a la puerta y cumplir su promesa de volver.

Al final se descubrió un rato después metida en su tina de baño entre agua tibia, bebiéndose una copa de whisky de fuego y fumándose un cigarrillo, había dejado el cigarrillo muchos meses antes, pero no encontraba otra forma de dejar de temblar o de dudar; tenía frío y estaba incómoda, no sabía si volvería a ver a Hermione realmente, si volvería a tener la oportunidad de tocarla como aquella noche, también pensaba en su madre, en aquel accidente, pensaba en las propuestas de trabajo, en Roar que seguía sin despertar y en los efectos de la poción aquella. Algunos minutos y muchas ideas sueltas después, Pansy se había quedado dormida, con el whisky disuelto en el agua que la cubría, y la ceniza de su cigarrillo flotando junto con la poca espuma que quedaba. En sueños, se sumergía en algo más tibio que su tina helada, se perdía en cabello castaño y alborotado.

Allá en otra casa, otra mujer también dormía, pero esta soñaba a Pansy y que la velada continuaba…

¿Qué de encanto tiene soñarse ambas en camas separadas?

* * *

/o/o/o/

—Tienes muy mala pinta, Pansy. —Padma le tendió unos documentos que tenía que firmar, con la pluma prensada entre los dedos Parkinson puso las iniciales donde debía, la firma en el espacio para ello y corrigió un par de cifras que no acababan de gustarle; llevaba las gafas desde muy temprano, se había recogido el cabello con broches adheridos a la nuca, haciéndose un perfecto y bien marcado partido de lado, la nariz se le veía menos abotagada que de costumbre y no llevaba gota alguna de maquillaje más allá de la máscara de pestañas; tenía la cara de haber dormido dos minutos y haber pasado el resto de la noche revolcándose en su miseria.

—He dormido una mierda. —Confesó quitándose las gafas un momento, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran profundas y azulosas, y la lagrimillas de sueño y cansancio le traicionaron humedeciéndole los dedos cuando se los presionó, Padma le tendió un pañuelo de papel, porque la nariz le escurría un poco, se avecinaba un resfrío digno de aplausos. —Gracias.

—Además parece que te resfriaste… no será bueno que te vean así en la reunión de la tarde. —Pansy echó la cabeza atrás y sorbió la nariz con un ruido que la hizo sentir asco de sí misma, se sopló la nariz con fuerza en el pañuelo que le había tendido su jefa y se volvió a enderezar en su asiento. —Van a pensar que eres contagiosa, tómate la tarde, no te quiero ahí ni por chiste.

—¡Qué sutil eres, jefa!... lejos de fingir que me das la tarde para que me recupere, me sueltas de golpe que no quieres que contagie a tus jefes. —Padma asintió con fiereza, mientras recogía los papeles que Pansy había tocado a punta de varita, obvio no quería contagiarse.

—Por el bien de nuestros negocios, no te presentes con esa apariencia. —Padma se levantó de la mesa y fue a la puerta donde casi choca con Bulstrode que venía con dos tazas humeantes, Pansy resopló mientras se echaba sobre la mesa de trabajo dispuesta a quedarse ahí tendida el día entero, su compañera y amiga de infancia se sentó a su lado y le puso la taza delante.

—Tómate esto, te vas a sentir mucho mejor. —Pansy sujetó aquel brebaje hirviente y se lo pensó dos veces, pero al final le dio un sorbo; aquello la sacudió, la nariz se le despejó de un golpe y la mente pareció expandírsele como para trabajar doce horas continuas. —¿Mejor?

—Merlín te consiga un hombre pronto, Milly. —Pansy suspiró y le guiñó un ojo mientras daba otro sorbo, aquello le reconfortaba tanto que casi le sanaba el desasosiego que tenía en el estómago desde que despertó con el primer rayo de sol, filtrado en su cuarto de baño y metida en la tina llena de agua helada.

—¿Cómo amaneció tu mamá? —Pansy asintió con más té en la boca, un escalofrío reconfortante le recorrió la columna.

—La encontré dando órdenes a sus elfos para que le llevaran su mejor atuendo para salir radiante de San Mungo… la acompañé a casa y la puse en su diván de la sala de juegos de mi padre… auguro que para esta hora, debe llevar por lo menos media botella ya. —Millicent reprobó el comentario y le vio con cara de circunstancias. —Tranquila, ordené a los elfos rellenar las botellas con agua saborizada cada vez que no mire, tardará un rato en darse cuenta que en lugar de embriagarse, se ha estado hidratando.

—Comerás con ella, supongo. —Pansy casi se atraganta con el té, Millicent entornó los ojos y se acomodó en su silla. —Es tu madre y acaba de estar en el hospital.

—Y si no mal recuerdo, pero si es así seguramente tú recordarás mejor que yo… cuando estuve en el hospital luego de la primer prueba en este mi flamante empleo, mi madre me envío un lindo arreglo de hiedra y sus mejores deseos para mi pronta recuperación. —Pansy puso su taza en un costado del escritorio y empezó a trabajar pluma en mano.

—Eso no significa que no estuviera pendiente de ti. —El bochorno que sentía la fornida mujer era evidente en sus mejillas coloradas, Pansy alzó la vista por sobre las gafas, clavando sus verdes ojos en ella.

—¿Fue a verme al hospital? —Pansy sonreía mordaz sabiéndose ganadora de esa discusión, Milly miró a otro lado y tuvo que negar con la cabeza. —¿Escribió unas líneas al menos para saber cómo estaba?

—Tienes que entender que tu madre no es como las demás madres, nosotras no gozamos de ser hijas de una Molly Weasley o una…

—No se necesita ser Molly Weasley o cualquier otra mujer de cualquier otra familia mágica, Millicent, para acudir a consolar a tu hija que se ha roto la mandíbula. —Pansy dijo aquello con más dureza de la que quería, pero bastó para cerrar el tema.

Bulstrode hizo aparecer entonces su mesa de trabajo y se instaló ahí, frente a Pansy, ambas laboraban bien codo a codo y estuvieron recibiendo a personas que tenían pendientes que tratar, incluso a hubo miembros de la oficina que aprovecharon para atender asuntos importantes; en una oportunidad, Pansy convocó a líderes de sección y ambas confrontaron situaciones de ambiente laboral que tenían que verse con urgencia, en dos ocasiones tuvo Pansy que hacer uso de su autoridad como líder de la oficina, e incluso tuvieron que hacer venir a un miembro del departamento jurídico del Ministerio. Cuando aquello terminó, Parkinson dio autorización para que empezaran a salir al almuerzo, Bulstrode le quiso ahorrar tiempo y ordenó algo de comida, cuando ya estaban sentadas viéndose las caras sin más entre las dos que comida, entonces es que llegó el tema escabroso.

—Volviste a casa de Hermione. —No era pregunta, lo aseguraba, así que ella simplemente cortó un trozo de su filete de pescado y se lo llevó a la boca sin siquiera alzar la mirada. —Y algo malo debió pasar para que acabaras metida en la tina, y griposa hoy.

—No pasó nada, Millicent. —Sentenció mientras servía más agua mineralizada en su vaso, la aludida asintió mientras limpiaba el tenedor entre sus labios mirándola con fijeza tras un bocado largo y humeante.

—Exacto… creo que eso es lo que te tiene de malas, no pasó nada. —Pansy asintió finalmente, no tenía caso hacer largas al asunto, si de todos modos ya su amiga conocía la mitad de lo que estaba pasando y la otra, acabaría por intuirla o inventarla.

—Volví a su casa, la verdad es que tenía toda la intención de no dejarla dormir… pero me encontré una nota bastante fría en la puerta. —Murmuró sin apartar la vista de su plato, pensando todavía en que aquello era una idiotez, y sin embargo necesitaba hablar con Hermione, necesitaba verla. —¡Ah y a mi gato sedado!

—¿Roar? —Millicent se limpió la boca con su servilleta y Pansy asintió. —¿Qué hacía Roar en casa de Hermione?

—Se lo llevé para que le hiciera compañía. —Contestó masticando un brócoli con furia. —Y no parece haberle hecho mucha gracia si me lo devolvió así como así.

—¿Le llevaste tu gato a Hermione para que le hiciera compañía? —Pansy asintió como si aquello fuera lo más normal del universo, pero Millicent tenía los ojos casi desorbitados.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó alzando las manos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera a mí me lo dejas acariciar sin dedicarme una mirada de desprecio… y cuando era un pequeño no dejabas que Draco le dedicara más mimos que a ti… pensaba que era una cuestión de celo propio, pero luego comprendí que quieres a ese gato más que…

—¡Al grano, Millicent! —Hizo tal movimiento de exaspero que su tenedor resonó contra el plato haciendo que no sólo su compañera, sino dos o tres personas más afuera volvieran la mirada y se preguntaran qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No es sólo sexo. —Millicent recobró la compostura y volvió su rostro al plato para seguir comiendo, Pansy respiraba agitado y sentía que se le volvían a cerrar las vías respiratorias de oír aquello. —Y espero que vayas entendiéndolo.

No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo porque no era real, así que volvió a su plato, tomó una col de Bruselas y se la llevó a la boca, la masticó con una rudeza que le hacía ver como un perro rabioso, a media masticación cayó en cuenta que no tenía caso fingir; y no lo tenía, ella también había despertado helada hasta la médula en su tina llena de agua fría pensando en lo mismo, justo en eso mismo y en que se sentía jodidamente sola ahí sin Hermione, como si despertar una vez a su lado, hubiera sido suficiente para no volver a poder dormir sola. Odiaba a muerte que Hermione le hubiera dejado esa nota en la puerta, odiaba que la firmara con una fría y poco reveladora _H_ , odiaba que no la hubiera dejado entrar a dormir con ella y se odiaba por aquella ilógica necesidad de estar con ella.

Y odiaba estar ahí sentada sin atreverse a ir a buscarla y saber qué seguía.

* * *

/o/o/o/

—No vamos a permitir que el acuerdo se firme sin haber hecho primero un sondeo del área, estoy a favor de que la interacción entre centauros y hombres lobo sea pacífica, pero no con que se nos despoje de territorio que por derecho es nuestro.

—Esos terrenos no son suyos, por siglos han pertenecido a las comunidades de gnomos que se asentaron desde antes de la revolución…

—¡A nadie interesa su revolución personal!... esas tierras son por derecho de antigüedad de la comunidad de veelas que aún habitan en nuestro país. —Hermione tomaba notas viendo a uno y otro lado, aquel grito le alertó de que la cosa se iba a poner fea en unos segundos, así que antes que pudiera ocurrir, hizo el ademán de levantarse, lo que desvió algunas miradas, cuando se salió de detrás de su mesa y empezó a caminar haciendo resonar sus altos tacones, las miradas que no se habían vuelto, lo hicieron con serena atención. —El Ministerio debe proteger el derecho de las comunidades en peligro, ¡así lo aseguraron hace años cuando esta administración tomó el poder y espero que así lo continúen!

—Esto me suena a amenaza, señorita Veed. —Hermione se llevó la mano a la varita y la movió despistadamente, pero más de tres volvieron sus ojos a ella, permanecía en silencio, pero la mención del Ministerio y sus compromisos delataba que tendría que intervenir pronto.

—No es una amenaza, es una mera advertencia… una exigencia de mi pueblo. —La aludida alzó la cara y el cutis brillante y hermoso sorprendió a muchos, Hermione sonrió de lado, las veelas siempre usaban esa táctica en algún momento.

—Nadie en la comunidad de hombres lobo permanecerá incólume si le es retirado su espacio de caza. —El sujeto en la esquina de la mesa llevaba el rostro surcado por sendas cicatrices y Hermione supo que se acercaba una detonación por la mirada de más de cuatro ante ese comentario.

—¡No he venido aquí a escuchar amenazas y descontentos!... venimos a negociar. —El único centauro en la sala hizo resonar sus cascos y dos hombres lobo se pusieron en pie de un salto.

—¡Esto no es negociación! —Los ánimos se caldearon, la mesa más grande se levantó de pronto rebotando un par de veces con un chasquido horrendo, un rayo plateado cruzó desde la postura de los magos que tenían tierras en la zona en discusión y los cascos del centauro resonaron por lo alto cuando los gnomos, por lo menos quince, empezaron a saltar decididos a atacar, entonces Hermione dio una media vuelta haciendo ondear su túnica y de las costuras inferiores de esta una llamarada violeta resplandeció haciendo a todos echar atrás con sorpresa y desconcierto, mientras exclamaciones, golpes, arrastres y espasmos de aire se oían por toda la sala; alta, erguida en todo su poder y seriedad, la simple presencia de Hermione, con esa serenidad que da el saberse preparada para todo y la sonrisa de quien está más tranquila que sus interlocutores, hizo que la sala entera se calmara y hubo quien incluso se volvió a sentar mirándola asombrado.

—Basta, señores, basta. —No era un grito, no era una orden, era una expresión fuerte, firme y serena salida de la garganta de la mejor bruja de su generación; aunque todavía sentía las piernas flojas, no lo dejaba ver, se apoyó en la mesa delante suyo y miró a todos con fiereza. —El Ministerio mantendrá las promesas que hizo, estoy autorizada para asumir ese tipo de compromisos, dará respuesta a las exigencias que se están presentando pero también, y debo hacer hincapié en esto… —Alzó la mirada y la llevó por toda la habitación, quería que cada rostro viera su determinación, y quería que sintieran el peso de su autoridad. —… también tendrá que amonestar las faltas de cada uno de los grupos que representan.

—¡Faltas! —El representante de los hombres lobo se volvió a incorporar y sacó las garras como si de un oso al ataque se tratara, Hermione ni siquiera sacó la varita, sólo le miró hacia abajo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—El acuerdo previo decía que las veelas no podrían cruzar el sendero al sur del río y sin embargo tenemos noticias de que lo han hecho… —La líder aludida bajó la mirada con culpa, Hermione no miraba a nadie, tenía los ojos puestos en las hojas donde había estado tomando nota. —… de todos es sabido que los centauros han querido engañar a los gnomos para que abandonen las colinas y sé perfectamente las intenciones de los hombres lobo y magos de la zona, de aprovecharse de las debilidades del flanco izquierdo de los centauros… estos acuerdos no funcionarán mientras continúen llenos de mala intención.

—Señorita Granger, nunca ha sido nuestra intención apoderarnos de forma malintencionada de la zona, simplemente queremos colaborar con los gnomos para dar mayor mantenimiento al área, ¡Esta en abandono casi total! —El mago que hablaba tenía unas gafas tan gruesas que hacía sentir a cualquiera que podía ver a través de la ropa.

—Sabemos de sobra que el espacio señalado no está en óptimas condiciones, pero eso no les da derecho a romper los acuerdos aquí establecidos e invadir el lugar. —Hermione no iba a dejar que falsas buenas intenciones la convencieran, de inmediato empezó una nueva discusión, menos acalorada pero constante y ella continuó teniendo la batuta sobre el tema, recriminando a veces, presionando otras, conciliando las más; cuanto más avanzaba la reunión, más se iban tomando decisiones pensadas y conciliadoras, dos horas después, al término de la reunión, mientras estrechaba las manos de los asistentes y enrollaba mágicamente el pergamino que habían firmado, su asistente se acercó para anunciarle que le estaban encomendando una negociación más.

No le pareció extraño, definitivamente esa iba a ser de ahora en adelante su vida, el Ministro y demás personajes importantes empezarían a enviarla a este tipo de reuniones, emprendería proyectos nuevos y tendría que realizar negociaciones del mismo talante constantemente, mientras iba hasta su oficina a enviar desde ahí el nuevo acuerdo a la oficina correspondiente, se tomaba cinco minutos para visitar el baño y luego se bebía algo de agua, sintió un vuelco extraño, recordó fugazmente los hechos de los últimos días, el asunto de las avispas, las visitas de cierta verde funcionaria del Ministerio en su casa y sobre todo, la ahora imborrable cena francesa, tuvo que ir al sanitario camino a la sala de reuniones, donde se refrescó el rostro con algo de agua y retocó su maquillaje.

Camino a su nueva reunión cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad y por mucho que se quisiera engañar, Pansy no salía de su cabeza, sin importar cuando se mojara el rostro o por muchos vasos de agua que tomara, muchas manos que estrechara y charlas y discusiones que solucionara; tenía que ver a Pansy pronto, tenía que hablar con ella en algún momento, tocar el tema o no tocarlo, lo que fuera, pero tenía que verla y verla pronto.

A la puerta de la sala de reuniones, su asistente, una bruja de no menos de 40 años y gafas, rechoncha y gentil, le entregó los documentos que le enviaba el Jefe de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles, dependencia a la que en los últimos años, se le había invertido bastante tiempo, espacio e ingresos; revisando la situación que iba a tratar, leyendo cierta línea del documento, Hermione sintió una punzada de nervios combinados con emoción pura y primitiva, sin apartar los ojos de aquel documento y releyendo de nuevo cada línea que podía, respiró profundo antes de exclamar con voz fuerte.

—Muriel, llama a Padma Patil a la oficina de Cooperación Mágica… dile que necesito a uno de sus allegados para esta negociación… no entraré a esa sala sin orientación previa. —La mujer asintió mientras garabateaba en una hoja de papel con premura, entonces Hermione la interrumpió con un dedo acusador. —Dile que quiero aquí a su jefa Adjunta de la Sub Coordinación de Industrialización Mágica…

—Jefa Adjunta de la Sub Coordinación de Industrialización Mágica… —Muriel parecía sorprendida de que pudiera recordar el nombre a exactitud, le miraba desde el fondo de sus gafas con asombro, Hermione asintió sin apartar la mirada serena de las hojas ante su cara. —… ¿si ella no está disponible?

—Es su trabajo estar disponible para mí. —Al decirlo sintió un regocijo extraño, un calorcillo de ruda satisfacción por pensar en aquello, una sonrisa de complacencia le llenó la boca. —Ah, y cerciórate Muriel, de que primero venga a mi oficina, diles a las personas en la sala que me surgió algo antes y que en cuanto lo atienda, estaré con ellos. —Se dio media vuelta y fue a encerrarse en la oficina, recargada contra la puerta que acaba de cerrar, se obligó a respirar profundo varias veces, buscando darle calma a su corazón desbocado… pero no podía, estaba eufórica de tener un pretexto de llamarla, de hacerla traer… ¡tenía que venir!

* * *

/o/o/o/

Se llevó un pañuelo limpio a la nariz, mientras distraídamente seguía leyendo el reporte que le acababa de llegar de Cuba, había algo que no estaba funcionando en sus negociaciones con la industria tabacalera, los magos ingleses estaban consumiendo cada vez más habanos, pero los magos cubanos no querían enviarles más producto a menos que se llegara a una negociación con las manufactureras de escobas de carreras; los amigos isleños querían mejores escobas para su selección de quidditch y todas las industrias cubanas se habían unido para boicotear a los países europeos que comercializaban con ellos, pues acuerdos internacionales les limitaban el número de escobas al año, era astuto, pero sumamente molesto; dio un nuevo sorbo a otra taza de té y sintió que la nariz se le despejaba, Millicent hablaba acaloradamente con su asistente allá del otro lado de la oficina, tenían un problema relacionado con la copia indiscriminada de documentos importantes.

Estaba limpiando de nuevo su nariz, cuando un avión de papel amarillo entró zumbando y fue a estrellársele directo en la frente haciéndole dar un respingo de dolor y del susto, lo sujetó con violencia entre su mano, acabó de leer la línea en que estaba y glosó el texto para no olvidar nada de lo que había estado pensando; sin apartar del todo la mirada de lo que leía, fue desdoblando el avioncito, finalmente dejó lo que hacía y se enfocó en leerlo.

—Maldición. —Millicent había echado a su asistente sin resolver realmente nada y volvió su mirada cuando la vio airada y molesta ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber viéndola alistarse para salir, buscando un cuaderno en específico en su estante, acomodándose las gafas y rebuscando una pluma a vuela pluma qué poder llevar consigo.

—La idiota de Padma que no quería que me acercara a sus burócratas esta mañana, me envía ahora a una reunión de negociación urgente y me cierra la nota con un "No vayas a dejarnos en mal" como si estuviera hablando con Luna Lovegood o no sé qué subnormal. —Abrazada a sus documentos, salió apresurada rumbo a la sala a la que le enviaban, intentaba caminar lo más aprisa posible ignorando que había quienes se le quedaban mirando, después de todo ver a Pansy Parkinson sí, arreglada como siempre para matar, pero con la nariz roja de gripe y las gafas puestas, no era cosa de todos los días.

Bajó por el elevador, charló con un par de personas a las que conocía de algún lado aunque no recordaba de dónde y se sonó la nariz en dos o tres ocasiones antes de llegar a la sala a donde Padma la había enviado, nada más llegar ahí, una mujer regordeta y con cara de boba bonachona, le recibió con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Parkinson, ¿es usted la Jefa adjunta de la sub…

—Soy yo. —Atajó antes de tener que merendarse todo el nombre de su oficina, ya bastante chocoso era tener que escribirlo a diario bajo su nombre unas treinta veces como para además oírlo, jamás entendería a la gente que tenía que poner semejantes nombres a las oficinas, seguramente algún sujeto calvo con un pene pequeño. —¿Es aquí? —Comenzó mientras poniendo sus papeles en su mano se acercaba a la puerta dispuesta a abrir.

—Espere, es que mi jefa quiere hablar antes con usted, quiere que se pongan de acuerdo antes de entrar a la negociación. —La mujer le iba guiando por el pasillo y Pansy con el ceño fruncido no entendía bien a bien para qué necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo antes de hablar, era una reunión sobre un asunto derivado de la comercialización de piel de dragón confundida con piel de cocodrilo; no fue sino hasta que empezó a ver a dónde se dirigían que comprendió el asunto y no pudo evitar que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca.

—Granger es su jefa. —Murmuró mientras la mujer llenita y sonrosada le dejaba espacio a pasar a la oficina, no pudo evitarlo, no pudo contenerlo, en la puerta se irguió cuan alta era y se pasó la mano por el cabello en un afán por acomodarlo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su nariz no la fuera a traicionar y tras humedecerse los labios con la lengua y orar porque las ojeras ya se le hubieran medio desaparecido, tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró.

* * *

/o/o/o/

La escena era digna de encomio, Hermione estaba con la cadera apoyada en su escritorio mirando a la puerta, esperándola, Pansy entró con su grácil cuerpo y su mirada poderosa pero con un aire de indecisión que le dio un escalofrío a la castaña; la puerta se cerró detrás de Pansy que permaneció a la expectativa con el cuerpo echado al frente y sus papeles contra el regazo, tras las gafas de montura delgada aquellos ojos resplandecían como esmeraldas entre lo enrojecido de la gripe, Hermione alzó la barbilla con una mueca orgullosa que intentaba hacerse notar en aquel recinto, quería que Pansy comprendiera que estaba en su territorio, que ahí no la iba a amilanar.

—¿Te dijo Padma para qué necesitaba que vinieras? —Preguntó esperando que se aproximara más, Pansy lo hizo y asintió con la cabeza, Hermione la vio que se acercaba y cambio de opinión, dio vuelta al escritorio y puso sobre él unas hojas, las que le enviaran minutos antes, se inclinó sobre ellas esperando que su interlocutora hiciera lo mismo, Pansy lo hizo también. —No quiero que me vayan a tomar por sorpresa, quiero entrar ahí conociendo a fondo el tema.

—¿Por qué estás atendiendo este tipo de asuntos? —Estaba junto a ella mirando aquellas hojas, Hermione se encogió de hombros y el perfume que usaba le llegó a la nariz, donde apenas pudo ser detectado por culpa de la odiosa gripe.

—Recibo órdenes, Pansy… igual que tú. —El tono era seco y amenazador y a Pansy eso se le antojó increíblemente sexy.

—Por eso le escribiste a mi jefa para que me mandara para acá… porque eres mi superior y puedes darme órdenes. —Le miró fijo hasta que la hizo levantar los ojos del escritorio, sus miradas coincidieron, la de Pansy mordaz y confiada, la de Hermione seria y concentrada.

—Eres mi subordinada, te guste o no. —Musitó bajando de nuevo los ojos a los papeles, Pansy se sonrió de lado y acomodó sobre los papeles de Hermione el cuaderno que traía consigo.

—Me gusta. —Murmuró haciendo que a Granger se le erizara la piel, con la punta de la lengua se concentró en tocarse el labio superior y abrir el cuaderno para que Hermione pudiera leer las últimas anotaciones. —Cómo puedes ver, el asunto de la confusión de piel de dragón con piel de cocodrilo es una constante desde hace muchos años, algo que hemos luchado por detener, pero sigue habiendo magos sin escrúpulos que se la ingenian para desechar los residuos de piel en sitios donde los muggles pueden hacerse con ellos.

—Es grave la situación si asciende a tantos los lesionados como consecuencia del uso indebido de esas pieles, Pansy… ¿por qué no ha implementado métodos para retirar la carga mágica de las pieles que se desechan? —Hermione estaba concentrada en los papeles, Pansy la miraba a ella, dejándola ahí inclinada mirando las cosas en su escritorio, mientras ella la analizaba de arriba abajo y sentía, en la penumbra de aquella oficina, que no estaría mal continuar lo de la noche anterior.

—Lo hemos hecho… pero no todos los comerciantes de pieles o fabricantes de artículos de piel de dragón han obedecido nuestras normas, no es sencillo sobre todo con los fabricantes artesanales. —Hermione asintió sin apartarse de lo que leía, le caía la melena castaña sobre los hombros, sujeta en una perfecta media cola que le afilaba la mirada y le ampliaba la frente tersa e inteligente, Pansy entonces apoyó una de sus manos en el cuaderno y se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña haciendo que se incorporara, arqueando los brazos porque intentaba esquivar el roce de su cuerpo, tal era la cercanía. —Me dejé medio soufflé de chocolate en tu casa la otra noche. —Hermione se erizó más si era posible, volteó asustada a verla directo a los ojos, en la penumbra de la oficina medio a oscuras, sólo distinguía con claridad el destello mórbido de los aretes de brillantes de Pansy y sus ojos alargados y rapaces, Pansy se desplazó por detrás de Hermione mientras le susurraba. —Te asustas como si tuvieras un crimen que esconder. —Casi le rozaba la oreja izquierda con los labios tibios y secos, esta vez el escalofrío que sintió fue diferente y Hermione se volvió llevada por eso, buscándola.

—No me parece que haya sido un crimen. —Confesó siguiéndole la mirada con un parpadeo lánguido que hizo sonreír a Pansy.

—Tampoco a mí… aunque las interrupciones que constantemente sufrimos sí me lo parecen. —Masculló sonriendo más amplio, mirándola como si pudiera memorizarse aquella cara, había en aquel gesto de Parkinson una tierna seguridad que al corazón de Hermione hizo saltar un latido. —Dime que nos veremos pronto… —Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿no estaban ya viéndose? —… como anoche, quiero decir. —Tuvo que ignorar que se estaba sonrojando, tuvo que hacer caso omiso de la revolución en su estómago y Hermione a su vez, tomada por asalto con la aclaración miró de nuevo a otro lado para agarrar valor.

—No lo sé. —Contestó con toda la franqueza de que podía hacer uso, Pansy asintió, en el fondo comprendía que estuviera confundida, que no supiera qué hacer, ella misma por momentos no sabía qué sentir o pensar; entonces le nació hacer algo poco común, tendió la mano hacia la de Hermione sobre el escritorio que estaba sujetando el cuaderno para que no se cerrara, tomó aquellos dedos trémulos y le sonrió con la mirada, Hermione estaba seria casi lejana. —¿Cuándo podríamos…

—¡Señorita Granger! —La secretaria de Hermione, aquella joven despistada y torpe que a Pansy ya había sacado una vez de sus casillas apareció con un movimiento brusco al abrir la puerta, Hermione se llevó la mano que antes sujetara Pansy al cabello y ésta última puso su palma contra los papeles en el escritorio con un golpe sordo y furioso.

—La puta que la parió. —Exclamó bajando la mirada y dándose la vuelta para darles la espalda a ambas, el susto casi la había hecho gritar y tenía que darse un minuto para pensar bien las cosas, respirar profundo, limpiarse la nariz aprovechando el exabrupto y pensar rápido.

—Serías tan amable de tocar la próxima vez. —Hermione suspiró cansada, ella también había estado ansiando terminar la pregunta y pensaba justo lo mismo que Pansy, la chica se quedó perpleja ante el comentario de las dos, claro que había oído, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía...

—Perdóneme, perdóneme. —Lo increíble, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y desde afuera llamó con tres educados golpecitos.

—Merlín, en serio no puede… —Empezó Hermione exasperada y casi riendo ante semejante bobería.

—Muy apropiada. —Pansy acortó la distancia de dos pasos, sujetó a Hermione por la cintura y la hizo volverse de un golpe, cuando la castaña giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Pansy de frente, no supo si quiera en qué momento ocurrió, pero ya tenía los labios de la morena contra los suyos, tibios, suaves.

Fue un beso escueto, directo, breve, pero increíblemente íntimo, mientras las manos de Pansy se apartaban de la cintura de Hermione y abría los ojos para poder verla, mientras ésta bajaba la mirada para respirar, las dos supieron que la cosa se estaba poniendo de colores que no habían imaginado que alcanzarían.

—Adelante. —Dijo Granger y su secretaria volvió a entrar, cinco segundos de puerta cerrada y sin embargo todo el ambiente dentro de la oficina había cambiado y era más que notorio. —Señorita Granger, señorita Parkinson, las esperan en la sala y amenazan con retirarse.

—¿Amenazan? —Pansy se rió del comentario dándole más normalidad al ambiente, sujetó su cuaderno del escritorio y avanzó dejando atrás a Hermione. —Ya quiero ver si una vez que entremos nos siguen amenazando… muévete, Granger. —Hermione estaba clavada al piso con todo el peso de días de insinuaciones, besos sugerentes, charlas intensas y reveladoras, así como orgasmos que todavía le empañaban la mente; tras dos segundos y Pansy sonriéndole mordaz desde la puerta, esperándola, logró recomponerse y echar a andar.

—No, no nos pueden amenazar… no a nosotras. —Sonrió, había algo que cambió con aquel beso y el roce de aquella mano sobre la suya, había algo distinto en el brillo de los ojos de Pansy parada junto a la puerta.

Algo había cambiado.


	14. El patito de hule

_**Bueno, la única ventaja de que hoy esté actualizando es que retomé lo que había dicho sobre subir capítulo los lunes; me gustaría decir que trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero estaría mintiéndoles, mi agenda está muy saturada… mil disculpas por ello.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les guste, espero no fallar en sus expectativas, puedo de pasada comentarles que no quedan demasiados capítulos por delante y que Demasiado está algo así como en su mitad crítica. Prometo que esta vez no tardaré tanto, lo prometo.**_

 _ **Este va dedicado a ti, que no lees, no esperas, no ansías… pero para quien he escrito lo último que ha salido a la luz por acá.**_

 _ **Gracias enormes a todas las que comentan, no saben cómo me alientan, gracias. A las que dejan crítica aún más gracias, espero estar mejorando un poco al menos.**_

 _ **Sin más, Demasiado…**_

 _ **o/o/o/o**_

 **El patito de hule**

 _I guess we're running out of time too fast._

Dos camisas, dos pares de zapatos, tres chalecos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro jeans, dos camisetas, tres pantaloncillos, ocho pares de calcetines y unas sandalias… su gorra de los CC, una chaqueta que pudiera combinarse con todo lo anterior y cuatro distintos perfumes y desodorantes, porque tener problemas o no saber qué sentido darle a su vida, no significaba no oler bien; sobre todo hecho bola y bien hundido al fondo de la maleta, ha puesto tres revistas de quidditch, unos cuatro o cinco rollos de pergamino y como no queriendo la cosa, un montón de barras nutritivas de las que Hermione le enseñó a llevar siempre en el bolsillo, por si acaso. Contemplando la maleta con los brazos caídos a los costados, Ronald Weasley volvió a darle vueltas al asunto, estaba esperando solamente la carta de Charlie en que le contestara su petición de asilo, para decírselo a Molly.

Le faltaba decírselo a Hermione.

Pero no iba a ser un problema, seguramente al principio iba a dar aspavientos y a tener una que otra reticencia, más que nada porque no iba a querer abandonar así la oficina, pero era Hermione, si él no tenía poder para tomarse uno o dos días cuando quisiera, ella podía hacerlo y la muestra eran los recientes acontecimientos derivados de la curiosidad de Luna; además, si Hermione estaba despuntando como todos murmuraban, nadie iba a negarle un par de semanas de esparcimiento si además las hacía pasar como una gira por las tierras de los criadores de dragones. Bajó las escaleras casi de dos en dos rumbo a la cocina, se sirvió un gran vaso de limonada y se llevó a la boca una de las tostadas que tenía su madre sobre la mesa, mientras la mordía se fijó en el jardín y vio a Molly y a Ginny, sentadas bebiendo limonada mirando al jardín, mientras su padre lo desgnomizaba.

No quería que notaran su salida o fueran a preguntar algo, así que salió por la puerta principal lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se apareció en el camino que llevaba al pueblo; en Londres vagó por algunas calles y como un gesto romántico y ganador, pasó a la pastelería preferida de su novia a comprarle un panqué, la mole hecha a base de mantequilla y frutos rojos más pesada, granulosa y rosada que encontró en el mostrador; a decir verdad, no recordaba si a Hermione le gustaban los frutos rojos, pero un hombre de unos sesenta que iba delante de él en la fila había comprado uno similar para su mujer un instante antes, y se veía tan felizmente casado que pensó que todo era obra de la magia de aquel panqué.

Camino hacia uno de los accesos al Ministerio se topó con una joyería y fue a asomarse a los estantes de anillos de compromiso, ninguno le gustaba o mejor dicho, ninguno podía pagar (se mentía, porque tenía en el fondo de un cajón y en su bóveda de Gringotts buenas cantidades de dinero de sus sueldos, pero los ahorraba para su sueño dorado: un viaje siguiendo a los Chudley Cannons por toda una temporada, bebiendo, apostando y disfrutando cuanto partido y fiesta después hubiera); mientras cruzaba al fin el portal rumbo a la sala principal del Ministerio y se sonreía frente a aquella imponente estatua, mientras tomaba un volante de manos de un joven que promocionaba asesorías legales para subrogación de construcciones mágicas ocultas, se le implantó una seguridad en el rostro imaginándose en casa de Charlie, disfrutando de aquellos inmensos jardines, de buen whisky de malta y de montar, domar y criar dragones.

Era un sueño.

Estaba cruzando el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Hermione, cuando creyó escuchar su voz del otro lado del andador, al detenerse y buscarla con la mirada distinguió la melena oscura, negrísima y corta de Pansy Parkinson, como pocas veces con las gafas puestas y con aquellos atuendos que lucían más costosos que todo lo que Ron había puesto en su maleta de viaje junto, así como su nariz sobresaliente, los ojos le brillaban como dos puntos ardientes a distancia; la voz de Hermione se le mezclaba con aquellos pómulos delgados y barbilla casi cuadrada de Pansy, ambas caminaban juntas, a la par, como si la castaña se hubiera adherido a la forma esbelta de la otra; mientras se perdían ambas, la voz y la forma dentro de una gruesa puerta de madera, tras ellas estaba Mindy, la asistente personal de Hermione y se dirigió a ella con largas y ansiosas zancadas.

—¿Esa era Hermione? —Mindy asintió sonriéndole, se caían bien, eran casi amigos de grandes y largas charlas cuando él tenía que esperar a su chica.

—Sí, señor Weasley, tiene una reunión importante, recibió la indicación de dirigirla de la misma oficina del Ministro. —Los ojos vivarachos de Mindy resplandecían, había oculto en aquella frase un orgullo y un presagio que a Ron dieron mala espina.

—¿Por qué le envían asuntos de la oficina del Ministro? —Quiso saber, en el fondo lo sabía, de hecho al preguntarlo la lengua se le erizó, como si sus papilas hubieran recibido el tacto ardiente de una taza de café muy caliente.

—Señor Weasley, es algo que ha venido pasando toda la mañana, ¡incluso se rumora que le están despejando una oficina nueva! —Ron miraba la puerta de madera como si pudiera atravesarla con los ojos, imaginaba dentro a un montón de sujetos vestidos con túnicas de gala y a Hermione en medio estrechando manos y sonriendo con aire de doncella que vence al dragón; las cosas estaban tomando un tinte que le ponía nervioso.

—No necesita una oficina nueva, la que tiene está bien. —Mindy le miró con azoro: la oficina que su jefa tenía no estaba nada de bien para este nuevo orden de trabajo, no tenía privacidad por sus enormes ventanales que con cortinas echadas daban a todo un aire negro y triste, y apenas cabían un par de sillas, cuando recibía más gente de lo normal, debían quedarse la mitad de pie y eso era incómodo y malo cuando se extendían las charlas por horas; Mindy tragó saliva incómoda, aquello la hizo sentir mal, Ron muchas veces le hacía sentir así porque le consultaba constantemente cosas que no podía contestar: _¿tardará mucho Hermione?, ¿quién convocó esa reunión?, ¿está Harry con ella?, ¿ha venido Harry a visitarla últimamente?, ¿por qué no me esperó?, sé que tiene trabajo, pero vine por ella, ¡tiene que acompañarme!_

—Creo que sí la va a necesitar, señor Weasley. —Murmuró aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuadernillo de anotaciones, Ron se volvió a verla más inclinado, la espalda casi encorvada por completo, parpadeaba muchas veces y las pestañas rubias se le veían como líneas amarillas que brotaran de sus ojos; tenía la apariencia de un chiquillo abandonado, con su bolsa de papel y su espalda como un arco.

Ron se dio cuenta que Mindy le miraba como analizándolo y descubrió algo más en aquel gesto que acabó por hacerlo despertar: le tenía pena; se irguió cuan alto era y miró a todos lados, otros más le miraban también, así que echó el aire por la nariz con estruendo, se tiró de las costuras de la chaqueta haciendo tronar la bolsa del panqué y echó a andar.

—Voy a esperarla en su oficina, Mindy, ¿me puede regalar un café? —La mujer parpadeó a mil por segundo y pareció buscar una excusa o mejor dicho, confesarle que tenía mucho que hacer, pero en lugar de eso le dijo que sí y lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que entró en la oficina de su novia.

Las cortinas estaban puestas y todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, al entrar pudo Ron notar que la oficina no olía como de costumbre, olía distinto, había un perfume fresco y helado dentro, como tener la nariz pegada a un congelador; encendió la luz y se echó en la silla frente al puesto de Hermione, Mindy entró casi en seguida con una taza de café humeante, Ron le agradeció y medio conversaron del clima, noticias, la hora… cosas de las que habla la gente que no tiene nada de qué hablar. Cuando se quedó solo, la secretaria de Hermione entró para dejar unos documentos en el estante, Ron le sonrió y notó que la chiquilla boba se sonrojaba, una cosquilla de embarazo le subió por la espalda y sintió la tentación de salir de ahí, en lugar de eso, puso la bolsa de papel con el panqué sobre el escritorio, la rompió a todo su largo para dejar ver el pastelillo, varios trozos de fresa y arándano y montones de migajas cayeron sobre la madera del mueble, las migas se desperdigaron formando un círculo galáctico, un universo grasiento que manchaba papeles y madera por igual.

Buscó con la mirada por ahí y encontró sobre un libro abierto un abrecartas plateado, se estiró para sujetarlo haciendo que la página que separaba el pesado elemento se perdiera con un golpe seco de las pastas pesadas; blandió el arma y cortó la mitad del panqué, se reclinó en la silla y alzó los pies hacia la que estaba a su lado, luego se llevó el café a la boca y bebió un largo y reconfortante sorbo, Mindy no tendría conversación entretenida como el quidditch o los dragones o cualquier otra cosa divertida, pero sí que sabía hacer buen café.

El panqué estaba bueno y seguro a Hermione no le molestaría que se comiera un trozo mientras la esperaba.

O la mitad.

O todo.

/o/o/o/

—Nuestra propuesta tiene más que ver con el manejo adecuado de los recursos, sabemos de cómo los artesanos de la piel de dragón han estado constantemente desperdiciando valiosos desechos que para el mundo mágico son vitales, y para el muggle peligrosos…

Era la quinta vez que Pansy sorbía la nariz. El sonido era sutil, apenas perceptible, pero a Hermione la estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que por tercera vez volvió su mirada al rostro de la morena y volvió a ver que se llevaba desesperada el pañuelo limpio a la nariz, la presionaba con fuerza y desespero, y se le notaba en la forma como se tensaba su mano presionando el papel que estaba más frustrada que ella; se habían sentado juntas y compartían de vez en cuando notas, Hermione veía perfectamente el aire preocupado de Pansy, ese que tenía el día que le mostrara las notas de su proyecto, un aire de nerviosa inseguridad que ocultaba muy bien tras sus pupilas verdosas, pero hoy no había seguridad, porque el resfrío la había reducido a cero.

Cuando luego de otra serie de argumentaciones muy buenas para no entender, Pansy volvió a sorber por la nariz, Hermione tomó la varita de su lado sobre la mesa, la movió discretamente e hizo aparecer su pequeño bolso de emergencia, sólo una de las mujeres presentes notó el movimiento, pero fingió no darse cuenta enfocándose en anotar algo en su compendio revuelto de pergaminos y hojas sueltas; Hermione alzó la mano y empezó a decir algo ante la mirada azorada de todos que ahora sí le miraban rebuscar en el pequeño bolso color verde, porque con el ajetreo que hacía, simplemente ya ninguno podía no darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes, la idea de contratar gente especializada en el reconocimiento de la piel de dragón me alienta, creo que es una de las mejores formas que podríamos encontrar de primer momento para reducir al mínimo la aparición del producto en áreas muggles; sin embargo, no me gusta que planeen hacer de esto un trabajo de magos solamente, sin importar cuan calificados estén. —Lo encontró, era un pequeño frasco de color plata que sujetó con una sonrisa y le tendió a Pansy, que incómoda le miró a ella y luego a todos con aire arisco; Hermione le hizo una seña de que se pusiera un poco entorno a la nariz sin dejar de hablar, Pansy sujetó el frasquito con suspicacia y se inclinó a un lado para hacer lo que le decía, Hermione alzó la cara de su bolso y continuó el tema. —Podemos poner a magos por ahora, seleccionar dos grupos, los más calificados que dediquen su tiempo y trabajo a la ubicación y control del residuo, y otro grupo que se dedique a entrenar a más trabajadores, así daremos empleo a más personas y sobre todo a otras especies.

—Señorita Granger, ¿me está diciendo que quiere que un trabajo que requiere de control mágico cuidadoso sea llevado acabo también por, no sé… trolls? —La sonrisa irónica en el rostro de la mujer que había hecho la pregunta caldeó el ambiente, no sólo Pansy (que tenía manchas brillosas alrededor de la nariz y parecía casi haber recuperado el color), sino también otros en la sala miraron a Hermione esperando una respuesta molesta y agresiva.

—Imaginemos que podemos producir a gran escala artefactos hechos para controlar la piel de dragón o evitar los daños físicos que provoca en las personas que no saben controlarla… que podemos, por ejemplo, hacer un traje aislante, uno lo suficientemente cargado de poder mágico que permita a un elfo o varios elfos domésticos realizar la tarea de almacenar los restos de piel de dragón que se desechan inadecuadamente. —Hermione se recargó en su silla, Pansy la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Granger era una visionaria de la equidad laboral y no sabía qué tanto apoyaba esas locas ideas. —Daríamos con ello empleo a muchos de los elfos domésticos que se están quedando en la calle, ahora que más y más magos pierden sus fortunas o han caído en desgracia.

Pansy sintió un amago de dolor, su madre era una de las que estaba cayendo en esa situación y no podía imaginarla metida en la cocina haciendo algo que no fuera sentarse a leer El Profeta mientras los elfos hacían todo; de pronto en su intento por alejarse de sus pensamientos sobre Demetria, volvió su concentración a la gente en la reunión y descubrió algo que no había notado, Hermione tenía toda la atención en ella, en su intento de obtener beneficios para trabajadores, sus rostros, aunque no muy adaptados a la idea, estaban decididos a escuchar. Jamás había visto esa atención puesta en alguien más, Padma no lograba eso ni siquiera con sus empleados más apegados, ella no lo lograba ni siquiera con Millicent, mucho menos desnuda intentando obtener la atención de Draco.

Hermione los tenía comiendo de su palma y no porque tuviera poder, los dominara o asustara, era puro y genuino control basado en el respeto y la admiración; Pansy frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar a la castaña sentada a su lado, tan cerca que podría contarle los cabellos que se le ensortijaban sobre la sien. Pansy Parkinson tuvo que volver su mirada a los documentos delante suyo comprendiendo que aquello era más de lo que podía soportar; Hermione era poderosa, una influencia avasalladora en el Ministerio, quizá la futura líder de él; ella era sólo la encargada de un puesto venido a menos, donde se valoraba mucho el uso adecuado de las cifras y los datos, pero no al que los manejaba.

Pansy volvió a sentirse como antes, como en el Colegio: minimizada por completo por el intelecto vivaz y acelerado de la castaña, un hueco ácido se le formó en el estómago y haciendo caso omiso del frasco de remedio sobre su cuaderno, lo cerró con un golpe silenciado por el cuidado frío que puso en que no se le notara el desasosiego, sin decir nada apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos de su silla y se dispuso a levantarse cuando notó un silencio extraño. Volvió los ojos a los demás en la sala y notó que la miraban.

—Pansy. —Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa a medias y ella tuvo que aceptar que no sabía qué estaba pasando y mirarla como quien ha perdido la mano dentro de un cajón. —Estamos esperando tu comentario. —Aquello sonó en su cabeza como si alguien gritara dentro de una cueva y el eco se repitiera indefinidamente.

—¿Perdón? —Murmuró aún con las manos apoyadas a sus costados, viendo en algunos el rostro de la diversión por su distraída actitud.

—Les ofrezco una disculpa, la señorita Parkinson ha venido de forma imprevista a esta reunión, la he hecho levantarse de la cama con semejante resfrío sólo para que yo pudiera conocer mejor el tema del que estamos hablando, después de todo, no puedo conocer todo a fondo siempre y qué mejor que tener un experto a nuestro lado en momentos como este… —El tono que Hermione usaba no dejaba lugar a burlas, de hecho la estaba colocando como una empleada obligada a salir de su cama y de una recuperación necesaria para satisfacer su ignorancia. —… Pansy, podrías hablarnos de tu proyecto en ciernes para la recuperación de los desechos de dragón.

Estaba tomada por sorpresa, el proyecto que mencionaba Hermione eran apenas unas glosas colocadas en los documentos que le había mostrado por dos segundos antes de besarla en su oficina a oscuras, ¿cómo podía haber identificado que se trataba de un proyecto viable?; quitó las manos de donde las tenía como adheridas con pegamento, volvió a abrir su cuadernillo y buscó las glosas con un movimiento de varita; Granger se había enfocado en regresar el frasco de remedio a su bolso de emergencia y ahora buscaba algo más, sin saber qué más hacer, Pansy se quitó las gafas de la cara y empezó a hablar dando los antecedentes sobre el tema, haciendo que más de dos le miraran con atención y algo que pocas veces podía disfrutar de desconocidos y conocidos: respeto.

Mientras hablaba y argumentaba lo que pensaba era un buen comienzo para un negocio de reuso y reducción de residuos peligrosos, aquellas personas que habían estado oyendo a su compañera de bando, se concentraron en ella como lo habían hecho antes con su camarada, las miradas que le dirigían era de atención y algunas parecieron sorprenderse de que pudiera tener en serio buenas ideas.

—En realidad, un comienzo de este tipo de manufactura es el reciente descubrimiento de las cualidades aislantes de la escama de dragón, muy útiles en la construcción de algunos de nuestros medios mágicos de transporte… pero ese descubrimiento no hubiera sido posible sin el incidente de los elfos de Leeds. —Hermione quien había estado ocupada a su lado asintiendo de vez en cuando a sus comentarios y revolviendo algo en un vaso de agua, le aproximó éste mientras alzaba la mano para tomar la palabra.

—Creo necesario mencionar que el incidente de Leeds, del que todos tienen conocimiento, es una clara muestra de la imperiosa necesidad de todos por contener el maltrato perseverante a los elfos domésticos… Leeds no debe volver a ocurrir, jamás. —Pansy asintió, ni siquiera sabía por qué asentía, pero compartía la idea de Hermione; recordaba haber tenido que asistir al lugar días después de los sucesos, jamás iba a borrar de su cabeza la grotesca escena de una serie de cabezas de elfo colgadas sobre la cabecera de la cama de un niño de no más de doce años; la masacre de elfos domésticos que aquella familia presidía desde hacía años, había sido un escándalo que acabó por derribar por completo el mito de que toda familia de sangre pura, era buena y fría con sus sirvientes.

—Con su colaboración, las nuevas áreas de investigación para el uso no sólo de la piel, sino de los cartílagos, huesos, fibras y escamas de dragón, despuntarán cada vez más y ofrecerán al mundo mágico y por qué no decirlo, también al muggle, todos sus beneficios. —Pansy añadió aquello antes que Hermione transformara la reunión en una sobre el maltrato a las criaturas mágicas que no podían defenderse, Granger se lo agradeció acercándole el vaso; en aquel momento se habían desatado una serie de charlas entre los presentes, lo que permitió a Hermione inclinarse hacia ella y susurrarle al oído.

—Bébetelo todo. —Pidió con su tono más autoritario posible.

—¿Qué recibiré a cambio? —Preguntó ocultando magistralmente en un mechón de su cabello una sonrisa traviesa que no obstante Hermione reconoció en su voz.

—Librarte del resfrío, ¿se te hace poco? —La castaña volvió sus ojos a unos papeles cercanos y se puso a acomodarlos, viendo hacia los demás en la sala esperando que se formara de nuevo el silencio convocado por su mirada seria.

—Conozco otros remedios igual de buenos quizá, y todos implican cosas más amenas que beber de un vaso. —El tono seductor y poco recatado de su comentario hizo a las mejillas de Hermione sonrojarse, de inmediato buscó zanjar el momento medio incómodo bebiendo del vaso, sintió que la lengua le ardía, pero lo ignoró. —¿Cenamos?

—Tengo una tarde-noche muy ocupada, Pansy. —Hermione carraspeó tras decir aquello para ganar el silencio de todos, que empezaron a enfocarse de nuevo en las dos, Pansy dijo antes de que pudieran guardar calma del todo.

—Se puede cenar perfecto a las dos de la mañana. —Le hizo un guiño.

Hermione sonrió, se le escapó sin darse cuenta y Pansy supo que había triunfado, el resto de la reunión iba a ser muy bueno sin duda.

/o/o/o/

—Necesito tus informes en mi escritorio mañana muy temprano, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry volvió a tachar el documento que acababan de traerle, de nuevo las cifras eran malas y no veía avances, estaba entregándolas al auror que las había traído, cuando vio a Shackelbolt en la puerta de su oficina, las cinco o seis personas que siempre le seguían se habían quedado en la puerta del Departamento esperando, y más de la mitad de los aurores estaban mirando directo hacia ellos; Harry sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a estrecharlo en un abrazo familiar. —¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Creí que era buena idea compartir un café con un buen alumno. —Harry asintió dejándolo entrar al lugar dando un paso atrás, mientras se sentaban intercambiaron los saludos básicos, esos que se dicen a cualquier persona; disimuladamente, Harry movió su varita para generar un escudo mágico que resguardara su charla, cualquier persona afuera escucharía bromas y risas y movimiento de tazas y comentarios de oficina comunes; el ojiverde notó, al inclinarse sobre su escritorio para mover los papeles que no dejaban que se vieran bien, que el Ministro hacía lo mismo que él antes, así que lo que fuera que venía a decirle, era serio.

—Ya lo había hecho. —Comentó mientras se volvía a la mesa de café a su espalda y empezaba a calentar el agua con un torpe conjuro que sólo Hermione podía hacer perfecto y a ojo cerrado.

—Más vale que estemos muy seguros… lo que vengo a decirte no es sencillo. —Aquello sonó a "Voldemort resucitó" o "Los mortífagos se están reorganizando", los ojos verdes de Harry se volvieron al hombre frente a él y éste sonrió con la boca, los ojos y el cuerpo entero; era una broma de mal gusto.

—Odio ese chiste, pero por aquí todo mundo me lo aplica. —Shacklebolt carcajeó mientras pedía dos cucharaditas de azúcar con el índice y el medio levantados. —¿Es que tengo el rostro asustado más simpático de por aquí?

—Siempre será un gozo para los viejos que te conocimos en tu época dura volver a ver esos ojos de cervatillo asustado, y con todo y todo, esos mismos ojos te han salvado de demasiadas cosas, Potter. —El tono que usó le recordó a Sirius, a Remus y a Snape, le recordó al fantasma de su padre y de su madre aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido antes de morir, ahora venía una misión nueva que cumplir. —Hablé con Hermione anoche, Harry, se podría decir que oficialicé las cosas.

—¿Qué dijo? —Más que interesarle qué iba a pasar, le interesaba conocer la primer reacción de su amiga, ojalá hubiera estado ahí para verlo.

—Creo que la asusté un poco, pero hasta el momento no me ha rechazado, sólo se siente insegura. —Murmuró el hombre disolviendo el azúcar en su taza con lentos círculos de la cuchara, Harry dio un sorbo al suyo que no tenía ápice de dulzor. —Por eso decidí venir a hablar contigo y le he enviado una lechuza urgente a Ron. —La simple mención de Ron alteró a Harry, entendía por qué el Ministro hacía algo así, pero no estaba de acuerdo.

—Ni Ron ni yo tenemos que intervenir en esto, Shacklebolt, esto es una decisión de Hermione y sólo ella puede aceptar tomar tu puesto. —Afirmó convencido de lo que decía, el otro asintió también.

—¿Sabes hace cuántos años no ha tomado el puesto una mujer? —Harry no había pensado en aquello y la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, en su preparación como auror tuvo una asignatura relacionada con la historia del Ministerio que daba énfasis en puestos como el de Ministro (después de todo, algunas manos derechas de estos eran aurores o ellos mismos lo habían sido antes).

—No lo recuerdo bien. —Confesó dejando su taza sobre el escritorio, Shacklebolt asintió con una solemnidad extraña, Harry viró un poco su rostro a un lado y entrecerró los ojos.

—A diferencia del mundo muggle que conoces tan bien, el mágico no tiene tantas reglas contra las mujeres, de hecho les damos mucho espacio, pero ahora ha pasado mucho desde que una mujer tomó el puesto, aquí todo mundo está más acostumbrado a los pantalones que a las faldas… y necesito que Hermione use pantalones cuando sea necesario. —Harry sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Hermione es perfectamente capaz de fajarse los pantalones, si a eso se refiere señor Ministro. —Su voz fue áspera, desconcertada y ofendida y Shacklebolt sonrió mostrando los dientes del lado izquierdo, Harry se ofendió más. —La conoce, no es cualquier bruja, la he visto desarmar a un auror experimentado con un movimiento y la he visto recibir golpes a puño cerrado… esa mujer tiene aún la marca en el brazo de la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange… usted no puede venir a decirme que la cree débil. —Estaba profundamente ofendido, en serio lastimado y el Ministro lo notaba.

—No hablo de lanzar maldiciones o dar golpes, Harry… hablo de un puesto político en el que te ponen pociones aturdidoras en el café, siembran rumores para destruir tu reputación o hacen que aparezca un cadáver en tu pasado… la política, Harry, no es una batalla de magos poderosos y brujas inteligentes, para la política valdría más ser fuerte, capaz y rapaz que ser noble, bondadoso y esperanzador… Hermione no necesita ser hombre para ganarse el respeto de los demás, Harry. —Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió de nuevo. —Hermione va a necesitar más fuerza mental y emocional para este puesto, que física y mágica… lo que vengo a decirte, es que te va a necesitar a ti y a Ron, más que nunca.

Harry se relajó un poco, como fuera, lo que se venía sobre ellos iba a ser difícil, mucho muy difícil.

/o/o/o/

Estrechó la mano de uno de los representantes de los criaderos del sur, y mientras lo escuchaba pedirle consejo sobre un trámite a propósito de su intención de ampliar sus tierras, notó aquella seguridad con que Pansy conversaba con una de las más jóvenes dentro de la sala, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que no dejaba de llevarse la mano al rostro mientras hablaba con Parkinson; primero Hermione enfocó su concentración en reconocer a la mujer y calcularle la edad, el primer asunto le resultó imposible, nunca la había visto antes, pero Pansy parecía conocerla de otro lugar, el segundo le resultó más sencillo porque la pelirroja llevaba una insignia en la solapa de la chaqueta, era el logotipo de la generación que había egresado de Hogwarts sólo hacía dos años, cuando Harry y ella habían acudido a dar un discurso para animar a los jóvenes egresados a realizar sus sueños, sin importar lo riesgosos o imposibles que parecieran.

En esa ocasión, Ginny había insistido en que si les habían invitado a dar un discurso llevaran un obsequio, y las dos se habían decantado por un pin de lechuza en vuelo que llevaba en la parte inferior la frase _Vuela libre_ ; eso sólo podía significar que aquella joven había egresado entonces y que quizá estaba impulsada por aquel discurso de Harry, que a su modo de ver, había sido en serio inspirador. Mas una cosa era estar inspirada para salir adelante, estudiar una buena carrera, ascender en el Ministerio, hacerse de dinero o posición, y otra muy diferente era estar ahí parada, charlando con Pansy Parkinson, jefa Adjunta de la Sub Coordinación de Industrialización Mágica…

Pansy sonrió mientras se guardaba las gafas en el bolso interno de la chaqueta y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, no la miraba, pero Hermione podía notar perfectamente que ya no tenía resfrío, los ojos se le veían más abiertos y claros, las pupilas verdosas resplandecían bajo la luz a medias de la sala y las cejas, oscuras y fuertes, le enmarcaban muy bien la mirada; la melena oscura se meció a un lado cuando Pansy inclinó la cabeza para escuchar a la joven decirle algo y Hermione sintió un vuelco cuando se echó a reír, una risa irónica, de boca abierta y fuerte, esa risa de "me estoy burlando mucho de lo que dices, porque no lo creo para nada" y la pelirroja parecía boba ante el gesto porque seguía diciendo lo que fuera que hacía a Pansy burlarse.

—¿Qué opina, señorita Granger? —La voz del hombre la hizo volver al hilo que se suponía debía ser el principal en su cabeza, asintió y sonrió de mala gana, disimulando que apenas le había puesto atención y se sacó del bolsillo una nota en la que escribió el número de una oficina a la que podía enviarlo, para que le resolvieran todas sus dudas, cualquiera que estas fueran.

—Seguramente aquí podrán ayudarlo, ¿por qué no va ahora mismo?, dígales que le he enviado y puede confiar, le darán solución a su problema. —El sujeto le estrechó la mano con fuerza y decisión, sonreía casi tanto como si Hermione le hubiera dado en serio una salida a su situación, que ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de contestar cuál era si le hubiera preguntado; se volvió tras despedirse de nuevo con frases alentadoras y generosidad, caminó dos pasos hacia Pansy y la otra chica antes que alguien más la detuviera y se viera obligada a charlar con alguien más.

Esta vez la interceptaron y el tema le atrapó por un instante, el sujeto que le estaba hablando tenía la idea brillante de entablar un negocio de construcción a partir de los esqueletos desechados de dragón, que abundaban en muchos lugares de Inglaterra y que necesitaban problemáticos y engorrosos hechizos encubridores para que los muggles no los detectaran; mientras Hermione escuchaba su idea, sugería algunos cambios y le daba una cita para dentro de cuatro días más, que además tuvo que notificar en una avioncito improvisado a su asistente, Pansy y la pelirroja habían llegado hasta la puerta de la sala, y para cuando pudo al fin soltarse de cualquier otro intenso seguidor, descubrió que ya ninguna de las dos continuaba en el lugar; tomada por sorpresa, intrigada y por qué no decirlo, confundida y asustada, Hermione se despidió de dos o tres personas más y echó a andar rumbo a la puerta, donde esperaba dar alcance a la morena e intercambiar un par de palabras antes de que algo volviera a interrumpirlas.

No sabía si iba a aceptarle la propuesta de cenar o si iba a reclamarle por el beso de un rato antes, tampoco sabía qué ocurría dentro suyo, pero verla charlar con la pelirroja le había despertado una cierta agrura que sabía de antemano no tenía nada que ver con el estado de su estómago o los alimentos que había tomado más temprano; mas al llegar a la puerta, Pansy no estaba y aquello fue como si la agrura agarrara solidez y se le fuera en picado hasta el vientre.

—Con permiso. —Dijo afianzada a sus apuntes y dejando atrás a gente para salirse del lugar, en una esquina al fondo del pasillo, Pansy y la pelirroja seguían charlando; echó a andar lo más tranquila y segura que pudo, ignorando que su asistente, del otro lado del pasillo la miraba con clara interrogante. —Hola. —Dijo de pronto al plantarse junto a esas dos que se reían de algo, sintió que algo le oprimía la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de preguntar "¿qué es tan gracioso?" pero no lo hizo, alzó las cejas y miró a una y otra esperando una respuesta, un saludo, ¡una confesión!

—Hola, Granger. —Pansy lucía más Pansy que nunca, había en su rostro, en su sonrisa, ese aire sarcástico y venenoso del Colegio, justo el rostro que Hermione recordaba de los años de escuela y que la hacía sentir que nada tenían en común, salvo compartir la misma generación; como Hermione mirara fijo a la pelirroja y no añadiera nada al saludo, Parkinson se irguió más dejando en alto su barbilla y con una sonrisa displicente añadió. —Supongo que recuerdas a Samantha Brown. —Hermione no tenía ni recóndita idea de quién era, y su rostro de circunstancias lo dejaba más que claro, así que la chica, que ahora podía ver Hermione tenía la cara tapizada de pecas, estiró con velocidad absurda su mano para tendérsela, la castaña atinó a sujetarla con un apretón poco amable.

—Solía jugar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin cuando Ginny Weasley dio una demostración en Hogwarts, ahí nos conocimos… y la noche que usted y el señor Potter dieron aquel grandioso discurso, estuve ahí. —Podría haber dicho que había estado parada junto a Krum la noche del baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos o que la había encerrado en el mismo frasco que a Rita Skeeter, el resultado habría sido el mismo: no tenía jodida idea de quién era, qué hacía ahí y porqué estaba actuando como si Pansy fuera una estrella de rock.

—¡Qué bien! —Su voz sonó chillona, idiota e infantil y lo supo, pero no le preocupaba saberlo ella, le preocupaba que lo supiera Pansy.

—Está preguntándome qué tan probable es que tú, Potter o Weasley, y me refiero a Ginny… le den una carta de recomendación para trabajar en Azkaban. —Pansy dijo aquello alzando las cejas, mirando a Hermione con la mueca de desagrado sonriente más extraña nunca vista.

—¿Y para obtener algo de nosotros, charla contigo? —Hermione se volvió a la muchacha que para ese momento había captado que Parkinson se había estado burlando de ella, era lo más lógico y no lo había notado, Pansy no tenía intenciones de contactarla con Hermione o Harry o Ginny, solamente estaba aprovechándose de su inocencia, burlándose quizá; claro, ella no sabía lo que Hermione supo entonces, Pansy quería despertarle celos, los había visto en el fondo de su mirada cuando las vio por primera vez y los quiso aumentar todo lo que fuera posible.

—Bueno, de algún modo debe acercarse… y al final sirvió, ¿eh Granger? —Pansy le guiñó un ojo, puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y tras darle una palmada de conmiseración, echó a andar por el pasillo rumbo al despacho de Hermione; la castaña la miró irse intentando no hacer caso al sonrojo que crecía en las mejillas de la chica, que no sabía dónde meterse ni porqué había acabado en ese embrollo.

—Ve con mi secretaria, dile que te envío para que te dé el número de Scott… ella sabrá que hacer y cuando le digas que quieres trabajar en Azkaban, aclárale que no eres sanador… te dará buena orientación. —Tras decir esto y animar a la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aceleró el paso, sólo para encontrarse a Pansy esperándola a unos metros de su asistente, que esperaba a las puertas de su oficina. —¿Te has mofado de esa chiquilla?, ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿que eras mi amiga? —Estaba enojada, estaba molesta e incómoda.

—Le dije que jugueteé la otra noche con tu entrepierna un rato y le conseguiría lo que fuera de ti. —Se le vino toda la sangre a las mejillas y Pansy se rió tanto que la gente con la que se topaban les miraba con azoro; Hermione tenía ganas de meterse en un agujero y no salir nunca.

—¡Eres una imbécil! —Le espetó entre dientes con toda la rabia que sentía.

—Es broma, Hermione… cómo crees de verdad que le voy a decir algo así… simplemente me hizo gracia que se me acercara de la nada y empezara a hablar de ti como si fueras una tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate que a nadie sale. —Hermione le miró con una angustia enorme. —Me ha dado rabia que hablara tanto de ti… cuando me dijo que las presentara, le dije que estabas ocupada y la saqué de ahí, además, se te ve tan mona celosa. —Pansy se encogió de hombros, pero ya no había aire de mofa, tenía una sonrisa triste y fingida en la cara. —¿Estabas celosa?

—Mira Pansy… —Habían llegado hasta la puerta de su oficina y su asistente guardaba distancia prudente para no escucharlas, Hermione abrió mientras hablaba sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a la morena, que le seguía bien de cerca. —… no me gusta que juegues de esa forma conmigo, no voy a permitirte que me tomes a tu broma, ¿entiendes?... sea lo que sea que está pasando, no me gusta que…

—¿Qué está pasando? —Con las piernas extendidas y apoyadas en el escritorio, echado casi por completo en su silla de cuero, Ronald Weasley les volvió la mirada, Hermione sintió perfecto el cuerpo de Pansy tensarse y el ronquido de desagrado que le manó del pecho; tragó saliva incomodísima, no quería a Ron ahí, no lo quería tener en su oficina y luego de su último encuentro, no quería saber de él cosa alguna.

—Ronald Weasley… qué grato encontrarte aquí, y tan entrometido como siempre. —Pansy había recurrido a sujetarse del marco de la puerta y se había congelado del otro lado, aun cuando Hermione estaba dentro sosteniendo aún el pomo y con sus papeles congelados frente a su pecho.

—¿Entrometido? —Ron bajó lentamente los pies del escritorio, haciendo que algunas hojas se fueran al piso. —La única persona que sobra en este sitio eres tú, Pansy. —Hermione sintió como si se lo hubiera dicho a ella, notaba en los ojos de Ron un sombreado que anunciaba problemas y la cabeza le empezó a doler aun antes de siquiera saber a qué venía.

—Bueno, eso es cuestión de perspectiva. —Pansy sonrió, su voz era sarcástica y ácida y Hermione supo que Ron no sólo la estaba incomodando, sino que además, si no se iba pronto de ahí, seguro diría algo de lo que las dos, o mejor dicho los tres, se iban a arrepentir.

—Hablaremos luego, Pansy. —Sonó ronco, fuerte, forzado, el cuerpo de Pansy pareció soltar el aire que tenía dentro, aflojarse de tal modo que creyó que si no se estuviera sujetando a la puerta, probablemente se habría caído; se volvió para cerrar y para despedirla, Pansy tenía un tono pálido en las mejillas y se estaba presionando los dedos para tronarlos. —Te escribo al rato, ¿sí? —La mirada que Pansy le dedicó era un acertijo, no supo Hermione si la estaba odiando o le estaba implorando, pero vio bien el aire ofendido con que se dio la vuelta impulsando lejos su flequillo y taconeando por todo el pasillo de muy mal genio; cuando cerró la puerta, supo que lo que venía con Ron iba a ser espantoso.

/o/o/o/

—¡Familia!, ¿están? —Ginny pasaba en aquel instante del baño a la cocina, al escuchar la voz de Charlie fue corriendo hasta la chimenea y sintió la necesidad de entrar y estrecharlo en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces por chimenea, bárbaro? —Sentada en la alfombra intentó distinguir las facciones alegres y rechonchas de su hermano, que se sopló un mechón rebelde de la frente mientras veía a su madre acercarse.

—Además de saludarlas, bellas señoritas… —Molly soltó una risilla complacida con el adjetivo, Charlie le guiñó un ojo a su hermana. —… quería hablar con Ronnie un momento, ¿está?

—Debe estar arriba, un momento. —Molly fue hasta el hueco de la escalera y se puso a gritar a voz en cuello. —¡Ronald, Charlie está llamándote!

—Mamá, no lo llames, no está en su cuarto. —Ginny se apresuró a atajar más gritos, la voz de Molly siempre parecía lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer temblar la totalidad de la casa.

—¿A qué hora salió? —Ginny negó con la cabeza y Charlie frunció el ceño viéndolas tan intrigadas, no le hacía nada de gracia verlas preocupadas por la ausencia de su hermano menor.

—Bueno, tendrán que darle mi mensaje… por favor, díganle que la casa está a su disposición, salgo mañana para Hawái a un encuentro con los criaderos americanos, llevaré conmigo algunas crías para exhibición, así que voy a tardar por lo menos tres semanas… —Charlie se inclinó más dentro de la chimenea y añadió con voz pícara. —… y si me va bien, podría tomarme unas semanas más de vacaciones y enviar las crías con los muchachos. —El guiño que le dedicó a su hermana la hizo sonreír, pero Molly estaba intrigada por otra cosa.

—¿La casa está a disposición?... ¿de qué casa hablas? —La jefa de la casa Weasley analizaba el rostro de sus dos hijos presentes, Ginny tenía clara expresión de no saber nada y Charlie una de no entender que no supiera.

—La casa, mamá… Ron me escribió pidiéndome asilo para él y Hermione por un par de días, así que pueden decirles que tomen la mansión y disfruten la estancia porque no haré mal tercio. —Molly se enfurruñó de repente y Ginny pareció confundida.

—Hermione tiene mucho trabajo luego de los días que estuvo fuera por el veneno de avispa… dudo que tenga tiempo de irse unos días. —Molly asintió y añadió con claro fastidio.

—Ronald está decidiendo por ella de nuevo… ¡no entiende! —Molly echó a andar rumbo al jardín a buscar a su esposo y Charlie y Ginny se quedaron solos.

—Dime algo, Ginny, ¿Ronnie está bien? —No supo qué contestar a aquello, pero su cara lo decía todo, Charlie frunció el ceño y pareció echarse atrás en medio de los carbones encendidos. —Hazme un favor, dile a ese cabezota que puede ir conmigo a Hawái… esas playas limpian la mente.

—Se lo diré, Charlie. —Ginny le sonrió para calmarlo, las llamas chisporrotearon y la comunicación se perdió.

/o/o/o/

Luego que Pansy desapareciera por el pasillo y cerrara la puerta, Hermione se volvió a mirar a Ron, inclinado sobre el escritorio, su nariz la señalaba insolente y sus ojos azules la inspeccionaban; por un momento a Hermione le pareció que más que revisarla, confirmaban lo que sabía de sobra. Cuando Ron abrió la boca le pareció que lo que iba a decir era "Sé que te acostaste con Pansy".

—Nunca me ha caído bien. —Fue el único comentario seguido de un largo silencio en que cada latido de su corazón profetizaba que vendría aquella frase. —¿Qué quería? —Volvió a reclinarse en la silla de Hermione y ella caminó hacia su estante para poner en él los documentos que llevaba consigo, antes de poder contestarle llamaron a la puerta y Ron concedió que entraran, mientras se giraba en la silla y volvía a poner los pies sobre el escritorio en actitud cómoda.

—Señorita Granger, el Ministro le envió estos pergaminos, además me pidió que le confirme de la cena de hoy con el Ministro Muggle. —Hermione asintió y tomó los papeles, luego se acercó hasta su escritorio y se inclinó sobre las notas que Mindy le venía a mostrar. —Me pidió que le dijera que mañana muy temprano, el señor Blaise Zabini pasará por su oficina para acompañarla a Azkaban, también que el señor Potter y él han concertado una cita con la profesora McGonagall para la tarde, quiere que…

—Mindy, mañana Hermione va a estar ocupada, por favor avise al señor Ministro que tendrá que ajustar sus compromisos. —Hermione alzó la mirada y penetró a Ron con los ojos, pero él sonreía, una sonrisa tamaño mundial que hizo a Mindy relajarse, pese a primero haber sentido el mismo espasmo que su jefa.

—Déjanos solos. —Hermione tenía la sensación de estar hablando en un sueño, ya antes había intentado Ron darle órdenes a Mindy sin que ella se diera cuenta y en todas las ocasiones habían acabado discutiendo, algunas veces se enfurruñaban y dejaban de hablarse unas horas hasta que generalmente ella concedía tregua, otras veces Ron se disculpaba, admitía idiotez y rogaba perdón; pero por lo visto, siempre acababan metidos en el mismo constante problema. —Cierra cuando salgas Mindy, y no dejes que nadie entre. —La mujer asintió y se apresuró a salir.

—A veces la tratas como a una criada y no a una especialista en archivística mágica. —Ron se mofaba del nombre de la profesión, Hermione no dejó que el chiste la ablandara.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirle que le avise al Ministro que no cumpliré con sus órdenes? —El tono con que lo dijo, el chillido exasperado que le vino de la garganta hizo a Ron cambiar de rostro, no se esperaba aquel cuestionamiento defensivo y enojado.

—Se lo pedí por favor. —Era la respuesta más estúpida posible y Hermione sintió que se le amargaba la boca, la cara de su novio era una mueca de compungimiento que le dio náusea, una peor que ver a Pansy charlar con la pelirroja, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo o echarlo a patadas.

—No eres nadie, ni tienes autoridad alguna en esta oficina para venir a decir que no haré o cumpliré con mi trabajo, ¿entiendes? —Intentaba calmarse, se serenaba a fuerzas de apretar los puños contra su escritorio y mirarlo airada, pero serena; Ron bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso de pie para mostrarle que era aún más alto que ella y tenía suficiente dominio de la situación, porque si algo no le gustaba de Hermione era que pretendiera dominarlo siendo él el fuerte de los dos.

—¿Que no soy nadie? —Ron estaba asombrado por aquella aseveración, Hermione no se amilanó en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, se irguió cuan alta era así le llegara sólo al hombro, lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—No eres mi jefe, tengo una responsabilidad y no voy a permitir que vengas a querer mandar en mi oficina, Ron… no vuelvas a intentar meterte con mi agenda o mi trabajo. —Era una amenaza, una fuerte y radical y Ron supo que estaban en un terreno inexplorado porque aunque habían discutido antes y su novia lo había sentenciado, nunca antes lo había hecho con aquel tono y esa violenta decisión.

—¿Por qué actúas como si hiciera algo malo? —Ron salió por la tangente, ahora tenía que cuestionarla y hacerla flaquear, hacerle ver que ella estaba mal al reaccionar a la defensiva.

—Porque esta es mi oficina, es mi empleo, mi carrera… no quiero verte modificar mis planes o mis asuntos, porque yo no me meto en los tuyos. —Dijo dando la vuelta al hombretón y yendo a su escritorio, Ron se quedó plantado viéndola hacer como si le hubiera agredido.

—Sé perfectamente que eres una jefa por aquí, Hermione… y sé que estás bien posicionada, pero no pretendo sino ayudarte. —Su voz era todo, menos de ayuda y Hermione se sonrió con sorna llevando sus manos nerviosas por las hojas sobre el escritorio sin atinar ni a verlas ni a ubicarlas en algún sitio, aquello lo hizo encenderse. —¡No me dediques esas risitas, Hermione!... no soy idiota, no te burles de mí.

—Nadie se burla de ti, Ronald, deja de comportarte como un chiquillo. —Cuando llegó al fin a sentarse, notó las migajas sobre sus documentos que caían mientras los movía, manchando aquí, corriendo tinta allá, la base del panquecito estaba arrugada sobre su portafolio y las marcas del polvo de los zapatos de Ron estaban por todos lados ensuciando sus cosas, como si estuviera en casa con dos chiquillos aprendiendo a caminar jugando sobre su trabajo. —Vienes hasta mi oficina, ensucias mis cosas, ordenas a mi secretaria… ¡cómo esperas que no me moleste contigo!

—Yo soy tu novio, Hermione. —Espetó escupiendo entre las letras como si necesitara gritarlo para que ella lo recordara, y como si las gotitas de saliva sirvieran de aliciente para ello.

—Lo tengo bien claro, pero un novio no es un jefe, Ronald. —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y sostuvo la mirada de la castaña que se había inclinado sobre el escritorio y lo miraba furiosa en una batalla sin tregua por mantenerse firmes. —Y para serte muy franca, empiezo a pensar que no deberíamos seguir siéndolo… —Ron palideció, las pecas se le resaltaron como si fueran marcas de tinta café, Hermione supo que había rozado la fibra más delicada de su ex compañero de clase pero no quería amedrentarse, ni retroceder, aunque no estaba segura, sí comprendía que esto que salía sin pensarlo ni planearlo tenía mucho de verdad en el fondo. —… no estamos yendo a ningún sitio, estamos estancados hace años y si seguimos como hasta ahora esto se convertirá en una constante de discusiones y peleas… no quiero pelear para dominarte y no quiero que intentes dominarme, Ron. —Su tono de voz se suavizaba mientras los ojos de Ronald empezaban a arder.

—Vine a decirte que quiero que pasemos unos días en la casa de Charlie… necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente luego de lo que pasó con mi empleo… —El tono de Ron era el de alguien que ha sido vapuleado, Hermione sintió una culpa inmensa que la hizo cerrar los ojos y dirigir el rostro al techo; no podía creer que a pesar de las peleas, los malos ratos, la ausencia (porque Ron no había ido a verla durante su enfermedad) en serio esperara que aceptara irse de luna de miel prematura a casa de su hermano. —… Hermione, reconozco que no estoy bien, pero precisamente porque no lo estoy te necesito. —Weasley le miraba conteniendo la rabia que tenía dentro, se estaba aguantando lo que sentía a raíz de la insinuación de Granger de que debían separarse, de que estaban estancados; Hermione abrió los ojos y tamborileó sobre el escritorio exasperada, no quería pasar tiempo con Ron a solas, no quería tenerlo quejándose con ella de lo malos que sus jefes habían sido, ¡no quería acceder a irse lejos con él!... y sí, quería terminar con él de una buena vez.

—¿Y lo que yo necesito, Ron? —La pregunta le salió de la boca sin pensarlo, igual que le salieron un montón de lágrimas mientras seguía mirando el techo sin atreverse a verlo a él, porque fuera como fuera, aún sentía algo por aquel gigantón insensible e idiota: cariño y quizá sólo eso.

—Yo te daré lo que necesitas… yo soy lo que necesitas. —Una risa extraña se ahogó en la garganta de la castaña confundida con un sollozo fuerte, triste; brutalmente triste.

—Tú eres lo que necesito. —Hermione pensó en Pansy, en su rostro inclinado sobre su pecho aquella vez que se había quedado dormida reclinada en su cama, sentada en la alfombra… no se parecía para nada en lo que tenía delante ahora.

/o/o/o/

Pese al desagradable encuentro con Ronald Weasley marcando territorio como un maldito gran danés café dejando sus horribles huellas por toda la oficina de Granger, Pansy Parkinson iba sonriendo de regreso a su oficina, se sentía bien porque había logrado algunas buenas cosas con esa reunión al lado de Hermione Granger: había descubierto la gran relevancia de aquella ex compañera de Colegio, su poder, su dominio frente a las personas y tenía que reconocer que algo que le atraía mucho de alguien era justo eso, su poder de convocatoria, su control de masas… estaba fascinada y asustada por igual; lo otro era que le había dado su espacio, su importancia, como si fuera genuino su interés en lo que ella sabía, como si de verdad la castaña ignorara cosas y ella las supiera bien; el tercer logro era más bien egocéntrico: Hermione se ponía celosa de que le dedicara atención a alguien más y eso, la tenía que saltaba de contenta.

En general había sido una buena mañana si además le sumaba el hecho de que gracias a su "amiga", también se había recuperado por completo del resfrío; o eso pensó, hasta que al entrar a su oficina detectó un cierto aire helado que le hizo fruncir la nariz y mirar a todos lados. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con Millicent en un rincón bebiendo café, la mirada que su compañera de dormitorio le dedicó hizo que se pensara dos veces el cruzar entre todos aquellos escritorios hasta la puerta de su privado; cuando el cuerpo enorme de Milly se acercó a grandes zancadas como quien quiere impedir un suicidio, supo que la cosa era en serio densa y creyó oler en el aire fresco que inundaba el lugar, un cierto aroma de hierba recién cortada que le despertó recuerdos de infancia que no podía del todo dilucidar.

—Tienes visitas. —Millicent dejó su taza de café sobre un escritorio cercano, algunos otros miraban hacia ellas disimuladamente y Pansy tuvo que inclinarse un poco para que su voz no fuera más allá de su compañera.

—¿Quién es? —Aunque ya en la punta de la lengua tenía el sabor de aquel perfume y ya se le venía el recuerdo de la persona que lo usaba, todavía estaba luchando por darse cuenta… ¿o no?

—Llegó hace una media hora y está impaciente desde hace diez minutos… Pansy, trata de estar serena, ¿de acuerdo? —La advertencia le sonó a chicotazo en la cara, cuando vio por las persianas de su oficina la figura esbelta dentro, supo que habían cerrado la puerta y las ventanas para darles privacidad, porque lo que fuera que viniera ahora, no debía ser visto claramente por todos. —Cissy no viene de humor.

Su suegra. O ex suegra.

—¿Qué quiere? —Masculló sin voz, los ojos muy entrecerrados y la mano intentando por todos los medios ocultar en el bolsillo de su pantalón las gafas que como por manía, tenía que ocultar más profundo entre su cuerpo; empezaron a caminar rumbo a la oficina, porque ambas sabían que no tenía caso postergar aquello, de hecho sería peor, Pansy empezó a acomodarse la melena y su amiga le hizo uno que otro movimiento en el cuello de la blusa y las solapas del saco.

—Dicen que el rumor de lo que pasó con Draco llegó algo lejos, Pansy… y que tuvo una fuerte discusión con él porque no pudo tolerarlo… —Tragó saliva al escuchar aquello; si debía decirlo, Cissy Malfoy la intimidaba más que su propia madre y si tenía que ser sincera, le tenía más aprecio incluso, siempre le había tratado bien, le había dado consideración y atenciones, incluido algo de afecto. —… se comenta que impuso su autoridad con su hijo y que aunque él declaró un rompimiento entre los dos y están distanciados… bueno, dicen que Draco ha sentado cabeza.

—¿Sentado cabeza? —Aquello la sacó de su nervio anterior, volvió sus ojos a buscar los de Millicent que le miraron con seria preocupación; algo en la boca de su estómago se removió brusco y fuerte, como si tuviera dentro un animalejo queriendo romper su pecho para salir…

—Dicen que Draco fue a su bóveda por el anillo de mi tía Violetta. —Pansy estaba confundida. —Que por cierto, es una extraordinaria reliquia familiar que muchos en casa pensamos debe regresar a nosotros, hablamos de una joya que se formó originalmente con los brillantes de…

—¡Millicent!... ¿Y por qué iba Draco a sacar el anillo de Violetta Bulstrode?... un momento, Milly… ¡eso no importa ahora!... además, a Draco por tradición debe corresponderle el de una abuela Malfoy, no del árbol de los Black… ¡pero eso no me importa, Milly! —Estaban por llegar a la puerta, estaban por tener que abrirla y Millicent la estaba distrayendo con cosas que en otro tiempo bien le hubiera gustado chismear, pero ahora no; la silueta se había vuelto a sentar y Pansy tenía la boca seca. —¡¿Qué tengo yo que ver con que Draco fuera a una bóveda por un anillo viejo?! —Tenía en el rostro una angustia ancestral, una opresión en el pecho descomunal, como si acumulara en el cuerpo la ansiedad de la tía Violetta Bulstrode, la de Irma Crabbe, la de Druella Rossier y la de la mismísima Narcissa Black previo a su boda con Lucius Malfoy.

—Dicen que viene a remediar las cosas contigo… porque junto con Draco decidió que tú debes usar ese anillo. —Millicent tenía en la cara una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza. —¡Dicen que por fin una Parkinson será una Malfoy! —Los ojos de Millicent estaban radiantes de emoción y las orejas de Pansy empezaron a zumbar tan fuerte que necesitó llevarse la mano derecha a la del mismo lado, tratando de evitar que entrara el sonido y la aturdiera.

La sangre se le fue al piso, la boca no sólo se le secó, empezó a amargarle como si hubiera estado masticando ortigas. Pansy Parkinson, una Malfoy… el sueño de las todas las generaciones de su casa, al fin materializado… Imposible; Millicent tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, y ella atinó a alzar más la barbilla antes de entrar.

Pansy Malfoy… ¡Imposible!

/o/o/o/

—¿Tú eres lo que necesito? —Esta vez lo preguntó y Ron que antes estaba muy enojado y contenido, se volvió a mirarla con un aire esperanzador, como si bastara que ella lo dudara para que él pudiera convencerla, mas Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, estaba furiosa con él como pocas veces lo había estado. —¡¿Qué sabes de lo que necesito?!, ¿cuándo te ha importado? —La mirada del pelirrojo fue como un tizón ardiendo y las dos zancadas que dio para alcanzarla hicieron vibrar el piso entero de la oficina, Hermione estaba preparada para lo que viniera, la mano como garra de Weasley se prensó a su brazo y estrujó con fuerza.

—Se te hace poco haberte seguido día a día durante los últimos años, ser tu sombra en el Colegio, arriesgar vida entera el uno por el otro, Hermione, ¡tengo marcas que dicen que te he acompañado y que lo he hecho porque te quiero! —Los ojos azules que tenía clavados en ella le dijeron dos cosas: que él no iba a desistir de estar con ella y que por más que le dijera las cosas no iba a entender, porque si algo tenía Ron Weasley era terquedad.

—Si me vas a pasar la cuenta por cada vez que arriesgaste el cuello por Harry o por mí, como otras veces has hecho, hazlo… pero entiende que estoy cansada de eso, ¡estoy cansada de que nada de lo que Harry y yo hacemos por ti sea suficiente, de que me reclames cosas del pasado, de que alardees de estar conmigo cuando no eres capaz siquiera de recordar que hace años no como un maldito panqué de mantequilla y frutos rojos! —Sujetó las hojas del escritorio que aún tenían migajas y se las echó a la cara, Ron giró la cara a un lado y apretó los dientes, volvió a estrujarle el brazo lleno de rabia sacudiéndola mientras las hojas se despeñaban entre los dos rumbo al piso.

—¡Vas a venir conmigo porque eres mi novia! —Amenazó ya fuera de sí y entonces Hermione le sostuvo la mirada cuando la tuvo frente a él furioso y enrojecido, ella soltó un ronco y decidido…

—No voy a ir... y no quiero seguir siéndolo tampoco. —Ron reaccionó como si lo hubiera abofeteado y Hermione sintió que aquello había sido demasiado, le dolió decirlo tanto como si él se lo hubiera dicho a ella, fue como si se arrancara algo desde dentro y lejos de querer volver a gritar enojada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; Weasley le miraba fijo, exasperado, ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego añadió sollozante.

—No me vas a hacer esto, Hermione. —Acercó el rostro tanto a ella que podía olerlo, podía ver las venillas alteradas de furia en sus ojos y el enrojecimiento que enmarcaba sus mejillas. —No me vas a hacer esto ahora, ¡no terminarás con algo que es de los dos!

—Hace mucho que en esto no estamos los dos, Ron. —Sentía que iba a hipar de llanto de un momento a otro, sentía que si no se lo quitaba ahora no iba a poder después, así que empezó a empujarlo con ambas manos, firme y constante. —Suéltame.

—Charlie nos espera y vendrás conmigo, porque estando allá vamos a solucionarlo todo, ¿entiendes? —Hacía un esfuerzo real por contenerse, ella tenía que reconocer eso porque luchaba por no gritar y aproximaba su frente a la suya, hasta posarse contra ella en una caricia fría como un muro. —En casa de Charlie, todo va a solucionarse, cambiarán las cosas y podremos volver a lo que teníamos y a lo que éramos… por favor. —La forma como apretaba las manos en torno a ella, la rabia contenida en sus ojos y la súplica intransigente en su voz, le hablaban a la castaña de la terrible frustración a la que estaba sometido; pero Hermione no sólo no estaba dispuesta a volver a probar suerte luego de años de intentarlo, sino que no se sentía esperanzada por aquella callada violencia con que quería convencerla.

—No voy a ir… ve tú, piensa las cosas… —Logró soltarse de su agarre y dar dos pasos atrás interponiendo el escritorio entre los dos, la mueca de desesperanza de Ron la asustó y atinó a decir algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que en verdad pensaba, pero le pareció menguaría todo. —… date un tiempo, dame un tiempo y hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

Ron se inclinó sobre el escritorio mirando a la madera, a las hojas de papel en el piso y las migajas que aún se distinguían blancuzcas en el suelo oscuro; dos pasos dio Hermione hacia la pared, no sabía si la asustaba o le preocupaba, sólo sabía que su rostro enojado no le gustaba nada nada. La mano apoyada en el escritorio de Ron se despegó de él con un siseo y fue a meterse entre su melena ardiente, peinándola atrás, la nariz del hombretón se estremeció con un resoplido y en seguida se irguió cuan largo era.

—Voy con Charlie. —Echó a andar hacia la puerta sin apenas volverse a verla, iba a sujetar el pomo cuando Hermione, dejando de lado el llanto que ahora le parecía haber sido sólo efecto del susto y de la profunda tristeza que le daba decir verdades, se secó las lágrimas y lo llamó.

—Ron. —El pelirrojo se quedó pegado a la puerta sin volverse a mirarla, esperando lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, Hermione se encontró vacía, sin idea de qué decir. —Nunca vas a perderme, Ron… siempre voy a estar para apoyarte. —Una vez dicho aquello supo que podía malinterpretarse, él se irguió más, pareció respirar con mayor soltura, abrió y salió sin decir nada; Hermione quiso alcanzarlo y retractarse, agregar lo que en realidad quería decir: que siempre iban a ser amigos, que el afecto que se tenían no podía acabarse; no quería que lo entendiera como que no habían terminado, cuando su intención era justo esa, terminar.

Sola dentro de su oficina, se dio prisa en levantar los documentos que habían acabado en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita, las acomodó en el orden correcto y limpió donde era necesario; se dejó caer exhausta en su silla, mirando, sin poder entender lo que había ocurrido, al vacío, sentía un frío extraño en todo el cuerpo, mezclado por un calor abrazador ahí donde las manos de Ron le habían estrujado quizá hasta dejar cardenales. Convencida de que Ron haría de aquello un huracán sujetó papel y pluma y escribió una nota rápida para Ginny, que tendría que hacer de muro de contención para cuando su hermano llegara a casa, la nota no tenía más de cinco líneas, pero era precisa y reveladora:

 _Ginny:_

 _Ron y yo hemos discutido, no preguntes pormenores, porque no tienen importancia; mi intención es no volver a esta exasperación enfermiza, no quiero tener que lidiar más con él, estoy cansada y no tiene caso intentar razonarlo. La decisión está tomada, no puedo estar más con él, le he dicho que vaya donde Charlie y piense las cosas, se dé tiempo. Pero de nada servirá ya. El asunto está cerrado, Ginny, espero pronto poder hablar con ustedes y aclarar todo._

 _Hermione._

Aunque la nota le parecía horrenda, quería enviarla y lo hizo tan rápido como le fue posible, porque sentía que podría arrepentirse de no hacerlo; una vez que envió la nota, volvió a sus cosas apresurada no sin antes mirarse al espejo y confirmar que su rostro no estuviera horriblemente desencajado; pero lo estaba, se descubrió llorosa, colorada, con los ojos hinchados de quien ha pasado por un llanto desconsolado y trató de hacer memoria para confirmar que no había sido demasiado tiempo el que llorara, o el que berreara… la discusión no había sido tan larga, no obstante se sentía como si hubiera pasado horas en ello, gritando, discutiendo. Intentó calmarse, secó su rostro de nuevo y entonces abrió las cortinas que la rodeaban y dejó que la oficina quedara iluminada; no tenía caso fingir que nada había pasado, pero al menos quería que le vieran activa, serena y trabajando, por lo menos para que no quedara la impresión de que Ron le pudiera haber hecho daño, o peor aún, que ella lo hubiera permitido.

Había miradas indiscretas que le causaban escalofrío pero supo ignorarlas con estoica decisión, no obstante un par de minutos después se dio cuenta que necesitaba volver a imponerse y por eso fue a toda velocidad hasta la puerta, abrió con violencia y con un estrepitoso llamado hizo que Mindy y su secretaria fueran hasta ella; a la primera la envío con urgencia a la oficina de Harry, quería el expediente de Ron y hablar con su amigo en cuanto fuera posible, a la segunda le pidió el proyecto de Pansy que ya había regresado de un par de correcciones externas y le pidió que le llevara su agenda para el día, porque compungida o no, tenía que seguir adelante.

Y en ese momento ya no sentía tristeza o pena, sino solo una desesperada necesidad de recuperar el control de su vida y su trabajo.

/o/o/o/

—Señora Malfoy. —La oficina entera olía a Cissy, fresco, frío, penetrante, la cabellera le caía elegante sobre los hombros, ahí donde las solapas y el cuello de su saco fino le enmarcaban el rostro; cuando se volvió, Pansy leyó en su cara algo que no le gustaba, pero sonrió de todos modos y se acercó para saludarle, como otras muchas veces, Cissy le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y sonrió con amabilidad. —¿A qué debo su visita?

—¿Cuál es la hipótesis de Millicent? —No tenía caso fingir demencia, Pansy sabía bien que Cissy tenía un oído prodigioso aún a sus años.

—Bueno, sabe cómo son los chismorreos de oficina. —Quiso quitarle importancia, pero Narcissa se inclinó hacia el escritorio tras el que se había sentado ya e insistió con su mirada penetrante y helada.

—No... ¿cómo son? —Pansy sintió una punzada, era obvio lo que quería, Narcissa Malfoy estaba exigiendo a Parkinson que repitiera justo lo que la otra mujer había dicho tan emocionada en el pasillo rumbo a la oficina, con las mejillas amenazando con colorearse acabó por decirlo.

—Están rumorando que viene a hablar conmigo sobre el tosco rompimiento que tuvimos Draco y yo hace unos días… dicen que viene a limar las asperezas… —Narcissa le miró esperando más, asintió lento y largo sin dejar de verla y como no dijera nada, tuvo que añadir. —… mencionan un anillo sacado de la bóveda de la familia… una sortija de compromiso.

—Pues tienen razón en eso. —Cissy se inclinó para sacar de su bolso un pañuelo y a Pansy le dio una náusea horrenda, sintió que algo en el pecho se le estrujaba dolorosamente.

—¿Razón? —Atinó a mascullar confundida, Narcissa volvió a asentir esta vez limpiando con el pañuelo las comisuras de sus labios, y apretándolo luego en su mano.

—Ayer Draco y yo fuimos a la bóveda de los Black y extrajimos el viejo anillo de compromiso de mi madre, lo hemos llevado a limpiar esta mañana, es una joya antiquísima. —Cissy parecía estar hablando de la receta de las galletas de avena que llevaba a las reuniones de familias adineradas pero que nadie probaba nunca; Pansy sentada en su escritorio la observaba como en una extraña penumbra lejana, sin alcanzar a entender qué estaba presenciando o porqué.

—Comprendo. —Murmuró, no quería forzar la conversación si es que iba a donde parecía.

—De eso vengo a hablarte, Pansy. —Ya, lo que sentía ahora era angustia, una venenosa que le estrangulaba el pecho y le escalaba por la garganta queriendo matarla, ¿sería posible que por una vez en la vida, los rumores que la rodeaban fueran ciertos?, ¿por qué justo ahora que no quería tener nada que ver con Draco, él había decidido hacer caso a su madre y proponerle algo? —Sólo en ti confío para que apoyes a mi hijo en este sentido…

—¿Apoyar a Draco? —Un giro, eso era, había girado todo vertiginosamente frente a sus ojos y no lo podía creer.

—Claro… en cuanto el anillo esté listo, Draco propondrá a Astoria Greengrass matrimonio y ahí entras tú, Pansy querida. —Fue como si hubieran soltado las riendas al potro que se alojaba en su garganta, se relajó tanto que casi se le notó al reclinarse en su asiento, era libre y no podía evitar evidenciarlo. —Para los Greengrass conocer o escuchar algún comentario sobre el tipo de relación que mantenían Draco y tú podría ser demasiado vergonzoso. —¿Vergonzoso?, el nudo en su cuello volvió, pero ahora era duro, no era de angustia, era de enfado.

—El tipo de relación que manteníamos Draco y yo… ¿y qué tipo de relación es esa, señora Malfoy? —La sonrisa en sus labios era la de la Parkinson del Colegio, la de la que tenía que defenderse con lujo de ironía de cualquier agresión.

—Lo sabes de sobra, Pansy… el tipo de relación de cualquier Malfoy con una Parkinson… esa en la que tú lo ofreces todo y Draco se vuelve hombre junto a ti. —La mirada que le dedicó Narcissa le hirió profundamente, pero no lo demostró, se amarró la lengua para contenerse porque no quería dar una escena.

—Ya veo… no se preocupe, se sabrá lo que ya se sabe y nada más. —Espetó sin perder la sonrisa, Cissy no pareció complacida.

—No quiero que se sepa ni lo que ya todos conocen, Pansy… no quiero escuchar cosa alguna de ustedes otra vez, ¿me entiendes? —Pansy se puso en pie sin perder la sonrisa, echó a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió mirando a su ex suegra con desprecio.

—No se preocupe, se sabrá lo que ya se sabe… ahora si me disculpa, soy una mujer muy ocupada. —Narcissa arrugó la nariz y se puso de pie aferrada a su bolso con un movimiento rápido y torpe, Pansy le hizo una indicación con la mano para que se apresurara a salir, su rostro era tan amenazante que Cissy en serio tuvo que acelerar el paso.

—¿No esperarías que mi hijo se casara contigo, verdad Pansy? —Era como si Narcissa quisiera excusarse con ella, darle pretextos de todo lo dicho y su actitud, vamos, parecía que en serio le tenía aprecio, uno enfermo y retorcido. —Muchas Parkinson lo han intentado, pero ninguna ha sido tan mujer para ser una Malfoy. —La mirada que le dedicó la hizo sentir tanta rabia, que pensó que si no se iba pronto iba a escupirle en su rostro de altanera mujer de poder.

—Descuide… creo que a final de cuentas, las Parkinson siempre hemos encontrado algo mejor que un Malfoy. —Cuando la vio cruzar la puerta, ignoró que se volvía a contestarle y dejó que la puerta se le fuera de la mano con toda la violencia que pudo, una ofensa más para la casa Malfoy desde Pansy Parkinson; seguramente su madre le escribiría un vociferador increíble pronto.

/o/o/o/

A la nota de Hermione siguieron dos lechuzas urgentes venidas desde la Madriguera, la primera era de Molly y en ella le enteraba de la salida intempestiva de Ron sin rumbo conocido (bueno, dicho por él, porque sabían bien que iba donde Charlie, que ya había enviado un mensaje urgente para notificar que su hermano menor estaba en casa cortando maderos nada más llegar al lugar), ignorando incluso una lechuza enviada por el mismísimo Ministro, lo de Ron parecía más que sólo una escapada maleta en mano y mucha rabia en el gesto adusto, por lo que Molly le avisaba a Hermione para que no le tomara por sorpresa que en algún momento la buscara de nueva cuenta ahora dispuesto a demoler oficinas o quién sabe qué más; la segunda lechuza venía con una larga carta de Ginny y leerla mientras se dirigía a una reunión urgente con personal de Gringotts no fue una buena idea.

Básicamente la chica se ponía del lado de Ron de una forma por demás extraña, aseguraba que Hermione estaba ofuscada por el trabajo y que los recientes acontecimientos relacionados con su ascenso en el Ministerio la estaban predisponiendo a deshacerse del "bobo enorme que pesaba como cinco vacas gordas"; aunque la castaña se sintió hondamente ofendida ante la insinuación de estarse deshaciendo de Ron por beneficios laborales, le dio al asunto carpetazo antes de entrar a reunión, a la par que recibía en ese mismo instante un avioncito de Harry, en que le explicaba que pasaría por su oficina en breve.

Al salir de la charla con personal de Gringotts, Harry ya le esperaba con un enorme volumen de papeles en mano, por el pasillo charlaron sobre lo que había escuchado Hermione en la reunión con los representantes del banco mágico: en los últimos diez días se habían presentado cinco intentos, fallidos por suerte, de entrar en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange; lo preocupante no era que intentaran entrar, en los años siguientes a la caída del Señor Oscuro se habían presentado insistentes sucesos como estos, siempre en bóvedas de mortífagos consagrados como Bellatrix, su marido Rodolphus, su cuñado Rabastan, los Carrow y otros más, lo preocupante era que en el quinto intento, quien fuera que había tratado de acceder por la fuerza, había dejado un pequeño "mensaje" grabado a fuego en los muros del acceso a la bóveda.

—¿Un fénix? —Harry tenía en la mano la fotografía que su amiga le había tendido, la piedra lucía brillosa ahí donde habían aplicado tal cantidad de fuego que se convirtió en cristal.

—Por ahora lo están manteniendo como un evento aislado… pero si esto es un evento aislado, Harry, yo soy rubia y egresé de Hufflepuff. —No tenía tiempo para detenerse, debía informar de aquello al Ministro mismo y ambos caminaban entre la gente a zancada veloz. —Les he dado calma, pero necesito que envíes gente a investigar esto, lo antes posible.

—Ya me encargo… ten, es el expediente de Ron, ¿qué buscas? —Mientras le pasaba el enorme paquete, Hermione frunció el ceño y le devolvió una mirada airada esquivando a un par de personas que se interponían entre ellos y el elevador que se abría recién.

—No te hagas tonto, Mindy o mi secretaria ya debieron decirte de mi discusión con él. —Harry se miró el reloj de pulsera, tanto para ver la hora como para no tener que mirarla a ella, y como no contestara nada, añadió. —Terminé con él, Harry… se acabó. —El moreno alzó los ojos, parecía sereno y asintió sin añadir nada, lo que a Hermione le causó mucha tristeza, él sabía que iban a terminar así, quizá hacía mucho más tiempo del que ella tenía pensándolo, pese a su aparente apoyo, sentía que debía explicarse y lo hizo con la voz cortada. —No puedo resistir más, no puedo lidiar con él, ya no… estoy tan cansada.

—Lo sé. —En el elevador al que habían subido Harry se le acercó y pese a que les miraban la rodeó con su brazo derecho y la estrujó contra su pecho, Hermione atinó a contener unos sollozos culpables ocultando su rostro contra aquel cuerpo amistoso, amado.

—Voy a revisar su expediente, buscaré algo que pueda hacer además de estar en el Departamento de Aurores… fue a casa de Charlie a despejarse y quiero que al volver tenga a dónde hacerlo. —Harry asintió mirando al frente, en el fondo no creía que la mejor forma de llevar el rompimiento con Ron fuera buscarle empleo, pero al menos eso haría balanza y quizá con algo de suerte, Hermione descubriría que Ron era indiscutiblemente su amor y volverían; por un par de minutos se quedaron en silencio, pero al final Hermione lo descubrió mirando aquella fotografía con una intensidad inusitada. —¿Qué crees que signifique el fénix?

—No lo sé… pero tengo que averiguarlo, algo no me gusta en todo esto. —Confesó bajo para que nadie oyera, Hermione se fijó entonces en la marca de su frente, casi difuminada por los años y se mordió los labios intentando no preguntarlo, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Duele? —Los ojos esmeraldas se volvieron a ella escrutadores y firmes, la campanilla anunció que habían llegado a uno de sus muchos destinos y algunos empezaron a abandonar la vieja cabina de acero.

—No. —La puerta del elevador se abrió y Harry desapareció por ella no sin antes apretarle la mano entre la suya y verla de reojo con la preocupación que hacía muchos años no le veía.

Hermione continuó algunos pisos más en el elevador y finalmente bajó camino a la oficina del Ministro que ya la esperaba, había gente en su oficina y parecían todos estar muy ocupados cada uno en sus asuntos; Shacklebolt la escuchó con particular atención sin dejar que sus emociones se le reflejaran en el rostro, mas era casi obvio que estaba turbado, cinco intentos en diez días era demasiado y no tardó en empezar a enviar mensajes y notas que Hermione veía volar con celeridad inusitada. En una conversación más bien escueta, las indicaciones fueron claras, ella misma debía ir al lugar y ver con sus propios ojos la marca, estaba en juego la tranquilidad de decenas de funcionarios y miembros del Ministerio cuyos trabajos dependían de la seguridad mágica actual; pese a que tenía montones de cosas por hacer y su propia turbación personal por Ron, y tras resolver asuntos en verdad urgentes en su oficina, luego de la caída del sol Hermione se dirigió al banco mágico esperando que las cosas fueran menos alarmantes que lo que decían los duendes, pero para su desgracia no era así.

En cuanto se apeó del carrito en que la llevaban, pudo ver lo que continuaría helándole la sangre el resto del día: uno de los enormes dragones blancos que resguardaban el banco yacía casi hecho cenizas, algunas de sus escamas se habían reducido a polvo y estaban esparcidas por el suelo, el resto de su cuerpo, carbonizado, esperaba a ser contemplado; mientras caminaban para acercarse a la bóveda, Hermione recordó que tiempo atrás había ella misma hecho esa infiltración y sin embargo, ellos no habían sido tan brutales. Por el piso había fragmentos de roca como si hubieran hecho estallar cada muro por mera diversión y cuando arribó a la puerta de la bóveda, la marca del fénix tenía el tamaño de una persona y resplandecía a la luz opaca que inundaba el lugar, nunca antes había visto esos rasgos, aunque parecía ser un intento extraño de Marca Tenebrosa.

—¿Hay algo además de la marca que haya llamado su atención? —Preguntó al montón de duendes que revisaba el área y a los tres aurores que Harry había enviado ya y que estaban a su alrededor como esperando a que diera alguna indicación.

—Quizá quiera ver esto. —Uno de ellos la hizo una señal para que se acercara hasta un espacio del acceso a la bóveda en que trabajaban, Hermione encontró ahí algo que le garantizó mucho qué pensar para los siguientes días, pero que sobre todo le confirmó que le esperaban unas horas más ahí revisando el lugar; miró al hombre como si necesitara que le confirmara lo que sus ojos ya podían distinguir entre marcas de hollín, carbón y roca. —Sí, señorita, es un cadáver.

/o/o/o/

—Te juro Millicent que si vuelves a decirme que todo indicaba que Narcissa venía a otra cosa, voy a cortarte la lengua, ¡te lo juro! —Estaban en movimiento, Padma les había convocado a reunión urgente y agradecía mil veces que ya no tuviera gripe, porque de otro modo, el desplazarse a tanta velocidad en los elevadores del Ministerio la resfriaría peor; Millicent abrió la boca para añadir alguna otra cosa, pero esta vez no iba a permitirle hablar más, así que sacó su varita y de un solo movimiento le selló la boca como si se la hubiera remendado con su propia piel.

—¡Mmmmmm! —Millicent se llevó la mano en un intento de meter los dedos entre los pocos huecos que tenía sin piel trenzada, sin embargo no logró hacerlo ni separar ni un poco sus labios; Pansy cerró los ojos y se quedó un rato así, luego alzó la vista y se volvió a su amiga.

—Si hubieras oído lo que Narcissa me dijo, estarías tan enojada como yo. —Bulstrode se le quedó mirando sin hacer ya esfuerzo por hablar o deshacerse el encantamiento, sólo mirándole y Pansy se sintió acompañada por su mejor amiga y menos herida; Parkinson alzó la varita y con un simple meneo le liberó, Milly suspiró cansada y le dedicó una mirada divertida y sonriente mientras el elevador se detenía.

—Qué idiota eres, Pansy. —Murmuró mientras empezaban a salir del compartimiento de transporte, la morena se lo cobró metiéndole el pie mientras cruzaban la puerta casi haciendo que se viniera al piso. —¡Oye!

—¿Quién es la idiota? —Una vez entraron en la reunión la risa que llevaban se les aflojó, había mucha gente en la habitación y algunos tenían rostro preocupado o adusto, mientras se introducían en el grupo; Pansy paseó la mirada por todos lados y no dio con nadie conocido, pero Bulstrode la sujetó con cuidado de la manga y tiró de ella para llevarla hacia un grupo de sujetos vestidos todos de verde, que no dejaban de mover las manos con mucha conmoción.

—¿Qué está pasando, James? —Aunque iba con Millicent, Pansy estaba aturdida por una serie de avioncitos que habían empezado a seguirla nada más dar dos pasos hacia aquel grupo de personas, mientras el aludido le hablaba a su amiga en tono bajo y alarmado, ella empezó a abrir aviones y a entender lo que estaba pasando.

El primer trozo de papel le notificaba del cierre de la frontera francesa a productos ingleses derivados de la crianza de unicornio, en su mayoría eran ingredientes para pociones que se manejaban de forma muy controlada, por lo que el cierre a ellos de forma intempestiva no parecía para nada algo normal; Millicent estaba preguntando algo sobre la seguridad de las bóvedas familiares y personales cuando abrió el segundo avión, en él uno de sus allegados en Rusia le informaba de los rumores generalizados de que alguien estaba contrabandeando semillas de mandrágora alteradas mágicamente, lo que estaba produciendo ejemplares enfermos que contaminaban la tierra donde se cultivaban.

Ambos asuntos parecían extraños pero sobre todo entretenidos, por lo que optó por acercarse a una mesa cercana y elaborar algunos planes de acción que enviar a sus subordinados para que los hicieran mientras ella seguía en la reunión a la que había convocado Padma; estaba distraída enviando aquellos dos aviones con letra delgada y rápida a tinta negro brillante, cuando Bulstrode le tomó del hombro y le hizo volverse para decirle algo.

—Pansy, dicen que intentaron entrar a Gringotts. —Aquello la sacudió profundamente, pocos lo sopesaban como debía ser, pero ella al igual que los demás en la sala lo entendían bien: si se confirmaba que el banco mágico por excelencia era frágil y que alguien había logado filtrarse, nada bueno iba a salir de ahí; eso vulneraba cada negocio de poder en Inglaterra, cada mago y empresario de renombre se vería afectado, porque todos usaban de una u otra forma aquel monstruo de mármol y dragones blancos.

—¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor?... porque si se parece a los que te dieron sobre Narcissa…

—Por favor, señores… por favor, guarden silencio. —Esa era Padma y no venía sola, con ella estaba el Ministro mismo y su rostro decía cosas que no podían entender, al sentarse cerca de Millicent en el primer sitio libre que encontraron, Pansy distinguió entre los allegados al asiento del Ministro y de Padma a Draco Malfoy, que lucía no sólo pálido como siempre, sino verdaderamente demacrado. —El motivo de esta reunión es comentar el rumor que seguramente ya conocen todos, señor Ministro, si nos hace usted favor. —Cuando aquel enorme hombre se puso en pie y tomó dominio de la sala, Pansy sintió un extraño deja vú… era como Hermione en la reunión de aquella mañana.

—Los rumores son ciertos, hubo intentos de ingresar a una serie de bóvedas de Gringotts en los últimos diez días. —Un silencio denso se apoderó de la sala, parecía como si incluso las respiraciones se hubieran detenido. —Es necesario que nos preocupemos por mantener la calma, están llegando informes hasta mi oficina sobre la cancelación de negocios, el cierre de ventas de forma abrupta, el veto de algunas fronteras y la detención de productos en todo el país… necesito que se ocupen de dar a todos y cada uno de nuestros contactos en el extranjero y dentro de la nación, la calma necesaria para seguir adelante… —Shacklebolt estaba sereno pero firme, sus ojos parecían dos llamaradas llenas de convicción, todos en la sala asintieron llevados por aquel dominio, convencidos de que decía la verdad, todos incluida Pansy. —… el problema en las bóvedas de Gringotts se va a remediar, no se trata sino de un ladrón con mucha buena suerte y sobre todo creatividad… pero no hay nada que temer, esa es la postura del Ministerio y es lo que debemos hacer que todos entiendan. —A esa frase siguió una serie de murmullos fuertes, Pansy recibió en ese momento dos aviones más, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que el Ministro tenía razón, al menos en el mundo de los negocios, exportaciones e importaciones, para ese momento ya había pánico.

—Señor Ministro, ¿se tiene algún sospechoso? —La pregunta venía de un hombrecillo calvo del otro lado de la sala, Millicent asintió apoyando la cuestión.

—Ninguno todavía, pero hemos desplegado un grupo importante de personas que nos ayudan a investigar el asunto, les aseguro que pronto lo sabremos. —Pansy siguió enviando mensajes para intentar avanzar de alguna forma en el trabajo que se le venía encima.

—Lo que debemos hacer ahora es mantener el asunto dentro de nuestras oficinas como algo de absoluta discreción, trabajaremos para que esto no se vuelva una mancha en el historial perfecto de Gringotts… aún hoy, pese a estos intentos de ingresar, sabemos que nadie ha logrado robarlo y que es impenetrable. —Padma sonreía para dar a todos calma.

—Casi impenetrable. —Murmuró Pansy pensando en Hermione y los otros dos hacía años, y media sala se volvió a mirarla como si hubiera vuelto a decir que entregaran a Potter. —¡Oh vamos, todos aquí lo sabemos! —Exclamó desencajada, seguía sin entender por qué lo tomaban a mal, la mirada furiosa de Padma dejó en claro que era mejor que se quedara callada de una vez.

La reunión continuó con apenas algunas instrucciones toscas sobre los aspectos más importantes a tratar con los distintos nexos que cada persona ahí presente tenía, por un lado el Ministro apenas dio un par de indicaciones de todas las que tenían en su plan de contención, antes de salir de la reunión para ir a atender algo más importante; Padma presidió el resto del encuentro, siempre suplicando a todos que hablaran poco del asunto y sugirió que tampoco buscaran información extra, que se quedaran con lo poco que sabían, buscando con ello tener menos que contestar a los interesados. Pansy seguía enviando notas, algunas programando reuniones urgentes con su personal, otras concertando citas con personas a las que tenía que intentar calmar o simplemente sondear, para saber si algo ya sabían.

Cuando Padma concedió el retiro de todos, Pansy no quiso darle tiempo a que la reprendiera ni con la mirada y sin decirle nada ni a Millicent salió de ahí volando y buscó sitio para aparecerse rumbo a su despacho, en cuanto llegó, media oficina ya la esperaba con cientos de preguntas y notificaciones, muchos de los implicados en su trabajo querían hablarle con urgencia, la mayoría conocedores del rumor, otros para quejarse de cancelaciones o retrasos en sus pagos y envíos sin aparente motivo. Pansy se dedicó las siguientes horas a atender gente, calmar a empresarios asustados o a productores incómodos, algunos ya querían interponer quejas ante el Ministerio contra Gringotts, la cosa que menos convenía, así que esa tarde/noche, Pansy fue algo de rescatista, algo de terapista y mucho de vendedora y cuando ya caía una noche pesada y densa, se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado la insinuación de cena, la discusión con Cissy y todo lo demás.

/o/o/o/

Podría haber llevado arrastrando su bolso por el suelo sin siquiera importarle, iba tan exhausta mental y físicamente que cuando subió al elevador, no sabía siquiera en qué piso estaba y mucho menos le importaba; había estado metida con aurores y sanadores en una sala que apestaba a humo y carne chamuzcada durante horas, los expertos analizaban las cenizas y aplicaban conjuros y pociones, buscando identificar el cuerpo, pero no tenían resultados; luego había ido a su oficina a atender uno que otro envío urgente del Ministro, sobre todo cosas que tenían que ver con aquella investigación y ahora, sobre las dos de la mañana, apenas iba caminando rumbo a la salida más cercana para ir a casa; cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y salió a aquel pasillo en penumbra, distinguió unos pasos casi tan lentos como los suyos y se quedó mirando aquella figura que también iba rumbo a las chimeneas más cercanas.

Era Pansy.

Debía llevar muchos minutos en aquel pasillo y se le veía, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, más cansada que ella; traía consigo una enorme caja y muchos avioncitos rondándole la cabeza, cuando la alcanzó, la morena volvió los ojos llamada por el ruido de sus tacones y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—Sé que te dije que las dos de la mañana era buena hora para cenar… pero mentí. —Tenía el rostro sonriente pero muy cansado y Hermione no pudo siquiera devolverle la sonrisa, sólo le tendió las manos para ayudarle con su bolso, que le caía sobre el antebrazo en evidente abandono.

—No acostumbro irme a dormir sin cena, Pansy. —Murmuró tan quedo que la ojiverde debió inclinarse para entenderle mejor, tras el comentario, su boca sonrió y Hermione miró hacia la chimenea que tenían delante.

Aunque esperaba que Pansy dijera algo, no creía que fuera a hacerlo, así que ambas siguieron caminando; por un momento, ante la chimenea, Hermione pensó que era buena idea darle su bolso y dejarla marchar, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, Pansy la sujetó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia la chimenea que ya arrojaba un bravo fuego verde luego de que arrojara polvos flu. Ambas desaparecieron dentro.

Cuando Hermione vio donde estaban, distinguió una casa que no conocía, pero un gato que sí; Roar estaba tirado sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea, Pansy le quitó su bolso de la mano luego de poner la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina, volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca y tiró de ella en dirección al fondo del apartamento, al principio Hermione no supo si seguirla o no, pero estaba tan cansada… en realidad lo estaba tanto que le daba tristeza que justo ahora, Pansy deseara continuar lo de la otra noche, justo ahora que sabía le iba a doler todo y no iba a disfrutar quizá nada.

Le guió a la habitación sin decir más, pero sintió perfecto cuando le despojó de la túnica y de la chaqueta, la hizo sentarse en la cama de doseles verdes y edredón gris, Hermione vio a Pansy sacarse los zapatos y el saco que llevaba puesto, la sintió mover su varita para arreglar la cama y despojarla del broche que le sujetaba el cabello haciendo que se le relajaran el cuello y la cabeza al completo, luego la ayudó a recostarse en la cama mientras ella misma se sacaba los zapatos sin hablar y apagó la luz; Hermione habría querido decir algo, pero estaba en serio agotada, escuchó que Roar maullaba cerca y sintió cómo Pansy se acostaba junto a ella en la cama. Un instante después se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Parkinson y la buscó en la oscuridad, distinguió su aliento tibio, estaba recostada delante suyo con el rostro vuelto hacia ella.

—¿Y la cena? —Preguntó queriendo molestar, buscando sacarle a Pansy un comentario hiriente o enojado, en su lugar hubo silencio. —¿Pansy? —Preguntó a la noche, a la madrugada fría, llevó su mano a aquella cara y la sintió tibia, deslizó los dedos camino arriba y confirmó que tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración acompasada y tranquila.

Se había dormido. Hermione se acurrucó contra ella, estrechándola con su brazo tras tirar de la colcha y cubrirse con ella, y metiendo su cabeza en el hueco bajo su barbilla, oliendo su perfume de lavanda, especies y maderas. La escuchó ronronear, casi roncar del cansancio contra ella y fue como sentirse en casa, los párpados la desobedecían, no querían estar abiertos más. Roar escaló a los pies de la cama y se acomodó entre las dos a dormir.

E hizo lo mismo.


	15. La piedra en el zapato

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, más que con ningún otro capítulo. Ofrezco por ello una disculpa, sobre todo a aquellas que se hayan pasado por mi perfil y hayan encontrado que estaba actualizando otras cosas, mil perdones, estaba metida en un concurso y quería y necesitaba participar.**_

 _ **No ha sido desvío, ha sido un momento de respiro mientras algunas de las ideas para este capítulo fermentaban; este es un capítulo algo menos largo que el anterior, creo, pero igual es muy extenso, así que creo que no les defraudará.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer enormemente a dos personas, mis betas: ldgarcía y a Setsuna Zazu, que han tenido que soportar el envío de numerosos borradores, correcciones y sí, mi insistencia a preguntas como: ¿qué te parece?, ¿se mantiene el tono?, ¿me he excedido?, incluso en horarios de descanso. La dedicatoria va hoy para ldgarcía, que logró despertarme la idea de la increíble escena DxP de la que estoy francamente orgullosa y que espero, no haga rabiar a nadie, porque era necesaria.**_

 _ **Así un capítulo más de mi hijo predilecto, Demasiado, que empezó como un proyecto personal para obligarme a volver a escribir y hoy es, uno de los motores para que me levante en las mañanas; Demasiado es de todas y cada una de ustedes que leen, gracias por hacerlo y a las que comentan, estoy tremendamente agradecida y como han notado, ando contestando ya mensajes personalmente, uno a uno.**_

 _ **Por cierto, Demasiado está en su recta final, a lo mucho seis o siete capítulos más, así que esto se pondrá bueno, para Navidades habrá doble capítulo y el plan es que antes de febrero, esto llegue a su fin.**_

 _ **Quizá no sea un final alentador, porque cuando se trata de las Cosas del amor, no todo son finales felices.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

/o/o/o/

 **La piedra en el zapato**

 _Yes my dear you know he soothes me_

Llevó su mano por aquella espalda mientras concentraba toda su atención en deslizar sus labios por aquel seno, suave, tibio, turgente; el pezón estaba endurecido y la piel tenía aquel aspecto granuloso que siempre le volaba la cabeza, llevó su lengua por el sendero que le marcaba la sombra del amanecer al filtrarse por la ventana, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sin dejar de guiar su lengua por aquella inmensidad aterciopelada, la forma insinuada de la clavícula le tentó y se dejó caer en ella mientras acoplaba su pelvis contra la suya. Aquello le arrancó un suspiro y no pudo evitar gruñir, era un gruñido de complacencia, de emoción, un gruñido penetrante y fuerte, con los dientes se dedicó a rozar aquel cuello y la sintió temblar, porque introdujo entre sus piernas la suya y llevó su mano por aquel muslo directo a su entrepierna; dejó a sus dedos abrirse paso y detenerse hasta que encontraron humedad y aquel abdomen tuvo un espasmo de aceptación.

Volvió ahora a usar los dientes, pero esta vez mordió el cuello, la barbilla, la forma de los pómulos, su mano acariciaba aquella segunda boca con tiento y fiereza, concentrada por completo en preparar el territorio…

Una luz penetrante se filtró por la ventana, quemándole las pupilas que aún reposaban en la oscuridad de la madrugada, por un momento lo relacionó con las luces de un auto, pero la luz volvió a resplandecer, fuerte, incómoda y supo que no eran los faros de ningún vehículo, era otra cosa; quiso moverse más rápido y acabar lo iniciado, pero ya también ella miraba, la cabeza por completo echada atrás sobre la almohada, el cuello estirado como el de una garza. Ambos miraban la luz y tras un segundo largo y callado la reconocieron: era un patronus.

Se incorporó en la cama tras besarla ruidosamente en el cuello y sacarle una risa forzada y temblorosa, mientras se echaba encima la bata y ella se cubría con la sábana, fue andando hasta la ventana y tras pasarse la mano por el cabello revuelto en un intento por lucir mejor, la luz volvió a parpadear ahora iluminando toda la habitación; entonces sujetó sus gafas de la mesa, se las puso y abrió, el patronus tenía forma de felino, uno grande con alargadas orejas terminadas en puntas que despedían poderosos destellos, pocos había visto que lograran tal nivel de corporeidad para que incluso las manchas del rostro y rasgos del hocico fueran visibles.

—Señor Ministro. —Intentó verse menos incómodo por la interrupción, el caracal alzó la cara, se había sentado y tenía un aire solemne y poderoso que le incomodó mucho.

—Lamento aparecer tan de madrugada, Harry… —El aludido asintió calladamente y el felino continuó. —… se ha identificado al cadáver que encontraron a las puertas de la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¿De quién se trata? —Supo, por el tono tan indirecto que no le iba a gustar la respuesta y sintió una enorme angustia que seguro Ginny también tenía, porque la notó incorporarse en la cama y ponerse tensa.

—Mundungus Fletcher. —Fue como si algo en su cabeza se sacudiera, no era tristeza o pena por el hombre, en realidad sentía algo entre el alivio y… Moody había muerto por él, merecía aquello… ¿merecía aquello? —Es necesario que hablemos, Harry… urgentemente. —El caracal se incorporó y dio dos vueltas antes de agazaparse para desaparecer dando un salto a la lejanía, como el felino de dibujo animado que se desintegra en la oscuridad de una pantalla de televisión. —Te espero en tu oficina en veinte minutos.

—Voy para allá. —Entonces, cuando se quedaron nuevamente a oscuras, Potter se recostó en la cama junto a Ginny lamentando el haber sentido tanto gusto de que Mundungus estuviera muerto y de que los hubieran interrumpido.

—Veinte minutos me bastan. —Ginny se le echó encima sin darle tiempo de nada y mientras le comía la boca sonreía, en un momento se miraron fijo y ella admitió lo que él ya pensaba. —No es que me alegre… pero se lo tenía merecido.

Y llegó tarde a su encuentro con el Ministro esa madrugada.

/o/o/o/

La luz entraba por la cortina que no habían cerrado por llegar tan cansadas, aunque claro, Hermione ni siquiera sabía que existía la ventana y la luz a ella le pegaba a medias porque Pansy se la obstruía con su cabeza inclinada hacia ella, casi tocándole la frente con su nariz; Hermione había tenido frío durante la madrugada y había optado por pegarse a Parkinson, que cuando la sintiera al principio pasó un susto, pero luego acabó por envolverla en las mantas, convocar un par más de su closet y pegarse a ella también, porque era sabido que las leonas son más friolentas que las serpientes y que Pansy, aguanta más el frío que cualquier otra de su especie.

Roar fue el primero en abrir ojo, primero se estiró al completo tendiendo sus patas al frente, separando sus pequeños dedos con las uñas bien expuestas, sin importarle si agujeraba la colcha, porque a Pansy bien poco le había interesado echarle encima las cobijas mientras estaba profundamente dormido; mientras estiraba su columna volvió sus gatunos ojos a la cabecera de la cama, su ama tenía el rostro oculto por la melena corta y la otra, la castaña había llevado su mano derecha hasta su boca, donde se cubría los labios, un gesto infantil que le hacía ver tierna. Intrigado porque ambas siguieran dormidas con el sol tan alto (sabía de años que Pansy suele pararse antes que salga el sol a hacer ejercicio y para esta misma hora ya tiene un tazón con leche listo, mientras que la otra, con la que había pasado un par de días, lo bajaba de la cama para ir a la cocina también muy temprano), empezó a caminar entre esos dos cuerpos avanzando como si fueran pequeñas y franqueables montañas acolchadas.

Fue hasta la cara de Pansy y le olió la nariz con lentitud, otras veces Pansy se molestaba por aquello, pero ahora parecía más profundamente dormida que de costumbre, se sentó con cuidado y se hizo un ovillo contra el pecho de su ama, mirando a la castaña fijo un rato, atinando a averiguar si podía o no acercarse y olerla también; se debatía en ello, cuando la vio arrugar un poco la nariz y enderezarse bajo las mantas, con sus ojos avispados, distinguió la marca suave de saliva que se le había secado por la comisura del labio y la marca de una arruga en la almohada que le cruzaba la sien.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron con lentitud y torpeza y se quedó ahí, con las orejas levantadas, bien levantadas mirándola; Hermione miró a uno y otro lado como ubicando donde estaba, pero los ojos aún se le cerraban presas del agotamiento, al fin la pudo ver mirarlo y mirar a Pansy y Roar atinó a alzar la nariz como queriendo olisquear la mirada que le dirigió, que tenía mucho de interés y mucho de intriga.

—Roar… ¿qué hora es? —Un perro habría inclinado la cabeza en un vano intento por comprender la pregunta, Roar sin embargo le miró largamente con un rictus de ofensa en los ojos que le salía muy simpático, luego estiró la pata trasera hasta separar sus deditos y se dedicó a lamerse la entrepierna como si con ello pudiera ofender a Hermione, que se dio vuelta en la cama y miró su reloj de pulsera. —Oh diablos. —Era tarde, muy tarde pero en realidad no le importó y volvió a mirar a Pansy y a Roar que seguía en su labor afanado. —Vamos… enséñame la cocina, si tu ama no me da de cenar, por lo menos comeremos algo antes de salir. —Pensó salirse de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, pero había apenas empezado a moverse cuando escuchó un suspiro acuoso y ronroneante desde el otro lado de la cama y no podía venir del gato de tan grande y femenino que sonaba.

—Siempre pensé que desayunar contigo tras tenerte en mi cama habría implicado una estancia menos callada y mucho más activa. —Las palabras le sonaban mezcladas con bostezos y Hermione se descubrió ansiosa por mirarla, aunque fuera así, quizá ojerosa, quizá cansada; pero Pansy se llevó las manos a la cara y las mantas sobre sus brazos le cubrían a medias el rostro, sin dejar que lo viera bien.

—La vida da sorpresas. —Contestó sin saber qué hacer más que volverse a recostar y mirarle todavía desde su almohada, Pansy se volvió al fin y miró seria y expectante entre líneas azabache de cabello revuelto que se negaban a quitársele de la cara; Hermione la contempló un rato sin decir nada, viendo aquellos ojos verdes que recién abiertos tenían un cierto fulgor reposado, añejo de sueños y descanso y aquello le gustó mucho; Parkinson se humedeció los labios y parpadeó algunas veces, quizá convencida de que tenía que hacer algo y no quedarse inactiva frente a ella, pero Hermione estaba bien así y lo agradecía en el fondo. —¿Cómo amaneces? —Le pareció tan normal preguntarlo, tan familiar, que no pudo evitar sonreírse al hacerlo, como si fuera su rutina diaria y no este hecho extraordinariamente extraño; los ojos le brillaron a Pansy ahora más y Hermione frunció el ceño con un interés infantil: Pansy Parkinson, tan fría, tan sosa, una hueca de primera se le venía mostrando como otra cosa, ahora mismo ahí acostada sobre su enorme almohada, era bella y serena, inocente y casi dulce, tenía un aire casto en aquel rostro claro y en aquellos ojos verdes poderosos, algo que le recordó mucho a Harry.

—Nunca había despertado mejor. —Pansy también sonrió confesándose en medio de un suspiro de comodidad, apretando las mantas con sus manos, y se contemplaron un rato, hasta que a cierta castaña se le ocurrió comentar que eran más de las ocho y Pansy casi se infarta al saber que ya no había llegado a una reunión. —Maldita sea, Padma me va a matar.

—Tienes coartada. —Hermione salió de la cama con una serenidad que a Pansy le hizo sospechar que se había vuelto loca de un momento a otro, eso o que dormir con su ropa de todo el día rompía sus estándares de jefa de departamento sumamente ordenada, cumplida y formal y le pervertía del todo el sentido común.

—¡Claro que no!... ¿cómo voy a decirle que me quedé dormida? —Iba a salir corriendo del cuarto cuando Hermione habló con la misma calma inusitada, Pansy ya estaba sacándose la blusa camino a la cocina y echándose el cabello atrás con rabia contenida.

—Estabas desayunando conmigo, porque teníamos cosas pendientes que resolver de la reunión pasada… soy tu superior. —La voz de Hermione sonaba alegre y Pansy se sorprendió al volverse y verla sentada en la cama, con su blusa a medio desabrochar arrugadísima y el cabello revuelto, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos castaños llenos de una confianza fidedigna y arrobadora; Roar se había dado vuelta y estaba panza arriba mirándola.

—¿Convertimos la cena en desayuno, Hermione? —Preguntó sintiéndose ridícula en su atuendo arrugado también, con la blusa atorada en la muñeca porque la manga la llevaba aún abotonada, sin atreverse a soltarla del todo; la castaña asintió con la cabeza haciendo que la melena se le removiera con cierta simpatía, como un león que en el bostezo largo de la mañana se remueve todo. —Entonces te atenderé como a una reina. —Salió directo a la cocina y Hermione se quedó ahí un instante más, pensando las cosas y la ironía de aquello.

Demasiadas ironías sin duda.

/o/o/o/

En la vieja nevera había lo básico para desayunar bien, Pansy debía reconocer que ella con una taza de café tenía para antes de salir de casa, pero por la hora no creía adecuado irse sólo con eso, además, sería extraño si ambas llegaban a algún sitio juntas a comer recién; estaba sacando huevos, salchichas, tocino, algo de verduras y leche cuando escuchó a Hermione venir por el pasillo, con todo en brazos atinó a volver sus ojos hasta ella y se encontró con que venía luchando por sujetarse la melena en una gruesa cola de caballo. Y Hermione lucía bonita haciendo esos esfuerzas, con la ropa del día anterior y las marcas en la cara de las cobijas y las sábanas. Muy bonita.

—No creo que nos dé el tiempo de que vayas a casa… ¿quieres que te preste algo de ropa? —Dijo mientras sacaba sartén y pala y dejaba todo junto a la estufa, aquello sonó tan intimidante que Hermione dio un tropezón a medio pasillo, los ojos que le dedicó la hicieron reírse de lado con burla malévola. —Te apuesto que tengo algo que puede quedarte, si es lo que te preocupa. —Hermione siguió caminando pero su cara no era de más tranquilidad, había empezado a pasear los ojos por todo el lugar, como si recién ahora cayera en la cuenta de que no estaba en su casa.

—No me preocupa la talla… aunque claramente eres mucho más delgada que yo. —Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, como si pudiera marcar que la ex verde fuera la mitad de ella, Pansy alzó una ceja y apretó la boca con cierta molestia, ¿estaba insinuando que era una plana? —¡No digo que no estés bien formada! —Gritó con las palmas arriba y al frente como trinchera, las mejillas se le incendiaron a la castaña y por puro gusto, Pansy frunció el ceño, azotó la pala de los huevos contra la estufa y le miró con desagrado fingido. —Me refiero a que eres más esbelta nada más, tienes una figura hermosa, todo lo demás es perfecto. —Confesó con desesperación, Pansy se llevó la mano a la cintura y desorbitó los ojos apretando los labios fuerte, le había sacado un halago sin que siquiera lo notara. —¡Ay por Dios, me pondré algo tuyo, vale!

—Excelente. —Pansy se sonrió ganando la partida, Hermione supo que había sido una treta y que había caído, se relajó mientras se acercaba a la barra de la cocina y se apoyaba ahí. —Mira. —Con un movimiento de varita, el muro frente a la cocina se desprendió de su lugar y alcanzó el sitio en que estaban, ante ellas había un guardarropa, parte inferior infestada de pantalones y faldas de todo tipo, parte superior chaquetas, sacos, gabardinas y toda una hilera de estantes con blusas, blusones y suéteres. —Elige lo que quieras, algo habrá que se adapte a tu estilo. —El tono era petulante, morbosamente presumido, pero a Hermione no ofendió, más bien sorprendió.

—¿Todo esto lo has usado alguna vez? —Murmuró pasando sus dedos por un suéter de cuello de tortuga color amarillo canario, había tal variedad de estilos que tuvo que hacer la pregunta; nunca había visto a Pansy metida en ese tipo de prendas, mucho menos en colores así, la recordaba sobria, siempre de negro, azul marino, verde oscuro, morado, nunca de tonos tan variopintos como aquellos; Pansy estornudó quizá atosigada por aquel pensamiento, luego contestó con simpleza.

—No todo… soy una compradora compulsiva. —Confesó mientras echaba champiñones, salchicha y queso en lo que Hermione interpretó como una omelete muy apresurado. —Siempre preferiré el clásico negro, es más elegante y no hay problemas porque me quede o no me quede, es indispensable usarlo y combina con todo… pero si veo una prenda que me guste en algún lado, la compraré me la ponga o no. —Hermione asintió tomando entre sus manos un chaleco largo color negro con solapas en rojo fuego, sin pensarlo mucho tomó unos pantalones negros a juego, de casimir ligero y finísimo, con pliegues y valencianas.

—Acumuladora y despilfarradora, eh. —El comentario hizo sonreír a Pansy con la cara inclinada mirando la estufa, Hermione intentó ignorar aquello, pero de reojo la vigilaba, le gustaba esa forma de sonreír suya, socarrona y descarada.

—Algo así, Hermione. —Faltaba poco para tener que voltear lo que estaba cocinando y sintió a la aludida acercarse, alzó la cara y se la encontró con la ropa entre los brazos mirándola como esperando instrucciones. —¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber oyendo el "shhhh" de los huevos al cocinarse y mirándola fijo.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño? —Preguntó con seriedad y tuvo que asentir también con seriedad, entonces notó algo.

—Necesitas ropa interior limpia. —Hermione se sonrojó como si le hubiera dicho que sus bragas eran hermosas, de inmediato miró a otro lado e hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita la puerta a un vestidor enorme al lado del baño. —Ahí dentro, en el vestidor hay cajones con más ropa, encontrarás medias, sujetadores… —Sintió ella misma que le ardía la cara y carraspeó cuando las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. —… toma lo que necesites, si la talla no da, siempre puedes usar la varita… he oído que eres hábil con ella. —Le guiñó un ojo para quitarle a aquello el aire de incomodidad, Hermione asintió y se metió al vestidor apresurada, ella volvió los ojos a lo que cocinaba. —Date prisa porque esto se enfría.

La escuchó sisear sobre la alfombra del vestidor y permaneció un rato ahí parada, mirando a los huevos cociéndose, al cabo de unos segundos los retiró del fuego tras doblarlos, lo cortó en dos ahí mismo sobre la sartén y dispuso los platos para servirlos; cortó un tomate y puso sobre él unos cuantos trozos de brócoli que había cocido el día anterior, estaba agregando una pizca de sal, cuando escuchó un cajón cerrarse y le ganó la curiosidad.

Caminó hasta la puerta del vestidor para encontrar que la castaña la había dejado abierta, en el fondo de él, Hermione se quitaba la blusa arrugada y los pantalones, y se miraba de perfil en el espejo a su costado, apoyada en la puerta la miró hacer un rato sin decir nada; había dispuesto la ropa en el orden que debía ponérsela y se estaba desnudando, parecía llevada por una cotidianeidad que hizo a Pansy sospechar si no se sentía demasiado cómoda en su casa, para ser normal. Una vez desnuda al completo, se llevó las manos a la melena castaña alborotada y volvió a acomodarla, el movimiento de sus brazos al extenderse hacia arriba hizo a sus senos tenderse hacia arriba, Pansy recordó dos cosas con la velocidad del rayo: aquel suceso de la regadera, y cuando Ron fue a casa de Hermione a verla durante su trago amargo con las andanzas de Luna.

Mientras Hermione se ponía un cachetero que había tomado del cajón de Pansy, quizá el más amplio que encontrara porque le sacaba una muy buena talla en cadera, se acordó de la reacción exacta que tuvo Ron al verla y tragó saliva cuando la vio ponerse el sujetador, ambos negros, sobre aquella piel cobriza y perfecta.

—Weasley fue a verte cuando eras una pelota de playa. —Murmuró haciendo a Hermione dar un respingo y volverse, sólo con la interior encima parecía que estuviera totalmente a su merced, y escogía precisamente hablar de Ron, pudiendo aventurarse a cualquier otra cosa; aquellos ojos castaños le miraban expectantes y dudó en seguir hablando, porque no era el tema que quería tocar ahora, pero lo hizo. —Se puso tan pálido que creí que se estaba infartando. —Hermione miró a otro lado y tomó la blusa que había elegido, empezó a ponérsela con unos movimientos que no denotaban ninguna intención para con Pansy, sin embargo, ella sentía que tenía que seguir hablando porque el simple hecho de verla, le inspiraba emociones que no podía comprender. —Caminó desesperado de lado a lado sin decir nada luego de ver cómo estabas, no parecía dispuesto a quedarse mucho tiempo ahí contigo… no sé de hombres bondadosos o cursis, pero creo que tendría que haber hecho algo como tomar tu mano o besar tu frente… —Ya no la miraba a ella, miraba a la alfombra entre las dos, sentía un vacío enorme en el estómago y una presión densa en el pecho, algo le escalaba hasta los ojos que le empezaron a picar. —… es lo que se supone que hacen los hombres buenos, los novios perfectos, cuando algo malo le pasa a su chica.

—Ron no es perfecto. —Hermione estaba inclinada sujetando los pantalones que iba a ponerse, Pansy asintió alzando los ojos hacia ella y notándole la fuerza en las pantorrillas, la castaña le daba ahora la espalda en pleno.

—Le dije que si se iba luego de verte así, era mejor que no volviera a buscarte. —Estratégicamente omitió decirle que ella lo había aguijoneado para entrar a verla, que había mencionado su libido y que sí, se había medio burlado de él, pero aquella confesión hizo que Hermione, ya casi vestida se volviera a verla, los ojos desorbitados, la sorpresa entre ambas cejas; Pansy tragó saliva fuerte y alzó la vista para verla a los ojos, sentía algo que pocas veces se daba oportunidad de sentir, era culpa. —Lo eché de tu casa porque esa no es la reacción de un buen hombre… no conozco a ninguno, pero esa… —Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba penetrante, certera. —… esa no es la reacción que yo querría. —Alzó los ojos y le miró un momento, Hermione suspiró y empezó a andar hacia ella cuando un fulgor verde vino desde la espalda de Pansy que se volvió a mirar, la figura en la chimenea la hizo fruncir el ceño y alzar una mano para decirle que se detuviera, Hermione obedeció.

/o/o/o/

Aquellos zapatos relucientes pisaron la alfombra con desdén, dejando en ella las marcas del hollín de la chimenea aunque había un tapete cerca específicamente para esa función, Pansy dio dos pasos hacia el sillón que la separaba de él y esperó a que se incorporara para saber sólo con verlo a qué venía; la sonrisa en sus labios se veía espantosa bajo aquella marca amoratada de la nariz, así de duradero era el cardenal de aquello entre los dos. Pansy sonrió apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sillón y llevándose la lengua a las muelas traseras, con mofa, atinó a exclamar.

—Me olvidé de conjurar una cerradura especial para ti… tenía entendido que se te habían agotado los intentos, Draco. —Hermione escuchó aquello metida en el vestidor, el nombre le causó una opresión en el pecho semejante a la angustia, miraba hacia la puerta desde donde apenas podía ver parte de la espalda de Pansy, los pasos que siguieron a aquellas palabras denotaron que el rubio se movía en la casa, sus pasos eran firmes y tranquilos.

—Nunca has sabido cerrarte para mí, Pansy. —El comentario era todo lo mal intencionado del mundo, Hermione sintió que se le agitaba la respiración, si a ella le hubiera dicho eso un hombre habría deseado que se la tragara la tierra de un bocado; la risa de Pansy amortiguó su incomodidad, parecía divertida en serio, como si en realidad le pareciera gracioso el comentario y hasta lo aceptara, y aunque de momento se serenó en una incomprensión extraña, de pronto su incomodidad se avivó cuando Draco se empezó a reír también y el tono suyo era de completa vulgaridad, una risa lasciva y mordaz.

—Muy gracioso, en serio que sí… —Intentaba sonar serena, pero se notaba en su voz una vibración peculiar, como si contuviera el sonido de ella entre los dientes, quizá rabiaba de que llegara a su casa sin avisar, quizá era que estaba aún furiosa con él por lo que fuera que había pasado y que terminara en aquel golpe que el rubio había lucido como trofeo los últimos días… ¿o sería que estaba preocupada porque ella estaba ahí escondida?, ¿qué tan conveniente sería que aquel idiota la viera ahí?, aquello la hizo apretarse las manos con nervio. —… ¿qué quieres? —No perdió más el tiempo, se le oía furiosa ahora sí, en serio alterada detrás de la risa amarga.

—Supe por ahí que mi madre fue a visitarte y que te contó las novedades. —Draco se sentó como si fuera su casa en el sillón individual que estaba frente al que le servía de trinchera, se acomodaba los pantalones con lentitud, como si fuera a estar ahí sentado horas a tener una charla muy amena. —Debo admitir que es algo que habría preferido que supieras por mí… ya sabes, creo que te debía eso al menos. —Se encogió de hombros y le miró de soslayo, Pansy soltó una risilla tropezada.

—Tú, me debes muchas más cosas, Draco… y siempre he sabido que para los temas duros, tu madre es el conducto. —Sonrió al decir aquello y notó en el rostro de Draco un brillo de malicia que la hizo sentir un placer extraño, el de las peleas que se provocaban uno a otro en Colegio, el de quererse dar picones; Hermione intentó irse hacia el costado, sólo para cerciorarse de que no fuera a verla Draco, estar escuchándolos le estaba causando mucha ansiedad.

—Me hubiera fascinado ver tu cara cuando mamá te lo dijo… ¿te sorprendiste?... no, creo que más bien debiste sentirte muy a disgusto por la confirmación, después de todo, bien sabías que me estaba acostando con Astoria… fue ese en realidad tu motivo principal para esto. —Draco deslizaba los dedos delgados de su mano izquierda por sobre el reposa brazos del sillón, acariciando aquella tela como lo hacía antes con su pierna o con su costado, mientras con la derecha se rozaba el cardenal pálido que le surcaba la nariz.

—¡Bueno!, no es como si acostarse contigo fuera la garantía de que te casarás con la susodicha… puedo hacer una larga lista de quienes lo confirman. —Alzó la mano y empezó a señalar con cada dedo libre, poniendo un claro énfasis en los nombres mirándolo como se ve a un adolescente promiscuo. —Aquella chica en las Tres Escobas que casi te rompe la nariz cuando la llamaste impura luego de hacerlo, Millicent, Padma, Daphne, Hannah, esa Ravenclaw extraña que le gustaba chuparse los dedos y que siempre me pareció tan desagradable… —Draco la miraba con una risa petrificada, Pansy reía casi al ver que lo sacaba de ritmo, Hermione estaba asombrada de la naturalidad con la que la morena podía hablar de las infidelidades de su novio eterno. —… la pobre Susan Bones que casi se infarta cuando te encontró en brazos de Megan Jones, ¡y mira que caer con los Hufflepuff ya es bastante muestra de amor por sí misma! —Pansy soltó una risa extraña, como salida de un tubo de latón, Hermione se sentía extraña ahí oyendo aquello, no sólo por los nombres que conocía bien, sino porque esos dos juntos eran como una mezcla de alacranes y tarántulas en la misma pecera.

—Se te olvida la más importante en esa lista. —Pansy sintió un vuelco, lo miró con los ojos más penetrantes que tenía, no quería que lo fuera a decir, le exigía que no lo dijera, Draco sonrió alzando la cara para verla bien. —No por acostarme contigo los últimos años, iba a acabar dándote mi brazo a torcer… tú no estás hecha para ser una Malfoy. —Parkinson no se movió de donde estaba, pero sí cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y levantó más la cara con el rostro endurecido y los ojos hormigueándole; esa era una aseveración familiar, dicha por todos los Malfoy durante décadas a todas las Parkinson, un bucle vivencial tan horrible, que se había transformado en una maldición familiar: siempre existiría una Parkinson anhelando un Malfoy, siempre.

—Es verdad… tienes toda la razón, Draco, soy sólo una Parkinson más. —Las palabras le salían forzadas, por un momento dudó de lo que iba a decir, pero cuando lo dijo lo creía como lo más obvio ante sus ojos. —Pero parece ser que como todas las Parkinson que me han antecedido y las que vengan después de mí, ¡maldita sea nuestra suerte!, he tenido que estrellarme contra una piedra muy grande, Draco, para saber lo que realmente soy… y mírame, soy más de lo que crees conocer y esa marca coqueta en tu rostro lo demuestra. —Se rio, en serio lo hizo y lo disfrutó mucho y ambos se miraron sonriendo, Draco burlándose de ella y Pansy burlándose de él.

—Mi madre tenía razón… con los años te has vuelto más insolente. —Draco apoyó los brazos para incorporarse, entonces Pansy notó algo peculiar, él se tambaleaba cuando trataba de hacer movimientos pesados, aquello era mala señal; mirándolo fijo sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara y orando porque Hermione no saliera a la sala, porque no quería que él la ofendiera en su cara y sabía, que si algo lo emocionaba era aquello, dio un paso hacia él rodeando el mueble que los separaba, Draco volvió a intentar el levantarse. —La chiquilla resultó más que una aventura, Pansy… y ella no es una presuntuosa majadera y petulante. —Escupió sin dejar de sonreír, Pansy frunció el ceño, hubo en aquel movimiento suyo un desplazar de telas y un roce de piel y un olorcillo familiar se le vino a la nariz haciendo que atara cabos y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Y me alegra que así sea, Draco… lo que no entiendo, es qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, para que vengas hasta aquí… para que vengas a visitar a esta majadera petulante. —Él se puso serio de repente, mirándola con sus ojos grises profundos y escrutadores, Pansy frunció el ceño y perdió la sonrisa del todo, la vibra que le emitía el rubio la tenía desconcertada, había algo distinto en él, algo que no acababa de gustarle. —La última vez creí dejarte muy claro que no te quería ver de nuevo por mi casa… no quiero que vuelvas aquí.

—Y también me dejaste muy claro que querías una cosa de mí. —Pansy contuvo el aliento ante esa respuesta porque no era para nada la que esperaba, Hermione se acercó más a la puerta buscando no ser vista, pero ver lo que pasaba; Draco echó el cuerpo adelante y sonrió, una sonrisa como pocas: gentil y cansada, amable. —Sé que lo pediste, sé que cada cosa que hacías por mí lo decía y que no estuve abierto a oírlo… pero ahora lo estoy, Pansy.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando? —Sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, ¿estaba oyendo aquello en verdad?, ¿a qué venía ahora?, aguzó la mirada y la clavó sobre él, había en Draco un cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas más allá del cardenal y los ojos los tenía vidriosos, entonces lo acabó por comprender… alcohol.

—Mi madre lo dijo muchas veces, pero siempre con ese aire de que no valía la pena… todo mundo me lo dijo también y añadían el "pero es Parkinson, así debe ser", como si el que tú me amaras fuera tan normal como el que yo fuera a dar a Slytherin. —Draco le sonrió con tristeza, como pocas veces le había visto hacer y Pansy sintió un dejo profundo de pesar, como si se abriera una herida vieja y ya cerrada y le escociera porque él la apretaba con su mano envenenada; la ojiverde miró a otro lado intentando no escuchar, pero él alzó la voz para que lo hiciera, parecía desesperado por decirlo, estaba furioso, estaba colérico. —¡Es una estupidez, Pansy!… ¡¿qué se supone que hiciera si así me criaron?!... mi padre lo decía a cada oportunidad, tú misma lo llegaste a decir muchas veces y yo lo creí, lo escuché hasta creerlo. —Draco hablaba ahora con una sonrisa de furia en la boca, Pansy se volvió a verlo odiándolo más por reabrir aquello.

—¿Eso vienes a decirme?, ¿para esto te envalentonaste con alcohol?, ¡para decirme que no me amaste porque todo mundo te decía que no lo hicieras!... lárgate de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte, no te quiero aquí. —Lo señaló con un dedo acusador, Draco le miraba fijo y sin expresión, Pansy enloqueció de coraje al ver que no la obedecía, que no se movía y permanecía ahí sentado mirándola y nada más, así que volvió a gritarle. —¡Vete de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte!

—Sólo tenías que decirlo… nada más. —Se incorporó y se acercó hasta ella, pero Pansy dio un paso atrás huyéndole, confundida, él estaba jugando algo a lo que no se iba a prestar y si lo que notaba en su mirada era alcohol realmente, no quería tenerlo cerca en una mala borrachera; no tenía idea de cuántas copas tendría encima o cuántas horas sin dormir, pero ahora que lo veía con cuidado le notaba un aire extraño, furia contenida quizá.

—¿Decir qué?... ¿lo que todo mundo sabía? —Pansy no podía creer que estuvieran hablando de aquello con Hermione metida en su vestidor, era el colmo de los colmos. —¡Te lo dije cada día que estuvimos juntos, cada noche!… ¡te lo dije con lágrimas y con sangre y te importó un carajo!, ¿por qué te importa ahora?, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—¡¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer siempre tan difícil?!... ¡mierda, sólo haz lo que te digo y dilo de una vez! —Draco le gritó desde el otro lado del sillón, con la voz ronca del que empieza a enfadarse mucho y no lo puede controlar. —Si me amabas sólo tenías que decirlo más fuerte, carajo. —Berreaba con su cabeza de lado a lado y Hermione frunció el ceño, la charla empezaba a perder sentido y era atribución de la clara borrachera del rubio.

—¡Eres un estúpido!, querías acaso que te mandara un memorándum firmado por mi jefa de oficina y con copia para tu madre, ¡maldito egoísta! —No quería llorar, no quería decir más, pero sólo aquello le faltaba, que Draco viniera a ordenarle que le dijera que lo amaba mientras estaba a punto de casarse con otra. —No eres sino un hombrecillo inflado por el abolengo de su casa, patético Malfoy y un inservible Black… —Pansy empezó a manotear enfurecida, lo que decía ya estaba fuera de sus manos, la ira la controlaba, él le estaba haciendo decir cosas que no quería decir. —… eres un niño mimado que nunca ha sabido tomar sus propias decisiones, ni siquiera cuando tuviste un papel importante en algo, ni siquiera cuando se te dio la oportunidad tuviste las agallas de serlo… ¡ni como traidor pudiste dar el ancho, Draco! —Aquello fue mortal y Pansy y Hermione lo supieron de inmediato, la primera apretó los labios y se llevó la mano a la boca con horror, no quería decir eso, se le había salido sin querer, la segunda contuvo el aire en sus pulmones sorprendida, Pansy había sido venenosa a límites insospechados con ese ataque; el rubio la miró como si la reconociera apenas y Hermione no atinaba a comprender cómo es que Parkinson había tocado aquel tema con tanta ligereza y ese nivel de acusación, Pansy intentó serenarse cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, Malfoy se puso de pie y echó a andar hacia ella con la cabeza gacha y los brazos muy tensos. —Mira Draco… por favor, vete.

—No quise ser un asesino. —Murmuró con la voz irreconocible acercándose, sin mirarla, sólo clavado al frente como si ni siquiera hablara con ella. —Tú sabías que yo no quería serlo.

—Escúchame, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez más… no te quiero cerca de mí, vete de mi casa. —La voz le sonaba chillona y asustada más de sí misma y su bocaza que de él, porque había provocado al rubio sin necesidad, porque Draco caminaba hacia ella y en su rostro veía la ira que muy escasas veces lo inundaba, la misma que a veces hacía a sus amigos dejarlo solo, la que estaba fundada en rencor y amargura; intentó recomponerse y hacerse la fuerte frente a él, pero se desconoció temblando porque se acercara, no quería herirlo y tampoco quería dejar que la tocara, porque fuera como fuera, aún tenía un cierto sentimiento por él.

—Tú y yo estamos más allá del bien y el mal, Pansy, ¿no lo entiendes?, por eso sabes esas cosas, por eso me las dices… Astoria no importa y quien quiera que se acerque a ti tampoco, en esto tú y yo somos diferentes a los demás, estamos marcados por el mismo maldito destino, Pansy, juntos… estamos más allá de todo, hermosa. —Tendió la mano para sujetarla y Pansy mostró que traía consigo su varita, dispuesta a partirle la cara de nuevo, Draco sonrió y con un movimiento de la suya la desarmó ágil y firme, la tomó por sorpresa y por un instante la morena se quedó en blanco, no esperaba aquello, pero era la consecuencia lógica a tantas frases dichas sin pensar.

—Draco, has tomado demasiado… ¿hace cuántas noches que no duermes? —Intentaba mediar, lo conocía bien y debía estar pasando por una semana pesada en el trabajo, la presión de la boda, su madre, Astoria… no estaba bien y quería evitar una desgracia, buscó con la mirada su varita por todos lados, pero la vino a encontrar bajo una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina; Draco notó sus ojos verdes clavados en ella y se sonrió de lado mirándola y echando la cabeza a un lado, la melena platinada se le deslizó hasta cubrirle la oreja y parte de la mejilla, Pansy supo que tenía días sin pasar por su casa y ducharse, hacía mucho no peinaba su cabello.

—No querrás dejarme otra marca, ¿o sí?... en mi boda me veré pésimo si me vuelves a lastimar. —Echó el cuerpo al frente en un movimiento tan rápido como agresivo, sujetándola por el brazo en que antes llevara la varita antes incluso que ella lograra tender la palma para invocarla; Pansy echó el cuerpo atrás, alzó la mano como si fuera a abofetearlo dispuesta a volverlo a lastimar, él le estrujó el brazo llevándolo atrás en un tirón violento, como si quisiera rompérselo y Pansy dio un alarido de dolor cuando sintió un relámpago correrle desde el codo y hasta el hombro. —Si pudieras saber cuánto me dolió el golpe que me diste y tu actitud majadera con mi madre, ¡le cerraste la puerta en la cara!, a mi madre, Pansy… y lo que acabas de decirme, no tienes vergüenza, te crees lo suficientemente superior para juzgarme… ¡a mí!

—No tengo necesidad de juzgarte, te juzgas tú mismo y vienes a echarme en cara las sobras. —Volvía a ser ella hablando sin pensar, sólo queriendo ganar la batalla a patadas incluso. —Eres tan poco hombre que sigues creyendo que humillarme a mí te hace superior, ¡por eso vienes a exigir que te diga que te amo, para sentirte mejor entre esa cápsula de mierda que te gusta llamar vida! —Se reía, se reía de él en su cara y Draco también se empezó a reír frenético.

—No voy a permitirte más estas cosas. —Alzó la mano que llevaba la varita y se dispuso a apuntarle con una sonrisa perversa, ella quiso soltarse de su agarre con un movimiento brusco que sólo la lastimó más, lo empujó con la mano libre y él volvió a tirar de su muñeca sin recato, cuando la punta de una varita oscura se incrustó en la sien del rubio, haciéndolo congelarse.

—Hermione. —Murmuró Pansy, se había olvidado de ella por un par de segundos que ahora representaban su mayor ventaja, su cuerpo atlético estaba firme y sobrecogedoramente amenazante metido en aquella ropa que la hacía ver más delgada y elegante, Draco la miró de reojo y apretó cada facción lleno de algo que no era ni sorpresa ni enfado, sino puro odio; Hermione tenía los dientes apretados y las cejas juntas, sus ojos clavados en él desorbitados, Pansy sentía un adormecimiento escalarle por el antebrazo.

—También se te puede lastimar en zonas que no afecten la bonita fotografía de tu boda, Malfoy… —Era la amenaza más sensual que Pansy había oído nunca, pero el rostro de Hermione era de todo menos de seducción, miraba a Draco con una ira que pocas veces le había visto y sin embargo en sus labios se formó una risa amarga. — …baja la varita, y suéltala.

—Qué extraño encontrarte por aquí, Granger. —Mientras la soltaba no dejaba de ver fijamente a la castaña, inspeccionando por momentos su atuendo, evaluando la situación con una calma pesada que puso a Pansy muy nerviosa; el cabello rubio se le había venido a la cara, pesado, como mojado.

—Una está en los sitios más necesarios, según parece. —Draco sonrió y volvió la mirada a Pansy que se enderezaba al sentir que la soltaba por fin, Hermione lo empujó con la varita, haciendo que diera dos pasos a un lado medio tambaleándose víctima de perder el esfuerzo y la rabia previos, ofreciéndole a ella más espacio para caminar. —Ahora me vas a hacer el favor de irte, en casa seguramente tu madre espera noticias tuyas y no queremos que además la señorita Greengrass se preocupe por ti. —El rubio se agachó un poco, dejando que el cabello le cubriera la cara, estuvo así dos o tres segundos que a ambas les parecieron horas, y empezó a reírse quedo, moviendo los hombros arriba y abajo, con un sonido salido del pecho, hondo y cansado; ignorando a Hermione que seguía apuntándole con la varita miró a Pansy por entre el cabello, ella había dado inconscientemente un paso hacia la castaña, tocándose el brazo adolorida.

—Tengo un ligero _déjà vu_ , Pansy… de un tiempo atrás, en cuarto curso, ¿será? —El comentario tenía para Hermione el mismo sentido que el fénix grabado a fuego a las puertas de la bóveda de los Lestrange, pero Pansy se irguió dejando de lado el dolor de su brazo y dio un paso al frente, ahora para interponerse entre ambos; con un movimiento de dedos, convocó su varita que giró veloz en el piso y luego fue a posarse en su mano de manicura perfecta. —Sólo que ahora se juntan varias cosas… claro que qué se puede esperar de la nueva amante de los muggles y su cultura, ¿verdad? —Pansy sintió un escalofrío ante aquella acusación.

—Ya escuchaste a Hermione, lárgate de mi casa, Draco. —Su voz era penetrante y no daba espacio a titubeo, el hombre se enderezó y llevó su mano libre a echarse el cabello atrás, se pasó los dedos por él dos, tres, cuatro veces y respiró profundo cada una de ellas, se notaba luchando por recomponerse, sin quitarse la risa de los labios. —Vete de una buena vez. —Estaba exasperada, lo odiaba ebrio, lo odiaba ahí dando respuesta a una petición de años, ¡lo odiaba ahí incomodando a Hermione!

—Claro que sí… me voy de una buena vez. —Las zancadas que dio hacia la chimenea parecían el dibujo caricaturesco del hombre que era, justo antes de echar dentro el polvo flu que tenía en la mano, se volvió a mirar a Hermione, que no había bajado la varita ni un ápice. —Una pena que no pueda decir que fue un placer verte, Granger… pero en casa de Pansy, pocas cosas suelen ser realmente placenteras… —La barrió con su mirada más lasciva y llena de odio y Hermione sintió que le latían las sienes y necesitaba darle un escarmiento, estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo y ansiosa por verlo largarse de inmediato. —… aunque quizá a estas alturas, ya estés disfrutando de las que sí lo son, después de todo, mujeres fáciles como Pansy Parkinson, muy pocas… felicidades, sangre sucia, otro logro para la futura Ministra de Magia, flamante líder de la actualidad. —Draco se echó a reír con unas carcajadas enfermizas y lacerantes, Pansy no lo dudó, fue un latigazo exasperado y torpe, que hizo saltar una explosión de polvo del borde de la chimenea, y sacudirse a la mano de Draco, un par de gotas de sangre saltaron contra la alfombra dejando puntos negros, el rubio apenas se miró con indiferencia, sin callar la risa que se le vino como un torrente.

—Vete, Malfoy. —Hermione dio un paso hacia Pansy, que se contenía con las mejillas encendidas de furia.

—Un placer, señoritas, siempre será interesante pasar tiempo con ustedes… juntas, sobre todo. —La última palabra se arrastró siseante y larga, mientras cruzaba la chimenea y desaparecía con una nube brumosa y verde.

/o/o/o/

El golpe seco del hacha le llegaba a los oídos mientras servía la limonada, un golpe insistente y rítmico como el segundero de un reloj, no tomó servilletas, sólo sujetó ambos vasos y echó a andar hacia la puerta, le gustaba aquella casa tanto como la de sus padres, el porche era largo y el sol le pegaba de frente calentándolo, los setos los había puesto con sus propias manos y el ladrillo brilloso del andador hacia el granero lo había instalado él mismo, al dar vuelta y llegar hasta donde estaba, no le sorprendió encontrarlo en mangas de camisa y empapado en sudor; había despertado con el alba y desde entonces estaba cortando leña de nuevo, como el día anterior, enfurruñado y sudoroso sin dejar que siquiera le quisiera decir algo.

Vaso en mano, Charlie Weasley se sentó en un tronco inclinado a espaldas de Ronald y lo dejó seguir en lo suyo un rato, no dijo nada, sólo esperaba y no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo para que su hermano menor empezara a hablar:

—Hermione no quiso venir conmigo. —Charlie meció el vaso en su mano haciendo que los hielos golpearan entre ellos y que sonaran para ver si así el hombretón delante suyo se tentaba y bebía un poco, pero en lugar de eso se inclinó, tomó otro tronco, lo puso en la base de madera y sujetó el hacha. —Dice que en nuestra relación no estamos los dos. —Charlie frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, luego dio un sorbo suave a su bebida como ignorando el comentario, Ron dio un bufido al dar el hachazo contra el tronco. —Dijo que no quiere seguir siendo mi novia. —Murmuró llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Charlie le miraba en silencio.

Dejó caer el hacha al suelo y se quedó con las manos en la cintura mirando al cielo, de cara al sol respirando agitado, Charlie volvió a beber de su vaso antes de incorporarse e ir hasta él; le ofreció el vaso que había dispuesto para él y cuando lo hubo tomado, se pegó a su cuerpo y lo estrechó con el brazo libre, era mucho más ancho que él y algo más bajo, Ron le sacaba unos cinco centímetros, llevaba un insipiente bigote y tenía los ojos azules clavados en el horizonte.

—Hermione no es el problema, Ron. —Masculló mirando también al frente, su hermano dio un sollozo y se restregó el par de lágrimas que le escurrían por la mejilla con un rudo movimiento, Charlie volvió a beber de su vaso ahora larga y hondamente, dándole tiempo para serenarse.

—Van a hacerla Ministra. —Charlie asintió, todos en la familia sabían que la carrera de la joven iba encaminada hacia eso, era el resultado obvio de los últimos años de dedicación y esfuerzo y él, como Percy y Bill, sabía que Ron no estaba hecho para acompañarla en ese camino, sin importar cuánto Molly, Arthur, George, Ginny y Harry fingieran no notarlo.

—Hermione lo hará muy bien… será un orgullo verla llegar hasta ahí. —Charlie hablaba con la sonrisa orgullosa del hermano mayor, Ron asintió sorbiendo por la nariz y llevándose la limonada a la boca. —¿Qué piensa Harry?

Ron se quedó quieto un rato, mirando al vaso con fijeza, Charlie no dejaba de estrecharlo contra su costado, a veces tenían entre ambos una relación más cercana que la que tenían con los otros de sus hermanos; ambos se parecían mucho, Ron era más delgado y larguirucho que Charlie, pero parecían gotas de agua, Charlie se había dejado el cabello algo más largo y tenía el tatuaje del escudo de Gryffindor en el brazo izquierdo, con el que sostenía la limonada.

—No sé qué piensa Harry. —No dijo nada, se quedó callado esperando a que siguiera hablando. —Me van a echar de los aurores, Charlie. —Aquello sonó como lo que más le doliera y su hermano asintió, luego le dio un apretón con su fuerte y enorme brazo.

—¡Hey!... no eres un zoquete que vaya a dejar que eso ocurra… ¡ánimo, Ronnie!... vas a arreglar esto. —Le miraba con los ojos alegres y la sonrisa enorme de siempre, Ron asintió.

Se sentía mejor.

/o/o/o/

Se hizo un silencio denso tras el chasquido que vino de la chimenea, Hermione aún tenía el brazo tendido apuntando con su varita a una figura que ya no existía, Pansy aún tenía los ojos clavados en el fuego y respiraba agitada; la castaña bajó el brazo lentamente analizando todo lo que había escuchado, palabra a palabra.

—Un alto porcentaje de lo que dice Draco estando ebrio se le olvida al día siguiente. —Murmuró con la voz trémula, Hermione miró a la alfombra donde aún se notaban las huellas de hollín de los zapatos del rubio, repasaba todo lo que Pansy había dicho, la acusación contra Draco de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para ser un asesino aún le retumbaba por dentro. —Draco siempre ha sacado lo peor de mí. —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con aquello, completamente, conocer esa cara de Pansy y la forma como ambos se ofendían parecía haber sido la forma perfecta de arruinarle la mañana que iba también, pero luego pensó en sus últimos encuentros con Ron, la discusión acalorada en su oficina y comprendió que cuando una relación llega a esos límites, el sentimiento está tan podrido que mancha todo lo demás.

—Era Draco siendo Draco. —Murmuró sin saber en realidad qué decía, Pansy suspiró fuerte, llenando toda la casa de una sensación amarga de hostilidad y tristeza; de pronto Hermione se sintió muy cansada.

—Qué extraño… uno anhela que cierta persona te visite así, que te pida a gritos que le ames… y de pronto, sólo quieres que no vuelva a pararse por tu casa, que se aleje de ti para siempre, porque te opaca lo que de verdad importa. —Aunque sonaba muy sincera, Hermione no le creyó, al escucharla le pareció que estaba Pansy poniendo sobre el tablero sus piezas de forma de poderla rodear y no dejarle escapatoria; frunció el ceño pensando que se había metido en las fauces de un lobo, que la rodeaban para comerla entera y que Pansy no hacía otra cosa que planear meticulosamente su primer movimiento para envolverla, aquello le dio rabia.

Se llevó la mano libre al pecho y sintió aquella ropa que no era suya y lo que antes le había hecho ilusión, el pensamiento bobo que había tenido minutos antes de salir y modelarle, de desayunar con ella, de charlar y sonreír, ahora se le antojaba una verdadera idiotez; se sintió sucia ahí parada, avergonzada por haber salido a defenderla y le resonaba en la cabeza aquella frase final de Draco _"felicidades, sangre sucia, otro logro para la futura Ministra de Magia, flamante líder de la actualidad"_ de pronto se encontró con que tenía la idea descabellada de que Pansy había ideado aquello para correr aquel terrible rumor, su carrera arruinada por un escándalo con esos dos.

—Pansy. —Empezó y se dio la vuelta, pero lo que vio la desarmó y echó por la borda todo su coraje anterior.

Pansy Parkinson estaba de pie, muy derecha frente a ella, aún se sujetaba el brazo lastimado y lloraba, eran tantas las lágrimas que le empapaban las mejillas y le descendían hasta caer sobre la blusa arrugada que aún llevaba puesta, le temblaban los labios y los ojos, acuosos y brillantes como dos gemas, tenían las cejas caídas en una ola que demarcaba una tristeza terrible; Hermione sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta y atinó a tender su mano libre hacia la de Pansy, que no rechazó su agarre, por el contrario, se sujetó fuerte a ella sin dejar de temblar.

—Y-yo no quería decir todo a-aquello… pero él me obligó. —Tartamudeaba, y se llevó la mano lastimada al rostro donde se restregó las lágrimas, desesperada, ya sacudiendo el cuerpo entero, ya descontrolada. — ¿Por qué t-tenía que decir todo eso?... ¡¿por qué tenía que venir a b-buscarme?!... yo no soy así.

—Tranquila. —Se acercó a ella y Pansy la abrazó, era un abrazo desesperado, una búsqueda anhelosa de reconfortarse.

—Lo siento… l-lo siento. —Hermione la abrazó y aquello fue como perder la duda anterior, su extravío pasado se derrumbó, Pansy estaba desconsolada y Hermione no sabía cómo reconfortarla.

—Hey, no pasa nada… es sólo un rubio desabrido. —Murmuró queriendo sonreírse, estrujó a Pansy en un abrazo fuerte y la morena se quejó ahogada contra el hombro de la castaña. —Ese brazo está mal, Pansy… tengo que ponerte algo para remediar ese dolor o tendrás problemas a lo largo del día… ven, te daré algo para que deje de doler… además no vas a darle importancia a lo que dice ese Slytherin, ¿o sí? —Le levantó la cara sonriendo con dulzura y Pansy frunció el ceño y soltó un sollozo largo.

—Pero yo también lo soy. —Masculló mirándola, Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo, le pasó la mano por las mejillas secándole las lágrimas con un gesto tierno que reconfortó mucho a Pansy y le dio calma, ésta le miraba con los ojos verdes más resplandecientes que le había visto nunca, esas dos gemas esmeralda hacían contraste con su fondo enrojecido de llanto; en serio le daban ganas de abrazarla fuerte y consolarle, le sonrió, porque recordó entonces las noches que había pasado en vela cuidándola y las cenas y la forma como la acariciaba y le susurraba… no, lo que había pensado antes no podía ser cierto, esta, la llorosa, la que sufría por lo que había dicho era la Pansy real, la que Draco sobajaba a placer.

—No, tú eres Pansy… nada más. —Le secó las lágrimas del rostro con su mano, en una caricia dulce y constante, luego apoyó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos sintiéndola sollozar, Pansy también cerró los ojos y pareció serenarse. —No llores… no vale la pena… y aunque no había visto unos ojos más hermosos como los tuyos ahora, recuerda que tenemos que ir a trabajar. —Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó los de Pansy desorbitados y conmovidos, sus labios ya no temblaban, sólo estaban entreabiertos de sorpresa, Hermione los besó con cuidado tomándola por las mejillas, sabían a sal, sabían a dulce, a todo.

—Gracias. —Dijo Pansy apoyando también su frente contra ella después y respirando hondo, suspirando. —Ya se enfrío lo que te hice. —Musitó con un nuevo sollozo que sonó patético y arrancó a Hermione una sonrisa y un movimiento negativo de su cabeza contra la de Pansy.

—Estás hablando con la bruja más hábil de tu generación… yo caliento lo que sea. —Era una frase en doble sentido y volvió a besarle ahora rápido y sonoro y Pansy se rio con desgano.

Abrazó a Hermione como nunca antes. Y se sintió mejor.


	16. Cartas a ningún lado (Parte I)

**Prometí doble capítulo para Navidad y vengo, como en cada capítulo al subir, a disculparme por no cumplir lo que había dicho… pero vamos, que cuando vean lo largo de este, seguro me disculpan.**

 **No obstante, esta es una primera parte, seguro la segunda viene entre domingo y lunes, para compensar el asunto de que me tardé en publicar…**

 **Feliz año a los que leen, gracias por estar y permanecer, a los que comentan, muchas gracias; ojalá el año que empieza les traiga muchas bendiciones y ojalá que comenten más, lean más y disfruten más…**

 **Este es Demasiado y dedico el capítulo a quienes siguen creyendo que Pansy y Hermione no funciona… veremos, veremos.**

 **Cartas a ningún lado (Parte I)**

 _There's no complication there's no explanation._

—Mundungus Fletcher. —Potter miraba la fotografía que habían traído de aquel sujeto y la sostenía frente a su rostro, donde le obstruyera la visión del cuerpo carbonizado sobre la mesa, pero su nariz era más reveladora que la imagen y traía por añadidura el dolor de la culpa; el perfumillo ácido de carne chamuscada le penetraba casi hasta la frente, donde tenía la sensación de un limón apretado contra el espacio entre sus ojos, ácido, rasposo y duro.

—Así es, señor Potter, lo confirmamos por la dentadura y el rastro mágico de los restos de varita que le encontramos en la mano. —Harry dio unos pasos entorno a la mesa de metal en que estaba depositado el cuerpo, todos ahí dentro se movían con sumo cuidado, porque el viento más mínimo hacia que se desmoronaran las muchas aristas que había provocado el fuego en el cuerpo sobre la plancha. —Si me permite hacer el comentario, creo que intentaba entrar a esa bóveda y alguien lo atrapó en ello.

—Eso significaría que a diferencia de lo que habíamos sospechado al inicio, él no fue asesinado como una advertencia, sino que alguien más intentó resguardar lo que había en la bóveda de los Lestrange. —El sanador asintió mientras anotaba algo más en el trozo de pergamino enrollado frente a su cara, Harry se ajustó las gafas mientras se acuclillaba junto al cadáver para mirar mejor una parte de la mano que parecía sobresalir, la mesa estaba baja, donde permitiera al grupo de personas ahí hacer anotaciones cómodamente y verle en totalidad. —¿Quién es el nuevo dueño de la bóveda? —Tras Harry, un joven de regordetas manos tomaba notas también, era su asistente, un chico recién egresado de la academia que lo perseguía para todos lados haciendo mandados y tomando recados con una actitud silenciosa y de respeto, elegante y poco a dado a sobresalir; el chico era hijo de un alto funcionario con años dentro del Ministerio, no tenía buen desempeño, a veces era torpe y lejano, Harry lo acosaba constantemente para que le entregara sus informes, en general era callado y tan inútil que a veces le quitaba más tiempo del que le ayudaba.

—Aquí dice que el único familiar con vida de los dueños de la bóveda es Draco Lucius Malfoy. —Aquello hizo que Harry arrugara la nariz haciendo que las gafas se le deslizaran hasta la punta, lo que menos necesitaba era tener que buscar al rubio desabrido para interrogarle, aunque según parecía eso tendría que hacer y pronto.

—Cerciórate de hacerme una cita con el señor Malfoy cuanto antes... es necesario que le haga unas preguntas. —El muchacho asintió mientras anotaba más rápido en su cuadernillo, Potter acercó el rostro a aquella mano ennegrecida por el fuego y al hacerlo, descubrió algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. —¿De aquí fue de donde retiraron los fragmentos de varita? —El sanador a su espalda asintió volviendo su rostro hacia él con creciente atención, Harry frunció el ceño mirando aquello. —¿Qué es eso que quedó entre los dedos? —El hombre de bata blanca dio dos pasos hacia él, inclinó también su cuerpo hacia la mano o lo que quedaba de ella y frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza como intentando decir que no lo sabía, otro de los sanadores que se dedicaba a tomar medidas con una cinta que volaba autónoma por el lugar, también se inclinó intrigado, se encogió de hombros cuando la mirada del primer sanador lo escrutó.

—Cuando quitamos los restos de varita había debajo, entre ella y la piel que sobrevivió a la quemadura, un trozo de tela gruesa que pensamos podría ser algún tipo de guante aunque no alguno que conozcamos, lo estamos revisando, pero admitimos que es extraño, de tratarse de un guante, habría restos en todo el contorno de la mano, pero no es así. —Harry asintió mirando también y al incorporarse para tomar aire con más libertad, no le gustó nada lo que tuvo que decir.

—Corte, necesitamos saber si es un guante u otra cosa. —El sanador asintió yendo a su mesa de instrumental para tomar lo necesario, Harry dio dos pasos atrás y volvió sus ojos a las anotaciones del sanador dejadas sobre la mesa; la causa de la muerte era la combustión a la que había sido sometido, los daños parecían haberse generado solo de eso, del fuego abrasador que lo consumió, Harry escuchó a la tijera cortar la mano carbonizada y sintió que le daba una náusea, luego recordó a Moody…

Y se le pasó.

/o/o/o/

Cortó un trozo con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca con lentitud aunque tuviera hambre, la sonrisa que tenía en los labios, mientras le platicaba sobre cómo se había hecho de Roar, casi se le cae de la cara, rebota en el plato con estrépito y va y se estampa en el piso, ahí, donde luego el gato negro del que hablaban, iría a olisquearla, a tocarla con una manita tímida y arqueada, dejando las uñas dentro, porque peligro y al rozarlo, se le pegaba algo y… ¡guácala!

—… y bueno, los primeros días éramos como dos extraños en la misma cama, a veces en la noche nos sentíamos el uno al otro y no podíamos evitar encogernos del susto, una vez salió volando cuando moví las mantas con demasiada fuerza… pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a mí y me acostumbré a él… y míralo, ahora es el dueño de la casa. —Asintió mientras masticaba lento y seudosonriendo con los labios apretados, enfurruñados, procurando que la saliva que se le venía a la boca como una marejada no la delatara; es que tenía la ligera sospecha de que los huevos estaban pasados, eso era, eso tenía que ser, Pansy no los había revisado antes de cocinarlos y aunque ella se había servido también, no había tomado bocado por estar hablando y bebiendo café.

—Sí, se ve bastante cómodo por aquí, creo que conoce la casa mejor que tú. —Bromeó como no queriendo la cosa y Pansy sonrió mirando su plato, tomó la cuchara, le dio dos miradas al trozo que ya tenía cortado pero no se lo llevó a la boca, emocionada por continuar.

—Hermione, gracias. —La sorprendió que le dijera aquello con tanta seriedad en la voz y tanta alegría en los labios, sorprendida se descubrió tragándoselo de un sopetón, casi sin tomarle el gusto aunque en la boca bien le había quedado una sensación amargosa, estrujante y rara.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó casi olvidando el regusto desagradable en su lengua, Pansy desvió los ojos como si le estuviera preguntando la obviedad del siglo y volvió al plato donde removió el contenido con su cubierto, sin llegar a comerlo. Otra vez.

—No tenías porqué intervenir, fue un riesgo que te involucraras en ese momento. —Hermione debió poner cara de circunstancias, porque la ex Slytherin añadió apresurada y a trompicones. —No dirá nada, Hermione, como sea, guardará… sé que Draco no dirá nada, así que no te preocupes por eso, pero igualmente no tenías porqué intervenir. —Hermione asintió con serenidad y analizó lo que le estaba diciendo Pansy, comprendió la capacidad de sus actos, el gesto de genuina preocupación y protección que había tenido con Pansy y se sorprendió de la profundidad que podía alcanzar con ella sin siquiera darse cuenta; le había salido de la nada, en realidad era un hecho que a ella le parecía necesario y normal, pero para Parkinson tenía otro significado y eso le hizo dar a su estómago un respingo como el de un pellizco millonésimo e intensísimo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, la verdad es que me asusté mucho. —Confesó mirando al plato, cortando otro trozo y llevándoselo a la boca, porque esa era la verdad, se había asustado y pensó que iban a pasar cosas que no deberían pasar, su voz sonó más apagada de lo que quería, pero dejó que ocurriera porque era verdad.

—¿Te asustaste? —Parkinson estaba en serio sorprendida y se quedó con la cuchara cargada de huevos delante de la boca sin llegar a meterla entre sus dientes, Hermione se asombró de que de nuevo se librara de probar aquello con tanta naturalidad.

—Pensé que iba a hacerte daño, Draco se veía furioso… y lo provocaste. —La miró recriminándole, Pansy pareció sopesar lo que le decía con mucha calma, como si apenas pudiera dimensionar lo que pasaba, su rostro sereno y serio se tornó taciturno unos segundos, así que ella quiso hacer hincapié en lo dicho. —Tú simplemente lo provocaste… eso que dijiste sobre que ni como traidor había…

—No quise decir eso. —Le interrumpió con velocidad y una voz chillona e inquieta, le cortó además interponiendo la cuchara cargada entre las dos, entonces le llegó el olor, no, el huevo no estaba malo, no se había pasado, simplemente Pansy era capaz de echar a perder hasta los productos frescos. —Draco… él y yo ya no podemos estar juntos sin herirnos, a eso se reduce, los últimos meses fueron así desde que supe lo de Astoria y empecé a hacérselo notar… lo que dije estuvo mal, es verdad, pero todo lo que él dijo también lo estaba. —Hermione asintió débilmente mientras se llevaba a la boca un nuevo trozo de su comida y confirmó que la morena no sabía cocinar, esta vez sintió que le ardían las mejillas porque Pansy le miraba con fijeza, esperando que dijera algo sobre lo que había dicho. —¿Hermione?, yo no soy una persona que disfrute con hacer sufrir a alguien… aunque en la escuela fuera tan dura contigo, era una niña... ¿me entiendes? —Hermione volvió a asentir pero esta vez con menos seguridad, después de todo no era como si le encantara hablar de su tiempo juntas en Colegio; con la boca llena, buscando mantener su lengua lo más alejada posible de aquella masa repugnante que había empezado a masticar, se distrajo de su antiguo pensamiento para enfocarse en aquella desagradable experiencia. —¿Hermione? —Pansy se rió, había comprendido lo que estaba pasando y la miraba fijo para ver qué hacía con aquello, cómo salía de esa, un brillo perverso le llenó la mirada herbácea. —¿Está bueno?

—Está… —Masticaba y masticaba mirando a Pansy por sobre el plato, ésta le miraba sorbiendo el café, volvió a masticar más y de nuevo y finalmente tuvo que pasar con fuerza lo que tenía en la boca y tomar aire con mucho ruido. —… está… muy bueno.

—Hermione, ¡qué tierna! —Chocó sus manos en un aplauso lleno de hilaridad y le miró con fijeza buscando que dijera algo, pero ella se aguantó estoica. —Vamos, no finjas, esto ha sido el desayuno más asqueroso de tu existencia. —La forma como lo dijo sin la menor reticencia y con la seguridad con que habría dicho que el sol estaba alto, la hizo finalmente flaquear y aceptarlo; ¿cómo es que una persona puede preparar tan mal un huevo?, ¡era huevo, por Merlín!, no era langosta o cola de ternera.

—Pansy… ¿cómo diablos echaste a perder un huevo? —Preguntó riéndose con la servilleta frente a la boca para no mostrar lo que aún tenía en ella y Pansy se carcajeó por todo lo alto, había un sonrojo muy natural en sus mejillas, como una tibieza que le hacía ver dulce, Hermione se enterneció con ello.

—Me gustaría decir que es culpa de Draco, pero mentiría… no lo sé, no suelo cocinar, ¡esas cosas no van conmigo! —Se puso de pie y echó a andar rumbo al vestidor abierto, no sin antes hacer aparecer con un movimiento de varita una copa que se fue llenando de vino tinto. —Para el trago amargo. —La castaña suspiró sin muchas ganas, resignada, definitivamente necesitaba el alcohol, para la comida desagradable y para lo otro; se tuvo que limpiar la boca después y dejó que se le apagara la risa mientras le seguía los pasos hacia el vestidor sacudiéndose las migajas del pan con que acompañaran la comida, acomedida se volvió y con un movimiento de varita empezó a recoger lo de la mesa y a guardar las cosas en su sitio, dejando que cada una fuera a su lugar asignado por memoria mágica, al mismo tiempo, puso a lavar la vajilla usada y se volvió a su anfitriona.

—Pues déjame decirte que haces honor a la frase, "se te quema hasta el agua". —Dijo entrando al vestidor y quedándose de un palmo, hasta extraño le pareció que no le notara su reacción asombrada: Pansy Parkinson estaba completamente desnuda dándole la espalda, de cara al enorme espejo de su vestidor haciendo flotar a su alrededor lo que parecía ser el vapor de una plancha muggle; en su mente, Hermione buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera dar explicación a lo que veía y lo encontró instantes después, era una ducha mágica exprés, que rocía agua caliente y enjuaga cada parte del cuerpo con un movimiento de varita.

—Jamás ha sido requisito para una futura jefa de departamento saber usar una sartén. —Pansy alzó los brazos al techo, dejando que el agua rápida le pasara por el pecho y los costados, luego la habitación se llenó de un remolino tibio, y en un parpadeo estaba seca, con toda la normalidad del mundo; mas Hermione estaba sorprendida de verla ahí, simplemente desnuda, como si le importara muy poco que pudiera verla, entonces notó aquellos ojos verdes clavados en ella desde el reflejo del espejo, escrutadores, fijos y fuertes. — ¿Pasa algo? —La pregunta era todo lo mal intencionada del universo, la sonrisa complacida en aquellos labios la hizo sentir que se le subían los colores al rostro, negó mirando al suelo en un rincón y Pansy se sonrió de lado todavía más, mientras daba un paso hacia el cajón de la ropa interior y sacaba las dos prendas que se pondría, ambas blancas. —¿Cuántas? —Hermione se volvió a mirarla, no entendía la pregunta.

—¿Cuántas qué? —Quiso saber mientras se sentaba en un banco junto a la puerta y la contemplaba de reojo ponerse las bragas y el sostén, sin atinar a poner las manos en ningún sitio, Pansy movía su melena de lado a lado como quien no quiere la cosa, tan cómoda con su desnudez como lo estaría completamente vestida.

—¿Con cuántas chicas te ha pasado esto? —Pansy se puso el perfume en las muñecas, unas gotas en el escote y se mojó las yemas de los dedos, para luego perderlos entre su melena desde las raíces hasta el final de ella; no miraba a la castaña, había enfocado su mirada en otro lado como evitándola, quizá en una respetuosa actitud.

—Te… ¿te refieres a esto? —Preguntó señalando el espacio entre las dos, como si así pudiera indicar que intentaba hablar de lo que pasaba entre ellas, Pansy asintió mientras sacaba una blusa verde olivo y se la abotonaba con cuidado haciendo que las arrugas que delineaban su forma delgada le dieran una fuerza misteriosa a su silueta alta; Hermione miró al suelo con un aire de debilidad horrible, Pansy frunció el ceño mientras sacaba una falda larga y amplia de color negro que se ajustó a la cintura con el movimiento de un torero en la faena. —Nunca.

Pansy no dijo nada, se ajustó un reloj de pulsera que sacó de un estante oculto a la vista, se puso una sortija y con un movimiento de varita recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo que le quedó pegada a la nuca, luego se pasó las manos por la falda y la parte frontal de la blusa, como planchando posibles arrugas; sacó un listón de un cajón, verde como la blusa y se hizo con él un perfecto moño en la pequeña composición de su cabello delgado y negrísimo, Hermione le miraba hacer en silencio, como esperando su aprobación con ansiedad. Pansy cerró a mano los cajones que tenía abiertos y con la varita hizo salir de otro sitio sus zapatos altos, mientras se los ajustaba se volvió a mirarla con seriedad y mientras se levantaba para ir hacia ella, murmuró.

—Yo sólo una vez antes. —Masculló tan quedo que Hermione pensó que no quería que le oyera, como un relámpago recordó aquello que Draco había dicho de un _dejá vù._

—¿Con una chica? —Preguntó sintiendo que algo se le apagaba muy adentro a la par que otra cosa se removía, una que nunca había sentido; la energía de antes o la confianza de hace un instante cuando la consolara al marcharse Draco pareció titilar como la luz en una lámpara de aceite contra el viento, Pansy se sonrió de lado y le sujetó por el hombro para hacerla salir hacia la sala.

—No, Hermione… con un caballo. —Exclamó riéndose de pronto, con una frescura y simpleza que la hacía ver despreocupada y a ella tener mucha vergüenza; ya no parecía la Pansy llorosa de momentos antes, era otra, muy diferente y a Hermione le dio rabia de pronto, porque le pareció que se burlaba de ella.

—¡Eres una idiota! —Le espetó mientras la veía arreglar la casa con un movimiento de varita y reírse de su agresiva respuesta, empujándola con su mano fuerte, casi tomándola por sorpresa, mientras ella dejaba de lavar los platos de un golpe y se le adelantaba enfurruñada.

—Es broma, Granger… no te enojes. —Le dijo mientras la alcanzaba, le besaba la mejilla y le tendía la mano camino a la chimenea, con una mueca de niña regañada que le quedaba ridícula. —¿Nos vamos?... estamos tarde. —Hermione dudó un instante, pero luego comprendió que no tenía por qué alterarse y le tomó la mano, al final del día esa era Pansy.

Convocaron sus bolsos, y tomaron la red flu.

/o/o/o/

Dio la vuelta al huevo con velocidad y maestría, la yema quedó intacta y el sonido siseante le dijo que la temperatura era perfecta, en la otra sartén el tocino estaba casi en su punto, las salchichas olían delicioso y escuchó unos enormes pasos en los escalones con velocidad; aunque moría de hambre, fingía que estaba tan fresco como él, así que sirvió el segundo de los huevos en aquel plato y puso rápidamente otro en el aceite caliente con una sola mano, Ronald se venía secando el cabello con una toalla mojando todo a su paso, sonrió de lado mientras contaba el tiempo para darle la vuelta al que acababa de poner, porque a él le gustaban muy tiernos.

Tomó el plato que ya tenía los dos huevos y le puso tres trozos de tocino, dos salchichas y lo hizo llegar a la mesa con un movimiento hábil, Ronald se dejó caer sobre el banco más próximo al plato y empezó a mirarlo con necesidad; Charlie acabó de freír el cuarto huevo, retiró la tetera del fuego con una agarradera tejida de color naranja intenso, obsequio de mamá Weasley, y se acercó a la mesa llevando ya su plato también. En el centro de la mesa, el recipiente con pan le dio la bienvenida y mientras servía el té en la taza de Ron, y asintió dando su autorización para empezar a comer. Sí, Ronald Weasley era una aspiradora. En lo personal a Charlie no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero comprendía perfectamente que al resto de las personas no les gustara verlo, incluso había notado algunas veces cuando Hermione se sonrojaba siempre que empezaba a engullir la comida, como si dentro tuviera una bestia embravecida, que curiosamente solía despertar más frente a personas ajenas a la familia, no frente a personas íntimas, ¡no!, frente a gente que no lo conocía del todo.

Oyéndolo masticar, engullir, succionar, tronar, moler y lamer, Charlie se ocupó en partir su salchicha, ponerle algo de salsa, tomar el pan, beber té con cuidado, mientras cortaba trozos de huevo para podérselos comer; Charlie pensó poco a poco en lo que estaba ocurriendo con Ronald y se preguntó si no sería contraproducente dejarlo solo en casa, no obstante llevarlo con él a Hawái ya no le estaba pareciendo buena idea, en primer lugar porque se suponía que iba a divertirse y la idea de andar cuidando a un hermano despechado le auguraba más bien mucho cargar borracho, y poco romancear con chicas americanas de ideas tan amplias como sus escotes.

—Salgo mañana temprano para Honolulu. —Lo dijo justo antes de llevarse un trozo de huevo suave y sentir la textura caliente y gentil de la yema en su lengua, Ron alzó la cara de su plato con las mejillas llenas de comida todavía y los labios brillosos de grasita y carne.

—No conozco Hawái. —Ronald hablaba con la boca llena y una insipiente sonrisa, masticando a medias y mostrándole que la textura del pan quedaba perfecta con la densidad de la salchicha.

—Es un sitio muy bonito, hace mucho calor y sol… he ido un par de veces. —El joven Weasley asintió llevándose un trozo de pan remojado en salsa y con mucho tocino encima a la boca, donde uso sus dientes frontales para cortar con velocidad voraz.

—¿Qué habrá allá? —Quiso saber mientras se llevaba su taza a la boca, sorbiendo con un ruido acuoso y explosivo, para luego toser ligeramente producto de pasarse la mezcla a trompicones.

—Voy a un encuentro con criadores americanos, quieren ver algunas de las especies que controlamos para evitar sobrepoblación… salgo temprano para llegar allá antes que se meta el sol. —Charlie se pasó lo que tenía en la boca, cortó otros bocados y se los llevó a la boca, comiendo con tranquilidad, Ron frunció el ceño masticando lento y analizando a su hermano, que no dejó que se le notara la presión de estar siendo analizado; Charlie supo en la forma como dejó caer el tenedor a un lado y la violencia con que se restregó la boca con la servilleta, que su hermano menor había captado el mensaje.

—Sales. —Charlie asintió dando un bocado más, poniendo su tenedor al borde del plato y tomando la servilleta de su regazo para limpiarse la punta de los dedos, cuando alzó la cara y miró a los ojos al cachorro familiar, notó esa ira extraña que a veces le solía entrar de la nada o mejor dicho de todo, y que de vez en cuando se le venía encima, y se preparó para lo que iba a pasar. —¿Vas a salir de casa mientras estoy de visita? —Se estaba poniendo rojito, característica bien conocida de Ronald cuando se enojaba, Charlie asintió todavía con mayor seguridad.

—Así es, cuando me dijiste que vendrían a casa, Hermione y tú… —Charlie hizo una mueca de circunstancias en este momento, a Ronald se le subió lo rojo de las mejillas a los bordes de los ojos y por toda la nariz. —… yo te dije que sí y recuerdo haber mencionado que no tendrían problemas conmigo para lunamielear, después de todo, yo no iba a hacer mal tercio, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Te dije que no era necesario que nos dejaras solos. —Masculló, por completo olvidado del plato, aunque a esas alturas casi se había terminado todo.

—Y yo te dije que no era que los fuera a dejar solos, dije que los dejaría a sus anchas, ni te dije por qué, ni tú preguntaste… —El pequeño de los Weasley miró a otro lado inflando las mejillas, ahora el rojo le cubría el área de los ojos y le iba invadiendo de a poco las cejas y bajaba rumbo a la barbilla. —… además, voy a serte muy sincero, en vista de lo que platicamos, creo que lo mejor que puede pasar ahora es que llames a Harry y hables con él, y para eso no me necesitas, Ronald. —Charlie dijo lo que venía pensando hacía un rato, pero su hermano agarró un color más morado que rojo y aquello casi lo hizo reír.

—No tengo por qué hablar con Harry. —Otra vez parecía que las palabras querían quedarse adentro de su boca, ahogadas, Charlie siguió comiendo con calma.

—Por el contrario, quedamos en que no eres un zoquete, Ron, y que no vas a dejar que te echen, no entiendo por qué si no quieres que eso ocurra, no has hablado con tu jefe. —El aludido miró a otro lado, Charlie entonces sí sintió que algo no estaba funcionando bien y se le empezó a subir lo bruto de los Weasley amenazando con salírsele por las orejas. —Ronnie, no quieres dejar de ser auror, no pones atención a tus pruebas, desperdicias las oportunidades que tu novia y tu jefe te consiguen… ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Cuestionó impidiendo que su tono sonara con el nivel y arrojo de lo exasperado que se sentía por dentro, pero ya los ojos le brillaban de furia.

—No lo entiendes. —Aquello fue como si le prendieran un cerillo, aquel comentario enclenque de su hermano auror lo hizo sentir ira pura, sí, la verde brillante que mancha las paredes si no se tiene cuidado; mirando atrás, Charlie tenía que reconocer la ineptitud en el cachorro y su absoluta desconsideración para con los demás, para con los problemas reales: primero estaba Bill, que seguía trabajando para Gringotts, rompiendo maldiciones y enfrentando los estragos de haber sido atacado por Greyback junto con todas sus consecuencias y su familia en crecimiento; estaba Percy, que tenía que cargar con la culpa de haberle dado la espalda a su familia un tiempo, la pérdida de hermanos y conocidos sintiéndose partícipe de esas muertes, eso era luchar todos los días; estaba George, que literal estaba llevando su vida sin la compañía de la mitad de su corazón, que luchaba todos los días por encontrar la forma de hablar a frases largas y autoconclusivas, sin la posibilidad de que alguien viniera y lo complementara.

Ronald Weasley, el más prometedor de los hermanos pelirrojos, el que sobrevivió a más cosas, se había transformado en el último par de años en un pelmazo sin carácter, berrinchudo y voluntarioso que venía a casa de su hermano mayor a llorar porque lo iban a correr de su trabajo soñado, pero no quería hacer nada para cambiarlo, ¡no hacía nada para evitarlo más que ir a esconderse!; se quejaba con la cola entre las patas porque su novia, la mujer más prometedora de la generación y la bruja con más preparación y carácter, no quería estar con él, pero tampoco hacía nada además de volverse insufrible para retenerla a su lado. Charlie sintió que acabaría rompiéndole la boca a Ronald si es que no hacía algo urgente, si no cambiaba de inmediato y enmendaba el camino.

—Me importa un carajo si piensas que no lo entiendo o si de verdad no lo entiendo… ¿Porque sabes qué es lo que en serio no me explico, Ron? —Su hermano no le miraba, era obvio que sentía vergüenza y quién sabe qué más, tenía la cabeza gacha, como si hablara con el pequeño de siete años al que reprendió alguna vez por sacar la quaffle de su estuche y destrozarle en consecuencia media habitación. —Que seas tan idiota para no hacer lo que quieres, pero hacerlo… ¡haz algo, Ronald! —Dio una palmada a la mesa con violencia, Ron se volvió a verlo con una mueca de espanto y de incredulidad, pocas veces le veía ese arrojo para regañarlo, y no le agradaba del todo. —Tienes todo para salir adelante, pero estás dejando que las cosas se te vayan de las manos, te comportas como un patán con Hermione, pones a Harry en situaciones que ningún buen amigo soportaría y llevas a tus hermanos a encuentros muy desagradables… ¡¿qué quieres?!

—No lo sé. —Murmuró amilanado, con la voz apagada y hecha polvo, Charlie se recargó en su silla y miró al techo exasperado.

—Por eso no irás conmigo a Hawái y por eso no te irás de esta casa hasta que yo vuelva y te encuentre siendo otro… —Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina llevando los trastes solos, su cuerpo musculoso y enorme, enrojecido por la rabia ahí donde podía verse la piel, parecía una llamarada con patas. —… y más vale que llames al cara rajada y hables con él, por el amor de Merlín, dale sentido a tu vida ahora que puedes y hazme creer que todo lo que ha pasado, de una u otra forma te hizo alguien que vale la pena. —Mientras decía aquello miraba a los ojos de su hermano menor desde el fondo de la cocina, a esos dos ojos azules que viera tantas veces aterrorizados, pero que también había visto llenos de un valor inconmensurable. —Tú no eres esto, Ronald… esta cosa cobarde en que te has convertido no eres tú, no puede ser ese hombre que buscó a sus amigos por días enteros apenas guiado por una luz, por una esperanza… ¡Te escindiste el brazo, maldita sea!… esto no es lo que enamoró a Hermione, ni el hermano que hizo a Harry salir adelante… este no eres tú y cuando vuelva, espero encontrar al que sí eres. —Ronald no dijo nada, se quedó sentado ahí en su silla, frente a su plato helado.

Charlie tenía que hacer maletas.

/o/o/o/

—Nunca he tenido que hacer esto, pero ya que es tu primera vez. —Cuando Pansy le susurró aquello al aparecerse dentro de la chimenea, Hermione quitó su mirada de afuera, donde los empleados iban llegando al Ministerio y los ladrillos de las paredes le daban a todo un aura acogedora; apretujadas entre las llamas verdes, imaginó que Pansy la iba a besar enfrente de todo mundo, se vio a sí misma apretujada contra aquellos labios sin saber qué hacer, imaginó que le daría una nalgada, que le mordería los labios, ¡imaginó cualquier cosa!

—Pansy. —Masculló nerviosa volviéndose a buscarla, pero entonces se quedó de un palmo, mirándola avanzar lejos de ella y fuera de la chimenea, se sorprendió de que no fuera lo que había pensado, la morena dio dos pasos fuera y luego se volvió con elegancia, su larga falda moviéndose con ella en una ola intimidante, su sonrisa blanca y arrogante, pero su mirada dulce y segura clavada en ella; Hermione sintió una sacudida en el estómago, como millones de polillas revolviéndose dentro, llenándole en despeñado desde ahí y hacia arriba el pecho.

—Comeremos juntas, pasaré a tu oficina sobre las dos de la tarde. —La castaña miró de soslayo a todos lados y luego le volvió la mirada con cierto aire de duda, la gente a su alrededor iba a donde debían ir, nadie les miraba realmente con atención, cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

—¿Nunca has tenido que hacer qué? —Preguntó sacada de ritmo, esperaba otra cosa por completo y Parkinson lo sabía, porque sonreía con mucha autosuficiencia; no veía la novedad en ningún sitio, así que lanzó la pregunta con hones, aunque Pansy parecía muy divertida con su expresión.

—Yo nunca soy la que pasa por alguien para comer, Hermione… nunca, así que debes sentirte muy afortunada. —No pudo evitar reír, iban caminando acaparando ahora sí la atención, de momento creyó que podría tratarse de que las vieran juntas, luego se dio cuenta de que lo que veían era su atuendo, quizá diseños demasiado costosos para Granger, así que notó tanto sorpresa, como reconocimiento y se sintió bien con ello; Pansy echó a andar algo más apresurada y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla, era increíble que se moviera tan veloz con esos tacones, al llegar al elevador Parkinson vio a alguien entre la gente y le hizo un gesto para que la esperara. —Y de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias. —Hermione leyó en sus ojos una genuina emoción y no pudo menos que sentirse emocionada, asintió mientras se metía en el elevador y no fue hasta que la perdió de vista tomando del brazo a un hombre de traje fino, que se percató que no sabía a dónde iba, que simplemente se había alejado de Parkinson por inercia y metida en una ensoñación tierna producto de su último diálogo.

Fingiendo que no se había perdido en el camino, tomó sendero hacia la oficina de Harry, a quien quería ver de cualquier forma lo antes posible, en su camino se topó con algunas personas que parecieron muy extrañadas porque llegara a esa hora, hubo quien incluso le dijo que la había ido a buscar temprano y tuvo que inventarse una reunión extraordinaria desde muy temprano, en el fondo, no se sintió ni siquiera culpable por mentir, le salió como algo natural y necesario; en la oficina de Harry había un movimiento lento y pesado, los aurores entraban y salían en silencio, con las caras serias y poseídas por un aire de misterio que la hizo sentir muy incómoda, como si todos tuvieran un secreto que compartían, pero ella estaba de más como dicen, "echando mosca".

El asistente de Harry luchaba en la puerta de la oficina por abrir mientras cargaba montones de pergaminos, al final fue ella la que le abrió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el muchacho le clavó sus ojos y una sonrisa amplia y agradecida, tenía ligeras gotas de sudor en la frente pegado a la raíz del pelo y se preguntó si no sería por el grosor de su saco elegante; ambos entraron para encontrarse al Ministro y a Harry enfrascados en una charla que los hizo guardar silencio, Shacklebolt vestía aquel día de lavanda, su piel resplandecía y tenía un aire imponente y elegante, sus ojos estaban clavados en los esmeralda de Harry, que parecía concentrado y taciturno, actitud muy recurrente y sencillamente familiar.

—No quiero que interrogues a Draco Malfoy si no es estrictamente necesario. — Shacklebolt parecía mucho más serio que de costumbre al decir aquello y al verla entrar se volvió con un dedo acusador a señalarla y una sonrisa blanquísima. —De hecho creo que lo mejor sería que Hermione lo interrogara. —Sintió que se le atoraba la saliva en la garganta, claro que no era una opción, menos después del encontronazo recién ocurrido, así que intentó parecer seria, pero no renuente.

—Hermione no va a estar en la misma habitación, sola, con ese tipejo mientras yo pueda hacer las cosas… además, sólo voy a preguntarle qué podría haber en la bóveda de su tía que podría ser robado, no es para tanto, Ministro. —El aludido se alejó del escritorio dando una vuelta casi de bailarín, se llevó la mano a la barbilla como acomodando ideas y dio dos pasos rumbo al extremo contrario a ellos de la oficina, Hermione saludó a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza y él señaló sutilmente el reloj en su muñeca, su forma gentil de decirle que la buscaban hace mucho.

—No quiero exponer tu oficina a una acusación por acoso, Harry… menos contra Draco Malfoy, hace tiempo que se rumora que le vigilamos sólo porque es él. —El Ministro miraba al resto de las personas en la oficina con cuidado, suspicaz y analítico. —Draco Malfoy no es una perita en dulce y hemos sospechado mucho de él, además, ya tuvimos una ocasión en que sospechamos demasiado poco y nos sorprendió dando un golpe solo. —Hermione se llevó el índice a la mejilla, ahí donde Pansy le había besado al salir de casa, recordó sus palabras contra Draco, esa acusación de no haber tenido agallas… ¡qué diferente se veía el mismo suceso desde posturas distintas! —Y no quiero hostigarlo, sobre todo después del altercado entre él y Ronald de hace tres años. —Hermione suspiró ruidosamente y sacudió la cabeza con frustración, luego se acercó y se sentó en la silla libre frente a su ex compañero de clases.

—Ron simplemente lo confrontó por un comentario desagradable que hizo, señor Ministro, en ningún momento fue como parte del Ministerio ni bajo su nombre. —Aseguró con toda la serenidad que tenía y siendo lo más puntual y firme que podía, no quería parecer molesta, ni mucho menos una novia defendiendo a su amado (lo menos real del mundo justo en ese momento).

—Draco llamó a Ginny "insípida traidora a… —Empezó Harry sonando él sí, como el novio que sale al quite por su adorada, pero el Ministro alzó la voz para callarlo, porque no venía al caso discutir el asunto.

—Todo lo que un auror haga, todo, será usado como algo realizado por su oficina, un auror no es cualquier persona, si le pedimos que esté listo para actuar en cualquier momento, tiene que asumir que todo lo que haga, en cualquier momento, será visto como actividad de su oficina. —Shacklebolt dijo aquello con la seriedad y fijeza de mirada que lo caracterizaba y Hermione asintió, porque lo entendía por completo y estaba del todo de acuerdo, era algo en lo que creía también, pero tenía que defender a Ron, ¿por qué?, ¡ni idea!, sólo se le había salido.

—Es verdad, señor Ministro. —Admitió mirando a Harry que asintió también y con la mirada hizo salir a su asistente, no quería hablar delante suyo, menos ahora que había sido testigo de un genuino comentario intolerante; una vez que estuvo fuera, se sinceró incluso suavizando su postura y tomando aire para relajarse.

—Shacklebolt, Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo sé, pero sí considero que tiene que ser interrogado, no es para nadie secreto que aunque él mismo no quiera, están involucrado con personas que podrían saber algo… además, lo que no podemos negar es que es su bóveda, heredada, sí, pero es suya, debe conocerla. —El Ministro asintió con la mano cubriéndose los labios y tocando su barbilla, Hermione sopesaba lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sé que me integro tarde, pero ¿han descubierto algo sobre el cadáver afuera de la bóveda? —Harry asintió mientras extraía de su cajón un rollo de pergamino.

—Era Mundungus, Hermione… —Al tomar el documento se quedó de un palmo, aquello no lo esperaba y al abrirlo y ver las fotografías de aquel hombre, al lado de un dibujo al carboncillo de los restos de su cuerpo, sintió un extraño dejo de repugnancia, que Harry leyó muy bien. —… sí, alguien lo encontró antes que nosotros… ya pagó sus deudas.

—Nunca pagará esa deuda. —Shacklebolt se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su silla con tranquilidad, Hermione asintió pensando en Moody y en lo que había costado el elegir a aquel sujeto para darle confianza, una que supo tirara a la basura apenas minutos después de haberle sido entregada, aunque claro, nada mejor se podía esperar de un sujeto al que se le conocía por delincuente y se le había arrastrado a una misión casi suicida; mientras ojeaba el informe de la revisión de los restos, encontró algo que la intrigó mucho y se le congeló el sentimiento de incomodidad por aprobar aquella muerte.

—¿Correa de entrenamiento? —Preguntó en voz alta mirando a ambos hombres, Potter asintió sacando algo de otro de sus cajones.

—Exacto, una como esta. —En manos de Harry parecía un cinturón lustroso de cuero negro, pero cuando lo tendió hacia ella para que pudiera sujetarlo, encontró que era muy largo para ser un cinturón y muy duro, además tenía en la punta un nudo corredizo y borlas que lo hacían parecer muy incómodo para ir en la cintura de alguien, así como demasiado grueso. —Se usa para entrenar cachorros de dragón, thestrals o algunas otras bestias mágicas de gran tamaño, los hay para muchas especies, el asunto es que si tiras con fuerza… —Los ojos verdes brillaron al dar el tirón sorpresivamente, el nudo corredizo se enganchó a la muñeca de Hermione y las borlas hechas con el mismo cuero lastimaron la piel sacándole una exhalación, un susto infantil. —… disculpa. —Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, no la había lastimado en serio, era mera demostración, pero aquello la sorprendió y le dijo mucho de lo que implicaba encontrar algo así en manos de aquel sujeto.

—¿Qué hacía Mundungus con una correa de este tipo afuera de la bóveda de los Lestrange? —Interrogó a ambos, que negaron ante su ignorancia, Shacklebolt añadió dejándolos a ambos pensativos.

—Más bien, ¿qué llevaba Mundungus con esa correa a una bóveda y por qué acabó incinerado y con una marca en forma de fénix en el muro? —Potter apretó los puños firmemente apoyado en el escritorio, cuando pensaba en el asunto del fénix siempre le volvía la cabeza a alguien en particular, pero no tenía ningún sentido: Dumbledore.

—Aún no sabemos de qué fue el fuego, pero creo que cuando lo sepamos, podremos rastrear el animal que llevaba la correa y al mismo tiempo, el que lo mató e hizo esa marca. —Harry miraba a Hermione esperando que ella pudiera dilucidar el misterio, pero antes que dijera algo el Ministro se adelantó.

—Me preocupa mucho que pueda andar por ahí sin correa un ser capaz de hacer esas dos cosas, la marca y matar a Mundungus de ese modo. —Lo vieron levantarse de su asiento y empezar a ir a la puerta, Hermione lo interrumpió con un tono aún más preocupado.

—A mí no me preocupa la bestia que haya hecho esto… me preocupa el mago que la entrenó para lograrlo. —Los dos hombres se quedaron de un palmo, no habían caído en cuenta de ello, porque los dos habían dado por hecho que el propio Fletcher lo había entrenado, pero ambos lo conocían y no era una de sus habilidades ni la paciencia, ni la entereza para enfrentar animales peligrosos, así que la futura Ministra tenía razón.

/o/o/o/

—¿Dónde has estado? —Millicent le esperaba en la puerta y al verla venir se le mezcló en el cuerpo una masa informe de felicidad, calma y enfado, no la dejó ni entrar, la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó rumbo al elevador, Pansy tuvo que trastabillar un poco para acomodarse a su paso, porque con sus enormes zancadas, no alcanzaba a ponerse a su ritmo; aquella mañana Millicent vestía unos jeans oscuros y un blusón color turquesa, por alguna razón lucía bien con aquel cuello v que le dejaba ver parte del escote, y con el cabello trenzado de lado y apenas una ligera capa de maquillaje, lo cierto es que hasta bonita se veía.

—Tuve una reunión temprano con Hermione. —Murmuró para que nadie más oyera, mientras asentían a derecha e izquierda saludando y despidiéndose por igual de las personas y compañeros con quienes se topaban, Millicent le miró de reojo con sorpresa, pero no disminuyó la velocidad, luego miró hacia el frente analizando quién les rodeaba para definir si convenía o no hablar ahí y ahora.

—Muero de ganas por saber más detalles sucios sobre eso, pero ahora debemos correr o acabaremos muertas. —Pansy sonrió a medias reconociéndole que no tocara el tema, de cualquier forma detalles sucios no habría, aunque el tema de Draco en su casa a la par que Hermione, seguramente le iba a dar emoción a su compañera; pero ya viéndola con atención, le notó cierta caída en las cejas y le sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, así que Millicent parecía muy preocupada.

—¿Muertas? —Preguntó entre la sonrisa mientras al fin subían y se sujetaban con fuerza de la barandilla a un costado, Millicent asintió sin quitarse la mueca de molestia de la cara y Parkinson creyó que en serio estaba exagerando.

—Padma vino muy temprano, ayer ocurrió algo extraño en una granja al norte de Devon, al principio se le dio trato mínimo, llamaron a gente del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y listo, ni siquiera pensaron en llamarnos a nosotros, parecía que quedar ahí, pero unas horas después se dieron cuenta que el asunto era más que sólo un incidente aislado. —La pequeña cámara en que viajaban a toda velocidad dio dos sacudidas que hicieron a ambas doblar las rodillas para no caer, ni siquiera se sorprendieron por ello, se miraban, Pansy notaba en el tono de su amiga una seriedad y preocupación muy poco comunes, más que enojada ahora le parecía asustada. —La gente del Ministerio ya había logrado hacerse con la criatura del incidente, pero cuando aparecieron otras tres en la misma área se preocuparon, así que organizaron una redada, con un par de aurores y miembros del Departamento de Misterios, de nuestra oficina llamaron a nuestros dos chicos de guardia y los dos, inteligentemente, ¡gracias al cielo!, asistieron dándole al asunto la importancia debida.

—Los felicitaremos, pero ve al grano, Millicent. —Pidió cuando la sintió irse por la tangente con mucha peligrosidad, como ansiosa por enfocarse en algo ajeno a lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, las luces de los pisos por los que pasaban se deslizaban rápidas como líneas por las pocas ventanillas, dos personas viajaban con ellas, uno tenía aire de auror, el otro de archivista venido a menos.

—Encontraron un taller de manufactura clandestina de capas de invisibilidad. —Pansy frunció el ceño, aquello no tenía buena pinta si su compañera estaba haciendo tanto misterio del asunto, repasó mentalmente las complicaciones derivadas de la elaboración de capas de ese tipo, pero aunque no entendía por qué, lo primero que le hizo ruido fue el hecho de que fuera clandestino… ¿con la facilidad con que el Ministerio fomentaba los talleres artesanales últimamente?, ¿con la apertura que había ahora a las pequeñas empresas mágicas?, algo andaba mal de principio. —Quince Demiguises fueron extraídos del lugar, dos de ellos en condiciones alarmantes, Pansy… pero no es lo único que encontraron…

El elevador se detuvo y las dos pudieron salir, Pansy seguía de cerca los pasos de su amiga, mientras un grupo de personas casi impacta con ella sacándola de su ritmo, miraba a uno y otro lado, luchando por mantenerse al lado de Bulstrode entre el aglomerado de personas que parecían ni siquiera notarla; cuando llegaron a la puerta de caoba, supo que iba a tener que poner toda su atención en aquello y que había sido una muy mala idea llegar tarde ese día a la oficina; lo peor era que empezaba a dudar de llegar para la comida con Hermione y eso sí que le sacaba muina.

—… en la bodega había cuatro crías de Bola de Fuego Chino, cuatro Hébridos Negros, dos Granian y… aquí está lo que tiene a todo mundo conmocionado, Pansy. —Millicent empujó la puerta para que pudieran entrar, Pansy notó que el resto de las personas permanecían afuera, como esperando alguna indicación, al revisar los rostros identificó algunos que conocía, eran miembros del Departamento de Misterior; dentro había gran escándalo pero la morena alcanzó a oír a la perfección y no le gustó nada saber aquello, dragones en una fábrica clandestina de capas de invisibilidad no era nada común y mucho menos necesario, pero lo que vino después la hizo mirar a su compañera como si su rostro fuera un imán. —Unicornios, Pansy… desangrados.

—¿Cuántos? —Quiso saber de inmediato, con un movimiento de mano convocó su cuadernillo de apuntes, en el que registraba los sucesos de mayor interés para su oficina y que solía dejar bajo llave y encantamientos dentro de su escritorio; mientras tanto podía sentir algunas miradas que se posaban en ellas y ambas cruzaban la habitación entre grupos de personas, buscando a Padma.

—Hasta ahora han identificado cuatro cuerpos, pero los frascos de sangre que encontraron evidencian que han sido más, muchos más… Pansy, el lugar está lleno de capas de invisibilidad y otros artefactos que no tendrían que estar ahí y que se supone nuestro Departamento supervisa que se elaboren sólo en sitios autorizados, esto es malo. —Asintió, comprendía el nerviosismo de su amiga y cuando dieron con Padma entendió la exasperación en su cara pálida, aunque se sentó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo, le sorprendió que no la reprendiera, sino que fuera directo al grano.

—¿Habías recibido algún dato que te pudiera advertir de esta producción ilegal de capas de invisibilidad? —Quiso saber nada más tenerla a su lado, Pansy negó con la cabeza e hizo aparecer su pluma a vuela pluma con premura, Padma miró al hombre a su lado, la ojiverde lo reconoció como un auror que trabajaba de forma cercana a ellas, era el encargado de dar seguimiento a asuntos de contrabando y delincuencia industrial mágica, solía supervisar su oficina y de vez en cuando echarle miradas lascivas, más si usaba escote pronunciado o falda corta. —Bien, eso nos da algo de respaldo, lo que me preocupa es que no quieran darnos información desde tu oficina, Brian, ¿qué está ocurriendo allá?, ¿por qué Harry me está controlando la información que necesito? —El aludido negó con la cabeza y empezó a hablar quedo pero firme, parecía convencido de lo que decía incluso más de lo que Padma y Pansy sospechaban.

—Potter está ocupado en otros asuntos, su asistente ya está enterado, en breve lo tendremos aquí, es una preocupación enorme que haya ocurrido esto en nuestra cara, Padma… no me preocupan las capas, no me preocupan los Granian o las Acromántulas y los Tebos… me preocupa que sean dragones, Padma… están apareciendo crías de dragones en nuestro jardín a la par que desangran Unicornios dentro de una fábrica clandestina, dentro de nuestro territorio y ante la mirada sorprendida del Ministerio… ¿dónde está tu gente?, tendrían que estar supervisando estas cosas, no pueden sólo estarse vendiendo más frascos de sangre de Unicornio de la que podemos producir. —Aquella era directa contra Pansy que tuvo que empezar a hablar mientras sacaba sus documentos y se ajustaba las gafas en la nariz con aire seguro y sereno; pero por dentro hervía, lo que menos necesitaba era dudas de su honestidad y eficacia.

—Esa sangre no se está vendiendo en el país, se produce probablemente aquí, pero si se vendiera lo habríamos notado, no es como si fuera un producto de uso sencillo y que pase desapercibido, no tenemos ningún reporte de algo así… ¡por Merlín, Brian, no hablamos de plumas de gallina! —Exclamó sorprendida de la acusación que le lanzaban, mirándolo desde el otro lado de sus gafas sintiendo a Millicent asentir a su lado.

—Y porque no es un producto común es que me preocupa, ¿para qué tanta sangre de Unicornio?... si no se está vendiendo, ¿para qué quieren tanta?, y por qué nadie en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas ha notado la ausencia de esos Unicornios. —Del otro lado de la mesa había un hombre y una mujer más, Pansy reconoció a uno de haberle visto antes en Colegio quizá, pero no ubicaba sus nombres, la chica empezó a hablar.

—No tenemos ningún reporte de animales extraviados o robos de alguna granja registrada, o bien no son Unicornios legales o acabaron con una población salvaje entera. —Su rostro era de profundo espanto y Pansy lo entendió, algo así simplemente no podía pasar en su patio trasero; mientras revisaba notas escuchó movimiento y que algunas personas callaban de pronto, por una puerta posterior, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger ingresaron al lugar, Pansy tuvo que alzarse las gafas, porque quería ver los gestos de la castaña: la notó tranquila, demasiado tranquila para estar dentro de aquella sala.

—No sabe nada. —Murmuró al oído de Millicent que asintió, también lo notaba y muchos otros se dieron cuenta, incluso la vieron sonreír y Pansy sintió un escalofrío, algo andaba mal si los asistentes de aquellos dos no les advertían de semejante problema; tampoco Potter se veía muy enterado, parecía que los habían traído a las carreras y sin decirles nada, porque el Jefe de Aurores alzó las manos pidiendo silencio y empezó a hablar casi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Una disculpa por el retraso, estábamos atendiendo un asunto urgente con el señor Ministro, desconocemos el caso que nos tiene reunidos aquí, así que pediré a mi comisionado para el asunto, Brian Graves… por favor. —Aquello tomó a todos por sorpresa y fue más que obvia la mirada asesina que le lanzó Potter a su asistente cuando detectó el desencanto y la casi escandalosa sorpresa de todos los asistentes, pero Brian supo informar bien a ambos personajes de lo que pasaba; Pansy miraba sus notas y de vez en vez a Hermione, notó que estaba en un papel serio y taciturno y no quiso sacarla de ese balance, además, se le veía bonita con aquel atuendo y aquel porte, así que se dio por bien servida.

Aunque el asunto que les atañía, era más bien de cuidado.

/o/o/o/

No estaba aquello en la línea que convendría al Ministerio, de alguna forma la noticia de la fábrica clandestina y de la aparición de Unicornios desangrados estaba filtrándose lenta y pasmosamente entre los pasillos del Ministerio, un mar de avioncitos de papel entró en la sala cuando una joven asistente ingresó corriendo para servir café a algunas personas, Pansy tuvo que dar dos manazos a un par de ellos y repetir el proceso hasta que logró que cayeran inertes en la mesa delante de sus ojos, uno era rosado y creyó reconocerlo, el otro era verde y le hizo contener la respiración; lo tomó apresurada mientras un miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas hacía un repaso pormenorizado del estado físico de todas y cada una de las crías de dragón ubicadas en el lugar, abrió los dobleces con premura y se encontró, para su alivio, con la letra oscura y gruesa de Marcus, algo dentro de su pecho se extendió relajado, porque había creído que era una nota de Draco y aquello lo habría odiado, pero recibir carta de aquel ex compañero de casa tampoco era lo más relajante del mundo, así que no era para menos ver que tenía el ceño fruncido y las facciones endurecidas.

 _P:_

 _Necesito que charlemos, algo pasó. ¿Podríamos almorzar?_

 _M. Flint._

Por un momento pensó que aquello era una broma y tendría que serlo, no sabía de qué tipo, no sabía con qué intención, pero almorzar con él no era de lo más común ni mucho menos, sobre todo recibir una invitación así de abrupta y aparentemente urgente; en los últimos años, su cercanía con Marcus había degradado a una amistad de eventos sociales, coincidencias de oficina y lejanas y poco amenas reuniones de ex alumnos, en algunas siempre tenía la desventaja de estar acompañada por Draco, que desde lo ocurrido en la última batalla en el Colegio, había acabado por ser el visto de soslayo del grupo y pocos, además de los muy cercanos, querían realmente convivir demasiado con él (y tenía que reconocer que ella misma no era precisamente un imán para las amistades, por el contrario). Aquella nota de Marcus más que intrigarla o inquietarla, le causaba extrañeza, porque no eran cercanos y no tenía ni remota idea de lo que significaba aquella invitación, eso sí, preferible no decir nada ni aceptar a la primera, y sobre todo, recordar que entre ex verdes era bien sabido que más valía ser paranoico que idiota.

Volvió su atención a la reunión mientras doblaba el avioncito en un tamaño pequeño y lo introducía en un bolsillo mágico oculto en la muñeca de su blusa, mientras lo hacía inspeccionaba el lugar y de muy mala suerte fue a toparse con los ojos de Hermione cuando todavía tenía la extrañeza clavada entre ceja y ceja, sus ojos castaños fueron como un muro de granito que la detuvo en seco, estaba aparentemente inexpresiva pero le miraba como escudriñándola, entonces la vio agacharse y escribir algo en una hoja que tenía delante, un siseo suave y un peso raro hizo que mirara el cuaderno que tenía en la mano.

 _¿Qué te ocurre?_

¡Vaya!, de pronto se sintió como si volviera al Colegio, recordó este tipo de mensajitos dejados en los cuadernos y pergaminos para chismorrear sobre precisamente Granger: su peinado horrendo, su fastidiosa voz tratando de contestar todas las preguntas del universo y su cansina inteligencia sobrenatural, incluso para una bruja; esta era una dulce ironía, pasaba de mandarse notitas con las compañeras de clase para hablar más de la súper alumna, a escribirse con la súper buenísima futura Ministra… se sentía de pronto muy emocionada por ello. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios y alzó una ceja antes de contestar con su letra rápida y mordaz.

 _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Se disponía a mirar a otro lado para darle tiempo a contestar, cuando la letra redondeada y femenina de Hermione volvió sobre el papel blanco con una suavidad de encanto, la presión y peso sobre el cuadernillo le dieron la sensación de tenerla ahí, sentada junto a ella apoyando su mano en el papel para anotar; por un instante incluso pensó que había sentido su hombro contra su pecho, el perfume de su cabello ahí a su lado.

 _Te pusiste muy extraña al leer ese avioncito, ¿malas noticias?, ¿tu madre?, ¿Draco?_

Sintió un golpe extraño en la boca del estómago, ¿había sido tan obvia?, clavó sus ojos sorprendidos en los de Hermione, que se inclinó un poco en aquel momento hacia Harry a susurrarle algo que él comentó también con ella y ambos parecieron intercambiar señales y notas; parecía serena y no lucía como quien ha descubierto algo horrible en la chica con la que pasó la noche, pero Pansy se preguntó si así de transparente sería para todo el mundo y el riesgo que aquello implicaba; entonces dudó si decirle la verdad o inventar otra cosa, pero un golpe de iluminación le inundó como si hubiera descubierto oro al fondo de su caldero de pociones, en el que experimentaba mezclando de todo, jugando a la alquimista: ¿qué mejor coartada que decirle a su nueva amiga (futura Ministra de Magia, cabe mencionar) toda la verdad?, era riesgoso, sí, pero era la treta perfecta si llegaba a necesitar coartada por lo que fuera que planeaban los ex Slytherin para broma de generación y de paso, le pagaba la intervención con Draco confesándole un secretillo. Tomó su pluma y aprovechando que Hermione intervenía en la reunión y que Millicent hablaba con Padma, se explayó en su respuesta.

 _Era de Marcus Flint, me ha escrito para invitarme a almorzar. Es muy extraño viniendo de él, no tenemos una relación muy cercana, la verdad; me ha tomado por sorpresa, así que me siento un poco nerviosa. Entre Slytherins somos algo paranoicos, me parece, he guardado la nota, pero lo mejor será deshacerme de ella e ignorarla, de cualquier forma debe ser sólo una broma de mal gusto. Gajes de ser odiada, señorita Granger._

Cuando acabó de escribir se volvió a Padma, tenían que revisar urgentemente con sus contactos en los mercados negros qué estaba ocurriendo con la sangre de Unicornio, a dónde iba y de dónde venía, Harry Potter estaba dando indicaciones sobre el tratamiento que iba a darse a los dragones encontrados, se decidió junto al Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas delante de todos los presentes, quiénes harían el traslado y cuándo, así como lo que debía tomarse en cuenta al momento de informar a las autoridades muggles; luego se trató el asunto de los Unicornios que habían sido encontrados con vida, cómo serían tratados y la forma en que debían recuperarse, así como lo que debía hacerse con los restos de los otros y los frascos de sangre que se habían confiscado.

—Padma, necesito que tu personal se dedique a rastrear las posibles ventas de la sangre, quiero que haya un grupo de personas dedicado exclusivamente a la revisión en todos los ámbitos de los usos de esa sangre, si alguien ha descubierto un nuevo uso quiero saberlo, y quiero que esté registrado… —Padma asentía y Pansy estaba generando un listado de posibles miembros de su oficina para entrar al equipo seleccionado por su jefa, Millicent junto con Brian estaban hablando de una reunión extraordinaria para media hora después de terminada esa reunión. —… Pansy, quiero que hagas una revisión de todas las viejas empresas que se dedicaran a las capas de invisibilidad y la producción de sangre de Unicornio que pudieran haber colaborado con esto, no quiero una sola falta de información fidedigna de tu oficina. —La forma como Harry hablaba hizo a Pansy sentir muy incómoda y a varios volver la mirada a su rostro para examinar su reacción, Hermione apenas y alzó la mirada, pero la notó contrariada; para todos era normal, entendían la rigidez con la que le hablaba Potter, era obvia la razón, pero para Parkinson siempre sería horrible, asintió sin añadir nada más y tomó las notas necesarias, dio a Padma el listado que estaba haciendo y concretó la hora de la reunión con Millicent y Brian, la gente empezaba a moverse, en breve saldrían de ahí directo a sus madrigueras a organizar las estrategias a seguir.

—Es todo, por favor envíen sus informes hoy mismo. —Hermione se incorporó asintiendo mientras miraba a Harry que hacía lo propio, un grupo de personas los abordó de inmediato consumiéndolos, y Pansy se enfocó en lo suyo, hasta que Millicent carraspeó y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, de que debía mirar su cuadernillo.

 _Comamos en tu casa, no creo que con el estado de las cosas convenga ir a algún sitio público, no nos dejarían siquiera ordenar… yo llevo la comida, mándame un avión cuando te desocupes, me interesa saber más de esa invitación de Flint._

—Parecen muy compenetradas. —Murmuró Millicent mientras se incorporaban al torrente de gente que salía ya de la reunión, Pansy sonrió a medias mientras se quitaba las gafas y miraba de soslayo hacia Hermione, la castaña se sonreía mirando al Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, sintió en aquel momento dos cosas, la primera una cierta sequedad en su nota, como una imposición o un dominio al que no estaba acostumbrada, no de alguien a quien consideraba más débil que ella, de Draco no le extrañaría, pero de Hermione… además sintió algo parecido a la nostalgia al verla rodeada de gente y lejana, de pronto le parecía que era otra, diferente a la que había despertado en su cama aquella mañana.

Caminando rumbo al elevador se dio cuenta que había una parte muy ácida en convivir con un personaje tan conocido del Ministerio, tendría que compartirla siempre con alguien, todo el tiempo; y lo peor, no podían estar juntas en público, porque Hermione tenía razón: no las dejarían en paz nunca.

/o/o/o/

Aquella mañana se levantó más tarde que de costumbre y tuvo que salir corriendo apresurado mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello oscuro rumbo al Gran Comedor, chocó con un par de alumnos que como él iban atrasados, pidió disculpas y ayudó a uno de ellos a recoger las cosas que habían quedado desperdigadas por el piso, tras volver a disculparse retomó su camino y pudo llegar en tiempo a la primer comida del día; cuando se terminó el protocolo de cada día, tomó camino a los invernaderos, atendiendo comentarios de alumnos, consultas de unos y saludos de otros, algunas veces se entretenía un poco en alguna otra cosa, incluso al pasar por las cercanías del lago en su recorrido más largo (porque todas las mañanas procuraba usar el sendero más tardado). En las puertas de su área de trabajo encontró al grupo de jóvenes de tercer curso al que daría clases, saludó con emoción al verlos y entró en su oficina antes de comenzar, mientras cada chico se ajustaba su ropa adecuada y empezaban a buscar su sitio más cómodo, él se enfocó en ajustarse los guantes y revisar la correspondencia que los elfos solían llevarle hasta su escritorio de trabajo en el invernadero; de momento sólo miraba el color de los sobres y en algunos casos los remitentes, deslizó sus dedos gruesos por algunas de las cartas para dejar a la vista las que estaban más abajo, incluso levantó algunas y miró con interés algunas misivas que tenía días esperando.

Vio con emoción los sobres blancos y gruesos de Luna, los que solía mandar cuando venía de algún viaje o excursión, moría de ganas por leer lo que pudiera contarle, aunque sabía que en los últimos días lo más que podía narrar Luna era su recuperación por ciertas picaduras; pero con una sonrisa en la boca, tuvo que reconocer que en ese momento iba a ser lo más divertido del mundo, porque Luna escribía a bocajarro soltando mil cosas, contándole cada locura que lo hacía sentirse de nuevo en la escuela y más y más cercano a ella. Bajo los dos sobres blancos de Luna, había un sobre que llamó su atención, era negro, cerrado con listón grueso de color plateado que resplandecía elegantemente sobre todos los demás.

—Qué costoso. —Murmuró mientras lo sujetaba por una esquina para sacarlo del sitio donde estaba y verlo más de cerca, mientras observaba que no tenía dato alguno en el exterior y que el papel estaba como nuevo, sin huellas siquiera de alguna lechuza, escuchó corretería afuera.

—¡Profesor Longbottom, el Lazo del Diablo tiene sujeta a Buchanan por los tobillos y la está azotando contra el muro! —Aquello era malo, Buchanan era un imán para aquella maldita enredadera, era la quinta vez en el mes que le hacía lo mismo y si no llegaba pronto, acabarían en la enfermería como cada vez que había ocurrido.

No lo notó, pero dejó el sobre en la mesa con un golpe despreocupado, la carta quedó un segundo erguida sobre su esquina inferior derecha, giró unos 40 grados, se inclinó hacia la izquierda producto del peso y al caer demasiado cerca a la orilla de la mesa, le ganó el peso y se vino al suelo, metiéndose entre las ramas de una malva. La carta quedó entre las hojas y derivado de su color oscuro, se perdió de vista.

Y Neville no tuvo motivos para buscarla después, porque buena memoria no solía tener.

/o/o/o/

—No es justo. —Ginny estaba inclinada sobre el respaldo del sillón en que estaba sentada su madre, tenía el rostro pálido y compungido, Molly negó con la cabeza seria, dando dos puntos más al tejido que tenía delante.

—No somos nadie para definir qué es justo o qué no lo es, Ginny, no quiero tener que hablar de esto contigo otra vez… no está en nosotros. —La muchacha se llevó las manos al rostro presionándose los ojos, dio un par de pasos con lentitud, le costaba trabajo porque lo único que seguía inflamado de su cuerpo eran sus dedos gordos, así que andaba descalza, porque ningún zapato le quedaba, ninguno.

—Hermione no tiene porqué actuar así, Ron la necesita, mamá. —Molly volvió a negar con la cabeza, nuevamente incómoda y nuevamente inquieta, esta vez bajó el tejido enojada y miró a su hija que se sentaba en la silla frente a la chimenea.

—¡¿Y por qué no vas tú a consolar a tu hermano?! —Ginny infló las mejillas con enfado, era un rostro idéntico al de su hermano en mención, ambos se exasperaban igual.

—¡Ella es su novia! —Clamó enfadada, ofendida porque su madre saliera con aquella razón.

—Y tú eres su hermana y no veo porqué tenga ella más responsabilidad que tú. —Ginny soltó el aire de un golpe y se enfurruñó en la silla, alzó sus pies y los subió con ella a la silla, donde pudiera abrazarse a sus piernas, su madre continuó. —Ronald está actuando como el bobo enorme que es, lo sabes… Hermione le ha soportado cosas en serio exageradas, ¡yo misma lo sé!... este tiempo que se toman hará bien a su relación y es mi última palabra, Ginevra Weasley. —Era una sentencia, era absoluta y no había espacio a decir algo más, Ginny se enfurruñó y miró a las llamas con atención profunda, su madre suspiró sonoramente y volvió al tejido. —Ron no está bien desde hace mucho tiempo, Ginny… Ron necesita tiempo y necesita espacio y Hermione es una gran mujer que tomará la decisión correcta, en eso creo y en eso confío. —Ginny asintió relajándose, su madre tenía razón.

—Ron no sabe estar solo y no sabe estar sin ella, mamá, eso me preocupa. —Murmuró mirando a la chimenea apagada, tenía la esperanza de que su hermano se asomaría de pronto y le contaría cómo iba todo por casa de Charlie, quizá lo escucharía de mejor humor y sabrían que estaba bien, mejor de lo que pensaba al menos.

—Pues tiene que aprender, quizá es el problema de tu hermano, Ginny… nunca aprendió a estar solo primero… creo que a veces se necesita aprender eso, para luego estar con alguien. —Molly Weasley había ganado más sabiduría con el paso de los años y a veces sorprendía a su hija con esas frases aparentemente salidas de la experiencia, pero su única hija se preguntaba si sería posible aprender de soledad con un marido y siete hijos.

/o/o/o/

—Necesito los registros de los últimos meses de las ventas de sangre de Unicornio en el Callejón Diagon de los últimos diez meses y quiero un registro igual de los contrabandos capturados en el Callejón Knockturn, no quiero que nada se nos escape. —Pansy seguía moviendo hojas y revisando anotaciones, no había nada, por más que buscaba no había registro en ningún sitio sobre usos nuevos de la sangre de Unicornio, aquello era malo, porque se les estaba cerrando el mundo de ser así.

—Pansy nadie compra sangre de Unicornio, los usos de ella están restringidos, el mayor comprador en Londres de ella es San Mungo, para contados remedios y bajo una supervisión absoluta, esto es grave y tanto que en serio no entiendo quién podría haber actuado de esta forma, me parece arbitrario, me parece absurdo. —Millicent tenía razón, pocos magos se arriesgarían a algo así, el uso de la sangre de estos seres inocentes era tan raro, que el último caso conocido de uso de ella, se remitía a la noche en que el mismo Harry Potter había visto al ahora extinto Lord Voldemort comerla de un charco y a la ocasión en que su fiel servidor, Peter Pettigrew la había empleado en una poción que le volviera corpóreo.

—De cualquier forma quiero que vayan al Departamento de Misterios y revisen todos y cada uno de los registros de investigación, quiero a todos analizando los nuevos descubrimientos mágicos y que sean capaces de identificar todo nuevo uso de cualquier producto, no importa si no es sangre de Unicornio, ¡todo!, podríamos encontrar una pista en otro sitio bajo otro nombre... ¿me entienden? —Pansy estaba incómoda, molesta y muy nerviosa, tenía que encontrar la forma de resolver aquello, las tres personas que estaban con ellas en la oficina asintieron y salieron apresuradas rumbo a donde ella había indicado, llevaban cuatro horas revisando registros, denuncias raras, cualquier cosa que pudiera dar luz a lo que estaba pasando, pero no ocurrió, nada lo explicaba.

—Voy a mandar a dos personas más a San Mungo, quizá algunos de los sanadores del lugar puedan ayudarnos, algún paciente dispuesto a lo que sea para vivir un poco más, quizá. —Millicent tenía razón, probablemente se tratara de algún mago mayor con poca inteligencia para dedicarse a la alquimia, pero dispuesto a todo para vivir unas décadas más, ¿pero vender su alma? —Vas a salir a comer algo.

—¿Perdón? —No entendió de momento la pregunta y se quedó mirando a sus notas, intentando pensar en algún hueco en su revisión, algo se les estaba escapando pero no sabía qué era.

—Tienes una cita para comer y ya se te hizo tarde. —Millicent le miraba mientras seguía anotando sobre un pergamino, a la par varios avioncitos cayeron sobre la mesa en que estaban y la asistente de Pansy se acercó llevando montones de cartas que les dejó delante, ella le hizo una seña que significaba que debía enviarlas a su casa, la chica obedeció con un movimiento de varita.

—Es cierto. —Miró su reloj de pulsera, su compañera le acercó una hoja predoblada para avioncito mensajero.

—Avísale que ya vas de salida. —Le miró de reojo como queriendo decir que no era momento de comer, pero Bulstrode la tranquilizó empujando más la hoja hacia ella. —Tienes que comer y algo me dice que si te dijo así la cosa, es que le urge hablar contigo.

—Seguramente ella preferiría que nos quedáramos en nuestro trabajo atendiendo esta situación. —Murmuró llevándose un dedo a la sien para masajearse, se estaba bloqueando, no encontraba una respuesta, no veía evidencia de algo, nada le decía lo que estaba pasando.

—No, ella dijo que quería comer, ahora lárgate, acumula historias para que luego me cuentes. —Millicent le hizo un guiño y le aventó a la cara una pluma para que de una buena vez le escribiera a Granger, se quedó esperando un rato sin saber qué hacer y al final acabó escribiendo un rápido y ansioso "Voy saliendo a casa, te espero"; tardó unos quince minutos en salir de la oficina, entre preguntas indicaciones de última y despedidas veloces, en las chimeneas encontró a un par de personas interesadas en sus sospechas, pero se cuidó de no decir nada y mientras se perdía en el fuego verde rumbo a su casa, alcanzó a ver el rostro conocido de Daphne Greengrass que pareció intentar detenerla para decirle algo.

Por fortuna no la alcanzó.

En casa Roar estaba retozando en el sillón de la sala, las luces apagadas y el fuego igual le daban a la estancia una frialdad extraña, prendió la chimenea buscando tener calor, un sol lagañoso llegaba por las ventanas apenas insinuado y Roar la ignoraba olímpicamente, mirando a todos lados encontró la casa extraña, vacía, sin chiste y ansiosa, nerviosa y preocupada por la reciente situación en la oficina se llevó las manos al rostro recargada contra el muro junto al baño, sin saber por qué, tenía frío, mucho frío, estaba asustada.

¿Qué clase de monstruo mataba Unicornios y los desangraba llenando frasco tras frasco sólo para tenerlos ahí almacenados?, sentía miedo y preocupación, sentía una ansiedad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la nota de Marcus lo acrecentaba: sus compañeros de casa sabían algo, quizá por eso Draco estaba borracho, tontamente había creído que era porque estaba presionado por la próxima boda, pero no, Draco estaba mal porque sabía de algo, otra cosa, más grande que ellos, más grande que su compromiso y su pelea final, Draco entendía lo que estaba pasando y ella no sabía nada; el frío le fue llenando la cabeza de ideas tontas, Hermione no llegaba y se sentía muy sola, abandonada, su padre muerto, la oficina llena de gente observando, Potter señalándola en plena reunión.

Desesperada por obtener calor fue al estante de la cocina, destapó la botella de vodka y se sirvió medio vaso, pero no se le quitó el frío, caminó sin rumbo un rato por la casa y Hermione no llegaba y seguramente no llegaría, ofuscada fue al baño y abrió la regadera a tope, el agua caliente empezó a brotar y se desnudó a trompicones; metida bajo el chorro de agua hirviente se sintió mejor, de pronto se le aclararon las ideas, aquello lograba despejarla y se estaba relajando, entonces escuchó la llamarada en la chimenea, pero nada más y se sintió insegura.

—¡Traje comida chatarra! —Hermione sonaba acelerada, pero amena, y Pansy suspiró dejando al agua chisporrotear desde sus labios y hacia arriba, veía nublado entre el agua y el vapor que lo llenaba todo y cuando volvió el rostro un poco hacia la puerta, notó la luz intensa que se metía por la puerta abierta que respetaba aquella silueta conocida. —¿Ducha rápida? —Pansy abrió la puerta de cristal y miró a Hermione, la sonrisa en sus labios la hizo sentirse todavía mejor, le sonrió apenas cayendo en cuenta que la castaña le miraba con interés divertido. —Te dejaste el listón. —Hermione se acercó para quitarle el moño de la nuca con un movimiento suave de la mano, que le acarició la cabeza mojada y deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello mojado y caliente. —El agua está hirviendo, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos no estaban preocupados, sólo muy interesados, parecía como si la viera bien, pero le tuviera que preguntar para cerciorarse, Pansy se acercó a ella sin importarle si la mojaba o no, Hermione sonrió al tenerla más cerca.

—¿Comida chatarra, señorita? —Preguntó antes de besarle con candidez, Hermione sonrió respondiendo el beso con cuidado.

—Pollo frito y muchas patatas fritas. —Murmuró besándola también, Pansy se rio con ganas.

—La sal hace que retengamos líquidos. —Hermione se rio más fuerte aún y la empujó con fuerza casi metiéndola en la regadera.

—Lo quemas con ejercicio, ridícula. —Le espetó y tras besarla de nuevo rápidamente se fue rumbo a la cocina, Pansy se carcajeó divertida y se sintió mucho mejor.

—Ahora te alcanzo. —Mientras cerraba la llave y salía envuelta en la toalla, miró por la puerta que Hermione dejó abierta que la casa lucía muy diferente cuando ella estaba ahí, parecía más luminosa, parecía más viva y acogedora; sonriendo miró a Granger poner la bolsa de comida sobre la barra sin importarle el montón de sobres blancos, cafés, amarillos y el negro que esperaban a ser leídos ahí, la miró hacer todo aquello como si la casa fuera suya y le dieron ganas inmensas de que lo fueran.

—¿Ya me vas a decir por qué Flint te anda invitando a almorzar? —Quiso saber con cierto aire serio y seco, y a Pansy aquello le divirtió, más viéndola llevarse una pieza de pollo frito a la boca mientras le daba la espalda, como si no quisiera lanzar el reclamo, como si no le importara para nada.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea? —Preguntó mientras salía envuelta en su bata de baño enorme y con una toalla en la cabeza, Hermione se sentó en la barra dentro de la cocina, Pansy fue hasta ahí y contempló la comida con seriedad.

—No te creo nada, Parkinson. —Musitó la castaña con comida en la boca, fingiendo un enojo que quizá en el fondo sí sentía, miraba las cartas sobre la mesa con atención, como inspeccionando quién le escribía, Pansy se preguntó si también eso iba a cuestionar.

—Es raro que me invite a algún sitio… no soy la más amada de las Slytherin. —Le guiñó un ojo al verla sostener en sus manos el sobre negro que le había llamado la atención antes.

—Pues no lo pareces… ¿cartitas negras? —Preguntó en serio intrigada y aunque ella también lo estuvo un instante, le quitó la carta de la mano, la puso con las otras que aventó a la mesa de la sala, y se inclinó hacia ella para sonreírle en pleno rostro.

—Déjate de revisar mi correspondencia o interrogarme y vamos a comer de una vez, o me quito la bata y damos paso a otras cosas. —Le tiró una mordida sexy que la hizo reír, luego Hermione le besó la mejilla quitándole importancia a lo demás y Pansy se sintió cómoda y porqué no decirlo, feliz.


	17. Cartas a ningún lado (Parte II)

**Cartas a ningún lado (Parte II)**

 _It's just a groove in me._

Siguió caminando aunque ya sentía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Por el pasillo algunas personas le saludaron, otras más pasaron de largo aunque la conocían, se notaba en el ambiente una cierta tensión que la tentaba a irse, pero siguió caminando guiada por las indicaciones de un conocido; cuando dio al fin con la oficina, luego de un par de confusiones porque tenía que admitir que se sentía distraída, encontró a Millicent comiéndose un emparedado en su escritorio mientras leía un informe y daba indicaciones con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡Daph! —Exclamó Millicent al verla, se puso de pie de inmediato y la interceptó a medio pasillo con un fuerte abrazo, ambas se sonreían, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, el trabajo, las ocupaciones y demás, habían ido mermando su cercanía antes tan estrecha, después de todo eran antiguas compañeras de mazmorra.

—¿Cómo estás Milly? —Estaban prensadas en un abrazo largo y fuerte, como esos que algunas veces se dieron en la escuela, Millicent sonreía en serio emocionada.

—Muy bien, ven a sentarte un rato, ¿te ofrezco café? —Negó con la cabeza y se sentó saludando con la mirada a un par de conocidos que trabajaban en esa misma oficina, una vez que estuvieron sentadas la charla se fue por muchas veredas y por unos cuarenta minutos casi olvidó lo que la llevaba hasta ahí.

—Millicent, antes de que sigamos por esta línea. —Estaban chismeando de lo lindo sobre Tracey Davis y las intenciones que tenían de reunirse pronto las ex compañeras de mazmorra, cuando interrumpió la risa de su amiga. —Venía a ver a Pansy, la he visto en las chimeneas mientras se marchaba, quise detenerla…

—Llevaba mucha prisa, ¿pasa algo? —Bulstrode que hasta entonces no había probado más bocado y le quedaba buena parte del emparedado le miró con recelo al tomarlo para morderlo. —No vendrás tú también a restregarle el asunto de Astoria, Daphne. —Había en el tono de voz que usaba un toque ácido y amenazador que le dio ternura y se tuvo que reír de lado viéndola comer.

—Para nada, aunque estamos muy emocionados con el compromiso, lo cierto es que no vengo a echar limón a las heridas… aunque bien merecido se lo tendría P. —Millicent miraba su comida fijamente masticando muy lento, un claro intento de decir que no estaba de acuerdo, así que tuvo que retomar lo que iba a decirle. —No vine por eso, quería preguntarle algo referente a… —cayó en cuenta que no sabía cómo decirlo, ¿quién era después de todo para venir a preguntar cosas personales?, hacía años que esas confianzas entre ellas habían pasado a un recuerdo agrio.

—¿A? —Millicent le apresuró, eso tenía Bulstrode desde la escuela: poner en duda a Pansy era ganarse cierta aversión de su costilla.

—Hace dos días recibí una carta, Milly… y francamente me tiene muy intrigada. —Aquella confesión murmurada no tenía nada de malintencionada, podría haber sonado a que quería ganarse la atención de su interlocutora o que intentaba menguar lo que venía a decirle, pero no, lo decía mirando al pasillo a través de la puerta, viendo a gente ir y venir; lo decía con el absorto con que había visto años, muchos años antes a sus padres discutir por asuntos de política o de la situación del mundo mágico… lo decía con una nostalgia lejana y seca.

/o/o/o/

Contempló un rato la hoja sin atinar a tomarlo como una broma o como algo real, la sujetó entre el pulgar y el índice y la empezó a golpear contra el borde de la mesa, estaba solo en el comedor con la taza de café delante y el plato del desayuno limpio, tronó los dedos y el elfo doméstico apareció apresurado y empezó a limpiar, el sobre negro seguía sobre la mesa, el listón plateado se había quedado sobre su rodilla y él seguía ahí, con los ojos clavados al contenido de la carta; aquello no le gustaba nada, absolutamente nada, así que lo dobló, lo puso dentro del sobre, con un movimiento de varita volvió a ponerle el listón y se incorporó. En el recibidor, mientras se ajustaba el saco para salir a la calle, puso la carta en el bolsillo interior de él y se miró al espejo mientras se ajustaba las mancuernillas que lucían en ónix sobre oro sus iniciales: BZ.

En la calle parecía que nada le afectaba, ni el tráfico, ni la gente entre la que caminaba como si no existieran, su mente daba vuelta al contenido de la carta y a su posible veracidad, podría haber hecho aquel viaje usando la red flu, pero no quería dejar rastro de su visita a ese lugar; ya no le perseguían o al menos esa idea tenía, a veces algún auror se descubría mirándolo entre los arbustos o si paseaba por un sitio lleno de gente, podía reconocer sus pasos, pero nada más. La carta podría cambiar las cosas, si alguien sabía que la había recibido, vaya que cambiarían las cosas; por eso mientras cruzaba el Caldero Chorreante y después, descendía los oscuros andadores del Callejón Knockturn, se andaba con cuidado, claro que alguien le vería pero nada de malo tenía ir a hacer un par de apuestas.

Mientras entraba al sitio y miraba disimuladamente un rostro familiar en la mesa donde jugaban cartas, vio a quien buscaba en el otro extremo del lugar, se despedía entre risas de un conocido en común; no dijo nada hasta que lo vio retirarse, lo alcanzó en la puerta y trató de dejar en claro sólo con la mirada que saldrían juntos.

—Si andas por la calle con tal cara de culpa, acabarás haciendo creer que nos dedicamos a algo ilegal. —Se estrecharon la mano mientras cruzaban la puerta, Knockturn ya no tenía la apariencia de hacía unos años, Shacklebolt se había encargado de eso, ahora había negocios llenos de gente y cafés serenos con apariencia hogareña, pero existían todavía los establecimientos de antaño: El profetizador estrellado, La Serpiente Espinosa, Moribundo, entre otros, que quizá no eran lo que antes… por encima.

—Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí. —Blaise caminaba a su lado y ambos acordaron sin decirlo que lo mejor era ir a tomar algo a un sitio público y visible, porque eran ellos dos y era mejor así; acabaron de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante, donde bebieron un par de copas y hablaron de lo que llevó a Theodore hasta el salón de apuestas: Quidditch. —Parece mentira que te hayas hecho tan aficionado.

—Algo tengo que hacer mientras estoy con la cabeza fuera de las pociones. —Blaise había escuchado rumores de que Theodore estaba aplicando pruebas para volverse profesor de la asignatura en Hogwarts, pero por ahora estaba trabajando a medio tiempo en San Mungo y a otro medio tiempo en Durmstrang, hasta donde iba varias veces a la semana y desde donde solía escribir de vez en cuando.

—Es un buen pasatiempo. —No eran amigos y Zabini lo sabía de sobra, pero Theodore siempre le había tratado con respeto y a veces, hasta con aprecio; Nott estaba bebiendo de su copa con calma, mirando a uno y otro lado y con una expresión de comodidad, la estaba pasando bien, así que Blaise se decidió. —¿Has recibido alguna carta extraña últimamente?

Theodore retiró la copa de sus labios y bajó la mirada, sereno y serio, sus facciones delgadas y su cabello oscuro bien peinado le daba una apariencia confiable y razonable, Zabini esperaba intrigado de que dijera algo; tomó él mismo su copa y disfrutó aquel trago con una ironía extraña, cuando dejó de beber y puso su vaso en la mesa, Nott alzó la mirada y se la clavó, era penetrante y firme, no tenía expresión molesta, ni inquieta, era el rostro de la despreocupación.

—¿Te refieres al sobre negro de listón plateado? —Blaise asintió con el rostro lleno de interés genuino, Theodore pidió una copa más al hombre tras la barra y luego se volvió a su compañero de casa. —¿Quieres un consejo, Blaise?

—Supongo que aunque no lo quiera, acabarás diciéndomelo. —Nott asintió con una sonrisa de lado, había gente en el lugar inmersas en charlas, discusiones, algarabía, y mientras Zabini miraba hacia la salida, creyó ver del otro lado de la barra el rostro de uno de los aurores que solía vigilarlo hacía tiempo, aquello lo hizo sonreír y sentir menos incómodo.

—Me llegó ayer y apenas la abrí por la noche… sea lo que sea que implique, no es nuestro asunto y es mejor no intervenir, la situación está tranquila y estamos bien, así que no necesitamos nada de eso, y si me permites comentarlo, es extraño que la recibieras. —Theodore cogió su nueva copa y la miró un rato antes de darle un sorbo, Blaise se acabó la suya, pero no hizo por pedir más, era muy temprano y tenía un compromiso.

—Yo la recibí esta mañana, también me extrañó, pero deben estar considerándome el suplente de alguien más. —La mofa en su voz no ocultaba que en el fondo se sentía honrado con la recepción de la carta, quienquiera que la hubiera mandado tenía buen gusto y sentido común.

—Además tu estatus de sangre tiende a mejorar. —Theodore sonrió con cierta sorna y eso a Blaise lo hizo sentir muy incómodo. —¿Cómo está?

—Se sigue adaptando. —Murmuró dejando caer unas monedas en la mesa, no toleraba que nadie hablara de ella, menos con esa risita impertinente en la cara, como si hubiera algo de que reírse cuando se hablaba de ella. No toleraba que se rieran de ella.

—Salúdala. —Sabía que Theodore lo decía con sinceridad, pero aun así le molestaba sobremanera, sin embargo aceptó el saludo y se despidió con un apretón de manos más recio de lo normal. —Tómalo como un consejo de amigos, Blaise… sobre todo pensando en Lavender precisamente, ignora esa carta, sea real o no, sólo ignórala. —Blaise no dijo nada, se desprendió del saludo y echó a andar hacia la puerta del lugar, el auror no le siguió, continuó bebiendo y leyendo una revista, comprendió así que al que vigilaba era a Nott, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

/o/o/o/

—¿Qué fue eso? —Con las cortinas abiertas y sin un solo hechizo silenciador, Potter se confrontó a su asistente en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de su oficina y se hallaron solos, el joven se le quedó mirando con atención.

—Señor, no tuve tiempo de decirle que…

—¡Por tu irresponsabilidad casi acabamos metidos en un lío! —Harry echó sobre su escritorio con estrépito los documentos que traía consigo, el muchacho se encogió como si aquello fuera a estallar y alcanzarlo; Potter tenía las facciones endurecidas y casi le rechinaban los dientes.

—Como estaba con el Ministro y la señorita Granger, no he podido…

—¡No has podido nada! —Harry estaba furioso, pocas veces se había sentido tan molesto por un asunto de oficina, se dio la vuelta pensando en los alcances de aquello, había quedado frente a un par de jefes de departamento como un desinteresado, ¡habían tenido que decirle directo en una reunión el problema urgente que había que resolver!; dio un puntapié exasperado contra su silla haciéndola caer, el ruido hizo que más de cuatro se volvieran a mirarlo, su asistente hizo ademán de inclinarse a levantarla con la mano temblorosa. —¡Deja eso ahí, carajo!... mírame. —Pidió lleno de rabia, la presión, las acusaciones, la gravedad de lo que pasaba y el estrés de todo lo demás le estaba pasando factura y tenía que dejar salir todo aquel vapor contenido contra alguien. —¡Mírame!

El muchacho se plantó delante suyo y le sostuvo la mirada con estoicismo, eso sí podía reconocérselo Harry: estaba ahí mirándolo con seriedad, las mejillas encendidas y regordetas, los ojos vivaces y firmes, el cuerpo echado adelante como quien va a recibir una bofetada y la acepta de antemano con valentía; y le dieron ganas de dársela, vaya que sí, pero recordó aquella carta que llegara a su despacho el mismo día en que había recibido el nombramiento para el puesto: un viejo amigo de Severus Snape venido en desgracia le pedía su ayuda, R. Avery le pedía que viera por su ahijado, un hijo despreciado de la casa Burke, que era visto de soslayo por los suyos porque aspiraba a auror y no era de la calaña de los otros. Potter lo había mandado vigilar, parecía un chico bobo, sí, e inofensivo, y se sintió identificado por aquel pasado extraño, de un niño abandonado por los suyos que había salido a trompicones de la academia de aurores, cuyo padre trabajaba como archivista desde hacía cuarenta años en el Departamento de Misterios y era bien visto y respetado por sus compañeros, quienes lo consideraban como un poderoso con mala suerte.

—Sólo tenías que informarme, nada más, Gideon. —El muchacho bajó la cara, estaba sonrojado y se le notaba apenado, apesadumbrado; intentó dominarse, bastante era haber hecho aquello de tirar la silla, se llevó la mano a la nuca y se revolvió el cabello con exasperación dando un resoplido y apretando los ojos con las gafas casi en la punta de la nariz.

—No me atreví a interrumpirlo en su reunión. —La voz con que lo dijo parecía la de un joven apaleado y Harry recordó muchos años antes cuando tuvo que decirle a Dumbledore lo de las marcas en su mano, lo que Dolores Umbridge le hacía sin que nadie supiera.

—Escúchame bien, Gideon… la próxima vez, me dirás las cosas, no importa con quién esté, no interesa si me interrumpes, estas situaciones ameritan que me interrumpas… ¡interrúmpeme, carajo! —Exigió con un grito enfurecido, Burke asintió sin decir nada más, en ese momento apareció sobre la mesa de Harry una nota que lo distrajo.

Abrió el rollo de pergamino sólo para encontrarse con que el Señor D. Malfoy estaba en sus órdenes para recibirle cuando quisiera. Pero ese no era un buen momento.

/o/o/o/

—Ya en serio, ¿quién gasta en sobres negros? —Llevaba dos piezas de pollo y seguía comiendo con el sobre delante, mentiría si dijera que no le llamaba la atención aquello más que nada porque no era para nada común una carta de ese color, ni siquiera entre Slytherins; pero con Pansy todo era nuevo y extraño, quizá alguna amiga de Colegio usaba esos sobres o quizá uno de sus rumorados amantes le escribía en cartas negras con tinta escarlata, nada más por el mero placer de darle más realce a esa tórrida relación; cosa que le daba risa y a la vez le ponía inquieta, Pansy sonrió mientras desprendía un poco de carne de un muslo de pollo, había estado comiendo el pollo frito quitándole la piel y el exceso de grasa con una servilleta de papel.

—Debe de ser Giovanny… —Hermione alzó los ojos desde su plato para verla fijamente, sonreía y el cabello mojado le caía en mechones pegados sobre las mejillas al agacharse, tenía los labios en una mueca divertida e insinuante, la ceja levantada, casi estaba segura que le miraba de reojo. —… quizá quiera que nos veamos el fin de semana en la cabaña de la Toscana y debe tocarme llevar el champán para nuestra velada. —Sintió que algo se restiraba en su espalda, algo que la obligaba a erguirse muy derecha y acartonada, no dijo nada, se concentró en morder la pieza de pollo que tenía en la mano y mirar a otro lado, porque no quería que Pansy le viera a los ojos y sentía que la escrutaba aún sin ponerle la mirada encima.

En el fondo mientras estaba ahí sentada comiendo con ella, estaba relajada sí, pero la presencia de aquel sobre oscuro respondería a lo que suelen decir sobre el elefante, los comentarios de Pansy le sonaban a verdades a medias, a insinuaciones, como el movimiento agresivo de la cobra que finge que va a atacar pero permanece sin soltar la mordida; cuanto más se preguntaba qué contendría el sobre, más se descubría a sí misma con una pregunta flotando en el aire e incapaz de sujetarla para hacerla sólida… ¿en qué te afecta a ti el sobre?. No iba a fingir que no le divertía ese juego de la verde de contestarle con mentiras o verdades matizadas, pero a veces presentía que podía ser una jugada más bien perversa, que detrás de cada chiste, ocultara verdades más que certeras.

—¿Hermione? —Volvió los ojos sorprendida, era como si su acompañante tuviera rato llamándola y ella recién le escuchara, los ojos de Pansy eran duros como un muro de verdor, como la hiedra aferrada al ladrillo, húmeda en una mañana lluviosa, de esas lluvias que escaldan la piel.

—¿Mande? —Pansy le miró en silencio, porque al preguntarle aquello le había salido rudo y seco, y nada tenía la palabra de su significado real, no estaba siendo accesible ni esperaba una orden, su rostro denotaba que estaba molesta, que a veces el jueguito con el que Pansy la venía atosigando le cansaba; la morena no dijo nada, quizá detectando aquella agreste reacción y pensándose las cosas un rato, antes de querer empeorar el asunto o sólo, quizá, asustada de molestarla demasiado; Hermione volvió a morder su pollo y a apretar contra su pecho dolorido la pierna que tenía encogida, sentada como estaba en la alfombra, Parkinson del otro lado de la mesa se limpió los dedos en la servilleta y tomó su vaso con soda para beber largamente y tener pretexto de no hablar de inmediato, Granger en su cabeza no podía hacer nada más que cuestionarse justo en ese momento ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—No existe ningún Giovanny… ni voy a llevar champán a ninguna cabaña en la Toscana. —La aclaración le pareció molesta e irrespetuosa, la voz de Pansy fue la misma que usara en los pasillos de Colegio para decirle "Oye Granger, mira atrás que te vas dejando a tu novio pobretón", aquello la irritó aún más, erizándole los nervios, porque le pareció que estaba ofendiendo a su inteligencia, a veces la tomaban por sorpresa pero no implicaba que fuera imbécil y Hermione no dejó de mirar su plato, porque no quería ver a Pansy a los ojos, no quería tener que admitir que estaba enojada con ella. —Estás molesta. —La aseveración, que no era pregunta, le pareció hiriente y de pronto se descubrió conteniendo palabras dentro de su boca, pero no tenía lógica, hacía menos de una hora estaba bien y alegre, le gustaba el juego, ¿qué pasaba? —¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué es esto? —Soltó de pronto y Pansy frunció el ceño notando que no señalaba el espacio entre ambas como hiciera antes, sólo lo preguntaba agachada y sin mirarle, tragó saliva con fuerza y guardó silencio, sentía que la castaña tenía que sacar lo que tenía dentro, desahogarse. —A veces dices cosas que me hacen sentir… —Pansy contuvo la respiración, la mirada se le tornó insegura, Hermione no sabía qué decir, cómo decirlo y esperó que lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua fuera suficiente para explicarse, porque un concepto cabal y bien elaborado no lo tenía a mano. —… una vez, hace como dos años, invité a Ron a una nevería muggle del barrio de mis padres, ahí encontré a un viejo compañero de escuela, un chico al que tenía más de siete años sin ver, él sólo se acercó a saludar con normalidad, sorprendido quizá de que yo en serio estuviera ahí, ¡quizá sorprendido de que estuviera viva!...

—Debió ser como si fueras un fantasma, los muggles se asustan con ello. —Pansy intentaba aliviar la tensión que sentía sonriendo y contando un chiste, pero un chiste de lo bobos que son los muggles no iba a funcionar y se retractó de inmediato con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, Hermione ni siquiera la escuchó según pareció.

—… yo simplemente desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, mis padres decían que estaba estudiando fuera, pero nada más y aquello de encontrarme en la nevería como si nada lo tenía sorprendido… estábamos hablando, saludándonos nada más cuando Ron se puso como si fuera un oso y yo un panal de abejas, se paró entre los dos estorbando, ni siquiera lo dejaba mirarme, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos como si hubiera bebido. —Pansy la dejaba hablar en silencio, sólo con el entrecejo muy junto, aquellos ojos verdes la escrutaban y Hermione no quería verlos directamente porque sentía que se iba a detener en el relato o se echaría a llorar sin saber bien a bien porqué. —Yo estaba tan apenada, me parecía estúpido que hiciera aquello, yo nunca lo hubiera hecho, ni cuando le pedían fotos o autógrafos las chicas bobas del Colegio cuando íbamos de visita, esa tontería se me pasó cuando egresamos… pero cuando dices esas cosas…

—Hermione. —Era un susurro el de Pansy, la castaña cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con desespero haciendo que la otra callara y eso era justo lo que quería, porque sentía que la boca del estómago le ardía y habría querido no haber probado nada del pollo y su grasa, ahora corrosiva por las altas temperaturas de su interior.

—Cuando hablas de un fulano con el que te irás a beber champán o cuando Draco vino y te dijo todo eso… o cuando… —Alzó al fin los ojos, se sentía hirviendo, caliente como si al tocarla pudiera quemarse cualquiera, la mirada de Pansy estaba seria y melancólica y tenía la fuerza de un taladro; tragó saliva y dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa como para relajarse, pero la tensión no estaba en sus hombros, ni en sus manos, menos en su cuerpo. —… pero tú y yo no somos nada, no tenemos ninguna relación y sin embargo estoy aquí sentada en tu casa, fui a comprarte pollo frito… te miré en la ducha y odio que esté esa carta ahí sin saber de quién es. —Pansy parpadeó un par de veces, al fin se sostenían la mirada, entonces Parkinson se deslizó por sobre la alfombra, invocó la carta con un movimiento de manos y la sujetó estando sentada a su lado. —¿Qué haces?

—La abriré contigo y verás que no es nada importante, que no me interesa, ni siquiera sé de quién es. —Pansy no la miraba, veía el sobre al hablar, todavía metida en su gruesa bata de baño, pero Hermine no quería conocer el contenido y no estaba pidiéndolo, podría parecer que chillaba histérica para quitarse la duda del remitente, pero no era eso y Pansy parecía no entenderlo, quiso decirlo, quiso aclarar pero no la dejó. —Sobre qué somos, o qué es esto, tampoco yo lo sé. —Al fin le miró y había una angustia nueva en su cara, su piel tersa y fresca invitaba a ser tocada, pero sus labios parecían trémulos y titubeantes y rozarla pudo haberle causado un llanto intempestivo y nervioso. —Pero estoy en bata de baño, sentada frente a Hermione Granger, a quien he tenido más cerca que a nadie más en un tiempo, a quién le he confiado más cosas que a ninguna otra persona… quién de pronto me importa más que cualquier carta misteriosa, comida grasosa o reunión de trabajo… no sé qué somos, y me asusta igual que a ti… y siento lo mismo que tú si te veo hablando con alguien o sonriéndole a quien no sea yo. —Pansy tomó la punta del listón para jalar el moño que cerraba la carta, Hermione puso su mano sobre la suya, no para interrumpirla o para tocarla, sólo para detenerla porque no le interesaba el contenido de la misiva.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó sin saber por qué lo hacía, porque oírle que estaba asustada necesitaba que lo confirmara, de pronto no entendía si lo decía por el contenido de la carta a la que ambas miraban fijamente para no tener que verse, o lo decía por eso que crecía dentro de ella y se removía gustoso cuando la tenía cerca, y menguaba hasta volverse un vacío cuando la pensaba sin tenerla a su alcance; Pansy entonces alzó su mano y la posó en su mejilla, sonriéndole, aquel roce la hizo sentir un escalofrío al encontrarla íntima y conocida, luego murmuró con los ojos más extraños que le había visto.

—Siempre he tenido miedo. —Confesó refiriéndose a todo, al mundo, a su pasado, a su futuro, y Hermione se sintió culpable de recordárselo, le echó alrededor los brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, la carta cayó de la mano de Pansy hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida y los platos y de ahí se fue por la orilla de ella hasta la alfombra entre las piernas de la ex Slytherin; teniéndola contra su cuerpo se sintió mejor, y supo que ella también cuando la escuchó murmurar. —Pero contigo, voy sintiendo cada vez menos.

Aquello sin embargo, a Hermione le dio mucho miedo.

/o/o/o/

A diferencia de cómo había sido la oficina de su padre, la de Draco era más sobria, apenas una silla cómoda en la cual reclinarse, su escritorio magnifico de madera labrada con el detallado que más gustaba a los Malfoy: las serpientes, un perchero oscuro en un rincón, una mesita donde tener unas cuantas botellas de licor y un par de sillas acolchadas para los visitantes; a su llegada a su oficina se había encontrado con muchos pendientes esperando, pero también con las cosas tal cual las había dejado antes de marcharse el día anterior, en particular la carta de par en par sobre su agenda y volver a verla no le hizo gracia alguna.

Con la mano metida entre los cabellos platinados, permanecía codo sobre la rodilla intentando ubicar su cabeza en zona segura, había bebido suficiente para tener apenas recuerdos nítidos de lo que había pasado desde las tres de la tarde del día anterior, así como la certeza de haber ahogado más que sus malos ratos, también algo de su dignidad flagelada, y sentía algo entre estómago y columna que no era comida en digestión; mientras se le venía un golpe de aire del interior de su intestino que le causó una náusea que volvió de afuera hacia adentro en un círculo vicioso que casi le hizo sentirse asqueado de sí mismo, llamaron a la puerta haciendo que tuviera que alzar su mirada enrojecida de desvelo y malestar.

—Adelante. —Mejor hubiera sido no decir nada, mejor hubiera sido no aceptar que pasaran, porque tuvo que encontrarse delante de la cara compungida de su madre, que venía a sacarle algún dato sobre su ausencia nocturna y su deplorable estado; la sensación que le causó su reciente interés por él era más cercana a la náusea que ya tenía encima que al agradecimiento por verla llegar.

—Draco, ¿cómo estás? —La pregunta le taladró la cabeza y repasó las posibles respuestas con la actitud cansina de quien responde a la misma pregunta más de diez veces al día.

—Excelente, madre… podría bailar. —Masculló volviendo la cabeza a la postura anterior y viéndola caminar hacia la mesa de las bebidas, encontró emocionante verla sacar una botellita de su bolso y vaciar el contenido en una copa de cristal limpia, aunque hubiera deseado no sentir nada en realidad. —Y supongo tu visita lo va a hacer mejorar.

—Toma, bebe… tengo que hablarte de algo importante. —Sujetó la copa que se le figuró heladísima entre los dedos y se la llevó a los labios sin reparo, el regusto aquel era conocido y casi se sintió salivar como el perro que recibe una buena recompensa; el líquido descendió por su aterido sistema digestivo, recubriéndolo como el mejor de los antiácidos y de nuevo volvió a decirse que no bebería una gota más en lo que quedaba de su existencia, así estuviera muy contento o muy desesperado. —Astoria fue a buscarme muy temprano alarmada porque no sabía de ti.

—Fui a verla anoche. —Murmuró recomponiéndose, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el extremo más alejado de la puerta, lo más alejado posible de ella; en la pared un cuadro que retrataba la casa de campo de los Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, lo sujetó por el borde y tiró de él, al momento apareció ante sus ojos el acceso a un vestidor, entró y se dispuso a despojarse de la ropa que aún olía a whisky y brandy, ignorando la presencia de su madre que lo siguió y se quedó en la puerta observando.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo… añadió además que estabas muy ebrio para recordar que se habían comprometido y estuviste muy insistente hablando de Pansy. —Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza recriminándose aquella idiotez, sólo a él ebrio se le ocurría ir donde su nueva novia a hablar de la ex; mas de momento podía desprenderse de su enfado consigo mismo, para transformarlo en más y mejor enfado contra su madre. —Pero no es eso lo que tenía a Astoria asustada, Draco… me ha dicho que estuviste hablando de tu padre, de su herencia maldita como Mortífago y del peso que te significa haber tenido algo que ver en la conspiración contra Dumbledore.

—Y debo asumir que nunca pasó nada al respecto, y ocultárselo porque seguramente no tiene idea de todo lo que ocurrió, madre. —Hizo aparecer un espacio adecuado para rasurarse y empezó a hacerlo a mano, porque era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, carecía de barba, era cierto, pero adoraba fingir que la tenía tupida y larga como un vikingo.

—Ambos sabemos que Astoria sabe mucho de tu pasado, tanto como cualquiera, pero no voy a tolerar que critiques las acciones de tu padre o hables de ellas frente a otros como si fueran un lastre en tu vida. —Aquello lo hizo reírse, en serio reírse ahora que la cabeza ya no parecía explotarle, como siempre estaba ahí Narcissa para recordarle sutilmente que era todo, menos un honorable miembro de su árbol genealógico que blandiera como una espada todo lo que de niño le obligaran o presionaran a hacer. —Tu padre hizo lo que consideraba correcto.

—Mi padre era un hombre asustado y sometido por el peso de sus acciones pasadas, madre. —Espetó con la voz más áspera que pudo sacar y mirándola desde el espejo añadió con una sonrisa ácida. —Y en ese sentido, para tu orgullo, también me le parezco demasiado. —Cissy suspiró al tiempo que iba hacia una de las sillas más cercanas y se sentaba con elegancia y rigidez.

—Astoria te ama y juraría que más que cualquier otra. —Aquello sonó como si Draco hubiera tenido muchas otras mujeres en su vida, mientras pasaba la navaja por la línea de su mentón pensó en aquello con acidez: dos novias formales en su vida, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass y aún le parecía estar pasando por el embarazo de reconocer que era novio de la primera una mañana fría de navidades, y aún le parecía sentir el candor de pedírselo a la segunda apenas unas semanas antes; si las comparaba Astoria ganaría la batalla por muchos cuerpos de distancia, pero de las dos a la que más le convendría asesinar por sus secretos, sería a Parkinson, ahora mismo recordaba uno con más intensidad, y tenía que ver con su madre, aquello le iluminó para decirlo.

—¿Incluso más que tú, no? —Tenía que decirlo, porque recordaba haber llorado en el hombro de Pansy por aquel rompimiento con su madre, por aquella discusión un par de años atrás, en que lo "desterró" de su vida declarándose muerta para él, lo llamó cobarde y le espetó que nunca sería lo que su padre quería que fuera y mucho menos, un digno hijo suyo.

—Draco… —Narcissa se notaba incómoda, veía venir lo que él diría, lo que le iba a recriminar, él pasó lenta y duramente la navaja por su mejilla izquierda de arriba abajo hacia su garganta, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo, con una sensación increíble de triunfo al pensar en la viva impresión que le causaría a su madre si diera un tajo de izquierda a derecha, rápido, mortal… ¿qué harías, Narcissa Black?... ¿qué haría, señora Malfoy?

—Voy a agradecerte que en lo sucesivo, te abstengas de meterte en mi vida y venir a darme sermones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer cuando me embriago. —Su tono era el más firme posible, Narcissa se encogió y quizá pensó en replegarse, pero un segundo después tomó un segundo aire.

—Eres mi hijo, eres un Malfoy y voy a corregirte así pienses que te has vuelto un hombre… ¡te comportas como un niño de quince años! —Exclamó airada y Draco, aún con espuma en el rostro se volvió a verla dando un golpe al lavabo con la mano en que empuñaba la navaja.

—¿Tu hijo?... —Alzó la mano y la señaló con la navaja que resplandeció bajo la luz de la habitación, Cissy se llevó las manos al pecho como para protegerse y Draco dio un paso hacia ella con los ojos brillantes de rabia. —… ahora soy tu hijo… ¡tú me borraste de tu vida!, ¡me dijiste que no era más tu hijo porque no podía ser el Malfoy que mi padre ansió!... pues te tengo noticias, madre, tú no eres la madre que yo quería.

—¡Esto no tiene que ver con sentimentalismos absurdos, Draco!... hablamos de familia, hablamos de honor y de orgullo… ¡eres miembro de una estirpe elegida! —Narcissa hablaba con la demencia del fanático religioso y Draco bajó la navaja lentamente sorprendido y por qué no decirlo, asqueado de aquella faceta horrenda de su madre, esa que había adoptado tras la ausencia de Lucius y su hermana Bellatrix, quizá buscando llenar el enorme vacío que le dejaran.

—¡Estirpe elegida! —Draco se mofó por todo lo alto mientras se pasaba la navaja sobre el labio, sin cortarse por puro milagro. —Y la mierda que se me pega en los zapatos. —Escupió, su madre se turbó mucho ante aquello y arremetió.

—No te eduqué para que tuvieras esos desplantes, Draco Lucius Malfoy. —La voz se le había hecho poco a poco aguda y chillona mientras decía cada uno de los compuestos de su nombre, el rubio sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado en negativa cansada y volvió a mirarse al espejo; esos ojos, ese color, eran de su padre, aquel cabello, aquella nariz, la forma de la barbilla… ¿qué tenía de los Black además de una madre que le desquiciaba y a la que detestaba enormemente luego de haberlo arrancado de su seno con violento desprecio?

—Madre, sólo déjame tranquilo… no te incumbe lo que haga o no en una noche de borrachera. —Dejó la navaja a un lado, abrió el grifo de agua y tomó una poca con las manos, se la llevó al rostro para enjuagarse los restos de espuma y lavarse entero, Narcissa no dijo nada más, pero esperó.

—Astoria dijo que saliste de su casa amenazando con ir a buscar a Pansy. —Con los ojos cerrados, entre las manchas de rojo de sus párpados contra sus pupilas tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a Pansy gritándole de cosas, no recordaba qué, pero ardían. —Espero que no cometieras esa tontería, Draco… por el bien de tu futuro matrimonio. —En el rostro furioso de Pansy, en la imagen de estarla amenazando a punta de varita se le mezcló otro rostro y al tener un refagazo de memoria, se preguntó si no se estaría volviendo loco. —Pansy menos que nadie debe ser ahora tu paño de lágrimas.

—Voy a secar mis lágrimas donde me dé mi gana y te agradeceré que me evites el ser grosero al echarte de mi oficina… tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Buscando en su cabeza entre el nubarrón de alcohol, creyó encontrar la presencia inolvidable de Hermione Granger en casa de Pansy, no recordaba porqué, no recordaba lo dicho, pero estaba seguro, y mientras se restregaba la cara con una toalla limpia y escuchaba la puerta que anunciaba la ausencia de su madre, se preguntó por qué sentía tanta desesperación por recordar qué hacía Granger en casa de Pansy, sobre todo antes de que Potter viniera a su oficina esa tarde.

/o/o/o/

¡Plop!

Maldita sea, era un libro que apareció de pronto casi golpeándole en la frente, un volumen viejo y amarillento que Hermione tomó antes que se fuera al piso, sobre él había un enrollo de pergamino con un diminuto listón que lo cerraba, tuvo que soltarla o mejor dicho, la castaña la soltó, casi sintió frío cuando ocurrió pero no dijo nada, y enfocó su vista en verla hacer.

—Fantástico. —La castaña tenía los ojos brillantes y abrió aquel pergamino rápidamente, sin caer en cuenta que tenía todavía a Pansy inclinada sobre ella, leyó dejando a sus ojos patinar por el papel y Pansy miraba el libro buscando el título.

—"Signos y símbolos de la comunidad mágica inglesa" —Murmuró viendo aquel ejemplar, mientras Hermione sin dejar de leer la nota asentía con la boca formando una O profusa, a Pansy le dieron ganas de besarla.

—Pensé que tardaría más en conseguirlo, pero la Profesora McGonagall es un ángel. —Un ángel arrugado como acordeón, pensó la morena con una sonrisa divertida reclinándose en un sillón cercano. —Le escribí ayer para solicitarle algo de información sobre una imagen de fénix. —Hermione tomó el libro con una mano mientras con la otra, con la habilidad de la lectura asidua, empezaba a dar vuelta a las páginas con velocidad, Pansy se pronto se vio relegada por una lectura, aunque en el fondo, aquello que decía le despertó interés.

—¿Un fénix? —Quiso saber mirando por sobre su hombro el libro, aparecían en sus páginas muchos distintos signos, señales de manos, dibujos, algunos parecían runas o jeroglíficos, otros más bien mezclas de letras, había escudos de casas nobles y marcas de empresas mágicas.

—Sí, lo encontramos en… —Hermione se detuvo y le miró fijo, como dudando de continuar, al final debió aceptar que ya no tenía mucho que esconderle y que confiaba en ella. —… en la puerta de la bóveda Lestrange.

—Hablas del suceso del otro día que tiene locos a todos en Gringotts. —Hermione asintió con fuerza y siguió revisando el libro, Pansy miraba desde atrás esperando que añadiera algo y al mismo tiempo le contemplaba, a pesar de la confesión de minutos antes, ahora la castaña parecía vuelta a su medio, aquello le alegró, porque instantes antes, viéndola así de insegura y asustada sintió un genuino miedo, algo parecido a una angustia insoportable; entonces recordó el sobre negro y lo buscó con la mirada sin éxito, en la mesa ya no estaba.

—Alguien grabó a fuego un fénix en el muro de la bóveda, sabemos que fue fuego mágico, pero no entendemos que tiene que ver esa imagen en el muro… estamos preocupados. —Pansy asintió mirándola hacer, viendo cómo buscaba, convencida de que ya no se concentrarían en lo anterior, decidió que era buena idea seguir comiendo y atrajo su plato con un movimiento de manos; ver a Hermione trabajar era algo que empezaba a gustarle, así que mientras comía trocitos de pollo le observaba, la castaña empezó a hacer lo mismo, comiendo y leyendo con cuidado de no manchar las hojas de grasa. —Algo debería haber aquí…

—¿Cómo es la marca? —Hermione hizo aparecer en la mesa frente a ambas una hoja de papel, era como un dibujo al cartón que intentaba respetar las vetas de la roca alrededor de la bóveda, Pansy se inclinó hacia ella y procuró distinguir ahí donde la roca al rojo se había transformado en un cristal opaco.

—Tengo la sospecha de que pudiera ser el emblema de alguna casa… pero la única que más recuerdo está relacionada con un fénix, son los Dumbledore y no… —Pansy la interrumpió alzando la mano para hacerla callar, Hermione se quedó de un palmo y le miró fijo, la mano delgada de uñas cuidadas de Parkinson se deslizó por la superficie oscura del dibujo, delineando la forma alargada y elegante de aquel ave entre lo que parecían ser llamas.

—No creo que sea un fénix, Hermione. —La castaña alzó los hombros como para preguntar a qué se refería y Pansy tomó sus gafas del sillón a su lado y se las puso con apremio. —No es un fénix y yo conozco este emblema.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Quiso saber sintiendo desespero, porque muy en el fondo seguía siendo la estudiante ansiosa a la que le gustaba recibir información rápido y concreta.

—Esto es un augurey. —Claro, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó, mas el de Pansy no podía ser más oscuro, recordaba aquella imagen, la había visto tiempo atrás, años atrás mejor dicho, en un viejo libro; su mente rebotaba por recuerdos al azar, intentando atrapar el correcto, Hermione le analizaba desde el sitio en que estaba sentada, echando poco a poco el cuerpo hacia ella con insistencia. —Sí es un emblema…

—¿De qué casa? —Hermione estaba ansiosa, Pansy se volvió a verla, en su mente el recuerdo exacto se iluminó como el anuncio neón de un establecimiento que abre por las noches, quiso decirlo, pero en el fondo sabía que no debía, no aún, porque una cosa era mostrarse como la que era, una ex Slytherin venida a menos, pero otra muy diferente era revelar esas cosas que la convertían en un miembro de la casa verde, que le orillaban a Draco, que le habían hecho gritar lo de su incapacidad para ser traidor, aquello en el fondo de sí misma que había desatado su exigencia por entregar a Potter aquella noche horrenda.

—No es de una casa… necesito buscar un libro. —Pansy se incorporó como llevada por un resorte y Hermione permaneció ahí sentada en la alfombra sorprendida viéndola hacer. —Tengo que confirmarlo.

—¿Qué libro es ese?... ¿cómo se llama? —Hermione se levantó apresurada, pero Pansy no espero dos segundos, corrió a meterse algo de ropa, salió en un parpadeo enfundada en un traje sastre color verde oscuro, se ajustaba aretes y collar mientras la castaña seguía preguntando. —Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, tengo una de las bibliotecas mágicas más completas o podemos ir a Hogwarts, le avisaré a McGonagall y…

—No es un libro exactamente… es una glosa en un libro. —Pansy recordaba entonces ver aquel texto, estar parada junto a su padre y verlo, sus manos fuertes y amadas acariciando aquella página mientras hablaba con su voz penetrante. —No vas a encontrarlo fácil, pero yo tengo medios de obtenerlo. —Hermione se endureció de pronto y se le quedó viendo con sospecha, Pansy lo dejó pasar mientras se peinaba y perfumaba.

—¿Qué medios son esos? —Sí, preguntaba, pero había en sus ojos una dureza que la hizo replegarse; se miraron un instante y Pansy sintió un dejo de rabia que no supo ocultar, Hermione apretó los labios como si entendiera el gesto y se puso a la defensiva.

—Los medios propios de lo que soy, Hermione. —Soltó con rudeza, la castaña se ablandó sorprendida, pero no perdió la agreste expresión. —Estás hablando con Pansy Parkinson, no soy la dulce Lovegood o la vivaz Weasley… soy una Slytherin como muchos a los que has enjuiciado o interrogado en tu vida de autoridad. —Aquel comentario se le fue sin querer, pero estaba dicho, porque lo pensaba.

—Eres un miembro del Ministerio, Pansy, y no sería correcto que emplearas medios ilícitos ni siquiera para nuestro beneficio. —La voz de la castaña era la de la alumna que corregía a sus compañeros o agregaba algo a la indicación de los maestros, la listilla molesta que tanto irritaba a Pansy.

—Si crees que soy una partidaria de "El fin justifica los medios" es que esperas demasiado poco de mí… —Se puso un reloj de pulsera y con un movimiento de varita recogió su plato, se estaba calzando ante la mirada atónita de Hermione que esperaba algo más. —… puedes confiar en mí si lo deseas, si no… —Se miraron, Pansy la estaba retando y Hermione no cabía en sí de sorpresa por el giro absurdo de las cosas en aquel momento; la ojiverde estaba ofendida por aquel resto de incredulidad en ella y se lo demostró con lo último que soltó su boca. —… no me extrañaría. —Le guiñó un ojo en una mueca horrenda de autosuficiencia y echó a andar hacia la chimenea, Hermione la sujetó por la muñeca obligándola a detenerse.

—¡Yo confío en ti! —Aseguró con urgencia tragando saliva con una ansiedad hostil, Pansy le sonrió ablandándose un poco, la castaña dudó un instante, antes de pasar de retenerla por la muñeca a llevar sus dedos hasta su palma y buscar entrelazarlos con los suyos; la morena se rindió al gesto y aceptó aquella caricia desesperada, Hermione se acercó con un paso nervioso y veloz. —No me defraudes. —Pansy asintió poniéndose seria, apretó aquella mano entre la suya.

—Confía en mí. —Pidió antes de echar un puño de polvos en la chimenea. —Te quedas en tu casa. —Y se marchó dejando a la otra sin saber qué.

/o/o/o/

No estaba en sus planes visitar esa casa en un tiempo, así que intentó no llamar la atención más de lo necesario; las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y con las cortinas puestas aquello era casi una boca de mina, mientras se deslizaba entre los muebles rumbo a la biblioteca, una de los elfos domésticos se cruzó en su camino.

—¡Señorita! —El gritó sonaba a chillido de animal herido y ella se llevó la mano a la boca intentando hacerle entender que debía guardar silencio, pero a veces a los elfos les gusta exagerar. —¡Es un placer recibirla en casa, es un gozo que visite su antiguo hogar, ¿necesita algo?!

—¡Necesito que te calles! —Le espetó con un grito sibilante, la pequeña se encogió abrazándose por su delgada cintura y echando la cabeza al frente en una reverencia exagerada. —¿Dónde está mi madre? —Quiso saber al salir de las sombras de la sala hacia el pasillo que llevaba al salón y al despacho.

—Está en su cuarto de costura. —Pansy se rio, siempre le habían llamado así cuando su madre no sabía siquiera coser, ni aún con magia, y pasaba las veladas en la habitación fumando o bebiendo; pero la confirmación de sus esperanzas la hizo sentir más segura, así que avanzó en sentido contrario a lo que la elfo esperaba, y tuvo que escuchar sus pequeños piecitos delgados y fríos correr tras ella adhiriéndose al piso helado con cada diminuto paso.

—Deedee, ¿por qué no traes zapatos? —Preguntó al cruzar el pasillo a grandes zancadas y abrir la puerta del estudio de su padre, ambas entraron con cuidado y una vez cerrada la puerta encendieron las luces, la elfa se movía entorno a Pansy como un perrillo emocionado al ver a su ama.

—A la señora no le gustan, señorita… hacen mucho ruido, y dice que le recuerdan su rebeldía y su ausencia… Deedee prefiere no molestar a la ama, señorita. —Pansy frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, miró de soslayo a la pequeña mientras ponía su mano sobre el mundo de madera pintado a mano que tenía su padre junto a la ventana, éste brilló y a su espalda se abrió una puerta falsa, oculta en la parte posterior de un estante con trofeos de quidditch y duelos mágicos ganados por su estirpe.

—Te ordeno que te los pongas, Deedee, y los vestidos y las bufandas. —Murmuró a la par que bajaban por la escalera de caracol de herrería, que temblaba bajo ellas y hacía llenarse la habitación secreta con ruido de cadenas que chocan.

—Mi señorita, yo agradezco mucho sus bondades, pero su madre… —La elfa se detuvo unos escalones antes del suelo, mirando a Pansy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y respirando fuerte y ruidoso, no tenía que añadir nada más; la morena conocía la historia, porque la había visto durante años, delante de ella y del resto de la familia, su madre era una miel, pero dentro de las cocinas, en los desvanes, o cuando el resto no estaba en casa, era una ama cruel y despiadada, que atosigaba a sus sirvientes a punta de varita, con palabras hirientes y golpes certeros.

—Si mi madre vuelve a pegarte, te ordeno que vayas a mi casa, ¿escuchaste, Deedee? —Pansy la señaló con un dedo acusador, recordaba bien su infancia, recordaba a Deedee arropándola en las noches, cantándole canciones para despertarla temprano, la suavidad con que le ponía los corsés en su lejana adolescencia o las pocas pero significativas veces en que se permitía, la diminuta personita, hacerle un mimo, robar un postre prohibido y hacerlo aparecer en su buró o bien, sólo amarla con sus enormes ojos verdes. —Tú eres mía, Deedee, no se te olvide. —Dijo con la expresión más dura que tenía, tendiendo su mano hacia ella para acariciarle la cabeza, la elfa se estremeció.

—Sí, mi señorita. —Aquella aceptación le bastó, aunque viniera en medio de un sollozo tembloroso y lleno de inseguridad, Deedee nunca fallaría a una orden suya y ya hace tiempo que pensaba darle aquella, se dio vuelta y fue hasta el sitio que le interesaba, el escritorio de su padre; madera oscura y brillante llena de polvo, nadie bajaba a aquel lugar aun cuando los libros habían acabado como herencia para buenos lectores, al principio, cuando recién muriera su padre, solía bajar hasta el final de la escalera y quedarse ahí sentada, mirando a su silla sola, imaginando que permanecía ahí pero no subía, negado a convivir con aquella mujer que llenaba la parte de arriba. —¿Qué busca, señorita? —Preguntó Deedee mirándola con fijeza, sacando un sacudidor desesperada por ofrecerle un sitio limpio.

—Mi padre tenía una copia del _Directorio de Sangre Pura_ … era una edición muy vieja que heredó de un tío. —Mientras abría los cajones y observaba sin tocar nada de dentro, Deedee dio unos saltitos hasta un estante y sujetó un volumen encuadernado en negro impoluto.

—¿Es este? —Pansy se volvió sorprendida hacia la elfa que le tendía el libro, sonrió al tomarlo de su mano y pasar la suya por la pasta con cuidado, estaba limpio y como lo recordaba, con los bordes que dejaban los hilos con que estaba cosido sintiéndose debajo de la piel del lomo.

—Solía tenerlo en un cajón…

—Pero luce mejor en el estante. —Su madre, apoyada en el pasamanos de la escalera, le miraba desde la mitad de ella, Pansy la vio sin expresión alguna, le notaba lo sonrosado del rostro y los ojos vidriosos, Deedee dio un paso atrás ocultándose tras su pierna. —Mi preciosa Little P… ¿por qué no has ido a verme?

—No he querido molestar, madre… sólo venía por un libro. —Pasó su mano por la cabeza de Deedee en un intento por calmarla y echó a caminar con ella pegada a su espalda rumbo a la puerta, sujeta al pasamanos al pie de la escalera contempló a su madre, si le preguntaran a quién de los dos se parecía más, habría tenido que admitir que a ella, pero en el fondo, esperaba ser por dentro más como su padre; metida en una bata de color rosado muy sutil y sedosa, Demetria Parkinson, o Fawley de soltera, una ex alumna de Hufflepuff que había caído rendida ante los encantos de su padre ya desde el Colegio, un Slytherin que gustaba de permanecer callado y leer demasiado, parecía ahora la viva imagen de la tristeza: había amado a su marido con locura, sin importar que éste se casara con ella tardíamente y luego de un matrimonio previo, Pansy atribuía justo a eso la vehemencia con que aquella mujer intentó hacer de su casa un hogar perfecto: intentaba desesperadamente ser mejor que la primer esposa del amor de su vida.

Pansy recordaba su infancia con cierta acidez, muchos de los mejores recuerdos los tenía del Colegio o sus visitas a casa de Draco y Millicent, porque en la suya todo era almidón y perfección, su padre encontraba todo maravillosamente cansino y debía amar mucho a Demetria para haber permanecido en aquella caja de cristal, o quizá estaba muy cansado para buscar nido en otro lugar; en cuanto a los otros integrantes de la familia, Pansy no iba a recriminarles el irse en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, como tampoco se lo recriminaba ya a sí misma, era el fluir lógico de las cosas, así había tenido que ser.

—Has preferido bajar a la habitación de un muerto que pasar cinco minutos en compañía de tu madre, querida mía. —Las palabras se le atoraban en la lengua, pero a Pansy le molestaba más la mirada que le dedicaba, cargada de un reproche que no creía merecer, no dijo nada y siguió subiendo la escalera volviendo los ojos al piso, con la mano le hizo una señal a Deedee de que se marchara y la pequeña obedeció con un ¡plop! —¿Por qué lo preferiste siempre a él, Little P?

—Son mis padres, no he preferido a nadie. —Murmuró mientras la miraba bajar y ponerse a su altura, la escalera era apenas lo ancho necesario para que ambas estuvieran ahí, entre las cadenas que sostenían el viejo armatoste de herrería a Parkinson le pareció que los ojos castaños de su madre lucían aún más profundos y tristes.

—Solías buscarlo por toda la casa nada más despertar, y subirte a sus piernas en cuanto lo encontrabas… —Demetria miraba al escritorio ahora solo y parecía estar viendo a su marido todavía, sentado tomando notas y con aquella pequeña en el regazo. —… a veces tenía que separarte de él a fuerza para poder alimentarte. —Pansy miró a otro lado e intentó subir otro escalón antes de que siguiera hablando, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse de ahí. —¿Tú no te sientes sola ahora que no está? —Lloraba, su madre lloraba y no tenía ni recóndita idea de qué decirle, cuando niña quién le consolaba con abrazos y palabras dulces era su padre, nunca ella; ahí radicaba la incapacidad de Pansy Parkinson para empatizar con otras mujeres, más con las que eran sensibles o dulces, su madre lo era, pero se obligó todo su matrimonio a no serlo, a intentar cumplir con el estereotipo de las Slytherin duras; se acercó a ella con titubeos propios de la que no entiende que está haciendo, y estrechó lento a su madre entre sus brazos, sólo para oírla llorar.

Mientras la envolvía en un abrazo lo más dulce que podía expresar, Pansy pensaba en lo triste que era a veces la vida de las mujeres de su casa… solas, viudas. Olvidadas.

/o/o/o/

—Vuelvo en un rato… ¿hay alguna noticia de Pansy? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza y Millicent salió apresurada rumbo a las chimeneas, tenía que confirmar lo dicho por Daphne lo antes posible; su ex compañera de clase había puesto pies en polvorosa una vez que dieron por terminada la conversación, si aquello que decían las cartas era medianamente cierto, apenas un porcentaje mínimo de ello, el que las vieran juntas no era buena idea.

Con grandes zancadas que la hacían ver aún más grande de lo que era, cruzó la distancia que la separaba de las salidas del Ministerio en un tiempo record y cuando se metió en una chimenea sola y apareció en su departamento, casi le pareció mentira estar haciendo aquel recorrido a esa velocidad; no esperó ni un segundo para tirarse sobre el montón de correspondencia en la barra del desayunador, estaba tirando y lanzando lejos cada carta, siempre revisando cada sobre, siempre preguntándose si podría ser verdad. Siempre implorando que a ella no.

—Sí. —El sobre negro estaba encima del periódico de hacía dos días, claro, no lo había visto porque no había pasado las últimas cuatro noches en casa, al tenerlo en la mano se pensó unos segundo la posibilidad de abrirlo; al final no lo hizo, lo sujetó con fuerza y se puso a darle vueltas a la mesa de la sala con él golpeando contra su muslo izquierdo, pensando y pensando. —¿Qué hago? —Giró parada en la esquina de la sala mirando a todos lados, sopesando las cosas y su situación actual, la verdad es que aquel regalito le venía sólo a romper la tranquilidad, deseó hablarlo primero con Pansy, pero al final decidió quizá lo más curioso.

Extendió el brazo contra la chimenea encendida casi sin pensarlo, rápido, como si pudiera morderla de no hacerlo en su momento, y dejó que el sobre se redujera a cenizas en el fuego.

/o/o/o/

La bolsa de papel manchada de grasa la hizo una bolita apretada y dura que fue a dar al cesto de la basura, la de plástico la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó en un rincón donde no estorbara, los platos y los vasos los fue acercando al fregador y nada más por tener algo que hacer y no perder la cordura esperando, se puso a lavarlos a mano; Pansy llevaba quince minutos fuera según su reloj de pulsera, pero de acuerdo a su sensación, parecía que se había marchado hacía tres días, estaba inquieta porque no había querido decirle a dónde iba ni cuáles eran sus medios para obtener un libro que contendría la información que necesitaba, o al menos un indicio. Le preocupaba dónde estaría ahora Pansy, ¿en casa de los Malfoy revisando la biblioteca secreta que el Ministerio había querido confiscar desde el fin de la guerra y seguían sin encontrar?, ¿en casa de algún antiguo Mortífago obteniendo información a cambio de…

Sacudió la cabeza, ¡¿Qué afán tenía con imaginar a Pansy haciendo cosas de esas, por Merlín?!, respiró profundo, sacudió los hombros mientras fregaba un plato y con los ojos cerrados se dijo a sí misma que tenía que calmarse, al abrir los ojos miró los estantes de la esquina de la cocina, desde ellos, una serie de fotografías le volvieron la mirada, sólo por perder el tiempo y relajarse, se quedó mirando qué pescaba. En una de las imágenes, una Pansy Parkinson arrogante presumía un documento de término de estudios, quizá alguna de sus capacitaciones más pesadas, tenía el mismo estilo al vestir, la seriedad que siempre la había caracterizado y un dato curioso: había en sus ojos un brillo de emoción genuina, poco común en su cara poderosa, que se acrecentaba cada vez que asentía y alzaba las cejas con suficiencia.

Al lado de esa imagen, había una fotografía de un hombre de cabello oscuro, los ojos verdes, Hermione supuso que era el padre de Pansy, era mayor y lucía canas en las sienes y sobre las orejas que le ennoblecían el rostro, las arrugas de su frente y el bigote negro y tupido le daban fuerza, mas el brillo en la mirada denotaban sus bondades; Pansy apenas y se le parecía, pero había un gesto en aquel hombre que sí se la recordaba: alzaba las cejas y sonreía con una arrogancia que sólo podía ser la que ella había heredado. Más abajo, en otra de las repisas y entre las botellas de whisky y vodka, había otra fotografía, en ella Pansy permanecía sentada entre dos hombres, con el cuerpo echado a la derecha, en una silla de madera fina y tapices verdes, metida en un hermoso vestido verde olivo y peinada con elegancia, sonreía con un orgullo pleno llena de vigor, a su izquierda había un hombre mucho mayor a ella, que sonreía igual, como dos gotas de agua.

Vestía aquel sujeto con pantalones de casimir negro y chaleco a juego, corbata verde esmeralda y llevaba gafas pequeñas y elegantes, el cabello le caía en una cola de caballo bien sujeta y lustrosa a la altura de la nuca con un grueso listón de seda, era a diferencia de Pansy castaño claro, con un bigote diminuto que le decoraba el labio superior deformado en esa sonrisa que a Hermione erizaba la piel, su mano, que portaba sendos anillos se apoyaba en el hombro de la muchacha, con una confianza que a la castaña intrigó mucho; del lado derecho de la morena, un hombre más joven que el anterior pero mayor que Pansy sonreía mostrando una bella dentadura y una vivaz mirada de galán, la cara limpia y el cabello corto, era muy parecido a la joven, pero tenía las facciones más blandas, mucho menos arrogantes, vestía además un atuendo en color café oscuro, saco sobre chaleco a cuadros y un reloj de cadena que le pendía del bolsillo, en la imagen de inclinaba de vez en vez hacia Pansy sonriendo a la cámara y ella le miraba ampliando la sonrisa como si le divirtiera su desliz.

La foto le causó cierta nostalgia y no pudo evitar echar de menos a la ojiverde, que según su reloj ya tenía veinte minutos ausente, al ver aquello recordó que tenía una reunión programada para dentro de cuarenta minutos y se mordió el labio inferior, no quería irse a su compromiso sin ver antes de la dueña de la casa; siguió lavando los platos con calma y cuidado concentrada en que quedaran bien limpios, entonces escuchó ruido en la chimenea y al ver de reojo aquella figura delgada que salía de ella dio un suspiro de tranquilidad pero no se volvió, Pansy se desplazó a sus espaldas hasta llegar a ella y sin decir nada se situó pegada a su cuerpo y rodeándola con sus brazos le puso ante el rostro aquello, un libro negro con las hojas amarillentas por el tiempo, pero la piel de las pastas muy bien cuidada, Hermione lo miraba, pero no estaba concentrada en él, la voz de Pansy le golpeó la nuca del lado derecho, casi contra su lóbulo.

—El _Directorio de Sangre Pura_. —Las palabras le acariciaron la piel causándole un estremecimiento que la hizo sonreír, en realidad tenerla así pegada a su cuerpo le hacía olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo tengo en mi biblioteca personal. —Masculló fingiendo molestia, Pansy usó ambas manos para sujetar el libro y hojearlo frente a su cara rápidamente, como cartas que se mezclan antes de una partida.

—No con notas de la época, glosas únicas, si me permites decir. —Pansy llevó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione, por su estatura apenas lograba pasar sobre él y le rozaba con la barbilla y el cuello el hombro, la castaña la sentía respirar y podía identificar perfecto su pecho contra su espalda. —Esas no te las podría dar nadie más, Hermione.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Preguntó sin poder endurecer el gesto, dejando el último plato en el costado a que se escurriera y sacudiendo los dedos para perder el exceso de agua, Pansy se encogió de hombros y sonrió según pudo ver de reojo.

—Era de mi padre… fui a casa por él. —La forma cómo Pansy decía "mi padre" era un dulce de escuchar, con un afecto que parecía imposible pudiera plasmarse en una palabra así nada más, Hermione se apoyó en el borde del fregadero.

—¿Te costaba mucho trabajo decirme que ibas ahí? —Arremetió con sinceridad, Pansy se sonrió más amplio y Hermione pudo verlo por el reflejo delicado de los azulejos delante de su rostro, Pansy inclinó su cabeza de lado para presionar la suya y Hermione suspiró con aquel roce, casi cotidiano, casi imprevisto.

—¿Y perder este aire de misterio entre las dos? —Sonreía, con los ojos cerrados diciéndole aquello al oído, casi rozándole con sus labios y Hermione cerró los ojos tragando saliva con dureza. —No tenías que lavar los platos, yo podía hacerlo después. —Pansy decía aquello con la voz serena, cerrados los ojos y apoyando sus manos en el borde del fregador, pegando así más su cuerpo al de Hermione que ya se había acomodado del todo entre sus brazos.

—No es correcto comer en una casa ajena y dejar los platos sucios para alguien más. —Hermione le miraba por el reflejo difuso del azulejo frente a su cara, Pansy sonreía con la nariz clavada en el cabello tras su oreja, aquello la hizo sentir una presión angustiosa en el pecho, Pansy empezó a hablar.

—Estás en tu casa, no voy a dejar de abrirte la puerta porque un día no laves los platos, además… —No pudo terminar, no la dejó acabar, se volvió rápidamente y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos para besarla a ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo aquellos labios entre los suyos, un beso largo y torpe que hizo a Pansy tener que sujetarse más del borde para no caerse, sin dejar de presionarla contra aquel espacio.

Aunque no se había dado del todo vuelta, su cuerpo en torsión alcanzaba perfecto a rozarse con el de Parkinson, sentía su respiración ahogada contra su boca y la tensión de sus ojos cerrados, se separó un poco para volver a abrir sus labios entorno a aquella boca y Pansy ronroneó inclinándose contra ella, haciendo que echara la espalda atrás mientras daba un paso para dar vuelta a su cadera y embonar perfecto; con el borde molesto del fregador clavado en la línea de su cadera, volvió a succionar aquellos labios ahora inclinando la cabeza a un lado y Pansy atinó a llevar una de sus manos hasta su cintura y hacia su espalda para pegarla más a su cuerpo, a la par que subía la otra mano hacia su rostro, a sujetarla para no dejarla ir.

—¿Es tu forma de decir… que no vas… a dejar de lavar los platos que usemos? —Murmuró contra su boca, abriendo apenas los ojos para buscarle de vez en cuando la mirada, Hermione se sujetaba por su cintura a ella, ansiosa por no perderla, por tenerla ahí fija para siempre, sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca contra la de ella y que pronto tendría que irse a su oficina y prescindir de aquello que se le embravecía cuando la besaba así.

—No. —Murmuró alejándose un poco, Pansy apoyó su frente contra la suya sin dejar de mirarle los labios, Granger subió sus manos hasta sus mejillas y dedicó las puntas de sus dedos a deslizarse por el borde de aquel rostro, con los ojos cerrados y el aliento agitado dentro del pecho. —Es mi forma de decirte gracias por dejarme entrar a tu casa. —Pansy sonrió antes de volver a besarla con más vehemencia, usando sus manos para comprimirla contra sí con arrojo.

Hermione suspiró contra aquella boca llena de algo que no era miedo como el de hacía un rato, el libro había quedado olvidado en un lado y por un rato dejaron que todo lo que traían encima se les olvidara; no significaba la calma que ansiaban, no implicaba que pudieran besarse eternamente sin mirar al mundo afuera.

Sólo era un momento para tenerse. Nada más.

/o/o/o/

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Esta vez la nota va al final, quiero darle las gracias a las que muy amablemente han dedicado dos minutos para comentar, estoy muy agradecida y feliz de saber su opinión, de escucharlas opinar sobre mi pequeño que anda por ahí dando sus primeros pasos; este capítulo, el anterior y muy probablemente un par de los que vienen serán así, cultivos, la trama inicial de Demasiado, como podrían haber notado algunos, fue floja y no tenía la tensión y suspenso que hoy tiene, la historia ha ido creciendo.**_

 _ **Estoy orgullosa de esto, de que crezca yéndose un poco de mis manos, porque es la mejor señal de que es una historia viva a la que yo sólo doy voz y creo que es un obligado emocionarse al concebir a un hijo con un corazón vivo y latiente; ¿me gusta lo que está pasando?, sí… ¿crecerá como la hiedra fuera de mi mención anterior de que quedaban dos, tres o cuatro capítulos?, sí, ¡claro!...**_

 _ **El capítulo de hoy ha tenido sólo un tropiezo y es que he tenido que dejar la escena de ambas para el cierre y eso me causa ansiedad, porque ellas son mis protagonistas y moría por volver a una escena así, pero ha salido como quería, y porque la necesitaba; poco a poco, esta historia está tirando fuertes y largas raíces… el motivo de que la nota sea hoy final y de que parezca tan arrojada es que quiero proponerles algo, quiero pedirles que se queden, que le den una oportunidad a Demasiado.**_

 _ **No puedo decirles que será perfecto, pero puedo decirles que será bueno, me estoy dejando toda mi concentración en esto y les aseguro que la inspiración también; he paralizado otras historias (que les invito a conocer) "Venus", "Donde está tu corazón", "Hojas muertas", "Segundas oportunidades" mi saga "Apocalipsis", "Matar una mariposa" y "Quemarse no es morir"… todo detenido para enfocarme sólo en esta historia… no digo que por eso los haya parado, digo que por eso no los he seguido XD**_

 _ **Por favor, quédense, sé que no soy la más rápida y quizá no la mejor escritora. Pero prometo que Demasiado será algo para recordar. Feliz 2019, bienvenidas a mi historia.**_


	18. A reventar

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, quiero disculparme por ello, ha sido esta una ausencia excesiva que espero no vuelva a repetirse…**

 **Originalmente, este capítulo eran dos que se publicarían la primer semana de febrero festejando con ello que** _ **Demasiado**_ **cumplió precisamente el día cinco, un año de estar en vigencia, pero aunque me presioné para ello, pareciera que el contenido del capítulo ameritaba más tiempo del que le estaba dedicando y simplemente se negó a salir a la calle el nene.**

 _ **Demasiado**_ **, como el hijo de una mujer en su plenitud, ha resultado muy inquieto, así que de pronto da sorpresas como esta, que se ha quedado silencioso en su cuarto y de repente de la nada, se ha puesto a dar de saltos y esto es lo que ha salido; debo reconocer que son otras las actividades las que me han impedido también poner atención al crío, mi blog, mi trabajo, mis estudios e incluso otras cosas que estoy escribiendo para concursos…**

 **Pero bueno, que el nene ya está aquí, espero lo reciban como a sus hermanos, una nueva disculpa…** _ **Demasiado**_ **regresa y no se irá.**

* * *

 **A reventar…**

 _Too much of something is bad enough_

— ¿Tienes pendientes? —Acomodaba velozmente algunas cosas de la mesa mientras daba tiempo a Hermione de hojear el libro antes de marcharse al Ministerio, en su mente estaba que debía volver lo antes posible y ya mucho tiempo habían estado perdiendo… o ganando si consideraba el arrumaco en la cocina; la castaña ronroneó sin dejar de ver el documento y Roar levantó la cara desde su tazón de leche, inspeccionando a la ex roja, con una curiosidad de congénere.

—Debo ver a Harry… en realidad ni siquiera sé a qué asunto darle más atención, aunque con este material… —Hermione se detuvo en la página que buscaba, justo delante del dibujo que Pansy quería mostrarle, aquellas alas, aquella forma del cuello alargado, pero sobre todo los rasgos de la parte inferior que le fortalecían la expresión y las líneas que insinuaban un fuego que quizá ahora no estaba más claro. —… un augurey.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —Pansy fue a recoger lo de la mesa de la sala, mientras a punta de varita daba indicaciones a su guardarropa de acomodar lo sucio en su sitio para el lavado, pasó de prisa quitando a Roar con un empujón de mano del sillón al que recién había saltado, el felino se había ido a sentar justo sobre la carta de color negro y no la dejaba tomarla.

—Dibujado en el listado de los Veintiocho Sagrados. —Hermione miraba aquello con cuidado, el dibujo era casi exacto, el detalle y la postura del ave, así como aquello que simulaba ser fuego bajo la figura estilizada. —Esto no puede significar sino que el emblema los representa… ¿de qué año podrá ser?... está tan detallado y bien hecho, como si los quisieran realzar… divinizar.

—Esa vieja leyenda. —Pansy se mofó de lado, tomó aquel sobre y lo levantó hasta su cara para verlo mejor, lo miró un momento y volvió a pensar en que tenían que salir pronto de casa pero antes de eso decidió que valía la pena quitarse de más pendientes; viendo su reloj de pulsera y luego al rincón donde estaba el plato de comida de Roar y su agua, pensando en que tendría que ponerle más comida porque la leche no iba a ser suficiente, tiró de la punta del listón plateado y volvió la cara al contenido, sacó la hoja y la extendió con su mano limpia; al ver aquello se quedó de un palmo, fue como si una roca enorme y fría le cayera en el fondo del estómago, el ceño fruncido le enmarcó los ojos verdes y un amargor le golpeó la lengua. —Hermione.

—El listado de los Veintiocho Sagrados siempre me ha causado interés, ¿cómo funciona eso, Pansy?... ¿les mandan algún tipo de carné de pertenencia? —Estaba tan absorta mirando el libro y sus notas sonriéndose con aquella idea boba, casi una broma ácida, sin quitar el dedo de dónde había encontrado el dibujo, que no veía a Pansy sentarse en el sillón sin apartar sus ojos verdes de aquella carta. —En tu caso, por lado paterno y materno… ¿eres purísima, no?

—Hermione. —Volvió a llamar mirando fijo aquel papel, Roar subió de un salto al sillón y se pegó a ella como para pasarle sus pelos, la castaña pasó otra hoja y deslizó su dedo por un párrafo leyendo con cuidado y viendo luego la glosa a mano alzada que parecía un boceto más, un augurey pero volando en picada, ¿por qué la obsesión con esa ave?

— ¿El augurey significa algo para los sangre pura que yo no sepa? —Preguntó sin realmente esperar que ella le pudiera contestar, Pansy no dijo nada y eso la hizo volverse a mirarla, al hacerlo la encontró tan rígida y seria, sentada mirando la carta que se asustó. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé. —Pansy se volvió a verla mostrándole el contenido y a Hermione le causó un escalofrío ver que lo primero en la hoja, en la parte superior, era aquel emblema: un augurey dignificado y elegante, grabado en la hoja con un suave y portentoso relieve; el papel de la carta brillaba, a la distancia parecía más que hoja, terciopelo endurecido, en la mano de la morena, resplandecía casi puro, casi luminoso y se preguntó si no estaría encantado para encandilar.

— ¿De quién es la carta? —De dos pasos estaba junto a ella y tendía su mano hacia el papel que la morena sostenía con un aparente espanto, casi podía sentirle la tensión desde donde estaba, casi podía olerle el desasosiego; Hermione supo que aquello estaba más allá de su comprensión, cuando percibió tanto nerviosismo en la ex verde, no era normal, no podía serlo.

—No tengo idea. —Estaba encabezada por el nombramiento: Señorita Pansy M. Parkinson, con una caligrafía cuidada, alargada, poderosa que Hermione no pudo evitar ver con recelo, le daba oficialidad de organismo gubernamental y nadie en todo el Ministerio usaba ese emblema, tampoco en gobiernos vecinos, amigos o conocidos; aunque intentó leer lo que decía, no pudo hacerlo con comodidad porque Pansy había bajado la hoja para cerrar los ojos y tomar algo de aire, Granger tendió la mano y la sujetó mientras la morena se llevaba las suyas al rostro y se sentaba en su sillón respirando larga y fuertemente.

 _Señorita Pansy M. Parkinson:_

 _Es un gusto para nosotros el enviarle la presente, un acontecimiento sin precedente alguno está por llegar a nuestras vidas y como orgullosa parte de este nuevo movimiento, debe ser de los primeros en saber de su llegada; al día de hoy, nos complace informarle que miembros honorables, poderosos y dispuestos de los_ _ **SAGRADOS VEINTIOCHO**_ _preparan con ahínco y dedicación el futuro que habrá de regir de ahora en adelante los senderos del mundo mágico inglés._

 _No existirá más la podredumbre mágica que ha venido mermando nuestra comunidad, y en cuestión de unas semanas la purificación del sistema al que pertenecemos quedará pactada por el comienzo de un nuevo Orden Mágico; es usted parte de este selecto grupo de elegidos, tome con orgullo el estandarte de la salvación para el verdadero poder mágico, para bien de todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestro pueblo y en detrimento de los desagradecidos, corruptos e incapaces. Pronto, necesitaremos de su apoyo Srita. Parkinson, pues es su responsabilidad dar fundamento a su herencia mágica, por siglos, los Parkinson y los Fawley han sido parte importante de nuestra organización, no es ahora la excepción. Unirse es la única opción._

 _Permanezca alerta. Permanezca fuerte. Permanezca fiel._

 _Nobiles, magicae purissimum_

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, como intentando provocarse dolor y con ello entender lo que pasaba, aunque en el fondo también encontraba el tono terriblemente petulante de aquello como una broma de mal gusto que le provocó una sonrisa nerviosa que sin embargo quiso evitarle a la morena; Pansy ahora la miraba con los ojos penetrantes, una mirada asustada, mitad espera mitad duda, como si poco a poco comprendiera a quien tenía delante y a quien había dejado ver aquella evidencia de… ¿de qué?. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un hueco nació entre ambas, por un lado Hermione sabía que aquello tenía muchas implicaciones aunque fuera casi hilarante, todas negativas para la destinataria de la carta y de esa forma, todas terribles para su relación; por el otro lado Pansy comprendía que se le venía encima un nuevo tropel de acusaciones y no le preocupaba tanto el sufrirlas de nuevo como el que vinieran de la castaña frente a ella.

/o/o/o/

— ¿Llegó Pansy? —Preguntó al entrar en su oficina a uno de los jóvenes recién llegados por la ampliación de personal prometida por Padma, el chico negó con la cabeza dos veces, como si necesitara reafirmar lo que decía o como si todavía le costara mucho identificar a la aludida, a la que miraba con asombro y temor. — ¡Alguien mande una carta urgente a Pansy, díganle que tengo que verla! —No lo iba a fingir, porque no tenía caso, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible, las grandes zancadas que la habían llevado hasta ahí ya lo venían dejando entrever.

—Señorita Bulstrode, llegó esto para usted hace un momento. —La chica del escritorio que estaba más cercano a la puerta le tendió un montón de avioncitos y entre todos ellos, una gruesa línea negra que la hizo detenerse antes de tomar aquello de sus manos, casi se podría decir que se escuchó por toda la oficina la forma como contuvo el aire con molestia dentro de sus pulmones; sintió como si le hubiera descendido por la espalda un hielo, pero no la helaba del todo, sólo a medias, haciendo que las partes calientes de su cuerpo se estremecieran con violencia, la boca se le secó de golpe e intentó fingir serenidad parándose muy derecha.

— ¿Todo es mío? —Preguntó sintiendo una tensión horrenda, que le escalaba por la nuca hacia la cabeza, como una araña de gruesas y enormes patas que quiere anidar a como dé lugar sobre su cuerpo; la joven asintió con sus enormes y azules ojos acuosos tendiendo todavía el montón de papeles sin atinar a qué más hacer.

—Sí, los avioncitos llegaron temprano y el sobre hace un momento, casi luego que se fuera. —La muchacha no la miraba ya, estaba además ocupada revolviendo en otro montón de aviones y aún con el brazo estirado y en la mano, como un montón de papeles al azar, todo lo que había mencionado antes, Millicent no sujetó nada y entonces la chica sí que le miró. — ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó viendo a aquellas cartas, sin darle la menor importancia a la oscura que sobresalía sobre los demás papeles, pasando por los amarillos, los rojos, los verdes y los blancos, el negro no importaba para ella.

—No, nada. —Al fin tomó todo aquello y con las mismas enormes zancadas de antes, fue hasta la oficina de Pansy y se encerró, ahí dentro buscó la chimenea que tenía su amiga en un rincón y aprovechando las llamas que avivó con un latigazo de su varita, dejó caer el resto de los sobres a cada paso que daba mientras se quedaba sólo con aquella y de un solo golpe la arrojaba al fuego. — ¡Quémate! —Pidió, mirando el papel retorcerse, blanquearse poco a poco y volverse gris y escamoso, gris y aterciopelado, gris y un polvillo oscuro sobre la superficie rojiza del carbón.

Nada más desaparecer de su vista volvió afuera y pensó de nuevo en Pansy, ¿por qué tardaría tanto?, de dos pasos fue hasta su escritorio, sacó de un cajón su botella especial de whisky de fuego, rebuscó con su manaza brusca por el cajón la copita pequeña, más para jerez que otra cosa que le había obsequiado alguien, y la llenó dos veces, ninguna de las dos llegó siquiera a llenarle de sabor la boca, no sentía, estaba lívida y nadie lo notaba gracias al cielo. Entonces ocurrió, fue una sacudida enorme, tanto que la copa se le ladeó cuando intentaba servir la tercera de la mañana y el whisky se derramó por el escritorio hasta llegar al suelo en un hilillo goteante y sutil, no le dio importancia, algún idiota se habría tropezado cerca moviendo su escritorio; mas la segunda sacudida fue peor, como si la oficina estuviera atada al lomo de un enorme perro que decide quitarse el polvo y las pulgas de encima; cuando alzó la cara al frente, vio a sus compañeros que intentaban controlar los papeles que se desparramaban de las mesas, los avioncitos que chocaban contra los muros cuando estos se movían de su sitio y las personas que saltaban como si hubieran perdido el piso.

Por un momento creyó que era el alcohol, las dos copas que ya se había bebido, pero entonces vio a personas correr por el pasillo, varita en mano dispuestos a todo; corrían apresurados con la mirada llena de intención y ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba llevando su mano hacia la varita y tomándola con firmeza; una nueva sacudida hizo que resbalara al ponerse de pie de su asiento, el joven al que antes había preguntado por Pansy gritó a voz en cuello algo que no entendió, porque entre el grito, el tropiezo y la corretiza en el pasillo se escuchó una gran explosión; alguien gritó que estaban atacando el Ministerio y mientras se incorporaba de nuevo y aceleraba el paso rumbo al pasillo sintió de nueva cuenta que todo se ponía patas arriba.

Hasta entonces comprendió la realidad de las palabras anteriores: atacaban el edificio y por eso estaba temblando.

/o/o/o/

Había mucho ruido en la sala porque hablaban todos a la par, estaban tranquilos y resolviendo asuntos cada quien a su modo filtrándose alguna risa o algún exabrupto, en cierta forma era la bondad de las reuniones de trabajo del equipo más cercano del Ministro: él no mandaba, él los reunía y se paseaba entre todos resolviendo y dando opiniones y cualquiera podía acercársele y obtener una respuesta inmediata y personalizada, era un formato de trabajo colaborativo y respetuoso, ordenado y cercano, casi íntimo; Shacklebolt quería eso también para el siguiente mandato, quería que Hermione lograra ese mismo nivel de organización y confianza con los suyos y hacía más de media hora que esperaba que estuviera ya por ahí para irse codeando con los compañeros y aprender de él, en su oficina sabían que había salido a comer pero no había regresado y creyó conveniente dejarla hacer, porque siempre vale la pena sentarse y probar bocado sin ser interrumpido.

Harry estaba en un extremo de la sala preparándose para salir rumbo a su entrevista con Malfoy, él habría preferido que no fuera así, que él no fuera a hacer aquella tarea, no obstante Harry se negaba a que alguien más fuera y Ronald que hubiera podido ir por ser más cercano a ellos no era opción, otros aurores conocían menos a Draco aún y algunos le odiaban más todavía; conclusión, sólo quedaba Potter y su consabida enemistad con el heredero final de aquellas dos ancestrales casas, ignorando la existencia del pequeño Lupin claro está. Convencido de que un último consejo y advertencia no estaría de más, Shacklebolt fue entre saludos y consultas acercándose al que alguna vez fuera su alumno, lo recordó de aquellas misiones durante el final de la guerra y de aquella increíble batalla final con Voldemort y se volvió a preguntar si estaría haciendo lo correcto al no dejarle su puesto a él.

Luego volvió a responderse que sí.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? —Harry se volvió a mirarlo, había estado concentrado en firmarle unos documentos a su asistente y en darle instrucciones que no había podido escuchar, o quizá no le había interesado oír.

—Apenas diez minutos, no quiero que Draco me eche en cara que me estaba esperando… los Malfoy valoran mucho la puntualidad. —Se reía de lado al entregar las últimas hojas al joven Burke que las sujetó y se fue a una mesa cercana para hacerlas rollo y enviarlas de inmediato. — ¿Qué pasa? —Frente a frente, Kingsley seguía siendo más alto que Potter, que había embarnecido apenas con los años, y crecido muy pocos centímetros ya.

James Potter. Todo mundo se llenaba la boca diciendo que eran idénticos pero la realidad es que Harry era muy diferente, cuando uno pasaba horas mirando aquel rostro o conversando con él podía empezar a ver las enormes diferencias entre ambos, que no eran sólo los ojos; en contraste con su padre, Harry tenía un gesto adusto y melancólico, que todos atribuían a su pasado trágico, Kingsley no, él le llamaba la madurez anticipada. Creía fervientemente que el que Harry fuera presionado tanto y tan duramente por Snape y que Dumbledore le guardara todos esos horribles secretos, habían hecho de aquel hombre alguien temeroso de lo que era, de lo que llevaba dentro, calculador, analítico y desconfiado, tremendamente aprensivo y por qué no decirlo, sobrecogedor; sin saberlo, el mismo Harry sentía esa parte de Voldemort viviendo en su interior aún viva, cuando de eso no quedaba nada, al final lo que Harry creía eran vestigios del mago oscuro, era en realidad su propia libertad, su juventud, su rebeldía o su sentido común en muchas ocasiones, y si a algo le temía el joven elegido era a ser presa de todo eso, que al final no era otra cosa que sí mismo.

En los últimos años ya como auror, aquel temor no había desaparecido, por el contrario, se había hecho tan grande que se le veía en el rostro, como una arruga enorme en la frente, apenas superada por la conocidísima cicatriz que todavía hacia que los recién llegados sostuvieran la respiración con asombro, parecía que en los últimos años el grueso de la población creía que la cicatriz era una metáfora, y no una real marca sobre la piel de aquel hombretón adusto; no obstante esa virtud callada de Harry era un rasgo único e irrepetible, una virtud prodigiosa y una terrible maldición. Precisamente por ella no lo había elegido para su puesto, porque un hombre con ese peso pasado y futuro sobre sus hombros no podría con más lozas de responsabilidad encima; además, siempre sería mejor una persona así, curtida por la batalla en un puesto de guerra como el de líder de los aurores, un sitio privilegiado para enfrentar el mal.

Para volver a ser héroe.

—Malfoy… no necesito recordarte las condiciones en que debe darse esta entrevista, ¿verdad? —Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó las gafas con el índice sin dejar de mirarlo, en el movimiento las arruguillas entorno a sus ojos se disolvieron, y parecía de nuevo el joven alumno de hacía pocos años, tendría más arrugas en otras partes del rostro, pero para Shacklebolt aún seguía siendo un niño y siempre lo sería.

—No se preocupe, señor Ministro, le aseguro que no le romperé la nariz ni lo meteré preso por una sonrisa burlona. —Ambos se sonrieron por el comentario, Kingsley volvió a preguntarse si él no sería el mejor candidato a su puesto al retirarse, Harry le tendió la mano para despedirse cuando Burke se acercó a ellos con el rostro desencajado.

—Señor, reportan un incidente en las Oficinas del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. —Ambos lo miraron ansiando más detalles, pero él no tenía nada más que decir, les miraba y ya; como lo fulminaran con los ojos, finalmente agregó algo que los hizo sacar varitas y salir de ahí. —Dijeron que había muertos.

Ante el comentario y una orden de Kingsley todos en la sala salieron, Potter hacía mucho que había desaparecido rumbo al lugar, sin esperar a nadie, ni decir más, ni siquiera las indicaciones del que era su jefe; aquello lo hizo volver a dudar, quizá él debía ser la opción principal.

—Señores, podríamos estar bajo ataque, sea lo que sea que nos espere la prioridad es capturar a los responsables… ¿me oyeron? —Aquella última pregunta hizo a muchos fruncir el ceño y empezar a desaparecer, entre los fulgores de las ausencias, entre las ligeras detonaciones que le anunciaban que se iba quedando solo, identificó uno que otro suspiro exasperado y supo que no iba a ser fácil para sus acompañantes respetar vidas.

Generalmente no se respeta con facilidad a alguien que no respeta primero.

/o/o/o/

El aire en sus pulmones estaba detenido, como paralizado y hecho un embrollo duro, tragó saliva con violencia y desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos castaños que esperaban, porque estaban esperando; por un momento al enfocar sus ojos de nuevo en la carta pensó que era una trampa, Hermione Granger estaba ahí para evaluar su reacción, no tenía otro motivo para estar ahí, aquello era un complot venido de los altos funcionarios del Ministerio para hacerla caer, los besos, las caricias, las noches durmiendo en la misma habitación, eran parte de ese plan muy bien orquestado sólo para hacerla caer. Llevó la mano a la hoja y se la quitó a Hermione sin decir más, miró el papel con cuidado, lo analizó sopesando sus pocas y radicales opciones, se limitaba a pensar dejando que la maquinaria de su cabeza derrapara en un proceso infinito, se humedeció los labios con la lengua temblorosa y vio en un extremo de la habitación la chimenea; de pronto pasó por su cabeza todo lo dicho en Colegio, esas aseveraciones suyas contra los mestizos, su conocidísimo grito para vender a Potter.

Es que era obvio, todo mundo lo sabía, andaba por la vida con un prendedor de esmeraldas que lucía reluciente su inicial, el orgullo de su sangre pura lo ponía siempre bien en alto, la forma como se desenvolvía con sus amigos, la casi invisible, ahora gracias al trabajo, pero aún ahí a fuerza de pasado, intolerancia que tenía para con los no magos; tenía que ser eso, tenía que ser una broma, porque de pronto el orgullo que sentía por la sangre en sus venas se paralizó como un pajarillo que escucha un ruido lejano: el ruido del arma amartillándose para dispararle directo al pecho.

Y lo peor, Hermione ahí de pie analizando su reacción.

—Pansy. —Hermione llamó a su espalda, se había vuelto sin saber cómo, su voz fue como un grito que la asustó y le hizo saltar el corazón, el disparo certero contra su pecho ahora sangrante y moribundo, se sentía como si Severus Snape le hubiera atrapado con un trozo de pergamino relleno de las respuestas de un examen, tenía que deshacerse de él lo antes posible, tenía que quitarse la evidencia de las manos antes que le detonara como una bomba en las manos y la dejara sin ellas; en Colegio habría vuelto sus manos con la evidencia hacia la mochila de Millicent y depositado el cuerpo del delito dentro, que ella pagara los platos rotos, pero aquí, ahora, adulta y nerviosa echó a andar hacia la chimenea, dos, tres, cuatro pasos, Hermione la seguía y ella tenía que deshacerse de aquello antes que fuera muy tarde, antes que la castaña tuviera razones para odiarle, para mirarla como en la escuela. — ¡Espera Pansy!

No lo pensó, no lo pensó más, casi podría jurar que su clamor porque se detuviera fue el que provocó que arrojara aquello con más fuerza, tenía que deshacerse de él, sujetó la hoja con fuerza y la arrojó a las llamas, un golpe poderoso de muñeca que llevó la carta a estrellarse contra el fuego, donde chisporroteó, Hermione contuvo una exclamación de alarma y ella se dio la vuelta rumbo a la cocina a grandes zancadas sin atinar a poner las manos en ningún lado, la barra le parecía enorme, sus costados idiotas y su pecho no las alojaría.

Estaba desesperada.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Hermione miraba las llamas como si pudiera meter las manos y sacar el papel, Pansy sintió como si oírla rompiera el silencio delicioso que lo rodeaba todo ahora que no existía más aquella culposa nota; tragó saliva otra vez, sus ojos dieron con la botella de licor más cercana, la atrajo con un movimiento, la abrió y dio un trago casi doloroso, aquella pregunta viniendo de Hermione, con ese justo tono de pesar por la desaparición del documento ahora le taladraban los oídos, casi le dolían, ¿qué había hecho?, volvió a tragar intentando despejarse las ideas, los pasos de Granger se aproximaron. —Tranquila, Pansy.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Se volvió a ver a Hermione, aquellos ojos castaños esperaban cualquier comentario, menos esa pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla, estaba en medio de su pánico segura de que ella, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, ella, Hermione _te estoy tendiendo una trampa metiéndome en tu vida_ Granger estaba jugándole una mala pasada. —Tú sabes de esto, ¿cierto?

—Pansy, no tengo idea de quién envió esa carta, no sé qué es… pero no debiste destruirla. —Aquello la zarandeó, no, no debió destruirla, tendría que haberla guardado, tendría que haberla llevado a su oficina, hablar con su jefa y decirle "Padma, recibí esto, pero no me importa, esa ya no soy yo", y la duda de dos segundos antes volvió a ponérsele de frente, ¿qué había hecho?; tendría que haber conservado la carta y dar aviso a sus jefes, demostrar así su inocencia, pero ahora la había destruido delante de su superior, ahora Hermione sabía que había destruido la única evidencia de una conspiración y aquello podría pasar como que lo desaparecía para luego unirse, sin que hubiera rastros físicos de ello. —Trata de calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—No voy a formar parte de eso, ¿me crees? —Preguntó enfocada ahora en lo que importaba, que ella le creyera, relajándose ante la veracidad de haber destruido esa evidencia horrenda y de ver en los ojos de la castaña que ella no tenía nada qué ver en ello; ante la pregunta Hermione asintió.

—Te creo, tranquila. —Hermione fue hasta ella y puso su mano cálida sobre su hombro. —No es tan grave, ¿está bien?, no es tan grave. —Su voz sonaba tranquilizadora, pero sus ojos parecían nerviosos, Pansy interrogó a ellos con los suyos y Hermione tuvo que añadir. —Soy testigo de que la carta te tomó por sorpresa, lo mejor habría sido conservarla pero ya que la has destruido, veremos la forma de proceder… Pansy, esto podría ser importante a futuro, ¿reconociste la letra? —Ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que le daba vueltas, ni siquiera recordaba la forma de las letras, ¡qué estúpida!, de tener la carta habría podido investigar más sobre ella, ¡qué imbécil!

—No. —Masculló con un sollozo exasperado, Hermione asintió como un médico que trata de sacarle al paciente herido la secuencia de hechos y entender por qué le cuelgan dos dedos de la mano y ha perdido el resto. —No es para nada familiar.

—Muy bien, partamos de ahí… ¿habías visto antes un logotipo como ese en otro sitio, además del libro de tu padre? —Jamás, habría sido la respuesta más acertada a aquella pregunta, los ojos de Hermione la analizaban concienzudamente y su cabeza corría a mil por hora, tragó saliva y se dio la oportunidad de pensarlo, es que no, no lo había visto antes a menos que…

—Un tatuaje. —Murmuró de pronto sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma de estarlo recordando, Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y tuvo que alzar la cara y verla a los ojos. —Hace unos años, en la Academia, hubo un siniestro, ¿recuerdas?... el asunto de… —No recordaba exactamente el nombre y tronaba los dedos como para atraer la memoria de algún sitio lejano, era una pena que no tuviera la costumbre de usar pensadero. —… alguien puso demasiado ácido a su poción y estalló un laboratorio…

— ¿Te refieres a la explosión que dejó cuatro muertos en la Academia de Formación Empresarial del Ministerio? —Preguntó Hermione y Pansy asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba muy segura, aunque en el fondo de su cabeza podía verlo con claridad.

—Yo estaba en un aula contigua, cuando pasé por ahí uno de los cuerpos tenía ese tatuaje en el brazo… era ese logotipo en tonos verdes… —Hermione asintió y se acercó más a ella, la estrechó con su brazo y ambas esperaron un poco en silencio, cuando llamaron a la puerta; primero Pansy dudó en atender pero al final fue con seguridad sin importarle dejar a Hermione ahí y que pudieran verle desde la puerta, al abrir no encontró a nadie, no era nadie y se sintió ridícula ahí parada, viendo al pasillo de afuera mientras Roar maullaba desde el sillón.

— ¿Quién es? —Hermione fue hasta ella sólo para encontrarse como ella mirando al vacío, no había nadie; Pansy estaba muy extrañada y confusa, hasta que bajó la mirada y vio el piso.

—Mira. —Masculló a su acompañante que hizo lo propio bajando la mirada.

En el piso, un sobre negro con listón plateado esperaba, Pansy se inclinó hacia él y lo levantó del suelo como si pudiera morderla, Hermione tendió su mano hacia ella pero apenas logró rozar el sobre cuando escucharon una ráfaga de viento entrar al lugar, un felino enorme apareció ante ellas haciendo que dieran un paso atrás, rodeado de hilillos plateados que envolvían su figura etérea; un patronus, Pansy había visto aquel ser muy pocas veces, pero suficientes para saber a quién pertenecía, Hermione se endureció, como si aquello la obligara a entrar en modo combativo inmediatamente.

—El Ministerio está bajo ataque, Hermione… te necesitamos. —La castaña se sujetó del brazo de Pansy con fuerza mientras ésta echaba dentro de la casa la carta como si fuera un disco, ambas salieron corriendo con la varita ya en mano, aquello sólo podía ser muy malo.

/o/o/o/

La habitación estaba casi oscura y sólo se iluminaba en toda su extensión por la chimenea apenas insinuada, muerta con unos pocos carbones que titilaban, era el fulgor rojo sutil del fuego apunto de apagarse, el que se olvida tras una salida rápida. En la mesa reposaban los sobres previamente alistados, con todos los listones bien apretados y los moños perfectamente acomodados, detallado de mujer, detallado de manos delicadas y cuidadosas, estaban ahí para aparecerse en la puerta de su destinatario, en su oficina, en su transporte cada vez que él destruyera un ejemplar, no había modo de escapar si decidían destruir la carta, debían recibirla a como diera lugar y conservarla; más que encantadas estaban malditas, una y otra vez llegarían a su destino, las veces que fuera necesario, cuantas veces se destruyeran. Era la primera de las misivas enviadas y estaban seguros que serían las más complicadas, las más despreciadas y rechazadas.

Pero las siguientes iban a ser poderosas.

En el muro a un costado de la chimenea estaba la pizarra con todos y cada uno de los nombres de los invitados y sus fotografías más perfectas, miembros todos de los Sagrados Veintiocho, algunos suplían a las familias originales y fueron seleccionados por no haber aparecido en la lista inicial y aun así tener lo necesario para ser parte, otros eran herederos de familias que hoy reposaban en el olvido, obligadas al anonimato por el Ministerio y sus políticas de débil inclusión, o bien, relegadas y apestadas por ondear de cualquier forma y bajo cualquier pretexto su bandera de puros con orgullo; casi todos jóvenes, casi todos productivos y en su mayoría figuras que no cabía duda se unirían al movimiento sin apenas pensarlo.

Metidas en círculos rojos, observaban a la oscuridad las fotografías de cuatro o cinco miembros, aquellos de los que se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa aún, con un movimiento lento y firme un trozo de tiza marcaba líneas entorno a otros nombres, sobre todo aquellos que ya habían recibido sus cartas y las tenían guardadas, a la espera, en otros casos no había líneas, sólo marcas de puntos donde se había intentado poner la línea entorno al nombre, pero en su lugar se había limitado a una insinuación. No se oía nada más que el fuego chisporroteando y esa respiración suave de estar muy relajado y esperando, le tocaba estar ahí vigilando los nombres unas horas mientras esperaba además noticias de lo otro, el suceso que cuando se mencionara en la siguiente carta, definitivamente traería a los inseguros al grupo.

O los alejaría para siempre.

/o/o/o/

Aunque no tenía pensado responder al llamado porque estaba muy lejos para hacerlo y además suspendido, el anuncio lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó muy inquieto, llevaba horas metido en el jardín posterior de la casa, se había entretenido un rato con el ajedrez mágico y otro más jugueteando con los gnomos del jardín; a diferencia de su padre, Charlie había mandado traer gnomos y de vez en cuando les invitaba helado o té, cosa que en su primer visita Hermione había admirado y elogiado con ahínco. Dejó de pasar tiempo con ellos porque empezaron a preguntar por ella haciendo señas para figurar una melena enorme y revuelta, acabó sintiéndose triste y optó por despedirse educadamente.

Hermione.

En realidad no la pensaba como hubiera creído que iba a pensarla y eso de alguna forma significaba un alivio, ahora tenía otras cosas en mente que parecían estar precipitándose como de más importancia sobre su vacía cabeza; entre las amenazas de Charlie y el reciente llamado de Harry a todos los aurores a resguardar el Ministerio, respetando la vida de los atacantes, lo cierto es que se le estaba pasando el rato con mucha velocidad, y a la larga no era bueno. Viendo que estaba solo, que el sol despuntaba alto y que hacía calor, se fue a la orilla de la piscina y empezó a quitarse una a una las prendas, la camisa cuadrada a rojo y verde abandonó sus brazos mientras tiraba de ella a uno y otro lado, el izquierdo, marcado todavía por las profundas y asimétricas cicatrices de la despartición que sufriera tiempo atrás, continuaba siendo su embrollo personal, sentía a veces que los músculos se tardaban un poco más de la cuenta en seguir sus órdenes, pero ya no le exasperaba como al principio, ahora ya estaba metido en esa relación a tirantes por costumbre.

Mientras se sujetaba la muñeca con la mano contraria, apretándola para relajar su articulación y sentir menos duro el brazo entero y miraba el cielo, volvió a pensar en el llamado de Harry y volvió a sacudir la cabeza un poco convenciéndose de que no tenía que responder; su mano derecha fue hasta su cintura, sujetó la camiseta que le cubría y tiró para sacarla del pantalón donde estaba metida, con sólo ese brazo sacó la prenda de su cuerpo hasta quedar de torso desnudo bajo el sol caliente que todo entibiaba, incluso su piel pálida como la leche y su espalda poblado de pecas; con dos movimientos fuertes y torpes se despojó de los zapatos que fueron a dar a un costado y con los dedos empezó a abrirse el cinturón, mientras sus dedos jalaban de los calcetines, el pantalón pareció caer más fácil y al bajarlo por sus piernas torneadas por las horas de correr a las que todavía estaba acostumbrándose siete años después, sintió un poco de frío.

Enfundado en unos boxers rojos con coquetas garras felinas entintadas por aquí y por allá, Ronald Weasley era lo que era: un hombre blanquísimo, con pecas por todo el torso y los brazos, con las rectas y desiguales cicatrices de su brazo como evidencia de una pasada batalla o mejor dicho huida, con aquellas otras marcas casi invisibles de los tentáculos de un cerebro enemigo por aquí y por allá; tenía el cuerpo curtido de las guerras pasadas, todas de Harry, todas de Hermione, las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran más marcas de los tres que suyas solamente. Aún tenía las marcas visibles de haber sido en otro tiempo muy delgado, pequeñas líneas en su espalda y en su vientre revelaban que los músculos definidos de hoy eran fruto de mucho trabajo reciente, las piernas torneadas y los dedos largos de los pies, simpáticos y juguetones entonaban con el vello rojo de sus piernas y claro, casi amarillo, de su pecho y brazos.

La curvatura de su espalda, la forma como se delineaban sus omóplatos, las líneas difusas de los músculos que dividían su pierna en dos partes como los gajos de una mandarina jugosa y gruesa, las cuatro débiles comisuras que dividían su abdomen hasta perderse en las líneas de los lados, firmes y casi perfectas que señalaban ahí donde las abdominales diarias le hacían sufrir para no acabar como el gordo que era y devoraba comida al por mayor a todas horas, sin mesura.

¿Atractivo?, horrores, con el ceño fruncido incluso, parado encorvado ahí frente a la piscina, con un insipiente bigote formándose sobre su labio, Ronald Weasley seguía siendo el mozalbete guapetón del Colegio, con el plus de hombre maduro y cicatrices de héroe de batalla; si se le preguntara a la piel que lo cubría sus andares, habría tenido que confesar las pocas, pero existentes aventuras, las chicas tres o cuatro años menor que él que habían besado y lamido cada resquicio de aquel cuerpo, cada protuberancia, cada borde. Hermione habría estado en la lista, pero ella era diferente, las marcas de ella habían sido como cardenales que ahora latían, escocían feroces y a él le pesaban, en su mente le pesaban. Y mientras pensaba en el llamado de Harry aún más asfixiante que las caricias, y en la revolución bestial en su pecho que le exigía que acudiera a ayudarlo, se negó a sí mismo la posibilidad y se arrojó al agua helada de la piscina, donde el brillo cristalino azuloso lo cubrió y el frío le hizo reconsiderar mejor y berrear y rabiar, porque según recordaba a ratos: auror ya no era.

/o/o/o/

— ¡Cuidado! —Un rayo de color azul voló por los aires cimbrando el espacio, haciendo que unas ondas eléctricas se desprendieran de su figura, sacudiendo a todo el que se interponía en su paso, se estrelló como un latigazo de Zeus contra el muro al fondo del pasillo y millones de trozos de concreto, roca y pintura volaron por los aires acompañados de cerca por una nube blanquecina y fuego; era aquel un fuego azul como el rayo, que salpicó como agua a los que estaban más cerca, dos de esas personas quedaron encendidas en lapislázuli como si fueran joyas preciosas con vida propia, el ruido de sus ropas chamuscándose como si estuvieran sumergidos en aceite hirviendo la hizo estremecer, lucían como antorchas humanas de cobalto, que chillaban como ratas atrapadas en una trampa, podía oler hasta donde estaba la carne quemada, los músculos cocinándose y deseó no tener nariz.

Alguien pasó corriendo a su lado empujándola en su carrera, sacándola del raro trance en que la dejara aquella imagen que aun mirando a otros lados parecía tener grabada en la pupila, notó que estaba aún conteniendo la respiración y que seguía con la varita apuntando al suelo, la muñeca doblada al completo, girando la punta con cuidado mientras el halo brillante de su escudo de protección impedía que los trozos de la explosión y las llamas que cayeron cerca los alcanzaran, estaba acuclillada al lado de un sanador que pretendía con manos y varita contener una hemorragia en un cuerpo carmesí, brillante y chicloso; no sabía si era una chica o un chico, ni siquiera si era un adulto o apenas un joven practicante que había tenido el infortunio de pasar por ahí, justo ese día, justo a esa hora, sólo sabía que su escudo, esa cúpula blanquecina que se concentraba en sostener era lo que le daba oportunidad al hombrecillo delgado y macilento de salvar aquella vida; escuchó una corretiza del otro lado del pasillo y enfocó sus ojos en las sombras que las llamaradas azules dejaban ver, forzándose a ignorar los cuerpos que habían caído al piso y se retorcían como papel bajo el fuego maldito, reconoció a dos o tres aurores y supo que la batalla iba a recrudecerse, ella tenía cinco minutos ahí acuclillada, con un hilo de sangre mojándole el labio inferior y el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado por la inflamación de un golpe.

—Carajo. —El hombrecillo dijo aquello a medias sorbiéndose la nariz, como si contuviera una gripe descomunal, de reojo analizó aquella masa en el piso y supo por qué renegaba, intentó mantenerse serena, pero le estaba costando horrores; él todavía intentó presionar aquel pecho, pero el movimiento fue extraño, el cuerpo estaba inerte por completo, como una gelatina muy densa.

—Hay que moverle donde no estorbe. —Decirlo así le hizo sentirse repugnante pero sirvió para sobreponerse un poco, el sanador se llevó la mano manchada de sangre al rostro, a quitarse algo de la cara, mientras su mano con la varita hacía lo que ella había dicho un instante antes, luego se volvió a verla; las gafas de montura gruesa y cuadradas le caían en una nariz enorme, casi deformada como una joroba en la cara, ella asintió cuando le reconoció la intención en los ojos, hubo una nueva explosión junto a ellos y sin saber cómo se fue de lado sobre él, la cúpula vibró cuando un trozo entero del techo se les vino encima, la mano le escoció y la muñeca le dio un tronido.

Incluso para sostener la varita que emite un hechizo hay un límite y estaba cerca de ceder.

El sanador sacó la varita de debajo de ella mientras la sostenía contra su cuerpo, ambos tirados en el piso, miraban aquel enorme trozo de hormigón que amenazaba con aplastarlos, él no dudó más de dos segundos y lo pulverizó con una nube descomunal de restos pequeñísimos, como un talco grisáceo que los bañó al deshacerse la cúpula que antes los resguardaba, la muñeca le ardía horrores, como entumida, y al vérsela se encontró con que sangraba.

—Señorita Patil, arriba. —Pidió el hombre mientras usando sus pies se arrastraba con ella como una araña invertida hacia la pared, Parvati se miraba la muñeca con sorpresa, ¿era eso su hueso asomándose justo donde empezaba su mano y acababa su muñeca?, no podía levantarla, manchas rojizas y amarillentas se le cruzaban por donde ponía la mirada, el dolor era demasiado y aquel sanador intentaba incorporarla y llevarla hacia el muro. —Déjeme revisarla. —La sujetó por el antebrazo y contempló la herida, sólo entonces Parvati se dio cuenta que no hablaba de su muñeca rota, sino de su cabeza que recién se percataba, la tenía pesada, aletargada. —Debo detener esta hemorragia, resista… ¡Hemodegio! —El hormigueo la hizo respingar, sus ojos bailaron buscando un sitio donde posarse y fueron a ubicarse en su varita, que había quedado a unos metros suyos, manchada de la sangre de su brazo.

—Mi varita. —Masculló, el sanador hacía movimientos y procuraba darle atención a lo que ocurría en su cráneo, entonces Parvati escuchó algo parecido a un marchar, lejano pero acercándose, al alzar la cara vio a los aurores que acababan de llegar mirando hacia el pasillo de donde venía aquel sonido, los veía como difuminados, como envueltos en velos blanquecinos muy finos y delgados.

—Debemos salir de aquí. —El sanador la sujetó con fuerza por la espalda convencido de que ahora ya sólo podían huir, hubo un chasquido, como el de una caja que cierra con fuerza, un sonido que retumbó por todo el lugar, como un temblor que hiciera a todos perder el equilibrio un momento, Parvati comprendió lo que había sido aquello, al mismo tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimillas de dolor, el sanador la sujetó fuerte por la cintura desde su espalda y pareció querer saltar prendado a ella sin lograrlo. —Pero qué…

—Nos bloquean la huida, impiden que desaparezcamos, fue un conjuro de amarre para contenernos… —Parvati lo miró de soslayo y luego señaló con su mano sana su varita, el hombre comprendió que le estaba pidiendo que sanara aquello y él hizo lo propio dirigiéndose a su mano con premura, dio un tirón violento y sin aviso sacándole una exclamación de dolor, luego rayos plateados y rosados empezaron a salir de la punta de su varita hacia su muñeca con un cosquilleo y picazón extraños, ella miraba sin ver, no enfocaba del todo y batallaba para mantener el equilibrio; a la par que el tejido que rodeaba la herida se iba recomponiendo, su mano iba sintiéndose más y más caliente, al cabo de dos segundos el hombre comenzó a sudar profusamente, sanar una herida así, sin elementos extra más que la magia de su varita, sin pociones, era un proceso que implicaba más desgaste físico del que le hubiera gustado a la Patil que él gastara. —… vienen a matarnos. —El sanador se detuvo un momento y le miró, se lo había dicho para justificar que le exigiera hacer aquello, pero también para advertirle que no debía quedarse en ceros, para que él comprendiera porqué necesitaba que pudiera sostener su varita lo antes posible y que él mismo pudiera empuñar la suya todavía, habría querido decir que exageraba al verle tanto temor en los ojos, que no era así y el dolor la tenía histérica.

Y sí lo estaba, pero porque era verdad.

/o/o/o/

En cuanto su zapato tocó el suelo y se encontró rodeada por aquel denso humo que olía dulzón, amargo y carnoso a la vez, supo que las cosas eran peores de lo que pensaba, Hermione a su lado pareció entender lo mismo y su cuerpo delgado y ágil se tensó de inmediato, enderezándose como el suricata que sale al escuchar un ruido tremendo guiado por pura curiosidad; Pansy no obstante hizo lo que siempre hacía en situación de peligro: arremangarse el brazo izquierdo, tomar la varita y echar a andar al frente, sin importar si no veía, sin importar a dónde iba.

Hermione dio dos pasos detrás de ella, la mano de la castaña se escapó como un ave asustada filtrándose bajo su brazo y tomándolo con desespero para detenerla, Pansy de momento olvidó que iban juntas y aquel tirón la hizo volverse con la varita alzada, sólo para acabar deteniendo su punta en la barbilla de la castaña que le miraba con una serenidad pasmosa, los ojos negros y profundos de quien está asustado y a la vez sosegado; Parkinson se sobrecogió con aquello, la cara seca y tranquila de Granger la volvió a lo que ocurría, su mano la sujetaba por sobre el codo con fuerza, como si no quisiera que diera un solo paso, como deteniéndole incluso la respiración.

—Hermione… —Comenzó para saber qué pasaba, pero la castaña dio un paso hacia ella con premura y se pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo extraño, un abrazo sediento y Pansy no atinó más que a ponerle la mano en la espalda y apretarla contra sí, había ruido de siseo a su alrededor, como el vestido largo de una novia que patina por el piso larga y tristemente, y aquello la hizo tener un presentimiento ácido y doloroso, como si el abrazo fuera una despedida adelantada, sintió horror y atinó a pegarse más a ella aprovechando el humo y el vacío de donde estaban, quiso decir algo importante, pero le temblaron los labios y sólo pudo murmurar. —… hay mucho humo. —El susurro se perdió contra el cabello castaño de su acompañante que casi le cubría el rostro, la sintió temblar levemente, un suspiró se le salió del cuerpo cuando la sintió besarle la mejilla fugaz y veloz, fue la sensación más emocionante que había tenido en un buen tiempo y por más que clavó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica a su lado, esperando que le volviera la mirada, no lo logró; entonces hubo un ruido en algún sitio frente a ella, a espaldas de la castaña que se tensó de nuevo, quiso volverla tras de sí, protegerla, pero Granger se puso rígida.

—No te muevas, escucha. —Hermione la contuvo sujetándola por el codo con la mano izquierda mientras deshacían aquel abrazo nervioso, pero a Pansy no le interesaba quedarse quieta un instante más, los dos segundos que ya tenían de pie, los tres que habían perdido en aquel abrazo extraño podían implicar el mayor de los riesgos, habían aparecido en un lugar peligroso y permanecido por más de dos parpadeos totalmente a descubierto; se recriminó por tanta idiotez y miró de soslayo a su jefa como esperando que dijera algo al respecto, Hermione parecía oler el viento y entonces Pansy cayó en cuenta de su ubicación comprometida.

—Nos verán. —Contestó de pronto con la voz más ronca de lo que quería y dio dos pasos más soltándose de aquel agarre, escuchó que Hermione pretendía decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un estrépito, ambas tuvieron que inclinarse para esquivar la lluvia de conjuros en la que de pronto se vieron envueltas, era una tormenta oculta por humo, agujas que iban y venían maquilladas por la neblina; un miedo enorme le invadió, no era capaz de saber de dónde venían, sólo pudo levantar la varita en un intento de defensa, blandir escudos a medias procurándose seguridad.

— ¡Cúbrete! —Hermione empezó a caminar lanzando conjuros a uno y otro lado, no sabía a qué bando debía atacar y no entendía cómo ella podía identificar su grupo, no sabía si debía apoyarla en atacar a alguien, ¿a quién?; fue un avance lento y peligroso, todo lo que lanzaba, todo lo que intentaba hechizar era apenas con intenciones de cubrirse, Pansy no arrojaba un solo hechizo, sólo caminaba desviando con escudos los que casi la tocaban, a ella o a la castaña; así se vio avanzando sin saber bien a dónde, a veces se protegía dirigiendo un conjuro hacia otro lado, otras se viraba para desviar otro, buscaba entre las sombras del humo algo que le dijera qué dirección tomar; entonces hubo una corretiza y una serie de gritos, sombras entre la penumbra que luchaban y retrocedían después, y cuando notó que Hermione se le había perdido y que alguien corría, supo que estaba en verdadero peligro y aceleró sus pasos con la respiración pesada.

De pronto se encontró de frente contra la enorme estatua que recibía a los visitantes al Ministerio y el sentido de orientación se le despertó como si lo hubiera despabilado de un golpe en la nuca, supo dónde estaba y hacia dónde debía ir; confiaba en Hermione y su inteligencia para protegerse, y de cualquier modo se sabía lo suficientemente débil para no ser diferencia si peleaba con ella o se mantenía a su lado, ahora tenía que correr hacia su oficina y cerciorarse de que su gente estuviera a salvo. Millicent de pronto se volvió su mayor preocupación y atinó a echar a correr sin recato, con el sonido de sus tacones llamando la atención de quien estuviera dispuesto a notarla entre la extraña niebla que había dejado tras de sí el humo denso que les recibiera antes.

Por los pasillos que la llevaban a sus dominios encontró gente que peleaba y en su mayoría que intentaba levantar heridos, los muros de algunos sitios habían caído como azotados con puños del tamaño de personas, aquí y allá restos de ropa chamuscada y fragmentos de cristal anunciaban duelos intensos; mordiéndose el labio tuvo que mover cuerpos derribados y mesas hechas trizas que le estorbaban en su avance, en dos o más ocasiones encontró a quien corría en dirección opuesta, en una ocasión alguien alzó su varita para clavarla entre sus ojos haciéndola alzar la cabeza y echarse atrás para amenazar también con la suya; casi de inmediato, unos ojos llorosos y serios le analizaron y le dejaron de lado, aquello casi la había matado del susto.

En su avance por un pasillo el sonido de una respiración agitada la hizo volverse, no había nadie detrás de ella, ni una sola sombra, mientras avanzaba cada vez más convencida de que alguien le seguía encontró en su camino a un par de oficinistas del piso de abajo, que al pie del elevador intentaban contener la sangre que brotaba de la herida de un compañero derribado en el suelo, las dos chicas intentaban con manos y varita detener los borbotones que salían al muchacho por el cuello; miró a todos lados convencida de que se escuchaban pasos, ruidos a su espalda, antes de poder inclinarse para tratar de ayudar, cuando Pansy se inclinó y abrió la boca para decirles que les ayudaría, sólo con ver la palidez del rostro y el blanco de aquellos labios, supo que no tenía ya caso, incluso la sangre también había empezado a salir con más lentitud.

—Vamos, hay que moverlo del acceso al elevador. —Algo se deslizó contra ellas, de pronto sintió una sacudida que la aturdió.

Exhalación. Golpe. Sacudida.

En lo que logró contener el movimiento brusco de su cabeza contra la pared y pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente, vio a las dos chicas salir disparadas como ella a lado y lado del pasillo, de pronto tenía encima una sombra enorme y pesada que le impedía el movimiento y le cortaba la respiración, hubo un grito de alguna de las muchachas y conjuros lanzados a penas; Pansy luchaba por desprenderse aquel cuerpo pesado que jadeaba sobre su cuerpo, sus manos, piernas y rodillas no funcionaban y la varita le resultaba desconocida y confusa, una saliva espesa y caliente le cayó en el rostro y al poder enfocar la mirada al fin, se encontró con un rostro humanoide sobre ella, humanoide y bestial, una mano enorme había dejado de presionarla en el hombro para ir a posarse contra su mejilla, el tacto era húmedo y granulado, como si el ser ese tuviera las manos llenas de arena, los ojos le brillaban y la caricatura de caricia que le había prodigado la hizo gruñir, entonces le distinguió la boca alargada casi rozando las patillas, la nariz alzada y protuberante.

¿Un hombre lobo?

—Desmaius. —Exclamó entre dientes con un resoplido forzado y todo el asco que sentía metido entre cada letra, el rayo de su varita lo impactó en el pecho como una salpicadura, y lo vio salir volando como un trapo desgarbado; se puso de pie rápidamente para ver a un segundo ser sobre una de las chicas con mucha menos delicadeza que el que la atacaba a ella, la otra gritaba histérica sin saber cómo hacer, la varita se le había caído de las manos. — ¡Desmaius! —Gritó contra el otro logrando derribarlo a un lado de la oficinista que se levantó para ir a consolar a la otra.

— ¡Violet, tranquila, estoy bien! —Pansy miraba a todos lados, convencida de que aún oía jadeos y que alguien más las observaba, lo sentía en la nuca como un palo presionando, alguien más estaba por ahí y esos dos fuera de combate eran quizá sólo una parte del ataque contra ellas; con un movimiento de varita los puso a los dos juntos aún inconscientes, temía que se recuperaran y las volvieran a atacar ahora tomándolas por sorpresa.

—Deben salir de aquí… si no tienen preparación para combate, deben salir de aquí. —Dijo mientras conjuraba cuerdas y ataba a esos dos individuos, no sin reparar en el color de sus ropas: azul, un azul vivo y sucio, húmedo de sangre; habían corrido con suerte, las dos chicas parecían demasiado asustadas, manchadas de sangre se miraban entre lágrimas y se consolaban, la que según supo se llamaba Violet tenía la boca abierta en un rictus de espanto que parecía no írsele ya nunca, entonces la otra muchacha hizo lo que no esperaba.

La besó.

Pansy sintió como si estuviera viendo algo profundamente íntimo y desvió la mirada a los hombres lobo que empezaban a recuperar la conciencia, las dos chicas susurraban cosas y ella se sentía fuera de lugar, era de las situaciones más embarazosas que había pasado, y la ocasión de lo más absurda; entonces escuchó una explosión, como una sacudida entera del edificio que la hizo además perder el equilibrio y pensar en Hermione, en que la había abrazado un momento antes, que la castaña presentía otra cosa y los vislumbró en sus ojos, ahora se sintió muy ansiosa, de pronto estaba loca de angustia por no saber en dónde estaba; volvió los ojos a aquellas dos y pudo ver que Violet con los suyos cerrados asentía una y otra vez como recuperando lento la calma con las palabras de la otra chica. Una rabia enorme golpeó a Pansy, seguida de cerca por una envidia que le mordía el estómago como una rata a la que le queman la cola.

 _Hermione está por ahí sola y si algo le pasara yo estaría aquí protegiendo a…_

La envidia fue reemplazada por genuino espanto, una nueva sacudida que la hizo reconsiderar a dónde iba, aunque luego recordó que igual no sabía dónde había ido Granger y tratar de encontrarla en el estado de las cosas sería una locura; no obstante sujetó la varita con más fuerza y se volvió a las dos muchachas que habían empezado a incorporarse al fin, quedarse inmóvil tampoco era la solución más adecuada, así que tenía que sacar valor de donde no tenía.

—Siento interrumpir, tórtolas, pero no es lugar para declararse amor. —Sujetó un trozo de madera que se había desprendido de una puerta, lo encantó como traslador directo a San Mungo y se lo arrojó a la besadora, Violet le miraba sorprendida; había en la mirada que le dedicaba aquella chica un aire de vergüenza y enojo, quizá su comentario la había herido de más y sintió que se le subía un sonrojo desconocido a las mejillas y se le oprimía el pecho. —Cuídense… y suerte. —Cuando las dos empezaron a brillar comprendió que la habían reconocido del todo porque tenían un rostro de sorpresa tremendo, mas no era debido a saber quién era, era debido a cómo había sonado aquel "Cuídense", lleno de melancolía, ternura y aflicción; se fueron con un rafagazo de viento y ella pudo echar a correr de nuevo hacia su oficina sintiendo algo atorado en la garganta, obligándose a pensar que ahí estaba Hermione en medio de sus escritorios, quizá junto a la chimenea.

Porque si no…

/o/o/o/

Giro de muñeca.

—¡DESMAIUS!

Sacudida.

—¡Protego!

Latigazo.

—¡Carpe Retractum!...—Salto. Arrojarse al suelo. Correr.

Cuantos más metros avanzaba más era la sorpresa que lo invadía. Cuando inició el ataque, Harry y los hombres a su cargo arribaron al espacio donde había comenzado todo, apenas eran veinte o treinta sujetos los que mantenían a aurores y trabajadores en jaque, no eran poderosos magos o brujas experimentadas pero traían consigo apoyo que no esperaban; de entrada lograban contar por lo menos cuatro hipogrifos rabiosos que habían empezado a correr de lado a lado tirándose contra todo enemigo, con garras y picos habían dejado un hilo de cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo lastimosamente heridos que ahora eran atendidos por otros más, mientras había quien luchaba por mantener a las bestias domadas y someterlas en algún rincón de la sala.

—¡EVERTE STATUM!

Más allá, llamaradas enormes anunciaban la presencia de tres crías de dragón y por más que habían luchado en los últimos minutos, estaba completamente seguro que mínimo cinco de los perpetradores, así como por lo menos otras diez figuras extrañas que sabía no eran personas, habían logrado separarse del fragor de esa batalla para ir a perderse por los pasillos; los gritos que venían de vez en cuando de otros pisos, las explosiones que sacudían a veces el edificio, las notificaciones constantes de San Mungo enviadas por patronus lo tenían con el alma en vilo, ¿cómo estaban logrando semejante efectividad apenas un puñado de miserables asesinos?

—¡Ascendio!

Lograba ver entre sus allegados algunos heridos de gravedad, aunque otros se mantenían en el retumbo de la batalla con mucha energía y él mismo se sentía encendido en rabia e inundado de adrenalina; algo andaba mal con los atacantes, no lograba entenderlo pero tenía la impresión de que algo anda mal con todo aquello, como si las figuras delante de ellos fueran irreales, parecían hechas de goma, parecían…

—Mentira. —Susurró cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, un rayo verde pasó justo a su lado apenas desviado por uno de los aurores más jóvenes de su equipo, que lo había desviado de tan mala suerte que salió rozándolo a él y sin darle de lleno de puro milagro y por sus reflejos de gato, mientras a otras cuatro personas casi los tocaba antes de estrellarse contra una mesa en el fondo de una oficina; los papales salían volando por todos lados y los gritos que acompañaban algunos hechizos lo tenían con los pelos de punta al doble, ahora que había entendido que con quien peleaban no eran personas, eran otra cosa.

—¡Relashio!

—¡PROTEGO!

Una cadena inmensa fue a sujetarse del enemigo más cercano y Harry alcanzó a ver con sorpresa que sus extremidades apenas eran sostenidas con esfuerzo, caía al suelo pesadamente y se transformaba en algo similar a la plastilina que su primo dejaba abandonada en los escalones y con la que jugaba de niño escondido en su alacena.

—No son personas. —Murmuró al hombre a su lado, que le miró desconcertado y recibió el impacto de un hechizo en pleno pecho. —¡No son personas, escuchen! —Exclamó por lo alto y alguien soltó un hechizo cortante sobre un cuerpo enemigo, haciendo que la extremidad cayera como desmenuzada, como abotagada ante la sorpresa de más de uno.

—¡Harry, nos están atacando con figuras de arcilla! —El Ministro avanzaba ya por un andador en pos de un grupo que había huido, mientras los hombres que comandaba Harry intentaban someter a los dos dragones que seguían enfurecidos, mientras algunos de los enemigos se iban desvaneciendo bajo una lluvia provocada por alguien lo suficientemente avispado para notar que no eran personas, la batalla lejos de menguar con aquel descubrimiento pareció encarnizarse; ahora mismo las figuras inhumanas atacaban con más fuerza y Harry no podía más que pensar que quien quiera que las dirigiera a distancia era muy poderoso, casi al nivel de Minerva McGonagall, que había hecho algo similar para proteger su colegio una vieja y aciaga noche.

—¡Diffindo! —Potter se volvió hacia las sombras que se replegaban rumbo a algún sitio más seguro, mientras daba órdenes a los que le rodeaban con las manos y exclamaciones bajas, convencido de que tenía que seguir al Ministro y servirle de protección; si los atacantes hacían daño a Kingsley, estarían metidos en un verdadero embrollo, no sólo de dimensiones bélicas, sino políticas quizá incontenibles.

Ahora las explosiones a su espalda hacían que un sudor helado le empapara la frente, no podía imaginar a un mago o magos tan poderosos como para orquestar un ataque de esta magnitud sólo con conjuros de control mental sobre animales y de transformaciones sobre restos de arcilla; debido a los gritos y el caos que provocaban a distancia estaba imposibilitado para mandar a gente en busca de los verdaderos causantes, pronto se dio cuenta que no podían sacar a los heridos porque habían conjurado algo para no dejarlos salir. Desaparecerse era imposible, estaban en una ratonera. Echó a correr con otro grupo para deshacerse del primer bloque de atacantes, y cuando pudo acercarse a los primeros restos de las figuras de arcilla, miró con espanto que en efecto no tenían nada de humanos, que ostentaban lo que parecían ser uniformes y que éstos se parecían mucho a los trajes de los mortífagos.

Con una clara y llamativa diferencia: eran azules, con un ave extraña bordada en la solapa, un ave que creyó de momento era un fénix y viéndola a detalle mientras sus compañeros le cubrían la espalda, le vio rasgos que lo hicieron buscar en su memoria un momento. Recordó la otra, la del asunto de Mundungus y sintió una rabia descomunal.

/o/o/o/

 _Maldita sea, Pansy… ¿dónde estás?_ La pregunta se le venía a la cabeza a cada paso que daba, se había topado con algunos conocidos en su carrera hacia el punto donde iniciara el ataque, todos y cada uno de unieron a ella al verla, con aquella mirada penetrante y decidida, con el ceño fruncido, la melena sujeta en la nuca y las pecas como puntos oscuros de tinta marrón en los pómulos; mientras se aproximaban al lugar habían sido embestidos por un grupo de hombres lobo que parecían sometidos a la maldición _Imperio_ , en la lucha desesperada por contenerlos, evitar garras y mordidas y empujar cuando la varita no era suficiente, se vio convencida de que aquello pintaba peor de lo que imaginaba, se había organizado para hacerles frente lo mejor posible, pero no era suficiente. A punta de varita los replegaban contra un muro, mientras uno a uno los iban dejando inconscientes sin acercárseles mucho, por algunos ya tenían desgarros en la ropa o arañones en la piel, nadie quería acabar mordido, mucho menos contagiado; concentrada como estaba en sostener un escudo protector sobre todos, no dejaba de mirar a cada pasillo cercano con la esperanza de verla llegar, sentía en el estómago una pesadez absurda, como si estuviera segura por completo que algo malo le había pasado a la morena.

—¡Devaister! —La voz a su espalda sonaba casi alegre y cuando sintió aquello subir por sus piernas y de golpe se fue al suelo apenas logrando amortiguar un poco metiendo las manos, supo que estaban a merced de alguien muy astuto para observar un rato y luego irse sobre ellos por sorpresa; los demás se volvieron también y a Hermione no le quedó más que dejar el escudo que sostenía y volverse a su atacante, por un momento le dio la sensación de volver a ser niña y no saber qué hacer ante el Sauce Boxeador, un profesor convertido en lobo, un dementor, o cualquier otra cosa.

Era una mujer, lo podía distinguir aún con la túnica, la capucha y la máscara, lo distinguía perfecto, no podía ser de otra forma, la forma como la túnica se le adhería a lo que tenía que ser la cintura pronunciada y las protuberancias de un busto frondoso; incluso por entre las rendijas de los ojos por donde asomaba una mirada oscura y tétrica, supo que sonreía y la sensación de vulnerabilidad le recordó aquella horrenda noche que le dejara una marca en el antebrazo.

— ¡Jinx! —Casi logra darle en el pecho, casi lo logra si aquella mujer no hubiera alzado su varita y desviado el conjuro con un movimiento elegante y casi bailarín que la hizo plantarse en el suelo con más fuerza, aquella era una duelista experta; la sonrisa, bajo la máscara negra que le ocultaba la cara se volvió más grande, y Hermione berreó cuando las raíces le escalaron por la cintura apretándola y haciendo que la ropa le lastimara por todos lados, cuando le subieron al pecho le estrujaron los senos con ardor y quisieron alcanzarle las manos; alguien a su espalda intentó ayudarla con hechizos que procuraron quemar las raíces y cortarlas, pero era en vano pues crecían ahora más rápido, como pequeñas y musgosas hidras. — ¡CENTAS! —De pronto se sentía furiosa y no tuvo de otra que atacar así, tirando relámpagos descontrolada, apuntando tanto a su contrincante como a las raíces a sus pies, la varita le vibraba en la mano con cada ataque veloz y la rabia en las sienes le hacía sentir calor entre más avanzaba deshaciéndose de las raíces para lograr ponerse en pie y cuando al fin se incorporó apoyada en sus manos mientras su enemiga era atacada por un par de apoyos, y pudo unirse a ellos, sólo podía pensar con colérica desesperación:

 _¡¿Dónde carajo estás, Pansy?!_

/o/o/o/

Ya no caminaba, ahora corría desesperada porque en el fondo se recriminaba el haber decidido ir en pos de su oficina y no haber seguido a la castaña, así que estaba furiosa consigo misma y muy nerviosa, por los pasillos iba colaborando como podía, reparaba un muro aquí, levantaba una puerta allá, logró a punta de varita derribar dos enormes centauros que combatían con un par de magos del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas y que sólo requerían un pequeño empujón para por fin vencer, aquellos seres tenían los ojos en blanco, como unas lunas refulgentes y el horror que sintió al ver sus rostros vacíos mientras los ataban de patas y manos, hizo que el estómago se le revolviera, ¿qué podía haber peor que ser dominado así?; luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con aquellos dos hombres sobre el estado de la batalla y lo que habían visto hasta llegar a ese sitio, pudo descubrir con desagrado que estaban siendo presas de un ataque enfocado en destruir, orquestado para herir y causar terror. Siguió su camino rumbo a su oficina, ya corriendo desesperada, con el pelo sobre la cara pegado por el sudor y la varita afianzada.

Cuando siguió su camino, optó por detenerse un segundo y sujetarse el cabello, con la varita entre los dientes contempló el estado del pasillo por el que iba, mientras aquellos dos a los que había apoyado continuaban en su faena; pensó que no debía irse sola, pero no tenía otra opción, quedarse con cualquiera que no fuera de los suyos, no le parecía lo mejor. Por entre los andadores se encontró metida en un silencio extraño, hacía muchos pasos que había dejado atrás el fuego de una oficina hecha trizas, los gritos, las batallas y en este nuevo ambiente la velocidad de sus pasos menguó sobrecogida, como si algo no le murmurara advertencias y tuviera que andarse más con cuidado; convencida de que la misma soledad del lugar era inaudita se desplazaba con pasos largos y casi flexionando las rodillas, ¿tantos trabajadores y batallas en otras áreas, y ahora sólo silencio?, ¿qué había ocurrido realmente por ese andador?, ¿alguien esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina?

Había demasiada tranquilidad ahora, no creía que hubieran tardado tanto en convocarlas como para que ya hubiera zonas con batallas perdidas, terminadas o muertas, era extraño que entonces poco quedara de la batalla por ahí, aunque claro, podía ser que aún no llegara a todos los rincones del Ministerio o que en realidad hubiera pasillos donde no pasara absolutamente nada; entonces escuchó un combate en su camino y sin pensarlo se metió en él, más por hacer algo y no tener que enfrentar de nuevo que se había marchado dejando a Granger atrás; había dos aurores peleando acompañados por otros tantos funcionarios, entre secretarias y asistentes que empuñaban sus varitas, combatiendo a cuatro hombres secundados por…

—Inferis. —Los cuerpos, plagados de úlceras, amoratados y de pieles que parecían tener la textura del papel, avanzaban rápidos y grotescos contra los que les hacían frente a punta de varita, el problema con aquellos cuerpos revividos con la magia más oscura no era sus habilidades mágicas o poderes sobrenaturales, el problema con ellos era que causaban tal impacto a quien los enfrentaba, que la magia misma se coartaba en su camino; si algo detestaba era aquella fisonomía putrefacta, aquel daño corporal extremo, sentía náusea sólo con la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerse con su cuerpo luego de muerta, para enviarlo a la trinchera y usarlo como peón en batalla.

Congelada por sus miedos más profundos sintió que su cordura pendía de un hilo cuando uno de aquellos cuerpos se volvió hacia ella y pudo verle el rostro: era una mujer, quizá rondaba su edad, debía ser una muggle por el atuendo, los jeans se le habían roto por toda la costura de la pierna izquierda y el muslo sobresalía a medias por entre el agujero, la carne de aquella sección de pierna era del color el moho, y parecía tener la textura de la espuma que se logra cuando licúas mucho un poco de lecha con plátano, el aire se detuvo en sus pulmones cuando vio el hilo de saliva, grumosa y verde que le caía de la boca, desde el agujero irregular de un diente hecho pedazos; alguien lanzó un certero hechizo a aquel cráneo y cientos de miles de gotitas negruzcas y espesas saltaron por todos lados cuando una herida del tamaño de una mano le apareció en la coronilla. Un agujero que había decidido aparecerse justo ahí, en esa cabeza que se ladeaba a la derecha mirando a Parkinson, que se había quedado boquiabierta con una náusea tan grande en la boca que tuvo que vomitar a un lado en el extremo de la sorpresa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un relámpago plateado que golpeó a un hombre frente suyo, mientras se incorporaba quitándose la saliva que le mojaba la barbilla y sintiéndose asquerosa, fue como un latigazo que lo arrojó contra el muro, donde desapareció con un grito de desconcierto y un ¡plop! que sonó a papel de regalo, ahora comprendía la soledad del lugar, quien fuera que estuviera batallando contra el Ministerio había hecho un buen plan: atacar y quitar a la gente de su camino enviándolos a sabrá Merlín dónde; tomada sobre aviso, Pansy desvió cinco o seis rayos iguales que intentaron golpearla mientras paso a paso avanzaba hacia el fragor de la batalla muy derecha y plantada sobre sus pies, esperando no tener restos de su pasada escena de debilidad. Debía reconocerlo para sí misma si no para los demás: nunca había creído ser una duelista avispada o poderosa, mucho menos una guerrera de gran poder o temple y el vómito aquel podía confirmarlo, mas era resistente y tenaz, y si carecía de repertorio de conjuros por lo menos tenía las agallas para fijarse en un punto y mantenerse en él.

—¡Sectum!

Los cadáveres que rodeaban a aquellos cuatro hombres no podían ser los muertos de la batalla actual, tenían la apariencia de haber sido sacados de un cementerio recientemente, algunos llevaban aún esos trajes elegantes y vistosos de los funerales cubriendo sus cuerpos resecos y arácnidos; entre más avanzaba deshaciéndose de ellos, usando ataque tras ataque y rompiendo miembros plagados de podredumbre sin consideración o misericordia, más se ganaba las miradas de los contrincantes y de los de su bando. Usando su arma más confiable, su poderoso Diffindo empezó a deshacerse de las extremidades de los inferi que intentaban acercarse al grupo combatiente al que se unió, y entre movimiento y movimiento, entre escudo y ataque, procuró observar a los cuatro magos que comandaban el ataque: dos eran con toda seguridad mujeres, los otros dos eran hombres bastante dispares, uno enorme y mayor, el otro ligeramente más bajito y joven le era muy familiar; no quería reconocer formas de pelea, pero le parecieron extrañamente cotidianos y se obligó a no ponerles atención, porque le habría causado más problemas que ventajas poner rostro bajo aquellas máscaras.

— ¡Diffindo! —Gritó siguiendo la batalla, rebanando por igual objetos, muros y cuerpos que se le ponían delante, por el otro lado del pasillo a espaldas de sus contrincantes una corretiza les llamó la atención; miembros del grupo atacante y miembros del Ministerio por igual se aproximaron al lugar entre el rumor de la batalla, venían todos a congregarse en aquel espacio que ahora que miraba con atención era amplio y permitía la batalla.

—Manténganlos juntos, ¡hay replegarlos a todos! —Era la voz de Potter, Pansy la reconocería en medio de un tubo de desagüe o dentro de una caja llena de armónicas, aguzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con que eran cuatro o cinco los combatientes, enemigos que de inmediato se unieron a los que ella ya estaba haciendo frente, el rostro de algunos de los miembros del Ministerio al ver los inferis regados por el piso fue un poema, y ella tuvo que arremeter con más fuerza, porque los invasores estaban haciendo gala de mayor habilidad.

—¡JINX!

—¡REDUCTO!

Había fuego, alguien a su lado se incendiaba y tuvo que volverse para intentar apagarlo con la varita y en la desesperación con las manos a falta de mayor velocidad mental para ayudar, alguien tras ellos empezó a ayudarle a rodarse y Pansy volvió a la batalla lanzando rayos plateados y azules y chispas buscando no tener necesidad de gritar, que la garganta ya le dolía.

— ¡PENETRO! —Alguien gimió a su espalda y tuvo que volverse a desviar un ataque que de buen grado se le habría estrellado en la cara, tomada por sorpresa un conjuro se impactó contra su rodilla derecha casi tirándola, restos de ese conjuro alcanzaron el vientre del sujeto a su lado haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

—¡Pansy! —Millicent estaba del otro lado, por un pasillo superior con una terraza que daba justo a donde estaban, venía despeinada y con la ropa manchada de algo negruzco y pardo, verla le dio alivio y se dio el lujo de sonreírle antes de volver al conflicto. —¡Cuidado!

Algo cayó justo a su lado, como una bomba que sacudiera a todos y la hizo venirse al piso en medio de un grito compartido con otros más, alguien del bando enmascarado había empezado a convocar rocas enormes que caían sobre todos, era una lucha por esquivar, romper, pulverizar y Pansy se encontró pronto extenuada varita en mano, los dedos blancos por la presión de sostenerla y atacar; en un instante creyó tener un momento de tranquilidad cuando las tres personas junto a las que luchaba se detuvieron, pero no era nada de eso, no había tregua, es que por el otro andador había llegado replegado otro grupo de enemigos que huían de más personas del ministerio y la línea de cinco personas en que se encontraba Pansy de pronto fue la carne dentro de un emparedado. Al frente tenía enmascarados y a su espalda también, se viró un poco poniéndose de lado para tenerlos a sus costados y nerviosa se llevó la mano a la frente para secarse el sudor, que al mirarse distinguió rojizo y se supo herida aunque no sabía de dónde.

—Mierda. —El joven mago a su lado se pegó más a ella y comprendió la verde que tenía razón en la expresión y que tenía que hacer lo propio uniéndose a él y a los otros más cercanos, a derecha e izquierda tenía enmascarados que les miraban a ellos y a los que había afuera, Pansy y compañía eran el islote, los de color cobalto el arrecife a su alrededor y más allá, una franja más de defensores del orden y el Ministerio; en cuestión de dos parpadeos a su espalda había más, mientras por su frente arribaba otro grupo de trabajadores furiosos y llenos de la locura propia de la batalla sangrienta e inexplicable.

—Esto no es nada bueno. —Murmuró dándole la razón al muchacho frente suyo ahora que giraba lento para saber qué le esperaba en cada flanco, mientras su muñeca se movía independiente de su boca y sacudía la varita dejando salir escudos y ataques por igual.

¡EXPULSO!

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Los inferís habían caído ya todos y caminaban entre cuerpos destrozados, el tacón de su zapato se incrustó en una pierna atorándola y casi tirándola al piso, el enemigo a su derecha intentó huirle al grupo que se venía integrando al lugar, haciendo que los de dentro se pegaran entre sí aún más; ahora sólo estaban los magos contra ellos, ya no había bestias o cuerpos revividos a perversión, Pansy tomó posición al costado del muchacho que había hablado, parecía que tendrían que pelear espalda con espalda para protegerse lo mejor posible, entonces notaron ambos con horror que de los enmascarados un grupo muy definido se desprendía de su batalla contra los que los rodeaban para atacarlos a ellos al centro del grupo. —Infelices… no piensan dejarnos salir con vida de esta maldita ratonera. —Mascullo quitándose un hilo de sangre de sobre la ceja derecha.

— ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

—Estamos en una trampa para osos, a donde vayamos se cerrara sobre nosotros. —Masculló el hombre a su espalda, de pronto empezaron a caerles hechizos como lluvia, Pansy intentaba con toda su fuerza formular un escudo funcional, pero no lograba sostenerlo con tantos ataques regados a su alrededor y flaqueaba de uno y otro lado a cada tanto.

¡PROTEGO!

— ¡Están atacando a los que están dentro! —Gritó alguien desde afuera, el hombre a su lado sacudió la varita con rabia, tenían que vencer a alguien, tenían que lograr hacerse espacio, un andador seguro para salir de ahí; la lluvia de hechizos era tanta que el hombre a espaldas de Pansy cayó al suelo noqueado y pronto ella misma tenía heridas causadas por los estragos de los rayos que la rodeaban y se filtraban por entre su escudo, anta la multitud de ataques inservible.

— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —El hombre a su lado lo conjuró como si siempre la hubiera lanzado y un espasmo de realidad la golpeo: había ahí gente muriendo y ella misma podría morir si un rayo esmeralda como aquel la golpeaba, miró a todos lados, en el grupo recién llegado creyó distinguir la cabellera de Hermione, pero se convenció que era sólo su imaginación y se mordió el labio recordándose que necesitaba mantenerse serena.

— ¡Sanatas! —Fuego, de pronto había fuego que los rodeaba y el calor abrasador la hizo perder los estribos, miraba a todos lados confundida mientras olía la carne achicharrada de alguien y un alarido que helaba la sangre se elevaba por sobre los otros conjuros de la batalla, Pansy se vio lanzando hechizos contra toda túnica y máscara que pudiera ver.

¡Accio!

— ¡Van a matarlos! —Gritó alguien desde el pasillo superior, Pansy se esforzó por combinar escudo y ataque por igual, las manos las tenía entumecidas y empezó a sentir ardor en el costado, un golpe venido de no sabía dónde la hizo dolerse de la pierna izquierda y casi irse de lado, mas logró contener la caída y se fue al frente sobre su rodilla derecha que gimió de dolor; uno de los enmascarados la miraba fijamente, una bruja de su grupo gritó como si la hubieran asesinado, ¿la habían asesinado?

— ¡CRUCIO! —La sacudida la golpeó por sorpresa, le dio de lleno en el pecho casi a altura del corazón haciendo que le detuviera la sangre en el corazón en un latido dejado al olvido, fue como si la tomaran entre una mano gigantesca y la presionaran hasta hacerla pedazos, el grito de su garganta fue largo, doloroso, como de perro herido.

— ¡SECTUSEMPRA! —Ese era Potter, lo reconocía, entre la gritería de hechizos que se le mezclaban y la bruma de dolor que le hacía llorar los ojos, lo podía escuchar y por un momento creyó estar viendo a Draco, sangre, estar en el Colegio; el dolor la hacía delirar, se le mezclaba el rostro de su madre con la tela de un pantalón que se le paseaba frente a la cara y una bota que le pasó tan cerca que casi le rompe la nariz, la voz del Ministro se escuchaba en algún sitio lejana y ahogada, una explosión llenó todo de polvo, otro cuerpo cayendo a la distancia, Millicent… Millicent llamándola, el dolor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, está a punto de orinarse.

— ¡CRUUUUUCIO!

—Ma… —No podía decirlo, no podía decirlo, estaba llamando a su madre entre las lágrimas de dolor que la maldición le estaba sacando ya no de los ojos, sino del recuerdo de batallas y tristezas pasadas, había sonido de pasos y gente que gritaba a su alrededor, y a ella la cabeza se le llena de un zumbido enloquecedor que la hace apretar los dientes casi hasta sentir que se los hará trizas unos con otros.

— ¡Pansy!

— ¡CRUCIO! —Volvió la voz anterior y esta vez dolió tanto que se sacudió contra el piso como un pez a contra corriente y entre las lágrimas vio la batalla y la mente se le nubló como si se hubiera vuelto loca en un segundo, vio caer a dos enmascarados, vio replegarse a uno más y otro desaparecer con un chasquido, de pronto estaba poseída por algo más cercano a perderse para siempre que otra cosa y entonces la vio.

— ¡SANATAS! —Hermione avanzaba a fuerza de prenderle fuego a todo lo que se le interpusiera, tenía la cara inflamada de rabia, las llamas le incendiaban los ojos y el enemigo se retorcía y Pansy creyó que se iba a morir y lo último que vería sería a esa mujer envuelta en llamas y con los ojos enloquecidos por el odio de una guerra perdida; dos máscaras más desaparecieron, una entre llamas otra al huir.

Al fin huían.

— ¡Cave Inimicum! —El dolor menguó un poco, el que le miraba atacándola pareció tambalearse bajo dos golpes que lo llevaron de lado a lado, algo sacudió el mundo entero a su alrededor y entonces entre el humo de desapariciones y el caos absoluto, tres voces gritaron a la par:

— ¡Bombarda Máxima!

— ¡DEVASTO!

— ¡DESTRUCTO! —No le dio tiempo a volverse tirada como estaba en el suelo, no le dio tiempo de cubrirse de lo extenuada que se encontraba, llevada al límite del dolor apenas escuchó esos gritos y muy apenas los comprendió; sentía cada parte de su cuerpo temblar como si fuera de gelatina, los pequeños espasmos que venían desde su columna la hicieron primero estirarse y arquearse como un gato, luego reprimirse en sí misma con sacudidas irregulares hasta quedar en posición fetal, en ese momento, en aquel estado de insolente destrozo hasta respirar costaba y la boca la tenía abierta con la saliva cayéndole a borbotones por entre los pliegues de su cuello torcido, mientras su lengua se revolvía como si todavía la estuvieran torturando, los ojos los tenía en blanco, su mente se había perdido…

En el otro lado, lejos del derrumbe generalizado que por más hechizos de protección que lanzaron no pudo ser evitado, Hermione Granger vio la mole entera del edificio venirse abajo y Pansy Parkinson estaba ahí.

/o/o/o/

Un silencio del tamaño del mundo se apoderó de todo, había quien contenía la respiración dentro de su cuerpo, había quien tenía los ojos clavados en el derrumbe y quizá absorto en ello había detenido todo movimiento, todo intento de hacer algo, quizá hasta se habían olvidado por completo de respirar; los que intentaban ayudar se olvidaron también de seguir sometiendo a los atacantes y poco les importó que empezaran a huir, en unos minutos no quedaba ni uno solo, ahora la visión estaba puesta en el derrumbe y quien pudiera estar bajo los escombros, que sabían eran muchos. Hermione permanecía con el cuerpo aterido, mirando fijo a aquella enorme cantidad de roca que había caído sin más sobre un montón de personas, entre ellas Pansy; su primera reacción fue caminar hacia allá y empezar a mover las rocas a punta de varita, y lo hizo tan absorta que no notaba que era la única en hacerlo, que había reaccionado primero que nadie más y que ahora la seguían. Pero no duró mucho en ello, pronto no era la única moviendo roca, cuando la vieron los hombres de Harry y él mismo, cuando el Ministro la encontró entre las sombras y el polvo, rápidamente corrieron a asistirla, aunque algunos lo hacían más con la intención de alejarla, pensando que debían protegerla.

— ¡SURGERE! —Hermione apuntó su varita a un extremo del trozo gigantesco de muro que se había precipitado frente a ellos, aunque otros intentaban ayudarla de momento y veían sus movimientos fue sorpresivo que simplemente actuara así, dispuesta a hacer todo ella; pese a ser una bruja experimentada y de gran habilidad, su hechizo apenas logró sacudir la roca generando más polvo del que hubieran querido.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Toda una sección del techo caído se levantó con un estruendo dejando ver a un par de personas que cubiertas de una capa gruesa de polvo fueron auxiliados de inmediato, sólo verlos una vez le mostró que ninguno era ella y entonces volvió a la carga.

— ¡Todos, como Granger! —Era Millicent que quizá también viera a Pansy quedar bajo el escombro, en otros sitios del derrumbe ya estaban levantando a su modo los trozos de techo sin hacerle caso a ellas, y aquí entre las dos y algunos más el conjuro resultó lo suficientemente fuerte para elevar un pedazo de hormigón.

— ¡SURGERE! —Gritaron al unísono por segunda vez, y el montículo de concreto se elevó, más empezó a partirse como el trozo gigantesco de una galleta muy tostada y reseca.

— ¡Cuidado! —El corazón se le fue a la garganta, la loza enorme se desmoronaba volviendo a caer en donde estaba antes, pero como crueles pedazos de gigantesca muerte polvosa; no podría detenerla aunque usara ambas manos para moldear el hechizo necesario, simplemente no había modo, desesperada intentó acercarse y conjurar algo más efectivo.

—Espere señorita Granger, no se acerque. —Alguien la detuvo, más personas removían escombro, más allá alguien vitoreaba, sacaban a alguien más con vida por el agujero dejado entre dos lozas.

Angustia, eso era todo lo que podía sentir, una venenosa angustia, porque Pansy no se veían por ningún lado y ella simplemente quería verla, muerta, viva, como fuera.

/o/o/o/

Hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba, así que el sabor inicial fue muy desagradable, la garganta le renegó como si estuviera haciendo el acto espectacular de tragarse una espada, su mente divagó de la calada que le daba a su cigarrillo, hasta la espada de Gryffindor muchos años antes, empuñada por Neville Longbottom para cortar la cabeza de aquella maldita serpiente; ese día a veces se le fundía en la memoria como si fuera agua pasada y pocas cosas valieran la pena desde aquel entonces. Mientras volvía a ponerse el cigarrillo en los labios donde jugaba a acróbata, miró su reloj y descubrió que habían pasado muy pocos minutos en realidad, aunque sentía que era toda una vida, el llamado todavía le sonaba en las orejas, el agua de la piscina se le empezaba a secar en los hombros bajo el sol; se quitó el cigarrillo y se paseó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos y recordó a Hermione tiempo atrás.

La primera noche juntos era una bofetada, recordaba relativamente poco, sobre todo aquel espasmo extraño que la había sometido llegado el momento, no lo había asustado no, pero le había causado una muy viva impresión, arqueada en su mano, pegado su pecho desnudo y húmedo contra el suyo, la respiración congelada en la garganta como un grito que no quiere salir y se aferra; siempre, para la eternidad, al recordar a Hermione y atar su memoria con intimidad recordaría esa mueca suya, justo esa, la de ese instante. No le había gustado, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero no le había gustado nada, parecía sí presa de lo que sentía y sí, arrobada por la emoción y las sensaciones placenteras de su cuerpo, pero recordaba muy bien que a él no le había gustado y de no ser por la enorme excitación que sentía, probablemente se le habría ido la calentura entera y no habría podido terminar.

Pero terminó.

Recuerda con la tercera calada lo que vino después. Hermione era tierna y dulce y en ese momento estaban tan enamorados que el encuentro había resultado tierno y fascinante, al menos para ella que acurrucada contra su costado, se había quedado dormida besándole la mejilla, pequeña y delgada contra el largo enorme de su cuerpo; Ron se había clavado en la cama sin moverse un milímetro pensando en aquella expresión y preguntándose si siempre sería así, si hacerle el amor a Hermione tendría por obligación aquella mueca extraña que no podía alejar de sus recuerdos. Por fortuna no volvió a pasar, una porque Hermione podía ser muy expresiva y variante en sus gestos, otra porque procuraba no mirarla en ese momento, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre buscó el orgasmo en ella sin tener que verla, a ojos cerrados, volviéndose a un lado, concentrándose en sí mismo.

Cuarta calada. ¿Aquellas revelaciones personales serían las que Charlie le quería fomentar dejándolo solo en su casa?, ¿qué tan correcto era estar pensando en Hermione y su rostro en el espectro del orgasmo mientras el Ministerio era atacado?; volvió los ojos al cigarrillo, llevaba la mitad y entonces recordó porqué ya no fumaba. Un año más o menos antes durante una práctica formal, un grupo de aurores entre ellos Harry y él, estuvieron realizando conjuros bajo presión, algunos acabaron con desmayos a los pocos minutos, otros más con dolores de cabeza que los mandaron a San Mungo; recordaba con diversión la expresión de Harry al verlo pálido, mareado y sofocado en un rincón de la sala, intentando reponerse.

— _Creo que te está pasando factura el ser una chimenea, Ron_. —Potter se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con la punta de su camisa, sentándose junto a él en el piso mientras hablaba, Weasley sonrió de lado echando la cabeza atrás hasta golpearla con el muro.

— _Un cigarro no mata_. —Murmuró con una sonrisa de culpa, pero sintiendo que se le iba a salir un pulmón por la boca si no la mantenía bien cerrada.

— _No… pero ayuda a_. —Si algo torturaba a Ron era la forma como la mirada de Harry cambiaba cuando se hablaba de que alguien cercano podría morir, los ojos que le dedicaba cuando existía en la conversación indicios de su posible muerte eran como lozas pesadas sobre sus hombros.

A Ron no le gustaba esa mirada en Harry, por eso ya no fumaba.

Volvió a pensar en el ataque al Ministerio y si él estaría siendo necesario, pero se convenció de que no podía ser así o ya le hubieran llamado, imaginó aquella enorme instalación atacada por sorpresa, no era algo fácil de hacer y siempre habría requerido la participación de alguien desde dentro; la única forma de penetrar aquella fortaleza mágica era si alguien interno disponía las cosas para facilitar el ataque, tendría que haber infiltrados, al menos unas cuatro o cinco personas, todas con capacidades mágicas fuertes. En algunas ocasiones habían analizado ataques a sitios como el Ministerio o San Mungo, ninguno parecía sencillo no obstante no era imposible atacar, recordaba una clase en la que había comentado la posibilidad de atacar no sólo con magos, sino además con bestias mágicas u otras cosas; la idea de atacar una instalación de gobierno apoyado en animales mágicos al principio fue descabellada, pero recordaba a un compañero de clase, más no quién con exactitud, que había sugerido el uso de hombres lobo, gigantes, trolls o incluso vampiros, muy a la vieja usanza de Lord Voldemort.

Las risas fueron casi automáticas, hacía mucho que no había alguien con tal nivel de convocatoria, pero él creía que era factible, alguien comentó que con algo de dominio mágico sobre las bestias no sería difícil y pronto se encontraron evaluando la posibilidad de tener un dragón atacando alguna oficina, la idea del fuego de un dragón en plena recepción del Ministro, incendiando todo y destrozando con sus enormes dimensiones dejó de ser gracioso, era una opción factible y si se les pedía pensar como atacantes, seguramente a más de uno se le prendió el foco con ideas de cómo filtrar al animal y cómo dominarlo ya dentro; Ronald no fue la excepción, hermano de entrenador experimentado de dragones, había escuchado muchas veces los alcances de saber domar a una buena bestia, más meritorio del entrenador que del animal y por tanto, más riesgo para quien se le pusiera delante.

Pensando en aquello se le acabó el cigarrillo, el agua de la piscina desapareció del todo de su piel, se puso en pie desnudo como estaba y estiró su cuerpo, el sol caía a plomo y lo calentaba todo, le cegaba, sí, pero aquella reflexión le estaba sirviendo aunque no sabía bien para qué; mientras volvía a la orilla de la piscina dispuesto a volver al agua, miró de soslayo al sitio donde estaba antes sentado, las muchas cartas que había abierto antes de empezar a fumar le miraban desde su lugar, junto a la pata de la silla reposaba el listón plateado y pensó un momento en que se iba a mojar.

Al final se arrojó al agua, de todos modos el sol iba a secarlo al cabo de un rato.

/o/o/o/

Tenía que moverse muy rápido, contaba apenas con unos segundos antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo tanto en uno como en el otro lado, le molestaba terriblemente el atuendo, pero no podía desprenderse de una sola de las prendas; por sobre los bordes que le envolvían los ojos intentó descifrar qué tan mal estaba y miró con desconcierto que estaba en serio herida, quizá no peligraba su vida, pero su mente…

Se inclinó sobre ella mirando todavía si respiraba, como si dudara de su propia habilidad para determinarlo un segundo antes, no sabía cuántas veces tendría que sentirle el pulso o verle respirar para convencerse de que lo estaba, como fuera, se sentía fuera de lugar, miraba de vez en vez a todos lados, sólo para cerciorarse de que estaban solos; estaba cometiendo un terrible error al ayudarla pero no iba a permitir que ella muriera, de todos los posibles muertos, ella no podía estar en la lista. Tomarla por el brazo antes de que la mole de concreto la aplastara había acabado en sujetarla con demasiada fuerza y extraerla por milagro, las heridas de la pierna izquierda eran producto de eso, del arrastre de su miembro entre los extremos de un sándwich de concreto, un hilo de sangre había quedado por el piso ahí donde se habían deslizado unos centímetros al aparecerse.

La batalla no le asustaba, para nada, pero caer así de sorpresa sobre tanta gente "inocente" sí lo había sacado de su zona de confort; cuando lo reclutaron para aquello la idea de atacar y someter no sonaba tan terrible, pero cuando estuvo listo para actuar y le dijeron su parte del trabajo empezó a sentir una extrañeza que le obligó a permanecer, observar y esperar; su parte había sido aparentemente simple: acudir a hacer un trámite cualquiera, uno en serio necesario para sus negocios, llevando en el bolsillo del pantalón el bolso en el que reposaban dormidos pero latentes seis hombres lobo. Debía dejar el bolso en una oficina en particular: la recepción del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, hasta donde se dirigió camino a resolver sus asuntos y saludar a una vieja conquista.

Después sólo debía acabar su trámite y en punto de las 13:00 hrs, soltar las ataduras mágicas del bolso, ingeniárselas para ocultarse en algún armario, archivo o desván y salir enfundado en el uniforme exactamente quince minutos después; los uniformes siempre le habían parecido idioteces, no entendía a los mortífagos con sus máscaras, mucho menos con la marca en el brazo, esas cosas le parecían de lo más sosas y simples, como niños pequeños que se cuelgan cuentas al cuello para decir que forman parte de un club sin chiste, ni seriedad. Pero igual se puso la túnica y la máscara y empezó a atacar por aquí y por allá, la premisa era crear caos, así que fue por el pasillo destrozando cristales, incendiando archiveros, noqueando personas y conjurando muebles que corrían y desordenaban oficinas.

Los primeros minutos habían sido cruciales y pronto se reunió con otros tres de su grupo, una mujer y dos hombres, los hombres tenían indicaciones específicas: sacar gente del Ministerio a punta de varita, enviarlos lejos, a parques, a callejones y avenidas concurridas, uno de ellos incluso se divertía enviándolos a hoteluchos de cuarta en un barrio pobre de Londres, a otros los hizo desaparecer de ahí para hacerlos aparecer en una nevería al oeste de Liverpool; la mujer sin embargo, tenía otras indicaciones, ella iba a matar. Los rayos verdes que salían de su varita lo dejaron helado y fascinado a la vez, la forma como soltaba maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra lo hizo sentir náusea, pero permaneció en el grupo, quizá no porque creyera, sino porque le interesaba ver más.

Contrario a su consejo a Blaise no había ignorado la carta y ahora sabía por qué. Cuando la roca se desprendió, cuando los tres con los que estaba hicieron aquella enorme destrucción y vio a Pansy en el suelo convulsa y vuelta una masa informe de dolor y angustia, comprendió su presencia ahí; fue rápido, tanto que hasta se sorprendió de sí mismo, ahora viéndola ahí maltrecha esperaba que hubiera valido la pena.

/o/o/o/

—P… hey, P… —Alguien le tocaba la mejilla con cuidado, un roce apenas que le causaba mucho dolor, dolía tanto todo que no sabía si quería abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, la boca le supo a sangre y sintió una bruma de espanto que la hizo empezar a sollozas, era como si ojos y lengua se pusieran de acuerdo para empezar a detectar cualquier cosa y todo fuera abrumador en extremo; sus ojos se enfocaron en aquellos penetrantes y oscuros y en la forma de la máscara, dio un respingo y siguió llorando, un alarido que no se había dado cuenta no tenía sonido alguno, no podía pensar, no tenía capacidad de definir lo que pasaba además de las sensaciones más básicas, no hasta que él acercó a sus labios un pequeño frasco y la hizo beber un líquido que le supo a alcohol puro y empezó a calentarle la cabeza.

Por un segundo siguió en blanco, luego fue como si el dolor fuera más profundo y más real, un grito se le ahogó en el pecho y casi enseguida todo el dolor derribó lo que fuera que obstruía en su cabeza su razón y la cordura y el sentido se revolvieron como aves apresadas y volvió; el alarido antes callado se volvió un seco y hosco gruñido venido desde su pecho, una vibración de las cuerdas que le recordó los ensayos del coro en Hogwarts a los que le gustaba ir a burlarse, las caídas y rodillas peladas de la infancia, el saber que su padre había muerto, el tener a Draco sobre su cuerpo intentando separarle las piernas. Sueño y realidad se le empezaron a mezclar y en un segundo de eternidad comenzó a volverse loca para de pronto estallar.

Pansy volvió.

Aterrada buscó su varita al final de su adolorida mano y la encontró por fortuna entre sus dedos ateridos y casi ajenos, el aire estalló en sus pulmones con ardor de mil diablos y rabiosa apretó su arma y la apuntó directo a aquella frente, respirando agitada, con cada milímetro de piel ardiendo como si la hubieran sumergido en aceite hirviendo.

—Calma, P… calma, apenas pude sacarte. —La voz, sin razón ni aparente motivo, sin lógica alguna la relajó, como si saberlo fuera suficiente para confiar.

—¿Theo? —Preguntó sin voz sólo con el aire que salía de sus pulmones, no tenía ni la voz quebrada, era casi más soplido que sonido, él asintió con la máscara cubriéndole la cara, sonrió, lo sabía, pero no dijo nada; miró a todos lados nerviosa y se descubrió adolorida hasta la raíz del pelo, tanto que podría echarse a llorar, él le pasó la mano por el rostro y le indicó que callara con su dedo enguantado sobre los labios.

—Shhh… necesito que tomes aire fuerte, debo regresarte a los escombros antes que noten que no estás. —Por más que intentaba dilucidar lo que pasaba, entender a qué se refería con volver a los escombros, no alcanzaba a entender nada, la pierna le dolía más que el cuerpo que pareció empezar a adormecerse y empezó a asustarse ante su alcance para sentir cosas.

—Me duel… —No acabó, sentía que la cabeza se le escapaba por la ventana, o por el agujero del techo, el azul del traje de su amigo empezó a brillar, líneas delgadas y resplandecientes manaban de él hacia los lados, como el sol cuando uno entrecierra los ojos.

—P… P… ¿me escuchas?... P no digas a nadie que yo te saqué… aguanta, P. —Sintió como que la levantaban del piso, pero no, era otra cosa…

/o/o/o/

 _Bad enough_

—Disculpe, necesito información, ¿sabe si han traído a…?

¡A un lado, a un lado, apártense!

—Por favor, por favor, mi padre estaba ahí…

—Necesito que me escuche, señor, necesito su ayuda, por favor…

— ¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSA PONERME ATENCIÓN?!... ¡SE LLAMA THOMAS!, SU NOMBRE ES THOMAS, TRABAJA EN LAS BODEGAS… por favor, oiga, ¡POR FAVOR!

Estaba lleno. San Mungo estaba saturado, había gente que apenas había acabado aturdida en el ataque, algunos presentaban hechizos borra-memoria, otros tenían meros golpes producto de derrumbes o explosiones; un grupo más numeroso que los primeros tenía heridas de consideración, huesos rotos o golpes graves por aparecer en espacios inadecuados, cuatro hombres que habían aparecido en un acantilado y acabado cayendo al vacío estaban en el área de urgencias dando de gritos, sumado a eso rastrearlos estaba significando todo un reto para aurores, rescatistas y sanadores. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más nombres iban saturando el listado de heridos, desaparecidos y muertos, para sanadores y asistentes lo más complicado no era atender a los heridos sino tener que decir que no había razón para buscar entre las camillas que llenaban pasillos, salas y privados, que tenían que bajar directo a la morgue.

Entre tanto movimiento la ayuda siempre se agradecía, por eso Luna Lovegood andaba por los pasillos tomando nombres, revisando extremidades y en algunos casos conteniendo hemorragias y bloqueando encantamientos crueles, como los cuatro chicos que habían llegado con graves casos de baile crónico o los que escupían babosas en un rincón, recordándole muy bien a cierta anécdota del ahora temporalmente desaparecido Ronald Weasley; estaba ocupada conteniendo la tos y risa de una mujer, cuando vio pasar a un grupo de heridos de gravedad, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Padma pero pronto identificó las diferencias y dejando a su paciente en buenas manos, fue corriendo a ayudar.

—No te asustes, no te asustes Parvati, todo va a estar bien. —La morena le clavaba unos ojos exasperados, mientras aquellos labios dejaban escapar los gorjeos del pájaro que agoniza.

Nada más identificarla tras un par de miradas asustadas, Parvati alzó los ojos oscuros y enormes que tenía y los enfocó en los suyos azules, se le notaba aterrada y desesperada además, parecía como si hubiera pensado que iba a morir, pero ahora mismo lo que más le preocupara fuera precisamente no hacerlo, lo dicho por Luna le había vuelto algo de razón; así que haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa Luna estaba ahí, inclinada sobre la camilla de Parvati Patil, ayudando a detenerle la hemorragia del cuello que parecía estarla vaciando por completo, mientras con sus enormes ojos azules procuraba darle seguridad.

—Lu… Lu… —Por mucho que no quisiera verlo así, a Luna aquel le pareció que era un suspiro último, pero no podía permitir que aquello pasara, elevó su varita y lanzó un conjuro sobre aquella herida que no dejaba de sangrar y esta se taponeó con una masa de color verde brillante que brotó hasta escurrir por entre el cabello de la Patil y las manos de Lovegood; los sanadores a su alrededor se volvieron atraídos por el siseo de aquella espuma, por un momento parecieron dispuestos a echarla de ahí furiosos por su invención extraña, pero luego les cambió el semblante, cuando los hechizos de control de hemorragia que ellos empleaban empezaron a surtir mejor efecto.

—Sea lo que sea que le lanzaron y provocó esa herida evita que los hechizos de control de sangrado funcionen… esa gente vino aquí a hacer el mayor daño posible. —Las manos entorno a Parvati volaban como mariposas laboriosas, las varitas y los encantamientos iban y venían como hilos y líneas que patinaban por aquel cuerpo inerte y debilitado; Luna se quedó sin más que hacer que mirar y apretar aquella mano que se había cerrado entorno a la suya con vehemencia.

—Es el caso de muchos de los heridos, es absurdo, hay personas a las que hicieron daño mínimo, casi irrisible… había una oficinista a la que le ataron unos calzoncillos entorno a los ojos… y otras a las que incluso se ocuparon en maldecir para que no los podamos sanar. —El hombre al lado de Luna batallaba por cortar trozos de gasa y vendas para cubrir la herida de la chica en la mesa; mientras esto pasaba, Luna recordó el pasaje de un texto que había leído algunos días antes _Las habilidades muggles para la curación de heridas y enfermedades graves, adaptada a nuestra capacidad para remediar y sanar a partir de la magia, formarían un conjunto indisoluble de mejora para la calidad de vida humana, no mágica, no no-mágica: humana._

—Pansy. —Murmuró para sí recordando que eran líneas de su proyecto, aquel en que deseaba traer al mundo mágico lo mejor de la medicina muggle, que quizá ahora les sería de mucha utilidad; luchando por ayudar a los sanadores que la rodeaban le dio por sonreírse por la ironía de la situación, ella había venido a San Mungo para escribir un artículo para el Quisquilloso, algo relacionado a esa alucinación compartida sobre un hombre regordete vestido de rojo con larga y blanca barba que reparte regalos en navidades, asunto muy mencionado en textos mágicos y muggles desde hace varios siglos y que algunos atribuyen a sustancias en el aire, fruto de la mezcla abundante de canela, muérdagos, cocoa y común por la época.

Pensar en aquel artículo y en el proyecto de Pansy le recordó que tenía que buscar a la morena cuanto antes y ver el desarrollo y evolución de su trabajo, sobre todo porque si avanzaba el suyo, seguramente tendría el apoyo de la verde para el que ella misma quería impulsar; una vez que la herida de Patil estuvo controlada y que pudo salir del lugar con más tranquilidad, mientras iba por el pasillo revisando personas y tomando notas mentales para lo que pensaba escribir con motivo de su coincidencia con el ataque, concluyó que tenía que ir a buscar a Pansy un día de esos, para consultarle cómo iba el asunto de su proyecto y pedirle un par de consejos para el suyo, además quería ver cómo iban las cosas entre ella y Hermione.

Y de paso ver si la castaña era tan celosa como siempre le había parecido que era.

/o/o/o/

No, esperar a que quitaran fragmento por fragmento no podía ser una opción, Harry estaba ahí del otro extremo de los escombros y veía más allá a más gente conocida, Padma y otros a los que ahora mismo hubiera querido echar a patadas; la varita le estorbaba en la mano, habría querido levantar aquellos trozos con sus propias manos y se odió, se odió por ser tan conocida, por ser tan cuidada y meticulosamente observada, así que de pronto olvidando todo eso, dejando de lado lo que podía pasar si alguien le mirara hacer, se concentró en analizar la pieza de concreto frente a sus ojos, las varillas cortadas que sobresalían por uno de los lados y la cuarteadura que resplandecía como una arruga negra en medio de la estructura. Mirándola con cuidado era sencillo adivinar por dónde se partiría primero el montículo al ser elevado, ahora que imponía su sentido común y su mente fría, su lado analítico y su inteligencia al deseo desenfrenado de levantar aquello, entendía cómo hacer para incorporarlo sin hacer daño en exceso, no dijo nada, sólo se paró lo más firme que pudo entre el escombro que ya la rodeaba, y sin mirar a nadie, sin advertir nada lo hizo.

—SUUUUR… —Potter se volvió a verla tomado por sorpresa, era una mirada sobrecogida, la mirada de incomprensión de saber que es ella, que puede lograrlo y no entender por qué lo hace; el Ministro de Magia, parado del otro lado del montículo elevó los brazos, conteniendo a todos los que levantaban escombro a su modo en pequeños trozos, como dejándola hacer y la voz salida de su pecho se volvió más penetrante y la varita en la mano le temblaba como si tuviera miedo, pero ella no temía ahora nada. —… GEEEEEEE… —De pronto el cuerpo entero lo sentía tenso y dolorido, aquel gasto de energía era inconmensurable pero no se detuvo a pensar, más cuando el gigantesco pedazo de escombro al centro del lugar se elevó al fin dando una sacudida torpe, frunció el ceño porque le dolían las sienes, aquello no iba a ganarle era la mejor bruja de su generación. —… REEEE. —La voz fue más honda, la varita en su mano se curveó peligrosamente ante la mirada atónita de Millicent a su espalda, pero no se amilanó por ello, iba a resistir porque era una extensión de su mano y si ella soportaba aquella presión en su espalda y en su brazo, la varita lo haría también; Potter dio un paso hacia ella con la intención de ayudarle pero la energía que el cuerpo de Granger desprendía era enorme, marcando un círculo difuso a su alrededor en que incluso el polvo y los escombros habían huido presas de su poder, había alrededor de la castaña un suave remolino de viento y arena, pronto el montículo se había elevado unos dos metros; como el cabello entorno a su cabeza se elevaba también como las serpientes de la medusa, otros tantos otros trozos de techo flotaban a su alrededor, ante la mirada azorada de todo mundo y estando ahí, suspendido, Kingsley apuntó con su varita y con un grito potente exclamó.

— ¡EVANESCO! —Fue como un golpe que a muchos tomó desprevenidos y los dobló, Hermione sentía arder su mano, la varita dio un tronido pero no se partió, mas un hilo de humo blanquecino salió de ella y ondeó hacia arriba; en la conmoción posterior a aquel acto poderoso del Ministro, la castaña clavó sus ojos en el polvo y negrura que quedó bajo el montículo que un segundo antes había desaparecido, sombras se movían y tosían bajo aquello y ella se metió en la bruma sin importarle que no podía ver nada con claridad.

—Hermione. —Harry intentó seguirla pero la perdió, parecía imposible tanto polvo pudiera alguna vez asentarse en aquel espacio tan pequeño y lleno de personas y pedazos de concreto, pero al final luego de un largo rato ocurriría.

Entre la negrura buscó con los ojos cansados, arenosos, y cuando vio aquella figura apoyada malamente en su mano derecha detuvo su andar presuroso, respiró al fin, parecía como si tuviera horas sin haberlo hecho, la cabeza le punzó con ello y fue como si volviera a sentir todo, pero sobre todo dolor; sentada, claramente aturdida y con la mirada clavada en algo a la lejanía, manchada de sangre y blanca de polvo, Pansy Parkinson se tocaba el pecho y temblaba, Hermione recordó las lesiones anteriores que había sufrido, el colapso del pulmón unos días antes y comprendió su apariencia afectada y el tono azuloso de sus labios, sintió que iba a gritar pero no lo hizo, por el contrario corrió hacia aquella figura entre las motas de polvo que empezaban a disiparse, casi como si le alegrara el agreste lugar.

Cuando la alcanzó brincando un trozo de concreto y esquivando algunos otros, la miró desde su altura y le pareció pequeña, frágil e irreconocible, y cuando el rostro blanco y gris se alzó para mirarla a los ojos, con un aire perdido de un animal moribundo, cuando aquellos dos puntos verdes en medio del rojo intenso de sus ojos maltratados por la tierra y los golpes le miraron, sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho.

—Ayú… —Comenzó la morena tendiéndole la mano, Hermione supo que no la reconocía, que no sabía quién era, sólo temblaba destrozada; la castaña no la dejó terminar, se tiró de rodillas al piso y la atrapó en un abrazo que supo bien le era doloroso porque la escuchó gimotear contra su cuerpo y sacudirse su contacto, intentar huirle y eso fue aún más horrendo.

—Pansy. —Dijo contra su cabello que cada una de sus respiraciones hizo desprendiera polvo como si de talco se tratara, los brazos de la morena seguían tirantes y temblaba todavía, su mano derecha cayó al suelo y Hermione estaba sollozando histérica cuando entendió que se había desmayado. —Pansy. —Se apartó un poco para mirarla y encontró aquel rostro más pálido, con unas ojeras profundas que se alargaban en el centro del pómulo como tomando la forma de una lágrima, los dedos que llevó a aquel rostro dejaron surcos en la capa blanca de polvo que cubría su piel, Parkinson no reaccionó ante el roce. — ¡Oh Dios mío! —Entonces supo el valor del tiempo perdido en aquel arrebato pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir más y su intento de incorporarse falló, alguien las envolvía a ambas en sus brazos.

—Hay que ir a San Mungo. —El llanto se le acumuló en la boca y no pudo decir nada, la cabeza de Pansy se fue hacia atrás bajo el peso de la debilidad; antes que el polvo se disipara por completo los tres habían desaparecido.

/o/o/o/

Mientras tamborileaba sobre la mesa, mientras sentía el calor entrándole por todo el cuerpo y el cansancio del ejercicio extenuante aterirle los brazos, volvió a darle vuelta a esa opción, no era bueno, no era la mejor, pero parecía mejor a no hacer nada; levantó la mirada al cielo y sí, miró el sol. Le gustaba hacerlo cuando niño y sus padres se lo quitaron a fuerza de regaños, zarandeadas y aspavientos, ahora lo miraba de nuevo; el ardor de la luz casi fue revivificante, cómo quema la luz, cómo escoce, cómo destruye.

Sonrió mirando al sol y sintiendo ese dolor, la bondadosa luz lastima también; sonrió de nuevo, hacer aquello no era bueno. Pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

/o/o/o/

—… voy a interrogarlos yo mismo, ¿entendido? —Seguía de lado a lado por el pasillo caminando mientras Harry en la intersección de dos andadores hablaba a sus hombres con dureza, Hermione no lo quería ahí ahora, no quería dar explicaciones, quería que se fuera pero él permanecía a la espera; mientras iba y venía compungida, amargada, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que Pansy acabara muerta, el sanador que los recibió lo había dicho, no respiraba cuando entraron en la habitación.

¿Y si Pansy moría?

La pregunta hizo que el estómago se le estirara, como un retortijón doloroso y sorpresivo, algo más allá de su resistencia física, de pronto se vio a sí misma apoyada en la pared dando bocanadas de aire, algo que supliera el vacío extraño que le inundaba desde dentro y se desbordaba hacia afuera; en su mente un recuerdo nuboso la zarandeó: ¿alguna vez sintió eso mismo al saber a Ron en peligro?

—Hermione, ella va a estar bien. —Harry hablaba a su espalda poniéndole la mano en el hombro, cuando se volvió a verlo sus ojos le preguntaban mil cosas, el moreno sólo negó con la cabeza. —Es muy impresionante ver a alguien ser aplastado por una roca así, hace mucho tiempo que no tenías que pasar por una batalla… es normal que te sientas tan abrumada, no te asustes.

No alcanzaba a comprender que el hombre más inteligente de su alrededor comentara aquello en clara ignorancia de la verdad, se dijo que era negación y de algún modo lo agradeció, aunque quizá hubiera deseado más bien a alguien dispuesto a consolar a una amante y no a una amiga; ¿amante?, frunció el ceño buscando dónde sentarse pensando en aquello, ¿amaba a Pansy?, la pregunta le secó la boca, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—No ha pasado lo más difícil. —El sanador dijo aquello como para atajar cualquier pregunta, Hermione asintió sin dejar de morderse la mejilla, ¿dolía?, ni siquiera lo sabía, Harry se acercó con la cabeza gacha. —El daño fue mucho, nos preocupa sobre todo su estado mental, si sale de ello bien librada, saldrá adelante, las próximas dos horas son cruciales… creo que con hidratación y algo de cuidado, ese pulmón se recuperará por fin, esta vez es mejor que no salga de San Mungo hasta que esté del todo bien… es la segunda lesión, yo sugeriría incluso más cuidado a futuro.

—Se lo advertiremos, téngalo por seguro. —Potter sonrió a medias y vio a su compañera avanzar hacia la puerta y abrirla con cuidado, otros sanadores dentro arreglaban cosas y el cuerpo de Pansy levitaba mientras cambiaba sus ropas por el atuendo de los hospitales, de los enfermos; entre el movimiento de telas y de su cuerpo, Hermione distinguió los moretones de los golpes, los vendajes de las heridas cubiertas, las marcas de la batalla y recordó a Pansy retorciéndose presa de la maldición torturadora, el sanador que pasó a su lado con las ropas de la morena le sonrió pero Hermione sólo tenía atención para el olorcillo de orina que desprendía aquella ropa.

—El dolor. —No pudo decirlo fuerte, le salió como un susurro que se le ahogó en la garganta, las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, una culpa amarga le llenó el pecho.

—Es sorprendente la resistencia de esa mujer. —Harry se paró junto a ella mirando a la cama de la convaleciente, Hermione se inclinó al otro lado para secarse las lágrimas presionándolas bajo los párpados _vuelvan a entrar, maldición, entren._

—Hierba mala… —Nada más decirlo se arrepintió, pero Harry sonrió con desgano y casi creyó que había valido la pena el mal chiste, incluso ardiendo.

—Logramos detener a un par de esos malditos, los tienen en revisión, uno está medio muerto… —Harry sonaba furioso, más que eso, rabioso. —… ¿quién pudo hacer algo así?

Hermione tuvo un rafagazo de lucidez, el sobre negro, el listón plateado, la insistencia, el miedo de Pansy…

—Creo que yo lo sé. —Murmuró volviéndose a Harry con el alma prendada a la mujer en la cama, con ella y toda la locura que hacía a su alrededor.


	19. Trémula

_**Como dije en el capítulo anterior, me he estado llevando mi tiempo para estos capítulos, mil disculpas… las fechas y otras cosas han hecho que me venga atrasando, pero aquí vamos de vuelta; esto es Demasiado, mi hijo predilecto y espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Pansy me está haciendo batallar un poquito, pero nada que no se remedie con paciencia… espero que la historia les siga gustando y que por favor, no me dejen antes del final.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas, mil gracias.**_

* * *

 **Trémula**

 _But something's coming over me to make me wonder_

Tlac tlac tlac tlac tlac

La suela fina del zapato contra el concreto empapado, el agua chisporroteando por todos lados, a veces mojaba lo que había a su alrededor, otras veces mojaba sus pantorrillas y la sentía escurrir hasta que se le perdía por los calcetines empapados que le ceñían los tobillos; tuvo que sujetarse de la barandilla del edificio para poder dar la vuelta cerrada a que la carrera le condenaba, nada más poner el pie en el batiente de la entrada, la respiración pareció volverle al cuerpo con el ritmo de quien corre una maratón a contra reloj. El pórtico estaba oscuro y pudo con tranquilidad recargarse en la puerta cerrada y llevar sus manos a las rodillas, respirando y respirando, pensando y pensando; ¿le habría visto alguien?, esperaba que no, aun así sentía como si alguien lo supiera, como si alguien pudiera sospecharlo, pero se sacudió esas ideas a fuerza de volver a respirar.

Se volvió a la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura, dar vuelta para abrir le tomó más tiempo del acostumbrado porque tenía las manos ateridas de esfuerzo, de frío y además mojadas; cuando logró abrir y entrar en la casa, sintió una tranquilidad que podría haberlo hecho desfallecer, paso a paso rumbo a su habitación y mientras se iba despojando de la ropa mojada, pensaba más y más en todo lo ocurrido. La túnica estaba empapada y dejaba rastros de lluvia por el suelo de madera, el saco tenía manchones borrosos en las mangas, ahí donde la túnica no había logrado resguardarle la manga, al quitárselo encontró los bordes de las mangas de su camisa rojizos.

Pansy.

Ojalá que la encontraran a tiempo, ojalá que alguien le ayudara… lo que le había dado a beber serviría apenas para mitigar el daño de todo lo que había pasado, y más valía que alguien la atendiera pronto y como debía ser; se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se dispuso a sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines, descalzo mirándose los dedos de los pies, arrugados por la humedad, se concentró en pensar y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, no se movió de ahí un centímetro y con el paso de las horas la camisa se le fue secando adherida al cuerpo, los pantalones perdieron peso y sus dedos recuperaron su forma natural.

Ojalá que los muertos no fueran muchos y que si lo eran hubiera valido la pena. Ojalá que Pansy estuviera bien, a salvo y protegida. Se levantó y miró el reloj, había estado ahí clavado más de un par de horas y el cuerpo se le había quedado empapado ya no en agua sino en dolencia; mientras se desnudaba por completo para entrar en la regadera, se convenció a sí mismo, que quizá la única razón por la que él había ido a dar a esa batalla era para estar ahí con Pansy y hacer la diferencia. Lo malo era que a veces Pansy no era precisamente la persona en la cual depositar esperanzas desesperadas o golpes de suerte.

* * *

/o/o/o/

— ¿Qué sabemos? —La voz era imponente y agresiva, un gruñido en medio del alboroto que los rodeaba.

—Poco. —Tuvo que reconocer mientras seguía observando cómo sacaban más y más escombro.

—Esto es una afrenta… tan grande, Harry… —El Ministro ni siquiera podía decir lo que sentía, tenía el rostro pálido bajo la capa de polvo producto del derrumbe, tanto que parecía como si llevara encima una máscara densa y blanca, Potter por su lado, llevaba el cabello poblado de aquel talquillo en que se había transformado el polvo a su alrededor.

—Señor Ministro…

—¡Señor!

—Señor Ministro…

Los rodeaba la gente, entre aurores, trabajadores y demás empleados, había aún entre ellos y en el lugar algunos heridos que buscaban atención, todavía se escuchaba uno que otro conjuro o bien algún grito; Shacklebolt se volvió a mirar a Harry con los ojos fieros, como los de hacía muchos años, Potter le sostuvo la mirada.

—Quiero saberlo todo en dos horas, ¿entiendes?... necesito que se me informe de todo. —Exigió con un dedo acusador que casi tocaba la barbilla de su jefe de aurores, quien tragó saliva con violencia antes de poder contestar.

—No tenemos información concreta, señor Ministro. —El hombretón frente a él sacudió la cabeza con violencia, los dientes le rechinaron y Harry a su vez frunció el ceño.

—¡Me importa un carajo si la sacas de entre los escombros!... haz lo que tengas que hacer, Harry, ¡tienes detenidos, úsalos! —A grandes zancadas, Kingsley echó a andar hacia las voces a sus espaldas, eran miembros de El Profeta, El Quisquilloso y otros medios que intentaban cubrir la nota de lo ocurrido esa tarde; a Harry no le hizo gracia alguna tener que empezar a buscar satisfacer a los medios, cuando su verdadera preocupación debían ser otras muchas.

Sólo el correr de los días, permitiría saber más.

* * *

/o/o/o/

 _¿Puede el viento evitar mover la hoja que pende del árbol?, no, no puede; así no podía evitar el acercarse a ella, era más fuerte que sí misma, en su cabeza pesaba la presencia de aquellos vendajes en su brazo, de aquella gasa que le ocultaba el costado de su cuello, pero igualmente le miraba, estaba sentada en aquella silla junto a la ventana, el sol pegaba de lado sobre su rostro vuelto a la mesa, la taza de té esperaba sobre su plato y aquella mano reposaba junto a las hojas que hacía varios minutos estaba observando; con las gafas puestas sobre la nariz, con el cabello suelto como le caía contra las mejillas, con la luz de la tarde cálida y suave sobre su rostro, Pansy Parkinson era otra, diferente, distinta. Hermione lo sentía en la boca del estómago, como si la tuviera dentro, anidada en un espacio indefinido entre alma y corazón, y verla ahí, como estaba, sólo lo avivaba._

 _Los diez pasos que la separaban le parecieron la distancia más larga jamás recorrida y al llegar hasta ella, la luz había empezado a hacerle notar cosas que no había visto antes: los cabellos oscuros de Pansy resplandecían como mojados, entre ellos como sombreado hecho por algún artista desconocido, resplandecían extraños intrusos azulados; Pansy no levantó la mirada, seguía leyendo concentrada y su mano fue a tomar la taza del té, a llevársela a la boca, le temblaba un poco el brazo con el peso de la pieza de porcelana y el té simuló las olas repentinamente, olas que fueron a estrellarse en su labio superior._

 _El sonido de Pansy al tragar el té casi la hizo detenerse, fue el trago adolorido de quien ha hablado demasiado, de a quien han sujetado por la garganta intentando desgarrarla desde fuera, al bajar la taza y dejarla de nuevo sobre el plato con un golpe casi tosco contra él la morena volvió el rostro a la castaña que miraba, aquellos ojos verdes como la hierba madura, como el césped al borde del otoño se clavaron en los suyos y atinó entonces a doblar las rodillas y acuclillarse frente a ella poniéndole las manos en el regazo, quería hablarle pero no le salían las palabras; viéndola así, analizando aquella cara sintió que se le venía un triste y desosegado llanto a los ojos, pero no quería llorar, porque Pansy le miraba con los ojos cansados y abrumados de dolor y en el fondo, un aire de profunda incomprensión._

 _Sin decir nada se preguntó si Pansy recordaría los días en que le había velado el sueño, si recordaría aquel encuentro interrumpido por Harry, si podría todavía tener en la mente el abrazo que se habían dado antes de entrar a aquella ratonera en que se había transformado el Ministerio; Pansy bajó la mano de la mesa y la puso sobre las de Hermione, estaba helada y aquello acabó por asustarla, siempre había estado helada, pero ahora le parecía otra cosa, un augurio ennegrecido y no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta aquella mejilla y acariciarla, Pansy cerró los ojos y se sacudió suavemente, como el ave asustada que está tan débil que no puede moverse más._

— _Debí quedarme contigo. —Murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se sentía profundamente culpable y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, Pansy frunció el ceño y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar._

— _Está bien, no estaba en tus manos cuidarme. —Era una voz metálica, agrietada la que venía de aquella boca, la mirada de Pansy se paseó por el lugar un instante y Hermione distinguió el derrame carmesí en su ojo izquierdo, como una araña de prominente panza que iba extendiendo sus largas patas hacia la pupila verde que resplandecía como si le inyectara el arácnido algún ardiente veneno, al ver aquello le pareció que todo lo demás se volvía visible, el aruñón en su nariz, el moretón junto a su oreja descendiendo como una franja azul punteada en rosado que se le despeñaba hacia el hombro y por la espalda; no supo si Pansy lo decía en serio, o si lo decía con sarcasmo y se sintió tan fuera de lugar, tan dolorida y triste que se echó a llorar._

 _La morena no entendió aquello y la sintió tensarse._

 _Hermione lloraba con las manos sobre aquellas rodillas y Roar se paseaba por la sala rumbo al baño, el llanto se le estaba haciendo largo y constipado, de esos que sacuden el cuerpo entero a hipidos lastimeros; Pansy no entendía por qué lloraba así, tenía en los labios una mueca de incomodidad y desagrado, de también sentirse fuera de lugar; cuando empezó su nariz a traicionarla tuvo que alzar la mirada y desviarla a un lado, donde Parkinson no la viera porque se sentía ridícula y apesadumbrada y jodidamente triste y sola y…_

— _Granger tonta. —La voz era casi la de siempre, y cuando volvió la cara enrojecida de llanto encontró que Pansy le tendía un pañuelo; el sanador había sido sincero: la maldición cruciatus es fuerte, pero son muchos los factores que hacen a alguien perder o no la razón producto de esa tortura, es la duración del ataque, las condiciones del mismo y la entereza de la víctima para recomponerse._

— _¿Me recuerdas, Pansy?_ _—Preguntó con el llanto haciéndole temblar los labios, la interpelada le miró un instante con seriedad, Hermione se limpiaba la nariz con la punta del pañuelo, esperando._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que podría olvidarme de la insufrible sabelotodo de Hermione Granger?_ _—No se trataba de eso, no era eso lo que preguntaba, no se refería a si la conocía o sabía quién era, Hermione preguntaba otra cosa, preguntaba lo que había entre las dos ahora mismo, el hilo extraño que se había generado en los últimos días producto de las pociones, del juego, del no saber qué hacer y que sentía roto, que no lograba percibir como antes del ataque, como antes de las noches de descanso y recuperación; ¡esa no era la maldita puta pregunta!_

 _—Las berenjenas, ¿las recuerdas? —Los ojos de Pansy clavados en ella parpadearon, no había emoción o rastro alguno de saber a qué se refería, el corazón se le estrujó; Pansy pareció darle vueltas al asunto, intentar comprender, pero la referencia era lejana._

 _—Para una dieta balanceada son extraordinarias. —Fue como si el pecho se le desinflara, como si el pobre llorara como ella quería llorar, tomó aire dejando escapar un lamento y se dejó caer de rodillas, tan pegada a las piernas de Pansy que con su pecho las rozaba, la morena frunció el ceño y echó el cuerpo atrás alzando la barbilla como le había hecho hacer una infinidad de veces con aquel uniforme negro, plata y verde._

 _—La mariposa, Pansy, ¿la recuerdas?... ¿las ancas de rana?... ¿recuerdas que te besé? —Pansy desorbitó los ojos con gesto cansado e hizo un atisbo de querer levantarse de su asiento sacudiendo las manos como para echarla lejos, Hermione no la dejó, llevó su mano de nuevo a aquel rostro y lo atrajo frente al suyo. —Pansy, por favor, deshazte de esta bruma, sé que el dolor no te deja pero por favor, sacúdete esta bruma, Pansy… vuelve._

 _Parkinson hizo amago de quitarse la mano de Hermione del rostro y la castaña se aferró con fuerza, de rodillas como estaba llevó su otra mano a la otra mejilla de la morena y tiró de ella; le besó sabiendo que la lastimaba, sabiendo que sujetarla así le hacía daño, pero estaba desesperada, Pansy se sacudió haciendo que la silla saltara hacia atrás, su cuerpo se estiró con violencia escapando lejos de Hermione que se quedó de rodillas con la cara llena de lágrimas, la taza sobre la mesa se volcó, el té manchó el mantel; Pansy estaba encorvada, doblada sobre su pecho con la mano contra el seno izquierdo presionando y con los dientes casi afilados, animalescos, fieros, mostrados a través de su boca deformada de sofoco, dolor y furia._

 _—Vete… largo de mi casa, Granger. —La voz era la de antes y aquel cuerpo delgado no se volvía a mirarla luego de darse vuelta e irse doblado unos pasos más allá, Hermione temblaba sentada en sus piernas mirándola, el té escurría de la mesa y caía gota a gota sobre el piso alfombrado._

 _—Pansy, escucha…_

 _— ¡No entiendes que te largues! —El grito era desgarrado, sofocado, el cuerpo de Pansy llegando a la barra de la cocina se inclinó tanto que parecía rozar el suelo con el codo, Hermione quiso levantarse e ir a alcanzarla, pero las piernas no le respondieron, las sentía adheridas con cinta al suelo; Parkinson cayó de lado entre las sillas altas de la barra de su cocina, que se tambalearon y rebotaron unas con otras, y Hermione tuvo la impresión de que jamás se levantaría de ahí de nuevo, trató en vano de ponerse de pie para ir hasta ella, pero no pudo y la vio respirar agitado primero entre quejidos, luego sólo dejar de hacerlo._

— ¡NO! —Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y los ojos le llovían.

Había tantos documentos enfrente suyo que con su sacudida algunos se deslizaron hacia el suelo, había dispuesto a su lado una silla y en ella había más carpetas, más rollos, más pendientes, sentía algo atorado en la garganta y se estiró hacia su taza de café para darle un sorbo; estaba helado y el regusto amargo le llenó la lengua con una presencia monstruosa, pero le dio otro trago. Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y al pensarlo con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que era el quinto día, hacía cinco días del ataque, y hacía cinco días que no dormía; en compensación, Pansy no dejaba de dormir.

Convencida de que no iba a concentrarse ya, decidió ir a casa, no era mala hora para darse una ducha rápida y helada, tampoco para ver si Roar había comido ya algo, ese maldito gato era como su dueña, necio y empedernido que no había querido comer, como si supiera de su ama tendida en una cama de San Mungo sin hablar; mientras se ponía de pie e iba lentamente hacia la puerta se fijó en la mesa del rincón donde solía servir té para sus reuniones más discretas: una taza estaba volcada como si la hubieran dejado caer… igual que en su sueño.

* * *

/o/o/o/

La habitación era deprimente, olía a ungüento alcanforado, a poción para el dolor y a mantas recién lavadas, había una luz apenas visible a aquella hora, así que no era difícil quedarse dormido; al entrar esperaba encontrarla sola, pero en lugar de eso vio en el sillón la figura inclinada y enorme de Millicent, aquello le hizo reír de lado y caminar con menos discreción pero sus pasos no despertaron ni a una ni a la otra. No quiso hacer por despertarlas realmente, así que se aproximó a la cama y observó a la enferma: había un sombreado verde-azul bajo sus ojos, como si la hubieran golpeado con el puño en cada cuenca, de la izquierda, descendía suavemente hasta la barbilla un aruñón que de puro milagro, no se había abierto y ahora era un borde grueso, tosco, alterado y granuloso, la boca, ligeramente abierta porque le habían puesto un poco de gasas entre los dientes para evitar que en las pesadillas o sacudidas de la fiebre se mordiera, parecía permanentemente deformada en una mueca de tristeza.

Una de las cejas casi había desaparecido por completo, y había una delgadez tremenda en todo aquel rostro, los pómulos resaltaban huesudos y densos, la barbilla se había cuadrado más y las muñecas, tendidas sobre la sábana a los costados del cuerpo, como si fuera un maniquí rígido y muerto, sobresalían como las extremidades de un cadáver; él se inclinó un poco junto a su rostro y deslizó los dedos por la mejilla, no hubo una sola reacción, hasta el vello delgado y transparente que cubría aquella piel suave y fría parecía haber muerto. Inclinado como estaba, se preguntó cuántas veces antes había mordido esa boca, cuántas la había sentido contra su cuerpo, abrirse, succionar, lamer… besar.

Con aquel pensamiento escuchó la puerta a su espalda abrirse y pasos, unos pasos primero decididos y luego detenerse, por el rabillo del ojo miró aquella figura en la puerta y bastaba ver la melena y el resplandor castaño para saber quién era; se sonrió y volvió a mirar el cuerpo en la cama, ahora inclinándose más hacia ella.

—No sé si pensar que es afortunada de que estés tan preocupada por su condición, Granger. —Murmuró procurando soplarle a aquella piel con suavidad, quizá intentaba en el fondo despertarla, otras veces ese gesto simple funcionaba pero ahora no ocurrió. —Porque tengo la impresión de que Potter y tú tienen una razón menos amable para estar velando por ella.

—Si vamos a intenciones poco amables con Pansy… —Se le vino una risa divertida, ¿Hermione Granger cuestionando sus intenciones con Pansy Parkinson?, eso era completamente nuevo. —Creo que es mejor si la dejas descansar, porque no se encuentra bien.

—Sigues siendo tan inteligente como siempre y ni siquiera lo había notado. —Sí, se excedía en mordacidad, sí quería humillarla y hacerla sentir mal, sí, lo deseaba; tenía que aferrarse a esa emoción para no reconocer que Pansy, ahora que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la luz del espacio en que estaba, lucía peor de lo que esperaba.

Pasó su nariz suavemente por aquella mejilla pero no hubo reacción, absolutamente ninguna y se le formó un extraño nudo en la garganta, sin poderlo evitar se tocó la marca del rostro donde ella antes le lastimara, había pensado que aquella agresión valía cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle a la morena, se equivocaba; cuando le avisaron lo que pasaba en el Ministerio se alegró, cosas así siempre son emocionantes para los que sufren, ver al enemigo o al monstruo que nos lastima caer víctima de algo, siempre es grato. Cuando le llegaron los comentarios sobre el estado en que había quedado el edificio, la muerte de algunas personas de las que había oído y las heridas en otras tantas no pudo evitar sorprenderse, en la actualidad se necesitaba mucho valor para agredir así a alguien del Ministerio; mas saber que Pansy estaba interna por haber sido atacada con la maldición _Cruciatus_ … eso lo sacó de ritmo y le obligó a ir a San Mungo a verla.

Había ido primero a casa de los Parkinson, pensando que tendrían a la morena ahí descansando, encontrar a la madre de Pansy ignorante de la situación y hablando mucho de la visita repentina que su hija había tenido que hacer al MACUSA por recomendación del mismo Ministro, lo hizo preocuparse; ahora ahí inclinado sobre ella, sintiendo aquella piel cotidianamente fría ligeramente más helada, se convenció de que las cosas eran peor de lo que esperaba y la risa de antes se le deformó en otra cosa.

—Es mejor si descansa. —El tono de Granger era muy similar a aquel con el que marcaba su territorio entorno a Potter y Weasley, peligrosamente parecido.

—¿A caso me ves jugando cartas con ella? —Millicent se removió en su sillón como para limpiarse el hilo de brillante y densa saliva que le descendía por la barbilla.

—Es mejor si está tranquila siempre. —Confirmado: Granger se había vuelto estúpida y repetía las cosas cinco veces a falta de saber qué más decir para echarlo. —Pero mañana pueden bien venir a visitarla en mejor horario Astoria y tú. —Bingo, no era signo de estupidez, era algo mejor, celos.

—Claro, vendremos juntos y vendré más tarde… no voy a dejarla sola. —Sonriendo se inclinó más y sin recato beso aquellos labios, la sensación fue espantosa, un espasmo como de animal asustado le llenó el pecho, pero no se atrevió a demostrarlo demasiado; la boca de Pansy sabía a abandono, a vacío, fue como besar un cadáver y sólo la visión del cuerpo echado al frente y enojado de Hermione le arrancó aquella media sonrisa que se le instaló en la boca. —Vamos, Pansy… volveré pronto.

Al salir de la habitación, Hermione Granger todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos incendiados, al pasar junto a ella le pareció notar que su mano sujetaba una varita imaginaria, se regodeó pensando que lo habría atacado de no tener suficiente compostura; pero al cerrar la puerta y alejarse de ella, pensó en aquel abandono de Pansy y sintió un profundo desconsuelo.

* * *

/o/o/o/

 _Madre._

 _Charlie escribió esta mañana, parece que prolongará aún más su ausencia, por mi parte he sabido llevar las cosas con calma; no vas a creerlo, pero cocino bastante bien y por esta zona se consiguen excelentes salchichas, espero que con eso puedas sentirte más tranquila. Tendrás que disculparme la brevedad de la carta, pero más bien hay poco que contar, saber por ti que quienes amo están a salvo y que el ataque al Ministerio ha significado sí mucha pena y sí mucho dolor, pero también más acumulación de documentación que otra cosa, me da algo de consuelo._

 _Escribí a Harry como Ginny y tú me han solicitado, y sí, le he escrito en plan empleado arrepentido; no espero una respuesta positiva, mucho menos ser reintegrado a mi puesto, al menos quisiera una audiencia que permita mi retiro sin que éste sea una mancha en mi expediente. Ahora lo que menos deseo es ser una vergüenza para ustedes._

 _Saluda por favor a Ginny, es un gozo saberla recuperada del todo, pronto podré visitarles en casa, por ahora es mejor la distancia; por favor, no odien a Hermione. Por como veo las cosas y lo que está pasando, pueden ahorrarse algo de tiempo y tragos amargos si mejor me empiezan a odiar ahora a mí._

 _Ronald_

* * *

/o/o/o/

Estaba amaneciendo y ella permanecía sentada en una silla que había traído hasta el rincón, Millicent había empezado a roncar una hora antes más o menos, lo que había sesgado sus intenciones de dormitar un poco, permanecía en penumbra sin apartar más que en algunos momentos los ojos de aquella cama, quería ser la primera en notar algún movimiento, alguna reacción, pero nada; la realidad es que estaba muy preocupada por aquella siesta perpetua en que estaba sumergida la morena, horas y horas de dormir, la alimentaban por medio de pociones y papillas pero seguía sin despertar, incómoda no sabía si permanecer ahí o retirarse a brevedad y con discreción.

En el fondo no quería dejarla, no se sentía preparada, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Pansy podía despertar y ella quería estar ahí, con ella, ser lo primero que le viera al abrir los ojos porque tenía demasiado tiempo sintiendo ese extraño hueco en el pecho, segura de que cuando despertara no iba a reconocerla, no iba a recordar nada, y le escocía la memoria de los días anteriores, más si era sólo suya y no tenía reflejo en la memoria de Pansy; se puso de pie más violentamente de lo que quería, echó a andar a la puerta y salió, el pasillo le pareció extrañamente frío, más hospital que nunca, blanquísimo y ruidoso en comparación con aquella habitación tibia. Andó apenas unos pasos, cuando se encontró con el Sanador que tenía el caso de Parkinson, este se quitó las gafas de inmediato y le miró.

—Señorita Granger, buenos días. —El hombre sonreía con nerviosismo y se enderezaba al verla, no era feo para nada, tenía una coqueta barba partida y unos ojos castaños brillantes, el cabello, ¡vaya el cabello!, parecía salido de una barbería en ese mismo instante y olía, porque sí que olía, a menta y cosas frescas; cada vez que se plantaba frente a aquel hombre, Hermione se sentía pequeña, no la imponía o dominaba, no, simplemente le hacía sentir diminuta, como si aquella personalidad pudiera seducirla. En otro tiempo lo habría hecho.

—Buenos días, ¿qué me puede decir de la paciente? —No se andaba con rodeos, la dentadura blanquísima que le sonreía ante la pregunta se inclinó suavemente y hubo un momento de espera antes de que la respuesta viniera a ella.

—La señorita Parkinson está pasando por una mala racha, señorita Granger, pedí su expediente y estoy algo intrigado… mi intención fue inicialmente hacer un sondeo de su estado médico, pero desconocía sus muchos otros problemas… —El hombre había empezado a manipular las hojas que tenía enrolladas en la mano izquierda, Hermione aguzó los ojos intentando ver aquellas notas, estaba muy interesada en lo que fuera que pudiera preocuparlo. —… la cantidad de pociones para los nervios y relajantes, así como levanta-ánimos, me tiene preocupado, generalmente nuestras víctimas conocidas de la maldición torturadora no presentaban antecedentes de este tipo.

—¿Levanta-ánimos? —Hermione extendió la mano hacia los documentos de Pansy, de primer momento el sanador los volvió a enrollar con un movimiento hábil y veloz, que la hizo fruncir el ceño, pero cuando se miraron en una clara revancha de poder, sanador y jefa, comprendieron cada uno su sitio en la escala jerárquica dentro de aquel pasillo.

Al tener los documentos en su mano, Hermione se sintió un poco insegura de irrumpir en la vida privada de Parkinson así nada más, pero luego recordó que aquella mujer ya le había deslizado las manos por la espalda antes o mordido la boca o… en fin, que la privacidad había quedado muy derribada entre ambas desde hacía buen rato; el expediente de Pansy era si no nutrido, por lo menos si considerable, las notas eran variadas, desde fracturas producto de algún entrenamiento, de una prueba del Ministerio o accidente en casa cuando niña, hasta las gripes y malestares estomacales propios de una persona normal; sin embargo, en el apartado de atención mágico-mental, Pansy tenía un expediente no extenso, pero interesante.

Según registros, las depresiones y ataques de ansiedad y pánico de Pansy habían comenzado alrededor de los 15-16 años, en la mayoría de los casos, se había tratado con las recomendaciones más básicas y plausibles del sanador responsable: descanso, relajación, lectura, vacaciones a sitios tranquilos que pudieran dar serenidad a la paciente y sólo en casos extremos, pociones para conciliar el sueño y sedar a la paciente; no obstante, luego la situación empeoraba, sobre los 18 años y luego a los 20, Pansy había presentado depresiones que habían amenazado su vida, en su haber aparecía certificado por sanador de turno una crisis que habían requerido de internamiento en al menos dos ocasiones, aquello no gustó nada a Hermione, que siempre había visto a una Pansy fuerte y desentendida de lo demás, nunca hubiera imaginado a una Parkinson así.

—La señorita Parkinson tiene antecedentes de desestabilidad emocional, aún desconocemos los efectos que esto pueda añadir a la maldición torturadora. —La cabeza de Hermione reaccionó a ese comentario como una cueva que con su eco repitiera constantemente _desestabilidad emocional… desestabilidad emocional… desestabilidad…_

—¿Cuál es el riesgo? —Preguntó con la boca seca y extrañamente rasposa.

—Bueno… ¿alguna vez le ha atacado un Dementor, señorita Granger? —Se volvió a mirarlo sin alcanzar a comprender la pregunta, pero asintió recordando aquella sensación de profundo desconsuelo y falta de felicidad… ese agujero negro que devora.

—Un Dementor desaparece la felicidad de las personas, la come, la absorbe como una esponja… la maldición torturadora no quita la felicidad, sustituye absolutamente todo por dolor, el dolor físico es intenso y llena la cabeza con una bruma, momentánea, claro… sólo dura mientras dura el ataque, pero sabemos que hay mentes más frágiles que otras. —Sintió algo muy similar a una jaqueca golpeándole las sienes con violencia.

—Pansy Parkinson no es una mente frágil. —Arremetió, más brusca y más seca de lo que hubiera deseado, el sanador la miró fijamente, ella seguía con los ojos clavados en la frase que mencionaba un intento de suicidio…

—A veces es difícil definir algo que no se ha vivido, señorita Granger. —Dio él como único argumento y Hermione tuvo que tragar salir, volverle las hojas y echar a andar lejos de él y esos expedientes.

—Yo he vivido la maldición _cruciatus_. —Y cuantos más pasos la separaban de aquellos papeles y de Pansy, mejor se sentía.

* * *

/o/o/o/

El resultado de la investigación sobre la entrada de gente extraña al Ministerio no arrojaba datos esclarecedores, cada uno de los registros de aparición en el edificio parecía provenir de individuos autorizados para en ese momento, ese día, aparecerse en las instalaciones con libertad de acción; habían encontrado en un par de habitaciones aisladas los bolsos encantados para alojar las bestias mágicas empleadas en los ataques y habían logrado rastrear el origen de todas, sin llegar a obtener un nombre real, fidedigno o vinculado a alguna actividad de origen poco claro. Por más que buscaba y buscaba, no había una evidencia clara y las que parecían serlo, les llevaban por veredas de dudosa comprobación y aún más riesgosa acusación: miembros reconocidos del Ministerio parecían moverse cerca de los sitios atacados con demasiada frecuencia en días previos al altercado, como si prepararan el mismo, personajes de apellidos demasiado poderosos lucían fugazmente entre los documentos de la investigación, nombres lo suficientemente pesados como para ser condenados a la ligera.

No se podía proceder contra nadie sin correr el riesgo de desatar una locura legal en las oficinas del Ministerio y un linchamiento mediático de esos que hunden carreras y destruyen nexos colaborativos; simplemente estaban casi atados de manos y sus posibilidades se reducían a intentar dar con los perpetradores por otros medios, un grupo organizado así, de esa magnitud, sólo podía estar comunicándose por otros medios y tenía que averiguar cuáles. De primer momento, la técnica para identificar a los involucrados la sabría cualquiera: observación e infiltración; ya había mandado a sus hombres menos conocidos y a otros en poder de pociones multijugos, para que se filtraran cuidadosamente en zonas estratégicas del mundo mágico, su misión era muy simple: escuchar y observar.

Por lo pronto ahí estaba él, Harry Potter sentado en su oficina analizando cada dato y cada indicio y no tenía nada, podía perseguir figuras en el aire si quería, pero cuando les echara la mano encima no tendría nada de qué aferrarse. Necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

/o/o/o/

—Me gustaría que abrieras los ojos, Pansy. —Con la toalla mojada, frotó nuevamente aquel blanquísimo resquicio abierto de par en par que era el pliegue contrario al codo, luego llevó la mano por encima de la piel del antebrazo, deslizó la tela por debajo de él y se fue directo a la axila que frotó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; con lentitud y cuidado llevó la toalla al balde de agua caliente, la metió dentro y enjuagó, luego volvió a frotar donde ya había limpiado y se siguió por el hombro hacia el cuello, cuidando limpiar ahí donde había faltado.

No era un baño propiamente de esponja, tampoco perfecto porque aunque muy íntimas, Millicent jamás se atrevería a desnudar a Pansy, así que había zonas de su cuerpo que seguían sucias, al menos hasta que la enfermera de turno fuera y le diera ella misma un baño como se debía, mientras tanto, ella se ocupaba de las zonas visibles, porque le preocupaba que fuera la morena a despertar para encontrarse sudorosa y pegajosa.

—En la mañana vino Draco, muy de mañana, yo estaba dormida… no puedes culparme por eso, te he velado el sueño. —Murmuró como si Pansy le estuviera ya reprochando algo, enjuagó la toalla en el agua caliente y la exprimió, luego la dejó doblada sobre otra más grande y se volvió al rostro de su amiga. —Te traje algunas cremas, pensé que sería buena idea maquillarte un poco, pero no me he atrevido, no crees que sea muy hábil en estas cosas. —Se rió mientras tomaba algo de crema con la punta de su dedo de un envase blanco y pulcro, llevó aquella sustancia color perla hasta la mejilla derecha de Parkinson y casi como si temiera romperla empezó a deslizarla por el área hasta que la piel la absorbió como un sediento. —Se encontró aquí con Hermione, sospecho que algo empieza a deducir… qué suerte que puse ese hechizo para saber si alguien venía y qué hacía… sabes que siempre he sido muy paranoica con las estancias en hospital.

Volvió a repetir la operación para humectar la frente, la otra mejilla y la nariz de Pansy, cuando llegó el turno de su mentón, mientras deslizaba su índice y su pulgar por aquella forma pronunciada y veía las inmensas ojeras bajo los ojos de la que fuera su confidente de Colegio, le dio por recordar cosas amargas de años atrás.

—Hermione es muy bella y se preocupa por ti, se podría decir que corrió a Draco con sólo mirarlo feo. —Seguía deslizando sus dedos, como si la crema aún se sintiera fresca y mojada en la punta de ellos, entre ellos y la piel de aquella barbilla; no pudo evitarlo, fue más fuerte que ella, levantó un poco ese mentón con sus dedos y al hacerlo, la boca de Pansy se le ofreció seria e impávida.

La besó.

Sus labios posados sobre los de Parkinson le dieron algo de calor, un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, como una vez muchos años atrás producto de un contrabando de vodka en las habitaciones de Slytherin, entonces habían pasado cinco, seis y luego una risa nerviosa y un empujón de la morena que le hizo un morete en el pecho, a veces en las mañanas mientras se vestía y perfumaba creía todavía distinguir aquella mancha, aquel rastro de repudio; el empellón de Pansy de aquel entonces no se comparaba con lo doloroso de la frialdad de ahora, de esa estática y mortecina rigidez.

—Apuesto a que si ella te besara, despertarías de inmediato. —Sonrió tristemente. Muy tristemente.

* * *

/o/o/o/

Millicent estaba sobre la cama, recostada al lado de Pansy acariciándole la frente, no fue sorpresa ese peso denso que le cayó en el estómago al verla ahí, pero sí la actitud despreocupada con que Bulstrode le miró y siguió en lo suyo, debía confesar que era una actitud muy extraña, pero también que todos actuamos extraño en situaciones extremas; aunque el aire de Bulstrode era evidentemente más el de una amiga consolando, porque su cuerpo estaba alejado del de Pansy y parecía más bien haberse recostado ahí con fines de descanso que de cercanía, lo cierto es que Hermione tuvo que mirar al piso mientras avanzaba hasta la cama, mientras la aludida Millicent se ponía al fin de pie y hacía con eso que lo que fuera que renegaba en su interior, se relajara de inmediato.

—¿Alguna respuesta? —Quiso saber mientras se paraba con las piernas contra el borde de la cama, Millicent se llevó la mano derecha al rostro e intentó despabilarse.

—Ninguno… sigo creyendo que podríamos llevárnosla de aquí… eres de origen muggle, deberías sugerirnos qué hacer. —Era un tono mezcla de desespero y furia, y Hermione sintió que se le adormecían las encías de apretar tanto los dientes conteniendo las ganas de contestarle como se merecía.

—He consultado médicos muggles, nadie sabe qué hacer… para esto no estamos preparados. —Confesó incómoda, confesó culpable de no poder hacer más, Millicent dio vuelta a la cama y se situó a espalda suya, casi podía escucharla con su andar pesado y respiración lenta, con su enorme tamaño y casi natural torpeza; se sintió en riesgo a su lado, como si pudiera causarle daño de un momento a otro, pero no dijo nada ni evidencio su nervio.

—Ningún maldito sanador sabe hacer más, han pasado seis días, su madre no me va a creer que sigue en el extranjero, no sin que se comunique al menos una vez… no podemos esconder esto un día más, Hermione. —La castaña miró la punta del pie izquierdo de Pansy insinuado bajo la manta que la cubría, no sabía por qué iba a decir aquello, pero lo haría; se despejó la garganta y comenzó casi tomando impulso para no parecer demasiado insegura o nerviosa con lo que tenía que decir, necesitaba explicaciones y nadie más que Millicent podría dárselas.

—Se ha sugerido que Pansy tenía problemas emocionales y mentales previos, que no le permiten ahora despertar… —Millicent dio un paso hacia ella y se le acercó obligándola a volverse, cortándole lo que iba a decir de un solo tajo.

—Nada tiene que ver todo eso con su estado actual. —Escapó de sus labios seguros y sus ojos tan molestos que las cejas sobre ellos se unían en una sola, como una línea oscura en el rostro de piel blanquecina.

—No es raro que en algunas personas, previas depresiones o malos ratos provoquen que ataques como el de la maldición cruciatus que implica tanto dolor, se vuelvan un lastre de oscuridad difícil de pasar. —Murmuraba de forma mecánica, repitiendo lo leído en un libro de sanación avanzada.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que estás sugiriendo, Granger. —El dedo grueso de Bulstrode fue a apuntarle a la cara con descaro, Hermione frunció el ceño mirándolo con claro desagrado, luego se volvió a mirar la silla en el fondo de la habitación.

—No soy yo quien lo sugiere… el sanador del caso me lo dijo, y no entiendo por qué no despierta, ¡tendría que haber despertado ya, Millicent! —La exasperación en su voz hizo a su acompañante dar un paso atrás y bajar el dedo acusador. —Tiene que haber una razón muy fuerte para que permanezca inconsciente, no puedo creer que simplemente se vaya a dejar vencer por esto, ella no es así.

—Y tampoco es como todos piensan, Hermione… esta cosa, esto que pasó ahí, no va a acabar con ella por mucho que un sanador idiota venga a decirlo, ¿entiendes? —Ambas se miraban fijo, la conversación había dado a la habitación una atmósfera pesada y rara, Hermione asintió, pero también añadió.

—¿Qué pasó, Millicent? —Los ojos de la mencionada se clavaron en ella con fuerza, Hermione tenía la cara gacha, con los ojos paseándose nerviosos por el suelo y el espacio entre las dos, las manos no dejaba de moverlas, retorciendo los dedos.

—¿De qué hablas? —La dejó y miró cómo se mordía el labio, cómo se mordía luego la mejilla y alzaba la mirada para contestarle.

—Pansy en el Colegio, era fuerte, muy diferente, incluso la de hace unos días, la que ha estado… —Titubeó, no quería decir los recientes acontecimientos, se mordió el labio. —… siempre me pareció indestructible, yo misma vi todos los comentarios hirientes, no importaba qué le dijeran, ella siempre se recomponía, y se sabía mantener infranqueable… la Pansy de su expediente, todo lo que ahí dice, las depresiones, las decaídas, los remedios para mejorar su ánimo… esa no es la que yo conocía. —Confesó sorprendida, Millicent comprendió entonces lo que pasaba, Hermione no entendía que Pansy fuera humana, sensible y desconocía muchas de las cosas que la morena había tenido que pasar.

—Tú conociste a la que estudiaba en tu mismo curso… no conociste a la de después de eso, para ustedes fue simple, Hermione, para ustedes fue tener alabanzas y apoyo, puertas abiertas en todos sitios, para nosotros no. —Se descubrió incluyéndose, quizá era egocéntrico, pero tenía que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era algo que habían vivido todos los verdes de su generación. —Hablas de la persona que ofreció entregar a Potter, la misma que igual que muchos abandonamos la batalla que volvió héroes a la mitad de nuestra generación, ¿sabes cuántas veces nos dijeron que habría sido mejor que nos hubieran matado esa noche?... ¿tienes idea lo que fue convivir con las personas buenas y justas luego de eso? —Aquel "buenas y justas" lo había dicho con un sobrado desprecio y Hermione entendió, pero no entendió.

—No justifica estas cosas… no explica todo esto. —Jamás entendería, la castaña no había pasado por aquello, así que no entendería. —Lo que vi en su expediente y que no quiera despertar… Pansy podría…

—Pansy no está loca, Hermione. —Los ojos le refulgían y Hermione pensó en Harry defendiéndola, no era lo que iba a decir, pero Millicent así lo interpretó; no supo qué hacer además de bajar un poco la mirada sintiéndose más culpable todavía, porque sus palabras no iban encaminadas a esa conclusión, pero si Bulstrode la había obtenido...

—Yo misma he pasado por esa tortura, lo sabes… y no tardé tanto en reponerme, ¿qué está atando a Pansy a ese sueño? —Preguntó con la mirada fija en Millicent que se la sostuvo relajándose de pronto, Hermione vio entonces el color de ojos de la Bulstrode y se sorprendió; con el correr de los años aquella mujer se había transformado de forma curiosa, no había perdido su enorme tamaño o su aire rudo, pero sí había ganado mucha femineidad y era algo interesante de ver.

—Pansy puede tener cualquier motivo para permanecer dormida si quiere, pero una cosa sí te digo, lo que no podemos permitir es que esté metida en ese sueño sin que le ayudemos a salir, sin que lo intentemos. —Sonaba en serio molesta y decidida y Hermione notaba cierta marcada contradicción en su argumento.

—Osea que puede quedarse ahí si quiere, pero tenemos que ayudarla a salir… ¿no notas cierta contradicción en lo que dices, Millicent? —Preguntó cambiando el peso de uno de sus pies al contrario y mirándola fijo, un cierto sonrojo le llenó las mejillas a su interlocutora y se obligó a no sonreír para no hacerla sentir peor, aunque cuando menos se percató se le escapó una sonrisa cansada y suave que curiosamente Millicent imitó, la tensión se había ido por completo, ahora les quedaba cierta agotada cordialidad que las dos dejaron al fin salir relajándose a la orilla de la cama.

Hubo entonces un espasmo en la manta sobre la cama.

—Una contradicción evidente… pero necesaria. —Era la voz de un ratón, suave y ligera, tan suave que casi no se hubiera oído de haber estado en otro tipo de habitación; al volverse ambas encontraron a una Pansy exangüe que les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de vidrio, como si tuviera lágrimas a flor de párpado que se negaban a salir del todo.

—Despertaste. —Millicent dio dos pasos hacia ella rodeando la cama y tirándose de rodillas para sujetarle la mano, Pansy no quitaba sus ojos de Hermione que sintió como si una masa densa de temor subiera desde su estómago hasta anidar en su garganta.

—Con su volumen de voz… despertarían un sordo. —Parecía como si se le fuera a partir la garganta a media frase, quizá lo hiciera si se esforzaba más; Hermione sonrió dejando que un hilo de lágrimas se le escurriera desde los ojos, de pronto tenía muchas ganas de recostarse contra ella como Millicent lo había estado haciendo al llegar.

* * *

/o/o/o/

Hacía mucho tiempo que el trabajo de oficina no le parecía tanto, tan rápido como se deshacía de uno pronto llegaba más, su tiempo libre era tan breve y transcurría tan rápido que creía ver las manecillas moverse a una velocidad inaudita; incluso los problemas para descifrar lo que había pasado parecían el triple de complicados porque ella tenía la mente enfocada en algo más y le costaba concentrarse diez veces más cuando se tomaba en cuenta que casi no había pegado el ojo en los últimos días. Millicent llevaría esa mañana a Pansy a su casa, tras dos días de observación y visita de muchas personas interesadas en su estado, otras más que nada impulsadas por la tendencia humana natural a saber, a enterarse; en muchas ocasiones había logrado escapar de la oficina para ir a verla, pero siempre se encontraba con que había demasiada gente en la misma habitación, a veces tanta que pasaba desapercibida, otras veces optaba por ni siquiera entrar, porque ya muchos le miraban con interés poco sano.

Al fin esa tarde Parkinson sería llevada a su casa y como ella misma había dicho por la noche "Al fin podré encerrarme y recuperar el control de mi vida", mirándola a ella por sobre los hombros de los curiosos y entre los rostros de los entrometidos; una piedra enorme y fría cayó en su estómago al ver aquellos ojos verdes clavarse en su rostro y ahora pensaba todavía menos si es que era posible. Estaba nerviosa, asustada. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a cuidarla, de hacer lo mismo que ella cuando estuvo convaleciente, pero no sabía cómo acercarse, tenía la sensación de entrometerse, si Pansy era llevada a casa de su madre como se había sugerido, no creía tener el valor de presentarse ahí para hacer sopas o tender camas; al menos no en casa de la madre de Pansy donde esta pudiera verle, donde pudiera hacerle víctima de todas esas cosas incómodas que le escuchaba relatar a Millicent.

Aquello la tenía con los nervios de punta.

La visita de Harry y su frustración por no saber nada de los responsables del ataque no hizo más que ponerla de malas, ahora no sólo estaba abrumada por el asunto de Pansy, ahora estaba molesta y furiosa por lo que había pasado; Pansy casi había perdido la vida, las Patil seguían en un proceso de recuperación por lo ocurrido y muchos otros habían perdido más que la tranquilidad, la vida. Las cosas no estaban bien y a veces sentía que la cabeza iba a reventarle, en los últimos días sobre todo estaba llena de desespero y frustración y no acababa de entender por qué simplemente su vida tranquila había dado la vuelta para convertirse en una vorágine de absurdos y confusión.

Agotada a extremos inesperados, aquella tarde que pensaba correr a casa de la madre de Pansy y hacer frente al asunto para poderla ver aunque fuera unos minutos a solas, acabó por decidirse a marchar a su casa, porque se sentía tan agotada que ir a ver a la morena en ese estado le hubiera dado vergüenza; en la puerta de su casa, todavía sin apenas abrir, se descalzó sintiendo las plantas de los pies como si hubiera caminado entre brasas ardientes, metió la llave en la cerradura y encendió la luz de la pequeña sala, el desorden no hizo más que aumentar la punzada en su espalda y aminorar sus ganas de huir rumbo a casa de Parkinson.

Mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia la habitación en que su cama, inmensa y terriblemente deliciosa la esperaba, distinguió un brillo curioso en el cuarto de invitados, generalmente oscuro, generalmente solo y vacío; la varita apareció en su mano casi con el parpadeo mismo, un acto reflejo de quien anda con los nervios a flor de piel producto de los recientes acontecimientos, paso a paso rumbo a la habitación, más y más se convencía de que aquello no podía ser bueno, entonces algo se iluminó en su cabeza _esto, sea lo que sea, no puede ser de un enemigo… mis hechizos de protección, resguardo y secretismo no permitirían a cualquiera realizar un conjuro en casa… esto, lo que sea, es de alguien conocido a quien le he permitido la entrada a casa… a menos que…_

Al abrir la puerta apoyando la mano contra ella y empujando con cuidado, mientras en la otra blandía en posición defensiva su varita, el brillo de dentro pareció titilar y deslumbrarla, por un momento se sintió a merced de cualquier cosa y sin pensarlo generó en torno suyo un escudo que pudiera resguardarla, cuando la luz pasó y ya que nada le atacó, abrió los ojos con fuerza y pudo analizar lo que había dentro; no era un objeto, tampoco una presencia, lo que tenía delante era una membrana, con la textura de las pompas de jabón que le separaba del fondo de la habitación, apenas dos pasos después de la puerta, la luz tenue de la sala impactaba en aquel muro acuoso y se reflejaba tornasolada, como con todos los tonos del arcoíris mientras se movía orgánicamente, como algo vivo y suave.

Se humedeció los labios aún con la varita en riste y se acercó más, al poner la mano sobre aquella superficie aterciopelada fue como tocar la capa superior de una piscina tibia al sol; el aire se detuvo un instante en sus pulmones cuando creyó escuchar algo más allá de la burbuja enorme frente a ella, pero no logró identificar qué era, volvió a rebuscar con sus ojos en aquella tersa tela de agua frente a ella pero no lograba distinguir sino sombras más allá, entre el color, la sombra y el arcoíris en movimiento. Entonces creyó escuchar algo nuevamente, como un siseo lejano, un llamado entrecortado, frunció el ceño y aguzó el oído y los ojos agotados, que quizá por eso mismo no le respondían como debía ser; el sonido no se repitió pero al acercar más su rostro pudo ver algo al fondo y su corazón dio una sacudida, no lo pensó, puso la mano de nueva cuenta en aquella superficie y empujó y al hacerlo, descubrió al fin lo que pasaba.

Era un portal.

* * *

/o/o/o/

Lo estaba esperando hacía horas con tanta ansia que cuando ocurrió casi había perdido el encanto por su simplicidad, contras de idealizar un momento; se veía agotada, los ojos apagados pero sorprendidos y las mejillas pálidas, el cabello revuelto y cetrino, aun así se veía hermosa; comprendió perfecto que estaba sorprendida y muy agotada, así que a falta de fuerzas para hablar con claridad alzó la mano y le hizo una seña, para que viniera hasta su cama a recostarse a su lado. Por un instante, la castaña se detuvo como dudosa, como sin saber si sería real, miró a su alrededor para confirmar que estaban en el departamento de Pansy y entonces se aproximó a la cama, al hacerlo, la ojiverde alzó un poco la manta, hasta donde las fuerzas le permitieron y Hermione se metió a su lado, con la ropa puesta pero como si no.

—Llegas… uy tarde… —Murmuró mientras la sentía, por fin, contra su costado, la forma como su respiración cambió al hacer contacto la hizo sentir un alivio inmenso, como si al fin estuviera completa.

—Estoy muerta. —Contestó apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, Pansy apenas podía moverse así que la dejó hacer mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

—Yo también. —Murmuró con un golpe de voz clara y nítida como siempre, Hermione pasó entonces su brazo por debajo de las mantas y rodeó su cintura, la apretó contra sí causándole un suave dolor que fue muy placentero.

Y se quedaron dormidas.


	20. Las pesquisas

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Siendo franca, mi idea original era que este capítulo apareciera el pasado mes, como complemento digamos y contribución al Pride 2019… no obstante, el fin de semana para el que tenía considerado acabar de escribirlo y publicar, me enfrenté a una de las pérdidas más grandes por las que he tenido que pasar; por esto, me gustaría dedicar el capítulo enteramente a él. En realidad me causa un poco de gracia, porque sé que si leyera esto y supiera la temática, me vería con una reprobación absoluta, no obstante, quizá al final, como el buen padre que era, extendería su mano y me dejaría besarla de nuevo. Cuánto puede uno echar de menos gestos tan simples… lo que diera por volver a tener esa mano delante de mí.**_

 _ **Así que sí, el capítulo de hoy es para mi padre, el que fue, el que es y será; fui afortunada por su paso por mi vida, como fuera, con nuestros problemas, con nuestros encuentros y des… Demasiado es amor, de mis dedos para el exterior, hoy, deseo que ese amor sea dirigido enteramente a él, a un punto en específico, y que cada vez que pase de nuevo por estas notas vuelva a enfocarlo a él; nunca se lo dije así directo, pero yo lo amo.**_

 _ **Por favor, ustedes lectores de Demasiado, a quien amen díganselo.**_

 _ **Y punto.**_

* * *

 **Las pesquisas**

 _Too much of nothing is just as tough_

Llevó su mano por aquel brazo, acariciando su piel tersa con suavidad, su índice se movió por si solo hacia aquel rostro conocido y supo delinear la forma oscurecida por una ojera bajo su ojo, el arañón que había dejado diminutos puntos de costra sanguínea sobre la piel herida a nivel milimétrico; ahí donde parte de la ceja volvía a crecer por arte de magia, ahí donde la nariz había estado amoratada antes encontró que los rasgos seguían siendo los de antes y se sonrió, sus ojos se clavaron en los labios pálidos y se sorprendió, tenía más la apariencia de un cadáver y le pareció mentira que fuera la misma mujer de días antes y que en un solo rostro se pudieran conjugar los dos estados: recuperación y agonía; parecía tan lejano que hacía apenas más de una semana, aquella mujer hubiera estado a punto de morir, pero lo era. Podía sentirla respirar contra su cuerpo, una respiración lenta y acompasada, tan sutil que cuando despertó creyó que había desaparecido por completo y se obligó a dar un vuelco intentando encontrarla aún con vida; y lo estaba, estaba viva aún y ahí con ella. Le ganó la necesidad, se acercó lentamente a su cara y besó sutil y dulce aquella nariz.

No hubo una respuesta y con los ojos cerrados se sintió orillada a seguir, beso más y más lento esa misma zona, disfrutando de la tibieza casi frialdad de esa piel, en una caricia suave continuó delineando aquella nariz mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, acunándola contra la forma hecha para ella de su torso, llevó su mano a aquel hombro y lo acarició, mientras su boca rozaba con timidez sus párpados, su frente, mientras besaba el nacimiento de su cabello, mientras descendía de nuevo por el ojo contrario y se prodigaba ella misma caricias diminutas con aquellas pestañas levantadas y finas; cuando volvió a descender por la mejilla, cuando concentró su boca en rozarle luego la comisura de los labios, la respiración de Pansy pareció cambiar, como con un breve suspiro, cansado y ajeno.

Besarla así, mientras dormía y se recuperaba del ataque en el Ministerio le propiciaba un golpe de ternura triple, era como tener entre los brazos al ser más frágil existente, saber que si se es muy torpe se le puede lastimar en exceso, saber que si se es demasiado afectuoso el asunto resultara doloroso; ahí, con los labios contra aquella boca apagada, Hermione Granger se sintió triste y reducida, ansiaba que Pansy despertara, ansiaba aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo como aquella vez sobre el sillón, ansiaba que se despabilara, que estuviera fuerte y llena de la fuerza de antes, pero no ocurría, mientras tanto ella besaba. Dejó que su boca abarcara aquella con cuidado y se las ingenió para ganarle terreno, a ojos cerrados, besando a Pansy y sintiéndola contra su cuerpo, se descubrió otra, se descubrió enamorada y por primera vez al pensarlo no sintió miedo; abrió los ojos y descubrió aquellas dos joyas verdes observándola.

—Eso se sintió… —Pansy le miraba con los párpados caídos, los ojos adormilados y una sonrisa cansada, terriblemente cansada en los labios, a Hermione el estómago se le hizo un nudo duro y recio. —… muy bien. —Alzaba un poco la ceja en recuperación y la castaña pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, entonces la morena alzó las manos moviéndose con mucha torpeza y sujetó su cara entre sus manos. —Pero así se despierta a alguien que casi muere. —Su boca fría y húmeda se estampó contra la de Hermione que había intentado decir algo, aquellos labios trémulos y débiles jugaron con su boca como si fueran primerizos, en una suerte irreconocible de caricias y succiones que la hicieron estremecer, torpes, flojos en sus lisonjas, temblorosos en sus embistes, pero insistentes, arteros y decididos; de vez en cuando la respiración de Pansy parecía desfallecer y Hermione fruncía el ceño y se inclinaba para ayudarla a sostenerse contra su boca; débil, herida, cansada y dolorida, Parkinson no quería dejarle de besar y cuando inclinó su cuerpo contra el de Granger logrando poner medio torso sobre el suyo, a la castaña le dio la sensación de que aquello le había costado toda la energía que poseía.

Pero el beso era delicioso, Hermione nunca había tenido esas sensaciones, la concepción dentro de su cabeza de que Pansy estaba moribunda chocaba continuamente con la realidad de tenerla encima suyo, besándole así, como quien quiere dejar en un beso toda la existencia, que francamente en ese instante era demasiado poca; de pronto se le ocurrió llevar sus manos a aquella cintura y acariciarla, estrujarla contra su cuerpo porque necesitaba sentirla, pero al hacerlo sus manos estrecharon la piel amoratada y los músculos hechos pedazos de Pansy, que se despegó de su boca con un alarido silencioso en una mueca de dolor que llevaron los hilos de su saliva mezclada con la de Hermione a desaparecer contra sus labios.

—Oh Dios, lo siento. —Exclamó incorporándose un poco y sosteniéndola, a Parkinson le faltaba el aire y la frente se le había perlado de sudor de pronto, la anterior calidez que ambas sentían se había transformado en algo muy distante de la excitación.

—Descuida… está bien. —Pero no lo estaba, su rostro había pasado en un parpadeo del rojo más intenso al pálido más profundo, Hermione la ayudó a recostarse con el rostro compungido, viendo cómo no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos siquiera; cuando hubo colocado su cuerpo adolorido en la cama y su cabeza al fin reposando en la almohada, Pansy abrió los ojos y le miró divertida. —Parece que hubieras visto un cadáver.

—No quería lastimarte. —Masculló avergonzada, Pansy dejó que su mano, que venía desde su hombro, se deslizara lento por el contorno del rostro de la castaña y sonriendo se permitió poner su mano entorno a su mejilla.

Hermione bajó la mirada, porque los ojos verdes de Pansy la escrutaban con cuidado, mientras poco a poco el color iba volviendo a sus mejillas delgadas; con los ojos clavados en el pecho de Pansy, analizando su respiración fatigada le dio por pensar en lo extraño de aquello, en su vida se habría imaginado meterse a dormir en la misma cama que Parkinson, mucho menos tener una conversación en la que atinaran a hacer algo más que maldecirse, ahora parecían dispuestas a convivir y llevar esa convivencia por sobre los estándares de la relación compañera-compañera. Pensando en aquello, la mano de Pansy se deslizó un poco más abajo, fue hasta su barbilla y la obligó a alzar la mirada, a verla directo a los ojos y al hacerlo, aquel rostro que parecía el de un cachorrillo apaleado se puso muy serio, casi rozando el enojo.

Se sorprendió sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, mientras una pregunta le llenaba la cabeza: ¿estaría Pansy desconociéndola?, no obstante el rostro de Pansy pareció ablandarse, como si hubiera estado pues presa de una batalla cruenta, al fin frunciendo el ceño quiso hablar, pero las palabras no le salieron sino que una tos extraña le azotó; la castaña esperó con paciencia a que recuperara el aire y le sonrió con amabilidad para alentarla a volver a hablar, tras carraspear un poco con una mueca de desagrado y molestia, al fin Pansy pudo volver a mirarle y tras tragar saliva un par de veces masculló con dificultad.

—Me gustas, Hermione. —Era la frase más estúpida que había dicho nunca, según podían expresar sus ojos verde oscuro, verde olivo y Hermione sin embargo sintió como si todas las aves del Bosque Prohibido en conjunto con los hipogrifos y thestrals del lugar se hubieran aparecido de pronto en su estómago y revolotearan, planearan y aletearan con fuerza, decididos a hacer pedazos en un descenso mortal la estructura de su vientre. —¿Qué pasa? —Consultó frunciendo el ceño, se removió contra su almohada y su mano contra aquella mejilla tibia se sacudió de tensión, como esperando que la castaña dijera algo malo, un rechazo. —Sé que no es como si te lo dijera Cormac McLaggen…

—¿Cormac McLaggen? —Quiso saber llevando su mano a presionar la de Pansy, a no dejarla ir porque la había sentido intentar alejarse de su rostro, Pansy asintió con cierto aire aporreado, si es que se podía más y Hermione se sonrió de lado con displicencia dándole a aquel nombre el valor que le merecía.

—Bueno, a muchas chicas de nuestra generación se les hacía agua más que la boca con ese par de pantorrillas engrosadas y gesto de presumida irreverencia. —El comentario la hizo reír, reírse mucho todavía sujetando aquella mano contra su mejilla, luego de que las dos se rieran un poco más, se miraron un rato en silencio y Hermione pudo atinar a murmurar con una timidez que sentía como normal ante la situación, casi como aquella de cuando Ron empezaba a acercarse con intenciones románticas.

—Te gusto. —Pansy tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro que empezaba a hacerle a Hermione sentir escalofríos, dejó de sujetar su mano, dejando que pudiera alejarla aunque la morena no lo hizo, luego dirigió ella misma su cara a la de Pansy y tocó con su índice en un movimiento breve y gentil aquella nariz, la morena alzó las cejas y desorbitó los ojos sorprendida y Hermione se pudo sonreír con ganas sintiendo que la timidez se disolvía en los aleteos que todavía sentía dentro. —También me gustas, Pansy Parkinson. —La aludida tuvo una reacción poco convencional, algo que ni una ni la otra esperaban y se notaba en la sorpresa nata de su rostro, se echó a reír a todo pulmón con clara pena de su cuerpo aterido, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, si tomarlo a ofensa o qué.

—No lo puedo creer, por Merlín que no lo puedo creer… ¡creí que huirías o que me gritarías algo!... —Se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de dolor, pero no podía dejar de reír, el espasmo la hacía quejarse entre cada carcajada y hacía que Hermione contribuyera a sostener su cuerpo, presionándola un poco para que la risa no la lastimara más. —… me habría imaginado cualquier cosa, menos que dijeras eso.

—¿Te he despertado a besos y pensabas que te diría otra cosa? —Pansy asintió dejando al fin a su cuerpo desfallecer sobre la almohada sin apartar sus ojos de los de su acompañante, que se mordió el labio con confusa espera, la risa la había dejado desencajada y no sabía que esperar ahora.

—Disculpa… es que… me gustas tanto que me duele más de lo que me duele el cuerpo… —Confesó llevándose la mano a la frente como para sostenerse la cabeza adolorida, se había empezado a poner más pálida y ya no la miraba, a Hermione aquella confesión le causó un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre; porque aquella confesión fue el exceso, era como la máxima más esperada por aquellos días incluso sin que supiera que la estaba anhelando, las mejillas de Granger comenzaron entonces a incendiarse. —… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —La risa que aún le quedaba se le fue deformando en la garganta hasta hacerse un llanto ácido que la sacudía más que la carcajada anterior.

Hermione se quedó de un palmo, primero había parecido un momento lindo de confesiones románticas pero ahora la actitud de Pansy parecía más bien desesperada, como si reconocer aquello le significara un esfuerzo sobrehumano y estuviera más bien admitiendo una enfermedad crónica o mortal y no que alguien se le hubiera metido en el corazón; la mano de Pansy que antes le acariciara el rostro buscó entonces su mano y la apretó, el rostro de la morena no era de miedo o pena, sólo de confusión y Hermione se convenció a sí misma que estaba presenciando un momento de asombro, de debilidad, de revelación que aunado al dolor físico estaba causando mellas en la estabilidad de la mujer frente a ella; convencida ya de eso, sólo atinó a recostarse a su lado y estrecharla en un abrazo, se sentía extraña, como culpable y sorprendida a la vez, y trató de echar esos pensamientos de lado a fuerza de concentrarse en consolarle en silencio, pero no lo logró.

—No lo sé. —Confesó seria besándole la cabeza, Pansy sollozó un rato pegada a ella, dejando que le consolara su presencia, pese al tiempo que pasó y a lo mucho que seguía sollozando, más que otra cosa, Hermione sentía que tenía que darle solución al asunto, así que se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Quieres que haga algo?

—Vuelve a decirlo… —Pansy tenía la cara contra aquel pecho, Hermione la sentía respirar contra su cuerpo acompasadamente, el llanto le había mojado la ropa y aunque la había escuchado más tranquila, le pareció que le suplicaba entre triste y taciturna. —… por favor.

—¿Qué te he despertado a besos? —Preguntó, Pansy sonrió, la pudo sentir sonreír claramente, pero negó con un movimiento repetitivo y rápido de la cabeza y se aferró más a ella rodeándole la cintura con los brazos que le parecieron delgadísimos de pronto, como los de una niña pequeña.

—Lo otro. —Masculló entre las telas que las separaban, Hermione entonces mirando al techo sobre las dos exclamó con un rostro que parecía denotar profundo análisis de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—A muchas chicas de nuestra generación se les hacía agua más que la boca por… —Pansy le dio un manazo fuerte en la cadera por debajo de las mantas y con esfuerzo la estrujó como para castigarle por aquel chiste inoportuno, Hermione soltó una exclamación y se echó a reír.

—Eres una idiota. —Pansy se incorporó un poco y le miró con amenaza, Hermione sonrió sin bajar la mirada, de pronto se había pasado esa situación densa que venía poniéndose sobre las dos como un velo oscuro e infranqueable.

—Me gustas, Pansy Parkinson. —Volvió a decir sin atinar a dimensionar del todo aquello, quizá muy apresurada, pero con la plena convicción de que lo sentía, la morena le sujetó un mechón de cabello que se llevó a los labios y luego le besó fugaz la boca para volver a echarse a su lado agotada, respirando pesado y entrecortado.

—¡Por los mil demonios! —Hermione no supo por qué, pero se echó a reír de su clara frustración, y a Pansy no le quedó más remedio que imitarla.

 **/o/o/o/**

—Nuevamente… sólo porque sospecho que no tienes muy buen oído… —Apoyado como estaba contra la pared húmeda, percibía los olores de las celdas con mucha claridad, el sujeto frente a él tenía todo el aire de un preso culpable de todo lo que se le acusara; tatuajes por todo el rostro, el cabello revuelto húmedo de sudor le escurría en ondulantes rayos negros sobre la cara y la nariz, ganchuda, se asomaba a cada tanto cuando negaba aguerrido y necio. —… ¿quién te envió ahí?

El hombre estiró las manos por sobre la mesa, los dedos afilados de coyunturas gruesas se deformaron de exaspero y el gruñido que dejó escapar largo y acuoso hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño con recelo y desagrado; hubo un largo silencio mientras el sujeto se incorporaba de la mesa, donde parecía haberse tendido cuan largo era, como si no estuvieran interrogándolo, como si no estuviera ahí sentado.

—Yo sólo vine a traer un paquete. —La voz era risueña, mordaz y rastrera y Harry sintió que el cabello en su nuca, siempre, crespo, siempre revuelto, se erizaba más todavía; cuando los ojos azules y rojizos del tipo se clavaron en los suyos, no lo resistió, sacó la varita y le apunto directo a la garganta.

Aquello fue un golpe certero que lo azotó desde su asiento frente a la mesa hasta la pared a su espalda, un golpe sordo anunció el efecto del ataque y las manos antes tendidas se fueron de forma violenta a buscar agarre al cuello, aunque nada había ahí físico, sólo mágico; se debatía con aquello contra su garganta dando gorjeos torpes como un ave moribunda, las piernas se le sacudían buscando un apoyo, los zapatos mostraban a cada espasmo las suelas desgastadas y el cabello negro se le sacudía como tentáculos de un pulpo que sacan por sorpresa del agua profunda donde habita. Harry dio dos pasos hacia él, ruidosos y firmes y pegado al muro sin dejar de mirarlo y apuntarle con la varita amenazó a voz en cuello.

—¡NO TE CANSAS DE REPETIR LA MISMA MENTIRA! —Sintió que iba a reventarle la cabeza, pero no importó, presionó más y más, aquel sujeto se retorcía contra la pared adoptando un tono amoratado en su rostro que no hizo más que lucir más como el pulpo salido del agua; tras un momento de aparente desgano en su lucha por escapar, Harry aflojó el agarre de su conjuro y el cuerpo resbaló pesadamente por el muro hasta quedar sentado con la espalda muy estirada y la boca abierta como una cueva, Potter se inclinó y volvió a apuntarle con la varita que pareció incendiarse en verde en su punta amenazadora. —¡El maldito paquete que tanto te gusta presumir llevaba dentro diez inferis y cuatro hombres lobo!... voy a decirlo sólo una vez más, ¿quién te envió?

—Por… por favor… —Sudaba a chorros y tenía el rostro todavía amoratado del esfuerzo, Harry no tenía oídos para aquello y volvió a arremeter con un golpe certero que lo hizo girar a medio metro del suelo y luego impactarse contra la mesa donde antes estuviera inclinado; la puerta de la celda se abrió de un golpe y dos aurores entraron corriendo.

—¡ME VAS A DECIR QUIÉN TE ENVIÓ O SE ACABA EL JUEGUITO DE UNA VEZ! —Un nuevo latigazo de su arma hizo al sujeto salir despedido como una pelota de playa desde la mesa y contra el techo y los ojos verdes de Potter, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y la barba insipiente de una semana, no hicieron más que darle a su rostro la apariencia de un loco dispuesto a todo, los dos aurores que entraron se dispusieron a dominarlo, pero la carga de energía que despedía Potter fue tan inmediata y poderosa que no les permitió dar un paso hacia él.

—Yo… yo no… —Otro golpe de energía, otro golpe de magia que le cerró la boca, los aurores sacaron entonces las varitas y sometieron a Potter a la par que controlaban al interrogado; cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le habían sacado con sutileza al pasillo y le tenían sentado frente a un escritorio, mientras un sanador se aproximaba a grandes pasos hacia él.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó mientras el sanador empezaba a revisarlo, sentía como si hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo, no entendía en qué momento lo habían sentado ahí, ni en qué momento habían mandado por atención para él.

—Le rompió cinco costillas y le provocó algunas lesiones cervicales, por suerte llegamos a tiempo, señor Potter. —Aquello no le sorprendió, en realidad le causaba más sorpresa no haberlo matado en aquella arrebatada crisis de histeria.

—Necesito dormir. —Confesó quitándose las gafas y echándolas de mala gana sobre el escritorio ante el que estaban.

—También comer… voy a darle algo, su oficina no va a derrumbarse porque vaya a descansar un poco, señor Potter. —El comentario le causó gracia, tanta que se echó a reír mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente y se frotaba el sudor, debía haber mucho de ironía en aquello, porque cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, más se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada; apenas unas declaraciones confusas relacionadas con una serie de cartas enviadas a personajes de mucha alcurnia y poca monta, narraciones fantásticas sobre cartas en papel negro y listones plata que llegaban y se negaban a desaparecer; con tristeza se sintió como su tío Vernon y empezó a tomarle más afecto al hombre, después de todo era cierto, recibir cartas de ningún sitio era la cosa más abominable que pudiera pasarle a un muggle o a un casi muggle.

 **/o/o/o/**

La redacción de _El Profeta_ tenía el problema sobre los hombros, porque aunque sabían de fuentes confiables el asunto, no podían hablarlo abiertamente porque ninguno quería ser citado ni poner en riesgo las investigaciones o pesquisas, así que empezaron por poner a cinco de sus mejores investigadores a revisar el caso; primero les consiguieron un listado, emitido por el Ministerio mismo (y filtrado por alguna de esas secretarias capaz de vender información para armar cotilleo), donde aparecían los nombres de todos y cada uno de los descendientes de los originales Sagrados Veintiocho, segundo, se dedicaron arduamente a la revisión de cada nombre, intentando conseguir la línea final del linaje mencionado, con la intención de identificar a posibles miembros de esta nueva rebelión. Pero el trabajo no era sencillo, en realidad era más bien imposible, porque en algunos casos la línea sanguínea había desaparecido o bien se había mezclado.

La gente a la que entrevistaron sabía más bien poco del asunto o decían no saber, era muy normal que pocos o casi nadie quisiera involucrarse en el asunto, más aún si se les procuraba una relación cercana con personajes altamente burgueses y de inclinación a los sangre pura; el asunto estaba más que hundido de principio, hasta que algunos nombres permitieron la publicación de un par de artículos más bien morbosos que reales incluso en publicaciones hermanas del periódico mágico, nombres como Malfoy, Parkinson y Weasley, sobresalieron entre los listados, siendo los primeros dos parte mayoritaria del cotilleo. Apenas una semana luego del ataque, ya se habían publicado en el periódico mágico por excelencia y otros la especulación absurda de una confabulación entre Draco Malfoy (que permanecía en silencio atendiendo sus asuntos) y Pansy Parkinson, la pobre funcionaria que casi había muerto durante el ataque y se encontraba recluida en un sanatorio para su recuperación. La especulación principal era que Pansy casi había muerto en el ataque porque osó cortar a su ex novio y tratarlo mal, se hablaba de la marca en el rostro del rubio y de la tortura intencional y premeditada contra la morena, algunos incluso veían en esa ruptura el verdadero motivo del ataque.

Hubo quien romantizó el asunto: Draco estaba desesperado, lleno de rabia de saber que había perdido a Pansy, ella, mujer doblegada por el dolor que había empezado a superar al amor que sentía por él, había flaqueado y preferido dejarlo, romper de tajo la relación maldita que no hacía sino mermarla, consumirla, que se había robado los mejores años de su juventud y sus ensoñaciones de infancia; todo publicado en primera plana en _Corazón de Bruja_ , con fotografías de ambos paseando por Hogwarts o de fiesta en Liverpool y artículos de interés de los sitios donde habían sido vistos, bares que frecuentaban, restaurantes donde alguna vez cenaron. Todo con el encanto y el buen gusto de las revistas de chismes, entre páginas que especulaban sobre la posición favorita de la pareja, las lágrimas que escurrieron por el rostro de Pansy al ser torturada pensando en él y claro, esa narrativa formidable de la teoría sobre lo que ocurrió con el torturador de la Parkinson, que ahora está hecho pedazos entre los resquicios del piso de la Mansión Malfoy, pagando muy caro su error.

Además de tanta parafernalia, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se había filtrado hasta _El Profeta_ la destitución de uno de los miembros más importantes del Departamento de Aurores: Ronald Weasley y hubo un corredero de pólvora que desató montones de notas difamatorias y no tanto, en todos los medios impresos del Reino Unido Mágico; algunos especulaban sobre la desaparición del pelirrojo amigo de Potter, sobre dónde estaba y porqué había sido despedido, insidiosamente le acusaban de desertor, traidor y otras cosas, pronto además se comentaba el reciente incidente del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores interrogando a uno de los atacantes, cómo había simplemente agredido al sujeto con la plena intención de hacerle daño y miles de historias conspirativas empezaron a brotar de cada resquicio del piso y los muros, para dotar a lo que pasaba en el Ministerio de más presión. Sí, eso era posible.

Habían perdido la cordura incluso en El Profeta y era cuestión de tiempo antes que la bomba estallara del todo.

 **/o/o/o/**

Le hubiera gustado decir algo para compensar lo dicho antes, algo que pudiera darle sentido a esa extraña reacción suya, se sorprendía de haberse echado a reír como una loca y luego, también, de haberse puesto a llorar, Hermione no decía nada, sólo estaba ahí, recostada contra ella estrechándola, dándole calor; en aquel abrazo cómodo y seguro el miedo de antes, el del llanto, empezó a disiparse como la niebla en la mañana, pero dejaba marcas gruesas y constantes, como el rocío sobre las plantas.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me gustaba alguien así. —Hermione dio un bufido suave de aprobación y la sintió suspirar, adivinó que tenía los ojos cerrados y se sentía cómoda también, así que continuó. —Te vi, mientras me torturaba. —Hermione se tensó, un suave endurecer de los músculos de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no despertabas? —Preguntó con la voz baja, entremetida en los mechones de su cabellera lacia, aquella pregunta la hizo fruncir el ceño y revisar en su cabeza sin resultado.

—No lo sé. —Confesó con molestia, en teoría tendría que saberlo, al menos eso creía, porque se trataba de algo de ella, dentro de ella, entonces confesó algo que había estado pensando desde que despertó. —No me dejaba despertar.

—¿Quién? —Hermione hizo la pregunta con un tono de inseguridad, como si le temiera a escuchar aquella respuesta, pero Pansy, mirando fijamente a la forma de las piernas de la castaña bajo las mantas, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y abrazándose más a ella, supo que lo que iba a decir sonaría jodidamente absurdo, pero de todas formas lo dijo, porque era la verdad, lo que creía y sentía.

—Mi papá. —La mano de Granger se sacudió un poco sobre su espalda, como una paloma a la que echan del sitio donde se paró a descansar, entonces Hermione tomó aire para decir algo, pero Pansy aprovechó que sin querer había visto el reloj en su mesilla de noche y la cortó de un tajo. —Hermione, ¿vas a ir a trabajar?

Aquello fue como una detonación, entre frases sueltas de lo tarde que era y desconcierto y aspavientos, Hermione se salió de la cama haciéndola reír de la torpeza e histeria con que hacía las cosas, la vio ahí, en su departamento mientras aparecía ropa desde su casa y contempló como se metía a su baño contiguo para bañarse y cambiarse; la cotidianidad de aquello la azoró, Hermione ni siquiera notaba que estaba ahí, en casa de Parkinson dándose una ducha o que corría entre baño y habitación a media prenda, mucho menos que se veía espléndida con el cabello revuelto, luchando por meterse un blusón. De pronto el miedo de antes se le fue y pensó a cabalidad el asunto, quizá no fuera tan descabellado después de todo y lo único que tuviera que hacer, fuera aceptarlo y vivirlo; la confesión de Hermione sobre que también le gustaba le volvió a la memoria y se le encendieron las mejillas con aquello como se le incendiaron la primera vez que se había acostado con Draco. Esto era mil veces mejor, incluso.

—Tengo que ver los pendientes también de documentos legales… y necesito comunicarme con Harry… ¡me olvidé de leerme _El Profeta_ hoy! —Se metía los zapatos y a movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la ropa sucia para seguramente mandarla a casa, estaba acomodando las cintas de los zapatos cuando Pansy la llamó.

—Oye, Hermione. —La castaña se volvió, todavía inclinada y con la pierna doblada, sus ojos marrones se le quedaron fijos, esperando.

—Dime. —Tenía un rostro preocupado, estaba muy atenta mirándola y supo entonces que la veía débil y demolida, casi como se sentía en el fondo.

—¿Comes conmigo? —Dijo, no era eso lo que iba a decir, pero se detuvo antes de arruinarlo todo con un _Te quiero_ , que quizá la otra no creería, porque un _Me gustas_ era normal, era físico y visceral, pero un _Te quiero_ de Pansy Parkinson… Hermione asintió sonriendo y se acercó hasta la cama, sólo entonces cayó en cuenta que la voz le había salido como el chillido de un ave.

—Traeré algo. —Hermione besó su frente y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara, luego se dirigió hacia el portal que había hecho ella misma y lo cruzó; sólo entonces Pansy cayó en la cuenta de que la presencia de Granger le era demasiado necesaria.

Y se sintió muy sola.

 **/o/o/o/**

Cuando entró en la oficina casi sintió que la tensión le empapó la cara, no era para menos, pero igual le extrañó; sentado en su escritorio con las manos cruzadas escuchando reportes, Harry Potter la miró de soslayo sin decir nada, ella dio la vuelta al escritorio lleno de documentos y a las personas ahí presentes y tomó asiento en un rincón apartado, desde ahí, estuvo escuchando y haciendo notas en sus reportes, justo los que venía a conversar con él; había leído _El Profeta_ sólo unos minutos antes y ya había hecho sus pesquisas sobre el asunto, además venía lista para debatir todos los falsos contra Pansy y contra el mismo Harry, incluso tenía numerosas evidencias contra los que acusaban a Ronald. Cuando la habitación se fue desocupando de gente, fue que Harry dejó su postura de brazos cruzados y se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué sabes de Ron? —Dijo en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás del último emisario de algún otro departamento al que en realidad la castaña ni siquiera había puesto atención; cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Hermione frunció el ceño, se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse en una de las que Potter tenía delante, más cercana.

—Nada. —Tenía la atención puesta en otras cosas, no precisamente en Ron y todavía internamente de pronto se preguntaba si sería cierto lo de la del misionero. —Pero creo que debió responder al llamado, por muy suspendido que esté. —Harry abrió el cajón de su escritorio mientras ella hablaba, su rostro parecía una loza pesada de concreto infranqueable y fría. —No es bueno para nadie tener un montón de comentarios estúpidos sobre su posible traición. —Harry asintió, Hermione le notó un aire diferente, había algo que quería decirle, así que guardó silencio y esperó.

—Tampoco lo es tener esto. —Harry echó sobre el escritorio un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ donde Pansy Parkinson, en portada, sonreía autosuficiente y poderosa bajo el encabezado "¿La ex prometida de Malfoy cabecilla del ataque al Ministerio?, ¿Víctima real o anzuelo?"; Hermione sintió un vuelco, ese no lo había visto en ningún sitio y había repasado todas y cada una de las publicaciones de aquella mañana antes de presentarse a la oficina de su amigo.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Quiso saber sin detenerse a contener sus emociones mientras llevaba sus dedos trémulos hasta aquella publicación, la fotografía de Pansy se alzaba para reír sin recato en un gesto que Granger le conocía muy bien a la morena, Harry analizaba su cara con cuidado y lo que veía en él no le decía cosas buenas, así que aquello lo endureció.

—Tengo contactos, ese número saldrá a la luz mañana. —Hermione fue directo al artículo que le interesaba y entre algunas terribles fotografías de Pansy en el hospital (alguna maldita Rita Skeeter miniatura tendría que haberlas sacado) se relataba la historia de cómo la morena había sido la cabeza detrás del ataque, miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho y maquiladora de un plan para invadir el Ministerio desde dentro; obviamente todo aquello era falso, cada palabra que Hermione leía se lo confirmaba más y poco a poco se le venía una sonrisa a los labios divertida por aquello, pero cuando alzó los ojos y abrió la boca para burlarse con Harry de aquello, los ojos verdes se le clavaron como dos estacas.

—Pero esto huele a mentira por todos lados, Harry. —La risa se le había endurecido en la cara y Potter no cedió a ella ni un milímetro, apesadumbrada por ello, se temió que realmente su compañero de aventuras estuviera planeando un final espantoso para la morena; la saliva se le atoró en la garganta y un escalofrío le recorrió al oírlo contestar.

—Quizá es que tengo la nariz tapada. —Su voz era recia, su voz era diferente y a la castaña aquello le dio muy mala espina, parecía más tajante que nunca y decidido a algo que para su cabeza era un absurdo total.

—No estarás dándole un gramo de credibilidad a esto. —Sacudió la revistucha por delante de sus caras con un ruido de hojas que se entrechocan con aspaviento, enarbolando la muestra de semejante falsedad, pero Harry no flaqueó.

—Se la doy, y no por gramo, sino toda. —Hermione sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, el moreno aguzó su mirada esmeralda contra el rostro de la castaña, que intentaba sobreponerse a la sorpresa sin muy buen resultado. —En este mismo momento están preparándose órdenes y documentos oficiales para detener a Pansy, la traerán aquí y voy a interrogarla. —Harry apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se puso de pie dejando que la túnica negra que usaba ondeara violentamente tras de sí, en un movimiento que lo hacía ver poderoso e incontrolable, Hermione rebotó detrás de él, rodeó el escritorio y lo detuvo con su mano firme.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Estaba sorprendida, pero sobre todo estaba asustada, si Pansy caía en manos de un Harry en el estado mental en que se encontraba, aquello iba a ser horrible; no podía si quiera dimensionar lo que podría significar aquello, una Pansy necia como era y al borde de una recuperación física y mental muy lenta, mientras Harry se encontraba en uno de los momentos de tensión más oscuros de su vida.

—No voy a dejar escapar una sola evidencia, ni una sola insinuación. —Exclamó furioso, los ojos le relampagueaban y alzó la mano para tomar la revista del escritorio del que apenas y se habían levantado. —Murió gente, Hermione… gente que conocíamos, esos malditos van a caer a como dé lugar. —Granger reconoció en aquella expresión suya un dolor que hacía mucho no le veía, el problema con Potter era que tomaba por suyas ofensas a otros, tomaba por propias las deudas de aquellas muertes, él, como infinito héroe mágico, no alcanzaba a comprender que pudiera haber tragedias fuera de sus manos y de las que no lograra tener control o a las que no pudiera hacer frente; estaba, irremediablemente, en su papel del salvador que muchos, incluida ella, le habían fomentado siempre.

—No tienes evidencia de que Pansy sea responsable, ¡no puedes basarte en una revista de chismes! —Exclamó acalorada, su boca decía los argumentos que no tendría que decir, no usaba la razón, su corazón se empeñaba en anteponer la defensa de Parkinson a la razón de impedirle usar un mal razonamiento para infundir la justicia.

—De algún sitio sacaron esa información, de algún lugar la obtuvieron y como bien sabes, generalmente los chismes algo tienen de fundamento… esto debe tener algo de real. —Era necedad, era desespero, Hermione lo leía en sus ojos y en la forma como apretaba los labios, no podía ser que estuviera viviendo aquello; hubo un plop y sobre la mesa apareció un sobre y un rollo de pergamino, Harry fue hasta él pasando por un lado de la castaña que le miraba aún con sorpresa, la sonrisa fiera en los ojos del hombre que vivió la hizo sentir una náusea. —Lo tengo… es la orden de aprehensión… si quieres puedes venir conmigo, así podrás ver que todo se haga en forma legal. —La última palabra la había dicho con una ironía hiriente, Harry abrió la puerta y llamó con la mirada a dos de los aurores que estaban afuera en un grupo conversando y viendo documentos, Hermione no sabía qué hacer.

—Harry, espera. —Pidió deteniéndolo en la puerta de la oficina, aquellos hombres caminaban hacia ellos con sus pasos firmes y decididos, Potter negó con la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo, Hermione… si alguien le informó a Pansy sobre la publicación y algo tiene que ver, para esta hora puede estar abandonando su casa. —A Hermione le iba a estallar la cabeza, ¡Pansy estaba en cama apenas con fuerzas para moverse!

—¡Pero te has vuelto loco! —Exclamó fuerte pero en un susurro y sujetándolo del brazo para pegarlo a su cara, no quería que notaran su desesperación y mucho menos que fuera evidente que podía detenerlo.

—Tengo órdenes de encontrar a los culpables y por mi madre, que lo voy a hacer. —Harry indicó con un movimiento de mano a ambos aurores que esperaran a distancia prudencial, las gafas se le habían ido a la punta de la nariz con el tirón que la castaña le había propinado.

—Harry, por el amor de Merlín… imagina que vas y sacas a esa mujer de la cama en la que convalece, imagina que compruebas luego del escarnio y el escándalo público al que la vas a someter que no tiene nada que ver… ¿cómo carajo vas a justificar eso luego de lo ocurrido en el otro interrogatorio? —Potter se tensó entero, Hermione sintió que había dado en el clavo, el moreno bajó la cabeza para acomodarse los lentes y cerró los ojos respirando con fuerza.

—Es Pansy Parkinson… si me dicen que es una asesina, no sé tú, Hermione… pero yo lo considero. —Debió poner tal rostro de desagrado, tan profunda mueca de molestia, que Harry frunció el ceño y se volvió del todo hacia ella, seguían ahí en el marco de la puerta, seguían ahí ante la vista de todo mundo. —Sólo encuentro una razón para que me detengas en esto, Hermione… sólo una.

—¿Perdón? —Sintió que palidecía, sintió que le había descubierto, el corazón se le revolcó en el pecho mientras Potter se volvía por completo y la confrontaba de frente.

—Tú sabes algo. —Sentenció con la voz enérgica y decidida y la cabeza de Hermione se despeñó, era una bola de nieve creciendo más y más en una pendiente empinada, buscando todo lo que pudiera hacerla más grande, buscando todo lo que la pudiera endurecer. —Dímelo. —No podía confesarle lo que sentía por la morena, no podía simplemente confesar sus relaciones, no ahí con esos ojos verdes fijos en ella como los faros de un auto; repasó las pocas posibilidades que tenía, repasó sus opciones una a una y todas iban siendo cada vez menos probables, menos confiables, menos lo que fuera y desesperada, a bocanadas como el que ha caído al lago y peligra su vida, exclamó.

—Lo de las cartas es real… Pansy ha recibido una, yo fui testigo… ella no tiene nada que ver, aunque sí fue convocada. —Su rostro estaba sereno y firme, sus ojos sostuvieron la mirada desorbitada y furiosa de Potter por unos segundos, luego dio dos pasos atrás y se giró para que él pudiera seguirla.

Lo siguiente fue Hermione Granger ante Harry Potter con aquel enorme escritorio entre los dos y una charla que a la castaña le pareció, vendría a cambiarlo todo.


	21. Traduttore traditore (Parte I)

**Buenos días… quisiera decirles que lamento la demora, pero la realidad es que no, construí este capítulo como un todo, larguísimo que tuvo que ser seccionado para mi desagrado…**

 **¿Por qué tuvo que ser partido, dividido, segmentado?, bueno, porque de dejarlo todo junto habría sido demasiado pesado, demasiado denso… más de sesenta cuartillas ¿no lo sería acaso?**

 **Preferí entonces dividirlo en partes, pero quiero pedirles un gran favor, si me lo permiten: Por si la extensión no fuera suficiente, hay que sumar que hice un juego temporal en todo el capítulo, créanme, es para su deleite, pero por ello les suplico que tengan cuidado al leer las fechas, recuerden las fechas, que es lo importante. De ahí en más, creo que nada debo advertir… bueno, sólo algo más que decir: mil gracias por su apoyo, mil gracias por los mensajes de ánimo.**

 **Aquí seguimos con el favor de Dios… y acá anda Demasiado de regreso.**

 **Traduttore traditore (O de la semana que no debió ser)**

 **PARTE I**

* * *

 _Just as tough_

/o/o/o/

 _ **Jueves 12 de noviembre**_

/o/o/o/

Pretendió que prender su encendedor luego de tantos años no le costaba trabajo, con la espalda vuelta hacia afuera permanecía en la puerta del baño sin atreverse a mirar atrás, era la única habitación que ya habían volteado del revés y podía refugiarse ahí sin miedo a que entraran a echarla para esculcar; no podía mentirse, el cigarrillo en su boca temblaba, el cigarrillo, no sus labios, cerrando los ojos luchó por convencerse de que se trataba de la debilidad propia de su deplorable aún estado físico, fumar no parecía buena opción para su cuerpo magullado. Cuando al fin logró que el cigarrillo y la flama rojiza se encontraran, la primera bocanada fue como respirar luego de mucho tiempo, los pasos en la habitación contigua eran más rudos, casi en seguida de darse cuenta de que estaban hurgando entre sus cosas como ladrones y no como funcionarios, escuchó el plop en la chimenea seguido de la exclamación tremenda de la voz que la había traído al mundo.

—Claro, las cosas tenían que ser más complicadas.

No hablaba con nadie, quizá con el humo del cigarrillo que le impedía verse a consciencia en el espejo del baño frente a ella cosa que agradecía, sabía que aún no recuperaba toda la forma de la ceja, tenía marcas aquí y allá que recordaban el ataque. _La imagen de víctima será útil demasiado poco una vez que esto comience._ Dio otra calada antes de llevarse las manos al rostro dejando el cigarrillo en el espacio donde uno suele apoyar el cepillo de dientes, no lograba recomponerse, no lograba encontrar serenidad en la nicotina, ni en la soledad del baño y los pasos que iban corriendo hacia ella y las exclamaciones no iban a ayudar.

Su madre la tomó por los brazos, la sacudió, dijo muchas cosas que no logró atrapar a conciencia, como si las separara un velo de silencio, como si se le hubieran tapado los oídos y solo pudiera verla, verla gesticular, exclamar, berrear, atragantarse con palabras y amenazas, y súplicas; asentía con sus ojos caídos ignorando que aquel apretón de las manos huesudas de su madre la lastimaba, intentaba con vana intención calmarla a fuerza de miradas serenas, algunas palabras controladas y muy cuidadas que le hacían sentir como un maniquí, un títere cumpliendo una misión que no alcanzaba a comprender, hubo algunas frases de seguridad, pero nada, su madre estaba que se volvía loca. No debía ser para menos, cuando lo pensaba de nuevo, otra vez sentía una angustia horrible llenarle el pecho, el aire escasear en sus pulmones, la saliva hacerse nada… y tenía que hacer esfuerzos descomunales para controlarse y no ponerse histérica como Demetria.

—Madre, escucha. —Pidió tratando de sacarla de la tormenta de acusaciones que estaba dejando salir, pero no, no callaba y ahora eso le daba dolor de cabeza, respiró profundo, intentó dominarse otra vez, pero era tan complicado como detener el agua entre las manos.

—¿Qué hacen sacando tus cosas?... ¡Por qué no haces nada!... ¡Estás en tu derecho de echarlos a patadas de tu casa!, yo misma voy a ayudarte a hacerlo. —Demetria sacó su varita, oscura y curvada y se dispuso a ir hacia los hombres que ahora mismo estaban revisando la cocina, sacando cosas a punta de varita y volviendo a meter todo con mala cara.

—Escucha, madre… son aurores, vienen del Ministerio, no podemos hacer nada. —Murmuró intentando acallar sus exclamaciones que empezaban, no, ya habían acabado por irritarla.

—Claro que podemos, ahora mismo los echaré a la calle y llamaremos a ese ridículo perseguidor de Potter y le diré que…

—Madre, tienen una orden, no podemos hacer nada, incurriríamos en una falta grave y acabaríamos con cargos reales esta vez, así que por favor sólo siéntate en la sala, ¿de acuerdo? —Intentó parecer tranquila y calmada, pero su madre y sus expresiones faciales no ayudaban; por alguna razón se vio a sí misma de cuatro años sentada en la terraza de casa de los Zabini, con su vestido lleno de holanes y sus calcetas a juego, se vio con el cabello recogido en una firme coleta y las mejillas sonrojadas a fuerza de pellizcos de todas esas ancianas tías que gozaban con "mimar" a los niños que visitaban la casa con sus madres, se vio a sí misma escuchando los aspavientos de su madre sobre su inteligencia, su clase, su belleza… y ninguna madre asentía, ninguna madre lo creía.

Todas la ignoraban y por dentro se reían.

—¡No van a hacer esto contigo, Little P!... ¡No voy a permitirlo! —Cuando su madre se sacudió de su agarre y echó a andar hacia la habitación donde estaban los aurores revisando, sintió como si algo doliera y no pudo evitar estirarse para sujetarla con fuerza, excesiva vale resaltar y jalarla hacia sí.

—¡Basta madre! —La fulminó con la mirada, la quería congelar ahí delante suyo e ignorar que alguien estaba manoseando su escritorio, revisando sus fotografías de Colegio, husmeando en su ropa de cama y toallas de baño; cerró los ojos e intentó dominarse _no van a dañarte porque estás por encima de esto, tú vas a lograr superar esto, porque eres tú, Pansy_ ni siquiera esas palabras, podían confortarla ahora. —Por favor, madre. —Apretaba los dientes, cada palabra era un dolor en las sienes… pero su madre casi lo entendió, congelándose para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, los enormes ojos oscurecidos de ansiedad clavados en ella. —Sólo sé paciente, inténtalo. —Demetria le miró como si le pidiera que besara un sapo, entonces se escuchó algo más de ruido y a los hombres que ya revisaban, se sumaron dos más.

Así pues, había ya más personas en la habitación contigua a la suya, revisando los estantes de libros, las cajas de joyería y los rincones, bajo la cama, tras el mueble de sus sombreros, arriba de los libreros, su madre revoloteaba ansiosa tras ellos diciendo cosas como _¿Qué es lo que buscan?, ¿cómo se atreven?... ¡Irreverente!, pelafustán grosero, ya verá si vuelve a mirar de esa forma la ropa interior de mi hija, ¡asqueroso libidinoso con placa!_ entre otras que sonaban muy feo y que Pansy procuraba hacer como que no había escuchado; se volvió al baño ignorando que ahora revisaban lo que ya habían revisado, dio la última bocanada a su cigarrillo, larga y serenamente, hacía mucho que no fumaba y el sabor amargo le molestaba en la lengua, mas de cualquier forma dio otra bocanada, la última, con fuerza y disfrutándola como si le gustara. Pero no le gustaba. Dio dos pasos hasta el contenedor de desechos y dejó caer ahí dentro la colilla todavía humeante, algo se rompió a su espalda y su madre soltó una exclamación profunda e irritada.

—¡¿Sabe cuánto cuesta esa botella de perfume?! no podría pagarla con su salario de burócrata inútil… ¡Pansy, este hombre rompió tu fragancia! —No, la paciencia no era virtud de su madre, para nada; se apretó los dedos con nerviosismo, una inquietud glaciar le llenaba el cuerpo y le caía pesada en el estómago, su madre aún gritaba y ofendía.

—Basta, madre. —Masculló mientras daba unos pasos hacia su habitación a ver lo que ocurría en la nueva revisión, uno de los aurores se interpuso en su camino y le miró de arriba abajo con los labios apretados y las cejas muy juntas; Pansy llevaba zapatos de piso, mocasines de gamuza oscura que le hacían ver los pies pequeños y ágiles, los pantalones que le llegaban hasta el tobillo eran entubados y de color chocolate, la blusa de mangas largas y livianas era color trigo, lucía como cualquier cosa, menos como la delincuente a la que parecían estar investigando.

—Pansy Melpómene Parkinson, ¿es usted? —Aquello era el colmo, _¿es usted?_ , ¿de verdad?, ¿cuando ya habían revisado toda su intimidad y discutido con su madre?, casi le pareció como si no la mirara a ella, como si pasara de ella por completo, ofensivo y grosero; preguntaba si era ella, como si recién la notara cuando de hecho habían estado paseándose por su territorio mientras les observaba, habían estado pasando sus dedos grasientos por su bolso, su ropa, las fotografías sobre sus estantes, sus libros de Colegio, de Academia, sus utensilios de cocina, en fin… ¿ahora venían a confirmar que fuera ella cuando uno de ellos incluso había revisado su varita y sus antecedentes mágicos?

—Sí, soy yo. —Murmuró con una voz atona, los ojos avispados parándose muy derecha frente a aquel sujeto, lo vio mover las manos seguido aquello de un tintineo helado y lo supo, cerró los ojos y procuró armarse de paciencia por lo que vendría, porque sabía qué vendría y lo que vendría; sincerándose consigo misma, tragó saliva y admitió para sus adentros que en aquello no había pensado, pero era lógico, mas no quería tener que pasar por eso y de buena gana, se habría arrepentido, tenía ganas enormes de volverse en el tiempo y arrepentirse, decir que no era valiente, ni fuerte, que esperaban demasiado y recular.

Pero era tarde.

—¡Pero son estúpidos!... ¡Little P, son idiotas, debemos llamar a Draco! —La voz de su madre en aquel nivel de exaspero, era tan aguda que le taladraba la cabeza con sumo dolor, la simple mención de Draco para aquello la hizo sentirse peor, casi habría jurado que se le notó cuando las piernas se le doblaron.

—Nadie llamará a Draco. —Exclamó notando que pese a sus esfuerzos la voz le temblaba un poco, interrumpían ambas con su discusión al sujeto que intentaba hablar antes que ellas y dar término por fin al asunto, a su alrededor los otros aurores empezaban a congregarse para realizar la actividad central de su visita, la revisión había sido mero protocolo, una simple y llana forma de humillarla más previo al golpe más definitivo; en el fondo, una sensación de abrumadora angustia empezó a inundarle el pecho y no tardó en transformarse en dolor, un dolor tan grande que sintió que le empezaban a hormiguear las manos y llevó sus ojos a ellas, pero no eran las manos las que le hormigueaban, sino las muñecas.

—Señorita Parkinson, tengo conmigo una orden emitida por el Ministerio de Magia y su oficina de…

—¡Draco sabrá qué hacer!... no puedes permitir que te hagan esto, van a arruinar toda tu carrera, tu trabajo de años de esfuerzo… —La madre de Pansy de pronto se vio sostenida por un par de manos para evitar que siguiera gritando, golpeando y buscando su varita entre sus bolsillos, mientras aquel tintineo que venía del hombre delante suyo volvía a llenarle los oídos y comprendía que iban a sujetarla como a su madre; por alguna extraña razón, imaginó que delante suyo estaba Ron Weasley y que aquella escena lo hacía tener una erección de pura complacencia, un aguijonazo al orgullo obsequio de su razón para recomponerse. —… no pueden proceder contra nuestra familia, ¡somos los Parkinson!

—… la cual indica que debe ser detenida y llevada de inmediato a las instalaciones del Departamento de Aurores donde será interrogada y…

—¡Voy a escribirle ahora mismo a Blaise Zabini y a Theodore!... tengo que llamar a Prometeo y… ¡suélteme insolente! —Vio de reojo cómo su madre sacaba su varita por fin cuando los agarres de los aurores eran demasiado permisivos con ella, en menos de un segundo aquellos sujetos la tenían por las muñecas y dos de sus elfos domésticos, uno de ellos su querida Deedee que le miró justo como no quería que le miraran, ambos aparecieron con un ¡plop! para cerciorarse de que su ama estuviera a salvo, pero Deedee parecía más preocupada por ella, con un rostro de aflicción que Pansy pensó que era más natural en una madre que en una sirvienta.

—Madre, por favor… déjalos hacer su trabajo. —No era su voz, se escuchaba a sí misma como a través de un tubo lejano y ferroso, volvió sus ojos a sus manos, era como si recién averiguara que las tenía, como si ni siquiera las hubiera sentido antes; su madre daba aspavientos, los pequeños elfos intentaban controlarla sin éxito, Deedee le miraba a momentos con clara y evidente pena, mientras los aurores hacían lo suyo; la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Millicent entró dando de tumbos y llena de alarma y furia, de dos golpes se deshizo de dos de los hombres dándoles una sacudida que los llevó al piso, mientras con el rostro rojo de rabia intentaba llegar hasta ellos y Pansy, alzando la mano la contuvo al tiempo hacia salir su varita disparada a un lado, aún seguía siendo más hábil que ella.

—¡Soquetes, nadie va a esposarla! —Millicent atrajo de nuevo su varita y alcanzó el sitio donde estaban. —¡Y tú no los defiendas, deberías estarles pateando el trasero! —Sus ojos estaban llenos de ansiedad y curiosamente la de Pansy se redujo al tenerla ahí, preocupada, con esos ojos de afecto y desasosiego.

—Mantente tranquila, Millicent. —Pidió, pero por dentro le pedía que se quedara y atinó a rozarle con su mano firme, su amiga entendió el gesto y buscó luego la mirada de Deedee, que pareció darle fuerza, sujetarla y darle consuelo.

—¿Es necesario que le lea todo el documento o confía en estos aurores so estúpidos? —Ambas se volvieron ignorando a su madre que seguía ya diciendo cosas sin sentido, la mirada del sujeto era de profundo desprecio, sólo ella y él estaban ahí entre semejante caos de todos los demás, donde Bulstrode ahora peleaba por interponerse entre los dos a los que había derribado y Pansy y su madre que sacaba a relucir todo el abolengo que tenían y que a nadie le importaba; Pansy sintió lo que hacía muchos años no sentía, se sentía la casi desaparecida niña del Colegio, que se gradúo con más pena que gloria y tenía que soportar las miradas amenazadoras de todo mundo mientras buscaba escuela, trabajo, vida; alzó el mentón e hizo un mohín con los labios antes de levantar las manos hacia aquel hombre que apenas la superaba en estatura, con su túnica oscura y su sombrero gris, el sujeto extendió la varita y con un movimiento había hecho aparecer entorno a sus muñecas las esposas, delicadas, brillosas y ligeras.

 _No van a dañarte porque estás por encima de esto, tú vas a lograr superar esto, porque eres tú, Pansy…_ volvió a escuchar y jaló aire para sus pulmones con fuerza, cuando pensaba en Hermione la angustia se hacía más densa, cuando pensaba en ella y su sonrisa y el temblor extraño de su barbilla y sus ojos marrones tan inmensos y profundos… se sentía capaz de superar aquello, no porque fuera ella, sino porque Granger creía en ella.

—No les creo estúpidos. —Murmuró conservando la poca dignidad que tenía elevando la nariz y mirándolo de soslayo, seguramente lucía muy petulante, seguramente sería el colmo y acabaría provocándolos, pero lo hizo porque era ella y tenía que hacerlo; Millicent exclamaba algo víctima de la desesperación mientras le ponía la mano en la cintura y se pegaba a su cuerpo hablándole muy cerca, aunque no la oyera, por dentro, Pansy intentaba mantener la calma y recordar lo importante, su madre había empezado a llorar y el corazón le latía en la garganta con la fuerza de un tornado. —Ya sabe, madres. —Dijo alzando los hombros y sintiendo que el corazón de su garganta iba a salírsele por la nariz.

—Sí, madres. —Otro de los aurores llegó hasta ella y vio que se hacían una señal, era el momento de prepararse para salir, tragó saliva con ansiedad, volvía aquella angustia enorme que le llenaba el pecho, la boca la tenía amarga, su corazón latía en su pecho, su garganta, su nariz, en sus sienes como amplificado al mil; _sé que puedes con esto_ resonó en su cabeza, tomó aire y volvió los ojos a Millicent.

—Millicent, por favor, lleva a mamá a casa. —Los ojos de la aludida se encendieron como dos antorchas, Deedee se le acercó un poco y casi la tocó con su mano flaca y temblorosa, sin saber en qué momento ocurrió, las esposas cayeron entorno a sus muñecas, frías y brillantes y fue como si no hubiera entendido nada antes y recién comprendiera todo el peso del pacto que había aceptado.

—Llamaré a Granger, seguramente ella podrá ayudarnos, no pueden hacerte esto. —Negó con la cabeza, lo que menos quería ahora era la presencia de Hermione, eso habría sido lo peor, las esposas mágicas se ajustaron a su piel y pronto adoptaron su temperatura corporal, pero pesaban como los mil diablos.

—Llevarás a mi madre a casa, esperarás noticias, dejaremos que las cosas se aclaren, porque no he hecho nada malo. —Sostuvo su tono de voz más neutral, calmado y serio, firme, no quería que le descubrieran asustada o nerviosa; entonces los aurores empezaron a moverse a su alrededor, era la hora, su madre dio de aspavientos, Millicent la sostuvo mientras empezaban a andar hacia la puerta. —Deedee, serás nuestro contacto, se me permite tener algo de servicio de un elfo, ¿verdad? —El auror delante suyo asintió sin siquiera mirarla y fue como si le cayera el peso de la realidad: la llevaban detenida y esposada.

—Por favor, no la lleven esposada, ¿es necesario? —Exclamó Bulstrode con la voz ruda y furiosa, los ojos le brillaban llenos de algo que parecía más miedo que otra cosa.

—No haremos más concesiones de las necesarias… —Estaban caminando y ella sentía como si las esposas tuvieran cadenas de cien kilos que tenía que arrastrar hacia la puerta de su casa, alguien la empujó y sin saber cómo o por qué, se tropezó, quizá con su propio pie, en seguida la empujaron con más fuerza y su madre y Millicent exclamaron algo que no quiso o no pudo oír.

—Está bien, está bien, yo camino. —Suspiró echando la cara arriba y tragando saliva con dureza y decisión.

—Hay medios afuera. —Murmuró uno de los aurores que entraban en aquel momento hacia ellos, tan bajo que Demetria no escuchó, pero Millicent sí y tendió su mano hasta su brazo delgado y lo presionó con tal fuerza que le hacía daño.

—Baje las manos. —Dijo el auror que le leyera la orden y se las cubrió con parte de su túnica, a Pansy le dio risa, ahora era más notorio que antes.

—Millicent… ven a verme. —Pidió en un arranque que no comprendió, pero lo dijo y se volvió a mirarla.

—Voy a buscarte un buen defensor, Pansy… no tengas miedo, esto es un error. —La puerta se abrió, su madre se apresuró para tocarla antes de que se perdiera del todo, sintió su mano en el hombro y para sincerarse, tuvo que reconocer que apresuró más el paso para perder ese contacto.

—Little P…

—Aquí vamos. —El auror le dijo mirándola por primera vez con algo que quizá era respeto, un montón de luces le golpearon los ojos, alcanzó a ver una melena rubia y bien cuidada.

—Pansy, Pansy… no te preocupes, esto no se va a quedar así. —Draco intentó cubrirla con su brazo, distinguió la figura delgada y fuerte de Blaise, Theo caminaba a su lado mientras atravesaban la barrera de fotógrafos.

—Por cierto, Parkinson… feliz cumpleaños. —Murmuró uno de los aurores con una risa displicente y alzando las cejas y Pansy tragó saliva de nuevo.

Se le había olvidado que cumplía años.

/o/o/o/

—Hermione… ¿Hermione? —Había mordido tanto la punta de la pluma que probablemente estaría ya inservible pero aun así la llevó de nuevo al papel y escribió como si lo estuviera haciendo desde muy temprano, la voz de Ron le taladraba la cabeza y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que siguiera así. —Harry quiere saber si deseas estar presente en el interrogatorio. —No quería que justo eso se lo preguntara él, cualquier otro podría haberlo hecho y fingir demencia habría sido muy sencillo, pero Ron… de Ron no lo toleraba.

—Iré en cuanto termine con esto. —Masculló fingiendo que la línea sin sentido que había escrito tenía algún interés para ella, Ronald cambió de ubicación, moviéndose hasta donde le fuera imposible no verlo, pero ella se aferró a esa opción.

—Hace días que he vuelto y nos has sido capaz de dirigirme la palabra. —Sonaba tranquilo, casi sorprendentemente apático.

—He estado muy ocupada. —Mintió y por primera vez alzó la cara de lo que hacía para poder verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules amables y simples.

—Eso parece… —Ron fue hasta el asiento frente a ella y se reclinó arqueando la espalda y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. —… ¿qué hacías en casa de Pansy Parkinson? —Le brillaban los ojos ahora, con un destello rabioso y mordaz, las pecas del rostro se le habían diluido en la piel de leche y Hermione distinguió la tensión que tenía en los hombros; dejó la pluma sobre un costado, y llevándose la mano a los labios, se reclinó contra su asiento con calma, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tenía asuntos que tratar con ella. —Contestó sin dejar de observarlo, Ron se irguió en toda su altura y dio vuelta a su asiento, se sentó en la silla delante suyo acomodándose con cuidado los pantalones claros en sus piernas delgadas y fuertes.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes asuntos pendientes con Parkinson? —La pregunta era todo lo mal intencionada que se podía, pero Hermione no iba a caer, no importaba cuanto le orillara, se mantendría en su línea; llevó sus manos a sus papeles y rebuscó con calma, sonrió de lado y miró de soslayo al pelirrojo.

—Tiene un interesante proyecto para tener más interacción con la comunidad muggle desde al rubro de la medimagia, estoy asesorándola para…

—¿La asesoras o ella busca estar cerca de ti y tu trabajo? —Ron la interrumpió con un movimiento de mano, Hermione se volvió a verlo sin perder la sonrisa.

—No veo para qué querría Pansy estar cerca de mi trabajo, Ron. —El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la frente, donde dejó apoyados los dedos un momento, como si pensara.

—Sabes de las acusaciones que pesan en su contra, quizá la infiltraron y busca acercarse a ti sólo para obtener información privilegiada. —Hermione soltó un resoplido divertido, Ron rió también medianamente, ambos se miraban entre divertidos y tensos, su oficina estaba a media luz y afuera la gente se movía con la naturalidad de cualquier día de trabajo. —No me gustaría que estés entablando amistad con alguien que va a apuñalarte por la espalda.

—Cosas peores me han pasado. —Se le salió, lo dijo casi sin pensarlo, sólo porque tenía que exclamarlo.

—Yo no te apuñalé por la espalda. —Ron tenía ahora el ceño fruncido, lucía muy molesto y a Hermione aquello le afectó como si le hubiera dado un puntapié en la espinilla. —Tú me rechazaste, tú dijiste que no podía haber nada más ya entre nosotros… yo no te traicioné.

—Según mis creencias, Ron, hay muchas formas de traición. —Hermione dio el tema por zanjado volviendo sus ojos a otro sitio, allá donde las hojas de pergamino de sus documentos y papeles pendientes de firma esperaban a ser vistos.

—Pues según las mías, terminar con alguien sin un motivo sustentado, también lo es. —Hermione no pudo evitar volver sus ojos hacia Ron, que le sostenía la mirada con un dejo de encaprichada rabieta. —Yo te lo di todo, Hermione.

—Tú no me diste nada, y no me obligues a tocar el tema ahora, porque no saldrías bien parado, Ronald. —Amenazó enderezándose en su silla a lo que él respondió poniéndose en pie.

—¿Nada?... ¡Has dicho que nada! —Hermione cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos vueltas puños al rostro a cubrírselos.

—Por favor, Ronald no vuelvas a esto, por Merlín. —El pelirrojo alzó la mano y la señaló con violencia.

—Fuimos novios más tiempo del que he sido empleado del Ministerio y hemos pasado por más cosas de las que has pasado con nadie más, ¡y me vas a decir que no te he dado nada! —Resopló desesperada, el hombre había empezado a apoyar las manos sobre su escritorio con vehemencia salvaje y entre las palabras se le escapaba de vez en cuando una gotilla de saliva que iba a parar a las manos de la castaña. —Cometí errores como cualquiera, como incluso tú has cometido, ¡no puedes echarme toda la culpa a mí!

—¿Cómo los que he cometido? —Hermione se puso de pie como él y le enfrentó usando el escritorio de trinchera. —¡Nunca he salido a beber una copa con otro hombre ni me has encontrado flirteando con algún muchacho luego de una misión!, jamás me interpuse en tu trabajo por mera diversión o me olvidé de que existías... ¡A diferencia tuya jamás he ejercido chantaje para controlar tu vida o mantenerte cerca de mí, ni me he visto favorecida por tu empleo en forma alguna cuando se trató de ascender en mi trabajo! —El color que Ronald estaba tomando era más similar a una uva que al tono blanquecino de la leche y Hermione supo que estaban yendo muy lejos. —No vengas a decirme que no te he dado más, Ronald… no te atrevas a asegurarlo.

—Cuando más te necesité me dejaste. —Echó en cara colorado como una grana y Hermione tuvo que fruncir el ceño y contener el llanto que se le venía al pecho.

—¿Cuándo, Ron? —Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su paciencia se había agotado hacía muchas cuadras ya. —Cuando murió Fred… ¿no estuve ahí?... cuando tu papá resultó herido o cuando te escindiste el brazo, ¿no estuve ahí? —Ronald sacudió la cabeza fuera de sí, pero Hermione no pensaba caer de nuevo y dejarse pisotear.

—Me estás echando en cara situaciones en las que debías estar a mi lado. —Vociferó mirándola con ira.

—Das por sentada mi presencia en tu vida y no luchas un ápice por mantenerme a tu lado a fuerza de amor… ¡amor, Ronald, no un imposible! —Estaba que reventaba, pensar en que estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo con él y no con Pansy lo aumentaba todo por diez. —No voy a permitir que vengas de nueva cuenta diciéndome lo mala novia que soy cuando obviamente he sido mejor pareja de lo que tú…

—Hermione, Ron. —Harry entró en aquel momento y los encontró cara a cara, Hermione apuntando con su dedo al pecho de aquel hombretón y el otro con la mano levantándose para ir a sujetarla por el brazo que lo acusaba, Harry se quedó de un palmo mirándolos, sorprendido por la escena, la carga eléctrica entre ambos era tan densa que casi se quedó mudo. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Hermione me daba una cátedra sobre lo que es ser una buena pareja. —Escupió Ron dándole la vuelta a la silla en la que estaba sentado, Harry cerró tras de sí la puerta y aseguró la entrada con un movimiento de varita.

—¡Ahí vas a hacerte la víctima como cada vez que puedes! —Hermione tenía ganas de abofetearlo, de cerrarle la boca y la mirada furiosa de Harry no ayudaba, porque como siempre y para colmo, se iba a poner del lado del pelirrojo.

—Se van a dejar de escenas los dos de una buena vez, lo que menos necesito ahora es a mis dos personas de más confianza debatiéndose en peleas y dramas de alcoba. —Harry sacudía las manos intentando imponer su autoridad, aunque Ron daba de zancadas hacia él con las orejas enervadas y Hermione salía de atrás de su escritorio con violenta ansiedad.

—¡Esto no es un drama de alcoba, Harry! —Hermione quería dejar aquello muy en claro, el moreno la miró con atención esperando el resto de la aseveración.

—Claro que no, porque primero va y se mete a la de su amiga Parkinson que volver a meterse en la mía. —La acusación encendió a la castaña que apretó los labios y contuvo la respiración furiosa, y a Harry, que volvió el rostro enrojecido y apuntó al narigón de su amigo con un dedo acusador.

—¡No vuelvas a decir algo así en un momento como este, Pansy está detenida por sospecha de traición! —Ron sacudió la cabeza y llevó las manos al cielo en un aspaviento desesperado, como quien suelta su presa y acepta que debe dar espacio para que se recupere.

—¡Imagina lo que has hecho para que prefiera pasar mi tiempo con Pansy!… ¡estoy cansada de tus niñerías! —Harry tuvo que interponerse y hacer paz fulminándola con la mirada, lo que menos se necesitaba ahora era confrontar a los dos, pero Ron se regresó.

—¡Por qué no me dices de una vez que Pansy es tu tapadera!... ¿por quién me cambiaste?, ¿a quién oculta esa asquerosa presumida dentro de su alcoba para que se puedan revolcar a gusto? —Harry frunció el ceño y resopló desesperado, empujó a Ron con una mano y contuvo a Hermione con la otra cuando esta intentó burlarse del hombretón pálido que la acusaba de tener un amante al que Pansy le servía en su alcoba, bonita broma, cabría mencionar.

—¡Basta, por amor de Merlín, basta! —Los dos se detuvieron, conteniendo las palabras dentro de su boca con fuerza, Hermione sentía que latía entera en rabia y Ron había empezado a sudar víctima del arrebato. —¡Escúchense!, son un par de necios que dicen sólo estupideces… saldremos de esta oficina como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y otro día, en otro lugar, discutirán sus asuntos pendientes… pero por ahora, somos un equipo y por Merlín que si me joden la operación que tengo encima por sus berrinches de novios adolescentes, voy a cobrármelas muy caras. —Ron se fue de dos zancadas al muro del otro lado de la habitación, procurando serenarse a fuerza de aislamiento, Hermione por su lado apenas necesito la mano de Harry entorno a la suya y sus ojos que pronto se tornaron comprensivos y se clavaron en ella con estupor.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró la castaña a su amigo, que apretó su mano con fuerza y aprovechó la lejanía de Ron para murmurar.

—Necesito que estés tranquila, él es un polvorín en este momento, si no quieres estar a su lado lo entiendo, pero no contribuyas a que destruya lo poco que le queda. —Los ojos verdes de Harry le recriminaban y ella sintió como si le culparan de algo que no tenía que ver con ella, en lo más mínimo, quiso decir algo, pero Ron venía hacia ellos y habría sido en vano.

—Vale… no ha pasado nada aquí. —Los ojos de Weasley se clavaron en Hermione como si esperara que le llevara la contraria, ella asintió sin sostenerle la mirada porque estaba cansada, al fin más tranquilo, Harry pudo acotar.

—No pudimos evitar que la noticia de la detención de Parkinson se filtrara, hay medios y amigos suyos, así como colegas ahí afuera, intentan apoyarla o dilapidarla… no voy a cometer un error mediático con esto, será condenada si hay evidencia, el interrogatorio es una formalidad y quienes la acusan están preparando lo necesario para que se quede encerrada un rato… pero si no hay nada en su contra… —Harry cerró los ojos y se los frotó por debajo de la gafas con tiento, Hermione esperaba escuchar algo menos grave que aquello y más alentador para Pansy, aunque de sobra sabía que no había nada que la inculpara, solo chismes de revistas y ella misma podría ser su coartada de ser necesario.

—Es Parkinson, no tienes más que mirar bajo sus uñas para saber que es culpable. —Ronald lo dijo como si hablara del clima y Harry asintió con desgano viendo de reojo a Hermione que apretó los labios para no exclamar algo furioso.

—En los últimos años Pansy se ha reivindicado, yo misma he atestiguado su trabajo diario… no tiene nada que ver con estas acusaciones y si la apresas sin evidencia, sin algo que te respalde, este escándalo podría ser más grande que ninguno que tuviéramos antes. —Harry asintió con más calma aún, ahora suspirando y Ron tuvo que añadir para mala suerte mientras iban hacia la puerta.

—De vez en cuando está perfecto hundir a alguien para escarmiento de los demás. —Y Hermione, que en esa posibilidad no había pensado, sintió que se le detenía el corazón dos segundos, antes de salir tras esos dos a una realidad que la asustaba.

/o/o/o/

—¿Puede decir su nombre completo y generales para el registro?

—Pansy Melpómene Parkinson… Jefa Adjunta de la Sub Coordinación de Industrialización Mágica desde hace dos años y medio, tengo 30 años recién cumplidos, el día de hoy por cierto… adopté un gato hace algún tiempo, Roar, parece ser que los so inútiles de sus hombres lo dejaron salir cuando llegaron a revisar mi departamento, ya quiero ver quién va a buscarlo antes que le pase algo… suelo usar el cabello corto aunque considero dejarlo crecer desde hace unos días… mis ojos tienden más al verde que al negro, acudo al mismo gimnasio hace seis años y tengo una rutina estricta… podría decirle el número del que calzo, pero lo considero de mal gusto… ¡ah!, y claro, tengo todos mis dientes.

—Gracias por esa información tan pormenorizada… ¿sabe por qué ha sido traída a este lugar, señorita Parkinson?

—Parece ser que me acusan de traición basados la publicación de una revista de chismes… evidentemente, al Ministerio se le están acabando las buenas ideas.

—Señorita Parkinson, ¿ha realizado actividades ilegales bajo el cobijo de su puesto en el Ministerio?

—No.

—¿Ha entablado relación con miembros de movimientos subversivos de inclinación violenta?

—No.

—¿Conoce usted al Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy?

—Jajajaja… perdón… quiero creer que usted ha vivido en una pecera los últimos diez años.

—Esta no es una oportunidad ni para hacerla reír ni para que pueda emitir juicios sobre el personal de esta oficina… conteste la pregunta.

—Draco Malfoy y yo nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales, crecimos juntos y en algún momento de nuestras vidas tuvimos una relación más que amistosa… más que pasional, si me permite decirlo.

—¿Es verdad que usted y el Señor Malfoy, han conspirado en unión a otros miembros de la comunidad mágica en contra del Ministerio y su personal?

—No.

—¿Cree al Señor Malfoy con el poder, la capacidad y la intención necesaria para ello?

—No.

—¿Estuvo usted involucrada con los sucesos de hace unos días en el Ministerio de magia que dejó una cantidad terrible de muertos y heridos?

—No… de hecho, no sé si lo recuerde y debería, ya que muchos medios cubrieron la noticia y pareciera que ahora el Ministerio se basa en las publicaciones de actualidad, pero yo fui uno de esos heridos… pasé muchos días en San Mungo derivado de eso.

—¿Tuvo usted un papel activo en la infiltración al Ministerio que desembocó en el ataque?

—No tuve nada qué ver… llegué a las instalaciones del Ministerio a fin de combatir desde mi puesto… yo peleé contra esos enmascarados…

—¿En compañía de quién arribó al Ministerio, Señorita Parkinson?

—Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los míos, fui hasta mi oficina y luché al lado de personas que no me dejarán mentir y seguramente querrán atestiguar, mi bando fue…

—Señorita Parkinson, ¿en compañía de quién llegó usted al Ministerio el día del ataque?

—…

—Conteste la pregunta.

—De Granger.

—¿Se refiere a la Señorita Hermione Granger?

—Así es.

—Dígame, ¿por qué se separó de la Señorita Granger nada más llegar al edificio?

—… h-había neblina, no veíamos nada y tenía que hacer algo… fui a mi oficina para cerciorarme de que todos estuvieran bien.

—¿No era lo más lógico acaso que permanecieran juntas y no avanzar en solitario en territorio inhóspito?

—Al comienzo avanzamos juntas, pero entre el humo y el ruido fue fácil perdernos… y no voy a cuidar las faldas de Granger sólo por su cara bonita.

—¿Admite que fue un error separarse en la situación a la que se enfrentaban?

—En la situación a la que nos enfrentábamos, cualquier cosa era un error, si me permite decirlo… pero también era imposible no actuar.

—¿No cree que era su deber avanzar en compañía de la Señorita Granger?

—Es mi superior, sí… pero tengo responsabilidad también con los miembros de mi oficina.

—¿La persona que provocó sus lesiones durante el ataque le era familiar?

—No creo haberle visto antes.

—Dígame, ¿sus lesiones fueron graves?

—Si permanecer durante varios días inconsciente y tener complicaciones respiratorias a futuro, fracturas, hemorragias… además de los moretones y cicatrices, que considero, puede ver desde su asiento, no son lesiones graves… no sé qué podrá serlo.

—Señorita Parkinson, en efecto, una publicación de difusión masiva ha puesto en entredicho la honestidad de su trabajo en el Ministerio y las amistades de su pasado…

—¿Se va a atrever a decirme que arriesgué mi vida para proteger el Ministerio ese día, y que nada de eso importa sólo porque en mi infancia y adolescencia tuve la fortuna de ser una Slytherin y pertenecer a la clase "mala" de la sociedad?

—Señorita Parkinson, no están en tela de juicio los argumentos del Ministerio sino su…

—¡Ustedes están privándome de mi libertad impulsados por el rumor de una revista de chismes, mis amistades o mi familia!... ¡Han causado un escándalo al sacarme esposada de mi casa!... ¡esto podría costarme mi trabajo y mi reputación!

—Mantenga la calma, señorita Parkinson.

—¿Mantener la calma?... ¿MANTENER LA CALMA?... Cuando fui sacada de mi casa rodeada de aurores como un maldito mortífago, y ahora me entero que fue por una revista.

—Señorita Parkinson, mantenga la compostura como la funcionaria que es.

—¡Bien!… ¡Bien!... ¡Claro, excelente!... ¡Dígame de una vez qué tiene en mi contra y acabemos con la farsa, si su intención es atacarme basado en mi pasado, juro por Merlín que ahora mismo interpondré una queja…!

—¿Es usted miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho?

—…

—¿Señorita Parkinson?

—El nombre de mi familia aparece en el listado original del libro publicado en la década de los 30's, basado en esos, debo decir que sí, pero no sé a qué se refiera usted… dígame, ¿se refiere a eso?

—Me refiero al grupo que atacó el Ministerio y que aparentemente adoptó ese nombre.

—No, no pertenezco a ese grupo, o no creo que habría acabado en San Mungo, ¿no cree?

—¿Tiene conocimiento sobre la organización y fundación de un grupo subversivo constituido por miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho?

—No, no lo tengo.

—¿Recibió en los últimos días una carta para adherirse a dicha organización?

—… sí, la recibí.

—¿Qué hizo con ella?

—La eché a la chimenea de mi casa.

—Señorita Parkinson, para el acta… ¿tiene usted relación con los hechos violentos que se desarrollaron hace unos días en el Ministerio de Magia?

—No, no la tengo.

—¿Tuvo algo que ver con la infiltración de bestias mágicas controladas a las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia?

—No, no tuve nada que ver.

—¿Sabe o supo de los planes de ataque que dejaron mermada la capacidad administrativa del Ministerio de Magia?

—No, no sé ni sabía nada.

—Señorita Parkinson, ¿conoce los alcances de mentir en esta declaración?

—Los conozco… y si no tiene más que preguntarme, deseo retirarme y volver a casa si no tiene nada que me retenga aquí.

—Una última pregunta, señorita Parkinson.

—…

—¿Alguna vez conspiró o trabajó en detrimento de elementos del actual Ministerio, aun cuando estos no ostentaran en ese momento cargo alguno?

—Nunca.

/o/o/o/

—Firme aquí, por favor. —La mujer le tendía el pergamino con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable, se preguntó si no estaría ya muy acostumbrada a hacer aquello: dejar libres personas que no tenían culpas y necesitaban algo de comprensión y gentileza; firmó donde apuntaba aquel dedo lleno de pecas y arrugas, pese a que se sentía ahora tranquila no estaba contenta, tenía el peso del interrogatorio encima, aquel hincapié del auror sobre su llegada al Ministerio con Hermione la tenía nerviosa. —Muy bien, permítame y le entrego sus cosas.

—Gracias. —Volvió a revisar lo que había firmado, cada documento que pudiera ser una base para lo que venía tenía que memorizarlo, revisarlo a conciencia y tratar de entender cada paso que estaba dando en un afán por no perder el hilo de sus acciones; pero Pansy Parkinson nunca había sido buena memorizando, mucho menos documentos tan largos y con tanta información legal que le parecía engorrosa e inútil.

Se sentía cansada y sucia, toda la mañana encerrada en esa sala de interrogatorios, contestando preguntas a un auror, respondiendo cuestionarios escritos, dejando que revisen su varita delante de ella para ver qué hechizos había formulado las últimas 72 horas, si tan sólo hubiera sido ese tipo de revisión habría sido sencillo; pero luego siguió el examen físico, una enfermera había medido y revisado cada parte de su cuerpo respetando con ojos analíticos la ropa interior que le habían permitido conservar, la forma como aquellos dedos recorrieron su piel erizada por el frío de la sala de interrogatorios la hizo sentir vergüenza.

Preguntaron por cada marca, las cicatrices de sus muslos que una vez sin querer le había dejado Draco parecieron despertar cierta mórbida curiosidad en la enfermera que llamó a un sanador, eran apenas dos líneas difusas semicubiertas por el vello delgado y pálido que permanecía erguido por el ambiente helado, las midieron, las iluminaron con luz azulosa, como si fueran una marca tenebrosa; en su espalda revisaron las pequeñas marcas de dedos que se habían alojado deliciosamente en sus costados apenas dos noches atrás, cuando preguntaron de qué eran esas marcas, simplemente frunció el ceño y se negó a contestar arguyendo que estaban atentando a su intimidad y clamó por la presencia de su defensor, que por entonces tenían ahogado en documentos y más documentos que de nuevo le parecían inútiles.

—Aquí tiene, revise que esté todo completo y si algo faltara, hágamelo saber. —Asintió con una media sonrisa y empezó a buscar en aquella bolsa de lona que le había entregado, lo primero en salir fue su varita, que examinó concienzudamente, parecía intacta pero le daba la impresión de que la habían maltratado, como si pudiera sentirla arañada o lastimada en su barniz perfecto y lustroso, la miraba como se mira una joya de gran valor, en esto se llevó un buen rato en el que creyó escuchar pasos y gente que se movía entorno a donde estaba; al cabo de unos minutos ya llevaba puesto su reloj de pulsera, sus aretes finos y el cinturón, y miraba como embobada en el fondo de la bolsa el anillo diminuto.

Lo había usado en el dedo meñique desde entonces y ahora viéndolo ahí solo, le dieron ganas de hacer como que lo olvidaba, así que simplemente dejó caer la bolsa de lona sobre la mesa y fue hasta la mujer para recoger el resto de sus documentos.

—¿Todo en orden, señorita Parkinson? —Asintió de nueva cuenta y miró lo que le extendía, otro documento qué firmar y se retorció el dedo meñique izquierdo con el índice y el pulgar derechos, como si la ausencia de la pequeña argolla le causara escozor. —Esta es la constancia de que ha sido traída aquí e interrogada y que accedió a la inspección corporal correspondiente a casos de su tipo, con ella puede amparar que colaboró con su detención y se aclara en ella que nada fue comprobado de la lista de acusación.

—Quizá el Ministerio debería ahora publicarla en _El Profeta_ o similares… luego de esto, no creo poder levantar mi reputación. —Comentó con la cabeza gacha mientras leía el documento con cuidado, otro intento vano por memorizar, los pasos a su espalda se acercaron.

—Tal vez te relaje un poco mi presencia para agradecerte tu accesibilidad, Parkinson. —La voz la hizo volverse con más desgano que interés, Potter la miraba apenas a unos dos metros de distancia y tras él, Hermione con un rostro triste le contemplaba; aquello le removió las tripas, algo doloroso si tenía que reconocerlo, viró el rostro al suelo para no tener que mirarlos.

—No me relaja nada… al menos no corre peligro mi puesto, supongo. —Comentó permitiéndose un flaqueo, se sentía de pronto profundamente cansada, la mujer a su espalda acomodaba los documentos en un grueso expediente que distinguió tenía su nombre claro y firme escrito en la portada, de reojo, buscó la cara de Hermione, quien daba un paso hacia ella en ese momento, la mujer había empezado a doblar la bolsa de lona.

—Tu empleo está a salvo, Pansy… todo esto fue un mal entendido. —Esa voz la desarmó, sintió una presión en el pecho que venía de dentro, como si algo quisiera salirse de ella para ir hasta la castaña, los ojos le ardieron; cuando se volteó a verlos a ambos, esperaba poderse controlar, pero le estaba ganando la emoción.

—Pero por cualquier cosa, mantente donde podamos verte. —Potter la miraba con fijeza, con dureza incluso, por un momento se sintió estúpida pensando que no debería ser tan duro con ella, después de todo el asunto era casi un favor para él; mas la forma como la miraba, aquella fiereza en la voz, Potter jugaba y jugaba muy bien.

—Yo no soy una delincuente, no tengo porqué huir. —Murmuró apretando los labios y alzando la barbilla, en un intento por demostrar poderío, aunque procuraba fingir una sonrisa autosuficiente algo se había roto cuando la aprehendieron; Hermione intentó acercarse a ella, pero Harry dio un paso atravesándose en su camino, estorbándole y Pansy casi se quedó con la mano tendida hacia Granger, como un niño que quiere consuelo tras haberse caído.

—Tengo mis dudas, Pansy… pero si en este interrogatorio, cateo y revisión no apareció nada, no puedo retenerte… —La voz era fuerte, dolorosamente acusadora y Pansy comprendió que tendría que sacar lo que antes la sostenía siempre: orgullo. —… pero voy a estar vigilándote, porque si algo sé, es que ustedes son muy astutos y rapaces. —Aquello fue como un latigazo, algo en su cabeza se prendió, como una vena oculta en lo profundo de la oscuridad de su desconsuelo, y esa vena latió fuerte y rabiosa.

—Vamos, Harry. —Pidió Hermione, parecía que de los tres, era la única que intentaba desesperadamente dejar en claro que todo era una farsa.

—Muy cierto, Potter… parece que has aprendido más de lo que pensaba. —Masculló entre dientes, con una sonrisa furiosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de tristeza y de coraje.

—Mientras no haya evidencia que diga lo contrario, eres inocente, Pansy. —La voz de Hermione le sonaba lejana, casi insignificante y lo que sentía la hacía todavía más tenue, más débil… cuando volvió su mirada de la de Potter a la de Granger, estaba tan enojada, que los ojos castaños se sintieron apaleados y en el fondo, Pansy lo disfrutó.

—No es lo que está diciendo nuestra máxima autoridad en seguridad… claro, que si hubiera hecho tan bien su trabajo defendiéndonos, como lo hace arrestándonos… —Harry se le fue encima, era justo lo que quería, Hermione lo sujetó por el brazo y afortunadamente le ganó la cordura y se contuvo antes de enfrentarla del todo, un auror que pasaba cerca se aproximó, seguramente para detenerlo, no fuera que se saliera de las manos. —… pero claro, es más simple irse sobre una funcionaria que cumple su trabajo, que contra todo un grupo violento. —Pansy echó a andar lejos de ambos, sin siquiera volver a ver a Hermione, se sentía furiosa, así que no dudó en ir directo a la puerta para largarse de ahí.

—Si descubro que algo tuviste que ver en esto, Parkinson… —Exclamó Harry con la voz salida del fondo del pecho, Pansy se rió mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para largarse.

—¡Señorita Parkinson, olvida su sortija! —La mujer blandía entre sus dedos y por todo lo alto la pequeña argolla, Hermione volvió los ojos hacia ella y la contemplaba sorprendida, Pansy sintió un vuelco, había querido dejarla por mero despecho, ahora que Granger se daba cuenta de que la olvidaba, sintió como si le hubiera fallado.

 _Confío en ti, Pansy… no olvides que yo creo en ti, esto, nada de todo esto en lo que nos estamos metiendo, lo va a cambiar._

Hermione dio un paso hacia la mujer y tomó la argolla, mientras Harry decía algo al auror a su lado y algunas personas se aproximaban, Pansy dejó caer su mano del pomo de la puerta y se volvió hacia la castaña que venía aproximándose, habría querido ser más rápida en su movimiento y habría querido que estuvieran solas; cuando puso el anillo en la palma de su mano extendida, cuando sus ojos coincidieron, fue como si la rabia se pasara de largo y diera lugar a la resignación. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Pansy se odió. Ojalá fuera la de antes, ojalá fuera la misma de unas semanas atrás, la que no le debía nada a Granger, la que no sentía nada por ella; la argolla en su mano le pareció caliente y ese calor le subió brazo arriba, los ojos de Granger parecían darle ánimos y consolarla y de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaron asomarse, no pudo evitar siquiera que le temblaran los labios y Hermione lo supo, porque acarició su palma con sus dedos.

Dolía tener que aceptar que era débil y que Hermione la volvía así.

—No la olvides. —Murmuró con su mano aún sobre la suya, se refería a eso mismo que acababa de escuchar en su cabeza y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza para recomponerse, antes de volverse a un lado y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para liberarse un poco; sacudió la cabeza, parte un no dirigido a la castaña, parte un intento de echar fuera todo lo que sentía, respiró hondo y volvió a la puerta, tomó el pomo sin mirar ya a ninguno de aquellos y nada más abrir, volvieron las cámaras, las exclamaciones y los empujones.

Y Pansy salió a la que sería su nueva vida.

/o/o/o/

—Entra, deprisa. —Theo daba de zancadas y Draco le seguía sin decir mucho, sólo convencido de que tenían que hablar de lo que fuera que pasara.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?... no es momento para que hagas esto, Theo. —Draco miraba afuera por la puerta entornada, había movimiento de gente y había medios y vehículos, personas que esperaban a Pansy.

—Lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes dos, Draco… Pansy está ahí cargando el peso de algo que dudo sea real, ella es inocente y tú y yo lo sabemos. —Draco miró a su interlocutor con extrañeza, como si le dijera cosas absurdas e increíbles.

—¿Dudas que sea real? —Sonrió con ironía y dejó la puerta cerrarse de un golpe, se volvió hacia él y dio dos pasos hasta pegarse a su cara, Theodore cruzó los brazos y alzó las cejas como si aquello le sorprendiera, pero no.

—Draco. —Theodore frunció el ceño y le miró con fijeza, el rubio volvió a sonreír mucho más amplio y le apuntó con un dedo acusador, el aludido suspiró dejando caer un poco los hombros esperando lo que venía, que no iba a ser bueno.

—Tú no puedes venir a decir que no es real cuando los rumores señalan más hacia ti que a Pansy… no sé cómo lograste que la atención se desviara hacia ella, pero voy a decirlo una sola vez… —Theo alzó la cara al percibir la amenaza y Draco acercó su rostro y le miró fijo y retador. —… haz lo que tú quieras con tu vida, con tus cosas, con tus malditas relaciones oscuras de mierda… pero no vas a involucrarnos a nosotros. —La forma como lo dijo hizo que Theo se riera fuerte y claro, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y abriendo la boca y torciendo la postura de su cabeza, añadió divertido.

—¿Involucrarnos a nosotros?... ¿vas a venir a decirme que Pansy y tú son todavía "nosotros"? —Draco echó la cara atrás y puso los ojos en blanco, no era esa una discusión oportuna en ese momento, pero la iban a tener por lo visto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, me refiero a todos nosotros, a los que no estamos cómodos… a los que no queríamos esto sobre nuestras espaldas. —Masculló quitándole importancia con un gesto displicente, Nott se tensó más si era posible y aguzó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro… y en ese grupo no estoy yo. —Theodore le miraba con repudio, Draco sonrió mirando al suelo, empezaron a oírse muchos susurros y pasos, Pansy había salido al fin; Draco quiso ir hacia la puerta que Theo volvió a cerrar con un golpe seco de su rodilla. —De entre todas las personas, eres el menos indicado para decir en qué grupo estoy, sobre todo porque tú te meciste por algunos al mismo tiempo por mucho rato, Draco… —Ahora era Theo quien le señalaba con un dedo acusador, hubo un raro brillo en ojos del rubio que tragó saliva y desvió la cara lejos de aquella mirada acusadora, pero Nott no se iba amilanar ahora. —… no vuelvas a decirme que no soy de tu grupo y si algo me sabes… agradeceré que no vuelvas a mencionarlo. —Le sonrió con autosuficiencia y maldad, Draco frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, los dos salieron con una incomodidad que casi se podía palpar.

* * *

/o/o/o/

 _ **Domingo 8 de noviembre**_

/o/o/o/

—Explícame otra vez, porqué tengo que creer que Pansy no tiene nada que ver en todo esto… no, no, no… explícame mejor porqué tú le crees a ella. —Harry iba y venía de un lado a otro de su oficina, habían echado abajo las cortinas y Hermione permanecía ahora de pie enfrentándolo como podía; hacía más de cinco minutos que estaban así, ella insistía en lo que sabía y en lo que había visto, él negaba, berreaba, amenazaba, unas veces con las manos en alto y lleno de aspavientos, otras violento y descontrolado.

—Yo estuve ahí, yo lo vi. —Volvió a decir segura, manteniendo el tono de voz controlado y fuerte, pero Potter era necio y empecinado, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y se asomó fuera abriendo con un golpe seco, no debió ver lo que quería, porque regresó adentro cerrando con más fuerza; por momentos, Hermione sospechaba estar hablando con la pared, la decisión de Harry era un hecho y no iba a poder sacarlo de su idea de que Pansy era el enemigo a vencer.

—Viste lo que ella te dejó ver, nada más. —Aseguró con violencia mientras se dejaba caer en su silla, el respaldo crujió con su cuerpo delgado en él, Hermione negó con la cabeza fuerte y firme y volvió a estrujar entre sus manos el respaldo de la silla que antes ocupara. —Porque en lo que a mí concierne, Pansy bien pudo haber fingido, pudo engañarte y mostrarte lo que le convenía que vieras y tú estás cayendo como una tonta.

—No tengo quince años y aún a esa edad bien sabes que no podían engañarme. —Exclamó con aire ofendido y Harry tuvo que asentir enérgicamente.

—No intento menospreciar tus habilidades, Hermione… pero es Pansy, ¡maldición!... ¡te engañó y estás cayendo redondita!... ¡hasta parece que sí tuvieras los quince años! —Exasperado, estaba exasperado y Hermione se iba sintiendo igual.

—No es así, puedo garantizarlo… el miedo, la forma como esa mujer destruyó la carta frente a mis ojos, era un pánico real Harry, ¡no se puede fingir un miedo así! —Harry le miró fijo a través de sus gafas, aquellos ojos analizaban la forma como Hermione se expresaba, su vehemencia, hubo algo, parecido a un chasquido, una luz, como si de pronto descubriera una verdad asombrosa.

—¿Qué hacías en casa de Pansy ese día? —Preguntó sin cambiar la expresión de asombro, sin modificar en nada su aparente sorpresa y descubrimiento, Hermione se replegó, dio vuelta a la silla sin dejar de verlo y se sentó en su asiento delante de él.

—Tengo asuntos de oficina que resolver con ella, hemos compartido reuniones importantes con industriales mágicos y productores. —Fue evasiva, había sido tan notorio que el removerse en su asiento sólo había significado hacerlo más evidente, Potter echó el cuerpo atrás y le clavó los dos relámpagos verdes que tenía por ojos, Hermione tragó saliva y se inclinó adelante. —Tiene un proyecto importante relacionado con la medicina muggles y la medimagia, creo que es muy importante que apoyemos algo así… pero no es el asunto ahora, Harry… mira, sé que no vas a creérmelo, yo misma me sorprendo de ello, pero le creo, Harry, yo le creo sobre esto, vi su espanto, yo lo vi. —Potter se ablandó un poco, llevó su mano al borde del escritorio y jugueteó acariciando la línea del cristal que lo protegía, Hermione insistió. —Revisa su expediente, Harry… revisa las pruebas de confianza que le han hecho, Pansy es de los pocos miembros del Ministerio con pasado turbio que siente remordimiento y culpa… y muy para mi pesar, vergüenza.

—Sé perfectamente que es la de sentimientos de culpa más fuertes, no pienses que actúo sin medir las consecuencias, Hermione, me he leído los informes, conozco los registros y resultados de sus pruebas de confianza… he hecho mi propia investigación. —La seguridad con que hablaba y la violenta forma en que afirmaba las cosas hicieron a Hermione poner más atención; ambos se relajaron de pronto tras un largo segundo de silencio, ambos se detuvieron un momento y se miraron. —Aconséjame con la sabiduría que siempre has tenido, pero hazlo sin meter emoción en esto Hermione… piensa en lo que somos, piensa en lo que hacemos, ¿qué hago?

Granger se reclinó al frente e intentó ser objetiva, quiso analizar todas sus posibilidades y con mucho problema, logró medio aclarar su mente dejando de lado el miedo que tenía a que Pansy sufriera más; pensó en el ataque y el asunto de las cartas, en cómo Harry había perdido los estribos con un detenido y ahora tenía encima toda clase de acusaciones, pensó en su puesto, en su trabajo, en la montaña de documentos que aquella mañana había encontrado sobre su escritorio, muchos reclamos, muchas renuncias, muchas acusaciones…

—Vamos a hablar con Pansy. —Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa por la propuesta, no era algo que esperaba escuchar y Hermione misma no atinaba a comprender el origen de esa idea, pero en el fondo sospechaba que Harry creería lo que decía si lo veía él mismo en ojos de Parkinson. —Quiero que veas tú mismo la carta, que sepas lo que vi y quizá un poco lo que significan, tal vez entre los tres podamos comprender un poco más lo que sucede.

—No es la única en recibir la carta, Hermione. —Harry quiso añadir más información, ella asintió esperando que le diera más todavía, sorprendida y a la vez no de saber por él el asunto de las misivas. —Tengo reportes de magia extraña entorno a otros Slytherin de nuestra generación, incluso a otros que ni siquiera son verdes, si todos ellos han recibido una carta soy también capaz de ver rastros de los que las aceptaron y de los que las rechazaron… —Harry se miró las manos un momento y luego volvió sus penetrantes ojos verdes a ella, la mirada quería atravesarla, leerla sin recato. —… si estás intentando encubrirla, lo sabré.

—¿Por qué crees que la encubriría? —Preguntó despacio, dejando que cada palabra saliera muy cuidadosa, porque sentía que podría resbalar si no se andaba con tiento suficiente.

—No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que lo harías. —Intentó no parecer sorprendida mirando a otro lado, Harry abrió uno de sus cajones y dejó caer dentro la orden, luego cerró con un pase de varita. —Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —Se había puesto de pie y se ajustaba la túnica, ella le seguía hacia la puerta sin saber a dónde iban, mirándolo con el temor de que fuera a detener a Pansy sin documento, de que quisiera ejercer poder con violencia.

—A casa de Pansy. —No lo creía, pero él le daba un voto de confianza e iban hacia allá.

/o/o/o/

—Ponlo en el suelo, Millicent. —Detestaba verla con el gato en brazos, lo odiaba, sobre todo porque para Roar era incómodo, claramente molesto, así que quería evitar que el gato la lastimara y luego debiera soportarla renegando y quejándose.

—¿Por qué siempre evitas que lo tome?... a Granger se lo dejaste unos días. —El comentario no venía a colación, pero lo dejó pasar porque podía ver el tono de reproche metido entre cada palabra; se removió un poco sobre su almohada alta y siguió con los ojos a Millicent que iba y venía. —¿Ya vino a verte?

—Estuvo aquí. —Aceptó sin ganas de ahondar en el tema, pero luego se dio cuenta que Millicent esperaba algo más información, así que movió las piernas bajo las mantas un poco, con evidente dolor y le pidió que le acercara su vaso con poción. —Platicamos bastante y creo que nos llevamos mejor.

—¿Mejor? —Millicent quería indagar más y Pansy no estaba muy decidida a escuchar sus preguntas y mucho menos a contestarlas, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, también se dio cuenta que era su única amiga, una real.

—Le dije que me gusta. —Murmuró con suavidad, Millicent se quedó de un palmo, habría jurado que iba a dislocársele la mandíbula del susto o de la impresión, aquellos ojos casi se hicieron pequeños mientras la miraban, Roar se acabó por remover más violentamente acabando por caer al suelo con un maullido enojado. —Ella dijo que le gusto también.

Millicent no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí congelada mirándole, por un momento sintió como si algo se fracturara entre las dos, el rostro de su amiga lo decía, como si nunca hubiera visto antes, de pronto Pansy presintió algo horrendo, presintió que Millicent era diferente, que no era su amiga…

—Millicent yo…

—Pansy, ese día cuando pasó todo eso en el Ministerio… —El cambio pareció demasiado abrupto, una escapada a algo que pudiera arruinar el momento, pero luego también le pareció que venía algo importante, los ojos de Millicent parecían avecinar algo fuerte, así que se crispó y frunció el ceño. —… yo recibí una carta, Pansy. —Aquello tenía sentido, este cambio de tema era bueno, pensado y compuesto para funcionar, porque sintió como su cabeza iba muy lejos de Hermione y sus ideas, de pronto una angustia rara le sacudió.

—La carta de los Sagrados Veintiocho. —Murmuró mirándola fijamente, Millicent asintió, se escuchó un plop en la habitación contigua y Pansy supo que tenía que ser Hermione, pero se oían demasiados pasos.

/o/o/o/

—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, cierto?

—Lo sé.

—No es un berrinche estúpido por sentirte… vamos, por creer que nadie mira… porque aquí todos te van a mirar.

—No es eso, sé lo que ocurre.

—No es sólo saberlo… es aceptarlo.

—Lo hago, no estaría aquí si no fuera así.

—Bien… está bien… ve a casa, sabrás de nosotros cuando sea tiempo.

—¿Ir a casa?... ¿así funcionan?

—Para tu sorpresa, sí… pero esto que te parece poca cosa, en realidad es extraordinario.

/o/o/o/

—Señoritas. —La voz de Harry en aquella habitación sonó como suena un disparo en una cueva desierta, el estruendo casi las hizo vibrar, Millicent dio dos pasos al oírlo hasta la cama, como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo, cosa vana; Hermione, un paso atrás del moreno, sintió como si algo en el pecho se le hubiera removido, la cara de Pansy metida en aquella cama, ojerosa, macilenta, la turbó horrores, parecía como si no la hubiera visto apenas un rato antes. La morena, por su lado, frunció el ceño acentuando el sombreado morado de su nariz golpeada, la ceja desaparecida se estiró más allá de donde podía verla y los labios se le pusieron más blancos cuando los presionó con fuerza.

—Disculpa que no me ponga en pie para recibirte, Potter… —Sarcasmo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sarcasmo ácido y puro que podría haberse puesto en frasco y venderse por litro para retirar capas y capas de suciedad de los calderos del mundo entero. —… pero no creo haber tenido en mi cabeza que pudieras visitarme… —La mirada verde olivo aquella se desvió suavemente de la cara de Harry para ir a posarse en los ojos marrones de Granger, que tragó saliva e intentó con su rostro decirle que no había tenido opción, suplicarle comprensión por hacer aquello, pero los ojos brillaron, entendían y no aceptaban, estaban enfureciendo. —… perdón si sueno descortés… pero ¿qué haces en mi casa? —Harry dio dos pasos hacia ella y Hermione permaneció en su sitio, congelada, petrificada más bien, Pansy hizo intento de sentarse más derecha y Millicent le ayudó tomándola por el brazo sin dejar de mirar a Potter y a Granger alternadamente.

—Hermione me ha contado cosas interesantes que vengo a confirmar… pero más que nada, tengo un par de asuntos que informarte, Pansy… antes que nada y permíteme a mí ser cortés, ¿cómo te sientes? —Era como estar viendo a un lobo acariciar una oveja, era como si la medusa abriera sus ojos y mirara fijo a una criatura que no se convertía en piedra, Pansy sentía aquella rareza, se le notaba y Hermione y Millicent lo notaban también, pero ellas se mantenían mucho más al margen.

—Si ignoramos el dolor físico de mis heridas, estoy bastante bien… ¿qué te trae por aquí, Potter? —Harry volvió la mirada a Millicent que frunció el ceño, Hermione alzó la cara, esperaba que le pidiera que se fuera, las mandíbulas de Pansy se endurecieron, el sombreado bajo sus ojos se acentuó.

—Pansy, traigo conmigo un asunto muy serio… no sé si sea prudente…

—Si Granger se queda, Millicent también. —El tono, la frialdad con que se dirigió a ella hicieron a Hermione volverse para mirarla, no debió ser discreta porque Bulstrode le clavó una mirada rápida de orgullo, como si ese desatino la emocionara, o como si le significara un triunfo; Harry volvió un poco el cuerpo hacia la castaña que asintió seria y tragando saliva con incomodidad, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un pergamino enrollado y lo envió con un movimiento de muñeca hasta Parkinson en su cama, que lo miró con cuidado sosteniéndolo entre sus manos adoloridas.

—Tengo una orden de aprehensión en tu contra y estoy resuelto a llevarla a cabo. —Millicent se movió hacia el pergamino como si fuera una serpiente que atrapar, Pansy miró fijo a aquellos dos intrusos en su habitación y endureció más las facciones, luego, como una ráfaga, llevó sus ojos a los de Hermione y le miró, aquello cimbró a la castaña, había sido como una bofetada de recriminación.

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —Espetó sin dejar de mirar el papel frente a su cara, Millicent se había inclinado hasta ella, Hermione sentía que todo se había desbarrancado, Pansy le parecía ahora más débil y pequeña, como si el peso de todas aquellas viejas acusaciones y las nuevas que ni siquiera conocía, estuvieran aplastándola contra la superficie acolchada de la cama en que descansaba.

—El más grave de ellos es traición. —Harry se levantó las gafas de la punta de la nariz, debía estar viendo a Pansy tan débil como Hermione la percibía, pues su tono de voz se había ablandado del todo, su cuerpo, más relajado, ahora parecía menos agreste y no fue raro que la propia Pansy se removiera con más debilidad y confianza.

—No he traicionado a nadie. —La voz se fue perdiendo hacia el final de la frase, Hermione vio en el gesto adusto de Pansy algo de dolida astucia y aquello la asustó, ¿estaría la ex verde fingiendo pena para ablandar al joven auror?

—No es lo que se dice. —Harry cometió un error, Hermione lo supo aún antes de que la propia Pansy lo pescara en el aire.

—¿Estás diciendo que vienes a arrestarla basado en lo que alguien "dice", Potter? —Millicent dio la sorpresa adelantando a las dos que le miraron azoradas, su reacción agreste hizo a Harry tambalearse y Hermione tuvo que salir al quite por mero instinto natural, por pura costumbre.

—Como en buena parte de las pesquisas contra enemigos del Ministerio, lo que se dice es justamente lo que usamos de parteaguas en casos sólidos… y ustedes dos, como buena parte de los funcionarios del Ministerio, saben que, si no fuera por lo que se dice, no podríamos actuar. —No se dejó intimidar, no iba a permitir que se lo comieran, así que se mantuvo firme en lo que tenía que decir.

—Pues bien, ¿qué se dice entonces de mí, Potter? —Pansy sonrió de lado mirando a la castaña, que tuvo que soportar ver cómo Harry sacaba el ejemplar de la revista mágica en mención y la usaba como evidencia principal de un caso absurdo.

/o/o/o/

—¿Puede asegurar que las personas a las que vio atacando el Ministerio no eran también funcionarios que trabajaran en él?

—Si me permite ser sincera, en ningún momento vi a alguien cuando fui atacada… pero sí puedo asegurarle que quien quiera que haya entrado al Ministerio, tenía sólo una meta.

—¿Qué meta, señorita Patil?

—Iban directamente a asesinarnos, las heridas que tuve en el ataque y además la forma cómo nos controlaron, los hechizos de bloqueo…

—¿Qué hechizos de bloqueo?

—No podíamos desaparecer, el sanador que estaba conmigo cuando fui herida y yo teníamos protección y permiso del Ministerio para aparecer y desaparecer en sus instalaciones, sin embargo, no logramos hacerlo.

—¿Está sugiriendo que sus permisos mágicos especiales por rango, fueron cancelados durante el ataque?

—Le digo que cuando el sanador intentó desaparecer no logró hacerlo, yo no lo intenté siquiera porque estaba muy mal herida… y francamente, no tenía ni energía ni cabeza para ello.

—Su comentario, Pavarti, sugiere que de algún modo los atacantes lograron bloquear el poder mágico del Ministerio… me atrevería a decir que insinúan una infiltración en departamentos muy importantes, como el de uso de la magia o control de la misma.

—No sugiero nada, ni insinúo, pero ustedes me citaron para que les hablara de lo que me pasó a mí y les digo lo que vi y sentí, eso es lo que hago, las insinuaciones, indicios o sugerencias, las dejo para ustedes cuando revisen mi declaración… y si me lo permite, quisiera volver a casa ya, no me siento bien.

—Descuide, señorita Patil, tenemos lo que necesitamos, le agradecemos enormemente que haya venido a hablar con nosotros.

/o/o/o/

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas? —Harry estaba ahí de pie mirándole, podía verlo de reojo mientras tenía los ojos clavados en aquella publicación estúpida; parecía una broma de la vida semejante acusación, sobre todo tratándose de una cosa tan absurda, Draco peleando por ella, una conspiración de dimensiones tan grandes sólo por celos.

Se sonrió.

Le tendió la revista a Millicent para que la viera, con el ceño fruncido miraba el compendio de hojas con menos hilaridad que ella, ante una seña, sujetó el vaso de la mesilla a su lado y se lo tendió, antes de hablar con Potter quería beber un poco y tener pretexto de volver sus ojos a Hermione, que sentada en un rincón la miraba como si le horrorizara lo que estaba pasando; lo que bebía no era agua, sino la poción que necesitaba para recuperarse más rápido y deseó en lo profundo de sí misma que surtiera un efecto milagroso, que pudiera levantarse de la cama, pero cuando hizo ademán de incorporarse, le dolió todo. Hermione se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la cama para ayudarla, Potter no se movió un milímetro, miraba con sorpresa la reacción de la castaña y obviamente analizaba lo que pasaba entre las dos.

—Estoy bien. —Exclamó empujando su mano para, apoyada en el codo, acomodarse contra la cabecera de la cama; con un suspiro de violento dolor, volvió su rostro al de Potter y analizó aquella mirada. —Nada de lo que te diga ahora, hará cambiar tu opinión, tú piensas y asumes que soy eso de lo que hablan en la revista, monstruosa y sin moral… eso piensa, señor auror, ¿por qué no está poniendo unas esposas en torno a mis muñecas? —Al preguntarlo sonreía, sonreía con violenta necesidad de ganar una partida contra el ojiverde, pero él le miró con más enojo.

—Por ella. —Apuntó a Hermione en un gesto que pareció infantil y emberrinchado, la castaña se sonrojó y Pansy no pudo evitar volverse a verla y sentirse golpeada; Millicent dejó caer la revista sobre la cama con un estrépito y se volvió contra el único hombre en la sala, él la miró un instante.

—Pansy no hizo nada de esto, hay testigos, hay gente que firmará documentos y si es necesario nos someteremos a las pruebas de confianza que quieras… ¡trae veritaserum, Potter!, beberemos por litros si es necesario, ella no tiene nada que ver. —Hermione alzó la mano como si estuvieran en clase de primer grado.

—Harry, es obvio que eso es sólo chisme, un rumor simple y llano… hablamos de una publicación que busca vender más números y por Merlín… ¡incluso mencionan bares y restaurantes para que la gente los frecuente! —Hermione tenía razón y la vehemencia con que lo decía, debía ser suficiente para que Potter se convenciera y lo era; aquellos ojos vivamente verdes le miraban con el ceño fruncido, tenía el rostro amoratado casi por la presión y la fuerza con que estaba presionando su cabeza, o quizá su conciencia para aceptar que le creía.

—Si eso es una charlatanería, si eso es falso… ¿qué significa que te llegaran esas cartas? —El rostro de Millicent se puso tan blanco que pensó que se había infartado, Hermione alejó lentamente las manos de su cuerpo y se volvió del todo hacia Harry; algo similar a la angustia se le alojó en el pecho, la sensación apremiante de tener que decir o hacer algo, se descubrió a sí misma rebuscando en su memoria porque no lograba entender a qué se refería con "cartas".

—¿De qué…? —Comenzó mirando a Hermione y a Harry intermitentemente, él le sostenía la mirada con fijeza, como si de atreverse a quitarla ella pudiera escaparse.

—Sé que recibiste una carta, no sé de quién, pero está encantada para volver siempre que sea necesario, si la destruyes, si la rechazas, si la tiras, la carta regresará. —Harry avanzó hacia la cama, algo se le atoraba en la garganta, algo grueso y grande que hacía que tuviera que abrir la boca enorme; de pronto era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad, como cuando recibió aquel sobre, igual a ese momento. —¿Sabías de quién era la carta?

—No lo sabía. —Dijo casi en un chillido, uno largo y agudo como el de una rata muy atemorizada, Hermione llevó su mano instintivamente a la suya y aquel tacto la asustó, parecía una brasa quemándole la piel, parecía que quisiera controlarla, pero no debía dejarse, no podía concederlo. —Esa carta solo apareció en mi puerta, yo la tomé y la arrojé a la chimenea, esa carta no es mía, Potter.

El rostro de Harry pareció flaquear, un momento, con suavidad, como si entendiera lo que veía en ella y Pansy tendió su mano débil en un arranque que venía más de su estado físico y mental, que de sí misma; Potter alargó su mano hacia ella y sí, rozó sus dedos, casi los sujetó y por un momento fueron más que enemigos acérrimos, por alguna razón Potter le creía y ella se sintió a salvo, y empezó a hablar, mas al abrir la boca se dio cuenta, porque por la comisura de los labios le descendió sabor salado…

Que lloraba.

—L-la carta apareció en mi puerta, Hermione lo vio, yo estaba muy asustada, yo no tenía opción… yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso, Harry. —Y se descubrió a sí misma débil y pequeña y la mano de Millicent se apoyó en su hombro, mientras Potter sostenía sus dedos apenas y Hermione tomaba su otra mano.

Potter lo pensó un momento. Potter la miraba sin retirar sus ojos de los suyos, esperando a que recuperara la compostura, Millicent pareció tragar saliva, fuerte y tan duro que todos la escucharon, Hermione apretó su mano con fuerza como alentándola, pero Harry abrió la boca antes que todas ellas.

—Nadie va a creerte, Pansy. —Aquello fue como una bofetada, Hermione se tensó como si le hubieran gritado al oído, Millicent dio un paso al frente y Pansy comprendió que él tenía razón, el gesto en su cara lo decía, su mueca de interés y de genuina incomodidad lo decía.

Él le creía.

Pero el resto del mundo nunca lo haría.

/o/o/o/

—¡Oh mi muchacho! —Molly jamás iba a cambiar, para ella sin importar la estatura, siempre serían chicos, así que lo sujetó por la cabeza con sus dos enormes manos y beso aquella cara como si tuviera siglos sin verle. —Me tenías preocupada.

—Volví, madre… y si me preguntas, muero de hambre. —Molly se rio por todo lo alto y lo dejó entrar, con sus grandes zancadas se plantó dentro de la cocina dejando caer sobre las losas del piso su maleta como si fuera simple basura; los platones de arroz, puré de papa y pollo lo hicieron salivar como a un cachorro, se sentó echando atrás la silla con un tirón violento, ya con las manos en la comida, empezó a llevarse cosas a la boca con desesperación.

Sí, la aspiradora Weasley.

—Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto, Ron… ¿viste a Charlie antes de salir para acá? —Negó con la cabeza y luego puso su atención de nuevo en un delicioso tazón con coles y queso gratinado, se llevó varios bocados encima sin importarle, como siempre, que su madre le mirara casi con sorpresa y un dejo sutil, muy sutil, casi imperceptible, de asco. —No ha escrito, seguramente está muy ocupado… ¿has recibido alguna lechuza del Ministerio?... ¿de Harry quizá?

—Ayer me enviaron una nota, quieren que vaya a un par de entrevistas… —siguió masticando sin hacer mucho caso a la conversación, poniendo más atención en el pollo que destrozaba con sus dientes. —… así que me daré una ducha y me iré a hablar con un par de personas, para poder volver a mi trabajo.

—¿Hablar con un par de personas? —Quiso saber Molly mientras le servía agua en un vaso, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de genuina sorpresa.

—¿Con qué personas, Ron? —Ginny entró en aquel momento, traía consigo muchas bolsas y paquetes, que fue dejando aquí y allá mientras se acercaba, besó el rostro de su hermano que seguía comiendo y se sentó a su lado; mientras le miraba, tomó algo de puré de papa del plato de Ron que se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Conocidos… voy a volver, Ginny. —Le guiñó un ojo y Molly se sintió contenta de verlo de nuevo interesado y lleno de ganas de salir adelante.

/o/o/o/

—Muy bien, está bien, Pansy… te creo… —Harry se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Hermione respiró mucho más tranquila y Millicent jaló aire con fuerza, mirando fijo a Potter casi con agradecimiento. —… pero como ya te dije, no creo que alguien más lo haga.

—Para ser franca… —Se secó las lágrimas con un movimiento brusco de su mano y volvió su mirada llena de enfado hacia Hermione. —… no me interesa que me crean, nadie me interesa, puedo vivir con ello como ya lo he hecho.

—Harry, si tú no le das respaldo a esas acusaciones, Pansy no tiene que temer. —La castaña lo dijo suave y delicadamente.

—No… pero habrá mucho ruido con esto y veo en ello un área de oportunidad. —Millicent que se mordía el dedo índice de la mano izquierda se volvió a verlo con clara inquietud.

—¿Área de oportunidad? —Preguntó Hermione diciendo lo que las tres pensaban, Pansy tenía el ceño fruncido y Potter se inclinó mirándolas.

—Sé que Millicent también recibió la carta y sé que otros… sé que esto es más grande que los cuatro que estamos aquí y llámenme loco, no me importa, porque como tú, ya me han llamado así antes. —Pansy y él se miraban, los ojos clavados y fijos como estacas. —Pero podemos hacer algo para bien y si ustedes en serio son inocentes, entonces tienen una sola oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Hermione se levantó de su asiento a orillas de la cama, miró a Harry con fijeza y luego a Pansy. —Estás sugiriendo que…

—Si de todos modos nadie te cree, Pansy… ¿qué puedes perder? —Potter sonreía, la sonrisa más horrenda que Hermione le había visto nunca; para Pansy, sin embargo, era una sonrisa hermosa.


End file.
